Harry Potter Wishing for a friend
by Red Phoenix Dragon
Summary: Harry could not find out how to get onto platform 9 3/4. So he wished for a friend with all of his heart, when he got far more than he could wished for. MOF Dumbledore H/Hr One wish has changed everything! Chapter 27. Sharing the Joy of Quidditch. Hogwarts' First years visit Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to invite them to next Tri-Wizard Tournament of Quidditch. Draco is back! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Kings Cross Station   A Wish

Harry Potter Wishing for a friend.

Chapter 1

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

This story started as a one shot but it seems to have taken a life of its own.

Prologue:

Harry could not find the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. What if Harry wished for a friend with all of his heart and the powers-that-be granted that wish. As Harry was so thankful, She gave Harry more good friends than he could imagine.

Come along with Harry and Hermione on one amazing ride through the magical world, and discover just how magical it could be with the power of Harry's love for His Hermione.

Meet all their friends. All the other wonderful characters we read too little of plus a whole host more. They are all given a chance to help Harry save his Hermione, and do the right thing. And they do, helping Harry and Hermione change the magical world for their Greatest Good.

Dumbledore is his usual Manipulative Old Fool puppet master, who believes he alone knows what is best for everyone in His greater good. Draco, Lucius, Molly and Ronald are just being themselves. Getting very loud and angry if they don't get their way. But after chapter 2, you will not need to worry about them.

Chapter 1 has been expanded. 01/06/13 23/04/12 03/10/12.

Chapter 1 Platform 9 ¾. A wish.

Harry Potter was early to Kings Cross station, but it did not help him. He could not find out how to get onto platform 9 ¾. No one he asked seemed to take him seriously.

"Platform 9 ¾ !" They laughed.

So there Harry was. Sitting on his trunk looking completely lost, and miserable. If he missed the train he did not know what to do. His uncle Vernon had gotten so enraged on the trip to Kings Cross Station that he ordered Harry never to darken their door step again. His uncle blamed him for all this freakishness. But Harry had only just discovered he was a wizard so how could he make every single traffic light green, so they did not have to stop once. Then there was that huge black rusty tanker truck that had freaked out his uncle, and had chased them all the way to the station.

The last final draw for his uncle was to find a parking place right next to the station entrance. Harry rushed to get his trunk and Hedwig out of the car, and onto a waiting trolley before his uncle drove off. But he slipped and dropped the cage. His beautiful owl burst out as it hit the ground. Then uncle Vernon ran over it as he drove off like a bat out of hell with a shower of sparks from the crushed cage trapped under the car.

Hedwig circled around the entrance of Kings Cross Station, and came to land on Harry's shoulder. She loved the freedom and hated that cage. Harry tickled his owl, glad she was safe, and told her how sorry he was for dropping the cage. Then as he turned to go into the station, he saw another one of those large bill boards with happy smiling children that they had passed on the way. He was able to read it now. It was advertising for a children foundation asking for donations so they could continue to grant wishes to very sick children. Harry liked the happy smiling faces of the children, and thought he could donate some galleons, particularly for the little girl who wished to fly like someone called Peter Pan. Harry wished he could fly like the boy in green with the little girl in the poster. Then he could go flying with his owl.

So there Harry was, 10:40am sitting on his trunk with Hedwig on his shoulder waiting on platform 9 and 10. With everything that has happened in his short painful life, Harry thought discovering that he was a wizard, would be a new start for him. And all those strange things that happen to him, the same strange things that the Dursleys had beaten him for, and called him a freak, were actually perfectly normal. For a wizard.

Harry had met Hagrid, who had taken him to Diagon Alley, and introduced him to the magical world. But it seemed odd that he was so sorry that he could not tell him much about it.

Hagrid had also given Harry his ticket for the Hogwarts Express. But somehow had forgotten to tell him one important tiny little detail.

How to get onto platform 9 ¾.

So there he sat with his owl.

All alone in the world.

On the crowded Kings Cross Station platform 9 and 10.

All he wanted was a friend.

Just one friend.

Harry turned to his beautiful snowy owl, sitting on his shoulder.

"What am I going to do Hedwig? If we miss the train we are doomed."

Hedwig gave him that look, and pointed with her wing to a poster on the wall behind them.

Harry looked where Hedwig was pointing. It was another copy of the poster with smiling children. Harry realized the foundation helped children. All they had to do was. The penny dropped.

"You want me to make a wish?"

Hedwig nodded.

"What would I wish for? A friend like you? Kind, caring, wise?"

Hedwig nodded again.

"Bossy?"

Hedwig whacked him over the back of his head with her wing.

"Okay. Okay not bossy. Encouragingly?" Harry laughed for the first time this morning.

Hedwig nodded and pointed to the clock with her wing.

"Okay. Here goes."

It was the best idea they had, and something Harry could do. But he needed to do it quickly. He decided to follow the advice of his wise owl, and wish for a friend.

Harry closed his eyes, and wished for a friend with all of his heart.

Then Harry felt the need to turn his head to the left, lift it up, and open his eyes.

Whoa!

Not yet, wait for it.

Right about...

Now!

Harry open his eyes, and saw her.

Right across the crowded platform.

And he felt something he had never felt before, and did not understand what it was.

He saw the most beautiful little angel with wild bushy hair walking purposely down the platform with her small family. His eyes followed her has she was walking in front holding her mother's hand, while dear old dad was pushing a trolley that groaned under the weight of her trunk. She was talking, and looking around. She glanced at Harry, and gave him a shy smile. Then she stopped suddenly as she felt something. Her mother had to jump out of the way of the trolley. Emma Granger turn to see her daughter was looking at a boy, lost in these beautiful emerald green eyes.

Emma cough, Hermione shook her head, and with a growing blush said. "I am sorry. I did not mean to stare but, are you Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "Well I have read all about you. You're in all these books. You're in..."

Emma coughed again.

"Sorry. Err. What are you doing here?"

"Wishing for a friend?" Harry said shyly.

Her world stopped.

"Well, could I be your friend?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Harry smiled and nodded. He did not trust his voice to say 'yes'.

Hermione reached down, lifted Harry up by the hand, and hugged him. Harry was surprised by the sudden movement, and Hedwig jumped off his shoulder. He was a little stiff at first then relaxed into the hug from this beautiful little angel while her parents watched, just as surprised as he was. Harry whispered _'thank you'_ from the bottom of his heart, and snuggled into his first hug, it felt warm and nice. Harry did not want to let go of the first human being to show him love.

"Oh, my name is Hermione Granger." She whispered. Then turning, Hermione released one arm, and introduced her parents, "This is my mother, and father, Emma, and Daniel Granger."

Harry tried to shake their hands. Daniel picked up Harry's trunk to put on the trolley, and found it to be a lot lighter than Hermione's.

Hedwig was surprised by Hermione's sudden movement, so she flew a slow circuit of the platform. In the distance her perfect magical owl eye sight spotted something flaming and red in the sunlight. She knew anything flaming red meant danger. She landed on top of Harry's trunk, barked to him, and gestured with her wings that they needed to go.

"Oh, this is my owl Hedwig." Harry said.

"She is beautiful Harry." Hermione said.

"Thank you. She is very wise. Hedwig this is my new best friend Hermione and her parents Emma and Daniel Granger."

Hedwig nodded and waved her wing to greet them. Then barked to Harry and gestured with her wings that they needed to go now.

"Hedwig said we need to go now." Harry explained.

"Wow, clever owl." Emma said.

"Yeah, and a little bossy." Daniel said.

Hedwig turned to face Daniel. He was too far away to correct with her wing so she blew him a raspberry. Harry, Hermione and Emma laughed. They did not think an Owl could blow raspberries.

"Ixnay onway ethay upidstay." Emma stage whispered to Dan. Hedwig nodded in agreement with her.

"Eatgray, away agicalmay owlway atthay ancay understandway Englishway andway Igpay Atinlay." Daniel stage whispered back to Emma as he started to push the trolley in the direction the owl pointed, and followed Hermione and Harry.

Hermione was still holding Harry's hand as she led them through the barrier together. They were amazed at the sight of the beautiful steam engine, and old fashion carriages. They walked past some cold empty compartments until they came to a warm one that seemed to be calling them. They found it was occupied by a quiet, shy boy named Neville. Who was talking to Trevor, his toad, about the importance of not running away. Trevor seemed to understand or at least blinked or croaked at the right times. Neville was happy to share his compartment. He had had a lonely childhood, and was hoping to make some good friends at Hogwarts.

Harry was carrying his trunk, and put it up into the rack as Hedwig flew up, and made herself comfortable on top. While Dan was struggling with Hermione's trunk, and slid it under the seat. Emma reached down, gave Hermione a big hug, some last minute instructions about flossing, clean hankies, underwear, and to write every day.

Then Harry was surprised when Emma gave him a hug. So he whispered "I will take good care of Hermione. Hedwig would love to deliver letters for you." And Emma hugged him even tighter. It felt warm and good. Harry did not want to let go of the second human being that has hugged him. He wanted to get use to this.

Dan gave his little princess a big hug, and then shook Harry's hand, asking him to take good care of Hermione.

"Yes sir." Harry said. "She is my first best friend."

Dan smiled, and felt he could trust this boy. There just was something special about him.

Turning to Neville. "Nice to meet you Neville." Dan said as Neville just shyly nodded a reply.

Then looking up to Hedwig, "Please look after these three Hedwig." Dan asked as Hedwig saluted them with her wing. As Harry, Hermione and Neville laughed at Hedwig's antics.

Dan and Emma smiled and returned to the platform. They walked along the carriage until they could see Harry and Hermione through the window.

A few minutes later, two first year girls named Susan and Hannah, with a handsome third year boy call Cedric, asked if they could share. They had walked passed a number of cold empty compartments but this warm one just seemed to be calling them. Cedric had been asked to watch over the two girls, and help them meet some new friends.

Neville felt his wish had come true, and that he would not be lonely at Hogwarts. He was very happy to have a full compartment, and looked forward to getting to know each other over the long trip. He blush a little when Susan sat next to him with Hannah. Cedric sat next to Harry, with Hermione sitting next to the window as she did not want to miss a thing.

The train started to pull out, Hermione turned to wave goodbye to her parents, and Harry waved as well. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces as they waved together still holding hands.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Standing on the platform behind the Grangers was Susan's aunt Amelia, Neville's grandmother Augusta, Hannah's parents, and at the back was Cedric's father, who was telling another friend what great things Cedric had done over the summer.

Amelia spoke to Augusta. "Is that boy holding hands with the girl next to the window, Harry Potter?"

"Yes I believe it is Harry Potter." Augusta replied. "He is the image of his father James. Do you recognize the girl he was with?"

"That is our daughter Hermione. Harry is her best friend." Daniel said overhearing the two witches. "I am sorry, I did not mean to be rude and overhear, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Daniel Granger and this is my wife Emma." Getting Emma's attention.

"Oh, good morning Daniel and Emma, my name is Amelia Bones, and this is Augusta Longbottom." Amelia said. "Please forgive me, but are you muggles?"

"Yes." Emma said. "Professor McGonagall explained what muggles are, and Hermione would be what you would call a muggleborn."

"That is interesting." Augusta said. "Harry's mother Lily was also a muggleborn. She was a brilliant powerful witch." And Amelia nodded in agreement.

"Well, this must be all, very new to you?" Amelia asked.

"Yes it is, we only found out a month ago." Emma replied.

"Well here is my card. If you would like to send me an owl, we could get together for a cup of tea, and have a talk." Amelia offered. Emma thanked Amelia. She thought that they had made a friend in the magical world with someone who had accepted them, and knew Harry's parents. Augusta also gave the Grangers her card, and the two witches left. Leaving Daniel and Emma to watch the train as it disappears into the distance.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

When the trolley lady came, Harry was excited to see all the different magical foods, and sweets. Neville and Susan explained what they were, and Harry bought enough for all to share. They tasted delicious with no artificial flavours, colours or preservatives.

Cedric showed them the Summoning Charm to find Neville's toad, who had disappeared while the door was open. They tried the charm but found it hard to do, so Cedric explain for them to picture in their mind what they wanted their magic to do. In this case picture the toad coming to you. They tried that, and soon Harry was able to summon the toad.

"Very good, Harry." Cedric said. "You have all done well. You just need to practice. Here, have some more chocolate." Which made everyone happy.

Harry asked Cedric about some boys he had seen fighting. Their uniforms had green and silver, and scarlet and gold trims. Cedric explained the green and silver were from Slytherin house, and the scarlet and gold were from Gryffindor house. Those two houses were bitter rivals, and have hated each other for centuries. It was a standing joke for the other two houses to watch them make idiots of themselves. Harry and Hermione decided no more bullies. They had had enough of bullies from their old schools, and did not want to be in either of those houses.

Cedric explained the other two houses were Hufflepuff that values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play, and Ravenclaw that values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. Harry and Hermione thought it would be good to be in one of those houses, and decided on Ravenclaw when Cedric said the Ravenclaw tower was next to the library.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After lunch Cedric decided to teach them some more magic, and as the other houses tended to pull pranks on Hufflepuff, he showed some useful charms. The first was _Lumos_, which creates a light at the tip of their wand. They all were able to do that on the first try with differing results. So Cedric showed them a bit of wandless magic by having them hold out their hand, picture in their minds a ball of light over their palm, and say the magic word, _Lumos_. The children were so excited to create the ball of light. It gave them a feeling of hope.

The second was the _Reparo_, used to repair broken or damaged objects. Hermione had read about it, and used that charm to repair Harry's glasses. Neville tried it to repair the box he was using to hold Trevor, but after a little while the charm failed, and the box reverted back to its the damaged state. So Cedric tried, and the box never broke again. Cedric explained that the amount of magic that is put into a spell will determine how long the charm will last.

The third spell was _Specialis Revelio,_ which causes an object to reveal its hidden secrets or magical properties. The Hufflepuffs used this on their food and drinks to reveal any pranks. Cedric asked them to try it wandless after they had mastered it with their wand. For fun Hermione tried it on Harry, and got a surprising result. She wrote down the list of charms that were on Harry, so she could research them in the library.

The next one was _Episkey,_ which was used to heal relatively minor injuries. Cedric used this on Harry's hand as he had noticed one of Harry's fingers were out of joint. It hurt for a moment but the pain went away. Hermione made a note of that too.

The next two spells were shown together. The _Relevo Pondus_ charm was used to reduce the weight of something to feather light, and the _Reducio_ charm was used to shrink the size of something. Cedric explained that these two charms were often used together on bags and school trunks. He demonstrated them on Harry's trunk, and it shrank to the size of a box of matches that was small, and light enough for Harry to fit into his pocket. They tried the same two charms on Hermione's trunk but the weight went from very heavy to not so heavy, and it only shrank down to the size of a bread box.

The next charm was _Finite Incantatem,_ which is used to cancel or negates many charms or their effects. Cedric transfigured all the paper wrappings from the chocolates, and sweets into a neat pile of blocks. They each took a turn to try, and cancel Cedric's transfiguration charm. Harry and Hermione did it on their first attempt while the others on their fourth or fifth attempt.

Cedric then negated the charms on Harry and Hermione's trunks with a _Finite Incantatem_, and explained that the trunks had to be full size when they got to Hogwarts so they could be moved to the dormitories.

The last spell was the _notice-me-not_ charm which stopped others from noticing you. A very good charm for avoiding attention, and trouble. Cedric had to stop Neville from doing the charm on Trevor as they would never find the toad. They were amazed how well Harry and Hermione could use that charm as they seemed to disappear from the compartment. It was just as well they did as a blond hair boy that Cedric knew as Draco Malfoy came to the compartment, asking for Harry Potter, and sneered at them when he didn't notice Harry.

Harry and Hermione decided to stay incognito with the notice-me-not charm just in case the blond boy came back. He did not. But a redhead boy came along muttering something about his mother, and howlers. He loudly yanked opened the door, and rudely asked if they had seen his best mate, Harry Potter. They said no because they have not seen Harry for the last half hour. The boy left, leaving the door open. Trevor tried to escape again but Harry was quicker.

Using the method, that Cedric's mother had taught him, of picturing in their mind what they wanted their magic to do made it easy for them to learn these spells and charms in the afternoon, but they needed to practice to be able master them.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

When they were practicing the Lumos charm, Hermione noticed something odd with Neville. When Neville used his wand, the light was not that strong, and it looked like he was trying very hard. But when they had tried the Lumos spell wandlessly, Neville's ball of light was just as bright as the others.

"Neville," Hermione asked, "How many wands did you try before that one chose you?"

"I didn't try any." Neville replied. "This is my father's wand."

"Oh, I tried about 50 wands, and completely destroyed the shop before Mr. Ollivander found this one that chose me." Harry said. "Mr. Ollivander said that the wand chooses the wizard. Your father's wand may not be a good match for you. Here have a try with this one."

Neville tried the Lumos spell with Harry's wand, and the light was a lot brighter. He handed the wand back, and tried the same spell with Hermione's wand. It also was brighter. He tried the spell with the other wands, and got mixed results with some bright while others were not so bright.

"Neville, I know you love your father, but his old wand is not a good match for you. You need to write a letter to your parents, and asked them if you could get your own wand. I could help you write it if you like." Hermione offered.

Neville almost cried at the mention of his parents, and Susan went to hug him. As Cedric turned to Hermione, and explained. "Neville's parents were attacked around the same time as Harry's, and they are unable to care for him. Neville lives with his grandmother."

"Oh, Neville," Hermione apologized "I am so sorry. I did not know."

After a moment Neville said. "Thank you Hermione. It happen a long time ago but it still hurts."

Neville turned to look Harry in the eye. Hermione could see the hurt in Harry's eyes, and she wrapped him in his biggest hug yet. Harry hugged her back as he was really hoping he could keep her. Cedric wrapped his arms around Hannah as she looked like she needed a hug.

Seeing the mixed results that Neville got using their wands they each tried each other's wands, and found that they had got the best results with their own wands that had chosen them.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The wandless Lumos charm was very handy when they got to Hogsmeade Station. Cedric said goodbye, and went with the other years to the carriages that took them to Hogwarts. While Harry led his friends over to Hagrid.

Hedwig was sitting on Harry's shoulder when she barked to Harry, and took flight. Hermione looked at Harry and he explained. "Hedwig has gone to case the joint, and will find us after the feast. She asked for some bacon and chicken to be saved for her."

The path down to the boats was dark, and slippery. So Harry started to create light balls wandlessly, and set them to hover over the path. As it was slippery, and Harry was holding her hand, Hermione took hold of Neville's hand. So he held Susan's hand, and so on as each first year got to the slippery section.

Then they heard a loud angry voice. "I am not going to hold some dumb girl's hand."

The rude redhead boy slipped over onto his back, and flew passed them as they jump to the side. All the way down to the Black Lake he went, and into one of the boats.

Hermione sat on Harry's lap so the five of them could fit in the one boat. They used the notice-me-not charm so no one would notice her. Their first sight of the castle from the boats was amazing, as they rounded the bend.

So was the entrance to the great hall for sorting. Harry and Hermione were happy to get into Ravenclaw together, while Neville, Susan and Hannah were very happy to get into Hufflepuff. The only surprises were when the blond boy got put in Gryffindor, and made a big fuss about when his father hears about it. The other surprise was when the rude redhead boy was put in Slytherin, and refused to go point blank. He changed his mind when he saw all the food. Then when he had finally finished eating, he started to complain again, and ended up being sent to the headmaster's office. His mother was called to the school, and she was louder than him. They had all gone with the headmaster loudly complaining all at once.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry and Hermione waved goodbye to Neville, Susan, Hannah and Cedric, and followed the other first year Ravenclaws, with Penny their prefect to the Ravenclaw tower. She explained they need to answer a riddle to gain entry into the common room, and showed them where their dormitories were.

Hermione gave Harry a big hug, and went to bed. She was almost too excited to sleep as it had been a very good day. She had hoped to find a friend to share this adventure into this strange new world she found herself in. And she had found a friend who just so happened to be a boy who loved books, was cute, kind, caring, helpful, cute, shared his sweets and chocolates, and those gorgeous emerald green eyes, and smile. It was a big bonus that even her parents liked him. She held his hand all day, so he would not get nervous or worse disappear, and he had started hug her back. All big pluses in her book.

She just wondered what that feeling was that made her look around this morning as she walked with her mother along the platform. She would have never notice him sitting over against the wall. But he was looking straight at her with those gorgeous emerald green eyes so full of hope. Those eyes gave her the courage to walk up to a complete stranger, say hello, and to ask if she could be his friend. Hugging Harry for the first time was the bravest and most romantic thing she had ever done. Brave because she had hugged Harry in front of her dad, and romantic for hugging him in front of her mum. Who loved all those Mills and Boons books. And yet holding his hand felt like he completed her.

Hermione finally fell asleep dreaming of a certain green eyed boy, and hoped when she woke up in the morning. That today had not been just a dream.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Hedwig was waiting for Harry, sitting on the back of the chair next to his bed. She ate the chicken, and saved the bacon for a midnight snack. Harry patted her, and told her what had happened during the sorting and feast. Hedwig told Harry she was glad Harry had got into Ravenclaw and hoped he would use his head, listen to her and Hermione, and not rush into trouble like those headless Gryffindors. Harry said he would try.

As Harry lay in his bed, he thought about his day. He had been so afraid that they would be be late for the train. His uncle had stalled and delayed, finally leaving the house at 10:05 am. Probably thinking to just abandon the freaking boy at Kings Cross Station after the train had left. His Aunt Petunia had been getting edgy, encouraging them to go, fearful that the big hairy ogre would show up on their proper doorstep to take Harry directly to school. What would her neighbours think?

Then Harry's uncle Vernon had gotten so enraged on the trip to Kings Cross Station that he ordered Harry never to darken their door step again. His uncle blamed him for all this freakishness. But Harry had only just discovered he was a wizard, so how could he make every single traffic light green, so they did not have to stop once. Then when his uncle tried to slow down, this huge black rusty tanker truck with an evil looking black rusty hood, black windows and two small headlights that glowed red instead of white, appeared in the rear vision mirror with its air horns blasting, and the engine roaring pumping out clouds of black smoke that smelt of brimstone. Uncle Vernon said he recognized the truck from his favourite movie but now it was not so funny chasing him. That really freaked him out so much that he put his foot down, and drove like a bat out of hell. The _normal_ one hour and ten minutes trip to London only took thirty minutes today.

Three times along the A3, Harry had spotted a parked highway patrol police car having morning tea while hiding behind these large bill boards with happy smiling children on them. Uncle Vernon was traveling way too fast for Harry to read them but he did smile for the camera that was mounted on the highway patrol car. Now his uncle would finally have a picture of him plus some more reasons to hate him in a month's time.

The last final draw for his uncle was to find a parking place right next to the station entrance. Harry had rushed to get his trunk and Hedwig out of the car, and onto a waiting trolley before his uncle drove off. But he had slipped and dropped the cage. His beautiful owl burst out as it hit the ground. Then uncle Vernon ran over it as he drove off like a bat out of hell with a shower of sparks from the crushed cage trapped under the car.

Then the huge black rusty tanker truck cruised past, the handsome smiling driver gave Harry a cool wave with the thumbs up signal, and blew the air horns. Harry thought it was odd that the truck was so old, black, rusty, left hand drive and no one else seem to notice it cruise pass. It then roared off to have some more fun with uncle Vernon.

Then he could not find the platform 9 ¾, and had sat down on his trunk. He did as his wise owl had told him, and wished for a friend with all of his heart. Then he felt he had to look to a certain spot, and saw this beautiful little angel who asked if she could be his friend. When he nodded yes, she hugged him. Oh, how he had grown to love those hugs. It was a new experience for him.

So he held her hand all day so she would not be afraid or nervous. Hermione walked into his life, and became his very first best friend. She was shy and cute with those honey eyes, and wild bushy hair like a fox tail. Foxy might be a nice nickname for her. She loved hugs, books, sharing her knowledge, hugs, and helping others. He had spent the day making four more friends, and learnt a lot of magic. It had been the best day of his short life.

He was really looking forward to tomorrow to learn more magic with his girlfriend. Girlfriend? Harry smiled to himself. It sounded just right. He decided to ask her in the morning, and hug her until she said yes. He fell asleep dreaming of his beautiful little angel. The shy, cute girl with honey eyes, and wild bushy hair that had rocked his world.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers-that-be had granted that request when she heard Harry wish with all of his heart. She gave Harry, his soul mate. Fate had told her, it was their destiny, and united together, they will change the magical world. All they had to do was to get their paths to cross, encourage Harry and Hermione to look in the right direction at the right moment, and then let their magic do the rest.

As Harry was so thankful, and not greedy. He had only asked for one true friend. The powers-that-be decided. "What the hell, you are going to need all the friends you can get Harry Potter. And they will need you. Take good care of them." And She gave Harry; Hermione, and her parents, Neville, Susan, Hannah and Cedric.

The added benefit that it will totally screw up all the MoF puppet master's plans was a really big bonus.

She was pleased that Chaos had done a brilliant job with the green traffic lights all the way to the station. While grid locking London for everyone else. Strangely delaying for even longer, a family a redheads that had for some reason, decided to traveled to Kings Cross Station in their father's new car. An old sky blue Ford Anglia 105E that he subsequently decided to enchant to fly, and avoid all the London traffic. Of course the mother did not remember the number of the platform as they usually just took the Floo network directly to the only magical platform at Kings Cross Station, like all the other good proper pure-blood families.

Best of all, it took Vernon six hours to drive home with that truck behind him all the way.

Hades really loved to drive that truck.

_One wish was going to change everything._

_._

_._

_._

"Ixnay onway ethay upidstay." Pig Latin for "Nix on the stupid"

"Eatgray, away agicalmay owlway atthay ancay understandway Englishway andway Igpay Atinlay." Pig Latin for "Great, a magical owl that can understand English and Pig Latin."


	2. Chapter 2 The Headmaster's Office

Harry Potter Wishing for a friend

Chapter 2

.

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

This story started as a one shot but it seems to have taken a life of its own.

.

Dumbledore is a Manipulative Old Fool who believes he alone knows what is best for everyone in His greater good. Molly, Ronald, Draco and Lucius are just being themselves. Getting louder and angry when they don't get their way.

01/06/13 02/10/12 11/07/12 revised and a big thank you to my beta.

Chapter 2. Meanwhile in the headmaster's office.

In another part of the castle there is a large office full of old dusty tomes, and with a lot of weird looking gizmos, doodads, thingamabobs, doohickeys and whatchamacallits, twirling around or puffing smoke. There were also lot of loud angry voices, a tired manipulative old wizard, a bemused phoenix, and a very old battered hat that was very pleased with itself. Fergus had not had so much fun, and caused this much trouble for the manipulative old fool since he sorted Sirius Black into Gryffindor with Remus Lupin, James Potter and Lily Evans. Thinking of the Marauders brought back memories of good times and a tear to his eye.

Professor Severus Snape was there with had a petition signed by every single Slytherin student to purge and expunge Ronald Bilius Weasley from the most ancient and most noble house of Slytherin just based on how much food the boy ate, and the stomach churning way he devoured it.

Professor McGonagall was there because she feared that Draco Lucius Malfoy would not be safe in Gryffindor with his extreme bigoted racist attitude.

Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco and a school governor of Hogwarts with very close connections at the Ministry of Magic, was demanding a full investigation into why his son was treated it such a shameful way, and would have threatened to curse everyone if he was not afraid of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Molly Weasley, mother of Ronald, was just yelling over the top of everyone demanding the headmaster do something, and just put her Ronald into Gryffindor where he was supposed to go.

Everyone was yelling at the same time, but no one was listening. It had been going on for half an hour, and the headmaster now had a splitting headache. So he drew his wand, fired a noise maker spell, and cried "Silence!"

But no one heard him or took any notice. So he fired two double charged noise makers, and yelled, **"Silence!"**

Everyone stopped mid scream, and turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and motioned to Severus Snape. "Severus, why don't you go first. I am sure we can reach an agreement that will make everyone happy." Dumbledore said with his blue eyes sparkling as he tried to regain control.

Severus smiled a little sneer at the redhead harpy. He took a deep breath and started his rant. "Headmaster, I will not tolerate that … that … **boy** in my house! He ate ten times more than Crabbe, and Goyle then fought them for the desert! His table manners are worse than a Cerberus! Half of the house was sick just by the sound that he made, and by how much half chewed food that fell out of his mouth in the process!"

"How dare you!" Ranted Molly.

"He is not exaggerating Molly! We all saw it!" Minerva said to stop the redhead from starting her ranting again. She never thought that she would ever say something to defend or support Severus. But Molly had that effect on others.

An equally surprised Severus looked at Minerva and nodded a thank you. Then turned back to the headmaster. "I have here a petition signed by every Slytherin student to have him evicted! In one meal sitting, the whole house has united to have him thrown out. In all my years of teaching here, I have never seen this happen before!" Snape said angrily and firmly.

"_Nor have I!" _Fergus said to add his cup of petrol to the fire.

"But, he is just a growing boy," Molly yelled defensively.

"I would hate to see what he grows into." Snape shot back with a sneer.

Minerva chimed in, "In that case, I do not want him in Gryffindor, Albus!"

Molly was speechless. Everyone was expecting all the Weasleys to be in Gryffindor. Minerva jumped in before Molly could recover, and started to talk about Draco. "And Draco's bigoted mouth has already got him into the hospital wing! He verbally abused all of our muggle-born witches and wizards! The house of Gryffindor has united against him! I have given him detention every night for the rest of this year for his own safety, he cannot stay in Gryffindor." She had never seen her lions react so quickly.

Dumbledore turned to the old battered sorting hat. He saw a little grin on the hat, and knew it did not like him, or what he had done to the school, but it was for His greater good. Then in his best grandfather voice, "Fergus, why did you put young Mr. Malfoy into Gryffindor?"

The old hat snorted, and replied in a gruff voice. "The boy has not the brains for Ravenclaw plus is too indolent and torpid for Hufflepuff! The fact that he doesn't think for himself shows he lacks the cunning for Slytherin; however, he is very obedient to his father, has the bravery to attack a whole house of lions with only his mouth, and that's why I have sorted him into Gryffindor. I could not put him anywhere else. He is the perfect Gryffindor. It is just a pity that you tolerate his racist, bullying bigotry, and his bad attitude. You have done nothing to stamp that out."

Lucius was livid, and injected his ravings, "This is an outrage! I will lodge a complaint with the board, and I am withdrawing Draco from this pathetic school and sending him to Durmstrang! When will he be able to travel home?"

"He can go with you now," Madam Pomfrey answer as she and the moaning boy entered the office. With a giggle she added. "He just needed to learn how to Scourgify his underwear." Madam Pomfrey was elated to be rid of the pompous malinger.

Lucius grabbed Draco hand, and drug him home. Lucius had not wanted Draco to go to Hogwarts because he was too much of a pansy; always crying out to his father to fix the latest stupid mess his big mouth had gotten himself into. He only hoped Durmstrang would teach him some cunning.

Dumbledore cheered up with the sight of the Malfoy's leaving, and hoped he could get Lucius kicked off the board. He was always getting in the way of Dumbledore's greater good.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dumbledore turned to the sorting hat for information on the Weasley boy. "Fergus my dear friend, why did you put young Ronald into Slytherin? All the Weasley children have been in Gryffindor, and everyone knows they are supporters for the light."

He had given Ronald a very important job. All his plans depend on Ronald befriending Harry Potter, and keeping him isolated from everyone else. He knew Harry had not been told how to pass through the barrier to platform 9 ¾, Molly would find him waiting outside there; she would cast a loyalty charm on him to follow Ronald, and would do everything Ronald told him to do. Dumbledore was not looking forward to the meeting he needs to have with Molly and Ronald to find out what went wrong.

The old hat snorted then spoke his mind. "The boy has not the brains for Ravenclaw. He is far too lazy for Hufflepuff, and due to his reaction at the sorting clearly shows he doesn't have the bravery for a true Gryffindor. But, he is extremely Machiavellian, very cunning, arrogant, bigoted, selfish, greedy and a bully. If he was not so lazy he would be the perfect spy. He is nothing like his older brothers. He is a Weasley in name only. His mind is so much like his mother, Molly Prewett, an ideal Slytherin."

"How dare you." Molly yelled.

"Molly Prewett! You threaten to burn me if I did not sort you into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin where you belong!" Fergus snarled back.

"I did no such thing!" Molly lied red faced, and Arthur was wondering what was going on.

Dumbledore needed the boy and the Weasleys for his plans. In one day Ronald had failed him, and turned half of the school against himself. While everyone was yelling at each other at the start of this meeting, he was reading the boy's mind and was shocked to see the lazy selfish bad attitude Ronald had. Beside still being hungry, Ronald believed that working for the headmaster would allow him to slide through Hogwarts without trying or making any effort. That the headmaster would just make the boy-who-lived his best friend, fix his grades, make him Quidditch captain, prefect and head-boy without him doing anything or lifting a finger. Even win the Quidditch cup for him somehow. He was the great Albus Dumbledore after all.

Dumbledore knew he was standing on his last leg, and hated his weak position. He went cap in hand, and pleaded to the old hat, "Fergus, the boy needs an education. What can we do?"

Fergus advised, "The best I can do is resort him next year. Take the boy, and home school him. For Merlin sake teach him table manners, how to respect others, to work hard, and above all teach him how to be a Weasley!"

"I think that is the best idea." Arthur spoke for the first time cutting off Molly before she lost that chance. Arthur realized something was very wrong with his youngest son, and he had to find out what. He only hoped a year would be long enough to fix this problem, and maybe even undo whatever Molly had done to his youngest son. The hat's comment about Molly and Slytherin had him worried. He will have to have check Ginny to see if she is like Ronald, and then maybe himself.

Dumbledore was not happy to lose his agent, but from what he had seen in one day it was probably for the best as he had never seen anything like Ronald Bilius Weasley. He will have to find someone else to control Harry for him.

Ronald finally realized that he was going home, and he had failed Dumbledore. He had already spent his first weeks pay, and Dumbledore has not paid him yet! Angrily he yelled, "But what about my mon..."

Molly slapped her hand over his mouth, "It is alright, Ronniekins. You can have a snack when we get home." Molly tried to cover his mouth, and pushed him out of the door.

Arthur was suspicious now. He wondered what was happening here. Why was Ronald talking about money? He decided to send Bill an owl when they got home, and ask him to check into it.

Minerva, Severus and Poppy remained in the office with Dumbledore. They were at a lost to understand what had just happen. But the headmaster seemed to be somewhat satisfied with that result. They left the headmaster's office thinking that this was the strangest start of term ever. Never had a student been withdrawn because of they did not like the sorting. Let alone two.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes. He had a lot of thinking to do, and change his plans. It will be a long night. He needed information on Harry's sorting. All the years Harry had spent with the Dursley's should have prepared him for Gryffindor. He wanted to know why it had not gone to plan, so he questioned the old batted hat, "Fergus, dear friend. Why did you put Harry Potter in Ravenclaw? I just assumed he would be in Gryffindor like his parents?"

Fergus gave it straight to Dumbledore with a twist. Even if he was cutting it fine with his student sorting confidentiality. Harry was one of the bravest souls he had ever sorted, and his soul mate was the other. They needed knowledge, understanding, and wisdom. Putting Harry in Gryffindor to be Dumbledore's sacrifice to his Greater Good, would doom them all. "The Dursley's had beaten the Gryffindor out of Harry; Ravenclaw was more suited than Slytherin. It was the best match for him." The Hat answered with a straight face.

"Oh." Dumbledore replied. _'Oh dear.'_ Dumbledore thought to himself. His plans needed Harry to be a true Gryffindor like the Malfoy boy; to be very obedient, to rush into danger without thinking or asking the right questions. A Ravenclaw Harry would be too clever to be guided down the path of his Greater Good.

Fergus decided to question the headmaster as he had dared to question him, and his job of sorting. "Why is Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley so important, headmaster?"

Dumbledore did not want to share his precious secrets with the hat so he fobbed him off. "He is the boy-who-lived. Everyone expected the hero of the magical world to be in Gryffindor." Fergus was not surprised at Dumbledore's arrogance to just fob him off. To Dumbledore, the hat was a pain in the ass that could not see his Greater Good. He had not been able to get rid of the hat. No matter how hard he tried.

The hat pressed on. "And Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh well everyone expected Mr. Weasley to be in Gryffindor because his parents and older brothers being in that house." Then he added, "I think I will turn in. Goodnight Fergus." Dumbledore wanted to avoid any more questions that the nosy hat might have. His mind was already racing, and working out a new plan. After setting his monitoring wards, he went to his private quarters.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

But, Dumbledore had underestimated the hat. Fergus already knew Dumbledore's plans, and had made his own. He had to protect Harry, and he was very concerned that Dumbledore was prepared to sacrifice the school, and the children for his greater good. Even if that meant Voldemort and his death eaters destroying school, and murdering the children in some future final battle of Good versus Evil.

Phase one was complete. Harry was with his soul mate; the hat had got rid of that bigot of a ferret, and destroyed the Malfoy's plans. Getting rid of the loudmouth jealous bottomless pit saved the house elves and the kitchens, and was an added bonus to the hat. All of Dumbledore's plans for this year were in ruins, and he had never enjoyed himself so much. Fawkes had watched the whole thing, and thought the hat was brilliant. Upsetting Dumbledore had really made his day.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The four founders were concerned what would happen to their school after them, so they combined their mind, heart, spirit, magic, and made Godric's coiffure into Lord Fergus Gryffindor, the master and High Steward of Hogwarts. The hat had been given the courage of Gryffindor to do what's right, the wisdom of Ravenclaw to work out how to do it, hard working and loyalty of Hufflepuff to stay true to the founders, and the cunning of Slytherin to hide in plain sight. But, to generations of witches and wizards, he was just a sorting hat.

Hogwarts was loyal to the hat. The hat was loyal to the headmaster so long as the headmaster was loyal to the founders. But, Dumbledore and his greater good had created a conflict of interest, and the hat had judged Dumbledore unworthy to be the headmaster. Dumbledore was still a powerful wizard, but his time to go was coming.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

There was a lot to be done tonight, and Fergus knew asking questions to get Dumbledore to share his secrets was the quickest way to get him out of the headmaster's office. He quietly called Papa the head house elf. The elf popped in, and neutralized Dumbledore's wards by silencing the room.

"How is the castle settling for the night?" Fergus asked.

"Milord, the first years are very excited, but very tired. They will soon be asleep. The other years are settling down well. The disturbance the redhead boy caused in the kitchen has exhausted the house elves. They thought they were feeding a troll. They are very thankful that you had the boy sent home." Papa said.

"Good, good. And Harry and Hermione?"

"I have assigned Ally to care for, and chaperon them. She said that they are asleep in their dorms, but they are restless."

"Yes that would be expected. They both have had a lonely childhood, and need support from each other. Has their magic started to bond them?"

"Yes. But it is slow at first. They are still young."

"Good, but now they have met; their magic will draw them together. Their restlessness would bring back their old fears, and give them haunting nightmares. If they need to be kept together we can put them in the Ravenclaw Suite in the Founder's quarters. Ally, is she the old Potter elf?"

"Yes. She will take very good care of young Harry and his soul mate. I am still disgusted what whitebeard did to her son Dobby. That was a heartless thing to do, giving him to the Malfoys." Papa shook his head in disgust.

"It was not the worst thing whitebeard has done. We can thank Merlin that the ICW had moved their meeting forward to start tomorrow. We can do a lot in the two weeks he will be away. Could you request Broadface to bring the Black and Potter estate account managers with him the day after tomorrow for our finance meeting?"

"Yes Milord. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes could you please check where Ronald Weasley's rat is? I don't believe that it went home with him. When you find it, stun it and bring it here." Fergus asked.

"Milord." Headmaster Dippet's portrait called out. "The portraits report the rat is in the corridor leading for the dungeon."

"Thank you, Armando." Fergus said.

Papa calls for Trippet, asks him to go, find, stun the rat, and bring him here. Trippet returns two minutes later with a stunned rat in an unbreakable cage.

"It has been done Milord. Will there be anything else?"

"Thank you. Could you call Ally here please?"

Papa calls for Ally, and she reports about her godchildren. She is very concerned about Harry. He looks abused, and malnourished. There was some very dark magic behind his scar, his magic has been bound, and he has a number of tracking, monitoring, and memory charms on him.

Fergus asked Ally to move Harry and Hermione to the Ravenclaw Suite in the Founder's quarters so he, and Fawkes can inspect what damage whitebeard has done to Harry.

Ally goes, and carefully moves the restless sleeping Harry, and Hermione, and puts them together in a large bed in the Ravenclaw suite of the Founder's quarters. Their restless sleep settles down once they are in each other's arms. Ally sits in a chair nearby, to keep watch over them. They will need a good sleep for the next day.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After Ally left, Headmaster Dippet's portrait continues his report. "Milord. The portraits report that Professor Quirrell is having an argument with the back of his head, and is losing."

"Yes, I was expecting that. I sensed an evil presence with Quirrell when I was in the great hall during the sorting. A presence that I have not felt for many years. It looks like Tom Marvolo Riddle has returned to Hogwarts. If whitebeard had not interfered with the wards, that evil creature would never have set foot in here again." Fergus replied. "What was the argument about?"

"Apparently, Quirrell is upset about almost getting caught breaking into Gringotts to steal the Philosopher's Stone." Armando continued.

"Breaking into Gringotts? That's impressive. I am sure the Goblins will be very angry about that. I believe we have gotten our first break. Riddle has ordered an attack on Gringotts. We will need to help the Goblins find out who it was that attacked them. After whitebeard goes, we will have to gift wrap Quirrellmort for the Goblins." Fergus said with a grin. A golden opportunity had presented itself.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Also Milord, the greasy bat is feeling remorse. He has been talking to himself about Harry, the grief he feels about the death of Lily Potter, and that it is his entire fault." Armando continued.

"As well he should." Fergus said. "Whitebeard used him to tell part of the prophecy to Riddle, and set up the Potters as bait. This is good. We can use that. If we play our cards right we could get rid of the bat too. And as they all work here for Dumbledore. We might just get the hat trick, and get rid of them all."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Milord, what is special about the rat?" Armando asked.

"The rat is Peter Pettigrew, the wizard who really betrayed the Potters. He was their secret keeper, and led Riddle straight to them. Later, he framed Sirius Black for their deaths. Whitebeard used that to throw Sirius into Azkaban without trial so he would have total control over Harry, and the Potter fortune. As Sirius is Harry's godfather, he should have raised him. The rat was in the Weasley boy's pocket, and I was able to read its completely open mind when I sorted the boy." Fergus explained and added. "Whitebeard was very proud of that brilliant piece of Machiavellian manipulation that left him holding the baby. In one play, he eliminated the Potters, and Black, and gave himself the magical guardianship of Harry. He would reminisce how brilliant he was for hours. When he thought no one was listening. I had always wondered how he did it, and the rat has filled in the missing pieces."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Ally returned to the headmaster's office with her son Dobby. "Milord, I told Dobby that Harry Potter was here, and he came for a visit. He is very concerned about the dark magic behind his scar." She said, and pushed Dobby forward to speak.

"Milord, Dobby is very afraid for the great Harry Potter. Dobby has felt the same very dark magic in a jewel crown in the come, and go room." Dobby said very nervously, and very afraid. The hat thought there was more but knew Dobby was unable to say it, so he reached out, and read the elf's mind. He recognized the long lost diadem of Ravenclaw, and more, a diary hidden in a secret place under the dining room at Malfoy manor.

"Thank you Dobby, Could you please, go get the jewel crown, put it in an unbreakable sealed box, and bring it here? Be careful not to touch it." Fergus said to calm the elf. Dobby returned with the diadem in the box. "Good work Dobby. Please place it with the rat in the secret Athenaeum where whitebeard will never find it."

The hat thought about this information. He knew from the sorting that Harry has a Horcrux behind the scar, and Dobby has found two more. He will have to read Quirrellmort's mind to find out how many of those evil things he has made, what, and where they are. He could not wait for whitebeard to go, and wear his other hat at the ICW meeting.

"I think that is all we can do today. That was very good work from everyone. Please pass on my thanks." as the Hat said goodnight. There was so much for them to do.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

As the hat was sorting Draco and Ronald, he saw the plans they had each been given for Harry. Lucius had instructed Draco to befriend Harry so that they could present him to the dark lord. But, Draco could not find him. Ronald knew Dumbledore had set up Harry to be collected by the Weasleys. But, the Weasleys were late because of Ronald, Molly could not find Harry to cast the loyalty charm, and Ronald failed to find Harry on the Hogwarts Express.

When the hat was sorting Harry, he took his time, and saw all the terrible things that the headmaster has done to the boy, and the very hard, sad, lonely childhood Harry had because of Dumbledore's manipulations and scheming. It reminded him of another sad lonely orphan from so many years ago. Dumbledore had not learnt from history, and now he was doomed to repeating it.

The Hat saw Harry's memory of this morning. Harry couldn't find the way onto platform 9 ¾, and Hagrid had forgotten to tell him. He noticed Harry had sat down, and wished for a friend with all of his heart. While Harry's eyes were closed, the hat felt that slight compulsion that caused Harry to lift up, turn his head a certain way, and open his eyes. The hat saw Harry seeing her, his soul mate, for the first time. The hat felt Harry fall in love in that very moment, but could see that Harry did not understand what he was feeling. But, Harry was so thankful. He just knew that she was his one true friend. She even asked if she could be, and that hug. Wow!

Then everything changed for Harry, who had always been unloved, ignored, rejected, abused and bullied. Suddenly, nice, kind people wanted to be his friend, first Hermione's parents, the first adults. Then Neville, Cedric, Susan and Hannah were added to the list.

The hat wondered about that slight compulsion. It had been a very long time since he had felt such a compulsion. It could only mean one thing. The-powers-that-be had granted that wish, and gave Harry, his soul mate. Fergus knew if the powers-that-be were getting involved with Harry and Hermione, something big was about to happen. With the mess Dumbledore has made of things, it will need to be really big.

It was very easy to decide which side to be on, and the Hat decided then and there to add Hogwarts to that list. Hogwarts needed to have Harry as a true friend, and Harry needed Hogwarts as a true friend. Harry had not realized how truly blessed he was to have so many friends, just by making one heartfelt wish.

Fergus smiled. This could be fun.

But, anything could be better than Dumbledore's damn Greater Good.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The-powers-that-be was glad that Fergus had noticed her handy work, and decided for Hogwarts to join team Potter. He will come to realize who else is on Harry's side, and that Merlin had nothing to do with the rescheduling of the ICW meeting.

One wish was going to change everything.

And it will be fun if she has anything to do about it.


	3. Chapter 3 Back at Kings Cross Station

Harry Potter Wishing for a friend Chapter 3

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

The story seems to have taken a life of it's own.

What if Harry wished for a friend with all of his heart and the powers that be granted that wish and because Harry was not greedy but was so thankful, she gave Harry more good friends than he could imagine.

Dumbledore is a Manipulative Old Fool who believes he alone knows what is best for everyone in his greater good. Molly, Ronald, Draco and Lucius are just being themselves.

24/07/11 Chapter 1 has been revised. You may wish to reread it.

Chapter 3. Back at Kings Cross Station.

There was a young couple holding hands as they watch the Hogwarts Express disappear into the distance carry their only daughter to a new magical world. They felt sad and knew their home will be a little empty now. They left the platform looking forward to owls and Christmas break to see their daughter Sally-Anne again.

Across from them was a large woman with red hair and her daughter. "Mum, you said we would see Harry Potter today." The young red head moaned.

"Yes Ginny. If only we were not late as usual. Could that Ronald go any slower. We almost missed the train. Dumbledore said that Harry would be waiting outside the barrier and all we had to do was introduce Harry to Ronald and you could have said hello." Molly replied feeling annoyed at missing this very important meeting. "I hope Ronald finds Harry on the train."

"I hope he finds Harry before he finds the picnic basket you sent with Percy." Ginny said annoyed at Ronald for his tardiness. They left together to go home.

The last couple to leave the platform was Daniel and Emma Granger. They stood there with their arms around each other looking at where the train disappeared, amazed at what had happened this morning. "Did you see that smile." Emma said to Dan. "It was amazing. I have never seen her so happy. She was glowing as she was smiling so much."

"It was the biggest smile I have ever seen on Hermione's face. And to think how concerned I was over the last couple of days." Dan replied. "How did Hermione meet him?"

"Hermione recognized him from one of her books. Apparently he is a very famous Wizard." Emma said. "She just said hello and asked what was he doing outside and he said he was wishing for a friend."

"Wishing for a friend. The magic words for Hermione." Chuckle Dan. "It was what she wanted most of all."

"Yes she just asked if she could be his friend. His smile said it all. She grabbed his hand and I don't think she has let it go." Emma continued "Hermione has never even had a friend before and in one moment it all changes. Her first friend."

"You are a bit behind. Harry said she is his first '**best**' friend." Daniel corrected.

"Best friend?" Emma looked at Dan who nodded. "His green emerald eyes are amazing. He offered to take good care of Hermione when I hugged him. He was a little stiff at first, but then he relaxed. That was a bit odd and he is just skin and bones. There is a story with that boy and Hermione will find it out."

"He has a firm grip and I asked him to take good care of Hermione." Dan said.

"You asked a boy to take care of your little princess?" Emma teased back.

"Yeah. I will go all 'his girlfriend's father' if Hermione brings him home for Christmas." Dan replied.

"His girlfriend's father? Don't you think that is a little too soon?" Emma asked.

"Hermione's smile said it all." Dan said "It is what dreams are made of."

"So we have a week before we have to go home to an empty house. What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Emma asked.

"I have booked a suite at the Ritz and a show for this afternoon." Dan replied as he lead Emma through the barrier and into London.

…...

Dumbledore was having a very restless night and could not sleep. For his plans to control Harry he needed someone close. He noticed Harry talking to Neville Longbottom before and after the feast and thought with a loyalty and compulsion charms, Neville may be suitable for his plans. He needed to win favour with Neville's grandmother and decided to appoint her acting Chief Witch of the Wizengamot while he was away at the ICW meeting. He got up at 3:30am and decided to go to his 'Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot' office at the Ministry to put his plans in motion and then go to his 'Supreme Mugwump' office at the International Confederation of Wizards and prepare for the day. "Good morning Fergus." Dumbledore said as he came out of his private quarters into his office. "How goes Hogwarts?"

"Good morning headmaster. You are up a little early? The castle is well and asleep." Fergus replied.

"That is good. Well I could not sleep and have so much to do. Minerva will be in charge while I am away for two weeks. I am heading to my office at the Ministry and will go to the ICW from there." Dumbledore said as he disappeared in a green flame through the fireplace.

The Hat turned to Papa "Well?"

"It has been done my lord." Papa said. "I managed to cast the reverse notice-me-not charm on whitebeard and he will ignore anything he hears or sees about Hogwarts."

"Well done, Papa. We don't want the master manipulator to interfere." Fergus thanked the faithful elf.

"Thank you my lord." Papa said.

"Now to business. Armando." The Hat called.

"Yes my lord." Headmaster Dippet's portrait answered.

"How are the two death eaters?" Fergus asked.

"Quirrellmort and the bat are asleep now. They had a very disturbed night." Armando reported.

"Good. Papa could you please send some elves to collect Quirrellmort and the bat. Be very careful with Quirrellmort. If you spook Voldemort he will kill Quirrell and try to escape." Fergus ordered. "Stun them well and bring them here. We will store them in the hidden room with the rat until our meeting tomorrow."

Papa call Trippet and a couple of very mean looking house elves. They must have come from the Slytherin dungeon as the pureblood bigots can be very nasty to house elves. Ten minutes later two neatly wrapped packages were placed in the hidden room.

"Well done Papa. We may have saved another wizarding war from happening." Fergus thanked the elves.

…...

Dumbledore entered his 'Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot' office and called for his assistant, Maurice, who was a young pureblood wizard he had found dressed in a toga at a Kylie Minogue "Enjoy Yourself Tour" concert. Maurice was very good at singing and dancing all of Kylie's songs and Dumbledore loved "Better the Devil You Know". Powerful people surrounded themselves with beautiful assistants but Dumbledore could not figure out what Fudge was thinking when he choose Umbridge for his undersecretary. She must know the fool's secrets or was picked by his wife.

Maurice bounced in wearing his approved office uniform. "You called? Old blue eyes. What are your requests for today?"

"Ah, Maurice my boy. I need you to get me the appointment of the acting Chief of the Wizengamot form, as I wish to appoint Madam Augusta Longbottom as acting Chief Witch of the Wizengamot while I am away at the ICW meeting." Dumbledore instructed. It was the first time he had ever appointed someone to act as the Chief of the Wizengamot while he was away, but he thought it would a good idea to appoint Madam Longbottom, though he could not remember why.

Maurice went to the cabinet to get the forms. Form 666 'Appoint a new Chief of the Wizengamot' was right next to Form 666a 'Appoint an acting Chief of the Wizengamot' which had all just mysteriously burst into flames before Maurice opened the cabinet. Being only 4:00 am and Maurice had a party to get back to, he grabbed the closes form, after all he was not hired for his administrative skills, and filled it out and gave it to Dumbledore who signed it without reading. The form made itself copies for all of the Wizengamot members and vanished.

Dumbledore picked up his things and said goodbye to Maurice who had started humming "Better the Devil You Know" and disappeared in the green flames of the fireplace. Dumbledore had not noticed the sign on the door had changed to "Madam Augusta Longbottom. Chief Witch of the Wizengamot".

The powers that be, turned to look at Fortuna, who had a very innocent smile. She put her hand up and Fortuna gave her a high five.

...

"My lord." Papa said. "The magical creatures have sensed the bonding of Harry and Hermione. The fairies, phoenixes and house elves are already here. The goblins have requested permission to attend as have the centaurs and unicorns."

"Phoenixes!" Fergus said surprised.

"Three phoenixes, my lord." Papa replied. "This may be the most powerful bonding of the last 500 years."

"Well it will create a lot of goodwill to share this joy with all of the magical creatures. Let them come." Fergus said "We better ask Minerva, Filius and Pomona to watch and could you send Trippet to ask Hermione's parents to come here and use a elf port key. It will be easier to explain what is happening to their daughter if they can see it happening. Oh and better invite Madam Amelia Bones and Madam Augusta Longbottom, so the Ministry and the Wizengamot will have witnesses."

"Yes my lord and thank you. It is a great honour to see a soul bonding." Papa said.

"Fawkes, could you please take me to Harry and Hermione." Fergus asked. Fawkes picked up the hat and flamed them to the founder's quarters.

Papa called for Trippet and gave him a elf port key to bring the Grangers to the headmaster's office and sent him to find them. Then Papa called for five other elves and sent them to invite the other witnesses, the goblins, centaurs and unicorns.

Fawkes flamed the hat into the Ravenclaw chamber where Harry and Hermione were sleeping. Hogwarts had already enlarged the room and the phoenixes were singing songs of hope and joy in beautiful harmony. The fairies were flying around the room like shooting stars, through the all the colours of the rainbow that is the magic of Harry and Hermione that surrounding them. The house elves were watching standing in concentric circles around the bed, with their hands linked together to contain and focus Harry and Hermione's magic back to them. On the bed a blond girl was sitting, singing in harmony with the phoenixes.

Ally spoke to the hat. "My Lord, The bond is growing and will soon be strong enough to break through the binding on Harry magical core. Hermione's magic has already healed his malnourished body and the damaged of his mis-healed broken bones. For Hermione, she has been very well cared for but seems to have issues with her two front teeth and bushy untamable hair. So Harry's magic has given her perfect teeth and a gift to control her hair as she wishes."

"So Harry has shared his metamorphmagus ability with Hermione. This will be a very powerful bond. How did you know Hermione had issues with her teeth and hair?" Fergus asked.

Ally rolled her eyes "Oh please! Did you see the size of those teeth. She would never grow into them and that hair. Uncontrollable. She would never consider that she could be beautiful." Ally said thinking, males!

"Who is the child?" Fergus asked.

"The girl name is Luna Lovegood. The fairies brought her with them. She does sing so beautiful." Ally replied.

"Yes she does. She must be the daughter of Xenophilius and Celeste Lovegood. Could you ask her to stay after the bonding. I would like to have a word with her." Fergus asked.

Then there was a moan from Harry as his scar burst opened and a dark smoke came out with a scream. The largest white phoenix reached over and cried healing tears into the scar and it healed up to a thin line that started to fade away. The Hat gave a wide feral grin.

...

There was a knock on the bedroom door the Grangers suite at the Ritz. Daniel woke up and check the time on the clock next to the bed. 5:00 am. Then a second knock. Daniel got up and opened the door. Standing before him was a strange little creature about three feet high wearing a vest with the Hogwarts crest on it. "Good morning Mr Gangey. How are you this day?" Trippet asked. "My name is Trippet and I am a house elf from Hogwarts."

"Your who from where?" Daniel asked trying to quickly wake up. He was a morning person but 5:00 am is very early. Emma woke up straight away when she heard the word Hogwarts and came over to Daniel.

"You are from Hogwarts?" Emma asked.

Trippet nodded and said "Yes."

"Is Hermione alright. Has something happened to her?" Emma asked starting to panic.

"Hermione is well." Trippet answered.

"Is Harry alright?" Emma continued.

"Harry is well."

"Why are you here?" Daniel asked waking up as Emma had finished asking the important questions.

"To invite you to Hogwarts for a few days to discuss some matters with my lord." Trippet said as if it was obvious.

"You want us to go today?" Daniel asked thinking of a long drive to Scotland.

"I can take you as soon as you are ready." The elf replied.

"Okay we will just have a quick shower and get dress." Daniel said as Emma jumped into the bathroom. Daniel was surprised how quick Emma was and then he had a shower.

Daniel was quickly getting dress soon after. Emma called out to Trippet. "We will be with you in a moment, we just need to pack our bags." When Trippet came into the room and snapped his long fingers and all their clothes and things flew neatly into their bags which then closed themselves and shrunk to the size of match boxes. They put them in their pockets.

"Oh." said Dan amazed. "Er we just need to return our keys to the front desk." Trippet snapped his fingers again and the keys disappeared. "Er.. Our car is parked in the underground car park." Dan said holding the parking ticket and wondering what the elf would do. Then Trippet took the ticket and disappeared with a pop. A moment later he returned an gave Dan a model of his car. Dan looked at it. The detail was amazing, as he turned it over to have a look underneath, he almost dropped it when the car alarm sounded and the lights started to flash and realized that this was his actual brand new £30,000 BMW. He quickly got his car keys and turned off the alarm with the remote locking. As Emma laughed at Dan trying not to drop his new toy.

"How are we getting to Hogwarts" Emma asked as Trippet held up a piece of parchment for them to hold. When they touched it, the bedroom transformed into the headmaster office with only a slight hint of movement. "Oh we are here. What was that."

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I used an elf port key which are very smooth and quick as we have to transport food and drinks and sleeping babies. Could you please have a seat while I announce your arrival to my lord." And Trippet popped away.

A moment later there was a ball of flame in the middle of the room and a beautiful large bird appeared holding an old batted hat. The bird put the hat on the desk in front of them and flew over to his perch. "Good morning Mr and Mrs Granger." The Hat said to a very surprised couple. "Sorry to get you up so early. My name is Lord Fergus Gryffindor and I am the master and High Steward of Hogwarts. The children know me as the sorting hat but you may call me Fergus. May I offer you some refreshment."

"Oh, Er.. Good morning Fergus. You are not Headmaster Dumbledore? When the elf said we were to meet his lord I thought that would be Dumbledore." Daniel replied.

"No, Headmaster Dumbledore wears many hats but not me." Fergus said. "He is away at his other jobs. The founders of the school made me to look after the school. Now would you like some refreshments?"

"Could we have a strong white coffee with two sugars, thank you." Daniel asked now getting used to the magical world and talking to an old batted hat was normal. "Why are we here? Are Harry and Hermione alright? Professor McGonagall said we would not be able to see the school."

Trippet popped in with a table and two large mugs of coffee. Dan and Emma picked up mug each and thanked Trippet.

"Professor McGonagall is correct in saying that as muggles, you would not be able to see the school as there are magical wards around it to stop non magical people from finding it. But once you are brought inside the wards you would be able to see the school." Fergus explained. "We use to have open days for the parents of muggleborns to come and visit the school to see what their children were learning. It was very difficult for parents to send their children off to a school they could not see. We can talk more about that later. But as for Harry and Hermione, they are well but before you go and see them, I need to explain something about magic." Fergus said. "They met for the first time today?"

"Yes." Emma said and explained the meeting at Kings Cross station. "And they became instant friends." Dan added.

"Yes that is what I suspected. A large part of magic is emotion. You will be familiar how people meet and sometimes they click or bond and become friends and others not so friendly. Magic adds a new dimension. And when a wizard meets a witch and their magic is compatible. It will reach out and bond them together. Most of the times just as friends, or good friends or sometimes something much more, depending on how compatible and powerful their magic is." Dan and Emma nodded following the explanation. "Well, Harry and Hermione's magic is very compatible and they are both very powerful even at their young age. So a very strong bond is forming between them. The strongest bond is a soul bond where their souls are bonded into one and they sharing everything."

Dan and Emma nod starting to get worried. "And Harry and Hermione are er.. soul bonded?" Emma asked.

The hat nodded "Oh good you understand. We will go to see them now. Fawkes!" Fawkes flew over to them. "Please hold onto a tail feather." Dan and Emma took hold onto a feather with one hand while the other held their mug of coffee as Fawkes picked up the hat and they saw a ball of warm bright flame surrounded them.

When the flames cleared, they were in a large chamber full of magic and magical creatures. There was the bed with Harry and Hermione asleep in each others arms surrounded by all these beautiful colours moving around and a young blond girl sitting on the bed singing with the large birds behind them. Around the bed were the rings of elves holding hands. Then they saw the fairies, unicorns, centaurs and goblins. Next to them were some more witches and a large goblin. On the wall was a large portrait filled with happy smiling witches and wizards watching the bonding. Dan could see the glow around Harry and Hermione but Emma could see all the colours and the both of them could feel the emotion of the magic of love, joy and hope. They had never seen or felt anything so beautiful.

Ally popped next to the hat. "The binding on Harry's core is starting to release."

A few moment later there was a surge of magic, light, love, joy and hope filled the chamber.

As the bond stabilized, the light show faded. But the feeling of love, joy and hope stayed with those few who had seen the bond happen.

In the ministry an ancient book opened and a new record was added. Lord Harry James Potter completed a soul bond with Lady Hermione Jane Granger Potter this day the 2nd of September 1991 at Hogwarts. Witness by Madam Amelia Bones for the Ministry, Madam Augusta Longbottom Chief Witch of the Wizengamot. A certificate of Soul Bonding and congratulatory letter appeared and rolled itself up and promptly disappeared. The ancient book closed and sealed itself.

Next to the still sleeping Harry and Hermione, a roll of parchment appeared and everyone cheered and came up to Dan and Emma and congratulated them as the Hogwart's house elves served a light breakfast.

The hat introduced Dan and Emma and the other witches to Lord Ragnok and his family. Filius was beside himself to meet the head of the Goblin nation as were Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom. They knew how great an honour this was. Lord Ragnok present a beautiful goblin made sword for Harry and two matching gold lockets for both Harry and Hermione. Fergus quietly caught Ragnok ear and said that they may further business the next day.

The Centaurs congratulated them and presented the new couple with gold rings to show they are friends of the Centaurs. And the elves gave them a large golden memory crystal which had a memory of the bonding. The elf memory crystal was very special as it could project a 3D image with surround sound and included the feelings. The fairies sprinkled pixie dust all over and around the sleeping couple and anyone else who stood still for too long.

Amelia and Augusta said hello the Grangers. "This soul bonding is very important for Harry and Hermione as a soul bonded couple are emancipated and considered adults in the magical world. After Harry's parents were murdered, Dumbledore took control of Harry and hid him from everyone but looking at Harry's condition, he has not been well cared for." Augusta explained.

"Yes, it makes my goblin blood boil to see a child in that state." Lord Ragnok added. "Dumbledore tried to claim the Potter vaults saying he was Harry's guardian but he could not or would not produce the will as proof. So Dumbledore was denied access and could only take money from Harry's trust vault for his care. Care which I do not see. Gringotts will be investigating this."

"With the soul bonding Harry is free of Dumbledore's control and able to inherit his family fortune and title." Fergus said. "He will have access to his family properties but will still need a guardian for the muggle world. Dan and Emma would you consider beings Harry's muggle guardians as he seems to have joined your family and if Harry agrees?"

Emma looked at Dan who nodded "We would like to do that, if Harry agrees." Emma said.

"Very good." said Lord Ragnok. "To help you, Gringotts will ward all of your properties with the best protection we have. And now I must take my leave. Thank you for sharing this event with the Goblin nation."

Amelia and Augusta discussed further what the soul bond meant for Harry and Hermione with Dan and Emma. Then Fergus quietly said to Amelia and Augusta that they would have further business tomorrow. "Oh Fergus, are you aware that Albus has resigned as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and appointed me as Chief Witch." Augusta asked a surprised hat.

"Albus has resigned." Fergus laughed. "And not just appointed you as acting chief witch?" Augusta showed Fergus and Amelia the appointment parchment. "The old fool has filled out the wrong form. He was going to try and win some favour from you so he could use Neville in his plans. You must make sure he can not get the position back, Augusta. We have much to discuss tomorrow." They agreed and took their leave, promising to see the Grangers later.

While Dan was discussing the stars with the centaurs, Luna took Emma hand and introduced her to the fairies and she was very excited to pat the unicorns. Then Luna lead Emma over to the painting and introduced a surprised Emma to a magical portrait of an older version of Luna. "Hello my love. Happy birthday." Celeste Lovegood welcomed her daughter. "The fairies said there was a soul bonding happening and I had to come. Luna you sang so beautifully."

"Hello mum, this is my special friend Emma Granger. She is Hermione's mother." Luna said. "Emma this is a magical portrait of my late mother, Celeste Lovegood."

"Late! I am so sorry Luna." Emma said as she hugged her.

"Hello Emma, thank you for caring for my daughter." Celeste said. 'I had an unfortunate accident in my lab at home but Xenophilius and I had made a magical portrait during the war, just in case." Celeste explain how and what a magical portrait was when a young redhead woman with green eyes came into view and wrapped Celeste in a hug. "Lily, I am so happy to see you. Did you see the bonding? Emma this is Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Lily this is Emma Granger, Hermione's mother."

"Hello Celeste and Emma. I saw the last part of the bonding. It was amazing. Goldynose the Potter accounts manager heard about the bonding and remembered Dumbledore had taken James and my magical portraits and it took him a while to find us and release the binding so we can travel to other paintings. James has gone with the boys to celebrate." Lily said as they got to know each other. Later Lily and Celeste said goodbye to Emma and went to find James and join in the celebration.

Luna left the three mothers to talk and came over to the hat. "Ally said you wished to see me after the bonding."

"Yes Luna how old are you?" Fergus asked.

"I am 11 years old today." Luna said a little sad as she missed the cut off date by one day and will have to wait a whole year before she could start at Hogwarts.

"Well, if you are 11 and I sort you. You can start Hogwarts today. Would you like me to sort you?" Fergus asked. Luna nodded with a big smile. "Well put me on your head and lets get you sorted."

Dan and Emma watched as Luna put the hat on. Luna's face showed expressions ranging from questioning and answering to relief and joy as the hat said "Ravenclaw." The hat called to Filius. "Filius could you escort your new Raven to Diagon Alley to get her wand and school things."

"Yes course Fergus. Luna, we could go after lunch if that is okay." Filius said. Luna nodded a yes.

After everyone left, Trippet conjured up a couch for Dan and Emma to sit on while they waited for Harry and Hermione to wake up. Luna stayed with them and curled up on Emma's lap to sleep as she had been up all night. It felt good to have the arms of a loving mother around her again.

Harry's nightmare turned dream.

Harry had gone to bed a very happy boy. He had met his first best friend this morning and she is so cute. To think his morning had started with making breakfast for the Dursleys. Then his uncle had complained how much bother it was to take him to Kings Cross where he just dumped him and said to never come back. Harry had his ticket but could not find how to get on to Platform 9 ¾. It was getting later and no one would help him. He just sat on his trunk and thought he had hit rock bottom. Then he wished for a friend with all of his heart and his wish was granted. His best friend was so cute with her honey eyes and wild untamable hair, just like his. He had already decided to ask her to be his girlfriend when he saw her in the morning. Harry had learnt all about best friends and boyfriends and girlfriends from over hearing the TV shows while he prepared meals and cooked for the Dursleys. He was not allowed to watch but he could hear them from in the kitchen. Fonzie had given Richie a lot of valuable advice and tips as he guided the teenager through the minefield that are girls.

But then Harry could not feel or sense his Hermione. And his happy dream became a nightmare as all the old fears came back to haunt him. The other children that he had met only to see them beaten up by Dudley and his thugs. Then have Dudley play his favourite game. Harry Hunting.

Harry ran and ran looking everywhere for Hermione. After what seemed to be days, Harry felt her near. He followed his heart and ran faster and there she was. Smiling and looking for him. He wrapped Hermione in his arms and kiss her with all of his heart. Then he snuggled into her arms and held her tight. The time had come. Summoning all of his courage he looked into those honey eyes and said "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" He held his breath as he waited for his answer. "Yes Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend." He was so happy as he slept with a big smile.

Hermione's nightmare turned dream.

Hermione was a happy girl when she went to bed and dreamed of her cute wizard with the black untamable hair and those gorgeous emerald green eyes. And that smile. If he did not ask her to be his girlfriend the next day she was going to hug him tight until he did. Hermione had not learnt about love and romance from the TV as her friends were books. And she had found her mothers stash of Mills and Boon and read them all.

Then she could not sense Harry and started to feel alone and all of her fears came back. Hermione had had a very lonely childhood. Her parents loved her but were very busy setting up their practice and she had a string of nannies. Then there was her first and only big birthday party. It was a disaster. She was turning five and had just started school. Having a birthday on the 19th of September mean that she had the first birthday for the class and had invited everyone hoping to find a friend. But only 10 RSVP to say they could not come for whatever excuse they could make up. The rest just did not bother. Then the night before the girl who was to play the fairy called to say she had been double booked and could not come until two hours after the party was due to end. Her mother was at her wits end what to do. She had prepared all this delicious food and no one came. Hermione and her mother were so heart broken to be treated so cruelly. Her father had to take the family on a holiday to try and cheer them up. And the story was repeated, no one wanted to be her friend. Then the bullies started to make her do their homework. She had change schools twice to get away from them.

Now she had to find her Harry. She searched and ran calling his name for days it seemed. Then she sensed him and followed her heart and there he was, running to her. He wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her. It felt so real. Then he looked into her eyes and asked her to be his girlfriend. His voice sound so close that Hermione woke up, opened her eyes and said "Yes Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend." and kissed him. Hermione then saw Harry was in her arms but asleep with a big smile "Thank you Hermione I like you a real lot." Harry said in his sleep.

"Harry. Harry wake up." Hermione shook him.

"Hermione! I am sorry. I don't know how I got into your bed?" Harry said embarrassed.

"I don't know either, but this is not my bed and if it is not yours where are we?" Hermione wonder. They were comfortable in each others arms and did not let go.

"Your in the Ravenclaw suite of the Founder's quarters." Said a voice with a smirk, that Hermione recognized immediately.

"Dad?" Hermione said as they turned to face the direction the voice had come from and Harry moved in front of Hermione to protect her, without letting her go. And there was a squeal from Emma and Luna as they jumped on the bed to hug Harry and Hermione while Dan waited to hear what explanation his brilliant daughter could come up with before he let them off the hook.

Harry just hugged the blond girl with one arm while Emma hugged them all. He saw Hermione's father come over and he thought his live expectancy would be very short when Dan shook Harry's hand and said "Congratulations son and welcome to the family." Dan said with a smile and handed a rolled up parchment to Harry. Harry unrolled it and said "Certificate of Soul Bonding?"

Emma read on and said "Lord Harry James Potter!"

Hermione read "Lady Hermione Jane Granger Potter!"

Luna read "Are soul bonded. The Blibbering Humdingers were right. You two are so lucky."

"A Lord." Dan said "And here I was hoping for a prince."

"So you are not going to kill me?" Harry asked.

"Not today, not after what we saw. It was amazing." Dan said. And Emma went on to explain the soul bond and what they saw and felt.

"So Hermione and I are one. How does that work?" asked Harry.

"Well if I tickle Hermione." Emma said as she tickled Hermione and both Harry and Hermione jumped the same way. "You both feel it." So Luna tickled Harry and both Harry and Hermione jumped back the same way.

It looked like fun so Luna tickled Harry at the same time as Emma tickled Hermione and there was a golden glow as Harry and Hermione laughed a loud "No!" And Luna and Emma suddenly found themselves stuck to the ceiling. Dan fell off his chair laughing and then realized that Harry and Hermione did not know how to get Luna and Emma off the ceiling. Ally refused to help as she thought Emma and Luna were not being nice to her lord and lady, so Dan call for Trippet, who snapped his fingers and Luna and Emma slowly floated to the floor. Where Dan, Harry and Hermione tickle them while Ally just smiled.

After they stopped laughing, Emma continue "Fergus explained with the soul bond, that you are both now emancipated in the magical world but you will still need guardians in the muggle world and asked if Dan and I could be your guardian if you agreed."

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and heard her voice in his head _'Please say yes. They love me __so much and they would love you. It would mean the world to them.'_

Harry turned to look Dan in the eyes."I would love that." That answer got him a group hug with everyone.

"But what about the Dursley?" Harry asked.

"Er... Fergus said that they will not be available to be your guardians soon." Dan said.

Hermione caught her mothers eye and directed her attention to the blond girl.

"Oh, this is my special friend Luna Lovegood. She came with the fairies." Emma said with a smile and a straight face because it was true. "She is starting at Hogwarts today and is in Ravenclaw."

"Hello Luna." Harry said.

"Will you be our friend?" Hermione twin spoke.

Luna gave them a big smile and said "Yes!" and hugged them. Luna thought to her self. 'Friends at last.'

Ally brought them lunch after which Filius took Luna to get her wand and school things and to meet with her father at the Quibbler office.

Harry asked Dan and Emma. "Are you happy for Hermione and me to be together?"

"Well it has happen so quickly and we would be more comfortable when Hermione turned 30. But you have shown me what sort of a man you are when you woke up this morning and thought Hermione may be in danger and you immediately moved to protect her. That is what a father looks for in a son in law. Some one who will protect, care and love their daughter." Dan explained.

"Harry, both you and Hermione are very young and are not ready for many things. I see in your eyes that you have had a very hard life with no love at all and your childhood ended many years ago. Your soul bond has given you the chance to join a loving family and grow up with Hermione and learn how to love her." Emma added. Then went through the ground rules with them. "Harry, if you comfortable with this you may call us, Dan and Emma, to call us aunt and uncle might bring back bad memories." Emma said.

"Fergus said that you can stay in the founders quarters as there are spare bedrooms for your guests." Dan said indicating Emma and himself.

Trippet came to take them on a tour of the school and casted a notice-me-not charm so no one would take any notice of the family group. The magic of the soul bonding had permeated through Hogwarts and all of the students and staff were responding to the positive feeling. Even Filch was in pain as he tried to smile as he waltzed around with Mrs Norris in his arms. It almost broke his face. Love seemed to be in the air as a number of senior students holding hands and looking for an empty broom closet. Word had gotten around that Snape was missing but everyone thought the happy feelings were making the miserable sod, sick.

Luna returned from Diagon Alley and showed off her new wand. Harry and Hermione taught her the spells and charms they had learnt on the train. And by imagining in her mind what what she wanted her magic to do, Luna quickly master them. She was also able to do the wandless lumos spell and create a ball of light. The three had created balls of light and put them floating in Dan and Emma's bedroom. Where they were still glowing the next morning.

Harry and Hermione shared their bedroom with Luna who had hugged Ally and snuggle up with her in her bed. Harry snuggled up with Hermione in his arms and kiss her goodnight. They said goodnight to all of their parents, then shared their thoughts of the day. They had a very emotional moment when Harry met his parents magical portraits for the first time, along with Luna's mother and watch the soul bonding with them, via the elf crystal. The feeling of love and hope gave them beautiful dreams.

The powers that be picked up her pen as they had stopped using quills eons ago and added after Hogwarts, the names of Fortuna, Dan and Emma Granger, Luna Lovegood, Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Lord Ragnok, the centaurs, elves and fairies to the list of true friends of Lord Harry James Potter.

One wish was going to change everything.


	4. Chapter 4 Back at Gringotts

Harry Potter Wishing for a friend Chapter 4

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

The story seems to have taken a life of it's own.

What if Harry wished for a friend with all of his heart and the powers that be granted that wish and because Harry was not greedy but was so thankful, she gave Harry more good friends than he could imagine.

Dumbledore is a Manipulative Old Fool who believes he alone knows what is best for everyone in his greater good. Molly, Ronald, Draco and Lucius are just being themselves.

Happy Birthday Harry. Make it a good one. 31/07/80

Happy Birthday Neville for yesterday. 30/07/80

Chapter 4. At Gringotts.

Goldynose, the Potter Account Manager was walking to his office. He had been trying to find Harry Potter since his parents were murdered but Dumbledore had blocked every attempt and hidden Harry from everyone. Then Dumbledore tried to access the Potter vaults, claiming his was Harry's guardian but could not or would not produce the Potter's will as proof. Dumbledore was most annoyed when he was denied access but as he had Harry, he was given the key to access to Harry's trust vault for providing care for Harry. The trust vault was maintained at 50,000 galleons and refilled on Harry's birthday. Each year Dumbledore would come on Harry's birthday and drain the lot. In nine years Dumbledore had taken 450,000 galleons.

Goldynose knew Harry would be going to Hogwarts this year and was very angry with Griphooks for not bringing Harry to see him when Harry came to collect some money for his school supplies. Now, Broadface had requested his attendance at a meeting at Hogwarts tomorrow. In preparation of finally meeting Harry this year, he had audited the books and checked the state of the Potter properties. Harry's parents had charge Gringotts to train and prepare Harry to manage the Potter Estate. That training was to start when Harry turned 11 years old.

Goldynose had just entered his office when he received a memo stating that Harry Potter had started a soul bond and Lord Ragnok was going to attend. He remembered that James and Lily had magical portraits that Dumbledore had borrowed shortly after their deaths. He knew that they would want to be there for their son. So Goldynose followed the Gringotts trace on the portraits and found them in a hidden room off the Headmasters private quarters at Hogwarts.

Goldynose was annoyed at himself when he entered, as he had tripped one of Dumbledore's wards that he had set around the room. Goblins pride themselves at being great curse breakers and going through a wizard's wards should be a piece of raw dragon steak. So to get his own back at Dumbledore he removed the ward so it looked like Dumbledore had forgotten to set it.

Goldynose found the portraits and released the bindings on them and James and Lily's image woke up. "Goldynose, what has happen and where are we?" James asked.

"Good morning my Lord James and Lady Lily, we will have time to talk later but your son, Harry has just started Hogwarts and is in the middle of a soul bonding in the Ravenclaw suite of the Founders Quarters. Please go quickly and I will take your portraits back to my office at Gringotts." Goldynose said.

"A soul bonding! Quick James we must go." Lily said as she grabbed James.

"Thanks Goldynose, we will see you soon." James said as Lily pulled him along.

Goldynose returned to his office at Gringotts and heard a strange tearing/shredding sound coming from the storage room. He opened the door and the floor was covered knee deep with shredded parchment as all the betrothal contracts in all of the boxes were shredding themselves. That mean only one thing. The soul bonding was completed. Goldynose went to the Potter family vault and collected the head of house ring and a tray of Potter family rings. He will need to take them with him tomorrow.

...

In the Supreme Mugwump office at the International Confederation of Wizards, Dumbledore felt a tingle. 'An elf has gotten into my secret chamber at Hogwarts.' he thought then promptly forgot it.

...

In a cabinet in the Headmaster's private quarters a odd looking marriage contact was trying very hard to shred itself, but it had some very strong protective charms placed on it. It was odd looking as it was a forged document and the forging charms were failing as it tried to destroy itself. The harder it tried the hotter it got until it burst into flames. Unfortunately it set fire to the cabinet. In the other side of the cabinet was Dumbledore's pride and joy. All of the pairs of sox's that he had bought for himself. Hogwarts detected the fire quickly and Fergus had sent a team of house elves to put the fire out. But the cabinet was completely destroyed. The elves opened the windows to air the room and went to get Fergus. "My lord." Papa said. "The fire is out but a cabinet that held a number of parchments has been destroy along with all of whitebeard's sox's. The destruction of the cabinet has revealed a hidden room that I did not know about. Whitebeard must have made his own chamber of secrets, for himself. I have instructed Trippet to find out what is in there."

"My lord," Trippet reported. "Whitebeard has a number of tracking and monitoring instruments keyed to a number of people. Most of these people are dead including master Harry's parents, but some are still working. They are keyed to greenhat, the blond vampire, the bat and red snake eyes."

"I am not surprised. Well, we can make use of them. Do they indicate where the bat and red snake eyes are?" Fergus asked.

"Yes my lord," Trippet replied. "They show them to be in the wall of the Headmaster's office."

"Well you can say this of whitebeard, when he wants to, his charms are very accurate." Fergus summed up. "Can you move the working one to our hidden room and replace them with some working copies keyed to something else?"

"As you wish my lord." Trippet said as he popped away.

...

In another cabinet in a strange looking house that defied gravity, a copy of the odd looking marriage contact was trying to shred itself, but it also had some very strong protective charms placed on it. The harder it tried the hotter it got until a red head woman heard the noise that it made. She had only just said goodbye to her husband and two youngest children who were going to St Mungo's today. She glad that her husband was out as he did not know about the odd looking contract. She immediately cast more protective charms to stop it destroying itself. So it got hotter and hotter until it exploded in a ball of flame. Unfortunately right next to the contract was a beautiful slim wedding dress that Molly had worn to her wedding, but after seven children would never wear again. Next to the wedding dress was a fresh stock of highly inflammable love potion and her hidden supply of fire whiskey. The ball of flame triggered the highly inflammable love potion and fire whiskey into a huge explosion that destroyed the strange looking house that no longer defied gravity, for gravity had won as Luna would tell you. The mother was blown clear but was badly injured. As she laid there she thought about the contract, that was supposed to give her the future she thought she deserved, but had just destroyed everything they had.

Arthur felt a tingle. There was a problem with the wards around the burrow and asked for Bill to look after Ronald and Ginny as they waited to be called for their examination. He ran to the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames. He was spat out of the Amos Diggory's fireplace and knew something bad had happen to the burrow. Amos was there, surprised by Arthur's sudden arrival and together they apparated to the burrow or where it had been. They quickly found Molly as the Aurors arrived to check out the magical disturbance and they call for a mediwitch who came and stabilized Molly and portkeyed her to St Mungo's with Arthur. The Aurors investigated the cause of the explosion and found the remains of the love potion vials and the fire whiskey keg and filed their report for their director of DMLE, Madam Bones.

…...

Fergus had Papa release whitebeard's binding on Professor Binns and allowed him to cross over as any unfinished business was well and truly done.

Hogwarts was now short a history professor, a potion professor and a DADA professor. And they were needed to be replaced before classes started in two days. Fergus had in mind three outstanding students that would be most suitable. He had Papa write out the 'Your application for the position of History / Potion / DADA professor has been successful' letters filled out for Emmeline Vance, Andromeda Tonks and Remus Lupin requesting that they arrive at 3:00 pm today, for orientation. Papa sent the letters with house elves as it was 10:00 am already.

Emmeline had called on her friend Andromeda for morning tea that morning. Emmeline did not know what she would do as a freak storm had destroyed the building where she worked. She hated the job and the pureblood bigot of a boss had just sacked all his staff as he cashed in on the insurance and disappeared with their redundancy payments. He did not get very far when he was struck by lightening and burnt to a crisp. It took Tempestas three attempts to hit him but she was got going to let the jerk profit from the windfall and not look after his staff. The third lightening bolt was the lucky one. You would think after the second lightening bolt in five minutes that someone was trying to get his attention but bigots are so self centered.

Andromeda sympathized with her friend. Her daughter was a sixth year HufflePuff and would be leaving school in two years. She had given up work to raise her daughter and had been using her potion masters to work part time developing new potions. Now she was looking for new opportunities.

They were very surprised when two Hogwarts elves popped in and gave them their second Hogwarts letters. They were even more surprised that the letter was not signed by Dumbledore but by Hogwarts herself. Hogwarts was calling to her children for help and they would answer her call. They told the elves that they would be there and went to pack.

The third elf popped beside a pile of smelly rags snoring on a park bench. He thought for a moment and popped way and returned with a plate full of bacon and eggs. The snoring stopped and hand reached out and took the plate. A minute later the plate was empty and a thankful Remus Lupin was awake and ready to read his second Hogwart's letter. He told the elf he would be there when the elf grabbed his hand and popped him into the DADA professor private quarters. The elf took his clothes and pushed Remus under the shower. For one, who had not had a hot shower in months it felt like heaven. The elf burnt Remus's rags and it was fortunate that Quirrell was the same size. The elf removed the stench of garlic and washed and cleaned all of the clothes. When Remus finally came out of the bathroom he looked and felt like a new wolf. The elf had laid out a fresh set of clothes and lunch was waiting for him. Afterwards he had a look over the range of course books as he waited for his meeting.

The powers that be looked over to Tempestas and raised an eye brow. Three attempts to hit a moving target. Tempestas looked a little disappointed. She needed to practiced.

...

After the excitement of the flaming contracts, Fergus went to 'question' the prisoners. Question was not quite what he did. As the prisoners were unconscious, Fergus could just view the memories without the interference of the conscious mind. From the rat he learnt how Peter had betrayed the Potters and watch it happen from the outside. When the house blew up, he went to find his lord and only found his cloak and wand. He ignored Harry as Harry always sicked up on him and took the cloak and wand and left before anyone else arrived. Then when Sirius caught up with the rat he saw the rat cry out "There is Sirius Black who betrayed the Potters to the dark lord" and blew up the street and fake his death by cutting off a finger and changing into a rat. The rat watch as they arrested Sirius and took him away. Then the rat found a red head boy to look after him and become his pet.

Fergus went back over the rat's memory of entering the house and saw a slight shimmer against a wall as the rat ran up the stairs. The rat had not noticed the shimmer but Fergus did and it looked like someone was hiding under an invisibility cloak. Fergus wonder who that could be? Fergus had all this information written down including a list of death eaters that the rat knew of.

Then Fergus viewed the memories of the bat. And saw the miserable life the bat had. That was compounded by the lost of his friendship to Lily. He saw the bat over hearing the prophecy but being disturbed before he heard it all and saw whitebeard watch the bat leave. He saw the joy as the bat told his dark lord the information and the horror the bat felt when the dark lord reason out the information to mean either Lily's son or Neville Longbottom. The bat pleaded with the dark lord for Lily but to no avail. Then the bat pleaded with whitebeard to protect Lily and promised to spy for him and then Fergus found an erased memory that he unlocked. The bat had, as sigh of good faith, told whitebeard that the rat was a death eater and the spy in the order only to have whitebeard point his wand and say obliviate. Of course whitebeard knew who the spy was as he read all their minds. There was a later memory of a grieving bat cursing himself, why had he not told whitebeard that the rat was a death eater and the spy in the order. There were a number of times whitebeard had taken the bat and others to find and heal Harry and take him back to No4, only to obliviate them later when they were upset with Harry's conditions. Fergus had all this information written down including a list of death eaters and supporters, that the bat knew of.

The Fergus read the memories of Quirrell and saw Whitebeard had asked Quirrell for his help to protect a powerful magical stone. Then over the summer, Quirrell wanted to study vampires in eastern Europe and whitebeard had given him the information of a contact in Albania. Where Quirrell met and was seduced by talk of power by dark lord's wraith. Then the excursion to Gringotts and the knowing looks that whitebeard gave him. Quirrell met a number of shady wizards after he became Quirrellmort but did not know if they were death eaters, as the dark lord was hiding from them. Being the back of Quirrell head was not good look for a powerful dark lord. Fergus recorded this information.

Fergus was not looking forward to reading the memories of the next sick monster. He remembered the first time when he sorted Tom Riddle into Slytherin. Being the heir of Slytherin with the gift of parselmouth, it was the only place he could go. He had warned Armando Dippet about the horrible life Tom has had at the orphanage and the danger of him going dark, and Armando had given the care of Tom to whitebeard who treated Tom as a special project. A project that whitebeard had stuffed up criminally to the horror of his many victims.

Fergus was only looking for information on the horcruxes and the names of death eaters. He will leave the rest for later. He found the memory of the first horcrux. It was the diary that Fergus had seen in Dobby's memory hidden in Malfoy manor. Fergus saw that Tom had borrowed the idea that the founders had when they made Fergus. Tom had made the diary horcrux with active memories. Fergus felt fortunate that Tom had not used him to make one of his horcruxes. That would have destroyed Hogwarts.

The second horcrux was a ring. Tom had found the Gaunt ring that had belonged to Salazar Slytherin with the resurrection stone. Tom was 16 years old and had murdered his muggle father and grandparents to make that horcrux and had hidden it under the floor of the old Gaunt hovel under some very nasty curses. One of the gifts Salazar Slytherin had given Fergus was parselmouth so Fergus understood what the curses were and they were very dark and very nasty.

The third was Helga's cup and he had given it to Bellatrix Lestrange and she told Tom that she had hidden it in her personal Black vault at Gringotts.

The fourth was Salazar Slytherin's locket. Tom had asked for Regulus Black to give him his house elf, Kreacher by name, and they had gone to a cave by the north sea. In the cave was a lake full inferi and a small island. Tom had the elf drink some potion to empty a stone bowl on a small island and put the locket in a bowl and covered it with potion again. The elf looked like it was dying so Tom had left it behind.

The fifth was Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem that Dobby had found in the come and go room.

Then there was Tom's familiar Nagini. Tom intended to make Nagini the sixth horcrux but had not done so yet. That was odd, Tom was hiding her at his muggle father's manor, for someone who hated his muggle roots, Tom did not mind using their abandoned home.

Fergus recorded this information along will a list of death eaters and what those death eaters had to done to earn their dark mark.

Thinking over what he had seen, Fergus realized that Tom had not known that he had accidentally made a seventh horcrux in Harry. A horcrux that Harry has destroyed this morning during his soul bonding to Hermione. They had Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and knew where the other ones were placed. Only a parselmouth could safely retrieve the ring. The Goblins would be happy to find the diary, the cup, the locket and Nagini. Then there was Kreacher. House elf are very tough and magically resilient. Could Kreacher still be alive?

"Papa, is the Black house elf, Kreacher still alive?" Fergus asked.

"Yes my lord. Kreacher is still alive. He is very old and may be a little mad. Would you like me to call him?" Papa asked. The hat nodded. "Kreacher!" Papa called out and a very old sick looking elf appeared in the office.

"You have call Kreacher? Papa?" Kreacher asked then jumped back when he saw the head of the dark lord. "You have captured the red snake eyes that murdered my master Regulus." And went over and kicked Quirrellmort.

"Calm down Kreacher." Fergus said.

Kreacher stopped kicking Quirrellmort and said. "Kreacher is sorry my lord." Then kicked Quirrellmort one last time.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes my lord. What can Kreacher do for you?"

"Do you know anything about a silver locket that red snake eyes had?"

"Yes my lord. Master Regulus gave the locket to Kreacher and told Kreacher to destroy it. But Kreacher has been a bad elf and has not been able to destroy the locket." Kreacher said with tears in his eyes.

"Can we help you destroy the locket, Kreacher?"

Kreacher looked at the hat with hope. "Kreacher would want your help to destroy the locket. Kreacher will go and bring the locket to you." And Kreacher popped away and returned with the locket. Papa took the locket and put it with the diadem.

"Kreacher. The Goblins have a very interesting way of destroying the dark evil in that locket that involves a pig that is slaughtered, roasted and eaten. I am sure that they would be happy to let you help eat the pig." Fergus said as Kreacher had a mad looking smile. "You can stay here and help guard the locket."

"Papa, thank you for your help. Could you return the guests to the hidden room." Fergus said. "How are Harry and Hermione?"

"They are well and the Grangers have accepted Harry into their family. There was one little issue when they stuck the mother and moon eyes to the ceiling but Trippet was able to help." Papa said. "Trippet took them on a tour of the castle this afternoon."

"That is good. Harry really wanted a family. How is the rest of the castle?"

"The positive feelings of the bonding has cheered the school and the Slytherin pureblood bigots have stopped hurting the house elves. Even the angry squib was dancing with the red eyed furball. But all of the broom closets are full. We may finish this year with more students than we started with."

"Thank you Papa. I need to think how to play this tomorrow, for the greater good for everyone."

"Thank you my lord." and Papa popped away.

…...

Madam Augusta Longbottom, Chief Witch of the Wizengamot arrived at her new office with two assistants and Madam Bones. She knew she had to move quickly to strengthen her position and take a firm grip on her new role. Before Dumbledore realized the error and tried to take it back.

They were packing all of Dumbledore's things away so that it could be investigated later when Maurice bounced in wearing his approved office uniform. "Old blue eyes? Your back early..." Maurice tried to say but the words died in his throat when he saw Madam Longbottom and the look on her face. Maurice spun on the spot and the toga was transformed into a stylish black turtle neck sweater, dark slacks and black polished shoes. "Good afternoon, Madam Longbottom. I see you have taken control of the office."

"You must be Maurice?" Madam Longbottom said. "As you can see I have two assistants and I am not sure that I will need a third. Come into the office and tell me where you were up to and we will see what we can do with you."

Maurice came into office and started to explain where thing were when Senior undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge arrived in the outer office and started bullying and intimidating the two new assistants with a 'The Minister' this and a 'The Minister' that. Maurice saw his opportunity and pounced on it.

"My dear Senior undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, how nice to see you. Have you lost weight and those earing they make your smile so sweet. And that shade of pink. Wow, it is just you." said Maurice so sickly sweet but the toad lapped it all up as she had been trying to get Maurice ever since she saw that toga. "Here let me take that big pile of paper. You look a little stressed out. Here, let me just rub that tiny neck of yours." Maurice conjured a pair of surgical gloves so he would not catch anything and carefully rubbed the neck and shoulders of the toad. The other witches watched in stunned silence as the big ugly toad melted into just ugly pond scum. "There, feeling better?" The toad nodded. "Good then now you just run along and I will take care of everything." The toad actually skipped from the office.

When she was gone, Maurice dumped all the paper work in the bin, with the used gloves. He turned to the other witches and the two assistants had their hands up claiming they were next and Amelia turned to Augusta "Well if you don't need him, I am sure I can find a place."

"Sorry Amelia, but he came with the office. If you ask nicely I may see my way to let you borrow him." Augusta said. "But, I am feeling a little stressed myself at the moment."

Maurice smiled, they had accepted him and there was so much he could do with their hair and clothes. Later, if they are really good, he would introduce them to the magic of Kylie Minogue concert.

...

Later that afternoon a very fluttered Minerva entered the headmasters office. "Fergus, what am I to do. Albus has not responded to the owls I have sent him. Three professors had disappeared and classes start in two days. It took Albus months to find and persuade Quirrell to do the DADA. And now I need to replace him and find a Potion and History Professors."

"Don't fret Minerva. I am sure it will all work out in the end. After all the school must go on." Fergus replied.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Minerva requested.

Remus opened the door and let Emmeline and Andromeda walk into the office resplendent in their Hogwarts Professor robes. "Good afternoon, Minerva, we are here for our orientation." Andromeda announced.

"Orientation?"

"Yes, we are your new History, Potions and DADA professors." Remus continued.

Minerva burst into big smile and ran over to hug her former students. She remembered how good they were in those subjects. "Thank you, thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for coming at such short notice." Then turning to the hat. "Thank you for this, Fergus. I will get you a new silk lining."

"Your welcome, Minerva, you know how to show an old hat a good time." Fergus replied. He loved it when a plan came together. Even a little one.

Minerva was very thankful and wondered how Fergus had done this, as she had been trying to get rid of the bat and spooky for years and to replace the stuttering Quirrell was a bonus. To have competent teachers has been on her wish list since whitebeard became headmaster.

...

Arthur was getting the results of the test that were done today. He had been under the effects of love and loyalty potions keyed to Molly since their fifth year. They gave him some flushing draught to clear the potion out of his system. As a head of a department in the ministry of Magic, he had to report this to the director of the DMLE and knew Molly would be arrested if she recovered. As head of family, he had to cast Molly out.

Free of the effects of the potion, Arthur remember back before Molly happen. There was another pretty red head that he was sweet on and he thought she liked him. He had followed her career after Hogwarts and she had never married. Now free of Molly, maybe he could renew the friendship. He felt he had to try.

Arthur was angry at the results for Ginny. Molly had been giving her a love potion keyed to Harry Potter. That would explain Ginny's crush on Harry. With the flushing draught and the care of a loving father, Ginny should make a full recovery.

Arthur was shocked and enraged for the results for Ronald. He too was dosed with the same love potion keyed to Harry Potter. Well that would explain a lot. All of the anger, jealousy, rage, selfishness and that inferiority complex issues Ronald had. After the flushing draught, Ronald was able to shed some light on how this happen. Apparently Ronald was hungry and found a cookie jar with 'Ginny' name on it, hidden in the cupboard and ate the lot. Ronald had been raiding that cookie jar for years. Arthur realized that Ronald will need counseling and anger management as well as his home schooling and deportment training. This could put Ronald back years and Arthur wondered where he would find the money to pay for it.

As they had no home to go back to, they went to Bill's flat and got some more bad news. Molly had some secret vaults at Gringotts for herself, Ginny and Ronald that contained a lot of galleons that the goblins had confirmed, had come from the trust vault of Harry Potter for a marriage contract for Ginny, that Molly had signed with Albus Dumbledore. Bill confirmed that the contract was destroyed this morning and somehow that had caused the destruction of the burrow. The goblins had taken back the money from these vaults and will be chasing Molly to recover what she had spent.

Arthur felt he could take no more bad news when his squib cousin arrived. He had heard that Molly had been cast out. Arthur parents hated Molly and had broken communications when Arthur married her. But what could Arthur do, he thought he loved her and she was carrying Bill. The cousin told Arthur now that Molly was gone, he could complete a promise he had made to Arthur's parent's. He had made a lot of money in the muggle world from what little that was left of the Weasley fortune. So he gave Arthur the keys to the old Weasley Manor and family vault. Arthur thanked him and almost cried as he looked at the keys in his hand that meant a brighter future for his family.

Then a certain red head lady arrived to see how Arthur was coping. He asked her if she would like to get a firewhiskey as he needed something strong, and then told Bill not to wait up for him.

...

The powers that be picked up her pen and added after the fairies, Tempestas to the list of true friends of Lord Harry James Potter.

Tempest had gone off to find some more pureblood bigots for target practice.

AN: This is a good place to end this chapter and let you think how much knowledge and information Dumbledore knew and did nothing about it.


	5. Chapter 5 Gringotts come to Hogwarts

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 5

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

The story seems to have taken a life of it's own.

What if Harry wished for a friend with all of his heart and the powers that be granted that wish and because Harry was not greedy but was so thankful, she gave Harry more good friends than he could imagine.

Dumbledore is a Manipulative Old Fool who believes he alone knows what is best for everyone in his greater good. Molly, Ronald, Draco and Lucius are just being themselves.

08/08/11

Chapter 5. Gringotts visits Hogwarts.

Harry Potter woke up in the arms of his soul mate. It was the best night sleep he has ever had. For the first time there were no nightmares to disturb and ruin his slumber, only beautiful dreams with a certain witch. He felt fresh and alive. He looked into the sleeping face of Hermione and saw her happy smile and hope she was still dreaming the dream he had last night. He was content to just stay there and watch her sleep. But it was a new day and Fergus had asked all of them to come to the headmaster's office at 10:00 am for a very important meeting. Harry carefully got out of bed without disturbing Hermione and walked pass Luna's bed on his way to the bathroom. Luna was sound asleep and holding a pillow instead of Ally. The elf must of given Luna the pillow to hug, as she went to get ready for the day.

After a hot shower and getting dress, Harry went to wake up Hermione and Luna. Luna was mumbling about nargles and humdingers so Harry thought he would let her sleep a little longer. Not sure how to gently wake Hermione, Harry went with the prince charming approach and kissed her but his wet untamely hair fell onto Hermione's face and she woke with a start with the cold wet hair in her face. Then she realized Harry was kissing her, so she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into his first hug of the day. From Luna's perspective it looked like Harry had just got swallowed by a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and she hoped that her friend would be okay.

Later after they finally had their showers, Emma came in to help Hermione brush her hair. She was very happy to see Hermione sitting on the bed with Harry on one side and Luna on the other carefully brushing the bushy tangle. "How did you wish to wear your hair today?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It is always a big bushy tangle after I brush it. I wish I could have it straight or curly or even just with a slight wave." Hermione said absent-mindedly, not noticing her mothers reaction as her hair obeyed those instructions and went from bushy to straight, then curly, then just with a slight wave.

"I like it now with just a slight wave." Harry said thinking that this is just what girls did with their hair and not knowing any better but Luna and Emma were stunned.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked looking in the mirror and seeing her hair beautifully tamed with just a slight wave. "O Merlin."

"Hermione, think straight hair." Emma asked. Hermione thought straight hair and her hair went straight.

"Now curly." Emma instructed and Hermione's hair went curly. "O my."

"Can you do colours?" an excited Luna asked. "Then we could be sisters."

Hermione looked at the colour of Luna's hair and shook her head. "I don't know." Hermione said but when she had finished shaking her head, her hair was blond. The same colour as Luna. Harry shook his head and his black locks turned blond too. Luna jumped up and hugged them both. "I have a brother and a sister." She cried then started to dance around the room.

Emma gave Hermione a closer look to see what else has changed and noticed her teeth. Hermione saw the look and grabbed the mirror to see for herself. Her two enormous front teeth were now the perfect size. "YES!" Hermione cheered and danced around with Luna while Harry was happy to see Hermione and Luna dancing, wondered if this happen every morning. It felt so good to see Hermione happy.

Ally came in to see what was happening with Dan and saw Hermione with blond hair with a slight wave, dancing with Luna. "Harry has shared his metamorphmagus ability with Hermione through the bond they share."

"Hermione will love him for that. She could never tame her hair." Dan said as he hugged Emma and saw the joy in Hermione's face.

The five of them went down to the great hall for breakfast. Susan and Hannah were sitting with Neville on the HufflePuff table and saw Hermione and Harry walk in to the great hall holding hands. Susan high fived Hannah as she had made a bet with Neville. That if Harry was still holding Hermione's hand, Neville had to hold her hand all day. Hannah was pleased to see Harry also holding the hand of a blond girl. So she took hold of Neville's other hand as he went all shades of red. Susan and Hannah waved to Hermione and Harry.

Harry and Hermione saw a very red Neville between Susan and Hannah sitting at the end of the HufflePuff table and went to join them.

"Good morning Susan, Neville and Hannah. May I introduce my parents, Dan and Emma Granger and this is our friend Luna Lovegood." then turning to her parents "Mom, Dad these are our friends, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot." Hermione said introducing everyone.

"Wow Hermione, your parents are here. Are they not muggles?" Susan asked.

"Yes, they had to come for a meeting today." Hermione said. "What did you guys do yesterday?"

"Well we practiced the spells and charms we learnt on the train and then after lunch, Cedric took us on a tour of the castle and showed us where all of our class rooms are." Neville said as they helped themselves to the delicious food and Neville went on to explain what else they did when the doors of the great hall opened and two stylishly dressed witches came in and saw Neville and Susan and came over to the table.

"Neville, is that your grandmother?" Emma asked.

Neville gave the two witches a close look. "Bloody Hell!" Neville whispered, shocked to see his grandmother looking so stylish and young. He went over to her and she gave him a hug as Susan realized the other stylish witch was her aunt. "Wow aunty. You look amazing and those colours and style looks fantastic." Susan said stunned.

The other professors came over to greet the two witches. "Augusta you look 50 years younger and that robe and colours are beautiful." Professor McGonagall marveled.

"Thank you, Minerva, My new assistant, Maurice, took us all shopping to celebrate my new role as Chief Witch. Did you know the muggles have this magical store call Harrods. They have the amazing range and colours. And this silly muggle fell in love with my awful hat with the vulture and just had to buy it. So Maurice sold it to him for his mother in law and that hat paid for my new wardrobe." Madam Longbottom said as she twirled on the spot to show off her new clothes. "And the hairdressers and beauty parlors were... I have never seen seen anything like them. And Maurice said he wanted a complete makeover for me and they went to work. Maurice sense of style and colours and his sharp eye for bargains. He is amazing."

"Well we will have to borrow him to take us shopping." Professor Pomona Sprout said and Minvera agreed.

"You don't mean Maurice the Silvertongue?" Minerva asked.

"Silvertongue?" Augusta questioned.

"Yes, Never served a detention as he always managed to talk his way out of them. Even with Severus." McGonagall explained the nickname. "Half the fun was trying to give him a detention and watch him work his magic."

"You should have seen him with Umbridge. You had to see it to believe." Amelia said as she shared the story with them. 

Augusta turned to Neville. "You sold that hat, Gran?" Neville asked surprised as he had seen her wear it everywhere. "I thought it was your favourite hat?"

"Oh Neville. What on earth would make you think I liked that awful hat?" Augusta asked. "I hated it, but I had lost a bet to Molly Prewett and had to wear that hat until someone bought it off me."

"Oh." Neville said.

"I don't think that muggle liked his mother in law. But they will be in for a big surprise when the stasis charm on the vulture wears off." Augusta said with a wicked smile. "That vulture hasn't eaten for 30 years." All the witches laughed. It really was a horrible hat and Molly was the sort of person who would insist that she wore it. Even after 30 years.

"Now Neville, could you explain this letter you sent me?" Augusta asked.

"Yes Gran, I tried some of my friends wands on the train to the Hogwarts and found it much easier to do magic." Neville explained as he demonstrated the lumos spell using his father's wand and then trying Harry's wand and getting a far better result.

"Well Neville, I see what you mean. We should have some time later this afternoon and I will take you to get your own wand." Augusta said. "Will that be okay Minerva?"

"That should not be a problem, Augusta." McGonagall said.

"Are these all these children, your friends Neville?" Augusta asked.

"Oh sorry Gran. You know Susan and Hannah. They are in HufflePuff with me and this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, they are in Ravenclaw. And this is my newest friend, Luna Lovegood." Neville said proudly as Luna had a shy smile, happy to be making more friends.

…...

At 9:45 am, Dan, Emma, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Augusta, Amelia and Minerva made their way to the headmasters office. There they met the goblins from Gringotts. Celeste, James and Lily watched from a large portrait at the back.

"Good morning." Fergus welcomed them and started the introductions. "This is Broadface the account manager for Hogwarts, Silverclaw the Black family account manager and Goldynose the Potter family account manager. And this boy with the green eyes and black hair with blond streaks, is Harry Potter."

"My lord, if I may go first?" Goldynose asked Fergus who nodded. "My lord Potter, I am so happy to finally meet you. I have been trying since that night but Dumbledore has always thwarted me." And Goldynose bowed to Harry.

"Please call me Harry, Goldynose." Harry said.

"Thank you my Lo... Harry." Goldynose pulled out a small box and presented it to Harry. "This is the Potter family head of house ring. With your coming of age by your soul bonding yesterday, you are able to wear it as Lord Potter." And Harry took the ring and put it on the ring finger of his left hand. It glowed golden and resized itself to fit and started to communicate with Harry.

"Thank you Goldynose." Harry said. "Is it suppose to talk to me?"

"Yes, the ring is charmed to give advice and information as well as access to your properties and act as a portkey." Goldynose explained as he opened the other tray of rings. "These are the Potter family rings. This row is for the Lady Potter to choose a ring and the other rows are for family members. They are charmed for protection and act as a portkey."

Hermione and Emma were stunned. The rings were beautiful with large diamonds, emeralds and rubies. Harry nudged Hermione. "Please pick a ring, Hermione."

"They are all so beautiful, Harry." Hermione said then picked a gold ring with a diamond surrounded by green emeralds. It glowed as it resized to fit her finger.

Then Goldynose offered the tray to Emma. "Please choose a ring from these rows. As Harry is a member of your family, so you are now a member of his and now under his family's protection."

A surprised Emma choose a gold ring with emeralds. Dan choose a simple gold ring. Luna was surprised when Goldynose offer her a ring and she looked to Harry who smiled and nodded. She choose a gold ring with a ruby surrounded by emeralds. Goldynose went on to explain the protections the rings gave and how the portkey worked. "When you have time Harry, I will take you on a tour of your properties."

"Thank you, Goldynose." Harry said and took Hermione over to the portrait to show his parents the rings and Luna followed to showed her mother.

"Oh, Hermione that was the same ring I choose." Lily said as she lifted up her hand for Hermione to see. "I thought it was the most beautiful as the emeralds matched my eyes."

"They match Harry's eyes too." Hermione said. "I love it." Lily went on to explain how to make the ring visible only when she wanted it to be.

"My lord, If I may speak now." Silverclaw asked Fergus who nodded. "If I may Harry, your godfather is unable to be head of house and as his godson you have the right to be regent until he is free and able to to do the duties." The ring explained the details quickly to Harry as Hermione listen in through the bond. Silverclaw presented the Black family head of house ring to Harry who placed it next to the Potter ring.

"Who is his godfather? " Amelia asked.

"Sirius Black." said James and Lily together. Fergus smiled for what was about to happen.

"**WHAT!**" said Amelia, Augusta and Minerva. "But he betrayed you to you-know-who."

"Sirius would never betray us to Voldemort." James said as the three witches flinched.

"But Sirius was your secret keeper." Amelia said.

"No he was not. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper." Lily said.

"But Sirius murdered Pettigrew and twelve muggles." Amelia said.

"**No he did not.** Pettigrew murdered those muggles and framed Sirius." Fergus threw in.

"**WHAT!**" said Amelia, Augusta, Minerva, James and Lily. As the rest in the room tried to follow what they were talking about.

"Pettigrew is a death eater. He betrayed the Potters, murdered those muggles, framed Sirius and escaped." Fergus said.

"What are you talking about Fergus?" Minerva asked. "Dumbledore said it was Black who betrayed the Potters, murdered Peter and the muggles and is now in Azkaban."

"Dumbledore did the Fidelius charm and knew the secret keeper was Peter. What is Sirius doing in Azkaban?" James demanded.

"Harry, who raised you if Sirius was not there?" Lily asked dreading the answer.

"The Dursley's." Harry said.

"**WHAT! YOU WERE NEVER TO GO TO THEM. THEY HATED MAGIC.** The list was Sirius, Frank and Alice, Minerva and Amelia." Lily yelled. "**WHAT THE HELL HAS DUMBLEDORE DONE.**"

"I didn't have live with the Dursleys?" Harry said bitterly as Hermione and Luna hugged him.

"Never again, Harry, your new family will love you from now on." said Emma as she came over to join the hug with Dan.

"Dumbledore said it was for the best." Minerva wondered ashamed of herself.

"Harry could have grown up with Neville."

"He could have grown up with Susan."

"He could have been my son." said a very pissed off Minerva.

"Fergus, what proof do you have?" Amelia asked.

"Papa, if you could kindly bring in our first guest." Fergus asked the elf.

Papa brought in the stunned rat. As soon as James and Lily saw it they recognized it.

"**PETTIGREW!**"

"**WHAT!** He has been dead for ten years."

Minerva transformed the rat back into it human form. "Oh Merlin, What have you done Albus?"

"Amelia, we must release Sirius Black at once." Augusta said.

"But we will need the approval of the Chief Warlock." Amelia said. Augusta looked at her and then the galleon dropped. "Or the new Chief Witch." She smiled.

"Azkaban is a place so bad you do not want to stay there one second longer." Augusta said. "Fergus can we use the fireplace. It will be quicker?"

"Yes. I will take good care of the rat. And we will have lunch while we try to get over this turn of events." Fergus said as the two witches disappeared in the green flames.

Minerva came over to Harry and hugged him. "I am so sorry Harry. I told Albus that they were the worse kind of muggles. But he said it was for the greater good. I am so ashame of myself."

"I am sorry too, aunty Minnie. They hated me, called me a freak..." Harry said as the old witch cried into his shoulder for what had happen and for what could have been. Hermione and Luna joined into the hug. "I forgive you. You tried." Harry said to comfort her.

"I did not try hard enough."

"Harry, do wish us to proceed against the Dursleys?" Goldynose asked.

"O Merlin yes Goldynose." Lily ordered. "Take them for everything they have, after what they have done to my Harry." And Emma and Minerva agreed. Goldynose smiled.

"Fergus. How bad is this Azkaban?" Dan asked.

"Hell would be a holiday camp compared to Azkaban. It is guarded by dementors, the worse creatures known. They suck out all of your happy thoughts and leave you with your worse nightmares. Very few survive for long and Sirius as been there for ten years." Fergus explained and then asked Papa to bring them lunch.

The goblins came over to Dan and Emma. "We have tried for years to find Harry and to get a trial for Sirius but Dumbledore blocked us every time as he was the Chief Warlock." Silverclaw said. "With the rat exposed, Sirius must be set free. I just hope he will be okay."

"Sirius never had a trial?" Fergus asked.

Lily was furious and muttering curses under her breathe as James and Celeste tried to calm her down. "Fergus," called Celeste. "My Xeno is the owner and editor of the Quibbler and Luna has written some articles. We need to be very carefull how the public finds out about the events that have happen yesterday and now today. Particularly how the Daily Prophet spins it."

"You are quite right, Celeste, If that vicious hag Rita gets hold of this news, she could turn everyone against us." Fergus said.

"My lord," Silverclaw said. "The Black family owns a twenty-five percent share of the Prophet News Corp which owns the Daily Prophet. And I believe the Potter family owns another twenty percent." Goldynose nodded. "Together, both families could buy the rest and control the company. That would ensure a positive favourable opinion in the press from the Daily Prophet and also from Witch Weekly and Teen Witch Weekly."

Silverclaw and Goldynose turned to Harry. Harry looked at Hermione who said '_Yes.' _over their bond. He looked at Dan and Emma who both nodded with Luna. "Do it!" The Goblins smiled.

"That would be wonderful, I can help Luna write the articles and I am sure Hermione and Emma will love to help." Celeste said as Hermione and Emma nodded and smiled a yes as Lily put her hand up too. "Good, I know just who to put on the cover of Witch Weekly. Our new Chief Witch. Augusta looks amazing. What did Maurice call their shopping trip to Harrods?"

"That would be brilliant, Celeste. Maurice called it a complete makeover." Emma said as Hermione and Luna went over the possibilities.

"Excellent!" Fergus said smoothly that reminded Harry of a certain cartoon character. "With the witches happy, The wizards will be too."

Broadface, Silverclaw and Goldynose looked at each other and considered the opportunity of buying Harrods as well.

The elves had prepared a delicious lunch and the discussion of a media empire and news stories to write, had cheered them up some what after the revelations of this morning. The fireplace flamed green as two witches and a dirty smelly hairy skeleton of a man came through. Trippet took Sirius away to clean him up and find new clothes for him.

"How is Sirius?" Lily asked.

"After ten years, he is a lot better than expected. He has lost a lot of weight, but he is still in his right mind." Amelia said. "But Augusta was amazing. She had the guards running and we were in and out in fifteen minutes. When she saw the state of Sirius. Well those guards have something they fear more than the dementors."

They came over to Harry. "I am so sorry Harry. This happen before I became director of the DMLE. I did not know of the details, only what I was told." Amelia said. "I know Susan would have loved to grow up with a brother."

"I am sorry too Harry. It all happen so quick. One day there was fear and utter dread and then your parents were murdered and He who must not be named was dead, then the death eaters attacked Neville's parents. Dumbledore just took care of everything and we were too drained to pay attention." Augusta said. "Neville would have loved to grow up with a brother."

"I forgive you both Aunties. You did not know and you had lost so much." Harry said to comfort them as they joined the group hug.

"Did you know Sirius never had a trial?" Emma said.

"**WHAT!** EVEN BELLATRIX GOT A TRIAL! What the hell is Dumbledore playing at." Augusta said as Amelia cursed under her breath.

A little while later Trippet popped in holding up a freshly cleaned and scrubbed Sirius Black in new robes. "I'm back everyone." Sirius tried to brighten the mood. "Did I miss anything." But it fell flat when he saw Harry. "O Merlin, Harry I am so sorry. I should not have gone after the rat. I should not have let Hagrid take you away. I should have ... I should have..." As Sirius hugged Harry and lost his voice. "It was all my fault..."

"I forgive you Sirius." Harry said

"How can you forgive me? Harry, I left you alone." Sirius said. "I was not there when you needed me."

"I have found love, family and friends and now a godfather." Harry said as he hugged Sirius with Hermione.

Harry lead Sirius over to the table where the lunch was and sat him down. It was the most food he had seen in ten years.

"How are you Sirius." A voice that Sirius thought he would never hear again asked.

"Lily, James, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had not ..." Sirius overcome again.

"It is okay, Sirius, you have suffered far too much. There is something very dark happening here and we have been just pawns. But the rat has been caught and will pay slowly." James said.

"PETTIGREW!" Harry, Hermione and Luna held onto Sirius to calm him down.

...

"My lord." said Broadface. "Given this turn of events, do you wish to schedule another meeting to discuss the Hogwarts finances?"

"Thank you for asking and for your quiet patience. Broadface." Fergus said. "That would be wise. May be two days from now?"

"That would be fine." Broadface said. "Do you wish me to hold the usual payments until then?"

"Usual payments? What usual payments?" Minerva asked.

"Dumbledore pays off certain members of the board of Governors and others, so he has free rein to run the school as he see fit." Fergus said.

"How much?" asked Augusta and Amelia.

"Just a third of the budget." Fergus said. "The blond vampire is very greedy and so is greenhat."

"A THIRD! Why would he do that? And who is the blond vampire and greenhat?" Minerva asked getting pissed off again.

"Have you seen what is in the forbidden corridor on the third floor?" Fergus asked. "And the blond.."

"Malfoy and Fudge." Amelia said cutting him off. "What is in the forbidden corridor?"

"Oh just Fluffy, Hagrid's pet cerberus." Fergus said. "I have the house elves keeping the door locked."

"What is a cerberus?" Sirius asked afraid of what Hagrid would call a pet.

"In Greek and Roman mythology, a cerberus is a three-headed hound which guards the gates of The Underworld. What would that be doing in the school?" Harry and Hermione said together.

"Guarding something." Fergus said.

"Well get rid of the cerberus and whatever it is guarding. And stop those usual payments!" Augusta demanded. "I am going to have words with Dumbledore."

"Certainly my dear Chief Witch." Fergus said. "Broadface, would stop the usual payments and pass the information to our new Chief Witch and School Governor to deal with." Broadface nodded with a grin. "Papa. Could you return the stone and release the hounds. He may like to play with the Acromantulas in the forbidden forest."

"There are Acromantulas in the forbidden forest?" Augusta asked.

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"Trolls."

"What, no dragons?"

"Not yet."

"What is an Acromantula?" Sirius asked.

"A giant spider, taller than a man." Fergus said when no one else answered.

"Anything else that you may have over looked?"

"Well, there is Salazar's familiar, "blinky", but I have not seen her for fifty years." Fergus said. The conversation died with that as everyone was stunned at what Dumbledore had done with the school.

"My Dear Chief Witch." Broardface said. "Here is the list of names that were paid off by Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Broardface." Augusta said as she and Amelia read the list. "Fudge, Malfoy, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. With these paid off, Dumbledore could do anything he wanted. They have frustrated any attempt of reform that the other school governors have tried. With this information the other governors may be able to boot Malfoy and the Carrows off the board and then we can sack Dumbledore but Fudge is still Minister and would support Malfoy and Dumbledore."

"It is a start, Augusta, but we need to be very careful how we play this information." Amelia said.

"My lord." said Broadface. "You mention that Pettigrew was the first guest."

"Yes, Broardface." Fergus said. "Papa, could you bring the bat."

"Fergus, who is the bat?" Minerva asked trying to workout all these code names when Papa brought in the stunned and bound Snape. "Fergus, why is the former potion professor, stunned, bound and hiding in the headmasters office?"

"The bat's sins were catching up with him and he had a rare moment of remorse. So it was decided to give him an opportunity to redeem himself." Fergus explained. "The bat as a death eater had come by some information that he passed onto red snake eyes. Information that sent red snake eyes after the Potters and Longbottoms. When the bat realized that his childhood friend Lily was in danger, he tried to save her. And only her. First with red snake eyes and then with whitebeard."

"What, it was Snape that pointed Voldemort at us and the Longbottoms and he tried to spare Lily?" James clarified. "But was happy to let Harry and I, Neville, Frank and Alice die."

"Yes, pathetic I know, but it made sense to the bat. Once red snake eyes had marked someone for death. The Bat risked everything to save Lily." Fergus went on. "It is just he is the only death eater that has ever shown any remorse and he got screwed over by two monsters."

"If it was up to me, Azkaban would be too good for him but he was your past friend Lily." James said.

Lily quietly thought. "He needs to be punished for what other evil things he has done but if he is remorseful, give him a chance of redemption."

"My lord, if I may." Goldynose said. "The bat is a known potion master. We could find suitable work for him and release him after say twenty years."

"I would be very reluctant to just hand a wizard over to the Goblins." Augusta said. "But with Fudge , Malfoy and Dumbledore around to support him. The Wizengamot would never convict him."

"Fergus, what proof do you have?" Amelia asked.

"I have read his memories, including the ones that have been obliviated." Fergus said. "But Augusta is right. With Fudge , Malfoy and Dumbledore around to support him. The Wizengamot would never convict him."

"I have been trying for years to get rid of the bat, sorry Snape." Minerva said. "He is a terrible bigoted teacher but Dumbledore always supported him."

"Well our third and final guest may have given us the opportunity to change everything." Fergus said as everyone wonder what could change everything in a closed society that has not changed in two hundred years. "But before I introduce the next guest. Broardface. There is a little matter. Rather embarrassing actually. But has Gringotts had any unauthorized visitors of late?"

"My lord, how did you know?" an embarrassed Broadface asked. As Amelia and Augusta's ears picked up, wondering what the hat had up it sleeve.

"Well, this is embarrassing but it has come to our attention that one of Dumbledore's new teachers was trying to supplement his salary by moonlighting." Fergus lead on.

"My lord, please excuse me as I must report this. May I use the elf portkey?"

"You may and oh by the way lord Ragnok is waiting for you."

"DAMN!" said Broadface as he faded away.

...

The powers that be smiled. The Hat was a true friend of Lord Harry James Potter and quiet the showman. He had brilliantly played the first part of the meeting and had managed to get Sirius Black freed from Azkaban before the end of lunch. Amelia and Augusta were so fired up that they burnt through any red tape and put the fear of a death worse than the dementor's kiss, into those slack guards at Azkaban.

Tempest was quiet happy with herself. With a little practice she could hit a pureblood bigot nine times out of ten bolts and getting better.


	6. Chapter 6 The way things are Really

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 6

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Chapter 6. The way things are. Really.

"Fergus." Augusta said. "What in Merlin's name is going on? And who is the third guest?"

"That would be the also missing former DADA professor Quirrell." Minerva said. "And how can Quirrell and the Goblins change everything?"

"Patience my dear witches. Papa could please invite Filius and Pomona to come here? Thank you." Fergus requested. "Now, when red snake eyes was defeated as he attacked the Potters almost ten years ago, the Wizarding world was given a chance to heal itself. But the vested interest and greed of a few including Dumbledore, destroyed that chance. Now something has happen and we have been given another chance. Here is a list of death eaters and supporters that I have gathered from our guests. Do you recognized any of the names?"

"Well Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were obvious and all these others who pleaded the imperio defense and bribed their way out of Azkaban. Then there is Snape who Dumbledore vouched for." Amelia said as she turned the parchment over. "O Merlin, Avery, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Gibbon, Jugson, Walden Macnair, Nott, Thorfinn Rowle, Selwyn. Yaxley! Yaxley is in my department."

"And these others are in important positions in the ministry. Umbridge is an unmarked death eater and Fudge may as well be, they have paid him enough bribes. Pius Thicknesse. A third of the Wizengamot are supporters as well as leading pureblood supremacist bigots." Augusta said coming to terms with the extent of the problem. "If he-who-must-not-be-named, ever came back as Dumbledore claims, the only thing that would stop them taking over is their fear of Dumbledore."

"And there we have a problem." Fergus continued. "Dumbledore is not getting any younger. But worse he has allowed the pureblood bigotry, racism, bullying and hatred to fester in the school with Snape as head of Slytherin. They have tolerated the children of the death eaters and given them free rein to practice their hatred and have done nothing to protect their victims but have conditioned them to accept a pureblood dominated world. In a few years they will not need red snake eyes to come back as they would be strong enough to take over by themselves."

"It may not take that long." Augusta said. "Umbridge as been pushing a number of laws through the Wizengamot. That restrict muggleborns and half bloods and other magical creatures, while promoting purebloods. A couple more laws and the muggleborns will be no better than slaves. So called dark creatures like werewolves are already less than slaves and can not get work. They have continued their agenda, even without their leader."

"And Dumbledore has allow this to happen. We trusted him. What is he thinking?" Minerva said.

"Maybe you need to learn to think for yourselves." Dan spoke to join the conversation. "This is all very new to us. Yesterday, we saw the beauty and joy of what the magical world could be and today the cesspit it could become tomorrow because of the racism and bigotry of a few. We have been told wonderful things about this Dumbledore, the greatest wizard ever. But one wonders which side is he on?"

"We saw a lot of happy children and met some of Hermione's friends this morning. But we also saw the hatred in the faces of a few. Can the parents of those few turn this wonderful world so bad?" Emma asked.

"The short answer is yes. The pureblood agenda and it's followers have been consolidating the wealth and power of the magical world into the hands of a few who will stop at nothing to get their way." Augusta said thinking back to what happened yesterday. "And it has already started. I just assumed that Umbridge was just being her bitchy self but she was actually trying to bully my assistants and me, testing us. Dumbledore holds the balance of power and maintains the peace because the bigots fear him and we trusted him as the leader of the light. Yet after this morning I am wondering what this greater good, that Dumbledore keeps talking about, actually is. Dumbledore seems to be totally focused on he-who-... damn that is a mouth full, red snake eyes. And has made a deal with the devil with all these bribes and concessions to the bigots."

"When I was a student here. Dumbledore was the Transfiguration professor. The school was a lot more open. Muggleborns were able to bring their parents to open days and stay for the weekend and see the magic that their children were learning. All parents were allow to attend the Quidditch matches." Minerva said. "Then when he-who-must-not-be-name started his rise to power, Dumbledore was headmaster and stopped the open days and weekend visits by the muggleborns' parents. He claimed it was too dangerous as some of those parents were attacked. But Dumbledore did not open the school again after he-who- damn red snake eyes, was destroyed, as he claimed, there were supporters who would still attack the muggleborns' parents. The racism and bigotry that Dumbledore tolerates was never allowed when I was a student."

"Nor in my time." Augusta added. "The school culture has changed to tolerate the pureblood supremacist racism and bigotry. The open days and weekend were a great eye opener to the muggle world and I made some very good friends."

"Yes Fergus said that the school was open before." Dan said. "We have not met this Dumbledore but from the revelations of this morning. It seems that he has a lot of skeletons to hide. You found out that Sirius was innocent and as Chief Witch, you just went and released him before you found out that Sirius never had a trial. Dumbledore knew he was innocent and actually sent him there and told you a lie that you believed and you knew Sirius. Could he have done, what Dumbledore claimed? That is very Machiavellian of him." Seeing some blank expressions. "Machiavellianism is a term used to describe a person's tendency to deceive and manipulate other people for their personal gain. This greater good that he talks about doesn't sound very great nor very good. And who is this he-who-must-not-be-named / red snake eyes crap?"

"Voldemort. Or he called himself lord Voldemort. He lead an extreme group and his followers were called death eaters and they attacked and murdered anyone who opposed them." James said as the three witches flinched. "They were far right supporters of the pureblood supremacist bigots. Their agenda was to have the pureblood control the magical world and enslave or murder all halfblood, muggleborns and muggles and anyone else they deem unfit to learn or have magic."

"Actually his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was an orphan named after his muggle father, Tom and wizard grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt." Fergus said as Hermione snorted and thought 'Riddle, I wonder if that is a clue'.

"Tom Riddle? He was head boy when I was here." Minerva said. "He is a halfblood! And an orphan! How did his magical guardian allow him to go so dark?" Turning to Armando's portrait.

"I'm so sorry, but when Fergus told me about the issues that Tom had at the orphanage, I gave Tom's guardianship to Albus so he could focus just on Tom." Armando explained. "It was the muggle world war 2 and I had the care of nearly three hundred muggleborns and one hundred orphans."

"Dumbledore was his guardian? What has Dumbledore really done?" James asked.

"Dumbledore had kept sending him back to that terrible orphanage where he was abused before he came to Hogwarts." Fergus said. "I remember Tom pleading with Dumbledore to go to some where else for the summer or even stay at the school but Dumbledore would not let it happen. And seems to have done the same to Harry by sending him to the Dursleys."

"But why, it was the height of the war. Hundreds of students had stay at Hogwarts over the summer as there was no else for them to go." Armando said.

"Why would Dumbledore do that to Tom and why repeat it with Harry?" Lily asked. "It is though he is trying to prove something to himself. As if he was trying to find out if Tom was born evil or did his environment that Dumbledore forced him into, make him evil. If Harry stayed good after being dumped at the Dursleys then Tom was born evil and Dumbledore's abuse did not turn him. What a manipulative self righteous bigot!"

"My father told me that he lost most of his family in that muggle war to the actions of the pureblood supporters of Grindelwald. They wiped out a number of ancient and noble families who did not support them." James said as he tried to calm Lily down. "When it was over, the once most ancient and noble Potter family had been reduced down to one old couple. They were so happy when I was born but now we are down to one son."

"One couple James." Lily corrected as Hermione smiled.

"Sorry Lily, Hermione I am still getting use to that." James apologized.

"What? Harry and Hermione are a couple?" Sirius asked.

"Soul bonded, Sirius." Lily said. "And you will **not **tease them."

"I would never do that! Lily. It is just. I feel so old." Sirius said with Harry, Hermione and Luna hugging him.

"After the war, my father told me, it was Dumbledore who held out the olive branch to all those pureblood bigots who supported Grindelwald." James said. "And now it seems that that those bigots have just continued their agenda while we trusted Dumbledore to do the right thing. Dumbledore has lost sight of the big picture, to focus one dark wizard of his own creation. And sacrificed your future to the bigots."

"When I sorted whitebeard in 1892, I wanted to put him in Slytherin. But he argued that a true Slytherin would never be in Slytherin and asked to be put into Gryffindor." Fergus said. "He had a brilliant mind, grand ideas, enormous ambition and ego to match. He is a half blood from a poor family that had already suffered much. His younger sister had been attacked by some muggle boys who saw her doing some accidental magic and she was never the same. His father had gone to find the boys and give them his own justice and ended up in Azkaban for life, leaving the family to struggle. When whitebeard came to Hogwarts, he did everything to cover that he was the son of a muggle hater. So from the beginning whitebeard had issues with the brutality of the ignorant and a society that did not protect all but took a father away from his young family. He wanted to change things, he wanted to make things better. He worked hard at school and won every prise on offer. Prefect, Head boy, there was no stopping him. The magical world laid at his feet. They soon forgot who his father was and started to think of another Merlin. When he had finished Hogwarts and was just about to start his great career, disaster struck again. To keep her daughter, his mother Kendra had hidden her from the magical world. They thought she was a squib but she could not control her magic. Something happened. There was an outburst of magic and his mother was dead. Whitebeard returned to care for his sister while his brother was at Hogwarts."

"I have only known the great Albus Dumbledore as though he was always there." Minerva said. "I did not realize he had a family once. Who is his brother and sister?"

"His brother is Aberforth who is the owner and barman of the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade."

"Aberforth. He is so unlike Albus." Minerva said surprised.

"There is a reason why the two did not get along. It was during that summer whitebeard met the love of his life."

"What was her name?" Minerva interrupting again.

"His name was Gellert Grindelwald."

"WHAT."

"Dumbledore knew Gellert Grindelwald."

"Yes, they had a lot in common, brilliant and a burning desirer to change the world. To dominate the ignorant and control them for the greater good. There was an argument between whitebeard, Aberforth and Gellert which turned nasty and they started to fight then Ariana was dead caught in the cross fire. No one knew who killed her and whitebeard was broken and Aberforth blamed him. Grindelwald went back to Europe and put his plans into action by force in the muggle world war two."

"Grindelwald fought for the Nazi?" Dan asked. "They were all about the master race and world domination. And that seem to match the pureblood agenda. Dominate the ignorant and weak and take away their freedom and destroy the unwanted."

"Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. It said so on his chocolate frog card." Hermione said.

"Did he? But does he still believe the pureblood agenda or did he disagree how Grindelwald was implementing it?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Augusta asked.

"Dumbledore wanted to change the world with wizards dominating and controlling everything for some greater good. Grindelwald wants to do the same thing but they disagree how to push the changes. Grindelwald wants to use force and goes off to join the Nazi. Dumbledore has seen that force will result in the weak dying and choses another path. Education. The bigots are happy with the idea of the wizards dominating and controlling so long as it is only pureblood wizards. Changing it into the Pureblood agenda." Emma said. "Dumbledore has spent the last fifty years changing the magical world and the bigots have seized that for their own ends and Dumbledore is too broken to fix it. He failed Tom Riddle and then repeats it with Harry. There is good and evil and there is power. But having that power, without doing the good and stopping the evil, corrupts and destroys everyone who seizes it. We define ourselves by doing what is right not what is easy."

"It is like a parent who has never learnt how to love their child nor taken the time to get to know them. They have ignored any antisocial behaviour, always making excuses and the child grows up to be a monster." Dan said. "The last fifty years has been a flawed social experiment that has almost destroyed your world. The muggles are doing the same. To earn the money they want to spend, they work long hours and let the TV raise their children. The TV is 100 channels, all about pleasing the 'me' now. The result is that the current generation is all about pleasing themselves. Good or bad? It is why and why not?"

"What is a TV?" Luna asked.

"It is a muggle communication device with images and sound like your memory crystals. The strange thing is, if don't see it, you won't miss it." Emma said.

"I got it." Hermione cried to the surprise of everyone. "It is a riddle. Lord Voldemort, is an anagram of his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle." She quickly wrote it out and showed them, how 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' became 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

"Voldemort means 'flee from death' in French." Emma added. "It is just a made up name to scare people."

"Well it worked." Augusta said. "People fear to say it."

"And that fear has distracted wizards and witches from what was really happening to their world." Dan said. "The bigots use that name to instill fear. So they can bully and control the weak."

"Oh James." Lily cried. "We sacrificed our lives to save Harry. And those bigots throw it in Harry's face every time they call a muggleborn that horrible name. And Dumbledore just lets them do it. We died for nothing."

"We did not do it for them. We did it to save our son." James said as he comforted Lily. "And now, thanks to Dumbledore, he has to do it all again."

Amelia was reading over the names in the list and then she remembered something that happen yesterday. She pulled another piece of parchment from her pocket "O Merlin. There were a number of strange deaths yesterday. In the morning Derwent Umbridge was killed by a lightening bolt."

"Derwent Umbridge?" Minerva confirmed. "He was Emmeline Vance's old boss. The building where she worked was destroyed in a sudden storm and he tried to run off with the insurance payout. He was killed by a lightening bolt. He was Umbridge's little tadpole sorry brother."

"Yes, but look at these other deaths. Bertram Aubrey."

"Bertram Aubrey is dead?" Sirius asked. "He was a Hogwarts student that James and I played a lot of pranks on."

"Well he was a department head in charge of Azkaban." Augusta said. "That explains why the other death eater prisoners are so well cared for while Sirius was treated worse than a dog."

"Malcolm Baddock, Otto Bagman snr, the father of Ludovic and Otto Bagman, he was a friend of Death Eater Augustus Rookwood." Amelia continued. "Sam Bathsheba, Fredrick Bletchley, Miles Bletchley father. Stanley Bulsrode, Millicent Bulstrode father, Caratacus Burke and Edward Borgin – Proprietors of Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley."

"Borgin and Burkes are dead?" Augusta said. "Well that will slow down the black market."

"Malganis Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe's father." Amelia continued. "Someone is going through this list of death eaters and bigots and killing them alphabetically, with a lightening bolt. Even Dumbledore could not do that."

"Here are some of the witness memory crystals." Amelia said as she pulled one out and set it on the desk and played it. The crystal displayed a 3D image of a garden setting at Malfoy Manor. At the table sat, Sam Bathsheba, Fredrick Bletchley, Lucius Malfoy, Malganis Crabbe, Fudge, Umbridge, Stanley Bulsrode and Goyle. Umbridge was reporting about her visit to the new Chief Witch and that it will not take long before the silly old cow is under her control. As she was speaking the shadow of a dark cloud pass over the scene that looked like a darkness threatening. Then in very quick succession, four thunders sounded as four lightening bolts hit Bathsheba, Bletchley, Bulsrode and Crabbe in order, turning them burnt and crispy with pin point accuracy. Amelia was glad the 3D crystal did not have smellovision from the shocked looks of Malfoy, Fudge and Umbridge.

The stunned silence was broken by Augusta. "Call me a silly old cow, you ugly toad. It is a pity that they are going alphabetically. It will be a while before they get to Umbridge."

"Tempestas!" Fergus said quietly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Augusta asked.

"Tempestas, one of the powers that be. She controls the weather, storms and lightening." Fergus explained as the powers that be gave Tempestas a high five. "I would like to see you just try and arrest her."

"Why would I want to have her arrested? She is doing a good job, but there are plenty of them to take their places." Augusta said. "It may have given us another year or two. Amelia, do you think that I could have a copy of that crystal?"

Amelia nodded.

"Could I have a copy too, Amelia?" Minerva asked with a wicked grin as she has had a number of run ins with the ugly toad.

"What is there to stop us taking the children and leaving this place?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. Harry and Hermione are of magical age and considered adults. But Harry is a symbol of hope for us." Minerva said. "For him to leave would be a great blow to us. And Dumbledore has shown an interest in Harry that seems to be obsessive at best and unhealthy at worse. As Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, he has influence all over the world. There would be no place to hide if he wanted to find Harry."

"Dan and Emma, Harry's coming to Hogwarts has somehow, changed things. I managed to screw up whitebeard's plans for Harry and he has had to make changes. Someone else screwed that up and Augusta is now Chief Witch." Fergus explained as the powers that be gave Fortuna another high five. "Harry and Hermione's soul bonding was the most powerful for more than five hundred years. The joy and goodwill has brought together the magical creatures. The last time the Goblins gave a sword to a wizard was Godric Gryffindor."

The adults turned to Harry. "I'm sorry. I did not know how to get onto Platform 9 ¾, I was lost, cold, hungry, alone and no where to go. I just wanted a friend. I just closed my eyes and wished. I wished with all of my heart. When I opened my eyes, there was Hermione."

Hermione kissed Harry and hugged him as Luna wrapped her arms around them, followed by all of the adults, elves and goblins in one big group hug. James, Lily, Celeste, the fat lady, Armando and the others in the painting, came into a group hug. The powers that be, hugged Fortuna, Tempestas and the others and reached for the tissues. Fawkes started to sing a song of hope with Luna joining in.

The hat felt the love and waited to get their attention. "Harry, your wish has changed everything. Just like your mother, Lily's wish to save you. Now there is another chance for the adults to finally fix this nightmare." As all the adults and powers that be, quietly agreed to do what ever it took.

...

The powers that be smiled. Harry's wish was going to change everything.

Tempestas was quiet happy with herself as she looked to see who was next on her list. She loved her job.


	7. Ch 7 Gringotts visits Hogwarts Round 2

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 7

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

02/09/11

Chapter 7. Gringotts visits Hogwarts. Round 2.

Remus had gone back to his office after breakfast. He was preparing a gift for Harry. He had James and Lily's school journals as well as his own and wanted to compile them into a single book for each year. As James and his included all of their pranks that they did in later years and Remus did not want to start Harry off on the wrong idea. Part of the exercise was making two new improved Marauder's Maps. One for Harry just in case he needed a late night snack from the kitchens without being caught, and one for himself, so he could keep an eye on Harry and ensure he did not get caught. He had finished them after lunch and now was testing them. He used the new 'find' command to show where Harry was. The map displayed the headmasters office and a number of people there. In one corner was Snape, Quirrell with Riddle written over it, and Pettigrew. Remus was surprised, Pettigrew was dead. Next to Harry was Hermione, Luna and, **Sirius Black!** Remus grabbed the map and charged out of his office and almost ran into Andromeda. Without stopping he said "Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are in the headmasters office." Andromeda turned and ran after him.

They reached the gargoyle just as Filius and Pomona gave the password. The four of the burst into the office and froze at the sight of a massive group hug surrounding Harry and Hermione. James had seen the door open and cried out "Remus. Stop! Put that wand down."

"James? Lily?" Remus said turning to where the voices came from. "I saw Sirius Black on the map next to Harry. What is going on?"

"Sirius was innocent. It was Pettigrew who was our secret keeper and betrayed us to Voldemort." James said.

"Sirius is innocent, O sweet Merlin."

"Moony?"

"Padfoot!"

"Sirius?"

"Andi!" as the three old friends came together in a hug.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry. We knew you could never betray James and Lily but Dumbledore refused to help and none of the vultures circling the Black fortune wanted to help you become the next Lord Black." Andi said.

"Thank you for trying. Andi. I knew you would not forsake me." Sirius said.

"Padfoot. I'm so sorry. Dumbledore said you did it and I just believed him. Why, I don't know why, I just did." Remus cried.

"I forgive you Moony." Sirius said.

"How can you just forgive me?" Remus said.

"Because Harry forgave me." Sirius said as Harry and Hermione came over to join the hug.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"What map are you talking about?" Minerva asked.

"Er... It is just a map of Hogwarts showing where everything is." Remus answered as he tried to hide the map but Minerva had picked it up off the floor.

"Well it does show where everything is and everyone as well. Something like this would be very handy if someone wanted to move around the school and not be found. Particularly if they were doing something they did not wanted to be found doing." Minerva said as she opened it out for everyone to see. "I hope you were not thinking of giving this map to Harry?"

"Of course not Minerva, I was using it to keep an eye on Harry and make sure he did not get into trouble." Remus explained. "I was just testing it by looking for Harry when I saw Sirius Black and Pettigrew were in the headmasters office and came to investigate."

"This is amazing." Emma said. "What is the range. Would it work away from Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, we would have to try it. What did you have in mind?"

"Well if it worked at our home. It would help us to be with Hermione and Harry while they are here at Hogwarts." Emma explained.

"You could also get a magical portrait for your home and Celeste, James and I could visit you." Lily added.

"That would be wonderful." Emma said.

"I also have these communication mirrors. They work like mobile video phones." Remus said as he pulled them out of his pocket. Amelia and Augusta came over for a closer look as Remus gave a mirror to Harry and Hermione and Dan and Emma. "This is Lily's mirror and Harry has James'. To contact them just say 'James' into the mirror."

"James?" Emma said as Harry and Hermione's faces appeared in the mirror. "Oh wow. This is amazing."

"Do you have more of those mirrors?" Amelia asked thinking that they would be a lot quicker than owls and patronus messages for her aurors.

"Sirius and I could come to some arrangement." Remus said.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Broadface faded into view with Lord Ragnok and ten heavily armed goblin warriors.

"Welcome my lord Ragnok." Fergus said as the others sat down. To make room for the new arrivals, Hermione sat on her father's lap, while Luna sat on Hermione's, Harry sat on Emma's lap and held Luna and Hermione's hands with one while holding Sirius's hand with the other.

"Thank you my Lord Gryffindor. It is sad after such a joyous occasion yesterday that we have some serious business to attend to." Lord Ragnok said.

"It grieves me also. Papa could bring in our last guest." Fergus asked and Papa brought in the stunned and bound Quirrellmort.

"Is this the wizard that broke into Gringotts?" Lord Ragnok asked as he looked at the first warrior who stepped forward and waved his hand to do a detection spell to check and compare the magical signature to the one they had found in the vault. The goblin nodded and confirmed this was the wizard.

"Yes, but there is a little complication. Papa if you could remove the turban and turn him around." Fergus said trying hard not to grin as Papa removed the turban and turned Quirrellmort around.

"**VOLDEMORT!"** James and Lily cried as everyone gasped in shock.

Then everyone spoke at once. "He is still alive"

"What was Dumbledore thinking to bring that monster into the school."

"Dumbledore must be mad."

"Dumbledore has gone to far this time. We must do something to stop him."

"Red snake eyes has attacked Gringotts, the Goblin Nation." Lord Ragnok said.

"Yes my lord Ragnok." Fergus agreed. "Red snake eyes has attacked the Goblin Nation and I wish to activate the Avalon alliance to fight this monster and his followers and rid the world of his evil."

Ragnok smiled and nodded. "Just like the old days my lord. Young Harry has the right of conquest?"

"Yes, he with his mother, some how destroyed red snake eyes' body and reduced him to this wraith. I believe he will be generous to his friends." Fergus said as Harry felt he should nod. "We have much to discuss. First. How is red snake eyes still alive?"

"I am thinking some sort of horcrux." Ragnok said looking at the form. "His body was destroyed but he did not cross over. Something anchored his soul to this world."

"He made a horcrux!" Augusta said disgusted at the dark evil thing.

"He has made five of them. We have collected two and think we know where the others are." Fergus said. "Papa could you bring in the dark things."

Papa brought the box that the diadem and locket were in. Being close to the rest of red snake eyes soul, caused them to react violently to fight and Ragnok and the warriors instantly cast stunners at the box and Quirrellmort as it fought to break free. The house elves joined in and cast their stunners. As everyone else jumped at the sudden action.

"Where are the others." Ragnok asked after they had calmed down.

"There is HufflePuff's cup. We think it is in the Lestrange vault or Bellatrix Black Lestrange personal vault at Gringotts." Fergus said.

Ragnok looked angry and nodded to the first warrior who took the portkey and vanished.

"There is Salazar Slytherin's ring and a simple diary." Fergus said.

"He made five?" Ragnok asked. "And Harry?"

"He intended to make six with the last being his familiar, Nagini." Fergus said. "He was going to use Harry's death to make Nagini the last horcrux, but that did not work out as he planned."

"Well we usually use a pig to destroy a horcrux but his familiar would make a more fitting end." Ragnok smiled. "Where is the ring?"

"It is hidden under the floor of the old Gaunt hovel under some very nasty curses. It will need a parselmouth to break those curses." Fergus said. "Those curses are very dark and very nasty."

"That is a very rare gift." Ragnok said.

"What is a parselmouth?" Hermione asked.

"A parselmouth has the gift to speak to snakes." Fergus explained as he looked at Harry. "I can understand it but I am unable to speak it clearly as it has hissing with a lot of low vibrations."

Harry thought about that one visit the Dursleys took him to the zoo and the conversation he had with a very bored boa constrictor. Hermione saw the memory through their bond and heard the hissing and the low vibrations and understood what was said. "Harry, you spoke to that snake. I saw your memory of it." Hermione said and then she saw the memory of what happened to Harry when his uncle expressed his disapproval. Harry was black and blue for weeks and missed school so the teachers would not see how bad the abuse had been. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she just hugged Harry. "They will never hurt you again, Harry." As everyone watched this exchange.

Ragnok walked over to Harry. "If I may, Lord Potter Black." Ragnok asked as Sirius and Remus thought 'Lord Potter Black' and looked at each other.

"Just Harry please. What do you wish to do?"

"Thank you Harry, please call me Ragnok." Ragnok said as Filius gasped. It was a great honour to see the Goblin Lord but to be on first name bases surprised him. "There was a horcrux behind your scar, Harry."

"A horcrux. Was?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the one meant for Nagini, but your soul bonding yesterday destroyed it. How do you feel?"

"Oh was that what the smoke and scream were when Harry's scar bled."

"Yes and I can see the scar has healed and the darkness has gone. Fergus have you checked Harry's mind and soul?" Ragnok asked.

"Not since the sorting. We better do it now. Harry, if you would put me on your head?" Fergus ask and Harry and Hermione came over to the desk and Hermione carefully picked up Fergus and put the hat on Harry's head. _'Right then, right. All those blocks are gone and you should be able to match Hermione now in mental abilities. All the obliviated memories have been unblocked and you are still need to sort them out. Wait a minute, some of these memories are not yours. They belong to red snake eyes. This is the one where the bat tells red snake eyes the prophecy and he works it out to mean you or Neville.' Fergus thought. ' Can you and Hermione see that?' 'Yes' 'We will need to spend time to go through these memories with Harry. Ah this is the one we need. These are the wards and curses red snake eyes put on the ring and it's hiding place.' 'Yes I can see that.' 'Good I can help guide you through this.' Fergus thought_ then said to the room "The blocks have been removed by the soul bonding and the only souls here are Harry and Hermione's." As Hermione hugged Harry. "We will need Harry's parselmouth to safely retrieve the ring. I suggest a team of Dan, Remus, Filius and some of your warriors to go with Harry and me."

"Very good." Ragnok said as he looked at Dan who nodded his head while Emma was not too sure.

"Dan?" Emma questioned. "Are you sure about this?"

"Emma, Fergus could have ignored us as we are non magical, but he just included me and we will be well protected and it will be a good father son bonding adventure for our son and me." Dan said "It will be okay and you and Hermione can follow us with these mirrors." And looked into her eyes, Emma nodded and accepted it.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Good, now where is the diary?" Ragnok asked.

"The diary is hidden in a secret place under the dinning room at Malfoy manor." Fergus said. "But there is more to this. Gathering and destroying the horcruxes will end red snake eyes but not his followers."

"Yes my Lord Ragnok." Augusta said. "Red snake eyes followers have placed themselves in key positions in the Ministry and Malfoy has very strong influence with the minister. If they see the Goblins 'attacking' Malfoy Manor for what ever reason they could try to force the Ministry into a confrontation and start a Goblin war. And use that to allow the Pureblood Supremacist bigots the seize control and eliminate all of their enemies."

"Including goblins if the bigots get their way." Ragnok suspected. "The enemy is very clever and has used the last ten years to further their plans. To save the magical world, we must be smarter. Any suggestions?"

"Malfoy's power is his money. A lot of it is stolen and the rest borrowed against Malfoy Manor." Silverclaw said. "Malfoy Manor is his weakness."

"Explain."

"Malfoy Manor used to be Black Manor. Malfoy demanded it as part of Narcissa's dowry after I had eloped to escape the marriage contract and Narcissa was forced to marry Lucius." Andi said. "Narcissa hates Lucius but since the death eaters murder the last Lord Black and his son Regulas, there has not been a Lord Black to enforce the clauses of the marriage contract."

"A Black marriage contract would have clauses requiring allegiance to the Lord Black." Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait said. "Murdering him would break the contract. The current regent Black could annul the marriage and claim back the dowry including the former Black Manor and give you access."

"Malfoy's debts against Malfoy Manor would come due and would be his responsibility to pay." Silverclaw said. "It would bankrupt him."

"If can trick Malfoy to come to Gringotts, you could arrest him for 'defaulting on his loan'." James said.

"But Fudge would demand that Malfoy be released." Augusta said.

"Yes but he would have to go to Gringotts to make that demand and have a show of force." James continued. "You have a list of the death eaters and supporter there. If they made up Fudge's show of force. The goblins could capture them."

"Very risky, but, yes that could work. When Fudge finds out that the Goblins have Malfoy, he would just come to me and demand all available aurors and march on Gringotts." Amelia said knowing how Fudge thought. "If the only available 'aurors' are on the list," holding up the list. "The goblins could arrest them and the war could be over before they could start it."

"Phineas, is Lucius and Narcissa home at the moment?" Andi asked the portrait.

The portrait left the painting and returned a minute later. "Lucius has taken Draco to Durmstrang today and Narcissa is home alone. I asked her to come here and Dobby will bring her when she is ready."

Hermione was taking to Harry over their bond. _'They want you to annul a marriage, Harry' 'Yes but it was an arranged marriage that was forced on her. Hermione. If it is what she wants, I must help her. She is part of our family, the ring has said.' _

There was a pop and Dobby and Narcissa appeared. Andi hugged her sister as she looked around the room with surprise at who was there. "Cissy, an opportunity has come up to annul your marriage to that monster Lucius."

"But Andi, only the Lord Black could do that and Sirius is trapped in Azkaban." Cissy said.

"But his godson and heir has been able to take up the regency of the house Black." Andi explained.

"Who is his godson?" Cissy asked.

"Lord Harry Potter Black."

"Harry Potter, but he is only a child!"

"Yes, but he is my godson and a Potter and a son of the Marauders. They don't do normal." Sirius said.

"Oh Merlin, Sirius how did you get free. I knew you were innocent as Lucius thought it was a great joke how Dumbledore had you locked up in Azkaban." Cissy said as Sirius joined the group hug with Andi. "Lucius has been trying for years to claim the Black fortune. How can Harry help me get free of that monster."

"Well long story short. Harry met his soul mate and they bonded and became of age. He claimed his inheritance and lordship and accepted the regency of the house Black as my godson and heir." Sirius explained. "When the new Chief Witch and Director of the DMLE found out I was innocent they went and dragged my er.. back side out of Azkaban before you could say Quidditch."

"Technically he has been brought back for questioning on some new evidence but as he never had a trial he is free to go." Amelia said. "But his enemies in the Wizengamot will quickly have some trumped up charge and have him kissed, before he could claim his inheritance and lordship."

"So Lord Potter Black can annul my marriage to that monster?" Cissy asked not dreaming that it could be true after all these years of abuse and suffering.

"If that is what you want. Mrs Malfoy." Harry asked as Cissy froze at the mention of that cursed name.

"Please call me Cissy, my lord. I never wanted that marriage and I hate that name and the monster. Please grant me my life back, I beg of you." Cissy said on her knees before Harry.

Harry was stunned. He was at a lost how to comfort the poor woman in front of him. So he hugged her, that is what Hermione would do. It was Silverclaw who came to his rescue. "My Lord, here is the annulment parchment. I had it drawn up the day they married. Both of you need to sign it."

Hermione pulled out a pen and passed it to Harry but Silverclaw shook his head. "Harry, it needs to be signed using a blood quill." And passed the blood quill to Harry.

Harry took the quill and looked for some ink or blood and then realized. "This is going to use my blood, isn't it." Harry asked as Silverclaw nodded. "Won't be the first time." Harry thought about his fifth birthday and Hermione saw a beaten Harry being thrown into his cupboard and drawing a birthday cake on the wall with a finger covered in blood. "Oh Harry they will never do that again." she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Lily, Emma and Amelia made a mental note to find out what that was about.

Harry and Cissy signed the parchment and Silverclaw healed their hands and made copies of the document that vanished to go to right departments at Gringotts and the Ministry. Cissy hugged Harry "Thank you, my lord, thank you." Cissy went to hug Andi but saw Dobby standing there. "My lord." She said turning back to Harry. "Dobby was your parent's elf. Dumbledore gave him to the monster for his help in sending Sirius to Azkaban. The monster hated Dobby and gave him to me. It is only fitting I return Dobby to you." Turning to Dobby. "Dobby, my lord is your new master. Please serve him well."

A very happy Dobby charged over to Harry and hugged his legs as a very happy Ally joined him. "Thank you master Harry, Now if we can only get back Winky, Dobby's mate. Whitebeard gave Winky to the Grouch for helping to put the grim in the dark hole. Dobby have seen Winky?"

"Yes, Dobby saw Winky this morning. Winky needed help to stop the Grouch's son from running away again." Dobby said.

"Dobby, why would Winky need help to stop a child from running away?" Amelia asked, showing why she is director of the DMLE.

"The Grouch's son is not a child but a wizard who must not be seen. The Grouch's son tries very hard to run away." Dobby said.

"Who is the Grouch?" Amelia asked.

"That would be Barty Crouch Snr." Fergus said.

"But his son is dead, he was a death eater, he died in Azkaban!" Augusta said.

"The Grouch's son not dead. The Grouch's son must not be seen. Winky must keep the Grouch's son hidden." Dobby said.

"Dobby. My ring tells me that you, Ally and Winky are still Potter elves." Harry said. "Whitebeard had no right to give you and Winky away. But first I need you to bring a dark diary here." Dobby reached into his tea towel and pulled out a box that started to jump out of Dobby's hand and a goblin warrior stunned the box and put it with the others. "Dobby that was brilliant. You have done very well."

"Dobby collected it when Dobby knew Mistress was coming here." Dobby said with a smile.

"Dobby that was great. Now can you go and get yours and Winky's Potter uniform and go to Winky and bring her and this son who must not be seen, here."

"Lord Potter, if I may. I have a friend who could help Dobby, if the son is who I think it is." Amelia said as Harry considered her request and nodded.

"Fergus, may I use your fireplace for a call?" Amelia asked and Fergus nodded with a grin. Amelia went to the fireplace and through some floo powder in. "Alastor Moody?"

"Moody here. What was the first curse I taught you, Amelia."

"Moody, that was so embarrassing."

"Good answer, Amelia. What do you want?"

"I have a job for you if you are available?"

"I am free at the moment. What is it?"

"I am sending you, the house elf Dobby. He will take you to Barty Crouch's home to reclaim a house elf called Winky."

"That is not much of a job Amelia?"

"There maybe someone there who should not be alive. Stun them and bring them to me."

"Just like the old days. Send me Dobby."

"Thanks Moody, Dobby will be there shortly." Dobby went to get the Potter uniforms then off to Moody and Winky.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The first warrior who went after HufflePuff's cup returned and presented it to Ragnok. "That is HufflePuff's cup." Pomona said. "Please don't destroy it."

"Do not fear my dear witch. It will be cleaned and return to the school where it belongs." Ragnok said to a thankful Pomona.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Harry. If I may. You will need to secure the wards around Black Manor." Ragnok said. "If a goblin does it, the monster will have to come to Gringotts."

"My lord, the monster has collected a lot of dark and dangerous things that need to be destroyed. I see Kreacher is here and could take them through the wards." Cissy said.

"Yes that needs to be done. Ragnok could you send some warders and curse breakers and secure the Black Manor and remove and destroy the dark and dangerous things. If you find any goblin made items you may claim them if you wish." Harry said as Ragnok nodded to the second warrior who took hold of Kreacher and disappeared.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Fergus, what did you have in mind for the prisoner?" Ragnok asked. "I gather handing it over to the Ministry will only allow it to escape."

"Well Ragnok. The Ministry will not be of much help and as red snake eyes has attacked Gringotts you would be fair for you to claim it." Fergus said.

"My Lord Ragnok," Augusta said. "The Ministry would not be able to deal with this monster or his followers thanks to Dumbledore. If they were given to you what would you do with them."

"Well my Chief Witch. According to our agreement of 1826, any witch or wizard caught stealing from Gringotts is to be handed over to Gringotts for punishment. So far the Ministry has handed over no one. The only prisoners we have are the ones who we have caught inside Gringotts and the Ministry have not demanded them to be released." Ragnok said. "We believe the punishment should fit the crime. Red snake eyes for attacking Gringotts would be put to death. And so will be his followers unless someone speaks for them."

"I wish to honour that agreement." August said "Starting with this one and two more followers that we have. The first is Peter Pettigrew who was the Potters secret keeper and betrayed them to red snake eyes. He is worthy of death but we need him to testify before the Wizengamot to free Sirius Black. The second is Severus Snape who gave red snake eyes the information that made him attacked the Potters."

"If I may speak for Severus." Lily asked. "Severus was my childhood friend and has made some very stupid decisions and he gave Voldemort the information that made him attack us. When he realized what he has done, he did try to redeem himself if only to save me. But he was screwed over by two dark lords. As he tried to redeem himself, I ask that he is given that chance."

"Very well, Severus will not be put to death, but he will be punished." Ragnok said.

"My lord, if I may." Goldynose said. "The bat is a known potion master. We could find suitable work for him and release him after say twenty years."

"We will make it thirty and if he behaves himself we might lease him after nineteen years." Ragnok said.

"Thank you my lord. That would be fair. May I speak to him before you take him away?" Lily asked. Ragnok nodded and Papa brought the rat and bat back.

The bat was revived. "What is the meaning of this. Why am I bound?" The bat demanded, "Release me at once."

"Severus." Lily said and the bat was silent with a look of shame and grief. "We know you told Voldemort the information that sent him after us."

"Lily I am so sorry. I tried to save you."

"I know you did but you were screwed over by two dark lords. You tried with Voldemort and then you tried again with Dumbledore."

"What do you mean?"

"Papa if you could play the memory crystal." Fergus asked. Papa put a memory crystal on the desk and played it. An image of a distraught bat pleading with Dumbledore to keep Lily safe. Then the bat told Dumbledore that the rat was a death eater and the spy in the order. Then Dumbledore whipped out his wand and said Obliviate.

"That manipulative old fool, I did tell him about the rat and he still let it happen." the bat cried. "He obliviated me."

"Severus, Voldemort has attacked Gringotts and the Goblins are demanding Voldemort and all of his followers." Lily said as the bat noticed Quirrellmort.

"You dark evil monster. You have killed us all." The bat said.

"Severus, I have spoken for you. The Goblins have agreed to use your potion skills and release you after thirty years or nineteen for good behaviour." Lily said.

"You did that for me? After what I did?"

"You were my friend but we have been screw over by two dark lords. You tried to redeem yourself." Lily said. "I tried to give you that chance."

"Thank you Lily. I am sorry about all of this. I will try to earn your forgiveness."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

There was a loud pop as Dobby and Winky wearing their Potter uniforms appeared with Moody and two stunned wizards, Barty Crouch senior and junior. Ally rushed over to hug Dobby and Winky.

"Oh Barty, how could you after what he did to my family. My lord, the son is a death eater, could you also hold the father for us until we can deal with him." Augusta asked. Ragnok nodded.

"Amelia? You are giving them to the Goblins?" Moody asked.

"Thank you for bring them to me Moody." Amelia said. "Yes, we have an arrangement with the Goblins as red snake eyes has attacked Gringotts and the Goblins have demanded we hand him over with his followers. We are trying to avoid a senseless war. There is no way I will waste the few good aurors I have, to defend the bigots from the Goblins."

"And Sirius Black?"

"Innocent, never had a trial. The Potters were betrayed by Pettigrew over there."

"Knew he could never betray James and Lily. And Dumbledore?"

"At the ICW for two weeks. We are trying to save our future and don't need Dumbledore's manipulations to interfere."

"Yeah, he can be a MOF. I am still wondering what his greater good is all about. My Lord Ragnok. It is good to see you again." Ragnok nodded. "So Amelia, need a hand? There were a number of his followers that missed out last time because Dumbledore stopped me."

"Thought you would never ask."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Ragnok nodded to five warriors who took hold of the prisoners and the portkey and disappeared.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Well Fergus, we have four more hours of sunlight. Why don't we collect the last horcrux and the snake." Ragnok said. "It will take us a week to prepare the snake for the ritual to destroy the horcruxes."

"Good idea Ragnok, It has been centuries since I was last outside this castle. The fresh air will do me good." Fergus said with a smile. "The snake is at red snake eyes muggle parents manor. It is on a hill that overlooks the Gaunt Hovel. So we can go together. Well Harry and Dan, ready for some action?" Harry and Dan nodded. "Excellent, now Hermione if you could place me on Harry's head." Hermione carefully does and gives Harry a hug and kiss for luck as Emma gave Dan a hug. "Good now Fawkes if you will. Please hold on to a tail feather and off to glorious battle." Fergus cried as Harry and the hat, Dan, Remus, Filius, Moody, Ragnok and the goblin warriors left in a ball of fire.

"James?" Emma called into her mirror. And Harry and Dan's faces appeared.

"Hello Emma, Remus is going to hold the mirror so you see all the action." Dan said.

"Emma, the mirror can be enlarged." Sirius said and borrowed Minerva's wand and waved it at the mirror and it grew to four feet high by eight feet wide and he stuck it to a wall so everyone could see. Minerva took her wand back and conjured up some comfortable lounges and they all sat down with Cissy and Andi sitting either side of Sirius and Hermione and Luna sitting either side of Emma. "We just need some popcorn and drinks to make a movie night." Hermione said to ease the tension as she hugged her mother. Minerva looked at Papa who nodded and a moment later bowls of popcorn and other finger food appeared with a variety of drinks as they settle in to watch their boys have some fun.

"Well as much as I would love to stay, I promised Neville that I would take him to get his wand. I will be back soon." Augusta said as she went to take Neville to Diagon Alley.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers that be smiled. She gather her team together to watch. They ordered pizza and sent Hermes to pickup as no one delivered to their area.


	8. Chapter 8 A ring and a snake

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 8

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

01/09/91 to 01/09/11 twenty years to the day Harry met Hermione.

Chapter 8. The ring and the Snake.

Fawkes flamed them to a secluded spot. They could see the old run down manor on the hill on the left and part of the roof of a hovel behind a hedge lower down the hill on the right. Ragnok touched a medallion on his wrist and forty armed goblin warriors appeared near them. Four leaders walked to him. Ragnok ordered the first to take his squad and secure the manor on the hill. The second was ordered to secure the Gaunt Hovel. The third was ordered to protect Harry's team and the four to come with Ragnok. "May your enemies die a quick death, Fergus." Ragnok encouraged.

"May your enemy put up an honourable fight, Ragnok." Fergus replied as Harry's team marched off with Harry wearing the hat and Fawkes perched on his shoulder. Fawkes was very light for such a large phoenix or it could be that phoenix's are magically not very heavy for their size. Fawkes started to sing the tune to 'Scotland the brave' to keep everyone in step and to calm Dan's nerves as they could hear the girls responses back at Hogwarts. Remus turned the volume down so they could concentrate on what they were doing.

Half way down the hill to the hovel they met the squad leader. "My lord, I am Bladefang. The area around the shack has been cleared and made secure. There were muggle and magical repellent wards to keep everyone away. The warder and curse breaker has brought them down and put up our own muggle repellent wards and notice-me-not charms are in place."

"Thank you Bladefang. The second series of Tom's wards is about 100 feet from the shack." Fergus said.

"Yes, our squad warder and curse breaker are working on them now. They think that they have been set in parseltongue and will be very difficult to break."

"We will be there in a few minutes." Fergus said to the goblin and then thought to Harry,_ 'Harry we need to find the memory of Tom setting up these wards. So we can bring them down safely. ' Fergus combed through Tom's memories in Harry's head as both Harry and Hermione watched. 'Ah, here it is. This ward is a defensive ward that will release a hell hound. The parseltongue phrased to disable the ward is ssssdiscedo abyssus lupus canissssss' 'Okay I will try that.'_ Harry thought and spoke in a low vibrating hiss that every near heard. Hermione was able to translate for those watching at Hogwarts.

An faint red glow flashed as the second ward came down. "Well done Harry." Fergus said.

Harry and the hat advanced to the third set of wards. This one obscured the hovel and released a mob of inferi to attack you. Fergus found the memory and Harry said the parseltongue phrase to disable to ward. They could now clearly see how dilapidated the old shack was with holes in the walls and roof and an unsafe lean to one side. It would not take very much for this just fall down by itself. They saw the dead snake nailed to the door. Or what was left of it. Just the scull and part of the backbone held in place by some skin. Remus tried a banishing charm to open the door but it was jammed by the leaning wall.

Then they heard the growl of a hell hound fighting at the manor on the hill. The sound of it chilled Dan to the bone but after five minutes they heard the cheer of the goblin warriors as they sent it back to hell.

From Tom's memories they knew the ring was in a hole under a mat near the left hand wall. Rather than force the door and have the whole structure collapsed around them they decided to make a hole in the wall near where the ring was. The goblin curse breakers scanned the wall for any danger and found no wards and the only danger was they it was about to collapse. With some carefully placed reductos, Filius was able to make a hole in the wall between two studs. But the hole was only big enough for Harry and Filius. The old rotted floor creaked as they entered and carefully walked up to the mat. Fergus found the memory of the last line of defense around the ring. This ward would open the gates of hell and drop you in. Harry said the parseltongue phrase to bring down the last ward with a sickly green glow. Filius was able to lift the mat with the Wingardium Leviosa charm and they could see the gleam of gold from the ring. Filius showed Harry the charm again and Harry tried to raise the ring from the hole and put it in the box they had brought.

With a lot of relief, Harry turned to walk carefully out when the floor collapsed under his foot. With a loud bang the wall gave way and the roof fell down on top of them in a thick cloud of dust.

"Harry!" Dan cried out through the choking dust. Hermione, Emma and Luna cried out in fear. "Harry!" Dan cried again as the dust settled and he tried to move forward to start digging Harry out with his bare hands when Remus pulled him back. "Dan wait for the curse breaker to clear the area first." Remus said. The curse breaker quickly checked the area and nodded his head as everyone moved forward to dig Harry and Filius out of the collapsed shack. When there was a ball of flame behind them. They turned to see Fawkes, Filius, Harry and the Hat with Hermione hugging Harry to death.

"It is okay we are safe." Filius said as Harry tried to comfort Hermione. "Fawkes flamed us out as soon as the floor started to move. He took us straight to the headmasters office. We tried to call you on the mirror but you had it on mute. Hermione would not let Harry go, so we brought her with us."

Dan and Remus ran to Harry and hugged him and started to check him for any injuries. "It is okay Dad. Mum has already checked me." Harry said. "And Hermione has double checked with Luna triple checking."

"Harry, you have only been my son for two days and I thought we had lost you." Dan said as Harry felt the love and care that Dan showed him.

"Well we are done here." Fergus said when everyone had calmed down. "Bladefang? Could you burn what is left." It did not take long for the hovel to be reduced to ash.

Then they marched up the hill to the manor to see how Ragnok had faired.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

On the way up the hill to the manor where Ragnok was looking for the snake, they heard the howl of the hell hound again. So they rushed up to assist Ragnok. Near the top they found the ring of goblins securing the manor. They greeted them and directed them to a tent that Ragnok had setup. When they reached an open area they saw a strange sight. There was a squad of goblin warriors fighting the hell hound. Three of the warriors were injured but the hell hound was killed and sent back to hell as a large crowd of warriors watched and cheered.

"Greeting Fergus and Harry." Ragnok cheerfully said. "How was your hunt?"

"It went well, thank you Ragnok." Fergus said. "We were successful but the structure was very unstable and collapsed as Harry and Filius were leaving. Fawkes flamed us out to safety. We got the ring and removed the dark curses on it. How was your hunt?"

"Nagini was sunning herself on a rock just inside the first repellent wards. So we captured her quickly. I was hoping for a bigger fight so we released her and captured her again. We were able to do that three times before the poor thing was exhausted." Ragnok pointed over to a corner of his tent. There was the enormous normally green snake all black and blue. "Then the curse breaker found the second ward and said it released a hell hound. An old warrior asked to fight it. I granted his request and he tripped the ward and the hell hound appeared. He fought it well but it proved too much for him and the rest of his squad stepped forward to fight and kill it. The ward only takes fifteen minutes to recharge and it is ready to release the hell hound again."

"The old warrior died?" Hermione asked sad at the lost of life.

"Yes Hermione, but it was an honourable death. The warrior was very old and skillful and to die in battle with dignity and honour of your fellow warriors was a good death." Ragnok said. "We are a warrior race and train for battle all our lives. To die old and sick is a sad death for us." Hermione remembered her favourite grandfather. He was a proud man who had fought in world war two but was now wasting away with dementia. It was a sad way to die knowing no one.

"We heard the howl of the hound a second time, as we walked up here." Harry said.

"Yes another squad requested to fight the hell hound. Now there are three more squads waiting to fight it. We don't get much opportunity to battle these days." Ragnok said sadly as the third squad stepped up to trip the ward and the hell hound appeared. The warrior fought bravely as the hell hound attacked viciously. After five minutes of hard battle they killed it and only two warriors were injured.

"Well the third ward releases a mob of inferi but be careful of the final ward as it opens the gates of hell." Harry warned. "Fergus would we have time to remove the wards now?"

"Actually Harry, I was going to request that you grant us the manor. The hell hound and inferi wards would be a good training for my warriors and Riddle may have left other hidden traps around here. We would ask you to remove the last ward as opening the gates of hell is risky." Ragnok asked.

"That would be a generous gift, Harry and Riddle would have set other traps here. There is an hour of sunlight left and there are two squads waiting. One could fight the hell hound and the other the inferi which would allow us to take down the final ward." Fergus said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Ragnok, Riddle has attacked your home so it is fitting for you to have his in return. Also it would help remove the curse of Riddle and leave a surprise for any neo death eaters who come looking for it. Ready your warriors and we will remove the final ward." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. I feel this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Ragnok said as he signaled to two squads waiting and the two squads that had been protecting Harry and they cheered and moved forward. The first squad fought the hell hound as the second squad move on to the third ward and tripped it as about twenty inferi slowly swarmed around them. The third and fourth squads went with Harry, to protect him and the hat with Filius and Fawkes as they moved on to the final ward and Harry said the parseltongue phrase to remove it and Fawkes flamed them back to Ragnok and Hermione. After Fawkes had taken Harry back, the last two squads ran to join in the battle with the inferi and hell hound.

Ragnok ordered his warders and curse breakers to ward the manor including the Gaunt Hovel. It did not take them long and Lord Ragnok Manor faded from their memory. Ragnok took the ring and Nagini to prepare them for the ritual. He left with his warriors. It had been a good day. Fawkes flamed Harry and the hat, Hermione, Dan, Remus, Filius and Moody back to the headmasters office. Emma and Luna pounced on Dan, Harry and Hermione when they arrived back tired and dirty but very happy that they had come home safe. They took them back to the founder quarters and cleaned them up while the house elves prepared a victory feast.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers that be smiled. Her team had watch the collecting the ring and gave Harry 9 out of 10 for bravery and courage and given Hermione 10 out of 10 for shear determination to stay with her Harry and for looking so cute together. Hades came to watch his hell hounds in action and was pleased that the Goblins were training them for him as they had not seen much action for a while. The next battle would be wicked as he had collected a cerberus from a big guy at the pub who was looking for a good home for it. Seriously misunderstood creatures he had said. Called it Fluffy. They ordered more pizza as Hades love the hot and spicy chili pepperoni and sent Hermes to pickup.


	9. Chapter 9 First day of classes

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 9

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Chapter 9. First day of classes.

The trap for Lucius was set and Ragnok had arranged to inform Fergus and the others on Team Potter when they had Lucius. The Goblins at the Zürich branch of Gringotts had passed on the information that Lucius had withdrawn money and was heading to Albania. It was a waiting game until they had Lucius.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

With the demise of Bertram Aubrey, the news that Sirius was no longer in Azkaban died with him. Augusta had suggested a more suitable appointment while Fudge was stilled shocked at the manner of death of the former department head. Boadicea Dearborn. Her husband, Caradoc Dearborn was a member of the original Order of the Phoenix, who disappeared during the first wizard war. She became disillusioned with Dumbledore after she lost her husband to the death eaters along with her parents and two sons and had to raise her surviving children in very reduced means. Augusta found that she was very motivated to care for the death eaters in club Azkaban. The first thing she did was to go through the list Augusta gave her and weed out any that were on her staff. There were only three but they were warden and two senor officers. She was very sad to find out the death eater that had murdered her parents, was paid to go to Azkaban. So she demoted them and assigned them the graveyard shift in the section where the dementors were. A week later there was an unfortunate accident. Two months later, to avoid any more unfortunate accidents, Boadicea made arrangement for any remaining death eaters in Club Azkaban to be transferred to the Goblins as requested. This allowed for half of the Azkaban budget to be given to the DMLE as they no longer had to keep the death eaters in the manner that their pureblood status required and Club Azkaban became an adventure youth hostel with the main attraction being ghost tours and extreme rock climbing. Boadicea then reviewed each prisoner case as to why they were there. She found three others like Sirius, who had been locked up without a trial and were unmarked. She referred their cases to Amelia and after questioning they were found innocent and were released to the care of their families.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Lucius Malfoy was a concerned man. He had just left Durmstrang School where he had enrolled his only son and heir, with the hope that the school will teach him some cunning and help him to keep his big mouth shut. He had learnt very early in Slytherin at Hogwarts, the power of fear and how to manipulate others to do what you want. You had to keep your wits about you and think ahead, always planning the next step to the goal you had. For Lucius that was wealth and power to control others. Some to do his bidding and many others to be bullied and cowered into blackmail, threats and where needed, murder, to pay for the life that Lucius demanded. The most important lesson he learnt from the dark lord was to speak quietly and to carry a powerful wand. Only say what was necessary to maintain your control over others. To always be talking about how important you are is quite counter productive and worse if your mouth made a fool of your self. He was sure Durmstrang would be good for Draco.

While he was there he caught up with his former friend Igor. The former death eater had betrayed some of his friends and when and if the dark lord returned, he will pay for that with his life. But for now Lucius had to play nicely. He had his son in his care, after all.

No what concerned Lucius was the news that Igor had given him. Lucius was glad when Potter somehow stopped the dark lord as he had become increasingly unstable. He had started to slaughter good loyal purebloods as well as the usual victims of half bloods, mudbloods and muggles. It looked like the dark lord was about to destroy everything and everyone. Severus had given the dark lord some news that had sent him over the edge and it was everything to find Potter and the Longbottom brat. Lucius had used his connection to the dark lord to advance his own plans and to cover the murders where necessary. Eliminating those who tried to stand in his way to riches. But murdering everyone was not good for Lucius's plans.

Then suddenly the dark lord was gone. Not dead just gone as his dark mark had only faded. It was still there to show that he was alive but had somehow lost his awesome power. Lucius thought that it was time to pay the piper. He had Fudge in his pocket but Dumbledore would have all the known death eaters kissed or worse sent to Azkaban. And then it was Dumbledore who gave him a life line. He jumped at the chance to save himself and wealth he had stolen and murder for. All he had to do was let Dumbledore throw his blood traitor cousin into Azkaban without making a fuss and demanding a trial. Lucius could not believe his luck. Both Fudge and Dumbledore accepted the "I was under the imperio curse defense" and most of the inner circle survived intact. Dumbledore even winked at him. Crazy Bella and the Lestranges had to be locked up or they would destroy the peace that he had bought from Fudge.

Old Lucius then jumped into his new life running. He bullied Dumbledore to get himself onto the Board of Governors of Hogwarts and conned Dumbledore to pay him a quarter of the school budget to allow him free rein in the school so long as he allowed the children of the death eaters and bigots to bully and control the students. Dumbledore would turn a blind eye and say you must forgive. What a fool. It made Lucius wonder which side Dumbledore and his greater good was on.

No the news that concerned him was the rumors of something dark in Albania that matched the dark lord. Could it be where the dark lord was hiding. Lucius did not want the dark lord back regardless what he told everyone. It would ruin everything. He wondered if there was a way to end the dark fool once and for all.

Lucius was disturbed in his thoughts by a black owl wearing the Durmstrang crest. Lucius dreaded to open the parchment. The message was short.

'Lucius, Return at once! Draco is in the hospital wing! Igor.'

"Damn!"

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry woke up after the best sleep he had had. Hermione was in his arms so he carefully moved to not wake her. He then found that there was someone else on the other side. He was surprised to see it was Dan. Harry movement had woken Dan. "Good morning Harry. How are you today."

"I feel good. What happen after we went to bed?"

"Emma could not settle last night. Yesterday was a bit much for her so Ally enlarged your bed so she could stay with you. Ally made your bed big enough for all of us. When Hermione was little, and had a bad dream or there was a storm with lightening, she would climb into bed with us. Luna just joined the party. I think she really misses her mother."

Harry looked over to Hermione and saw Emma asleep and the blond hair of Luna snuggled onto her shoulder. At the foot of the bed was the three lumps of Ally, Dobby and Winky. And a large mound of black fur snoring, that looked vaguely familiar to Harry.

"This is brilliant, Dan. Last month my bed was a tiny smelly old cot mattress in a cupboard under the stairs. Now it is big enough to fit my whole family." When he said the words 'my whole family', it hit him. He now had a family of his own to love him and for him to love. Dan picked up on the other part of what Harry said and realized just how hard Harry's life had been. It would never be like that again. Today was the first day of classes and Goldynose had given them a portkey to take them to Gringotts so they could visit the Dursley to have them sign some forms for Harry's guardianship. There were a lot of volunteers willing to go with them but they needed to be nice to get Petunia to sign the form. Then everyone will go on Saturday to express their concerns.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry, Hermione and Luna showered and got dressed and brushed Luna's hair. Since the bonding, all Harry and Hermione had to do was to think what style they wanted today and their hair obeyed their every wish. They said goodbye to all their parents and dogfather as Sirius wanted to be known as. As godfather made him feel old and Sicilian and he could not get the accent right. (Lily had taken them to see the movie). They went to the great hall for breakfast and joined Neville, Susan and Hannah. Neville showed them his new wand that his grandmother and he had got from Ollivander yesterday. It suited him well. Professor Filius came over to the Hufflepuff table to give the trio their class schedule. He asked them to wait in the Ravenclaw common room for the prefect to take them to the class room.

First class today was a double transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and all four houses. They returned to the Ravenclaw common room after collecting their books, to wait for the prefect to lead them to their class room. A flusted Penny Clearwater walked passed them for the third time before she said. "Has any one seen Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and .." she stopped as she checked her list. " And a Luna Lovegood?"

"Here we are." said Hermione as she waved her hand. "Over here."

"Oh there you are. I walked pass you three times and did not notice you until you waved your hand." A surprised Penny said. "What did you guys do?"

"It is a notice-me-not charm that we learnt from our friends in Hufflepuff. They teach it to their first years so they can avoid the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Hermione said. "People can sense that there is someone there, so they don't run into them but take no notice who is there."

"That is quiet brilliant. Why didn't we think of that?" She asked. "What else do they teach their first years?"

"Well there is the Reparo, Specialis Revelio, Episkey, Finite Incantatem, Lumos and Accio charms." Hermione said as Harry demonstrated his favourite, the wandless Lumos.

"Wow they are very handy charms and will help you to stay out of harms way. You will have to teach them to the other first year Ravenclaws." Penny said. "Now here is your Ravenclaw first year introduction kit." She handed them a gold chain necklace. "When you wear this necklace. It will stop anyone reading your mind and from obliviating or erasing your memories or trying to control you. We discovered that one of the Professors was trying to slow us down and give his house a better chance of winning the house cup." She gave them a book of spells. "This book has a number of helpful spells and charms but focus on the first chapter on Legilimency and Occlumency. Legilimency is a spell used to read your mind but we don't teach that here. Occlumency is the art or skill to shielding your mind. It will allow you to shield your mind without the necklace but wear the necklace until you master Occlumency. When you master Occlumency, you will be an Occlumens and it will also help you organize your mind and improve your memory and recall allowing you to think clearly and react quicker."

"That is great Penny. Can we share this with our friends in Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked.

"Yes that would be fine as we are all on the same side. Gryffindor will think that is an unfair advantage but they always seem to do things the hard way and Slytherin have their own ideas." Penny said. "Now are all the first years here?" She asked the larger group. "Good now follow me to your first class." And she lead them to the transfiguration class room.

They were first to arrive and took the seats at the front on the right hand side. As there was five minutes before the class started, Hermione took out her text book and started to read while Harry and Luna went over to the cat sitting on the Professor's desk at the front of the room. "Good morning, Professor Pussy." Luna said as she tickled the cat behind the ears.

Harry snorted. "Professor Pussy? Luna it is only a cat." The cat gave Harry a stern look and then move her head so Luna could tickle another spot.

"Have you ever seen a cat that wore glasses and a hat?" Luna asked.

Hermione's interest was raised so she came over to the cat. She saw the square shape marking around its eyes and the black spot on the top of her head. She cast the Specialis Revelio charm and next to the cat appeared some writing.

_'Animagus: feline, tabby cat, domestic short hair. _

_Name: Professor Minerva McGonagall (Aunt Minnie.)' _

"It is Professor McGonagall. She is a cat Animagus. I have read about those in Hogwarts a History." Hermione said as the cat gave her a smile. "Good morning Aunty Minnie. We better take our seats as she must be demonstrating transfiguration."

"See you later, Professor Pussy." Luna said as she went to sit down while Harry and Hermione tried very hard not to laugh.

Hufflepuff arrived next and took the seats at the front on the left hand side so the front row was Hannah, Neville, Susan, Hermione, Harry and Luna.

The Slytherin first years arrived and took the seats behind Ravenclaw and then some Gryffindor's witches ran in puffing. Professor McGonagall was about to start when the Gryffindor wizards ran in late after getting lost. Three times. Even with the map she had given them. But Gryffindor charge forward and discovered a lot of the castle where the transfiguration class room was not. Their first mistake was to turn left from the fat lady instead of right as the map showed, but they were holding it upside down. The portraits were keeping Professor McGonagall informed of their progress and even giving them directions but the wizards just ignored them. Gryffindors are too proud to ask for directions. She was loathed to take points so she gave them detention. Having to give some of her lions detention on the first of classes really killed the moment when she, in cat mode jumped from her desk and transformed back into herself. And having Seamus saying "That was bloody brilliant." Well it fell flat.

The first lesson was transfiguring matches into needles. Professor McGonagall transfigured a match into a shiny needle and back again. Making it look easy. She spoke to the students and explained the dangers of fooling around in her class and how a lot of care must be taken to ensure the transfiguration was done properly. She showed them the correct wand movements and the the incantation and had them practiced. She then gave each student a match and watched them carefully to ensure no one poked an eye out with frantic waving.

Normally, some of her promising students were able to get the match to go silver after 30 minutes and by the end of the double lesson, two maybe three will have succeeded to transfigure the match into a needle. She would award five points to those few students and then she would set the homework of one foot, explaining the charm and correct wand movements.

But today was very different. Professor McGonagall watched Harry and Hermione carefully. On the first attempt, they got their matches to turn silver. On the second attempt their matches turned into needles. "Oh very good Harry and Hermione, five points each for Ravenclaw. That was the quickest any student has ever done the charm." There was some grumbling from Slytherin and Gryffindor about some know it all show offs.

Harry and Hermione turned to Luna. She had managed to turn her match silver as had Neville, Susan and Hannah. "Picture in your mind what you want your magic to do, Luna." Harry said.

"Picture the wood hardening and turning to metal, silver metal with sharp points and a tiny hole at one end." Hermione said.

Luna pictured the match, hardening and turning into metal, silver metal with sharp points and a tiny hole at one end. Pushing her magic into the match and it became a needle. Luna's smile lite up her face, it was so bright.

"Excellent Miss Lovegood, another five point to Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall said as she turned to class and was very surprised to see Neville's match turn into a needle, closely followed by Susan and Hannah. "Well done, Mr Longbottom. Oh and you too Miss Bones and Miss Abbot. Five points each to Hufflepuff."

Sitting behind Hermione, Harry and Luna was the other four Ravenclaw witches, Morag MacDougal, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Padma Patil. They had overheard what Harry and Hermione had said to Luna and were trying that. On their fifth attempt they had managed to get the match to turn silver but were becoming tired and a little frustrated.

Harry, Hermione and Luna turned to help them. "Hi, I'm Harry and this is Hermione and Luna." Harry said.

Padma smiled and said. "Hi, I'm Padma and this is Mandy, Lisa and Morag."

Harry nodded to each girl. "Try this. It is an exercise to focus your magic. Close your eyes and hold your hand out." And they did so, except Morag. "Now picture a ball of light above your hand." They nodded their heads. "Now say Lumos in your mind and open your eyes."

They opened their eyes and were surprised to see that Padma, Mandy and Lisa had a bright glowing ball of light above their palm, while Morag was shocked to see the other girls balls of light. She quickly put her hand out and closed her eyes, focused and said lumos in her mind and her ball of light appeared. The other Ravenclaw boys behind them, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Kevin Entwhistle. Had heard and watched this and tried for it themselves.

"Very good. Now use the same focus and picture in your mind what you want your magic to do. Picture the wood hardening and turning to metal, silver metal with sharp points and a tiny hole at one end as you follow the correct wand movements and say the incantation." Hermione said.

By their second attempt all of Ravenclaw had transfigured the their match into a needle. Professor McGonagall was surprised. Happily she awarded five point each, to the rest of Ravenclaw for transfiguring their matches into needles. She was about to say something to the whole class when she turned to the Hufflepuffs. While Harry, Hermione and Luna were helping their fellow Ravens, Neville, Susan and Hannah were doing the same with their fellow Puffs. Professor McGonagall was very surprised to watch the last three Puffs transfigure their matched into nice shiny pointy needles. Very happily she awarded them five points each. She had never awarded so many points before and had two whole houses perform the transfiguration. She had some very good news for Filius and Pomona at lunch time. If only her lions would try and apply themselves.

Well Professor McGonagall was surprised and happy, but what happen next stunned her. She had never seen it happen before. Not while Dumbledore was headmaster and definitely not while Snape was head of Slytherin. Then she had a happy thought. Snape was no longer at Hogwarts. How was whitebeard going to 'completely trust him' and protect his pet death eater now. What stunned Professor McGonagall was, she saw Harry, Hermione and Luna cross the uncrossable house boundary and start to help the front Slytherin students. She turned and watched as Neville, Susan and Hannah crossed over to help her lions. Professor McGonagall just sat on a desk and watch this miracle happen. Then she realized that the two loud mouth bigoted bullies who would have maintained the rage, hatred and rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin were missing. Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley had, by one way or another, been removed from the school. She quietly thanked Fergus for that.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabini had come to Hogwarts to learn magic and to make friends. Their families were pureblood but had avoided joining Voldemort and remained neutral during the last wizard war. Being put into Slytherin had dumped them into the no mans land between the junior death eaters dark side bigots of Slytherin and the Dumbledore's Greater Good light bigots of Gryffindor who preached all Slytherin's were evil. They were happy when the boy-who-stopped-the-dark-lord was sorted into Ravenclaw and avoided the Gryffindor Slytherin rivalry. Then Draco was put into Gryffindor and his father pulled him out of the school. Just thinking of that brought a smile to their face. When that loud mouth red head stomach went home too, they thought that they might have a chance. They had tried the transfiguration charm but only got a little silver match and were becoming tired and frustrated. They watch with interest as the Ravenclaws helped each other and looked at Harry and Hermione with hopeful smiles and longing looks that they might come over and help them.

But that would never happen.

Not in a million years.

Never ever.

Until it did!

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Hermione and Luna." Harry said.

Daphne smiled and said. "Hi, I'm Daphne and this is Tracey and Blaise."

Harry nodded to each in turn. "Try this. It is an exercise to focus your magic. Close your eyes and hold your hand out." And they did so. "Now picture a ball of light above your hand." They nodded their heads. "Now say Lumos in your mind and open your eyes."

They opened their eyes and were surprised to see a bright glowing ball of light above their palm.

"Very good. Now use the same focus and picture in your mind what you want your magic to do. Picture the wood hardening and turning to metal, silver metal with sharp points and a tiny hole at one end as you follow the correct wand movements and say the incantation." Hermione said.

By their third attempt the three Slytherins had transfigured the their match into a needle. Professor McGonagall was stunned. Ravenclaws helping Slytherins to learn magic and earn house points. Happily she awarded five point each. Both for the three Slytherins and the Ravenclaws who helped them. She turned to her lions to see the first four being helped by Hufflepuffs transfigure their matches into needles. What was happening?

Then she decided with a smile, to up the stakes. "If everyone successfully completes the transfiguration before the end of class today, I will award a bonus fifty points to each house." And it was on for young and old.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Vincent Crabbe was a little lost. His mother had sent him a letter this morning to inform him that his brutal father was dead. His childhood had been difficult. He had been born and bred for one purpose. To be the muscle and protector of the son of his father's boss. Draco Malfoy. All he had to do was stand near Draco. Look mean and ugly and crack his knuckles. They got a lot of practice as Draco could not keep his big mouth shut. Magic was optional. Which was good as he had not done any and only got a few sparks when he got his father's old wand when he was six. He was afraid he was a squib. His friend Gregory Goyle was raised the same way except his father had not died yet. With Draco sent to Durmstrang without them, they had no higher purpose at Hogwarts.

Now here he was sitting in the back row, with Gregory, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson, trying to transfigure a match into a needle and having no luck at all. But at least that was better than the bad luck the Irish tom cat was having after blowing up his third match. That was funny. He had burnt off his other eyebrow this time, so they matched.

Then he noticed three Ravenclaws had crossed the house lines and one was the boy-who-must-die. He watched as they helped the ice queen perform the transfiguration. Could they help him? Would they even try to help him?

"Hi, my name is Hermione and this is Harry and Luna. Can I help you with the transfiguration? If we all can do the transfiguration, we earn 50 bonus point for our houses." Hermione said with a shy smile.

Vincent was stunned. No one had ever asked him if they could help him do magic. He nodded and for the first time in his life said the word. "Please."

Hermione explained the focus exercise to do wandless magic and create a ball of light. Vincent closed his eyes and tried really hard but before he open his eyes he heard Gregory say. "Bloody hell, Vinny. Your doing wandless magic." Gregory closed his eyes and tried and had a glowing ball of light appear over his palm. Luna worked with him to do the transfiguration while Harry worked with Millie.

Vincent opened his eyes and gave a big smile. "Bloody hell I'm not a squib." He said quietly. Then for the first time he said. "Thank you." as he looked at Hermione. "That was the first bit of magic that I have ever done. My name is Vincent but my friends call me Vinny. This is Greg, Millie and Pansy. Draco use to call us Crabbe and Goyle as it sounded tough. But he is not here any more."

Hermione smiled and then explained how to focus his magic to transfigure the match into a needle but Vincent could only get a slight glimmer of silver. Hermione thought for a moment. "Vinny, try the Lumos charm with your wand." Vinny did and only got a very dull glow. "Did that wand chose you?"

"No, it is my father's old wand. He gave it to me when I was six."

"Well it may not be a good match. My friend Neville needed to go and get his own wand that chose him. Here try the lumos charm with my wand." Vinny tried the lumos charm with Hermione's wand and got a lot brighter light. "Okay, that was better. Now try the transfiguration." The match transfigured on his third attempt. His smile was enormous, as he gave Hermione, her wand back. Professor McGonagall gave him the first five house points he had ever earnt.

Pansy was getting very nervous. She was a proud Pureblood and she did not want to be last the do the transfiguration. She was glad when Luna offered to help her, as she knew that Luna was a pureblood. The last thing she wanted was for Vinny to call her a Pureblood Squib or worse to be helped by the mud sorry muggleborn. She was able to do the Lumos charm, but the last stray cat had just done the transfiguration and now everyone was crowding around her. Her last attempt had the match turn silver.

"Quiet everyone. Give her some room." Harry said as the first years fell quiet.

"Okay Pansy, closes your eyes and take a deep breath." Hermione said.

"Very good." Luna said. "Now ignore the nargles and wrackspurts around you and just listen to my voice. Can you see the match. Picture in your mind what you want your magic to do. Picture the wood hardening and turning to metal, silver metal with sharp points and a tiny cute hole at one end. Now do the wand movements and say the incantation."

Pansy closed her eyes tight and took a very deep breath and pictured in her mind the match changing using her magic. The wood hardening and turning to metal, silver metal with sharp points and a tiny hole at one end as she did the correct wand movements and said the incantation. Then she heard Vinny say. "Bloody hell, she has done it." She opened her eyes and saw the needle and smiled. She hugged Luna and said "Thank you. And thank you too, Harry and Hermione." The muggleborns were not so bad after all.

A very happy Professor McGonagall awarded the last five points and added the fifty bonus points as the bell sounded and the cheering just got louder. "For homework I want you to write a foot on how you felt to do magic today." She said with the aid of the Sonorus charm.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

At lunch that day a very excited Filius asked a beaming Minerva what had happen in her class this morning. Ravenclaws house points had gone up by one hundred and forty points. All awarded by Minerva with the last being fifty points in one go. Pomona and the new head of Slytherin Andromeda crowded around to hear.

"Oh, Filius, Pommy and Andy. I have just had the most exciting class in my life. And I just sat and watch this magic happen. My first lesson with the first years was the old transfigure the match into a needle. Usually it shows me who are my most promising students, as only the best and brightest are able to do the transfiguration by the end of the lesson. But this time there was Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Susan and Hannah had done the transfiguration within fifteen minutes. Then they got up and started to help their house mates. I was awarding points left, right and center. When all their house mates had done the transfiguration, a miracle happen. Filius, your Harry, Hermione and Luna crossed the house lines to help the Slytherins and Pommy, your Neville, Susan and Hannah crossed to help my Gryffindors."

"What! They crossed the house lines?"

"Yes, as if they were never there. And help them they did. They showed them a focus exercise to focus their magic by producing a wandless ball of light."

"Wandless?"

"Yes wandless. When half of the Gryffindors and Slytherins had done the transfiguration I challenged them to see what they could do. If they all completed the transfiguration before the end of class, I would award a bonus fifty points to each house. They all cheered when the last Slytherin did the transfiguration just before the bell."

"They all cheered a Slytherin?"

"Yes all. It was the most exciting class of my career."

"Well I have them all for Herbology this afternoon. I will have to stay on my toes to see what they do." Pomona said. "Tell you what happens at dinner."

"Looking forward to it."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers that be smiled. She was sure she felt the earth move when Harry, Hermione and Luna crossed the uncrossable house lines to help their fellow first years. It may have been their first little step in learning magic but it was a giant leap for the magical world and a brand new day.

Even, Hades was complaining how cold it had just suddenly got.


	10. Chapter 10  That afternoon

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 10

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Chapter 10. First day of classes. The afternoon.

Dan and Emma had returned from a profitable trip to the Dursleys. Vernon was at work and Dudley was at his snotty nose school, leaving only Petunia at home. Petunia was not what they expected. From Harry memories and bits of conversation, they had expected an abusive woman who hated Harry, magic and her sister. Petunia had invited them in and gave them morning tea. When she heard how Harry had found some good friends at his new school, she was happy for him and hoped some other arrangements could be made for him. She knew if Harry came back Vernon would kill him. When Dan offered to take over the guardianship of Harry, she was more than willing to sign.

"How are you finding magic?" Petunia asked.

"It is an exciting new world for us. We have seen things at Hogwarts that haven't been seen in any movie. The wonder and the danger." Emma said.

"You have been to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we were invited to go as there was an issue for Hermione had we had to attend to. That is where we got to know Harry after meeting him briefly at Kings Cross Station. We have met his parent's magical portrait. Lily said you hated magic and was not very happy to hear that Harry was with you." Emma said carefully.

Petunia looked very sad. "I am very sorry for not taking care of Harry. I hated magic because it took my best friend away to another world that promised so much, but in the end murdered her. Then that horrible Dumbledore just dumped Harry on our door step with a note. 'Lily is dead and you are Harry's only relative so here he is.' I could not morn my sister or go to the funeral. Nothing. Lily was dead. I knew that I was not Harry's only relative as all the magical world was related at some point or another, but I had no means to contact anyone.

Vernon hates anything abnormal. I knew Harry was in great danger with us and know it was only his magic that kept him alive. After all those beatings Vernon and Dudley gave him. I could not stop them as he would have beaten me to death and I had no magic to save me."

"You could have taken Harry to an orphanage or something."

"I have vague memories of trying that but Harry always came back. Somehow."

Emma gave Petunia a question look. Petunia continued "Please take good care of Harry. He deserves a loving family. Every child deserves that. Please tell Lily I am so sorry and hope one day she can forgive me."

Dan and Emma returned to Hogwarts and described their visit to James and Lily. "Petunia asked for forgiveness." Lily thought for a moment over her childhood and the changes that magic had made. She had lost her best friend, Petunia, too. "James, we will have to go on Saturday and forgive Petunia. She will loose her family then as Vernon and Dudley are guilty and will be going away for a long time. I want by sister back."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dan and Emma went down to the great hall to have lunch with Harry and Hermione and tell them the good news about the guardianship. They found a very excited bunch of first years who told them about their first lesson on transfiguration and demonstrated it by transfiguring a match into a needle. They were happy about all the house points that together they have earnt for their houses. But they were really happy about all the new friends that they had met and that there was no bullies to ruin it. They were telling them that they have Herbology this afternoon when Professor Spout came over and invited Dan and Emma to come along and see the magical plants.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Oliver Wood was trying to make sense of the situation. He had heard that the first year Gryffindors had somehow earnt some 80 house points and two detentions in their first class and all the first years seem to be friendly. He over heard that they had Herbology this afternoon and saw the lovely Penelope Clearwater getting ready to lead her first year Ravens to class. He noticed his rival, Percy had a look of disdain. He would not lower himself to lead the first year Gryffindors to class. Thinking quickly, Oliver knew he had a study period the afternoon and knew who he wish to study with. "Okay you first years. Time to go to class. Gather your books and lets go. We don't want to get another detention do we." Oliver said to Percy's horror. They managed to catch the Ravenclaws as they left the great hall.

The Slytherin first years saw the movement at the Ravenclaw table and went to follow them while a young witch with bright hot pink hair, gathered her first year Hufflepuffs to take them down.

Outside the castle on the walk to the green houses, the group slowly reformed with Professor Spout with Dan and Emma in the lead, followed by the intermingling first years and bring up the end was a happy Oliver and Penny. Some Gryffindor girls were singing this spelling song about an Oliver and Penny sitting up a tree.

The young witch with bright hot pink hair, walked with Harry, Hermione and Luna and introduced her self "Hi Harry, I'm Tonks. Just Tonks if you want to live. It is so good to see you again Harry. It has been such a long time." Tonks said.

"You knew me from before?"

"Yes, my parents would visit you all the time, until you went into hiding. Our parents knew each other and I think my great aunt was your grandmother or something like that. I will ask my mother when we have dinner."

"Your mother teaches here?"

"Yes, she is the new potions professor and head of Slytherin."

"And you are in Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah, my father is a muggleborn. Caused a great stink. So I would have been so dead to go to Slytherin."

"Muggleborn is such a negative term now. I think 'First Generation' has a more positive tone and feel." Hermione said.

"I like that. It sounds a lot better than that other horrible term starting with 'M'." Harry said. "So we are cousins. I did have more relatives and did not have to go to the Dursleys."

"Yeah, that is what the 'Pure' in Pureblood means. Except for first generations, we are all cousins somewhere along the line. Even that blond idiot Malfoy is a cousin. But we try to forget that."

"Already forgotten. So what was little Harry like. Do you have some baby photo's?"

"Oh Harry was so cute. Hermione. His wild black hair and those gorgeous green eyes. He was very good at projectile vomiting and he really hated that rat, Pettigrew, and could hit him when ever he came near. I got to change Harry's nappy. One time, I don't know what Harry ate but the smell was unbelievable. I never thought a child could smell like that." Tonks said as she, Hermione and Luna dissolved into giggles while Harry thought about something else. Anything else.

Emma heard the giggling and turned to see. She had never heard Hermione giggle like that. And one giggling girl quickly attracts another and very soon, all the girls were gathered around giggling and finding it very hard to walk. The only thing that could set off all the girls like that would be baby stories. And from the look of it they were baby Harry stories. "Pomona, would the young witch with bright hot pink hair, have known Harry as a baby?"

"What? Oh yes, that is Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's daughter. They were good friends of James and Lily and Tonks would have known Harry as a baby."

"Tonks?"

"Yeah, she hates her first name and we all have to call her Tonks."

Emma tried very hard to resist the temptation to join the giggling girls. Besides it will give her, Hermione and Luna some quality time tonight with Lily and Celeste.

"Then was the time when Uncle James got Harry a baby broom that Aunty Lily did not know about and Harry would chase after Uncle Padfoot in his grim form."

"What is a grim?"

"It is a big black hairy dog."

"Like the one sleeping on the bed this morning?"

"Yeah, that is Uncle Padfoot."

"So what else did little Harry do?"

"Too late Hermione. We are here now so Tonks will have to save those stories for later. Do you want to stay, Penny and her friend seem to be staying?"

"Yeah I think I will. I have a study period for the afternoon and can see what those two will be studying. I want to see the first years in action."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Professor Spout got all of them together in glass house 1, and started to explain what Herbology was about and what they would be studying this year. She told them what was in each glass house and how important it was for them to stay away from glass house 6 as there were plants in there that would eat you or cause other bodily harm. She then explained the equipment and tools they would be using and how to use them safely. Fortunately Seamus demonstrated what would happen if they were to use a scythe incorrectly. Being so far from the hospital ward, Professor Spout has had to learned how to heal a number cuts, bruises and other injuries. She was able to heal Seamus's hand and Dan and Emma were amazed to watch as they knew such a big cut would normally need stitches and take weeks to heal.

Professor Spout started to ask questions and the first years stated to earn house points again. Hermione knew a lot from the books she read but Harry surprised himself with what he knew from all the gardening he had done. Neville came into his own as did Luna and Daphne.

Professor Spout got them to cleanup the glass house and prepare pots for growing the plants that they will be studying this year. She was very surprised how well the first just got stuck in and helped each other. Pomona was happily awarding points left, right and center and then a 50 bonus points to each house for working together for the benefit of all. She had covered what she normally covered for the first lesson plus the extra she added after what Minerva had said at lunch and still they had half the time to go.

She call a rest break so she could think of what to do next when Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan came over and asked if she could conjure up a soccer ball. They had seen the grass area outside the glass houses was the right size for a soccer field. She remember what they were like and conjured up a soccer ball which they started to kick around. Dean was very talented with the ball and that attracted the other boys to join in. Stephen Cornfoot and Kevin Entwhistle knew how to play. So they decided to pick teams with Dean and Stephen the captains and they kept choosing until all who wanted to play were selected including Susan, Hannah, Pansy and Millie. Professor Spout transfigured some planks of wood into goal posts and nets and they asked Dan to referee. Vinny and Greg were the two goalies and once they understood what they had to do, showed how well they could hit and kick things. The match was exciting as Harry, Dean and Seamus scored a goal each for their side while Stephen, Kevin and surprisingly Millie scored a goal each for their side. Pansy accidentally kicked Seamus in the wrong place, twice and Susan and Hannah kept tackling Neville as Hannah thought it was rugby and Susan thought it was fun. Dan called full time when Vinny had saved another goal, and they were too exhausted to play on.

While the energetic were exhausting themselves, the others were cheering them. Hermione and Luna cheered the loudest when Harry scored his goal. When they were finished, Luna decided to take Emma, Hermione and Tonks to visit her fairy friends behind glass house 6 next to the forbidden forest. Professor Spout and the other sensible ones followed them and were amazed to meet the fairies.

All too soon it was time to return to the castle. Pomona had found the first years as amazing as Minerva had said and she had some stories to share at dinner. She had had the best class of her life and awarded so many points plus the bonus points for how well they worked together. This group will keep them on their toes and she was looking forward to the challenge. She had gotten to know Dan and Emma better and met the fairies who lived in the forbidden forest for the first time. She rounded up the first years and found that Penny and Oliver were indeed, "studying" up a tree. She lead them back to the castle and half way back the girls started to giggle again. Emma turned to see Tonks was sharing some more baby Harry stories.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

At dinner, Pomona shared her experience of the first years that afternoon with the other teachers. They were particularly interested in how they worked together and about this soccer match. "What? Did each house have a team?" Filius asked.

"No. Dean Thomas and Stephen Cornfoot were the captains and they just kept on choosing until all were who wanted play were selected. Four of the girls played. Mr Crabbe and Goyle were the goalies and showed a surprising affinity to hit and kick things."

"There were just two mixed teams?"

"Yes. The only one who got hurt was Mr Finnigan."

"So Mr Finnigan is the class clown?"

"Not by choice, but I am telling you these first years are amazing. What ever you normally prepare for your lesson, double it. I only had added half of the next lesson and they finished that and still had time to play soccer. Oh by the way Minerva, the fairy queen requested that Fergus send someone called Blinky to clear off some spiders."

"Well I think that we should all rise to the challenge and it will be an exciting year. I will pass the message onto Fergus. Now I see that Luna has finished her pudding, I have to make some announcements." Minerva said as she tapped her glass and stood up. "Your attention please. I have some announcements to make about some staff changes that you may have noticed. Firstly Professor Binns has finally crossed over and I am happy to introduced Professor Emmeline Vance as the new History of Magic teacher." There were applause and some wolf whistles from the back as the beautiful Emmeline stood up and waved. "I am sure you will be happy to know Professor Vance is also a qualified hit witch. That will encourage you to stay awake in class."

"Beautiful and deadly." Some idiot yell from the back.

"Detention with Mr Filch, Mr Flint."

"How did you know it was me?"

Minerva just smiled as she was not going to tell them of her enhanced cat earing. "Now Professor Quirrell is unable to be here so the new DADA professor is Professor Remus Lupin." There were more applause and cheers as Remus stood up and waved.

Minerva waited until they quieten down as there was an air of expectation filling the hall for the next announcement. "Finally we have Professor Andromeda Tonks. She will be filling Professor Snape's duties as he is no longer available." There was just cheering this time. Loud and long as Andromeda stood to wave. The school stood up with her and pandemonium reined as they rejoiced to the news the Bat was finally gone. Oliver ran over to Penny and took her hand as together they waltzed up the Ravenclaw table and down the Gryffindor table, accidentally kicking Percy's pumpkin juice all over him.

Minerva would have given Oliver and Penny detention for dancing on the tables but they were too busy dancing behind the head table to notice.

Dan and Emma looked at each other and wondered what the Bat had done to warrant such a reaction.

Minerva had to use the Sonorus charm to send them off to their dormitories where the celebrations continued long into the night.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Hermione thought ten minutes of cheering was more then enough to welcome Professor Tonks and after all there was homework to be done and preparations for tomorrows classes. Harry and Luna agreed and they told Neville, Susan and Hannah that they were going to the library. Harry went over to Daphne to tell the Slytherins while Neville went to Dean to tell the Gryffindors. Few took notice as the first years left the great hall as they were too busy celebrating. But Professor Vance did and she got up and followed them.

A flusted madam Prince was happy to see her former student come into the library. She did not know what to do with all of the first years. "Professor Vance, I am glad to see you. Would you have time to supervise the first years. If you could I will be able to open the Merlin room. It is big enough to fit them all and they can have their study group there in peace."

"The Merlin room?"

"Yes it adjoins the library and was used for functions and study groups but has not been used for years."

"Yes of course I will supervise them. Please show me the Merlin room." Madam Prince lead Professor Vance, the first years and Dan and Emma to the back of the library to a large old oak door with the words 'The Merlin Room' above the door. She open the door and was surprised to see the last of the house elves pop away after quickly cleaning the room. The room had a number of tables and chairs that could arranged as they needed and a large empty bookcase next to the door. The walls were covered with tapestries of scenes from the life of Merlin.

"Now children this is a special room and you must be on your best behaviour. This bookcase by the door is a researching library bookcase. The way it works is you touch your wand to this crest and say clearly, what books you need or a topic you are researching. The bookcase will search through the library and stack for the books you have asked for or the topic you are researching. When you are finished, you place the books back here and they are returned to the library. You cannot take any books from the bookcase out of this room." The other children nodded but Hermione's eyes lite up as she saw the answer to her dreams and deepest desire. Well the answer to her dreams and deepest desires after Harry. "Hermione would you like to try it first?"

And she has just been given the keys to the future. What to research first? Hermione came over to the book case and placed her wand on the crest. "Information on the house Potter please?" Three books appeared. 'The amazing ancient and noble House Potter' 'The House Potter in modern times' and 'Hogwarts Chronicles'. Hermione was one happy witch as she picked up the 'Hogwarts Chronicles' as she wanted to see what differences there was with 'Hogwarts a History'. Emma picked up the 'The amazing ancient and noble House Potter' and Luna picked up 'The House Potter in modern times'.

"Very good. Now remember to return the books to the bookcase."

"Okay, what do you wish to study?" Professor Vance asked after Madam Prince left the room. "Do you have any homework?" They nodded. "Good, please start on it and put up your hand if you have any questions."

Vinny was in an awkward place. His hand writing was unreadable. So he asked Millie if she could write out his assignment as he said it to her. She agreed to do it after she had finished her own and Vinny collected his thoughts on what he wanted to say. When they had finished Daphne offered to check the spelling for them.

When the children had finished their assignments they started to ask Professor Vance about being a hit witch. She had fought during the last war and but none of her stories were suitable for the children. So she decided to teach them some magic.

While that was happening, Harry and Dan were looking at the tapestries and as the light was a little dim, Harry started to wandlessly conjure up balls of light, to brighten the scenes. As they worked their way around the walls leaving a trail of light balls, They came to a scene where Merlin was teaching Arthur. They were surprised when Merlin winked to them and quietly said "A little more light if you please." Harry quickly produced 4 more balls of light. "Arr, that is better. It is so good to feel the magic again. There was a large pulse and few days ago but I just needed a little more. And who might you be?"

"I am Harry Potter and this is Dan Granger. Are you really Merlin?"

"Yes my child. And this is Arthur. What year is it?"

"1991."

"We have been asleep for that long? The last year I remember was 1506. But the magic in the castle was weakening but now I feel it growing again."

The other children hearing Harry talking to Merlin came over to see and Merlin started to tell them a story of one of Arthur's adventures. As it was getting late, Professor Vance said that they had to go back to their common rooms. They promised to come back to see Merlin tomorrow.

Harry, Luna, Dan and Emma tried to get Hermione to return the book she was reading. She said she was almost finished as she had read 359 pages but when it was pointed out that the book was magical and had over 6,000 pages she decided to put a marker in place and return the book for another night.

In their quarters, Dan was telling Harry, Sirius and James about his visit to Petunia while Hermione, Luna, Emma, Lily and Celeste were having a giggling quality time sharing baby Harry stories.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

At breakfast the next morning Emmeline was telling the other professors what had happen with the first years and how they went to the library and used the Merlin room and how Harry Potter had woken up the Merlin tapestry. They were listening carefully after their hangover draught had kicked in. Last night celebrations was legendary, Snape should have left more often.

"Harry has awaken Merlin? This we must see." Minerva said but before she finished her breakfast, Mr Crabbe interrupted her.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall. I have finished yesterdays homework and wish to hand it in before I lost it." Vinny said as he handed over his assignment.

"Thank you Mr Crabbe. You have done it so quickly."

"I did it during our study group in the library last night."

"Is this your writing?"

"No, it is mine. I wrote down what Vinny said. He just tried to print his name at the bottom." Millie said as she handed over her assignment.

"And I checked the spelling." Daphne said as she pointed out some corrections and handed over her assignment.

"Well five points each to Miss Bulstrode and Greengrass for helping a friend." Minerva said as Millie and Daphne hi fived each other and Vinny.

The other first years quickly came forward and handed over their assignments as Minerva started to read Vinny's.

_What I felt doing magic today. By Vincent Crabbe._

_Today was the best day of my life. _

_At breakfast my mother owled me a letter saying that my horrible father was dead. Now my sister can finally come to Hogwarts but I don't know how we will find the money. _

_In my first class, Professor McGonagall showed us the transfiguration charm to transfigure a match into a needle. I tried it but got nowhere, until my friend Hermione, a first generation witch came and helped me. She showed me the wandless lumos charm to practice focusing my magic. It was the first bit of magic that I had ever done. I was so glad I was not a squib. Then she lent me her wand to transfigure the match into a needle as my fathers old wand is not a good match for me. With her help I transfigured the match into a needle and earnt 5 points for Slytherin and help win the bonus 50 points for each house._

_After lunch I went with my friends to help them in Herbology and later, played goalie in a muggle game call soccer. It was a lot of fun, hitting and kicking the ball. Everyone cheered for me when I saved the last goal. I now have friends in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor._

_Hopefully tomorrow will be better. _

"Oh Merlin, the world has changed." Minerva said as she marked EE on the top as this exceeded any expectations they ever had for Mr Crabbe. She passed the paper on to Filius who read it and added a + to the EE and passed it onto Andromeda, who read it and added another + and passed it onto Pomona. Andromeda turned to Minerva. "I will talk to Sirius about a scholarship for the sister and a new wand. It looks like I will have to arrange some lessons on reading and writing. Being a death eater was not a well paid job if you lived. I better go and triple my preparation as I have the firsts years this morning and I am really looking forward to it. The firewhiskey for tonights party is on me."

"Good, only having one night to celebrate the Bat's leaving was not enough."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers that be smiled. She saw that the positive emotion of friendship, respect and helping each other to work together was making their magic stronger and easier to do with better results. She has high hopes for this generation.

Tempestas was not having a good day. She wanted to finish the 'F's but a certain 'F' would not come outside to play. She will have to huff and puff and blow his house down. Then he will have nowhere to hide.

Hades was discovering the joys of ice skating.


	11. Chapter 11 Second day of classes

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 11

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Chapter 11. Second day of classes.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, – Son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, brother of Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore, Current absent Hogwarts Headmaster, Former Transfiguration professor, founder of the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Former Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (thought he did not know about the former bit yet). Was a very tired old wizard. All his planning, scheming, manipulations, sacrifices to the greater good had led him to this point. This was the goal that he and his lover Grindelwald had set. But Grindelwald was impatient and choose the path of force and bloodshed and had to be sacrificed. Dumbledore had not wasted the sacrifice of his lover but used it to propel himself to the highest positions in the magical world.

Headmaster of Hogwarts to program and condition the next generations of witches and wizards to follow him without question.

Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to have control over magical Britain and ensure they followed his manipulations and did what he wanted for the Greater Good.

Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, to prepare the world for his Greater Good.

And what was his Greater Good? A world controlled by wizards for the Greater Good of the Greatest Wizard. Where personal choices were chosen for you and all you had to do was what you were told. Including who you married. The path had been very difficult but by the end of next week everything will be signed and the 'World Crisis Protocol' will be in place. A simple treaty that allows for all the governments of the world to surrender their sovereignty and power to the ICW in a time of crisis and allow the Wizards to take power and control to handle and resolve the crisis. In effect the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards would become Emperor of the Earth.

It was for the Greater Good, Albus had convinced himself. For he had seen first hand the slaughter of World War 1 and only to see it repeated to a worse extent in World War 2. He has seen the intelligence of muggles grow into more effective ways of killing themselves on an industrial scale. He had witnessed the war industry of Britain, Germany and Russia. But that was nothing compared to the war industry of the United States. By the end of world war 2, war had become big business. Albus knew after Hiroshima and Nagasaki, no one would survive world war 3. Even the muggles saw that and tried to rein in the war industry and encourage the nations to work together by forming the United Nations. But pride, self interest, jealousy, hatred and greed was undermining their efforts for a better world.

The Russians and the Americans have been the biggest obstacle to his plans. They had just won world war 2 and wanted to keep their control, particularly the Russians and divided Europe in half and started the cold war. Nothing Albus did would get them to come the table. The Russian communism just would not accept magic and so to weaken them, Albus manipulated and sent them off to bleed in Afghanistan. Afghanistan, one of the few countries on the earth that has never been conquered. All the great world powers have tried. Only to leave in defeat. And it worked. After nearly 10 years in Afghanistan, the Russian communism was bled white, bankrupt and failed. So many had died in vain and the injured had wasted their future. The Berlin War fell in 1989 and the way was open now to sign. And they will sign next week.

Just in time for Tom Riddle to return, kill Harry Potter and cause the crisis that will activate the World Crisis Protocol and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will become the first Emperor or King (he had not decided) of the Earth. He could not wait and wondered what to wear. These stupid dark lords, so short sighted, no imagination. Murder some people and gather a cause and followers and blame the problems on a weak minority and kill them. They were all only pawns in the path to the Greater Good.

But Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had forgotten the Greatest Power on Earth was Love.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dan and Emma went down to the great hall to have breakfast with Harry, Hermione and Luna. As a show of unity and support all the first years were having breakfast together, on the Slytherin table. Andromeda was so touched by this that she awarded 50 points to each house. She knew that Snape would have awarded detention for the rest of the year. But Snape was no longer here. The first years will have lunch with the Gryffindors and dinner with Hufflepuff as Luna insisted they had the best pudding.

Luna remembered, yesterday with the fairies, she had seen a new born foal of the Thestrals and decided to go and welcome her into the world. She asked Winky if she could get her some meat and left the great hall alone. If she was quick she would have the time to welcome the foal and be back for class.

Not everyone was please with this turn of events. Halfbloods, mudbloods and muggles eating at the table of the noble house of Slytherin. It was not the way it was supposed to be. Marcus Flint, chief bully and senior junior death eater, knew he had to do something. He saw the little blond first year leave the great hall and decided to make her an example. He left quickly, but not quickly enough. Greg has seen Luna leave and noticed Flint watching her and then leave to follow. This would not be good. He nodded to Vinny and both quickly left.

Greg and Vinny ran to catch up and found that Flint had cornered Luna before she could exit the main doors of the castle. Flint had his wand out, pointing it at Luna with a evil sneer. While Luna just calmly looked back without fear. Not waiting for Flint to curse Luna, they quietly ran up and kicked Flint's knees out and dropped him heavily to the stone floor where his head hit with a dull thud, knocking him out. "Luna are you okay."

"Yes thank you Greg and Vinny." Luna said as she gave them a hug and a thank you kiss on the cheek.

Then Greg and Vinny saw the angry house elf, standing behind Luna, snap her fingers and Luna giggled. They were not sure what the elf did but they felt that Flint would not be a threat anymore.

"Winky, could you please give this meat to the foal and tell her I will try to visit her later." then turning to the boys. ""Greg, Vinny has a nick name so I will give you yours. From hence forth you are now Gman." Greg smiled. He liked Gman, it was a strong nick name. "Now Vinny and the Gman, could you please help me by dragging this thing to the hospital ward as the house elves would just throw it out with the garbage."

"As you wish Luna, lead the way." They each picked up a foot and started to drag Flint off to the hospital ward. Crabbe and Goyle were back in business following the blond.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Narcissa Black was having a very strange day. She was staying with her sister at Hogwarts and joined them for breakfast. Hogwarts was never like this in her day. All the first years happily sitting together on the Slytherin table, pureblood, half blood, muggleborn, sorry, now first generation (She had read Mr Crabbe's assignment) and two muggles. Now Minerva had jumped up and lead the professors quickly out of the great hall. They all stopped in the corridor outside to see a strange procession. Narcissa saw a blond hair child flanked by Crabbe and Goyle and had a déjà vu moment and said "Draco?"

"No that is Luna." said Andromeda as she went to hug her.

"What happen, Luna?" Professor McGonagall asked carefully.

"Margret pointed it's wand at me and said, imperio."

"What. Were you wearing your necklace?" Professor Flitwick asked. Luna pulled out her necklace to show him. "Good girl, 50 points before being prepared and remembering."

"Margret? Don't you mean Marcus?"

"It is Margret now."

"How did this happen?" Luna said nothing so she looked at Mr Goyle, who shrugged his shoulders and said "That is how we found it after we dropped it to the floor. We were just taking it to the hospital wing."

"Well 50 point each for protecting a friend." Professor Flitwick said.

"Luna is not our friend. She is family."

"Oh, in that case take 100 points each for protecting family."

Harry, Hermione, Dan, Emma and all the first years arrived and pulled Luna, Gman and Vinny into a big group hug. The rest of the students saw the writing on the wall. Don't mess with the first years. Particularly if you want to keep your deep voice.

"Vinny and Greg, how can I thank you for protecting Luna?" Harry asked.

"Well, I need a new wand." Vinny said. "And Gman will need one as well as some others in Slytherin. We just normally get our parents spare old wands to use."

Hermione gave her mother a questioning look and Emma nodded. "Well that will never do. Professor McGonagall? Could we arrange to go to Diagon Alley on Saturday to get some new wands? Mum and Dad really don't want Harry and I to go with them to see the Dursley."

"That is an excellent idea."

"I could take them." Professor Tonks volunteered.

"Very good. That is all arranged." said Minerva as some excited Slytherins were looking forward to their first new wand.

Madam Pomfrey took over the care of Margret as it was leaving a trail of blood stains on the stone floor. Margret's robe had worn away and had gravel rash all down it's back. Professor Flitwick was going to show them the levitation charm next week.

Two identical red head wizards got they the inspiration they were looking for, for their first all school prank of the new pranking season. They perfected a two stage potion that would change your hair colour, for the first stage, but if you reacted badly it would change the colour of your hair to reflect your mood. They had to see the house elves in the kitchen and it would be ready for lunch time. They were beside themselves with glee.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

As all the first years were together, Professor Tonks lead them to the new potion lab she had set up on the second floor. It had large windows that opened to let in the light and fresh air. No more dark and smelly dungeons now. The first year did not sit in house arrangement but in two and threes of their choosing. Harry, Hermione and Luna sat together with Emma and Dan next to Luna on the side. After Luna's excitement this morning, they wanted to stay close. Susan and Hannah dragged Neville to be with them. Professor Tonks called to roll. When she had finish she had a mischievous smile. "Harry and Hermione, our new _celebrity couple_. Tell me what I would have if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A very powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death." They answered together.

"Very good, five point each. Now Harmony..." Professor Tonks stop after she realized what she had said and Luna and the other witches were giggling. Emma and Dan had a smile. "Oops, I am so sorry Harry and Hermione. It just popped out." Harry and Hermione had a big grin. Their new nick name suited them to a Tee. It was unique and a lot better than the other names they had been call. "Harmony is fine, Professor Tonks." They answered together.

"Okay. Harmony, what is a bezoar?"

"It is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat."

"They are used to cure and neutralize most poisons." They twin spake.

Then Luna added. "This is one here. You have put one on each table." as she held up the bezoar and the others looked to find theirs on their desk.

"Very good another five points each. Now Neville what is the difference monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Is the same plant." Neville said.

Then Susan added "It also goes by the name aconite."

"It grows in the shade." added Hannah.

"And likes to be well watered." added Daphne.

"It has pale green five pointed leaves." added Vinny.

"And grows about this high." added Gman.

"The leaves are poisonous." added Millie.

"So you have to be very careful not to cut yourself." added Theo.

"Neville showed us some yesterday." added Padma.

"And told us all about it." added Lavender.

A beaming Professor Tonks happily awarded five point each for that most helpful group answer. She knew she was going to enjoy teaching these first years. The first thing she taught them was safety. How and when to use their safety equipment, goggles, gloves and mask, to protect their eyes, hands and lungs. Then how to use their equipment, knives, burners, cauldrons, etc. Then she spoke about the ingredients that they were about to use in a potion to cure boils. How to safely handle and prepare each ingredient and what it did in the potion and things to watch for while making the potion, like removing the flame before adding the porcupine quills. Then they carefully follow her demonstration, step by step and they all made a perfect boil curing potion. No one had an accident and no equipment was destroyed. Dan and Emma joined in with the cutting and grinding of the ingredients as there was no need for silly wand waving. Professor Tonks was awarding points left, right and center and everyone was having fun learning new skills. So much fun that they went overtime and had to quickly clean and pack up.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harmony was hugging Luna between them, as they lead the first years back to the great hall for lunch. Behind them was Vinny and the Gman with Millie and Pansy and the other first years with Professor Tonks, Emma and Dan talking together at the back. Harmony opened the doors to the great hall and stood to either side to allow first years to walk pass, when Luna just stopped and giggled at the extraordinary sight before her.

Everyone had blond hair, all the students, professors, Hagrid, Mr Filch, Mrs Norris, even padfoot. Then they remembered that Luna had destroyed the evil bully and senior junior death eater, Flint. They started to clap and cheer and chant "Luna. Luna." Well, one big ugly stupid bully was no problem for Luna but 400+ blond loony lunatics clapping, cheering and yelling her name, was a bit much as she still was, the youngest littlest shyest first year witch. So she jumped into Harry's arms and tried to hide herself as Hermione came around to shield her. Emma and Professor Tonks thought it was really cute, but Dan, Remus, Sirius and Professor Flitwick watched with surprise as Vinny and Gman moved forward to take point, with Susan, Neville, Hannah, Dean, Seamus, and Theo forming a front shield and the other first years covered the rear, as they made their way to the Gryffindor table, shadowed by three house elves. In a few seconds the happy bunch of first years has switched to battle mode. They did not know it was battle mode, they just wanted to protect their family from all those lunatics. It was fortunately that they did. Filius, Remus, Sirius and others who had fought in the last war, instinctively drew their wands.

The other bullies and junior death eaters though few in number, were very effective in bullying the school, while being protected by Snape and Dumbledore. Neither of whom were now present. They were very angry at this display of making fun of poor silly old Margret. Then the second stage of the potion kicked in and their hair turned bright red. Then they got enraged and the twins discovered that the potion had a third stage as all the bullies and junior death eater's red hair fell out and exposed a bright glowing red noggin shaped like a cone witches hats that they use on the muggle roads. It was a whole new look for an enraged angry redhead idiot.

The bullies and junior death eater's were beside themselves in anger. They pulled out their wands and cried "Avada.."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"DAMN!" cried the powers that be. "DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. A CLIFF HANGER. I HATE CLIFF HANGERS. IF THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT UP REAL SOON NOW THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. AND SOMEBODY IS GOING TO BE VERY SORRY!"

Hades was glad it was not him.

"HADES, GET A HELLHOUND DOWN THERE NOW!"

"Yes dear."


	12. Chapter 12 The Battle for the Great Hall

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 12

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Happy troll hunting. 31/10/11

28/09/12

Chapter 12. Second day of classes. The Battle for the Great Hall.

Avada Kedavra (Killing Curse)

Pronunciation: /əˈvɑːdə kəˈdɑːvrə/ ə-vah-də kə-dah-vrə

Description: Causes instant, painless death to whomever the curse hits. There is no countercurse or method of blocking this spell. One of the three Unforgivable Curses.

Survivors: Only two people in the history of the magical world are known to have survived the killing curse – Harry Potter and Voldemort; the latter was only saved by his horcruxes. Harry was hit twice directly. Phoenixes can also survive a killing curse. They burst into flame as they would do in old age and are reborn from the ashes. This occurred in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Suggested etymology: During an audience interview at the Edinburgh Book Festival (15 April 2004) Rowling said: "Does anyone know where avada kedavra came from? It is an ancient spell in Aramaic, and it is the original of abracadabra, which means 'let the thing be destroyed.' Originally, it was used to cure illness and the 'thing' was the illness, but I decided to make it the 'thing' as in the person standing in front of me. I take a lot of liberties with things like that. I twist them round and make them mine."

Since the spells are very powerful, their use requires a strong desire to cause the effects, a directed will, and great skill. It is noted that to perform the Unforgivable Curses, the caster must "mean it". This means that they need to want the effects a fair amount for the effects to last.

(From the "List of spells in Harry Potter" From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, just thought you would like to know).

The killing curse struck fear in the hearts of wizards. It caused instant death. But as for a front line battle spell, it had some severe limitations. First it had six syllables with a pause, which took time to say clearly which Hermione will remind you is very important and the victim had to stay still and wait while you said it. Which meant the victim had time to move or cast a shorter spell to stop you. Any evil pureblood bigot could end up tossed onto their upper thigh in the time it took just to say the first part even by an angry house elf. Using the killing curse in a firefight was a sure way to get killed or worse, expelled.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry heard the start of the curse. It brought back vague memories of a woman's scream and a flash of green light. Instinctively Harry held Hermione tight with Luna snug between them and poured his love for Hermione into their bond as he turned to protect and shield her. Then he felt Fawkes land onto his shoulder and he knew he had to reached out and grab hold of the robes of the ring of first years that surrounded them, as Hermione also knew she had to reached out and take hold of the hand of her mother, and Luna knew to hold Harry and Hermione together.

Fawkes flamed them all to safety in their Merlin room. The ring of first years was tight, with all of them touching each other. Emma was holding Dan and Andromeda was holding Emma, moving to shield her from the curse.

_'Are you okay Hermione. Was Fawkes able to flame you to safety before that curse came? I love you so much. I would not be able to go on without you.'_ Harry thought across his bond to his soul mate.

_'Harry are you okay? Yes Fawkes got us all out safely. I love you so much and I could not live without you.'_ Hermione returned her love to Harry over their bond.

_'So this is how it feels to have a soul mate?'_ Luna thought as she felt the love between Harry and Hermione surround her.

_'Luna? Luna this is how it feels to have soul mates.'_ Harry and Hermione thought to Luna as their love grew to combine and link with their best friend's love for them.

_'It feels beautiful. I have never felt this loved before.'_

_'It only will get better.' _

_'But how is this possible. Your soul bond was complete.' _

_'Love Luna.' _

_'Love? Just before Fawkes flamed us all out of the Great Hall, I felt a love pulse from Harry. In that moment of great distress our love for each other must have reached out and formed a link between your soul bond and my love for you.'_

_'It must have. This is amazing Luna, and Love is the most powerful of all magic. Finding your soul mate will complete you,' _

_'And make you one.' _Harry added.

_'I hope I find my soul mate soon. This feeling of love is incredible.'_

_'Only your soul mate could love you more than us. Until then, we will be there for you.'_

_'Yeah,' _Harry added as he put his hand out and Hermione then Luna put theirs on top. _'All for one.'_

_'And one for all!'_

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Wow Harry that was so cool." Dean said. "My parents will never believe this. Thank you Fawkes."

"Yeah, thank you Fawkes. We have just been flamed out by a phoenix. What a ride." said Vinny as he checked to make sure Millie was okay, as the other first years thanked Harry and Fawkes.

_'Thank you Fawkes. You have saved us.'_ Harry and Hermione thought.

_'You are welcome my familiars. That was fun and there is never a dull moment when Harry is around.'_ Fawkes replied.

_'Harry does not do normal.'_ Luna added over her link as she hugged her soul mates.

_'So I have noticed and a warm welcome to you, my dear sister moon eyes.'_

_'Thank you, my brave firebird.' _Luna said as she tickled Fawkes' chin.

Andromeda, Dan and Emma were all quickly checking that all of the first years were there. Andromeda quickly cleaned up some little accidents a few had without anyone noticing, as they were still only first years and they were almost cursed. Dan and Emma had traveled by phoenix before but Andromeda was still a little in shock. First by the shock that someone would use the killing curse in the school and then by the flameout by Fawkes. Traveling by phoenix was exciting.

Emma and Dan moved to hug Hermione and Harry when they saw the golden glow of Harry, Hermione and Luna's aura combining. "Oh my. Our family has grown dear." Dan said to Emma and they could not be happier as they had fallen in love with the little witch.

"Over here everyone. I can see the great hall through this window." Gman called out to get everyone attention. They all moved as one and the window in the wall of the Merlin room grew so that they all could see. There on the far side of the hall was the empty spot where Fawkes had just flamed them from. Everyone in the hall had turned to look at them but now the spot was empty. Then they saw the enormous ball of flame and when it cleared they saw it. The hell hound. It was big, no, bigger than big. Black smoking fur, huge claws, big white sharp teeth and glowing red coals for eyes. All three pairs in three heads.

"Fluffy?" said Harry, Hermione and Luna together.

Then they watched as curses and hexes of all different colours except green, lit up the great hall as the adults and older students dealt with the stupid flaming red cone head bullies that tried to curse the first years with the killing curse.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Sirius and Remus watched as the first years walked into the great hall and saw Luna's reaction to suddenly being the center of attention as the whole hall with their blond hair, cheered the littlest witch for defeating the dark bully, Flint and now Flint was Margret. That was better than the Marauders and it was only the second day of classes.

They had pulled out their wands as the bullies went to red hair and then to red bald cones. Then the idiot bullies started their curse and Fawkes flamed out the first years to safety, leaving them to deal with the remaining bullies.

Then that hell hound appeared. _'Someone up there really likes Harry and is royally pissed off.'_ Remus thought. Using the distraction of the hell hound they let loosed a broadside of curses and hexes at the cone heads. Three times, with some going a fourth time to make sure.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The school bullies and junior death eaters were sitting together on the Slytherin table, angry at what had happened to their chief bully, Flint. Now they all had blond hair from some stupid prank the idiot red head blood traitors had done to the whole school.

Then the first years make their grand entrance into the great hall and the little bint that has caused all the trouble was being cheered by the whole stupid school.

It was too much.

Now our hair is that stupid blood traitor red colour.

Now our red hair has fallen out and we are wearing these stupid red dunce cone heads.

It has to stop.

It has to stop now!

We will show these stupid first years to fear their superiors.

.

They pulled out their wands and cried "Avada.."

"Hey where did the stupid first years go?"

"Oh shite, where the hell did that come from..."

They did not get a chance to say anything more as they were neutered by three and a half broadsides of pent up magical frustration, curses and hexes. The professors would later award house point for skill and creativity for the magical curses and hexes.

The battle of the Great Hall had started on the second day of classes at 1:16:30 pm. It had ended in a surprising victory for the good guys at 1:16:54 pm precisely.

Surprisingly as with Dumbledore around, the good guys usually lost. But with Harry and a little hell hound on your side, it would be very hard to lose. Even with Dumbledore's interference and insisting they must forgive to protect his pet death eater.

All the bullies and junior death eaters were neutralize and stuck to the wall. Later they would be taken to the hospital ward for care from spell damage. For trying to use the forbidden curse on the first years they will graduate to their new school of hard knocks, Azkaban. If they ever left the hospital wing.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Hagrid was overjoyed to see his former pet Cerberus show up in the great hall. She had grown so big and strong. The strange looking dude in the black cloak he found at the Hogs Head pub and had given Fluffy to, had certainly taken good care of her. He asked a house elf to get him three large legs of beef to give to her and made his way across the hall to greet his favourite pet who had come to visit.

"Fluffy, **Fluffy!** **Quieten** down you lot, you are frightening her. Here Fluffy." Hagrid got Fluffy's attention and threw the three legs of beef to her to be caught one by each head. Hagrid went up and hugged her and tickled her behind the ears. "It is so good to see you again. Have they taken good care of you? My little Fluffy Wuffy?" Hagrid said to the big head in front of him.

"Quieten down you lot." He turned and said to the great hall.

"Now who would like to ride her?" Hagrid asked with a big smile.

"**HAGRID!** Hagrid, please escort your pet Cerberus hell hound from the great hall." Professor McGonagall yelled out.

"Yes professor." Hagrid said as he walked to the entrance doors, with Fluffy happily trotting beside him.

Then the entrance doors burst open and in ran Madam Bones and Longbottom with a number of aurors and staff with their wands drawn. They had come to Hogwarts to investigate the attack on Luna this morning and had seen the flash of spell fire and heard the loud cheers as they walked up from the gates. Fearing the worse they ran the rest of the way.

The sight of the Great Hall stopped them in their tracks. All these blond people celebrating a great victory and stuck to the wall was these strange looking red cone head beings that had been plastered with an awful lot of spell damage. They stood to one side as Hagrid led a happy hell hound Cerberus from the hall.

Then Xeno Lovegood ran into the hall and stopped. "Oh dear." Xeno said. "The blibbering humdingers have really done a job here." As he looked at the sea of blond heads.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

From their vantage point in the Merlin room, the first years watched the whole battle in safety. Then when Xeno appeared in the entrance, Luna said, "That's my father. I have to go to him." Then a door appeared in the wall, next to the window and Luna did not hesitate to run through it. They watched as another door appeared in the Great Hall in the opposite wall and Luna ran out and into the crowded Great Hall. The students and professors parted like the red sea and made a clear path for Luna as she ran the length of the hall to the waiting arms of her father. She leaped into his arms and he spun her around, overjoyed that his precious angel was safe and sound.

Harry and Hermione led the first years through the new door and back into the Great Hall following the path Luna had made. Their hair was flowing and their robes billowing to make even Snape green with envy, as they marched in.

"Father, these are my best friends Harry and Hermione. Hermione's parents Dan and Emma Granger." Luna said to her father and turning to Harry and Hermione, "This is my father Xeno Lovegood."

Xeno looked at Harry and Hermione and noticed that there was something about their auras that seemed to combined with Luna's and realized that he needed to check this out carefully as they were more than just best friends. He reached down and hugged all three together. "I am so happy to see you two, and the love and care you have shown my little angel. We have much to talk about." As he gave Dan and Emma a knowing look.

"Father these are my best friends in first year. This is Vinny and Gman who came to my aid this morning."

"Thank you for protecting my little angel."

"You are welcome sir. We became best friends yesterday during transfiguration when Luna, Harry and Hermione helped us to do magic. It is just what friends do. Help and care for each other." Gman said. "I have never had friends to help me like that."

"I hope to get to know all of you this afternoon."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Amelia and Augusta were shocked at what they saw in the Great Hall. They stood to one side as Hagrid led out a hell hound Cerberus and then they saw all these blond hair children and adults celebrating the freedom from fear and oppression of the bigoted bullies.

They watched as little Luna ran through the cheering crowd, to be followed by Harry and Hermione and the other first years. They were so proud to see Susan, Neville and Hannah striding along with their heads up and confident in their stride. Neville's father only had that sort of confidence after fourth year. Frank and Alice would be so proud of their son. Gone were the shy frighten lonely children that they had sent on the Hogwarts Express only a few days ago.

They gave Susan and Neville a big hug as they came up to them. It was a new experience for Neville and his grandmother. Neville and Susan introduced them to all their first year friends. Their eyebrows went up to be introduced to friends from Slytherin with the surnames of Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode.

What on earth has happen here?

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"COULD I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Professor McGonagall said over the dull roar of the Great Hall. "Thank you. As we still have not had lunch and the hall is in a bit of a mess, we need to make other arrangements. If the weather was better then we could move the tables into the court yard but as it is not I will ask you..." Minerva paused as she watched the weather change and the sun come shining in through the north facing windows. "Er well um. Now it is sunny outside, the tables will be moved into the court yard and lunch will be served there. As you are all too excited for classes this afternoon. They have been canceled and we will have a picnic afternoon."

The dull roar grew louder in happy response as the children and staff made their way to the court yard leaving the Great Hall to the aurors to clean the red cone things off the wall and take them to the hospital wing without breaking too many more bones. Not!

The children sat at any table as they rejoiced with their comrades who stood shoulder to shoulder together with them for the battle of the Great Hall. Gone were the house rivalries and year groupings. They had defeated the bullies and junior death eaters together and now they were all united as brothers and sisters and wanted to celebrate. Lunch was a lot of fun.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Luna was sitting between Harry and Hermione, sharing a table with their first year friends and their parents. _'Luna, welcome to our bond.'_ Hermione though.

_'Thank you, I love you two so much. I have never had friends like you before, so kind and caring.'_

"_We love you too, Luna. When we bonded, Harry and I shared some gifts with our magic. I was just wondering if those gifts have been shared with you over this link?'_

_'What like how you can tame your hair?' _

_'Yes, I just think how I wish my hair to be and it just does it. Give it a try.'_

_'Okay.' _Luna tried to wish her hair the same colour as Hermione and after a moment it changed and then changed back._ 'This is so cool. It will really confuse the nargles and save time in the morning.'_

_'That's great Luna; you are our little sister now. I wonder what gifts, we may have received from you, Luna?' _Harry thought and he looked around and saw something._ 'Luna what is that strange creature crawling out of Filch's nose?'_

_'Oh, that is a nargle.'_

_'It looks like those funny little creatures drawn in my Dr Seuss books.' _Thought Hermione.

_'Who is this Dr Seuss?'_

_'He is a children's author and wrote a number of very popular books. I will share a memory of the cat in the hat story.'_

_'Wow this link to your bond is a great way to communicate and share memories. Those strange creatures are nargles. This Dr Seuss must have been a wizard to see and draw nargles.'_

_'Luna, what are those tiny lights around Percy Weasley's ears?'_

_'Wrackspurts Harry. This is so good. You can see what I see. If you let your eyes go a little out of focus, you may be able to see auras.'_

_'Is that the yellow faint glow around Percy?'_

_'Yes Harry, the yellow indicates that he is a little constipated.' _

_'Way too much information, Luna.' _Harry thought as he hugged a giggling Luna and Hermione.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Minerva came over to Amelia and Augusta to explain what had happened yesterday when the first years united and became best friends and the battle today because of Luna victory over the bully. When she had finished, they went over to Luna who was sitting with Harry and Hermione and the other first years.

"Luna, you have been a very brave little witch." She said.

"My friends helped and cared for me. With Harry and Hermione crossing the house lines yesterday to help our class mates from Slytherin to do magic, we all became best friends."

"That was amazing, Luna. It will take me a while to get use to Neville having good friends in Slytherin and the reaction today has destroyed the bullies and bigots in Hogwarts. They had made Hogwarts very difficult and nasty for most of the students. With your help we can change this bullying culture and make for a better future. There is a lot of work to be done to undo the damage this bullying culture has done."

"We are happy to help." Hermione said and all the first years nodded in agreement.

"Great. Now Luna, your birthday is the second of September?"

"Yes, but Fergus sorted me so I did not have to wait a whole year alone."

"It is okay, but have you celebrated your birthday?"

Luna shook her head. "No, for my tenth birthday, it was just father and me. It was so sad. So we did not plan anything for my eleventh."

Augusta, Amelia and Minerva shared a look. "Well, that will never do. Would you like to celebrate your birthday tonight with all your friends in the Great Hall?" They gestured to all the students and Luna nodded with a big smile and the rest of the first years looked excited. "Very good," Augusta turned to Maurice. "Maurice, I want you to organize the best eleventh birthday party Luna can have. Pull out all the stops and spare no expense." Luna and Maurice had the biggest smiles.

"COULD I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" Professor McGonagall said over the dull roar of the picnic lunch. "Thank you. Tonight's celebration of the bat's departure has been postpone to tomorrow night." There were a few disappointed groans. "Tonight we, as Luna's friends, we will be celebrating her eleventh birthday. As you all have blond hair, it will be a fancy dress party and you have this afternoon to prepare. Use your imagination." They all cheered as the party started early.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers-that-be was very happy. No first year student was harmed or in danger as Fawkes flamed them all out to safety. She hated it when stupid ignorant adults put children in danger. Hades' hell hound was a fantastic distraction that allowed a great victory. "Good work Hades. That was a brilliant intervention with the minimum of fuss and bother." She turns to the side. "And thank you Tempestas, great work with the weather." And gives Tempestas a high five.

The powers-that-be could not resist to have a sneak peek in the book of soul bonds to see who will be Luna's soul mate. She chuckled to herself. "This will be fun getting these two together."

Now, all she had to do was think of a special birthday present for Luna.

You may have a good idea. Why not leave a review and tell her.


	13. Chapter 13 Luna's Party, the musical

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 13

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

23/11/11

Chapter 13. Second day of classes. Luna's Party, the musical.

Lucius was beside himself with shame and rage, as he made his way from the hospital ward of Durmstrang, after visiting his son. Draco had managed to get himself suspended from Durmstrang and was very close to being expelled. It was only his fast talking to his friend that saved Draco. What had the little git done? He tried to make himself look tough by AK'ing a house elf only to have the said house elf snap her fingers and throw him down the corridor and land on his upper thigh, breaking his pelvis. Durmstrang was going to expel Draco for failing to kill the house elf. "Draco could not kill a house elf. I will the laughing stock of the death eaters." Lucius moaned. To had shame to injury they were going to allow the break heal in the muggle fashion without pain killers. Draco will be out of action and in pain for months. Lucius thought that would toughen Draco up a bit. Now he only a few days to search Albania before he had to return home.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dan and Emma were talking to Xeno at the table they shared with all the first year out in the court yard, for lunch. "It is so nice to finally meet you Xeno." Emma said. "Celeste and Luna have been telling us a lot about you and your work with the Quibbler. It feels that we have known you for years."

"Thank you Emma and Dan. It is good to meet you as well. Celeste has been visiting her portrait at the Rookery and been keeping me up to date with how things are going with Luna and Harry and Hermione. After Celeste death, Luna and I were having a difficult time, but meeting Harry has given my Luna back to me. Celeste has told me a lot good things about you two, so I feel that I have known you for years. I think it is the Harry effect."

"Harry effect?"

"Yes the Harry effect, a sort of charisma. I can see auras, the energy that surrounds people and I can tell from Harry's aura that his greatest strength is his ability to love. There is a deep blue glow around the outer edge of the golden glow of Harry and Hermione's soul bonding aura and the golden link to Luna. That deep blue aura is love and is so powerful that everyone that has come into contact with Harry has a touch of that deep blue aura around them. Including you two... Though Emma there seems to something more to your aura. I would suggest you have Poppy check you out."

"Oh okay then. Er... You said that there is a golden link to Luna? Is she apart of their soul bond?"

"No I don't think so as if she was, Luna would have the golden aura around her. But it is only a link. It might feel like she has bonded to them but I think her own soul mate is still to be found. I hope her soul mate is a wizard, though in these days that could another witch. With all the wars and inbreeding the purebloods have done, witches out number wizards 2.4 to 1. A soul mate would be the only person to love Luna more than Harry and Hermione. I believe these three will form a Golden Trio with an awesome communication link. Harry and Hermione, his soul mate and Luna their beloved little sister. I think the golden link happen when Harry and Hermione were in great danger and Harry poured his love into the bond with Hermione and it somehow linked to Luna's love for them."

"That must have been that pulse we felt when those bigots tried to curse Luna, Harry and Hermione, just before Fawkes flamed us out of the great hall."

"That could do it. I can see everyone here has been touched by Harry's love and has the deep blue trace to their auras. When Harry released that pulse, it affected everyone in the great hall. It would have encouraged them to want to do something to help Harry. To help Harry is to help themselves."

"It sure did. They acted as one and plastered those bigots to the wall before they could curse anyone."

"That is amazing. When I was at Hogwarts the pureblood bigots bullied the school and anyone who tried to stand up to them was single out for extra treatment. Dumbledore just let it happen. Those bigots came Voldemort's death eaters and murdered their class mates. For all the deaths in the last war, 10% were light side pureblood, 5% were dark side pureblood who somehow got in the way, 35% were muggles and 50% were first generation and their families. Coming back after summer holidays was a case of finding out who had survived. Only 10% of first generation survived Hogwarts. Those who rejected their Hogwarts letter were obliviated and had their magic bound. It saved their lives as their records were erased as well and the death eaters were not able to find them. But they did, somehow, get the records of the first generations from Hogwarts. And after all that, things had not changed. The pureblood bigots still bullied the school. For Harry to unite the school as one to end the bigotry, is a great victory for us to build on."

"See that young wizard over there," Xeno continued as he pointed out a blond hair wizard in second year. "I went to Hogwarts with his father who was bullied without mercy. Then they murdered him leaving his son fatherless. I tried to help where I could but look at him now. I have never seen him smile before. Helping take down those bullies has lifted the weight of the world off his shoulders and he is laughing with his friends. And see those witches over there with the green and silver trim to their robes. They are in Slytherin, they are reliving the curses they cast at the bullies. If I read the wand movements correctly, the curses they used on those bullies will make it so they will never be able to hurt a witch again."

"Oh. Well what other effects will Harry's love have on others?"

"Well how has it affected you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long did it take for you to love Harry and want to do something to help him?"

Dan snorted. "Emma just looked into those gorgeous green eyes and went all gooey."

Emma snorted and swatted Dan's shoulder. "And who asked a boy to take good care of his princess after only knowing him for five minutes?"

"I am a good judge of character."

"Well you can see the after affects of a meeting with Harry. Celeste said that Harry just wished for a friend. Well he may have wished for a friend, but he got a soul mate. That is family. And his family has continued to grow with everyone he meets. They are touched by his love and if they respond positively he loves them as his a brother, sister, aunt and uncle. Their soul bonding has released the bindings on Harry magical core and it has grown exponentially and I can see the love and good will just flowing off him and he brings out the best in others. I have never see Hogwarts so happy. Even the Goblins like him and they ignore wizards for the way they have been treated."

"Yes, this time last week I was so concerned for Hermione going into this world that we could not see and now with Harry it has become so magical."

"Who ever bound the love in Harry's soul and magical core, did a very evil thing. And what was done, at his relatives place, so that he never knew love? I want to come with you on Saturday to find out."

"You are more than welcome Xeno. How are the articles coming along?"

"Good, very good, Lilly, Celeste and Narcissa have been researching and writing, but so much has happen so quickly, we are trying to workout what articles to print first. The Goblins have almost bought full control of the Prophet News Corp, so we will have control of the Daily Prophet. Even now the Daily Prophet has buried the strange deaths of the former death eaters."

"The information needs to be managed very carefully."

"Yes, there is another meeting on Saturday night with Fergus to discuss progress."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Hagrid was so happy that Fluffy had come to visit. She seemed to enjoy playing with the children and giving them rides on her necks and back. Maurice started to take magical photos of the children with Fluffy. Something they could send home to their parents with the note 'Hey Dad, having a great time at Hogwarts and wish you were here' or 'Hey mum, look what Hagrid brought for show and tell'.

Dan and Emma got a great magical photo of Hermione, Harry and Luna, sitting behind each of Fluffy's heads. That will look fantastic over their fireplace at home. It took all of Dan, Luna, Harry and Hermione's encouragement to get Emma to sit behind and hold onto Dan on Fluffy's back for their photo. After the first photo, Maurice had whispered in Minerva's ear and with a wicked grin she waved her wand at Dan and Emma. Dan's robe was transfigured into a suit of shining armour with sword, shield and a lance. Emma's robe was transfigured into a maiden in distress that Emma quickly realized was more than dis dressed with a deep plunging neck line. Emma grinned mischievously as she hugged Dan's back tightly as somethings were for Dan's eyes only. This one would be for the master bedroom. Only. Who would thought Minerva was such a minx. They had Professor Flitwick to charm the photos to freeze when someone not aware of magic saw them. If anyone asked they would say that they were taken at a theme park called Hogwarts, with Hermione's friends. No one would be allowed into the master bedroom.

That gave Maurice an idea and he arranged for Augusta to pose in front of Fluffy. Then he had Filius charm the photo so Fluffy will follow and reflect Augusta's mood. Fluffy would look where Augusta looked and smile or grin or glare or get angry as Augusta did. It would look very imposing as a large portrait on the wall behind the Chief Witch's chair.

When Amelia and Minerva saw how well the portrait worked, posed in front of Fluffy for their own portraits. They thought it would be very handy in dealing with those pureblood bigots who thought they could bully them to do what they wanted.

Then Amelia had a group photo of her and the Aurors and Fluffy. Fluffy looked awesome with the three heads looking left right and center, to the horizon with a 1000 yard stare. When Amelia saw the photo it reminded her of her mentor's saying 'Constant Vigilance'. She thought she could use it as a recruitment poster, "Join the DMLE Aurors and give them hell".

Then Minerva gathered the school for a group photo with Fluffy that would look fantastic in the Great Hall. Standing back to fit everyone in, showed just how big Fluffy was. There were some more of smaller groups as everyone wanted a photo as it was not everyday you have a chance to have your picture taken with a photogenic cerberus hell hound who seemed to like children without wanting to eat them.

The last one to have their photo taken with Fluffy was Hagrid. With Hagrid tickling behind Fluffy's ears, he made Fluffy look like just a big puppy with three heads and glowing red eyes. Then with a ball of fire, Fluffy returned home. Hagrid shed a tear that he hid from everyone and wondered if there were any Hell Dragons.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After the photos Augusta, Amelia and Minerva sat at a table by themselves to discuss what to do with the Board of Governors. Amelia brought Minerva up to date on little miss thunder and lightening's handy work which has opened up two vacancies on the Board of Governors with the demise of Alecto and Amycus Carrow.

"I have asked Amelia to fill one vacancy and I asked Arthur 'Rabbit' Weasley to fill the other." Augusta said.

"Arthur 'Rabbit' Weasley?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, Arthur 'Rabbit' Weasley, I asked him to fill the vacancy this morning after I married him and Mrs Weasley No2, who is expecting little Weasley No8 and 9. But you did not hear that from me."

"How can he afford another set of twins?"

"Well since Mrs Weasley No1 has gone, Arthur received his inheritance from his parents via his squib cousin who has done very well in the muggle world. He gave Arthur the Weasley Manor and vaults filled with a nice little fortune in gold."

"Well good on those two. They were meant for each other. She was heart broken when potion Molly stole Arthur away."

"Yes and with Arthur on the Board of Governors and all the evidence of Dumbledore's mismanagement we should be able to get Malfoy kicked off the Board and force the retirement of Dumbledore. But we need to have a meeting within two days as Arthur is going on a three month honeymoon and taking Ginny with him while Ronald is being home schooled with his Auntie Muriel."

"Good, I am free tomorrow morning at 10:00 am. Will that suit everyone."

"Yes that would be fine with me. My intelligence show Malfoy is still in Albania."

"Good, I should be able to contact the Board Governors this afternoon. How do you feel about becoming Headmistress, Minerva?"

"I have been running the school on Dumbledore's orders for thirty years while he has been wearing two other hats. I have a lot to make up for and I want to make a difference. I will ask Filius to be deputy and Remus to be Head of Gryffindor. I also want to create a new position of Most Senior Undersecretary for First Generation Liaison with Pomona to facilitate the introduction of First Generations into the magical world, oversee Muggle Studies and most important, to be their Magical Guardian."

"That is a great idea. Having Pomona as the first Generation's Magical Guardian will stop Dumbledore interfering and with Dumbledore retired and keyed out of the wards, the school should be safe from him."

"Let's hope so. It will be an interesting meeting tomorrow."

"Good, now what do you wish me to do about the bullies in the hospital wing, Minerva?"

"Well Amelia, Poppy said that they will be out of it for weeks and hopefully there will be a new magical world by then. Besides, in the words of a manipulative old fool, _'That is an internal school matter and nothing for you to be concerned about.'_ " As the three of them cackled.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Hello Luna, my name is Maurice and I am your event organizer for your party tonight."

"Hello Maurice, do you work for Madam Longbottom?"

"Yes, I do many thing for her. I just had to go home and collect my party trunk. It has my DJ equipment and lights. Did you have theme for your party?"

"Not really but Professor McGonagall has made it fancy dress so everyone can come as they like."

"Okay, not a problem. Now for music, I would recommend some bright tunes." As Maurice took out his AV music crystals, Emma noticed some familiar names. "You have some Manfred Mann songs?"

"Yes, I have been moving between both worlds. The magical world is a century behind the muggle world in popular music. Here are some of their greatest hits music crystals."

"You have 'Du wah diddy'. At school, we had to sing that with all the actions."

"Well I do have a crystal of Manfred Mann but I also have one of a girls choir singing it very fast with all of the actions. Here let me play it for you." Maurice started the crystal and a large girls choir appeared of about 80 girls in blue tops standing behind a piano in what looks like a school gymnasium. The 3D image was about three feet high and five feet wide on the table. The girls start to sing and move with the actions. Luna had never seen or heard anything like it and Hermione did remember the song from records her mother had played at home but Emma started to sing along and do the actions with the choir. The bright infectious tune attracted the other first generation witches who knew the song and very soon there was a lot of witches watching the music crystal, singing and dancing along. Maurice had to slow it down so they could learn all the actions and sing and dance with it.

The music attracted Dan, Sirius and Remus attention and they found some suitable music crystals for them by Deep Purple, ELO, Led Zeppelin and others and made their way to a quiet corner of the court yard to relive their miss spent youth. Dan and Emma may be respectable Dentist but they went to university in the seventies and rocked just as hard as the next student. The sound of rock music attracted a number of the older mature students to their corner.

Professor Flitwick came and found to his surprise some music crystals of Gilbert and Sullivan Pirates of Penzance. Maurice gave him a wink and smiled, as Filius took the crystals back to the oldies corner of the court yard to share the magic of Gilbert and Sullivan with them. The other professors got a surprise when the Modern Major-General came on to sing his song. That makeup did not fool anyone and Minerva always wonder what Filius did during the summer break. This would be their item for tonights entertainment.

AN: Maurice got some of his first generation friends to upload these music crystals to the muggle computer to share with you.

"youtu(dot)be/VLHNMkxO1MQ" Do wah Diddy Song

"youtu(dot)be/7mCK05dgwgU" Deep Purple - Smoke On The Water HD 1973 (Live in USA)

"youtu(dot)be/1RJPaj97H24" Dont Bring Me Down - Electric Light Orchestra

"youtu(dot)be/zSGWoXDFM64" I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General

That left the other younger wizards that were way too cool, free to hold a football tournament to fill in the afternoon. Harry tried hard to concentrate on the game but found himself dancing and sing quietly with Hermione and Luna dancing and singing in stereo in his head.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry was sitting next to Neville, watching the match and found to concentrate on the game he had to sort of tune Hermione and Luna out a little bit into the background of his mind. Hermione and Luna found that they had to do something similar so they could concentrate on the song and dance.

Then Fawkes flamed in next to him holding Fergus, who Fawkes dropped onto Harry head and then sat on his shoulder. "Hello Harry, we have been asked to do a little job and we need to check for one of red snake eyes memories."

"Hello Fawkes and Fergus, what do we need to do?"

"Well Salazar's familiar, "Blinky" has been missing for 50 years and we need to find her. I just need to go through these memories to see what red snake eyes has done with her."

"Okay."

"_Ah, no, not that one either. Ah this is the one. Red snake eyes has ordered Blinky to sleep. We will have to go to the Chamber of Secrets, an wake her up."_

"Okay, Neville would you like to come with us."

"Er yeah sure, where are we going?"

"To find Salazar's familiar, 'Blinky'"

"Oh okay."

"Good young Neville, that is the spirit, I was going to put you in Gryffindor, but you are more loyal to your friends." Neville smiled and stood taller. "Now hold onto one of Fawkes tail feathers. Fawkes can you take us directly there?" Fawkes nodded. "Very good off we go." As Fawkes flamed Fergus, Harry and Neville directly into the Chamber of Secrets. Fergus had a chuckle as whitebeard had been trying for years to get Fawkes to take him to the Chamber of Secrets.

They found themselves in a large underground chamber with statues of snakes, a lot of water and at one end a large statue of a wizard's head. Fergus showed Harry the memory of red snake eyes waking and calling Blinky and Harry hissed the words. The mouth of the statue opened wide and a large head appeared. Harry had seen red snake eyes talking to the snake in the memory and knew how big she was and was not too afraid of her. Neville seeing how calm Harry was as he saw the huge snake come out of the mouth, managed not to scream. Harry turned to Neville. "It is okay Neville, she is huge but she will not hurt you."

"You can talk to snakes Harry?"

"Yeah, I once sent a boa constrictor onto my cousin at the zoo."

"sssssWho are you mastersssss?"

"ssssI am Harry, I defeated your last mastersssss."

"ssssYes I can sense the magic of your victory over himsssss."

"ssssWho and what are yousssss."

"ssssI am Blinky, Salazar's familiar. I am a basilisk and my job was to protect the students and the school. But my last master had me kill a young witch. I am sorry but I have failedssss."

"ssssThat was the fault of red snake eyes. Are you ready to do your duty againsss?"

"ssssYes my mastersssss."

"Harry, the Acromantulas in the forbidden forest have bred to a large number and have taken over areas used by the fairies and unicorns. Could you ask Blinky to cull and clear them out of those areas?"

"ssssDo you like to eat Acromantulasssss"

"ssssYes I love to eat them, but I have been asleep for a long whilesssss."

"ssssWell you must be very hungry. Please go and cull and clear the Acromantulas in the forbidden forest away from the areas used by the fairies and unicornsssss."

"ssssAs you wish master. And thank you master, it is good to be of servicessss." Blinky said as she turned to exit the chamber and go into the forbidden forest.

"Well done Harry, come along Neville we need to tell the fairies and unicorns, that Blinky is coming." Fawkes flamed them into the forbidden forest where the fairies had gathered and they told them Blinky was coming and the Acromantulas would be gone soon. Fawkes returned them to the headmaster's office and Harry and Neville walked back to the library where Hermione and Luna were.

"Wow, Blinky is huge. I would hate to have to fight her."

"Yeah, close up and personal she is very big. But her job is to protect the students and school. I will have to show Hermione and Luna later. They will be glad the fairies are being cared for. Thanks for coming with me Neville."

"Not a problem, Harry, it what friends do. Thanks for inviting me."

"Oh dear, lookout Neville incoming!"

"What Harry? What is an incoming?"

Harry did not get a chance to answer as he was hit by a brown hair Harry seeking missile, followed by a blond hair one. Neville stunned by Harry knocked down did not see the red hair and blond hair missiles that hit him.

"Harry James Potter! What have I told you about going off on little adventures and meeting strange new magical creatures without us?" Hermione said looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"Need air." Hermione loosen her grip on Harry's ribs. "Thanks Hermione, Luna. I am sorry, Fergus took us and it was for the fairies and unicorns. And I had my wingman, Neville to watch my back. So it was perfectly safe."

"Oh, okay we forgive you this time but don't do it again."

"Okay I promise to take you next time."

The witches allowed the wizards to get up off the floor when Neville whispered "What is a wing man? Do we tell them about Blinky?"

"No!" Harry said shaking his head.

"Who is Blinky?"

"No one dear. How was your afternoon?"

"It was great Harry, you will love the party tonight."

"Well we better go and get ready."

Harry showed a picture of Blinky to Hermione and Luna over the bond and they screamed. "Harry!"

"Run Neville. Run like the wind." It is surprising how fast two wizards can run with four witches after them.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The time has come for the party. The house elves lead by Professor Flitwick, had done an amazing job decorating the great hall and preparing all of the party food and drinks. The hall was arrange to have a clear area near the where the professors table would be. Maurice had set up his DJ table and had his lights around the hall. Professors McGonagall, Tonks and Vance were busy transfiguring the first and second year witches robes into any costume they wanted, most of the first years witches had opted for a fairy princess to match in with Luna and Hermione. The wizards were too cool and came in black robes.

The party went well with the eating and dancing. Then the student witches gathered on the stage for their item. Hermione and Luna dragged Harry to the front so they could sing and dance to him.

"There he was just a-walkin' down the street, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"

Snappin' his fingers and shufflin' his feet, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"

He looked good (looked good), he looked fine (looked fine)

He looked good, he looked fine and I nearly lost my mind …... (please play the first AV music crystal)

As the witches were singing their boyfriends gather near Harry so their girlfriends could sing to them. The infectious words and tune soon had everyone singing and dancing somewhat. Except for Mr Filch who was trying to protect the ears of Mrs Norris from the happy sound. The witches did a great job and got a standing ovation of applause with wolf whistles and calls for more.

Then Stubby Boardman lead Dan, Emma, Xeno and a group of wizards to the stage for their performance of 'Smoke of the water' with 10 lead air guitars. (please play the second AV music crystal) Hermione was shocked to discover her mother had a dark secret. She had an inner rock chick. The students loved it and rocked along with them. Then Stubby was voted the best air guitarist followed by wolfman Remus, Dan and Emma.

After a short break it was the oldies turn and they marched onto the stage dresses as maidens and pirates and Professor Flitwick had a strange military uniform on, for their performance of 'I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General' from Gilbert and Sullivan Pirates of Penzance. (please play AV music crystal four) Professor Flitwick did an amazing performance and Susan and Neville were moved to see their respective aunt and Grandmother sing and dancing. Neville had never seen his Grandmother smile let alone laugh as she had very little to smile about after the last war. But tonight she was singing and dancing.

Then Harry and Hermione lead Luna to the front to cut the cake. The house elves took the cake to cut it all up and distribute to the guests as Harry stepped onto the stage with all the first year wizards and they tried to sing.

"There she was just a-walkin' down the street, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"

Snappin' her fingers and shufflin' her feet, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"

She looked good (looked good), she looked fine (looked fine)

She looked good, she looked fine and I nearly lost my mind …... (please play the first AV music crystal)

Harry knew all the words and actions but he had only arranged this after the witches performance and for the other first year wizards this was only the third time they had sung it. They tried their best to keep up with Harry but they were saved by all of the other wizards who wanted to earn big Brownie points with their girlfriends and joined them on the stage and sang and danced following Harry. It looked so cute and funny that the witches loved it and they joined in with the chorus.

Luna loved the party. It was totally awesome, her best ever. Maurice did a fantastic job with the music and lights that he got some engagements to do other parties. Professor McGonagall send them to their dorms but over half of the school had already disappeared after the last item. She waved her wand to extinguish the candles in the great hall only to find the hall was still full of light. Then she realized the walls were glowing. There had been so much joy and positive magic that Hogwarts had woken up.

Late that night, Mr Filch was chasing someone down the corridors as they were singing Du wah Diddy. But every time he got to where he heard the singing he found they had gone to the next corner and he was off running again. Lady Hogwarts smiled to herself, 'I could do this all night'.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Luna was snug asleep in Emma's arms and she had the strangest dream. She dreamed that she had been summons to appear before the-Powers-that-be, who looked just like her mother. "Mummy?"

"Oh my dear Luna, this is your dream and I just look like your dear mother. I have summons you here to thank you for being such a brave little witch and to give you my birthday present for you. Happy birthday Luna."

Luna felt something wriggling in her arms and she looked down to see four Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. "Oh they are so cute. I love them. Thank you so much."

"You are most welcome Luna. You have two breeding pairs and you can set up a home for them in the glen behind the Rookery. Take good care of them, Luna. They are very special, only someone who loves you Luna, will be able to see them. Until next time, sweet dreams."

Emma woke with a start the next morning as she thought a cat had climbed onto her chest like her pet cat Oscar, did when it wanted to be fed when she was a child. But when she opened her eyes this thing did not look like any cat she could remember. It had a crumple-horn and looked like a cross between a unicorn and a rabbit.

Emma's movement had woken Luna and she saw the creature, "My Crumple-Horned Snorkacks that Auntie Powers-that-be, gave me for my birthday. This pair are James and Lily, and this pair are Xeno and Celeste." Luna picked up the Snorkack she called Celeste, while Emma, Harry and Hermione cuddled the other ones, and went over the portrait to show her mother. Then she went and jumped up and down on her father's bed to wake him so she could show him. "Dad, we have some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Two breeding pairs. We have to set up a home for them in the glen behind the Rookery."

"That is lovely Luna, We can study them and write about them for the Quibbler."

"This has been my best ever birthday."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers-that-be was very very happy. Luna loved her present and everything was going well for Harry and Hermione.

Then she heard behind her, Hades, Hermes and the angel of death start to sing, "There she was just a-walkin' down the street, singin'..." And Fortuna, Tempestas and the others, sang the chorus. She smiled, it doesn't get much better than this. Though Fluffy was missing his Hagrid.


	14. Chapter 14 Pranking the Marauders

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 14

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Chapter 14. Third day of classes. Pranking the Marauders.

Harry, Hermione and Luna made their way to the great hall for breakfast with Emma, Dan and Xeno. Luna had brought her Snorkacks with her. She had Xeno sitting on her shoulder while Celeste was sitting on her father's shoulder. Harry had Lily on his, while James was flirting shamelessly with Hermione. They had missed the first half of breakfast as Harry was being punished for not taking Hermione and Luna on his little adventure with wingman Neville yesterday. His punishment was the rub Hermione and Luna's feet each morning and wash their hair for a week.

They entered the hall and joined the other first years on the Slytherin table. They were surprised to see only the first, second and third year students had made it to breakfast and were all sitting together on the Slytherin table. Tonks, Penny and Oliver joined them, so they could escort the first years to the DADA classroom. But they had had a big night, at the party and promptly fell asleep on each other shoulder. The only other student present was Percy Weasley sitting on the Gryffindor table, all alone.

Susan and Hannah spotted the Snorkacks and wanted to cuddle them as Luna explained all about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks as the other students came around to see them.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Stubby Boardman woke up is a strange bed and tried to work out where he was and what had happen last night. The first thing he realized that he was not in Azkaban any more. The bed had pink satin sheets and was perfumed with lavender and there was a naked witch next to him. A quick check showed that she was his old flame, Emmeline Vance. And she was as gorgeous as ever. The last time he had left her bed was to check on a rat and ended up in the big dog house for 10 years. After Harry was born, Sirius felt the need to do more with his life and thought he would make an honest witch out of her and propose. But that all went to hell. Still she never believed the lies and waited for him. Stubby had earnt big brownie point by singing with Harry and the firebirds. Then disappeared with Emmeline to collect his reward. And what a reward it was.

Sirius chuckle at the memory and then noticed a glint of gold on his left hand ring finger. A closer inspection showed that it was his Black family wedding ring. A sudden fear gripped him as he could not take the ring off. He carefully checked Emmeline's left hand ring finger to find the matching Black family wedding ring. "Damn." he said. 'What happen last night and how much would Emmeline kill him this morning' he thought.

Emmeline awoke with Sirius movement and saw him holding her left hand. Then she saw the glint of gold and was instantly awake and checked the Black family wedding ring. "I am so sorry Emmeline, I have no idea how the ring got there and I can't take it off. I will understand if you don't want to marry me..."

"Shut up and kiss me you fool." Emmeline squealed as she pulled Sirius into a toe curling kiss. "I have waited 10 long years for that ring and you are not getting away to check on any dumb fat rat. We are starting our family now." Emmeline took her wand and reversed the charm to fertility and Sirius just laid back and thought of Emmeline, Queen and country. A lot. Well mainly Emmeline. Their wedding rings glowed as they consummated their marriage.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Lady Hogwarts chuckle to herself, as she watch as Sirius was finally made a honest wizard. After watching the Marauders prank the school for so many years it felt good to start to return the favour. Kreacher was most helpful in getting the Black family wedding rings and sticking them on their fingers with elf magic. Now that they had consummated their marriage, the rings would never come off.

Hogwarts 1 Marauders 0

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Remus Lupin awoke to see the dawn wrapped in a single very warm blanket. The blanket was very warm as he was not alone. He had heard the door of the Astronomy tower unlock and a breakfast tray appeared next to it. He too with Stubby, had decided to help Harry and the firebirds and win some brownie points for the last song of the party. Coming to Hogwarts had allowed him to renew his friendship with a witch, two years ahead of him at school. When she was a prefect, she had discovered his fury little problem and had done her best to help him and had become a very good friend. She had issues of her own being part veela. She had married her long time boyfriend after Hogwarts but sadly he was killed in the crossfire of a death eater raid on Diagon Alley just before the end of the last war. Aurora Sinistra was alone and had come back to Hogwarts to teach Astronomy, grieve her lost and hide.

Aurora thought Remus had earnt some brownie points and had decided to take her old friend to her classroom on top of the Astronomy tower to see the stars. They were only outside there a short while when they heard the door close and lock. Nothing they did would unlock it, but they found a single large blanket next to the door. Remus sensitive nose had found some long black dog hairs on the blanket that had a familiar scent. Remus was in two minds. Would he thank him first then kill him or kill him and then thank him.

Remus, being a gentleman, tried to wrap the blanket around Aurora but she insisted that they share. So they spent the evening, warm, talking, watching the stars, talking, snuggling, talking, sleeping, talking, watching the dawn and talking. With the dawn Remus summoned up his Gryffindor courage and asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes with a kiss.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Lady Hogwarts smiled. She always enjoyed the view from the Astronomy tower. The dawn, sunset and stars were magical and so romantic.

Hogwarts 2 Marauders 0

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Arthur 'Rabbit' Weasley arrived in the great hall before the end of breakfast. He had come for the Board of Governors meeting and brought Ginny and Mrs Weasley No2, the lovely former Ms Hestia Jones. Arthur saw Percy sitting alone and went to sit with him as the twins came across with their girlfriends, to join them. Arthur introduced their new mother to his sons who were not able to come to the wedding ceremony. The twins warmed her straight away as they saw the love between their father and Hestia. Percy was not pleased with this turn of events and reserved his judgment.

Ginny saw her friend Luna and some strange looking cats sitting at another table. "Percy, what are those strange looking cats on Luna?" Ginny said pointing them out.

"What are you talking about Ginny, there no strange looking cats on Loony!" Percy pompously replied.

Arthur nodded to Hestia and both could see the cats and were about to speak when the twins spoke.

"Those, little sister, are Snorkacks."

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"Luna received them as a birthday present."

"from some aunty Powers or something or other." In twin speak.

Ginny squealed, "Oh they are so cute." and ran over to see them and say hello to Luna.

Arthur was concerned for Percy and wonder. Then he asked a question about the large school portrait he had seen with this three headed dog. "Percy, what happen here?"

"Well Father, what happen here was all that Potter's fault." Percy replied. "He is a bad influence on the school, he was not brave enough for Gryffindor, he crossed the time honoured house boundaries. He has corrupted the Gryffindor first years and now all the first years sit together and have breakfast on the _**Slytherin**_ table." He spat out the word Slytherin. "Last night he threw a birthday party for Loony and they had all this terrible muggle music. All the witches sang and danced about Potter. There were these foolish wizards standing in front of everyone pretending to hold some stick while they rubbed it. Then the chief witch and professors dressed up as pirates and maidens and Professor Flitwick dressed up in this muggle uniform and they all sung and danced. It was absolutely shameful." Percy paused for effect. "Then half the school ignored curfew and now they have slept in missing breakfast. And what is a 'Du-wah-diddy'?"

"Oh, okay then." Arthur now knew he had to make another appointment at St Mungo's and decided to take Percy home for the weekend after his meeting.

The twins and their girlfriends were laughing their heads off at Percy's pomposity.

"A 'Du-wah-diddy'."

"Dear brother."

"Is a kindred spirit to a."

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"Oh."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Ginny went over to say hello to Luna. They had been friends before Luna's mother had died but had lost contact over the last two years. "Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Ginny. I have started Hogwarts with my best friends, Harry and Hermione."

"You have started Hogwarts already? I thought you would start next year with me?"

"I am eleven now and the hat sorted me into Ravenclaw. So I am a first year student. These are all my friends." Luna said as she introduced Ginny to the other first years.

"Are all these your friends, Luna?"

"Luna is family," Vinny said and the other first years nodded.

"Oh Merlin, your Harry Potter. I had the biggest crush on you for years and my mother told me that I was going to marry you, but then, I found out that she was feeding me love potions. But I am getting help."

"Oh er.."

"Harry and Hermione this is my friend Ginny Weasley. Her family live near my home." Luna explained. "How is your treatment going, Ginny?"

"Oh good, they gave me a flushing draught to wash the love potion from me and now I am getting counseling. You remember Ronald? Well, my old mother was feeding me cookies dosed with love potion and the greedy pig found the cookie jar and ate the lot. Then he stole my Harry Potter dolls. All of them." Luna gave Ginny a hug.

"Wait, there are Harry Potter dolls?" Harry asked. A lot of young witches nodded and then went red as they did not want to admit what they had done with their Harry Potter dolls. Particularly to the real Harry Potter. Particularly the large cuddly one that kept them warm and safe at night. Hermione snuggle closer, she did not need a doll. She had the real thing, who was very warm and cuddly and kept even her dreams safe.

"Yes, and books. I had 10 dolls." Ginny continued. "Including this really big cuddly one that Ronald ripped apart. They are trying to flush the love potions from him and he is really raging, arguing and fighting the counselors. He is staying at Auntie Muriel at the moment to start home schooling."

"Oh, I liked Ronald once but he kept calling me Loony." Luna said sadly.

"Did he?" Asked Vinny and Gman. "Don't worry Luna, we will sort him out."

"Thank you Vinny and Gman. But be careful he has a very thick head." They just smiled ferally.

"Oh Luna, we don't live at the Burrow any more. It blew up and my old mother was very badly hurt and is in St Mungo's. But Daddy got a me a new mother now and she is so lovely, nice, caring and cuddly. Daddy got his inheritance and we live at Weasley Manor. Daddy is taking my new mother and me on a world cruise."

"Wow, Ginny that is great."

"Er... Luna, could you ask Harry to sign my 'Harry Potter saves Japan from Godzilla' book. I brought it to read while Daddy is in his meeting?"

"Could I have a look at that book?" asked Hermione. Ginny gave it to her and with Emma, quickly found that the book was one of a series and the author was a Percival Wulfric and it was published by 'The Greater Good Inc.' "Can I borrow this book Ginny?"

"Oh, you can keep it as long as Harry signs these other books." Ginny said as she smiled and opened her book bag full of Harry Potter books and pushed them across the table to Harry.

Later when they showed the book to Lily and Celeste they found out that Percival Wulfric was Albus Dumbledore middle names and he owned the The Greater Good Inc. and even had trade marked the phrases "The Greater Good" and "Harry Potter" Anyone using the phrases had to pay him a royalty.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Professor Lupin and his girlfriend came to find the first years and escort them to class. Their other escorts were sound asleep with happy smiles.

Arthur came over to Ginny. "Hello Professors. Could Ginny stay with you and go to class while I am at my meeting?"

"Hello Arthur, that should not be a problem. We will see you at lunch. Good morning first years"

"Good morning Professors."

"Very good if you will all follow me and my assistant, we will lead you to the DADA classroom."

"Luna, nice to see you again." Arthur said as Luna smiled and held hands with Ginny as they followed the professors.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Augusta Longbottom woke up to the delightful strains of Gilbert and Sullivan as Fergus sang 'I am the very model of a modern major general'. Fergus and Fawkes had joined the party last night and came back for a nightcap with Filius, Pomona, Augusta and Amelia to Minerva's quarters. They had talked long into the night and Minerva conjured up beds for them. It had been a long time since she had a girl nights out. In fact they never had girl nights out when she was a girl. It was not proper. She was surprised to find that Fergus and Fawkes understood each other and went back for many centuries. Even before Dumbledore. And Fergus was most entertaining with stories of long ago. They asked Fergus about Dumbledore and he gave some stories but it quickly noticed that Fergus found Dumbledore to be so boring. Going on and on about his greater good and how sad he was, to lose his sister and his lover Grindelwald, on the same day. How he had to sacrifice Grindelwald for the greater good. No wonder Dumbledore was so manipulative and interfering in other peoples lives. He had no life of his own. They asked Fawkes if he had any stories about Dumbledore to share. Fawkes started to sing this harsh tune and his beak turned blue. Fergus explained what Fawkes felt about Dumbledore and had just swore in sixty-four different languages.

Maurice arrived with Augusta's outfit for the day. He rubbed her feet and neck and took all the stress away. Augusta went to have her shower and Amelia indicated that Maurice needed to remove the stress from her feet and neck if he did not want to be arrested. Maurice was happy to help and made some suggestion to the outfit Amelia's elf had brought her for the day. Minerva was next as she claimed it was her quarters after all. After suitably being de-stressed, washed, dressed and breakfasted, the three left for their board of governors meeting.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Professor Lupin and his assistant lead the first years and Dan and Emma to the DADA classroom and they came in and sat down. "Good morning class. I am Professor Remus Lupin and this is my partner Professor Aurora Sinistra who is the Astronomy Professor." Not noticing his slip but Aurora smiled radiantly.

"Good morning Professor Lupin and Professor Sinistra."

"Very good. It is so nice to see so many happy faces. What are the dark arts?"

Hermione's hand shot up. "Hermione?"

"The dark arts are magic associated with death and rituals needing blood and human sacrifice."

"Very good Hermione. Five points to Ravenclaw." Remus said. "Now the opposite is the light arts and they are associated with life and love. The best example is the Patronus Charm. The Patronus Charm conjures an incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings, such as joy, hope and love. Here, allow us to demonstrate." Remus took hold of Aurora's hand and thought for a moment. Then together they said. "_**Expecto Patronum**_" A large silver wolf appeared to pour out of Remus's wand and stood proudly before the class while a cute fox pour out of Aurora's wand and stood next to the wolf. The class could feel the positive emotions pouring off the two patronuses and the girls were moved by how cute the vixen was.

Then the vixen turned and looked at Aurora and gave her a saucy wink and jumped onto the wolf's back and bit his ear. She jumped off and ran pass the children to the back of the class room. The wolf howl and shook himself and charged off after the vixen, knocking over tables and chairs as they chased each other around the class room causing pandemonium. Much to the delight of the children and parents sitting at the back. The amorous patronuses were making Emma feel quiet frisky. Remus tried to get back order by coughing loudly. The wolf sheepishly walked back to the front and sat down while the vixen mischievously walked back and snuggled into the wolf's side.

"As you can see light arts can be fun. Now a bad example of the dark arts is a creature called a dementor. These foul loathsome creatures can suck the love, joy, happiness and even your soul, right out of you." Remus went on while Aurora flicked her wand at Remus and transfigured his robe into a dementor's cloak and casted a freezing charm on the floor as the children shied away from the dark hooded thing that was their teacher. "You don't want to get anywhere near one of those. The only defense is the Patronus Charm, to drive the dementor away."

Aurora flicked her wand and transfigured Remus cloak into a magician's top hat and tails and Remus returned the favour by transfiguring Aurora robe into one of those bright, shiny and distracting magician's assistant costumes that really showed off her gorgeous veela figure that only Remus and Dan would appreciated in a classroom of 11 year olds. The girls thought she looked very beautiful.

At the back of the classroom, Dan wisely turned to Emma and looked her in the eye with a look that said 'you are the only one for me' and said. "You know that I know that you are a goddess..." That was all he could say as Emma tried to kiss his sox off. All the girls giggled and the boys wondered what was happening as Emma dragged Dan out of the classroom with a cry "See you at lunch. Maybe."

The vixen seized her chance and nipped the wolf and it was pandemonium again. Remus did not noticed as Aurora had seized her chance with the distraction and was trying to kiss his sox off too. She was part veela.

Then Harry put up his hand and asked. "Please sir, could I try that."

"_**WHAT!**_" said Remus, Aurora, Hermione and Luna.

Clueless Harry said. "Er... Could I try casting the Patronus Charm?"

"OH, well er... well it is a very difficult charm that not many adult wizards and witches can do. But from what I have seen, I believe you could cast the charm. The Patronus Charm is an incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings, such as joy, hope and love. You have to look into your heart and soul and focus on your most positive memory of joy, hope and love and then say clearly, '_Expecto Patronum'_ "

Harry nodded and stood up with Hermione and Luna. He put his left hand forward and Hermione and Luna put theirs on top. They closed their eyes. Luna then focused on her love for Harry and Hermione, the joy of what the soul bonding felt like and the hope of friendship and shared that over the link. Hermione focused on the moment she saw those gorgeous emerald green eyes and fell in love, the joy of waking up in Harry's arms and the hope of a future together and shared that over the bond. Harry focused on the love he saw in those sweet honey brown eyes, the joy of a soul mate and never being alone again, and the hope of a family that loved him and shared that over the bond.

"_**Expecto Patronum."**_

The golden trio glowed for a moment. Then a silver mist came out of their wands. Then they heard Vinny say. "Bloody hell they did it." Another voice said "Prongs, Lily." Harry, Hermione and Luna opened their eyes and saw a silver stag, doe and unicorn, standing in front of them. "Amazing, Harry, Hermione and Luna. 50 points each to Ravenclaw."

Then the doe winked at Hermione and nipped prongs ear and ran off to the back of the class room while prongs gave chase. All the girls came up to pat Luna's unicorn while she though of a good name for her.

Remus tried and finally succeeded to gain order and then noticed something strange. As the patronuses moved around the DADA classroom there appeared in certain places some distortion in the patronus as if something dark was interfering with the the charm. Remus pointed it out to Aurora and said. "See the distortion? Something is effecting them. The myth of the curse on the DADA teacher may have something solid behind it."

"Yes there is not much that can effect a patronus. We better find another classroom and have this one checked out by some curse-breakers."

"Good idea. Now class, we are going to stand up and follow my partner to another classroom. Quietly now." Remus said as the class stood and followed Aurora with the patronuses walking beside her to a unused classroom down the corridor and continued the lesson.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Sirius was basking in the after glow of their family making, while Emmeline had her shower to get ready for lunch and her afternoon classes. He noticed a long black hair on his pillow. He change into padfoot and examined the hair with his sensitive nose. "Moony!" He said. "Well two can play at this game. I wonder how he managed to get the Black Family wedding rings?"

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Lady Hogwarts smiled. "Three can play it better."

Hogwarts 3 Marauders 0

_- Wishing for a friend -_

It was a strange procession as the happy first years were lead back to the great hall for lunch, by a silver wolf, vixen, stag, doe and unicorn. The rest of the school wonder but were not surprised at the sight of the patronuses. Dan and Emma showed up freshly showered and were surprised by the stag, doe and unicorn that followed Harry, Hermione and Luna.

Emmeline and Stubby wander into the great hall and Emmeline was waving her left hand about pointing out the portraits and stained glass windows when her hand passed through a ray of sunlight and there was a bright glint of gold that caught the immediate attention of every female. Then the squealing started as the female population converged as one, onto the newly married couple.

Aurora gave Remus that look, asking where her ring was and Remus saw where his first pay packet was going. Then he remembered the beautiful rings that his parents had and hoped Aurora would love them too. He call quietly for Dobby and gave him a note to get the engagement ring from his Gringotts vault. Dobby returned and gave the little box to Remus. When everyone had seen and congratulated the happy married couple and settle down to eat lunch. Remus took Aurora hand and lead her to the front and got down on one knee and asked her to be his mate. She said yes with a kiss and there was pandemonium again.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Minerva turned to Augusta and Amelia, "That beautiful ring belonged to Remus's mother. Aurora is part veela. By saying yes she has chosen Remus to be her mate and Remus is a werewolf and has chosen Aurora to be his mate. The wedding is just a nicety for us and I don't know when Aurora and Remus would get around to it. We will not see much of those two over the weekend. They might just go to Gretna Green."

"You know that the headmaster of Hogwarts can marry people?"

"And so can the headmistress."

"Oh."

"And all of their friends are here."

"Oh I couldn't."

"What would you give for the chance to prank the Marauders?"

"What was it, 7 years of pranks. The whole school including you."

"It would the best prank ever and you would get joy every time you saw the rings."

"You two are wicked. You know that, right." They just cackled wickedly. "Dobby!"

"What can Dobby do for Mistress Kitty?"

"Can you get Remus's parents wedding rings?"

Dobby gave the two wedding rings to Minerva and explained, "Lady Hogwarts told us to get all the rings when they asked for them."

"Us?"

"Lady Hogwarts asked Kreature to get the Black family wedding rings and put them on the grim and his mate. Then asked Dobby to get all the rings for the wolf. Dobby could not get the rings until the wolf gave Dobby the note."

"Lady Hogwarts married Sirius and Emmeline? Oh that is sweet revenge. Do they know?"

"No, the grim thinks it was the wolf."

"Oh that is perfect. Sirius will help us prank Remus. Girls we have a wedding to plan and we have five minutes! Are we witches or not."

Augusta call Maurice over and explained what they were doing and for him to dress Aurora as the most beautiful bride. Maurice is tickle pink as he loves weddings. He went over to Aurora, who was surrounded by females and lead her away from Remus's view and asks if she wished to get married, right now! She nods her head as she is too excited to speak. Maurice looks over to Augusta and gives her the thumbs up. Then using the females as a screen, he started to transfigure Aurora robe into this beautiful wedding dress that he had seen in a bridal magazine.

Once Augusta got the thumbs up from Maurice, they started phase two. Augusta and Minerva went over and stood next to Remus who had Sirius congratulating him and had not seen Maurice move Aurora away. Augusta conjured up a marriage certificate and the order and instructions and went over these with Minerva. Amelia took the two wedding rings and conjured a small satin pillow and stuck them on. And went over to Harry, Hermione and Luna as Remus was Harry's honourary uncle. She transfigured Hermione and Luna robes into bridesmaids gowns as they were too grown up to be flower-girls and arrange them to hold Harry's hands and follow the bride with Harry holding the satin pillow and wedding rings. Hermione and Luna checked what Maurice had done to Aurora's hair and with a flick of their head, matched it in style and colour. Amelia was amazed when she saw that and Hermione and Luna just smiled and winked at her and pointed to Harry. Then she transfigured Emmeline's robe into a matron of honour gown and asked Dan to give the bride away.

It had taken them four minutes and forty five second to plan, arrange and dress a wedding, including the cake. A new world record. Magic can be magical. Maurice did an amazing job on Aurora's wedding dress and hair. And the bridesmaids looked beautiful and Hermione and Luna were so excited. Even Dan and Harry scrubbed up well in their Potter robes. Fortunately Remus was still wearing his top hat and tails from class.

Remus did not have a clue what was happening until he heard the music crystal play "Arrival of the Queen of Sheba" - Handel. He turned and saw this vision of loveliness in all of her veela glory, being lead down the aisle. Sirius realized that he was the best man when he saw the feral grins on Minerva and Augusta. He took hold of Remus to stop him falling over. When Aurora stood beside Remus, Minerva cleared her voice. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today... " That was all Remus heard as all he could see was the beauty beside him. Sirius had to dig him in the ribs to get him to say 'I do'. Half the female present squealed when Remus had to kiss the bride. The other half fainted into their boyfriend's arms as they studied Remus's technique, as everyone felt the passion of that kiss. It was one very happy wolf and veela that disappeared for the weekend.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Lady Hogwarts shivered as the passion of that kiss rebounded off her walls. She loved weddings, as weddings meant family and family meant children. She was a school after all. So much could be done when we work together. Pranking Sirius to help prank Remus and a wedding with cake, in five minutes, counts as triple bonus points.

Hogwarts 10 Marauders 0

Mischief managed.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Amelia Bones was one very happy witch when she returned to her office, that afternoon. She has had the best day. She attended her first Board of Governors meeting and had thrown Lucius Malfoy off the board and had enough evidence of fraud to have him thrown into Azkaban for 10 years. Albus Dumbledore had been retired and the evidence against him would never allow him near children again, if he ever got out of Azkaban. She had a great lunch and helped pull off an amazing wedding for desert. Now her portrait of her and fluffy was mounted on the wall behind her and she was waiting for her first customer of the afternoon.

She did not have to wait long when Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt dragged a loudly complaining serial Sneak thief Mundungus Fletcher. "I didn't do nuttin."

"What seem to be the problem, Shacklebolt?"

"Well Boss, Dung here, was found in Diagon Alley selling stolen cauldrons. They were part of a shipment of illegal thin bottom cauldrons, that are causing accidents."

"Well, Dung?"

They looked at Dung but he was staring at the portrait of Fluffy on the wall and Fluffy was staring hard back at Dung. Dung continued to stare at Fluffy and started to confess as if he was on his death bed trying to seek forgiveness. He confessed to all the crimes he had ever committed, Right back to the colour pencils he had stolen from the little girl in Sunday School. It took him over an hour and he promised never to do it again so help him Merlin. As he had pleaded guilty and any money he had was stolen, he was sent to Azkaban for a month to learn the error of his ways. Dung asked for two months, just to be sure. Anything to get away from the fear of death, that the angry hell hound had put in him. Amelia looked at Fluffy who gave her a wink. Fluffy had got forty years of crimes out of Dung in an hour when Shacklebolt had spent two hours just trying to question Dung about his last crime. The information allowed them break up the thin bottom cauldron smuggling gang and find the corrupt Ministry official who was helping them. Amelia loved her Fluffy, she was ten times more effective than Veritaserum and she worked for free. With Fluffy's help, they sang like a phoenix and Amelia started to clean up all of the corruption that was the Ministry of Magic. You should read what Fluffy got out of Ludovic Bagman – Quidditch Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps and Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports within the Ministry of Magic.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Augusta Longbottom was a very happy Chief Witch when she returned to her office, that afternoon. She has had very good day so far. She had everything she wanted to achieve with the Board of Governors. Malfoy and Dumbledore were gone. Minerva was the new Headmistress, with Filius to be deputy and Remus to be Head of Gryffindor. Pomona accepted the new position of Most Senior Undersecretary for First Generation Liaison to facilitate the introduction of First Generations into the magical world, oversee Muggle Studies and most important, to be their Magical Guardian. Now by signing this bill, it will all be law and approved. Dumbledore will have nothing more to do with Hogwarts or children. The Marauder's instant wedding was just the icing on the cake.

Maurice had done a beautiful job of mounting Fluffy's portrait on the wall behind her. And now she was waiting for her first customer. She did not have to wait long as word of Dumbledore's 'retirement' had gone around the Ministry very quickly and the toad had come to express the Minister of Magic's views on the matter. "The Minister is pleased that Dumbledore has retired but he is not happy that Lucius …. eep!" The toad had caught sight of Fluffy who was getting as angry as Augusta and the toad suddenly felt that she needed a bathroom and hopped out of the office.

The same thing happen to three other bigots that afternoon, so Maurice got Augusta's assistants, a stop watch and they started to record how long the bigots lasted for before they had to go a find a toilet. Then they found the last bigot had made a disgusting mess in there, so they put a 'out of service' sign on the toilet door with directions to the toilet outside the office of the DMLE. Where the bigots could go and complain. Then confess they crimes, saving a lot of time and effort. Augusta loved her Fluffy and being the Chief Witch became fun.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Oliver Wood walked hand in hand with Penny as they escorted the first years with Tonks, Sirius, Dan and Emma, to the Quidditch field for their first flying lesson. Oliver had a free afternoon as his DADA class had been canceled due to unforeseen circumstances. All the girls were talking excitedly about the wedding and that kiss, but the boys were just wondering what all the fuss was about a wedding and were talking about more interesting things like flying.

Madam Hooch was waiting for them and had proudly laid out the new Nimbus Two Thousand X brooms that Sirius had just donated to the school. The old school brooms were already old and dangerous in his day and he had 10 years of birthday and Christmas presents to make up for his godson and this would be a good start. The Nimbus Two Thousand X brooms had a special lever that changed the performance of the broom from advance or high performance to intermediate and then beginner. The brooms had been locked into beginner mode for their first lesson.

Hermione and Luna had spent time researching how to fly a broom and Harry's head was full of all the instructions his father's portrait had given him and Lily warned him to take care of Hermione and Luna. They were very excited as Madam Hooch instructed them to stand next to their broom, put their hand over it and say, "Up." All the brooms responded smoothly and rose into the first years hands. They then mounted the brooms and felt how comfortable the cushion charms were and Madam Hooch checked and corrected some of their grips. With their feet on the ground Madam Hooch showed them how to control the broom. To raise up, gently pulled the broom up. To go down, gently pushed the broom down. To go forward, pushed forward and pulled back to slow down, stop or go reverse and lean to the side to go left or right.

Madam Hooch then had them raise the broom so their feet just left the ground and gently push forward. The new brooms were as smooth as silk and they slowly rose until their feet left the ground and moved slowly forward. Hermione and Luna squealed as they flew slowly across the field with their feet skimming the grass. Harry's grin said it all. After practicing their control of the broom Harry encourage Hermione and Luna, to go higher and a little faster. They found through their bond that they could fly in-sync with each other as they flew around the field and turned in a figure 8.

There were some spare brooms, so Oliver asked if they could use them and Madam Hooch set the mode to advance as they also used these brooms for the Quidditch matches. Oliver, Penny and Tonks were soon, pushing the brooms to see what they could do and were very impressed. They flew around the first years and did all these amazing tricks, turns and loops and went as fast as they could. They slowed down to rest and watch the first years become more confident and fly higher and faster. Oliver saw Neville's toad Trevor, make his latest bid for freedom, jumping out of Neville's pocket from 60 feet up but Oliver was too far away to catch it but watched in awe as Dean Thomas dropped into this dive, straight down and caught the toad three feet from the ground and skimmed across the grass. Oliver had found the seeker he needed and knew he had to speak straight away to Professor McGonagall, no, Lupin now. Well as soon as he came back from wherever he had disappeared to. Penny and Tonks were also taking notes and thought Harry, Hermione and Luna would make great chasers for the Ravenclaw team, as would Neville, Susan and Hannah for Hufflepuff and Vinny and Gman were looking good for beaters for Slytherin. They would have to get them to tryout or even go reserves.

After the excitement and cheers, Penny and Tonks flew down to Dan and Emma and asked if they would like to double. Emma was beside herself. She had always want to fly on a broom since she was a little girl. Dan climb on behind Penny and Emma behind Tonks. They started off slow and low as Harry, Hermione and Luna came over and flew in-sync with them until Emma encouraged Tonks to go faster. Soon Emma was squealing her lungs out, holding on as tight as she could as Tonks pushed the broom to its limit. Dan just closed his eyes and held on.

Three hours after the lesson was suppose to end, Madam Hooch finally encouraged the last broom down. Sirius had taken Emmeline on a scenic tour of the grounds. The new brooms worked flawlessly and she was so thankful to Sirius for his most generous gift. Usually she would have had to escort two or more students to the hospital with broken wrist or arms, from falling off the old dangerous brooms. She gave Sirius a hug and a kiss when they landed.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Professor Flitwick volunteered to supervise the first year study group that evening, in the Merlin room. As they had no homework or assignments due, he asked them if they would like to do the Charms lesson that they had missed the previous day due to the Battle of the Great Hall. Hermione and Luna were more than happy and so were the others. Professor Flitwick showed them a number of charms and as they had their first successful flying lesson that afternoon, he taught them the Levitation Charm, Wingardium Leviosa. He conjures up feathers for them to use and demonstrates the correct wand movement, a Swish and flick, and the correct pronunciation: wing-gar-dee-əm lev-ee-oh-sə. Hermione helped everyone with the correct pronunciation. Seamus managed to blow up his feather, twice. But now both eyebrows matched again.

As expected Harry, Hermione and Luna are the first to have their feathers levitated and were flying around the room as they got the hang of controlling the feather movements with their wands. But soon, they are joined by their class mates and the feathers start to race around. Professor Flitwick happily started awarding point as each student performs the charm and 50 points when they all completed it. To add to the difficulty of performing the charm, Professor Flitwick conjured up some spoons and eggs and the students had to move the egg from one spoon to another by only levitating the spoons. Hermione thought Madam Irma Pince, the Hogwarts librarian, would have hit the roof if she saw the mess they had made on the floor but Dobby and Winky quickly cleaned it up and saved them from being kicked out of the Merlin room. Professor Flitwick promised he never make such a mess again but he was having a lot of fun.

When they had had enough, they settle down on the pillows on the floor and Hermione and Luna snuggled into Harry with his arms around them, as Merlin started to tell them some more tales of his adventures with the four founders. Susan and Hannah snuggled into Neville and discovered that he was very ticklish. Just before curfew, they left to go back to they dorms for the night. Absolutely exhausted.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Headmistress McGonagall had a long trying but very happy day. Her portrait of Fluffy looked fantastic behind her desk. With the help of Augusta, Amelia and Arthur Weasley, she had achieved all her goals with the Board of Governors and Dumbledore was finally retired from the school. She moved his personal things to his brother and had spent the rest of the day and long into the night, working with Lady Hogwarts, Fergus and Fawkes to transfer the control of the school wards to her and keep Dumbledore out of the school. She knew it may take months to remove over a 150 years of Dumbledore from the school. And what were all these silver things for?

She went to bed absolutely exhausted but very happy she had achieved one particular personal goal. She had pranked the Marauders. Amelia was right, the thought of that alone, will give her a smile and keep her happy and warm no matter what. The look on Remus's face was priceless and that kiss, wow, it made her go weak at the knees. She wonder, picking up her wand and focusing on the joy, hope and love of that kiss, ring and priceless look. _"Expecto Patronum." _Out of her wand poured a large silver Cheshire Cat with light and dark purple bands around her. Minerva was tickled pink and had a grin to match, she had not been able to cast her patronus since the death eaters had murdered her family. Tomorrow was going to be a far better world and it was all possible thanks to a wish a sad lonely little boy had made. "Thank you, Harry Potter."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Hagrid mounted his portrait of himself and Fluffy over his fireplace to remind Fluffy of home. He loved to watch himself playing games with Fluffy like fetch the log and hide and seek and destroy. When Fluffy gets bigger, he will teach her new tricks like sit, rollover and play dead. After all Fluffy was just a puppy.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers-that-be was very happy. She was amazed that Harry, Hermione and Luna could cast a patronus. Cupid and Miranda had done a fantastic job getting Sirius and Remus ready for marriage and blessed their unions. The wedding was beautiful and Fortuna, Tempestas and Miranda cried. And that kiss. Wow.

She hoped Minerva, Augusta and Amelia liked what Hades, the Grim Reaper and the Angel of Death had added to their portraits of Fluffy. It gave Fluffy real bite and presence to scare the hell out of the bigots and fools.

Hades, Hermes and the angel of death were a little disappointed no one fell off their brooms as they had bet on Neville. The Grim Reaper had his money on Seamus.

Fluffy was signing autographs.

The power-that-be thought, _'if everyone made a wish for a friend, wished with all of their heart and were not greedy but so thankful, then the world would be a far better place for all.'_


	15. Chapter 15 Justice for the Dursleys

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 15

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Chapter 15. Justice for the Dursleys.

Madam Hooch was enjoying a very interesting breakfast that Saturday morning in the Great Hall. The previous dinner had two main topics of conversation. If you were of the female persuasion, they were the wedding and that kiss or the new school brooms. If you were of the other persuasion they were the new school brooms or how can I get one. The excitement bar was raised when two parliaments of owls delivered two long broom shaped packages to two red heads. What the packages were was solved immediately when the paper was ripped from the brooms and the twins had their first flight on their brand new Nimbus Two Thousand brooms. Right there, right in the Great Hall. After two screaming loops of the Great Hall, they disappeared out of the post owl windows at the top of the ceiling. Everyone was stunned for the moment with surprise or jealousy, but remembered that Snape was no longer there to take points from Gryffindor and award detentions. "Sorry, I forgot that Snape is no longer here." Pause for cheer. "As you can see from that dangerous display. Any student caught flying dangerously with the enclosed space of Hogwarts, with have a week detention with Mr Filch." The Headmistress said.

Then there was a mad rush to the Owlery by all the pureblood princes and princesses to send a letter home. It would not do, to have a broom less than the school and particularly less than a Weasley. The results of those letters were being delivered right now in the Great Hall, as it seemed every possible post owl was here trying to carry long broom shaped packages.

Madam Hooch was very popular as the four Quidditch captains tried to book the Quidditch field that Saturday morning. Then she was shocked when the four captains showed a spirit of friendship and co-operation to share the main Quidditch field and the three smaller training and practice fields. They would cycle through the four fields with forty-five minutes in each field starting at 9:00 am until lunch then, after lunch they organized a round-robin Quidditch tournament. This proved to very popular and gave the captains the chance to swap and mix and match players and allow the new first years to have a go and learn Quidditch. The tournament continued into Sunday as Ravenclaw won the first round. So they just ran it again until each house had won a round. Hufflepuff was very excited when they won the last tournament on Sunday afternoon.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Petunia Dursley awoke that Saturday morning fresh and as if a thick fog had been lifted off her mind. With Dudley at Smeltings, his father's old private boarding school, and Harry at St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys (Hogwarts), it was just her and Vernon at home and they could enjoy a lazy quiet Saturday morning. The house was quiet and it was 9:00 am so she went and had her shower and got dress before she would go down and make breakfast for Vernon and herself. Walking into the kitchen she noticed something strange in their dinning room. Their dinning room table was round and sat 6. But this morning it was oval and there were 16 including four goblins sitting round it, chatting quietly and having morning tea and a light breakfast. Then Petunia heard a voice that she knew from long ago and knew she would never hear it again. "Good morning Tunie. How are you today."

"Lily?"

"Oh Tunie, what has happen to your beautiful face. Come in and sit down, we need to talk. You remember Dan and Emma Granger? Good, this Madam Amelia Bones Director of the DMLE, with two Aurors and two police officers, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Madam Augusta Longbottom, Chief Witch, Lord Ragnok, leader of the Goblin Nation, Goldenclaw, the Potter account Manager (his old name was getting on the nose) and two Goblin warriors, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Xeno Lovegood."

"Oh. Um. Good morning. Lily? You are a picture? What has happen to my face? Was there a problem with those forms I signed for you? How did you get in?"

"A magical portrait Tunie, with all my memories. You are my sister, you had such a beautiful face. I envied you when I was young. What has hatred done to you?"

"Oh.."

"The forms were fine and we are approved to be Harry's guardians." Emma said.

"Oh, good."

"We sent in the curse breakers after you and Vernon went to sleep last night. We did not want to trip any alarms for the Master Manipulator. We are here to settle accounts for the childhood of my son."

"Oh. I am so sorry Lily. I tried but it was not enough. Please forgive me. I will accept all the punishment I deserve and more. Just please find it in your heart to forgive me. I have to live with knowledge of the pain and hurt I saw in Harry's eyes. Your eyes Lily." Petunia said as tears started to fall.

"Tunie, we sent in the curse breakers to find out why Harry was never shown love. Your hatred of all things magical was only part of it. The curse breaker have found a large number of magically cursed objects around the house that would compel your family to hate Harry and want to hurt him. That monster Dumbledore had set these up with a special blood ward to weaken Harry."

"Oh, those things made us hate Harry more?" Lily nodded. "I really hate that _freak_, manipulative self righteous know-it-all bigot of a bully. Harry was never safe here with Vernon's hatred of anything not normal. I pleaded with that fool to take Harry away. But he just ignored me. Him and his greater good stupidity. It got my sister murdered." Petunia's tirade touch a common cord with everyone present. "Oh, sorry I should not use the 'F' word to describe magical people."

"That is quiet understandable Mrs Dursley, Albus Dumbledore really is a _**freak**_." Minerva said with venom and the others nodded in agreement.

"Mrs Dursley, we have discussed what happen here and your part in it and the extenuating circumstances of that manipulative old _freak_. With your show of remorse and repentance, we have agreed that your punishment is, to send you to the kitchen of Hogwarts for five years." Madam Longbottom said as they waited for Petunia's response to see if they had made the right decision.

"Five years, only five years. Harry slaved for ten years in that kitchen." Petunia said as they all smiled. They had made the right call, Lily's sister could be saved. Then Petunia realized where she was going. "I am going to Hogwarts." She said quietly. Then she remembered. "But, what about Dudley? What will happen to him?"

"I'm here mum." Dudley said as Petunia spun around to see her son sitting on the couch holding a familiar letter written with green ink. "I'm going to Hogwarts too."

"Mrs Dursley-"

"Evans, please call me Tunie Evans. It is something I share with my sister."

"Very well, Tunie Evans, your son has a magical core that has been bound and with the blood wards in this house, draining it, we are not sure how much damage has been done. Hopefully after a month with Madam Pomfrey, his magic will has recovered enough to attend classes with Harry."

Petunia nodded then asked, "What will happen to this house?"

"Well, while the blood wards and curses that Dumbledore put here are the worse possible, they are also the best examples of blood wards and curses we have in England. Minerva has found some of Dumbledore notes on what he did here. As the house belongs to Harry, we will be asking him if we can have a joint venture with the Ministry, Hogwarts and the Goblins to study these blood wards and curses purely for educational purposes. Our top curse breakers have only managed to put up containment wards to neutralize their effects. Eventually we hope to remove them. Until then no one can live here."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Madam Bones nodded to the Aurors and they went up the stairs to bind and bring down a freshly washed and dressed Vernon. He was freshly washed as they had used cold water, very cold water. Vernon Dursley was angry at his rude awaking but when he saw who was in His dinning room, he tried to fight but for some reason the rage from Dumbledore's cursed objects, was not in him. So he wisely kept his big mouth shut. They could hurt him a lot more than could hurt them. Particularly with the razor sharp hunga mungas the two goblin warriors were playing with.

"Mr Vernon Dursley, we have discussed what happen here and your part in it and the extenuating circumstances of that manipulative old freak. The Goblins are here to recover the money you were paid to care for Harry Potter-"

"Money? What money?"

"The 60,000 pounds a year, that was paid into your account." Goldenclaw said.

"That money came from you! 60,000 pounds! A year! I thought it was from that manipulative fool Dumbledore. I did not touch it. I did not want that manipulative fool black mailing us. I told the bank to return it but no one could find out where it had come from. I opened a new account to use. Any money you put into that old account should still be there." Vernon said angrily and Ragnok raised an eyebrow to Goldenclaw who promptly vanished. He reappeared a moment later and nodded to Ragnok.

"Well that just leaves the charge of child abuse. From the evidence discovered there is a very strong case against you. How do you plead?"

Vernon had noticed his son and wife were sitting on the couch. He noticed the letter with the green ink in his son's hand and realized what it meant. It took all the fight out of him. It was the quiet "Guilty!" that shocked everyone. "I am sorry for the evil that I have done to a child. Particularly my nephew. I will not ask for forgiveness as I don't deserve any."

After a few moments Madam Longbottom looked at everyone as they nodded to her and continued, "With your plead of guilty and your show of remorse and repentance, we have agreed to give you a choice of punishment. You can go with these policemen," who smiled at him, hoping he would chose them, "and serve 20 years in maximum security. Or you can go with the Goblins," who also smiled, "for 20 years to clean out their dragon pens. Or you can go and be Hagrid's assistant for 10 years at Hogwarts." This time it was Minerva, Sirius, Remus and Dan who smiled.

Vernon looked at his son and wife, who mouthed 'Hogwarts'. "If I may ask, what does the Hogwarts option involve?"

"Hagrid is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You would help Hagrid with anything to do with the care of the grounds surrounding Hogwarts castle. You will accommodated away from the children and will not come into contact with them." Dan, Sirius and Remus noticed that there was no mention of a little forbidden forest was the most likely surround any accommodation housing Vernon or how deep that accommodation would be in the said forest.

For the first time in Vernon's life he thought. He knew that he would not survive two weeks in maximum security as a child abuser and how long before a dragon ate him. He did not doubt that the Goblins had them or how big the dragons would be. So how bad could it be to cut the grass and do some gardening around a castle and maybe care for a horse or deer or two and the fresh air would do him good? It was obvious that Dudley and Petunia were going to Hogwarts. At lease he would be near them.

With his head down, Vernon quietly said the words that until that morning he would never believe he would say. "Hogwarts please." With his head down Vernon missed the feral grins on everyone faces. Even the policemen, who were squibs, knew about the forbidden forest.

"Excellent. We will pack and go now. Hagrid was getting a little upset harvesting the Acromantula remains from the basilisk crap for potion ingredients." Headmistress McGonagall said, as she directed the Hogwarts house elves to pack all of the Dursley's belonging.

"Remains?" Vernon did not want to think what and how big a Acromantula was nor the thing that was eating them. And how much crap can a basilisk crap? Vernon had that sinking feeling that, out of three fatal choices, he had just chosen the most painful.

It will be a very long 10 years for Vernon Dursley, the-man-who-may-not-live-long.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Hermione was excited as it was Saturday. The day of their class mates were going on a field trip to Diagon Alley. Professor Tonks was escorting the first year students who did not have their own chosen first wand to Ollivander, and then to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a treat before returning to school. Professor Tonks had found the problem of a mismatched wand was common among pureblood children in all years so was decided to take them in year groups to Ollivander starting with the first years.

Professors Black and Lupin (Harry's new aunties Emmeline and Aurora) were taking Hermione and Luna shopping for clothes for Harry. Bringing Harry along to ensure the new clothes fitted as Harry has had a growth spurt since the bonding. And if Harry was really good they would take Harry to Flourish & Blotts. Harry had made the innocent mistake of giving Hermione his Gringotts charge card. Silly boy. Dan, Sirius and Remus saw the funny side of that.

So there was Harry sitting on a seat in Harrods. Sitting next to him was Dobby under a glamour charm. Dobby was tired after taking the clothes purchased for Harry back to their quarters at Hogwarts. Harry and Dobby had discovered that this plague, no madness, that is called shopping affects all females across all species as Ally and Winky had joined the girls in shopping for Harry. But Harry was glad that Dobby had given each of the females an anatomically correct Harry doll to use in getting the right sizes and style. Though Hermione had to explain the use of changing rooms to Luna as she tried to dress her Harry doll in a swimsuit, in the middle of Harrods. Dobby was under strict instructions to dispose of all the Harry dolls before they went back to Hogwarts.

While Harry was sitting there he asked Dobby, how to make one of those elf memory crystals. He wanted to give Remus and Aurora a wedding gift of his and Hermione and Luna's memories of their wedding. Dobby told Harry to collect the memories and he will go and make them into a memory crystal.

The girls worked very efficiently and as they had organized who was buying which type of clothes and their was six of them, Harry soon had enough clothes to last him a life time. Well until his next growth spurt. So they returned to Hogwarts for lunch. Hermione and Luna had decided that they wanted to be fresh and have more time before they hit Flourish & Blotts next Saturday.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

At lunch they all got together to swap notes on how their morning had gone. Harry was happy something had been done to punish the Dursleys for the hell of a childhood he had suffered. He was quietly amused that Dudley was magical and was in the hospital wing recovering his magic. That his aunt was a squib and now working in the kitchens of Hogwarts. And that his Wiccaphobic and Rhabdophobic uncle was in deep crap, in the forbidden forest working with Hagrid. That was just poetic.

Sirius and Remus were not very sympathetic to Harry's suffering on the shopping trip this morning, so Harry thought he would return the favour. He asked Emmeline and Aurora, if he could give them a wedding present, by using his charge card to buy Sirius and Remus some clothes. He was sure that they would have seen something this morning that would look great on their mates. The colour drained from Sirius and Remus's faces as Harry's charge card disappeared and Sirius and Remus were dragged from the Great Hall. Ally and Winky were invited to come along and help. Thank Merlin, for late night shopping and that the goblins had bought Harry shares in Harrods.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Hagrid was very glad to be given an assistant and when he found out that it was Vernon Dursley, well, that made up for all his missed Christmas presents. After he had found a tiny, sad, lonely Harry, on that island, he had wanted to go back an express his disappointment of the Dursleys. He took Vernon and showed him where he was to live and the first task he had to do. Harvesting the Acromantula remains from the basilisk crap for potion ingredients.

Good to their word, Vernon never came into contact with the children and the children never came into contact with Vernon. But they did hear him. They thought the forbidden forest was now haunted. They heard him when he discovered how far the word 'accommodation' could be stretched. They heard him when he discovered what and how big an Acromantula was and that there were hundreds of them. They heard him when he discovered just how much crap a Basilisk could crap. Not to mention that after eating so many Acromantulas the said Basilisk was now well over 100 feet long and still growing.

As Hagrid was not a teacher, he had not taught Vernon how to approach Hippogriffs nor the other creatures, Flobberworms, Salamanders, Blast-Ended Skrewts, Nifflers, Unicorns, Thestrals, Bowtruckles, Crups, Fire crabs, Knarls, Kneazles and Porlocks. And those were just the ones that he was prepared to show some one else. What he really wanted was a dragon. Hagrid could not wait for Fluffy to visit again so he could introduce her to Vernon Dursley.

Then Vernon knuckled down and tried to make a go of his situation. He was not going to let the manipulative old freak win. He had to set a better example for his son. Even if he was a wizard. His new diet and all the exercise he got running away from what ever he thought that was trying to eat him, had made a big difference. Gone was the whale. Instead there stood a man that Petunia could be proud of. He worked hard, harvesting the Acromantula remains, deep in basilisk crap. But Vernon did not realize that the smell of the Basilisk crap would never be washed away. All the creatures who would of liked to eat Vernon, could smell the Basilisk on him a mile off and gave him a wide berth. For Christmas Hagrid gave him a pair of long dragon skin gloves.

Funding from the sale of the very valuable potion ingredients allowed Hogwarts to offer new courses, particularly remedial potions for former students who needed OWLs and NEWTs in Potions for the careers that they really wanted. The shed Basilisk skins were priceless. The magical Basilisk fertilizer did wonders regenerating the forbidden forest devastated by the Acromantulas.

Soon Vernon and Hagrid became good mates as Hagrid could never keep a grudge. Hagrid would take him to the Hog's Head, on a Saturday night. At first, the prejudices of the witches and wizards looked down at the muggle drinking with Hagrid, saying unkind things about the smell. But Hagrid put them in their place and when they found out that the muggle worked in the forbidden forest harvesting Acromantulas, well they grudgingly gave him respect. It was that respect that started a change. Vernon and the witches and wizards started to lose their prejudices against each other and became friends. Then better caring people. Especially for a muggle who worked in the forbidden forest, stank of Basilisk crap and danced with Acromantulas.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Tunie Evans was coming to terms with her situation. There were hundreds of house elves working in the kitchen of Hogwarts. They were about the size of Harry and reminded her of him and what she had done. But they made her feel welcome and Tunie found the forgiveness she was looking for. That started a change in her for the better. Harry had been a slave in her kitchen, pealing, cutting, chopping, dicing and preparing food and cooking. This help had given Tunie the time to practice her own form of magic in making scrumptious cakes, divine pudding and mouth watering chocolate desserts. That was the real reason she had two whales at home. Her desserts. Desserts that Harry never got to enjoy as there never any left over to waste on him.

When Lady Hogwarts discovered Tunie hidden talent, she was given a small team of house elves and allowed to explore what elf magic could do with chocolate, cakes and puddings. Hogwarts desserts were great before but now they were to die for. The elves ensure Luna got the best puddings and Hermione and Emma discovered the joy of chocolate. Magic chocolate that tasted divine, had zero calories and was 100% sugar free. Harry got a special cake, just for him. They had special deliveries going to Emma, Maurice, Augusta and Amelia, when they were home. They loved her tiramisu and chocolate rocks, while Maurice fancied the pavlova with swirls of dark rich chocolate.

After a long day creating magic in the kitchen, a happy Tunie would relax, spending hours talking to her sister, Lily, and her friend Celeste about what was happening with their children.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The afternoon was their introduction into the gentle game of Quidditch. They were surprised how fast and how much control they had over the brooms. They had a small portrait with them so James could explain the game to them. Emma, Hermione and Luna were glad that first normally did not get into the teams but they held their breath when they saw their friend Dean make this sudden dive to swoop down and catch the snitch, winning a game for Gryffindor. Dan, Harry and Neville thought the game was very exciting and when they had more confidence they would love to have a go. Vinny and Gman played beaters for Slytherin as they seems to have a lot of new players. Even Millie, Daphne and Pansy had a turn as chasers and Blaise tried out for seeker.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers-that-be was pleased with the justice given to the Dursleys. Everyone who wanted to change and redeem themselves should be given the chance. The old manipulative fool's blind forgiveness just bred sinners, bigots and bullies who became harden murderers.

She was happy that Harry had learnt a important lesson today. Chocolate and shopping were her special gifts to all females, that no male would never understand. Those special gifts would make females happy no matter what.

Hermes made regular trips to collect their special desserts. Especially the chocolate rocks that Tunie wraps up in a gold-coloured wrapper. These divine chocolate rocks consist of a whole roasted hazelnut encased in a thin wafer shell filled with hazelnut cream and covered in milk chocolate and chopped hazelnuts. The Powers-that-be almost sent Tempestas after his ass when he accidentally dropped a whole box of them over Piedmont, Italy.

The Powers-that-be only thought it fair to inform you that, the big red guy has given his naughty list to Tempestas. You have been warned. If you feel concern, please stay indoors.


	16. Chapter 16 Order of Avalon

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 16

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Chapter 16. Order of Avalon.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Tonks joined Dan and Emma on the Ravenclaw table for dinner that night. They were having a very interesting discussion on the differences between mundane healing and magical healing. While magic could be used to transfigure features of a body it depended on the magic in the person for the transfiguration to last. Magic assisted the body to do things that it wanted to do automatically. Magic was very good at accelerating the healing process that the body wanted to do. And as the body wanted to be as its DNA said. Healing would return the body as it was intended. So changing appearances used magic to maintain. Likewise with potions. They were natural ingredients that have magical attributes or used the persons magic to work.

Emma mentioned that Xeno thought it would be a good idea for Madam Pomfrey to examine her and they made arrangements to meet the next afternoon. Madam Pomfrey wanted to show the Grangers around her hospital wing which was surprisingly empty considering the amount of flying that taken place on Friday and the Quidditch tournament that afternoon. The bigots and bullies were in a coma and being kept in a special ward. With the castle waking up a number of old rooms and wards were showing themselves that have not been seen for centuries. One particular room was the Tempus room. The Tempus room had a time field that allowed time to speed up and slow down.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Lucius Malfoy was tired after searching for signs of his dark lord. He had found a lair but it had not been used for weeks. He had completed the other tasks and meeting he had to attend on behalf of Death Eaters Rus inc. Disappointed at not finding the dark lord, he decided to return home. Activating his portkey, he quickly traveled to Malfoy Manor. Lucius could not see the special ward that the Goblins had set up over the newly restored Black Manor but he certainly felt it as he bounced off it and was redirected to a special holding cell deep under Gringotts. Lucius was enraged to land on the dirty floor but was quickly stunned. A quick check of his left arm, showed the dark mark of a death eater, that just earnt him a death sentence. The ancient goblin mystic casted the _vita libri bonus malum _spell at Lucius and two books appeared next to him. One very thin. The other very thick and detailed containing all the evil Lucius Malfoy had done. Some poor Goblin will have to go through the book and make an extract of what evil was done to just mundanes.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

At 8:00 pm that Saturday night, they started to gather in the Headmistress office but found it too small. With the castle waking up and old rooms appearing. It was not only the stairs that moved but the doors changed to which room they opened to. When the first years went to the Merlin room, they could see through a window into the Great Hall from a vantage point high near the ceiling. But the doorway that appeared next to the window opened onto the Great Hall at floor level in the opposite wall. So no one was surprised to see an ancient oak door appear in the wall of the Headmistress Office that had the banner 'Arthur Room', over it. The Headmistress opened the door and lead everyone into a large circular room with a large round table in the center. On the wall around the room was a large tapestry showing scenes of knights training and fighting and in the background a beautiful castle. On the section of the tapestry facing the door was a knight in full armour and a small gold crown on top of his helmet. Standing next to him was Merlin.

"Welcome my children." Merlin said warmly. "Welcome to the Order of Avalon."

"Hello Merlin. This that the round table from Camelot?" Hermione asked recognizing Merlin from the tapestry in the Merlin room. But it was the knight who answered.

"Yes my child. That is the round table that we used in Camelot. My knights have not sat around it for a thousand years." Said the knight. "I am Arthur. King of Camelot. Welcome to my war room. It is good to see it being used to decide the future of the magical world."

"Thank you for your welcome your majesty." Minerva said with a curtsy. That was followed by the others bowing or curtsying as they moved to take a seat. Sitting at the table was the Head Unspeakable Algernon Croaker, Chief Witch Madam Longbottom, behind her sat sat two assistants. Director of the DMLE Madam Bones, with her assistants behind. The two police officers from this morning were next but their title now read Mi5 and Mi6. Headmistress McGonagall, Lord Ragnok and his chief of arms, Fergus, Fawkes, Papa, Remus, Aurora, Sirius, Emmeline, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Emma, Dan, Xeno, Filius, Pomona, Ted, Andy, Narcissa and Moody, with James, Lily and Celeste in the large portrait on the wall.

"Welcome everyone. Hello Merlin and Arthur, good to see you again." Fergus said from the center of the table with Fawkes perched next to him. "Minerva would you like to report on what has happened at Hogwarts?"

"Thank you Fergus, when we last met my first goal for the school was to remove the death eaters from the Board of Governors and retire Dumbledore from the school. There was a second long term goal of changing the school culture away from the bigotry, rivalry and bullying. We, the staff thought it would take years but for want of a better word 'Harry Happen' as Xeno put it. I had the pleasure of taking all the first years for their first class, transfiguration. Harry and Hermione with Luna, Neville, Susan and Hannah quickly accomplished the task and then started to help their house mates. Then a miracle happened when they crossed the uncrossable house lines and helped their fellow first years achieve the task. For the first time ever, all the students completed the task and I awarded over 400 house points. In one class the first years united and became best friends. " "Family." Luna added. "Yes, Luna, Family would be a better way to describe it. And they have been working as a family since. I have here the first assignment written by Vincent Crabbe, a son of a death eater, talking about his friend Hermione a first generation witch helping him to do magic. It only took a day for the first years to unite and become a family. The bullies and bigots struck back the next day with Flint attacking Luna, but two first years took him down hard, without magic. At lunch the rest of the bullies and bigots tried to attack the first years in the Great Hall and the whole school responded to stop them. It was very therapeutic. We thought it would take years but without Dumbledore and Snape to support and protect the bullies and bigots, it took two days and the world changed. It was as if Hell had frozen over. I would never have believed it."

"I saw the Quidditch tournament this afternoon. Was there some Gryffindors playing in the Slytherin team against Hufflepuff?" Croaker asked.

"Amazingly yes, Slytherin lost most of their Quidditch team with the Battle of the Great Hall." Minerva said. "So great has been to change in culture. The castle has woken up and the positive spirit is encouraging everyone to come together. Magic just seems easier to do. Even two confirmed bachelors were married off yesterday." That brought a grin to Augusta and Amelia that they shared with Minerva. "So with the second task completed very early, the first task was aided by the demise of Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Arthur Weasley and Amelia, were added to the Board of Governors. Malfoy was booted off and Dumbledore retired and they approved myself as Headmistress and confirmed the goals and changes made to improve the school and bring it into the 21st century."

"Dumbledore has really been retired?" Croaker asked.

"Yes, but now the task is to remove him from the school. He has been here for 99 years and who knows what he has done in that time." Minerva said.

"Headmistress?" Remus asked and Minerva nodded to him. "Thank you. We noticed something dark effecting our patronuses yesterday, in the DADA classroom. It may be a good idea to have a team of curse-breakers go over the castle to find what has been left behind."

"That would be a great idea. Croaker, can you help?" Augusta asked her brother who nodded. "Ragnok, can you help? It is a large castle."

"We would be honoured to help. I will have a team ready in the morning." Ragnok said.

"Thank you."

"Augusta, I have some Aurors who are interested in curse-breaking." Amelia said.

"And there are a number of students would be too." Filius added.

"Good. Have all of them ready here at 7:00 am tomorrow morning. We will make up the teams then." Minerva said. "So that is my two tasks completed and we are ready to grow the school. Now beside that the fairies asked for assistance to remove the Acromantulas from their glen. Fergus and Harry sent Blinky to help. After eating the Acromantulas Blinky shed her hide."

"The Basilisk has shed her hide?" Ragnok asked interested.

"Yes twice so far. We were hoping the hide will be suitable for armour. Here is a small piece of it, that we managed to cut off." Minerva said as she passed a piece of the hide to Ragnok who examined it and said "That would be most suitable to make the finest armour."

"Good we were hoping to give you the long hide for your warriors and if you could use the short hide to make armour for us." Amelia asked. "We have some Acromantulas silk to stitch it with."

"My dear Ladies we would be honoured to use the hides for armour. How long in Blinky now?" Ragnok asked.

"The short hide is 63 feet long and the long hide is 80 feet long."

"Well Blinky is growing. These hides will make over 150 body armour suits. I will have my tailors visit you and take your sizes." Ragnok said.

"Could we have two body armour suits?" asked Mi5. "We would love to compare them to kevlar."

"Certainly. Just have the tailors measure you up."

"And just one more thing, when I was going through Dumbledore's things, I came across this." Minerva said as she held up the invisibility cloak and looked at Harry.

"That is my invisibility cloak. How did Dumbledore get that?" James cried out. "I searched for weeks for that when we arrived to hide at Godric Hollow. I knew I had it when we left the manor and when Dumbledore dropped us off at the cottage it was gone. Lily and Harry could have hidden under that and Voldemort would never have found them. It was that perfect."

"Well it is not so perfect now." Moody said as his eye looked over it. "It has some tracking charms and it has been soaked in some potion so I can see through it."

"Can you remove the charms?" James asked and Moody waved his wand.

"I think I can but give me some time. Fergus would the house elves be able to wash this potion out of it?" Moody asked.

"They can get the clothes of hundreds of students perfectly clean after their potion lessons, even some redhead twins, so I think they have the practice." Fergus said. "Papa, could you take special care to get that cloak clean after Moody removes the charms?"

"Papa will take care of the cloak personally, my lord."

"When I was viewing the rat's memory of that night, I saw a shimmer in the back ground." Fergus said. "That shimmer was the sudden movement of an invisibility cloak. Whitebeard was there that night hiding under your cloak, James. I am not sure why he was there. At best he had set a trap for Voldemort but why did he allow you and Lily to die? At worse he made sure Harry would be marked or murdered."

"Dumbledore set us up to die?" Lily asked. "He sacrificed James and I for his Greater Good?"

"Pretty much." said Moody coldly. "Dumbledore was loosing the fight against Voldemort and he needed the weapon that the prophecy spoke of, Harry or Neville."

"How big a monster is this Dumbledore?" Emma asked.

"Quiet a big monster, Emma. We trusted him and he has been shown to be not worthy of that trust." Minerva said. "But with the chance that Harry has given us, we are trying our best to fix it. He has been removed from the school and Harry has change the school's bullying culture. Augusta has taken over the Chief Witch as head of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore is a big part of the Magical World but he needs to be held accountable for the evil he has done."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Thank you Minerva. That was very well put." Fergus said. "Augusta?"

"As King Arthur said we may well be deciding the future of the magical world here tonight. I have brought with me my brother and head unspeakable Croaker for his input. I wish Harry could happen at the Ministry. Working with Amelia, we have identified the death eaters and bigots and their supporters in the Ministry. The department heads that are death eaters and bigots that have recently been fried, sorry died, are being replaced with suitable people with no links to the bigots, death eaters or Dumbledore and are motivated to do the right thing. Boadicea Dearborn is doing an amazing job cleaning up Azkaban. She will have your guests ready soon Ragnok." And Ragnok nodded, happy to process some more death eaters. "We are searching for suitable candidates to replace the ones that still need to go."

"My assistants, have been going over all the laws past in the last 50 years that advanced the pure-blood agenda and are preparing new laws to replace them. With the sudden deaths of a number of members of the Wizengamot that supported the pure-blood agenda, there many changes coming next week as their heirs try to claim their seats. It will be an exciting time." Augusta reported.

"Thank you Augusta. You seem to be enjoying yourself." Fergus said.

"Yes, Fergus. I had to just sit and watch while Voldemort and Dumbledore played their disgusting evil games that destroyed my family." Augusta said. "It feels great to whip their little tushes. You should have seen what my portrait of Fluffy did to the toad." And everyone smiled as it feel good to finally change things.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Croaker?"

"Thank you Fergus. With the information we have been given and working with Amelia and Fluffy, we have identified and removed the death eaters, bigots and their supporters from the DoM."

"DoM?" Dan asked.

"Department of Mysteries. It is the Ministry's department of don't ask any questions and we won't tell you any lies. We do research into the mystery of magic. The oaths that each of our unspeakables take have dire consequences for betrayal. The damage they have done has been repaired."

"They are dead?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Croaker."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Amelia?"

"Thank you Fergus. With the information we were given and with the help of Fluffy we-"

"Fluffy?" Mi6 asked.

"Er.. Did you see the portrait behind Minerva's desk of the hell hound?"

"Yes?"

"That is Fluffy, well my portrait has the ability to scare the fear of death into someone and they confess all of their sins. It saves a lot of time questioning. We have questioned some death eaters and they have confirmed the identity of all of the other death eaters and the pure-blood supremacist bigots in the DMLE, DoM, Ministry and the Wizengamot. We know who is on the other side and what they are planning."

"Something like that would be very handy." Mi6 said and Mi5 nodded in agreement.

"Well Fluffy will be very busy for a long time weeding out the corruption in the Ministry. Maybe after that." Amelia said and Augusta nodded. "We are not sure of the effects on mundanes." Amelia paused to collect her thoughts. "So we have a list of the other side and have taken steps to undo any damage they may have done and any nasty little surprises they may have left behind. The ones that have been questioned have been obliviated, tagged and released if not immediately dangerous. From the information gained we have lead a joint DMLE and Goblin task force to round up Greyback and his pack and handed them over to the Goblins."

"Yes they fought well last night and are now dead." Ragnok said.

"Greyback was the werewolf that bit me and murdered my parents." Remus said sadly. "Your warriors fought and killed them?"

"Yes, Greyback was a vicious monster but by showing him some respect of the wolfpack, in the manner of his execution will help to win respect with the other werewolf packs and even vampires." Ragnok said. "I can give you a copy of the memory. It may bring closure for you." Remus nodded a thank you.

"Thank you Amelia, I am sure everyone will sleep better with that savage monster dead. Ragnok?"

"Thank you Fergus, but I have a lot to report, so I would prefer to go last if I may." Ragnok said.

"Very well thank you Ragnok."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Xeno?"

"Thank you Fergus. The plans for the communications is well in hand. Ragnok has told me that Sirius and Harry now own Prophet News Limited and we are able to keep a lid on this until we are ready. The articles have been researched and very well written by Narcissa, with help from Hermione, Luna, Lily and Celeste. If any one else would like to help they are more than welcomed. Once the crisis is over we can start to run the articles in the Quibbler, Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and Teen Witch." Xeno said.

"For Witch Weekly, I was hoping to lead with an indepth interview of our new Chief Witch and her hopes for the future. There will be a style section for Maurice to show how to dress like the Chief Witch. For Teen Witch a photo shoot of the new 'first son' Neville Longbottom and friends." Narcissa said as she looked for agreement from Augusta. "Maurice got some great photos of you and Neville the other day when Fluffy came. It will be a good way to introduce the Chief Witch and her family to everyone. As Dumbledore has been there since Merlin we would go broke putting him on the cover. It could be a good start to show a new Ministry."

"These photos are amazing. Remind me to give Maurice a raise. Yes Narcissa I think that will be a great idea to show a new Ministry. Can I have some copies of these photos?"

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Mi5?"

"Thank you Fergus. Mi6 and myself are from M sections of Military Intelligence. Our task is to monitor the magical world. Just as a little background. Before 'Harry happen' in 1981, we were two weeks away from intervening and try to stop your war with force. I am telling you this so you will know that we wanted to help the 'good' side and that you were not alone. We wanted to come in earlier but your Dumbledore fought us tooth and nail. The intervention would have not been nice and could have turned very nasty but your war was spilling over into our world. I am sorry Harry that you lost your parents." Harry nodded a thank you while Hermione and Luna hugged him. "We have been monitoring the magical world carefully since and are concerned with how far the pure-blood agenda has progressed. If needed, we stand ready to give what ever assistance we can to help fix this."

"If I may add, Mi6 has been following what Dumbledore has been doing in the ICW. Next week the world leaders will sign the 'World Crisis Protocol'. It is a simple treaty that allows for all the governments of the world to surrender their sovereignty and power to the ICW in a time of crisis and allow the Wizards to take power and control to handle and resolve the crisis. In effect the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards would become Emperor of the Earth. Just in time for a crisis caused by Voldemort."

"Holy crap." Dan said to express everyones feeling.

"Exactly. We know Dumbledore is using charms and compulsion to get the protocol signed. As he had written it, the trigger to implement the protocol was left up to the Supreme Mugwump to decide but there have been some concessions so the protocol can only be implemented by an unanimous vote of the United Nations. Like that would ever happen. Other than that some key signatories with be sick next week."

After a silence Fergus said. "Thank you Mi5 and Mi6. I think now would be a good time to take a short break and have Ragnok's report."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The house elves brought some refreshments as the group stood up and walked around. Hermione brought Harry and Luna over to the tapestry to talk to Merlin, Arthur and her favourite Guinevere. They were joined by Dan and Emma for Emma's favourite was Lancelot. "Guinevere, what happen between Arthur, Lancelot and you?"

"Well Lancelot was so handsome, big and strong. Always ready to fight a dragon or two." Guinevere answered. "And someone was always trying to fight Arthur for the crown. After Arthur died Lancelot took care of me."

"Wow, the books have you and Lancelot running off together." Emma said.

"Arthur put him in charge of my safety and Lancelot became my champion and protector. Arthur trusted Lancelot above all his knights and loved him like a brother. I loved Arthur very much and was always faithful to him. We were soul mates. Do you know what that was like? I suppose having Lancelot carry me off would sell a lot of books. But we only became lovers after Arthur died."

Harry spoke to Arthur and Merlin. "So that is the real round table."

"Yes." Said Arthur. "If you look underneath you will see where I carved a message."

Harry went over to the table and found carved underneath _'G is hot, A'_ and _'so is A, LL'_

"Merlin?" Hermione asked. "Why had Hogwarts gone to sleep and is waking up when Harry came here?"

"That is a very good question and it goes back to simple human nature. Magic is powered by emotions. Love is the strongest emotion." Merlin said as Harry, Hermione and Luna listen. "But human nature is weak. Other emotions like greed, envy, jealousy, hatred, fear, bigotry and such can seem powerful in some individuals until it destroys them, but overall such negative emotion undermine the collective amount of magic the magic world has and it becomes weaker. When the level of magic drops, places like Hogwarts run down and lose the magic to power itself. Over the last 500 years this evil of pure-blood supremacist bigots have inbred themselves to weaker wizards and witches. Lowering the amount of ambient magic around Hogwarts to power it. You have noticed the large number of empty classrooms?" Merlin continued as Harry, Hermione and Luna nodded with Dan and Emma. "600 years ago they were all fill of happy powerful wizards and witches, be they first generation or pure-blood. It did not matter. In those days you could feel the castle hum. Then those negative emotions started with the witch hunts and gradually the number of students dropped and the quality of the pure-blood became inbred. The darkness really happened when my staff was stolen along with the heirlooms of the founders and finally Excalibur. But with the coming of the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin, the magic is coming alive again."

Ragnok was called over to the tapestry by a short knight whose name was Sir Lamorak. When Sir Lamorak removed his helmet, Ragnok was surprised to see that he was a Goblin. After discussing which clan they belong to and found that Sir Lamorak was a great great uncle of Ragnok who the clan thought of as a black sheep who left.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After the refreshments they took their seats again. "Ragnok, if you will?" Fergus asked.

"Thank you Fergus. I have a number of things to report. Firstly the Council of Magic met yesterday."

"Council of Magic?" asked Minerva.

"The Council of Magic was set up by me." Merlin said. "To provide a forum for all sentient magical being to meet and discuss any issues. My heirs, the four founders Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and their heirs are the wizarding world representatives on the council. When the wizards started the Ministry of Magic, they did their best to push the Council of Magic into the myst of history. Any reference to the Council was removed from the school books and it was forgotten about."

"Yes and with the last heir of Slytherin being Tom Riddle, you can imagine how well that would have went with the other sentient magical being." Ragnok continued. "So the Council of Magic still exists but the wizards have not been present for centuries. With the explosion of the mundane population over the last 150 years and the total domination of the earth with the destruction of magical habitat has pushed the other sentient magical being to the edge of extinction. This must not be allowed to continue. We must stop the destruction of magical habitats and repair the damage done, before it is too late."

"So this pure-blood agenda is destroying the future?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, in more ways than one. Their desire for purity is inbreeding themselves to extinction and their hatred of anything non pure is pushing their lust for the destruction of everything else. The council has asked for your help to stop the hatred and greed of a few destroying the world for everyone. We must work together in harmony with care and respect for all sentient beings both magical and mundane." Ragnok said. Everyone smiled when Ragnok said the word 'harmony' and looked at Harry and Hermione as Luna hug them.

"Well Ragnok, that is ambitious target but with 'Harry Happening', the school is off to a great start. I just hope it is not too little, too late." Fergus said. "With Harry as heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin, wizards will have a suitable representative soon on the Council of Magic."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Thank you Fergus, I too hope it is not too late." Ragnok continued. "My second report is good news. Nagini will be ready tomorrow night for the destruction of the soul pieces. And everyone is invited to the spectacular. I have had teams working around the clock building the new Lord Ragnok Manor." Ragnok waved his hand and a 3d model of the new manor appeared on the table. "Most of the structure is underground. We have removed the old Riddle manor and replaced it with a glass wall banquet hall / viewing area so the warrior's family and guests can view the battles from within the hell hound ward. Below are the kitchens. Here is the international portkey station to allow travel around the earth. It is connected to the banquet hall by this corridor that I have called the Hall of the Friends of the Goblin Nation. The walls are covered with pictures and tapestries of friends of the Goblin Nation from your parents Harry and your grand parents with many others all the way back to the founders and Merlin and Arthur. I am particularly proud of that hall and would like for you, Harry, to open it tomorrow night.

The portkey station has a portal door allowing direct access to Gringotts in London and if agreeable we would like to add a secure portal door to Hogwarts?"

"I think that would be a good idea, Minerva." Fergus said. "We use to have a portal door to allow the mundane parents to travel from Diagon Alley to Hogwarts for the open weekends before Dumbledore removed it."

"I will discuss it with the board and let you know. I think they will support it." Minerva said and looked at Augusta and Amelia who nodded in agreement.

"Very good." Ragnok continued. "Below the manor we are digging out the tombs for the warriors final resting place and our cousins from the north have suggested a special warrior funeral. Where the Gaunt hovel was, there is now a lake. We have a small floating burning platform where the body is placed and a special burning charm is cast to give the flames the shape of a viking ship that appears to burn and sink into the lake when the body has turned into ash. The ashes are given to the family or allowed to sink into the lake."

"Well Ragnok that is very respectful. You are using the manor for training and a final battle for your ancient warriors to go to, like Valhalla." Fergus said.

"Very much so. We have had to strengthen the silencing wards around the site particularly around the battle field as we found the hell hounds can be very loud. Where we used to get one hell hound when the ward is triggered, now we can get one, two or three at the same time. We have to have the warrior squads ready and signal which ones are to fight. We had a late night training session yesterday, and these mundanes in blue uniforms and white carriages with blue flashing lights showed up. One of the first generation curse-breakers went to investigate and overheard them talking about noise complaints from the villagers. We may be a warrior nation not afraid of battle, bloodshed and death but we do try to be good neighbours." That brought a laugh from everyone.

"With the access to hell hounds," Ragnok continued, "the site has generated a lot of interest from Goblins around the earth and the elves, dwarfs and gnomes are talking to us after centuries of silence. Harry's gift of the manor has been a great boon to us." Ragnok said proudly. "Yesterdays meeting of the Council of Magic was the first one where everyone except wizards attended."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Now finally." Ragnok continued "The business at hand. I am pleased to report the blond vampire has finally tried to return home to the former Malfoy Manor, now the restored Black Manor and hit our redirection ward and was deposited in our holding cell under Gringotts. It is confirmed he has the dark mark and has been condemned to death with his dark lord. Our mystics ancients have prepared his life books and they have been arranged into three books. The good deeds book is very thin and we have made an extract of his evil deeds for his mundane crimes." Ragnok produced the three books and Hermione reached for the 'Good deeds' book and found it to be blank. She showed it to Ragnok. "The blond vampire hated anything good, he donated gold to St Mungo's only to steal it back. He destroyed any good deed he may have done."

Mi5 reached for the thick 'Evil deeds Mundane' extract book and opened it to see a very detail listing of the information of the crimes, rape and murder the blond vampire had committed against non magical people, men, women and children. He had only read the first 10 pages and started to go green. "This will solve a lot of cold cases. Thank you. What will happen to the blond vampire?"

"He will join his dark lord. Augusta would it be possible to use the veil?" Ragnok asked.

"That would be most fitting. Ragnok. These monsters do not deserve any respect." Augusta said. "And the veil will ensure they never come back. They should have used it 10 years ago and we would not have been here tonight."

"If it is agreeable, I will come to Gringotts and arrange to install a portal doorway between Gringotts and the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries, so there will no interference." Croaker offered.

"That would a great idea. Come to Gringotts tomorrow morning using this portkey." Ragnok said as he past Croaker a ring from one of his fingers.

Amelia had picked up the 'Evil deeds Magical book' and looked up a certain date. There were tears in her eyes as she read what the blond vampire had done to her brother and his family. "Would it make it hurt more if the blond vampire is fed through the veil is separate pieces?" Amelia asked.

"We can start with the feet, my warriors could make it very painful for the blond vampire, if that would ease your pain. They will use the blunt edge of their battle axes." Ragnok said as Amelia nodded.

"Can you castrate him first?" Narcissa asked.

"And stuff it into his mouth." Aurora asked. "The mongrel tried to have his way with me. Good thing I am part veela and had the strength to fight him."

"Certainly, that can be arranged." Ragnok said as Narcissa and Aurora nodded and the other men went to have a look at the vampires evil book. "Good, always a pleasure to help. Here are the life books for the rat, bat and Quirrellmort. I suggest you take your time for they are very difficult to read and keep your stomach." Mi5 took the mundane copies while Amelia passed the magical copies to her assistants.

"Here are copies of the vampire's account transactions." Ragnok said as he passed over some more thick books. "Whitebeard has given generous donations from your vaults Harry." Harry started to get angry but Hermione and Luna, hugged him to calm him down. "The vampire is a distant cousin through the Black line and was blackmailing Dumbledore or they would push the Wizengamot to force Dumbledore to hand you over."

"If Dumbledore had not interfered, Harry you would have been with Sirius and as Lord Black, he could have gutted Malfoy." James said.

"If Dumbledore had not interfered, James, Harry would have been with his family!" Lily said.

"Around this time of year." Ragnok continued. "The vampire would travel to Europe and make some payments to a group called Hydra."

"Hydra?" Amelia asked.

"Hydra was the remnant of Grindelwald wizard forces. They operate as mercenaries now. What was Malfoy paying them for?" Mi6 said as he reached for the 'evil deeds' book with both mundane and magical crimes. Reading the last records. "Malfoy was hiring some mercenaries to play death eaters for their autumn purge of first generation families." Turning back twelve months. "Last year the mercenaries murdered three first generation families while their children were at Hogwarts. Would Snape have access to the first generation records?"

"Yes as a professor he would. O Merlin. That monster was suppling information to have those families murdered." Minerva said as she quickly went through the bats evil deeds book. "Ragnok please make sure this is taken into account with the bats punishment." Ragnok smiled.

"So Malfoy has been playing the junior dark lord all by himself." Augusta said. "Where are the mercenaries now?"

"Last year he had ordered 6 mercenaries, to operate as a death eater cell. They stayed for six weeks and went home after the murders. But this year he has ordered fifty and they arrived on Monday to a safe house that Malfoy maintains. Malfoy has not given them any instructions or targets yet but they communicate through a charmed parchment." Mi6 read.

Ragnok looked at his master of arms and he passed him a piece of parchment. "We found this on the vampire." He waved his hand over it and some writing appeared. "It looks like the last communication was the order to go to the safe house at this address and arrive at 9:00 am Monday."

"What would Malfoy be doing with fifty death eater mercenaries?" Augusta asked.

"The Vampire has his own plans to stage a 'come back' of the dark lord for the tenth anniversary on Halloween." Mi6 read. "Now that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. The vampire was planning to go after the families of any friends Harry made and remove some troublesome blood traitors and half bloods from the Ministry and Wizengamot. I gather these people would be all of you. With all the murders and destruction, no one would know if it was Voldemort or the Vampire playing the dark lord."

"Well if we can use that parchment, I suggest that they join the party outside Gringotts." Croaker said.

"The more the merrier." Ragnok smiled.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Good." Said Fergus. "I recommend that the trap, for the mercenaries and the rest of the death eaters and pure-blood bigots is set for Monday."

"I concur," Ragnok said. "The pink toad comes to Gringotts at 10:00 am Mondays, to check the Ministry accounts. It will enrage her to see the blond vampire taken away in chains. She will rush back to Fudge and demand he do something."

"The pink toad will be screaming all the way back and demand Fudge lead a force of Aurors to storm Gringotts." Amelia said. "Malfoy is the main source of bribes to Fudge and the corrupt Ministry. Fudge will have to act to save Malfoy. I will have all my good Aurors sent to Hogwarts earlier for some emergency so they will be safe and call in all the staff on the confirmed naughty list. Ready for Fudge to demand and take."

"That is only 23 bad guys now so Fudge will want more. There is a Wizengamot meeting at 11:00 am Monday. Fudge will demand for all of Malfoy's 'friends' to come with them to get Malfoy from Gringotts. So by 12 noon Fudge will lead a combine force of every death eater Aurors and pure-blood supremacist bigots from the Ministry and Wizengamot, and march on Gringotts." Augusta said.

"A very bold and simple plan Augusta. It plays to their arrogant pride and should work." Fergus said.

"Gringotts is ready." Ragnok said. "Besides the normal Ministry anti apparation and portkey wards over Diagon Alley. Gringotts has it own secure wards. Green Hat has been trying to have the Gringotts wards start at the steps to Gringotts but as you all know 99% of Gringotts is underground." Ragnok wave his hand and a 3D model of Diagon Alley and the Gringotts building appeared. "As per the original agreement and treaty, Gringotts owns all the land above the Gringotts vaults and it is sovereign to the Goblin Nation." Ragnok used a red colour to show the area of Diagon Alley controlled by the Goblins. There was a 500 meter radius around the Gringotts building. "My warriors will be hidden in these building waiting. Once the death eaters and bigots cross into the Gringotts ward, no wizard portkey will work nor will they be able to apparate."

"Well we will have to encourage all of them to go and visit Gringotts." Moody said with a smirk.

"That is good Ragnok. Every way of escape will be blocked?" Fergus asked and Ragnok nodded with a smile. "Good. Moody, do you think you can have some of your old friends, do some encouragement at the Ministry?"

"Oh yes, some of my old friends would love the chance to encourage the death eaters and bigots to go." Moody said. "We lost a lot of good friends and family to the death eaters, only to see them escape justice with bribes and that _'I was under the imperius curse'_ excuse." Moody said in a high girls voice. "I have never forgiven Dumbledore for that." Moody smiled at the thought of finishing the job.

"I can invite them to a morning tea get together in my conference room." Augusta offered. "That way, Fudge will not see them in the DMLE, when he is looking for Aurors to take. It will be handy to have them there just in case something happens. As long as they bring their wands, it can be all explained to them when they get there. I am sure Fudge will not be asking me to help him get Malfoy out of Gringotts."

"Good idea Augusta." Fergus said.

"Thank you Augusta, no one ever thanked us for the sacrifice we all made to fight this scourge."

Sirius was quietly talking to Remus with a wicked look in his eye. "Do you have anything to add, Grim?" Fergus asked.

"We were thinking that there will be innocent wizards and witches around Gringotts that morning and they may get in the way." Sirius said. "Lily came up with a prank ward that had a voice command activation. She developed it after the bat used the 'M' word."

"Oh yes, good idea Padfoot use that prank ward." Lily said as she realized which prank Sirius was referring to.

"What does this ward do?" Minerva asked.

"Well, you set up the prank ward line across a doorway or hall and every one who crosses the ward has a charm placed on their clothes. So with a voice command their clothes all change to the one colour or even vanish." Sirius said. "It put the Slytherins in their place with bright hot pink robes one moment and gone the next. Even got Slughorn. That turned some stomachs and ruin a good feast."

"That was your prank Lily?" Minerva asked as Lily nodded. "James had detention for a week for that one."

"Lily's smile was worth it. I asked her to be by girlfriend after that." James said with a smirk. "She couldn't say no."

"How would that work?" Ragnok asked.

"Well if the ward line was set up at the entrance to the Ministry and activated as the death eaters and bigots march out. When they reach Gringotts, you could give the command and all of their clothes would vanish and they might die of embarrassment. And those cowards who sneak off will be arrested for public nudity." Remus said as Sirius, Lily and James could not stop laughing remembering the original prank.

"Well that will make their dark marks easy to see." Ragnok said with a smile. "As for the Gringotts wards we will add a ward to encourage anyone to go away and do something else. If we activate it after the toad goes, that will keep most of the innocent away until Green Hat arrives."

"That would be good Ragnok." Fergus said.

"If you add an 'Expelliarmus Disarming Charm' to the prank ward you could disarm them before they could hurt any innocent bystanders." Moody suggested.

"That could be done." Lily said.

"Good, then my warriors could quickly stun them and put their prison rags on them. Then move them to the new holding cells." Ragnok said.

"I think that is a good simple plan." Fergus said. "Narcissa have you written it all down?"

"Yes, Fergus. 9:30 am Amelia sends good Aurors to Hogwarts and calls in bad aurors from the naughty list. Moody and friends arrive for morning tea with Augusta.

10:00 am Gringotts shows the vampire in chains to the toad. Toad goes screaming back to Fudge.

10:45 am Fudge goes to DMLE for bad aurors.

11:00 am Fudge goes to the Wizengamot for more friends. The Grim and Wolf set clothes prank ward at the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. Goblin warriors take up positions around Gringotts.

12:00 noon Fudge leads the death eaters and bigots to march on Gringotts. Grim and Wolf activate prank ward and remove it after Fudge is gone and set it up again where the mercenaries will cross it. Send the order to the death eater mercenaries to meet in an alley near Gringotts. Ragnok with some warriors meet Fudge, death eaters, bigots and mercenaries, on the steps of Gringotts and gives the command to trigger charms and vanish their clothes and disarm them. Hidden warriors stun, re-clothe and transport prisoners to the large holding cell. Moody and friends collect any on the naughty list that are still at the Ministry and take them to Gringotts. Good Aurors from Hogwarts round up any strays from the list and take them to Gringotts."

"That was well recorded Narcissa. I knew your talents would be wasted when you were forced to marry Malfoy." Minerva said and Narcissa nodded a thank you.

"That sound about right. But the Grim should use the invisibility cloak and they should take their witches to keep them in line." Fergus said as Sirius and Remus tried to protest but thought better of it. Having their witches with them would be a good cover and give them something to do. "Any more questions?"

"If you need anything, just ask." said Mi5.

"Thank you. Okay, what do we do after?" Fergus asked.

"I recommend that Croaker replace Fudge as an interim Minister of Magic with Narcissa Black as the senior undersecretary. With Croaker from the DoM it will show strength, unity and stability and Narcissa will have the support of the moderate pure-bloods. As they trust her for the way she was able to minimize the effect of the abuse in dealing with the Vampire." Augusta said.

"Croaker is a good choice for stability. How long would you stay as Minister?" Amelia asked.

"Just long enough to make all the right changes to destroy the Pure-Blood agenda and for Narcissa to find her confidence to lead as Minister and build her team." Croaker said. "I don't like being away from my DoM and with the death eater and bigots being predominately wizards there will be a vacuum of wizards at that level with an over supply of capable witches. How do you feel about it, Narcissa."

"Thank you for your confidence in me. Lucius used my talents in the Pure-Blood politics to workout the backroom deals while he just strutted around threatening to curse or kill the pure-bloods while he cheerfully murdered the half bloods, first generation and mundanes. After Monday there will be a lot of witches to deal with and much of what that vampire made me do, disgust me. I am Narcissa Black now and I am a witch. I want the chance to make a difference." Narcissa said as everyone agreed with the choices.

"It is a good and simple plan my friends. Remember to keep your head and know where your friends are. Believe in the righteousness of your cause. These monsters intend to kill my children. Good luck." King Arthur said.

There was silence as everyone considered what will happen on Monday. "All these people are going to die?" Asked Hermione in a quiet voice as Harry and Luna hugged her and Emma held her hand.

"Yes, my child." King Arthur continued in a quiet tone. "A true king grieves for any who die in his kingdom. Be they good or bad, particularly children. He feels each and every lost. I tried to love all my children to give them the best chance to enjoy the wonder of the world around us. I have many knights who love me and are ready to protect the peace of Camelot, even with their lives. The reason I have knights is that there are other things besides dragons. People full of hate, bigotry, envy, greed, racism, lust that turns them into killers and then into monsters. Worse still they have taught their children their evil ways. They are monsters that will not stop until they are dead. Many battles I have fought against such monsters who force the poor and weak to die first in battle. So many die before we get to the monster that started it. It is sad my child, but these monsters want you dead just for the colour of your blood. They will not stop until either you or them, are dead. And that Dumbledore is a bigger monster than them all, as he is manipulating and using everyone to take over the world. You have a small window of opportunity that many times I wished I had to stop these monsters. To hold them accountable for the evil that they have already done and yes they are all murderers and worthy of death and should die so their evil is removed from the earth. It needs to happen so my children can grow up with love, hope, joy, care and respect and make this a better place."

Emma mouthed a 'thank you', as Harry wiped away Hermione's and Luna's tears. After a few moments of silence as the other witches had tears in their eyes as they remembered love ones that they had lost and as one they decided 'never again'.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Sirius and Remus handed out the communication mirrors to everyone with their suggested codenames and tested the mirrors. Augusta: Vulture, Croaker: spook, Amelia: Fiery, Mi5 and Mi6 were good enough, Minerva: pussy, Ragnok: warrior, Fergus: H, Remus: wolfy, Aurora: lights, Sirius: grim, Emmeline: Red, Harry: lightening, Hermione: foxy, Luna: moonchild, Emma: M, Dan: D, Xeno: X, Filius: charms, Pomona: Green thumbs, Ted: bear, Andy: mixer, Narcissa: closer and Moody: the stig. "The stig?" "Yeah it is the sound your wooden leg makes when you dance." Sirius said. "If you think of a better codename, let us know and we will change it."

"Now to use the mirrors, press on the call rune or say the codename of the mirror you wish to call. For example; calling lights." Aurora's mirror vibrated and she answered it and Remus face appeared.

"Now we have added some new features." Sirius said as Remus and Aurora were lost in each others eyes. "If you write on the mirror with your finger, thus." Sirius draws an eye, heart and the letter U, on the mirror. "And say 'send to red'." Emmeline mirror vibrated and the picture of what Sirius had drawn appeared on her mirror. "Or you can speak a message to the mirror and it will record your voice or write out the message and send it as text to another mirror. You can also capture pictures and send them to another mirror. The pictures can be saved."

"This is brilliant, Sirius and Remus." Amelia said as Fergus hopped over his mirror and it disappeared into the hat. "I need another one for my head good Auror Kingsley."

"Not a problem Fiery." Sirius said as he took out another mirror and thought for a moment for a good codename for Kingsley. He had a wicked smile as he pressed the runes to set the mirror's codename and said one word. "Dude." And handed the mirror to Fiery who was smiling to herself.

"After this is done I would like to place an order for all of my Aurors and one for Susan. What is their range."

"I would love one for Neville." Augusta asked.

"We have tried them from John o Groats to Lands End." Remus said. "We need to work out the business end of the mirrors before we sell them whole sale. They are powered by your magic and Dan and Emma, if you hand your mirrors to Harry or Hermione they would be able to recharge the runes for you. Or Dobby might be able to recharge them."

"Thank you Remus and Sirius. These will be great." Emma said as everyone's mirror vibrated with the text message. 'Pip pip off to bed. H.'. "Fergus? Do you sleep?"

"Nope!" Fergus said with a smile.

"Oh."

"Well see you all at the house warming tomorrow night. Don't forget your portkeys." Ragnok said to lighten the mood as the meeting finished and everyone left for the night.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers-that-be was pleased with the plan. It was simple and bold. What could go wrong? High noon Monday will be showtime. Tempestas would be ready and Fortuna will smile on them with the three Fates.

Hades had just returned from meeting a redhead wizard in a pub in Romania. There will be a special surprise when they call the hell hounds for the house warming party to tomorrow night.


	17. Chapter 17 Good news and very good news

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 17

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Chapter 17. Good news and very good news.

Harry, Hermione and Luna walked back to their quarters with Dan and Emma. Xeno had stayed back with Sirius, Emmeline, Remus and Aurora in the Arthur room to catch up the others who came for the meeting. As they rounded a corner they ran into an worried Tonks. "Hi Tonks, Dan and Emma are escorting us back to our quarters." Harry said.

"Hi Guys. Good to see you again. Did you have fun watching the Quidditch tournament?"

"Yeah, those players were good and you and Cedric were amazing. Quidditch is a very fast exciting game to watch."

"Yeah, and with 2 bludgers, it can be very dangerous. Now it is after curfew, so you need to go straight back quarters without visiting the kitchen." Tonks said then added. "You have seen Cedric wandering about?"

"No, we have been trying to catch up with Cedric to thank him for his help on the train, but he always seem to be surrounded by witches. Is Cedric out after curfew?"

"Yes. Pity, I really need to find him."

"Why?"

"Well Cedric 'Rock God' Diggory, has five witches who want to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight, before they go to bed. And one of those witches, is the head girl. If we prefects don't find Cedric in the next ten minutes, the head girl is going to order all of Hufflepuff out to search the whole castle."

"Rock God?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he was cute when he went home last year but he has grown up so much over summer. He came fifth in the air guitar competition at your birthday party Luna, and then blew them all away when he joined in to support Harry and the firebirds. He had six witches and two wizards carry him off at the end of the night and he did not show up until lunch the next day. All bright eyes and bushy tail. He must be part vampire to keep going like that."

Lady Hogwarts spoke to Harry and told him where Cedric was. "Lady Hogwarts said Cedric is sleeping in the towel cupboard in the prefect's bathroom." Harry said and Tonks face lite up and she gave Harry a thumbs up as she ran towards the prefects bathroom. Turning to Hermione, Harry asked "What is a birthday suit?" Hermione was glowing a little red at the thought of Cedric, as she had heard Lady Hogwarts over the bond and sent an image to Harry of her baby photo showing her very cute tushy that her mother keeps showing all her friends. "Oh." said a red Harry and Luna giggle and sent the word 'minx' over the link and cheekily smacked Hermione's bottom.

"Birthday suit?" Emma asked the red Harry.

"Oh, Lady Hogwarts said Cedric was wearing his birthday suit and growled a little." Luna answered cheerfully.

"Oh. Oooh." Emma said then ran off after Tonks. "Tonks! Tonks wait a bit." They all started to run after Tonks and caught her as she opened the door to the prefects bathroom. Hermione and Emma were amazed at the size of the bath and all the different taps with names of all these amazing essences and scents. Dan just caught Tonks hand as she went to open the large towel cupboard. Emma held Tonks other hand as Dan grabbed a bath robe to wrap Cedric up in and tied it up with a big bow. A very disappointed Tonks used her wand to levitate the wrapped up sleeping Cedric out of the cupboard and very carefully took him back to the Hufflepuff common room, with Dan and Emma walking behind to make sure Cedric arrived unwrapped.

There were loud squeals as they got near the entrance of the Hufflepuff dormitory and the wrapped up Cedric woke up as he was snatched up by a mob of worried witches and disappeared into the common room. "Thanks guys. We can take him from here. We will just have to keep a closer eye on him." Tonks said with a wink.

As they continued to walked to their quarters, Emma turned to Hermione. "That prefect bath was amazing." Emma said.

"And all those taps for hot and cold water and those oils, essences and scents." Hermione said.

"Do you think they would mind if we were to use the prefect bath?" Emma asked.

"Utbay ywhay Emma?" Dan asked quietly whispering pig latin into Emma's ear, so as not to be overheard by Hermione. "Eway avehay ourway ownway oundersfay athbay oomray, ustjay ownday ethay allwayhay omfray ourway uitesay. Itway isway iggerbay, oremay apstay andway ashay away ideslay andway ingsway."

"Andway ouyay ereway oinggay otay elltay emay enwhay?"

"Oonsay, Iway oundfay itway enwhay Iway asway eckingchay ethay aceplay outway. Iway asway opinghay eway ouldcay ytray itway outway afterway ouyay owknay owhay asway asleepway."

Hermione was carefully watching her parents then turned to Harry and Luna. _'We have our own founders bath room, it is just down the hallway from our suite. It is bigger, more taps and has a slide and swing. Dad found it.'_ Hermione thought over the bond to Harry and Luna as they were wondering what Hermione's parents were whispering about. Hermione had learnt to lipread pig latin when she discovered her parents were trying to keep secrets from her.

"Oh goody, I was afraid it was Wrackspurts. We must all try the bath out now." Luna said as she grabbed Harry and Hermione's hands and they ran to their quarters as Dan and Emma were wondering what had just happened. _'A Wrackspurt...'_ Luna thought across the link to Harry and Hermione's unasked question. _'They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, I thought I felt one zooming around in here. Wrackspurts can be seen with aid of Spectrespecs.'_

_'Oh.'_

The excitement of finding Cedric had given them their second breath and there was no way they could sleep now. Ally and Winky monitoring their family needs popped to the founders bath room and started to fill the swimming pool size bath with hot water.

"Dad said it was just down the hallway." Hermione said as they entered their quarters. They kicked off their shoes and sox and then hopped, stepped, jumped and wriggled out of their robes as they continued down the hallway. The first door they opened was another bedroom, but the second door opened to a large room, with a swimming pool size bath that was almost full of hot water and Ally and Winky were starting to turn the taps off. The white marble floor felt warm under their feet.

Luna walked to the edge to check the water temperature with her toe. "The waters is just right, not too hot and not too cold." She said as she came back to hold Harry's hand.

Harry and Hermione were amazed at the room. The prefect bathroom was nice but this was beautiful. The white marble floor was of the pure white. The walls had scenes of castle overlooking the forbidden forest and the lake. A glass mural that moved showing the mermaid village under the great lake. There were marble statues of witches, wizards, elves, goblins, dwarfs and gnomes.

Holding hands they were about to jump in when Harry stopped them. Hermione and Luna felt his fear. Harry told Hermione over the bond that he had never been swimming and Hermione shared her experiences and memories of learning to swim. She did not include the memory of that embarrassing yellow poker dot one piece that made her look a young 3 year toddler when she was a big grown up 4 year old.

They walked Harry around to the shallow end marked as 4 foot deep and holding hands they jumped in after reassuring Harry it was safe. Once Harry got use to the water, Hermione went into instructor mode a got Harry to float on his back. Trusting Hermione and Luna to support him, Harry lent back and allowed himself to float without moving with Hermione and Luna's hands just under his back. When he was stable they moved their hands away and Harry smiled as he floated on his back.

Dan and Emma came over to join them, pleased that Harry was becoming comfortable in the water. Emma felt a little green for a moment and Luna brought Hermione and Harry to hug Emma. Emma had never felt such a hug before as the three children poured their love and magic into her. The off feeling green faded to be replace with a feeling of being surrounded by love.

Hermione sent instruction to Harry on how to dog paddle and the three of them started to dog paddle across the bath when a ghost of a student name Myrtle came to join the family group. She had followed them from the Prefects bathroom after the distraction of Cedric was gone. She decided it was now a good time to practice her canonball. Rising to the ceiling, she just dropped like a rock and hit the water quiet hard for a ghost, sending water and waves everywhere. When she surfaced, the water fight was on with her out numbered 5 to 1. Slowly the giggling ghost was driven back towards the deep end of the bath. After Myrtle surrendered and joined in with her infectious giggle. Emma, Hermione, Luna and Myrtle went over to the different taps with names of all these amazing essences and scents, to see what they could add to the bath while Dan guided Harry further toward the deep end to practice treading water and some swimming strokes. With the help of Hermione's memories and water skills, Harry became comfortable and gained confidence in the water. They started to swim laps. Slowly.

Harry sat by the edge of the bath with Hermione and Luna snuggling into him. Luna shared some images of the pond in the glen near her home where she learnt to swim, with Harry and Hermione and they thought it would a lovely place to go swimming. Feeling the warmth and power of their love for him, Harry let go of the shame, fear and reservations of another part of his childhood. He had a family that loved him. The smile on Harry face was priceless as he hugged them tight with his arms and his magic.

Emma was looking around the beautiful bathroom, she spotted an odd looking white marble sculpture in the corner, of a ring about 4 foot diameter, made up of books stacked together. She read to inscription and was surprised to see that it was written in Elvish. "Hermione? Come have a look at this." She called.

Hermione came over with Harry and Luna as Dan was getting serious about doing his laps. "Why would Hogwarts have a sculpture with the inscription written in Elvish?"

"Can you read what it says?"

"Yes, 'Knowledge is like a ring. For it to have power, it must be shared to go around. To Godric, Rowena, Salazar, Helga. Best wishes for the opening of your school, Legolas Greenleaf, King of the Woodland Realm.' That could not be him, could it?"

"Could be who, Hermione?"

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The second breath lasted an hour and they came out of the bath. Dan and Emma were surprised when Ally, Winky and Dobby just waved their hands and dried them off and gave them bath robes to wear back to their bedrooms. Harry, Hermione and Luna flicked their heads and their hair was dry and brushed out, ready for bed. They said goodnight to Giggling Myrtle who said "This is what it must feel like to have friends. Goodnight my friends. But it is too early to turn in so I think I will go and find Peeves – Hogwarts poltergeist, to see if he wanted to play tag with Mr Filch and Mrs Norris." They invited her to come back anytime.

Dan and Emma tucked Harry, Hermione and Luna in and kissed them goodnight, as James, Lily and Celeste watched over them. The Golden trio was asleep dreaming beautiful dreams before Dan and Emma left to go to their room. Dan was to be rewarded for finding the founders bathroom and helping Harry overcome another part of the nightmare that was his childhood.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry, Hermione and Luna woke up very refreshed and got ready and went to the great hall for breakfast. Celeste had told them that Dan and Emma did not get much sleep and would be up for brunch.

They were in the great hall eating breakfast, when the Goblin tailors came to measured them for their basilisk armour body suits. The tailors left to measure up Minerva, Filius and the rest of Harry's extend family including Dan, Emma and Xeno. Pomona made sure she was measured up as she thought a basilisk armour body suit would come in very handy with some of the magical plants she grew, which would not keep to themselves.

After breakfast, Xeno and Luna gathered up her Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Harry and Hermione said goodbye to little Xeno, Celeste, Lily and James the flirt who was blowing kisses. Xeno and Luna took them to their new home in the glen behind the Rookery. Xeno made the Snorkacks a home in an ancient oak tree, to the specifications the Snorkacks gave Luna. She did not realize that Snorkacks were into feng shui and everything had to face the right way, shape, angle and direction. Then the Snorkacks noticed something and were all staring to a spot behind Xeno and Luna and they turned around. Luna thought she saw the aura of a house elf but it had just gone. When the Snorkacks were happy with their new home, Xeno and Luna returned to Hogwarts for lunch.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The curse breakers, Aurors and unspeakables from Gringotts, the DMLE and DoM arrived in the great hall at 7:00 am. One of the wizards that came with the goblins had long red hair like their friends the twins. Filius and Minerva were marshalling them together with older students, into combine teams to share their skills. Fred and George went with their brother Bill's team. They really wanted the opportunity to learn these curse breaking skills and explore every part of the castle and Bill may be cool but he would not trust the twins with any other team. They formed twenty teams and started with the great hall as it was Sunday morning and very few students were up yet.

They found a large number of weaken compulsion charms and hexes on parts of the tables and seats and scatted around the walls similar charmed objects. These charms and hexes encouraged loyalty to Dumbledore and rivalry, dislike, mistrust even hatred between the houses. Particularly keyed between Gryffindor and Slytherin. But what really made Headmistress Minerva McGonagall curse Dumbledore with every Scottish curse she knew were the powerful Confundus Charms. These nasty little charms would causes the students to become confused, befuddled, overly forgetful and prone to follow simple orders without thinking about them. How could that manipulative old fool do that to children. Did he want to produce sheeple?

The charms in the Great Hall, seemed to have been weaken or burnt out very recently and the professors wondered if that had happen just before the Battle of the Great Hall, when everyone felt this pulse and sudden feeling of love, empowerment and release. That Harry was in danger and they felt this overpowering feeling and need to do something, to overcome their fears and help Harry. They gathered the objects into special containment boxes for later examination and removed the charms and hexes from the tables.

When they had finished, the teams were sent to search the castle, with each part of the castle searched by two teams separately and four teams going to the old potion lab in the dungeon and kitchen and staff quarters. Lady Hogwarts had all the house elves and ghosts helping, highlighting things to be checked and guiding to places to be looked at. The students helping were surprised after being at the school for up to six years, that there were so many places, rooms, passageways, nooks and crannies that they never had found. But will soon make use of with their special somebody. Particularly the four come and go rooms, one for each house. No wonder Dumbledore knew everything about the castle except for the Chamber of Secrets and the founders quarters, he never found that though he tried very hard. Dumbledore had placed these charmed and hexed all over the school. They came back to the great hall for lunch and filled ten containment boxes. They spent the afternoon with two teams combining to search the forbidden forest to see what Dumbledore had done there. They were really surprised at what they found in the little area that they searched but when they heard a troll swearing near by and found some Acromantula remains and wondered what was big enough to do that. They decided to come back early next Saturday with more teams as they did not want to meet that thing in the dark. The rest of the teams going over the house dormitories, the library and the DADA classroom. They were amazed at the skill and magic shown there in hiding the charms, hexes and objects. Harry, Hermione, Luna and others cast their patronuses to check for any dark object and still found some more.

It was the third search of the DADA classroom and professor's quarters that finally found the 'Curse of the DADA position'. The other charms, hexes and cursed objects either had Dumbledore's magical signature or the magical signature of a long left or dead former student or professor. But this charm had the magical signature of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was not what was expected, not some vile curse, but it was brilliant. Voldemort was all about fear and using fear to undermine and destroy one's will to fight. The 'curse' was a simple listening and amplification charm placed left of center on the DADA professor's bed. It listened for the victim's heart beat and amplified it enough to faintly echo around the bedroom, stopping the victim from having a good night sleep and creating the fear that there was someone else in the room, that they could never find. As fear increased their heart rate, so the echo increased, destroying any hope of sleep and filling them with fear. This was psychological warfare at it's worse. The victim's nerves would be shattered in less then a year. It was Tom's magical signature that gave it away and four curse breakers brain storming what such a charm could do after Luna asked the question, "How could anyone sleep, hearing an echo of their own heart?"

"If they did not know what it was, it would have driven them mad." Hermione added.

The golden trio and the senior students that joined in were were amazed at how much they learnt that day and how much fun they had searching the castle. The most promising students were encouraged to apply for positions with the DoM, DMLE and Gringotts.

The teams returned to the great hall for dinner and continue searching the castle and the come and go rooms, afterwards. They were amazed at what was found in the _'come and go room of lost, hidden and forgotten things'_.

While back in the great hall some of the senior the unspeakables and Goblins were sorting through the containment boxes, arranging those dark objects to be studied, what could be cleansed and what had to be destroyed.

Lady Hogwarts was so please to be clean of the stench of Dumbledore and all those who had left little surprises behind over the centuries.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The rest of the school was busy catching up on some lost sleep from the previous week, completing homework and assignments and enjoying the sunshine and the Quidditch tournament. With so many older students helping with the teams clearing the school of the curses. That it gave all the remaining student a chance to participate in the tournament. Including the other first years. Dean continued to excel at being a seeker for Gryffindor. While Blaise was the reserve seeker for Slytherin. With Vinny and Gman played beaters and Millie, Daphne and Tracey played as the second reserve chasers. Neville, Susan and Hannah tried out for chasers for Hufflepuff and became second reserves. Augusta and Amelia had came to the school to see how the search for cursed objects was going and spent an hour to watch Neville, Susan and Hannah play and were so proud on them.

Lavender Brown, Sally-Anne Perks and Parvati Patil became the second reserve chasers for Gryffindor. Seamus Finnigan showed promise as a keeper.

For Ravenclaw, Michael Corner and Stephen Cornfoot showed promise as beaters and Anthony Goldstein as keeper. Su Li surprised everyone as a reserve seeker but Cho Chang would be using all her feminine wiles and cute tushy to keep her seeker position. Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag McDougal and Padma Patil became second reserve chasers.

For Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Wayne Hopkins showed promise as beaters, Megan Jones as seeker and Ernie Macmillan as keeper.

To help make the game safe for the first years and not break their bones, the bludgers were charmed to have the impact of a quaffle, so they still hurt a little and left a large red chalk mark. If you were marked by a bludger, you had to immediately go to your team's sin bin and have the chalk mark cleaned off and wait for five minutes before joining the game again. To encourage avoiding the bludgers, marked players were usually replaced so they just return to the team pit and a fresh player joined the game after the five minutes in the sin bin. Madam Hooch made sure everyone personally thanked Stubby Boardman for supplying the new school brooms.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Elsewhere after breakfast, two old Marauders were trying out a new idea that might just help save their friends on Monday and allow others to watch in real time.

"Dobby?" Sirius called. Dobby popped into the room near the great hall where Sirius and Remus were waiting for him.

"What can Dobby do for the grim and wolf?"

"Dobby, we have a special job for you on Monday and we will need about 5 other elves. We need you to carry these mirror high definition cameras and follow the action that happens so we can monitor what is happening in real time. Do you know some other elves that can help us?"

"Yes, Dobby can ask Papa for 5 elves to help. Do you wish Dobby to get them now?"

"Yes Dobby, we can use the curse search to practice using the cameras."

Dobby popped away and returned a minute later with Trippet and a couple of very mean looking house elves. Ralph, Shortstop, Brucey and Ronican. They were the meanest looking house elves Sirius and Remus had ever seen. They must have come from the Slytherin dungeon as the pureblood bigots can be very nasty to house elves.

"Very good Dobby. Now what we would like each of you to do is the carry this small mirror and point it at the action. What the mirror sees, is shown on these enlarged mirror on the wall in this room." Sirius said as he pointed the small mirror in his hand at Dobby and a large image of Dobby's face appeared on the corresponding mirror which had the name Dobby in the top right hand corner. "Now Dobby how far can you hear us call?"

"Anywhere, Grim, Dobby was in Diagon Alley when the grim called Dobby."

"So if we say, 'Dobby please move forward to the left.' You would be able to hear the instruction?"

"Dobby would be able to hear and obey. Your magic will channel your voice to us."

"That is interesting. Okay now here is a mirror for each of you and we will do a trial with each of you taking turns to follow Remus around the room." As each elf took their mirror their name appeared on the top right hand corner of the corresponding enlarged mirror on the wall. Dobby had the first go and follow Remus as he went around the room doing different things while Sirius and the other elves watched Dobby's enlarged mirror on the wall. They could clearly see everything Remus did and what was happening around Remus. Each of the other elves had a go.

"That was very good. Now for the tricky part. When you are on site, you must not be seen. Just like when you are working at Hogwarts." Sirius said as the elves nodded. "You have to be sneaky." The elves grinned. "Good now Dobby could you pop to Harry, Hermione and Luna and show us what they are doing?"

"The great Harry Potter and his Grangey are together but moon eyes is with moon eyes's father." Dobby said after a moment to search for his family.

"Okay, Dobby can you go to moon eyes and Trippet can you go to Harry and Hermione." With two quiet pops the elves left and an image of a glen appearing on Dobby's mirror with Luna and Xeno working at making a home for Luna's Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. After a moment the Snorkacks had turned around and were staring straight at the camera. Even though Dobby was hidden they had sensed it. Then Xeno and Luna started to look around. "Dobby come home. The jig is up." Dobby popped back. "That was close. Well, you will not be able to sneak up on those two."

"Dobby is sorry. Dobby was very quiet."

"It is okay Dobby you left just before they spotted you." Remus said as Dobby nodded.

"Okay. How is Trippet doing." Sirius said as they looked at Trippet's mirror showing Harry and Hermione following a team of curse breakers down a hallway and into a class room. The two lead wizards were sending out two different spells to detect cursed objects, charms and hexes. Sirius was able to send simple instructions and have Trippet move to get different angles. They watched as Harry cast his patronus charm and the stag walked around the room allowing the curse breakers to see two other curse objects in the room. After about 5 minutes they swapped Trippet out with another elf. "That was very good Trippet, you stayed out of the direction of the detection charms and they did not know you were there."

After each elf had successfully followed Harry and Hermione, they were gathered together and given the name of the people they were to follow on Monday. Dobby was to follow Amelia Bones. Trippet was to follow the Augusta Longbottom. Ralph was to monitor Diagon Alley from the Ministry of Magic to Gringotts. Shortstop was to follow Croaker. Brucey was to follow Remus and Sirius. Ronican was to follow Moody.

After lunch the house elves were sent to follow their subjects for an hour with out being detected. Dobby and Trippet found Amelia and Augusta watching the Quidditch match and Sirius sent Brucey to Dobby and Trippet and asked them to follow the action of the match. The three elves would pop all over the stands and grounds to catch the action as it went past. Then Dobby must of hitch hiked a ride on the seekers broom, as his mirror got close up and personal as they watched the seeker go into a dive to catch the snitch. Sirius and Remus thought this was very exciting development, as they had never got this close to a match without actually playing in it. This could be a great idea for the future.

There was a bit more excitement when Ralph's mirror spotted Dolores Umbridge trying to hide herself as she walked down Diagon Alley into Knockturn Alley. Ralph followed her as she entered Borgin and Burkes and spoke to the new manager. Asking if he has seen Lucius Malfoy and about some family heirlooms that she did not want the Ministry to find her with. For fun they patched in Augusta's mirror and she was able to watch Umbridge's meeting in real time. Amelia called Dude on her mirror and sent some Aurors around to Knockturn Alley. They all heard Umbridge's "Eeep!" when the Aurors walked into the store. They watched Umbridge panic and dump some things in a corner and hop out of the store hiding her face. They let her go as they carefully collected the dumped items to take back to DoM for identification. The new manager was only too happy to help their inquiry. Particularly as he was working undercover for the DMLE, but don't tell anyone.

Augusta mimicked Umbridge's "Eeep!" to Amelia as they both giggled and laughed their heads off. That really made their day. They could not wait to share the memory with Minerva. Augusta and Amelia were very impressed with their mirrors and saw what they could do for the future. If only they could workout all this new fangled technology thingy.

Shortstop and Ronican found Croaker and Moody in a meeting with a number of old wizards and witches in a pub. They seemed to be pleased to hear that the new Chief Witch was going to hold a morning tea for them at the Ministry to personally officially thank them for all their hard work and sacrifices as Aurors and hit wizards during the last war. They started to smile when Moody reminded them to bring a spare wand or two.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Later that afternoon, Harry, Hermione and Luna decided to relax in their private founders bathroom, to clean up from helping search for all the cursed objects found in the school. Ally watched over them as Dan and Emma had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey and Xeno, Sirius and Remus were still busy with the search. Harry was gaining a lot of confidence in the water and with the skills he was absorbing from Hermione, he was able to swim laps across the bath, do a duck dive to the bottom and tread water by himself. Harry watch as Hermione and Luna would come down the slide together. They were having so much fun, Harry knew he had to join them. Working up his courage went down the slide by himself while Hermione and Luna watched. The smile on Harry face as he surfaced said it all. Hermione and Luna pulled Harry out of the water and together they came down the slide. Then it was a race to get back to the top of the slide. Even Giggling Myrtle joined in and brought a ghost friend with her. She introduced Harry, Hermione and Luna to Helena Ravenclaw also know as The Grey Lady. Hermione was very interested to discover that she was the Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw House ghost, who was killed by the Bloody Baron. Harry and Luna could feel all the questions that Hermione was gathering in her mind to ask Helena and they could see that Helena was a little shy. So they took Hermione's hands and brought her over to the slide so they could all have fun together and leave the questions for another time. It did not take long before the five of them were having great fun going down the slide. But Giggling Myrtle and Helena were sneaky as Harry, Hermione and Luna had to swim back to the side of the bath, Giggling Myrtle and Helena would just rise up and run across the top of the water. That allowed them to have an extra go by themselves while Harry was helping Hermione and Luna out of the bath. As Harry confidence grew, Lady Hogwarts lengthen the slide, so now it went right round the pool and the water flowing down the slide to make it extra slippery.

Giggling Myrtle was 14 years old when she died 50 years ago and Helena has been a ghost for 1000 years. In that time her sadness had aged her but the fun she was having with her new friends that afternoon had brought back the smile of her youth as she was only 18 when she died. As Helena became more comfortable with Harry, Hermione and Luna, she started to open up and share some stories of what it was like growing up in the founder's quarters and how much fun she and the other children of the founders swimming in this very bath and the parties they had in the room. She took them on a tour of the bathroom and told them about the statues and sculptures in the room. When they had more time Helena said she would take Harry, Hermione, Luna and their friends on a tour of the castle.

Hermione had so many questions she wanted to ask Helena but she wisely decided to ask just one. "Helena, what was Salazar Slytherin really like?"

"Uncle Sal was a kind gentleman and a very good friend of mother and father. They worked hard to establish the school and gathering children to come and learn about their magic. There were no blood issues. That is just the inbred pure-blood bigots agenda. It is a lie. The first magical was a first generation witch. For the founders the most important thing was to have magic and a willingness to learn."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dan was getting a little worried as Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand over Emma and talking to herself. "Xeno told you to come and see me?" She asked. Emma nodded. "Those Lovegoods have a special gift. How was your pregnancy with Hermione?"

"It was difficult, it took a long while to fall pregnant and we tried for years after for another child. Hermione is the image of me and we wanted a little Danny to match. But it he never came along." Emma said sadly. "We tried a number of treatments but in the end just enjoyed the blessing that we were given in Hermione."

"So you don't bother with any er protections?"

"No there did not seem to be any point."

"Well I can understand why you had a very difficult time. Now surprisingly for me as school nurse, I have some good news and then some really good news. But I am not sure which news is witch."

"What? Are you going to tell me I am having a baby?" Emma said half hoping. Poppy smiled and held up two fingers. "I am having two, twins?" Emma shrieked as she crushed Dan's fingers.

"Yes a little Danny and a little Danielle." Poppy said. "Oops sorry if you did not want to know if they were a boy or girl."

"It does not matter so long as they are healthy. Poppy." Dan said when Emma broke the kiss to allow him to breath and they pulled Poppy into their group hug. "How? How could this be possible?"

"Harry happened." said Emma and Poppy together as they squealed and giggled. Harry seemed to be getting the blame for everything good that was happening.

After a few minutes to calm down Emma asked "So, what was the good news? Are they magical?"

"Yes they are magical but the good news is that you have a magic core. You are a witch." Poppy said.

"Oh."

"How could Harry possibly do that?" Dan asked with a snort.

"I don't know how, but I know he did it. It must be magic." Poppy said with a smile to Dan. Then turning to Emma. "Your magic core as been bound, probably when you were 11 years old. Your parents must have decided to not send you to Hogwarts when you received your letter and they bound your magic core and obliviated you and your parents of any knowledge of the magical world." Poppy said carefully.

"Oh, Xeno said something about that. When I was 11, it would have been in the middle of the rise of Voldemort." Emma said as Poppy flinched. "A lot of first generation parents did that to save their children from the war."

"Sadly yes. But your core can be unbound. You will not be as powerful as you could have been but you may reach 80%."

"Wow. I can be a witch." Emma said as Dan hugged her again.

"They bound your magic core to contain your magic but it would have the side effect of also stopping you from having children. Particularly magical children. I know it sound cruel and harsh." Poppy said. "But they could not have an untrained adult with accidental magic. It would have driven you mad, not knowing what was happening to you. So for you to have Hermione is amazing, she is a true miracle child."

"Yes she is and so is Harry and Luna. Our world has been turned upside down over the last two months since Hermione received her letter. To have more children is a wish come true." Dan said.

"Well yes, thanks to Harry, we have some more options for you Emma. We can unbind your magical core tomorrow which will allow us to use the Tempus room. The Tempus room has a time field that allowed time to speed up and slow down relative to the time outside. We can safely, speed up the time in the room up to a month inside for a day outside. Sadly the Tempus room main use in the school, is for teenage pregnancy. The young mother comes to term in about nine days. So she only misses two weeks of her education."

"So you are saying Emma can go into this room and nine days later I am a father again of two more children?" Dan asked for clarification.

"Yes it is still nine months for Emma and she will be under care all that time. But it will give her nine months to learn to be a witch and you will be able to visit from time to time." Poppy said.

"Thank you so much for the good news. Dan and I need to think about this. Can we let you know tomorrow?"

"Yes of course. You have just been told you are having twins." Poppy said.

As Dan and Emma left Poppy's office, they heard two loud squeals. "Emma, your having twins? That is great news." Emmeline said as she and Aurora hugged Emma. "We just came in and overheard Poppy say someone was having twins. And it is you."

"We are so happy for you both. Xeno told us to go and see Poppy."

"He did, did he? Well in for a knut in for a galleon. You may not be alone Emma. Come along girls I may as well see you both together." Poppy said. Then added. "I better have Minerva give the student witches the talk. Hope I am not too late."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry, Hermione and Luna were having a great time with Giggling Myrtle and Helena, in their private founders bathroom. After mastering the slide, they were now trying the rope swing. It was a lot of fun but very tiring so they sat down at a table and Ally popped in some cakes and juice. When they had eaten, a beaming Dan and a glowing Emma walked into the bathroom. Luna looked at Emma and her eyes went out of focus. She squealed and sent the word 'Babies' and an image, over the link as she rushed over to hug her. Hermione put down her juice and could tell her parents were very happy about something. Luna sent her and Harry the word 'babies' and then an out of focus image of Emma and they could see two faint glowing auras in the right spot and the penny dropped. Squealing Hermione rushed over to join the hug with her mother while Harry went to hug Dan and then join in the group hug while Myrtle and Helena added their congratulations.

Sitting down at the table a happy Ally got some more food with juice for Emma and a firewhiskey for Dan. "Emma, you are going to have a boy and girl." Luna said.

"You can see that like Xeno, Luna?" Emma asked. Luna nodded.

Harry asked. "You can tell that by just looking at her?"

"Well Yes, Harry, Dan is beaming and Emma is glowing. She is having a baby. But with our aura sight. I can see the aura of two magical cores inside her as well as her own. Just let your focus shift a little to the left and warp it a bit. You will see their auras." Luna instructed.

"Yes Luna, I can see two faint auras." Harry said. "Congratulations Emma and Dan."

A moment later Hermione squealed. "Yes mum, you are having a girl and boy." And she joined Luna in hugging Emma. "Is this what you see most of the time Luna?"

"Pretty much. I have to concentrate on my focus to see clearly." Luna said.

"It must be very distracting and take some effort for you." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I do get some strange looks from time to time and get called that horrible name." Luna said sadly and Harry and Hermione hugged her.

"So what does the third magic core aura mean?" asked Harry. Hermione squealed when she realized her mother had a magic core and was therefore a witch.

"Congratulations Emma and Dan." Ally said with tears in her eyes as Emma pulled Ally into her lap to hug. Ally turned to Harry. "My Lord Harry. This is a great blessing that has been given to the family. Can Ally ask for Dobby brother Floyd to come and work for our family?"

"Er yes of course Ally. What do I need to do?" Harry asked after turning to Hermione who nodded a yes.

"Just call for Floyd and his mate Pinky and ask them to bond to you." Ally said.

"Floyd. Pinky." Harry called.

A slightly older looking Dobby popped in with a female house elf with pink hair. "The great Harry Potter has called Floyd and Pinky. What can Floyd and Pinky do for the great Harry Potter."

"Er, Floyd and Pinky, my family is growing and Ally asked if you would join our family to help?" Harry asked.

"Floyd and Pinky would love to join your family." Floyd said as Pinky nodded. "Hi mum." As Ally came to hug her son and Dobby and Winky popped in for a group hug.

The door to the bathroom opened and glowing Emmeline and Aurora were helping a beaming Remus and Xeno to carry a shocked Sirius. Without a word Dan went over and gave Sirius his glass of firewhiskey which he downed in one go while Ally popped out for more and juice for Emmeline and Aurora and firewhiskey for Dan, Sirius, Remus and Xeno. Emma, Hermione and Luna squealed as they rushed over to hug Emmeline and Aurora.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dan asked Dobby to take him home so he could call Monica, the assistant / receptionist of their dental practice on their home phone and ask her to rearrange the appointments for the next week to Thursday and Friday and that Emma will be away for another month as there has been some little issues with her pregnancy that they had not told anyone about. Dan did not need a phone to hear Monica's squeal and he tried to asked her to keep the pregnancy quiet but she was asking all these questions that even Dr Dan had no clue about. Dan just said Emma will explain it all when she sees you next.

When Dan hung up the phone he noticed the yellow post-it pads that Emma had put there for writing messages before sticking them somewhere. He had a though that if they were charmed to be portkeys. They could be used on Monday so that all they needed to do was stun, slap and send the problem straight to Gringotts for processing. Dan put a couple of packets in his pocket to show Ragnok tonight. Taking Dobby's hand, they returned to Hogwarts.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

As the girls were getting ready for Ragnok's housewarming, Sirius was sitting quietly, watching the moving lake scene mural in the founders bathroom. Less than a week ago he was padfoot, lying forgotten, on a cold stone floor, trying to keep warm and sleep with the dementors patrolling down the hallway past his cell in Azkaban. He had lost all track of time and did not know that his godson had come to Hogwarts. Then Augusta and Amelia came like a whirlwind and dragged him out, cleaned him up and brought him to his godson. Harry with his soul mates, family and friends. He was glad to see Harry but felt that Harry did not need him as much as he needed Harry. He had found Emmeline again and somehow, Remus had got them married. He smiled as he remember how he helped Minerva, Augusta and Amelia return the favour and married Remus off the same day. He realized that this had all happened because a sad lonely little boy, wished for a friend.

Sirius took out his wand. He thought of the joy that filled his heart for Harry, for Emmeline and his new family and for a bright future. "Expecto Patronum." A big silver grim with a huge mischievous smile, came out of his wand. Sirius had not seen him since the night James and Lily died. "Thank you, Harry Potter. What will you do next?"

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers-that-be was pleased. She loved children. It was surprisingly how a little love, joy and happiness can grow and snowball.

Tempestas was also feeling the love and suddenly had become very popular. Everyone had heard about 'Showtime' on Monday and wanted to help Tempestas with all those little lightening bolts she had been stockpiling.

Hades was busy adding the finishing touches to his housewarming gift. She was a beauty, all big black and shiny. A nice pink bow around her long black neck, that brought out her glowing red eyes, and cleaning, sharpening and polishing her teeth, claws and the horn on her black tail.

A/N the pig latin translation:

"Do you think they would mind if we were to use the prefect bath?" Emma asked.

"Utbay ywhay Emma?" _(But why, Emma)_ Dan asked quietly whispering pig latin into Emma's ear, so as not to be overheard by Hermione. "Eway avehay ourway ownway oundersfay athbay oomray, ustjay ownday ethay allwayhay omfray ourway uitesay. Itway isway iggerbay, oremay apstay andway ashay away ideslay andway ingsway." _("We have our own founders bath room, __just down the hallway from our suite. It is bigger, more taps and has a slide and swing.")_

"Andway ouyay ereway oinggay otay elltay emay enwhay?" _("And you were going to tell me when?")_

""Oonsay, Iway oundfay itway enwhay Iway asway eckingchay ethay aceplay outway. Iway asway opinghay eway ouldcay ytray itway outway afterway ouyay owknay owhay asway asleepway." _("Soon, I found it when I was checking the place out. I was hoping we could try it out after you __know who was asleep.") _


	18. Chapter 18 Housewarming

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 18

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Chapter 18. Housewarming.

Ragnok was standing in the International Portkey Station of his manor waiting for his guest of honour to arrive. He was in the middle of a major 'Harry Happening'. He would have never dreamed that the effect of Harry and Hermione's soul bonding would reached right around the world. He was very happy when the Council of Magic met, with everyone drawn to be there. Drawn by the feeling of hope and good will they all felt from the soul bonding. Ragnok would have been very happy if all the members of the council came to his housewarming. They all RSVP to say they were coming. Then the requests for invitations started to arrive. Requests from Sentient magical beings, creatures and races, from right around the world. With the rise of humankind and the arrogance and greed of a few wizards, the other Sentient magical creatures had been pushed into the background, ignored and forgotten for many many years. And now with the soul bonding there was hope.

Before Harry, you hoped for the future and prepared for the worse. But with a Harry Happening, you hoped for the best then doubled it and prepared to double that again. It brought a smile to the old Warrior. He had planned to have the housewarming for just one night. Then when so many requests for invitations came and the blessing of the Council of Magic and the International Confederation of Goblins, (ICG), his humble house warming has grown into a three day Magic and Art Festival. Something which has not happened since the Ministry of Magic under Dumbledore's orders, had closed Stonehenge. Then even more requests and the CoM and ICG pushed for a week long gathering of the Magical Clans. Something that has not happened for centuries and a gathering of this size has not been seen since the days of Merlin. Ragnok remembered the stories his grandfather told him of those gatherings. Things were changing for the better.

When Ragnok took over the old Riddle manor they found the old mundane caretaker had been hiding his childhood sweetheart and her family in the manor, from her drunk abusive husband. Then last night after the meeting, a quiet word to Mi5 and Mi6 and they showed how willing they were to help. The abusive former husband is now enjoying an all expense paid holiday care of Her Majesty Prisons and the new Mr and Mrs Frank Bryce and family are on their way to a new future in sunny Australia. The old Riddle lands are now sovereign territory of the Goblin Nation direct from the Crown. The little bit of the Gaunt land, that the Ministry of Magic had on their books, is now at the bottom of a lake. What they don't know, is not going to bother him. Then, after some unfortunate subsidence, a certain graveyard found itself part of the lake as well. Then, what had been Little Hangleton, a village that used to occupy the floor of a valley is now a Royal Forest, including the surrounding steep hills. Mi5 even offered the nearby larger settlement of Great Hangleton. They came in the middle of the night with their trucks and yellow suits and said something about a nuclear waste spill and took all the mundanes away. Then they came with their big yellow caterpillars D10N and shook the ground and the village of Little Hangleton vanished before dawn. Then with the application of a couple of bags of "Acme instant ancient oak forest acorns" and Ragnok's manor is surrounded by the Royal Oak Forest of Woodstock. They told him the name was a private mundane joke. Ragnok thought he will ask Dan and Emma to explain it. All Mi5 and Mi6 asked for in return was to be able to have a team of ID experts to process the identification and take DNA samples and finger prints suitable for their ID systems, of all who are collected or captured tomorrow. A request Ragnok was more than happy to grant.

Ragnok thought his architects had gone a little overboard when they had made his international portkey station so big. But now he wished they had made it bigger. On the first day of operation it had become the busiest international portkey station in the world. All afternoon his guests had been arriving with their VIP's and some have brought their warrior squads in the hope of final battle later. There were so many guests that Ragnok had his builders clear a section of hillside on the far side of the battlefield to make a grandstand. Then they doubled the size of the grandstand then doubled that again. All afternoon his guests have been setting up camp for the week in the new forest and more are coming tomorrow.

There was a shimmer of magic as the portkey for Harry and his entourage from Hogwarts arrived with all the members of the Order of Avalon. Luna looked cute with Fergus sitting on her head at a rakish angle, then again with Luna's smile she could have worn a lion head hat on her head with her wand stuck behind her left ear for safekeeping, a necklace of Butterbeer caps, or earrings that appeared to be made of radishes and she would have stilled looked cute. Fergus was enjoying a four way conversation with Luna, Harry and Hermione, on invisible magical creatures when the timed portkey activated and Fawkes was sitting on Harry's shoulder who had his arms wrapped around Hermione and Luna. Ragnok and his family were standing with him and bow to Harry as Harry and his entourage bow back. Then Ragnok stepped forward and gathered Harry, Hermione and Luna in a big welcome hug to the surprise of everyone, as Fawkes joined in with the three white phoenixes who came to the soul bonding and sang a song of hope and good will.

When Ragnok released them, Harry became aware of the clapping and cheering and that they were in a very large hall surrounded by hundreds of magical beings and creatures. "My friends." Ragnok said loudly. "I welcome Harry and all of his love ones and friends to my manor. Please come and open the Hall of Friends of the Goblin Nation."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry opened the Hall of Friends of the Goblin Nation on behalf of his family and after a brief conversation with his parent's portrait, Harry with Ragnok lead everyone down the hall to the viewing banquet hall. Ragnok showed them to the seats for the guest of honour and the three white phoenixes perched behind them and continued to sing. A large portrait was positioned so Celeste, James and Lily could see everything. Ragnok gave the signal to the ancient mystic Goblin to commence the ritual to transfer the horcruxes to Nagini and clean the undamaged heritage heirlooms. It will take about an hour to complete the transfers, so Ragnok took the opportunity to introduce Harry and his entourage to the other guests. One of the first was the fairy queen who already knew Luna and she decided to stay with Luna, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Hannah and Susan and Ragnok's grand children, for the rest of the evening.

Ragnok introduced the other Goblin leaders from the continent, Asia, the Americas and South Pacific. Along with the leaders of the Native Magical races, Centaurs, Elves, Dwarfs, Gnomes, Vampires and Werewolves. Remus was very bemused to greet Lucian and Gabriel Van Helsing.

Another guest was a tall elf who carried himself as a prince, and dwarf warrior. Ragnok introduced them as Legolas II, King of the Woodland Realm and Gimli, great grandson of Glóin. They were carrying in their arms a large red leather bound book. Hermione was quickly bring Harry up to speed as to who these two were and what that red leather book could be. "Lord Harry and Lady Hermione, it is very good to meet you and to celebrate your soul bonding. Please accept this gift, a copy of the Great Red Book of Westmarch."

"Great Red book?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the Great Red Book of Westmarch. It has the writings of Frodo and Bilbo and also includes the memoirs of our grandfathers and their friend Aragorn."

"Thank you King Legolas, please call me Harry." Harry said as he took the book and passed it to Hermione's waiting hands. "You have given us, a great treasure. Hermione was telling me what the red book could be but to include the memoirs is far more than she expected. She loves books."

"Thank you Harry, please call me Legolas, King Legolas was my grand father." Legolas said as Hermione squealed when she realized the book was written in Elvish and had maps and pictures of people, places and battles. Frodo looked really cute in his picture and the book even had a copy of Frodo's signature in the front. Emma came over to look and Hermione sat on her lap as they started to read the book together. Harry and Luna listen across the bond as Hermione translated the Elvish into English in her mind. "Our grand fathers wrote their memoirs while they stayed with Aragorn. After Aragorn past, Legolas and Gimli took a copy of Aragorn's memoir with their own and traveled back to the Woodland Realm. They visited the Shire and made a copy of Frodo's Red book that he left with Samwise, who left it in the care of Sam's eldest daughter, Elanor."

"Thank you Legolas, Hermione and Emma will really love that. So where is the Woodland Realms?"

"We thought you would appreciate that gift. The Woodland Realms is in a far away country the native mundanes call Aotearoa. It means 'land of the long white cloud'."

_'Aotearoa, land of the long white cloud. Harry that is the Māori name for New Zealand.' _

_'Oh, where is New Zealand?'_ Hermione remembered a world map, highlighting the south pacific showing New Zealand and Australia and sent the image to Harry. _'Oh thanks Hermione, you are brilliant, you know.' _Hermione smiled. Luna hugged her, as she shared in the information exchange. Hermione's photographic memory was like having a personal online library over her link.

"Aotearoa, is the Māori name for New Zealand. How did you travel from the other side of the planet?" Harry asked.

Legolas smiled as he watched the interaction between Harry and Hermione and saw the soul bond at work. "Yes, New Zealand. We traveled by portkey. Very quick. If you wanted somewhere warm to go visit for the Christmas holidays, we would love to show you around."

Hermione sent the thought _'Oh please yes!'_ to Harry. "We would love to go."

"Great, Harry, we will see you soon."

_'Thank you Harry.'_ Luna thought as she shared with Harry and Hermione pictures of magical creatures thought to be found in New Zealand.

- Wishing for a friend -

Fergus had moved to sit with Augusta, Amelia, Minerva, Croaker, Narcissa and the other professors, as Ragnok would introduce the other VIP's to them after Harry. Fergus was proving to be a big bonus as he has been around for such a long time and remember so much with his photographic memory and had met many of the parents and grand parents of these magical leaders. (It was mainly a jealous Dumbledore who had confined Fergus to the castle.) Augusta, Amelia, Minerva, Croaker and Narcissa rose to the challenge to meet and establish good relationships with these leaders that would prove to be invaluable in the future.

Emmeline joined them. "I am the History of Magic professor and only know about a third of the magical beings and creatures here. The rest are in the myths and legends or not even mentioned at all. And yet Fergus, you seem to know them. All of them. Personally?"

"Yes. We had some great gathering in the times of Merlin and the founders. But sadly, for the pure-blood bigots to make themselves feel important and the center of the magical world, they pushed any thing they felt less than them, into the background and just ignored. The text books rewritten and in a few generations two thirds of the magical world was forgotten and vanished."

"This is so sad Fergus."

"Yes it is. The magical gatherings we had were so special. This is why Harry and Hermione's soul bonding is so important. The love and goodwill has touched and awaken the whole magical world."

"Well we owe it to Harry and Hermione to try and undo the damage and ignorance and make this the magical world it should have been. Will you help us Emmeline?" Augusta asked.

"For Harry and Hermione and our children, yes."

"Great Emmeline, your assignment should you accept, it is to tear down the walls the pure-blood bigots have made and show the wonder of the magical world to your students. They will be here all week so why not invite some guess speakers to your classes." Fergus suggested.

"Great idea Fergus, with your permission Minerva?" Minerva nodded. "Good, Fergus, who do you think I should ask first?"

"Ragnok."

"Excellent choice. I will go ask him now."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dan had a quick word to Ragnok and showed him the post-it pads to be used as portkeys to transport the death eaters and bigots to Gringotts. Ragnok thought that it was a brilliant idea and passed them to his warrior to be processed into portkeys and later gave a pad to Moody, Croaker, Amelia, Augusta and his own warriors to use on Monday.

Ragnok asked Dan about the name of the Royal Forest of Woodstock. Ragnok laughed at the story of the music festival that grew, behind the name and how fitting it was for this generation of mundanes to use it for this occasion.

Xeno came to Ragnok with a special edition of tomorrows Daily Prophet. It was a special single copy edition for Dumbledore to read to keep the manipulative old fool focused on the ICW. The headline was the announcement of the break in to Gringotts. Dumbledore would have been waiting for that news item to show Quirrellmort was actively seeking the Philosopher's Stone and had tried Gringotts without success. Which would mean Quirrellmort will try again at Hogwarts and kill Harry and cause the crisis that will trigger the World Crisis Protocol. Ragnok agreed it was a good idea and they made sure the owl delivered that special edition to Dumbledore.

Sirius and Remus showed Ragnok their mirror cameras and large screens and asked if they could attach a mirror camera to the helmets of some warriors. Ragnok thought they great and had some goblins set up the large screens and had the mirrors attached to their helmets. Dobby, Tippet and the other camera-elves were introduced to Ragnok and were given their Basilisk body armour suits to wear. Ragnok and his inner warrior circle watched with great interest as Sirius and Remus set up their mini studio to save, mix and control the video feed from the four goblin cameras and six camera-elves and to supply feed for the big screens. It may have been a night of celebration but what Sirius and Remus were doing would be a great business opportunity.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Ragnok brought his four finest warriors, clad in their new Basilisk armour, before Harry. "Harry, these are our best warriors, who will be your champions and right hand to slay the beast Naginimort. Please hold out your right hand." Harry held out his right hand and the champions held their right hand, two below Harry's and two above with Harry sandwiched between. Ragnok put his right hand on top and cried. "To victory!" As the champions returned the cheer. Hermione and Luna hugged Harry tight as his four champions left to fight Naginimort to the death.

The ancient mystic Goblin signaled that the ritual to transfer the horcruxes to Nagini was complete and everyone saw the mutation of Naginimort. Her head was more human in shape, bald and ugly with slits for nostrils and her fangs useless in that deformed mouth. She had a sort of human chest and shoulders with stick arms and mis-shaped claws for hands. Everyone wonder how much of Voldemort soul was placed in these horcruxes and how much remained in Quirrellmort.

The four champions walked out onto the battlefield, to face Naginimort and she look even more evil and ugly, close up on the big screens. They surrounded her and battle commenced. The ancient mystic Goblin snapped his fingers and revived Naginimort and she rose up and screamed as she realized where she was. She waved her arms at the four warriors around her and magic came out of her clawed hands and rippled the air as it hit the warriors and tossed them back. Discovering she had magic, she tried the killing curse but her deformed mouth could not pronounce the curse in english or parselmouth, as a sick yellow beam fell to the ground. She tried silent casting and a bright green beam followed the arc of her clawed hands and struck the ground in front of the charging champions. They raised up mounds of earth and stone to protect themselves from the killing curses as Naginimort perfected her aim with both clawed hands and they continued to advance. They split into two team to divide Naginimort's attention.

Naginimort lashed out with her tail and struck the champion behind her, breaking some ribs. His brother rushed to his aid and with a wave of his hand raised up a mound of earth and stone to protect themselves from the killing curses Naginimort was raining down at them. He quickly healed his brother and was ready for the next time Naginimort lashed out with her tail. His sword sung as it cut off 6 feet of the tail, throwing Naginimort off balance. She knew she had to stop the bleeding, but healing spells were for goody two shoes and not dark lords. Then she remembered a charm and waved her claw and she now had a new shiny silver tail. She lashed again with her tail, only to have 7 feet cut off. Waving again she got her silver tail back but wrapped it around underneath her on the ground, to give her a base to rise up on. The distraction of the tail battle allowed the other two champions to advance and ram a pike through her chest where her heart would be. If she was human and had one. Screaming in pain she tried to aim her claws at the champions but one had ran up the pike and with one fluid motion cut off her head. They watch on the big screen as the champion's camera zoomed in and followed the head until it hit the ground as everyone cheered the exciting battle.

Naginimort gave as good as she got and two champions were injured in the 20 minutes of battle. With her head cut off, Naginimort body but not her head, returned to her un-mutated form as a green mist came out and took a human shape and cried out in pain. "NOOOOOOOOOOoooo!"

Fluffy arrived in a ball of flame and her three mouths latched onto the crying human shape mist, one mouth swallowing his head and muffling his cry. She disappeared in flames taking the part soul of Riddle, leaving no doubt where he was going. Directly to hell.

The champion held up the mutated head of Naginimort and everyone cheered as the first step to ensure Voldemort will die was completed. The other champions gathered the body of Nagini and prepared her for eating for those who wanted her raw and cooking and eating for those without that acquired taste.

Ragnok brought the champion who had cut off Naginimort's head, to Harry to present the head. Harry looked at it and it reminded him of another face he saw before he was hit by a green light. Harry was not sure what to do when Luna thought over the link, _'Harry, hold the head high above __your head to honour your champion.' _Hermione added over the bond. _'Turn the head so the face is out for everyone to see.'_ Harry did so. Luna thought, _'Now Harry, give the head to Ragnok and ask him to use it to honour your four champions.' _Hermione added. _'Turn the head to face you and not have pointy things in other people faces and so he can see where to hold it.' 'And lower than Ragnok's head to show he has dominion over it.' _Harry did as instructed and passed the head to Ragnok. "Please use it to honour my four champions." Harry said as Ragnok smiled. He knew exactly what he would do with the head.

Harry turned to Hermione and Luna and asked over the bond. _'How did you know what to do?'_

_'Japanese tea ceremony.'_ Thought Hermione with a smile.

_'Pure-blood pride and rituals manuals.'_ Thought Luna with a smirk. _'It is how they try to honour themselves and show control and domination.'_

Harry chuckled _'And you used it to honour the Goblins.'_

_'It worked.' _Luna shrugged._ 'See how honoured Ragnok and your champions are among the other Goblins.'_

_'A little bit of respect and care goes a long way.' _Hermione thought as Harry hugged them.

_'I would be lost without you two.'_

The ancient mystic Goblin came to Ragnok with a tray with the clean horcrux holders. Ragnok presented Harry with the Slytherin family ring with the resurrection stone. Harry put the ring on his finger and it spoke to him of Slytherin and the deathly hallows which Hermione and Luna heard over their bond. Luna was assembling questions to ask the ring for later. Ragnok then presented Hufflepuff's cup to a very happy Professor Sprout. The Slytherin locket to a pleased Professor Andy Tonks. The Ravenclaw Diadem to a very excited Professor Flitwick and the Diary of TM Riddle to a bemused Croaker who wanted to study it and the other founder's relics if he could ever get them into the Department of Mysteries. Of course they would be well cared for and returned sometime soon. Not.

The other champions brought trays of Nagini around and Harry was not sure what to do. _'I think you have to take the first piece and eat it Harry.'_ Hermione thought as Luna wonder what it would taste like. _'Try a well cooked piece.'_

Then Kreacher stood up next to Harry and took a piece of raw Nagini, held it up and cried out. "For young master Regulus!" And ate it. Sirius and Remus's heads spun around wondering what they had missed. Luna pulled the old elf into a hug and he cried into her shoulder for his lost master.

Harry stood up and took a cooked piece and held it up and cried. "For James and Lily!" And ate it. Hermione hugged Harry as Luna snuggled into his side as Harry cried for his parents. Afterwards he told Hermione and Luna it tasted like chicken, but with a dark silky smooth sensitive flavour.

Neville stood up and took a cooked piece and held it up and cried. "For Frank and Alice!" And ate it. Susan and Hannah wrapped Neville in a hugged as he cried for his parents and hoped one day, they might come back to him and Susan cried when her aunt Amelia called out her parents names.

Others followed suit and remembered love ones who were murdered by the dark lord. When they had finished Ragnok held up his raw piece and cried. "For Victory!" And everyone returned the cheer.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

James called out to Harry from the portrait above their heads. "Well done Harry, Your mother and I are so proud of you."

Harry, Hermione and Luna turned around to face them. "Thanks Dad but I have not done anything."

"You did what you could Harry and played your part." Lily said.

"But I just wished for a friend."

"Yes you did. Hagrid didn't give you the piece of information that left you out side the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. You could have hidden yourself but you took a chance for a new life and wished for a friend to share it with. It may seem a small tiny little thing to you but it has changed the lives of Hermione and her parents, Luna and her father. There were many things happening around you. Others had their own plans and manipulations. But you went first and gave others a chance to do something and that gave others their chance." Lily said.

"There is something very special about you Harry. And your soul bonding to Hermione has released your love, your power to move people for good." Celeste said.

"Harry, in your very first class, you helped your house mates with their first official piece of magic. But when you, Hermione and Luna crossed those house lines to help your fellow year mates in Slytherin, you changed the magical world. That was a miracle that united the school and broke the tyranny of the bullies and bigots." James said.

"Hermione, give Harry a big hug and kiss for me." Lily asked and Hermione hugged and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Luna, give Harry a big hug and kiss for me." Celeste asked and Luna hugged Harry and Hermione and kissed Harry on the other cheek.

"Hug and kiss them for me Harry." James said with a smile.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Goblins were serving food and refreshments during intermission as Ragnok lead Harry's entourage to some change rooms for them to try on their new Basilisk body armour. Maurice had been busy working with the Goblin tailors on the shape and cut of the suits. Everyone was impressed, as the suits were very light and comfortable and fitted their bodies as a second skin, as if they were wearing nothing at all. Dan and Emma were happy to hear that Harry, though Hermione and Luna looked like warrior witch princesses. Neville nodded to agree as he was too stunned to speak when he saw Susan and Hannah. Dan, Sirius and Remus could not believe how incredibly hot Emma, Emmeline and Aurora looked in the dark green and black colours of the Basilisk. And the girls liked what they saw. Very much. When everyone was dressed, Maurice arrange for a fashion show, with everyone taking a walk down the runway. Harry went with Hermione and Luna, followed by Neville, Susan and Hannah, while the other love birds paired up together leaving the oldies Augusta, Minerva, Amelia, the professors and wizards to walk together. They looked amazing as the suits shaped their bodies putting all the lumps and bumps into the right places and filling out the right curves. It took 20 to 50 years off their age and the residual magic of the basilisk made them feel so good. Minerva gave Remus and Sirius a stern look when they wolf whistle them, while Augusta just pointed to Remus and Sirius's wedding rings. Sadly they put their robes over their suits and went back to their seats for the next part of the evening celebrations.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Ragnok signaled for final battle to commence. The hell hound ward was tripped and they waited for what would appear and then they could decide how many and which warrior squads would battle. There were four balls of flames as four hell hounds appeared, then a larger ball of flame as Fluffy arrived. Then this enormous ball of flame lite up the battlefield and there stood a huge beautiful black Hungarian Horn tail hell dragon, with a pink bow around her neck, glowing red eyes and teeth, claw and horns gleamed in the light. Ragnok smiled. _'Best housewarming gift ever!'_ He raised both fists into the air to signal everyone in. All twelve warrior squads cheered as they rushed forward and the reserves got ready to join in.

Gimli turned to Legolas. "You know, those hell hounds are bigger than the Wargs grandfather spoke of."

"And that Cerberus is as big as the Mûmakil." Legolas added. "And has three heads."

"And that dragon is bigger than the Fell beasts used by the Nazgûl as steeds."

"And the Fell beasts never breathed fire."

"What are we waiting for?" Legolas and Gimli high fived each other and grabbed their arms and rushed to join in the battle.

Mi5 and Mi6 spoke to Ragnok. "We have brought some little friends for your housewarming." And showed him their Mokeskin pouch which had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, significantly enlarging the bag's internal dimensions without affecting its physical size and the mass of the objects placed inside is negated. It was filled with all these long pointy things with dark green, orange or red noses or black barrels. Mi6 has collected and has access to a lot of standard and captured weapons to study and final battle would add so much more information.

Ragnok raised his eye brows and said. "We may let you two face the next round by yourselves. It will be interesting to see how the mundanes kill themselves these day and what we can do to defend ourselves."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After the fitting. Aurora went to talk to the Centaurs about the stars and planets while Emmeline went with Augusta's team to continue to meet and greet. Emma stayed with Hermione to read their fantastic new book. Harry's champions took Dan, Sirius with his new little buddy Kreacher and the other wizards to the bar to watch the battle on the big screens. While Remus operated the video mixer and started to train some Goblins. Sirius had gone to speak to Kreacher after the toast and Kreacher told Sirius, Regulus's tale. Sirius was sad his only brother had been murdered but happy he had tried to defeat Voldemort in the end. It gave his little brother back to him. Sirius found that Kreacher had a lot of funny stories about Regulus and his parents that he had not known after they had thrown him out for getting into Gryffindor.

During the Naginimort Battle, they realized that the camera-elves were too focused on the action to be aware of their own safety so Ragnok assigned a warrior to each camera-elf to keep them safe.

The champions explained the battle and looking for weak points to attack. Though hell hounds and dragons did not have many. When the next round started, Ragnok and his inner warrior circle joined Dan and Remus as they were explaining the mundane weapons Mi5 and Mi6 were using. While Sirius operated the video mixer with Kreacher. Dan explained that Mi5 and Mi6 had set up a fire field, using some of the earth and stone mounds the champions had raised for protection. The 50 caliber machine gun took out three hell hounds before they got close, Fluffy disappeared in a ball of flame when hit by a RPG and it took three stingers heat seeking missiles to take out Puffy, the flying hell dragon as she flew down to attack them. Her fiery breath took out the first two stingers and she did not see the third. The fourth stinger no longer had a target and hit the battlefield protection ward, blowing a large hole in it. Everyone held their breath as the wards almost failed but slowly it healed itself. The distraction allowed the last hell hound to charge Mi5 and Mi6 and Mi6 finally stopped him six feet from his face, with a .44 Magnum that Dan recognized, while Mi5 was blasting away at him with a shotgun. Mi6 felt really lucky. And it made Mi5's night to watch the last hell hound go.

Dan watched amused, as the wizards and goblins started to move away from the big screen as the hell hound charged and got so close to coming through the screen. Ragnok asked Dan about the weapons and was worried to find out that these were considered small and hand held and that the mundanes had far more powerful weapons. He thought, except for the last hell hound, there was not much honour in battle using these weapons. He wonder why the mundanes put so much effort and imagination in much weapons to kill each other. A little Harry Happening in the mundane world would be a greater good.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

It was getting late so Emma and Aurora and the children said good night to Ragnok and took a portkey back to Hogwarts. Augusta's team were staying a little longer as they were really enjoying meeting and greeting and Dan, Sirius, Kreacher and Remus had something to celebrate.

Dan had the alcohol patches that Poppy had given him with the pepper up and sober potions. The patches would detect the amount of alcohol was in his blood and the drinks they ordered. Some drinks turned the patch black so he passed them onto Mi5 and Mi6 who needed something really strong. The champions congratulated Mi5 and Mi6 for the bravery and courage they showed facing the last hell hound. Dan almost choked when he heard that Mi6 called the last hell hound, Rudolph, because when he got close you could see his nose glowing.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Amelia and Ragnok met with Sirius and Remus to discuss a small change of plan for tomorrow. With the big screens being such a hit, they thought it would be a good idea for Sirius and Remus to focus on them and Amelia will supply two Aurors and Ragnok two warriors to run the prank wards outside the Ministry and near Gringotts. With the good news they got this afternoon, Sirius and Remus thought that was a good idea and agreed to set up a screen in Ragnok's office and setup the mixing studio in the Arthur Room at Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus would train the Aurors and warriors when they came to Hogwarts the next morning.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Mi6 was tired when arrived home that night. Ragnok have given him a portkey rope that he could operate with a voice command. The portkey took him to his front door while a goblin delivered his car to his drive way. Mi6 could use the portkey to travel to Gringotts the next day with his team of ID experts. He did not need to be at Gringotts until 11am, so he was looking for a sleep in. The portkey could also go to Ragnok's Manor International Portkey Station, so he could join in with the celebrations that will be happening for the rest of the week.

He walked to his car to thank the Goblin for dropping it off. After the Goblin left, Mi6 smelt a familiar burnt brimstone smell and turned around. Standing next to him was Rudolph with a mischievous grin. Rudolph hind leg moved and Mi6's clothes were drenched in something that had to pungent odour like sulphuric acid.

Rudolph gave Mi6 a satisfied grin when the front porch light went on and the front door opened. An attractive lady in her early forties, came out wearing a dressing gown. "Is that you Harry?" Helen asked and started to walk down the steps. "Dana is not home yet..." Was all she said when she reached to bottom of the stairs and looked up to see her husband standing next to his car. Standing next to her husband, Harry, was this enormous black hound with glowing red eyes and she froze.

Rudolph pointed to the lady will his nose and looked at Mi6. "My wife, she who must be obeyed." Mi6 said as Rudolph gave him a growl of approval. Then with a nod Rudolph turned and walked down the driveway and when he was ten feet away disappeared in a ball of flame. Mi6 acid piss soaked clothes fell in a puddle at his feet.

The ball of flame brought Helen back to her senses. "What was that?" She said in a quiet demanding voice.

"Rudolph."

"And Rudolph is a?"

"A hell hound."

"What is a hell hound doing here?"

"Not sure, he must have followed me home."

"It smells like he was a little pissed off with you. What did you do to upset a hell hound."

"I may have killed him a little."

"You hit a hell hound with the car and now he make house calls?"

"Not with the car, dear. Please don't be angry. Rudolph has had his fun and may not come back. Just grab the hose and wash the rest of this mess off me and we can go inside and I will show you."

Helen picked up the hose and washed the remains of Mi6 clothes away leaving this black skin tight wet suit. They went inside and Helen took a towel to dry the wet suit when she noticed that that it was not made of rubber but a black and dark green leather. It had a strange feel to touch and she liked how it looked on Harry. "What is this?" she asked as Mi6 took out his mirror.

"My Basilisk body armour suit." Mi6 said as he went through the screens on the mirror to find the recording of his fight with the hell hounds. Helen could not stop rubbing her hands lightly over the leather. It felt exciting. "Here dear, watch this." Helen watched the tiny screen and saw the hell hound charging towards the camera and a large hand gun appeared at the bottom of the screen and fired six shots before the hell hound flamed away.

Helen looked at her husband, Harry in a whole new different light. "You don't sell computers, do you?" Mi6 shook his head. Helen pushed him down onto the couch and straddled his lap and kissed him with a passion she had not felt in years. Mi6 thought he might get lucky again tonight and either of them noticed Dana sneaking into her room.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Mi6 woke up the next morning with a satisfied wife growing rather attached to his Basilisk body armour suit and thought back over the last week. Being a squib in M section of Mi6 meant that he was stuck behind a desk while the first generation wizards and witches were active in the field. They gave him strange looks as he and Mi5 raided the special armoury M section had and borrowed all these different weapons they thought they could use. Showing the office the video of the second round of Final Battle will change their opinions of their commanding officer.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door and it quietly opened and let in, their only daughter Dana. She saw her father was awake while her mother was still dreaming of something nice by the smile on her face. Dana held up Mi6's mirror and came across to the bed and sat next to her father. "How much did you see?" He asked.

"I was outside, trying to sneak into my room when you popped out of thin air." Dana started. "Then that little guy showed up with your car. Then that big black hound came out of the shadows and pissed on you." She added with a chuckle. "And disappeared in a ball of fire. Then you and mum got lucky. I found this mirror and it is very easy to use. Mum doesn't know about the other three hell hounds, the cerberus and dragon does she?"

Mi6 shook his head. "No, I would not like her to find out about Vixen, Donner, Blitzen, Fluffy and Puffy."

Dana giggled. "The cerberus is called Fluffy and the dragon, Puffy? You have some cool funny strange friends, dad." Mi6 smiled as he nodded. He had not heard his daughter giggle in years. "Do you think Rudolph could pay my ex boyfriend a visit?"

"I can ask. Do you want him sprayed, chewed or vanished?"

"Go with sprayed. He needed a bath. We can try chewed if he doesn't take the hint."

"You got it. Anything for you."

"Thanks dad. You're the best." Dana said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and snuggled into her father's side. "I love you." She whispered as she took comfort in her father's arms. It is every little princesses dream to have a dad who could slay dragons and ex boyfriends. Her father has slain a cerberus and hell hounds as well.

Mi6 had his arms around the two most important people in the world to him, and they loved him. He hoped Dana was joking about her ex boyfriend, but what are dads there for. He thought about the wish a sad little boy had made and how that wish has change his life. "Thank you, Harry Potter."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers-that-be was pleased with the love, joy and goodwill that was bringing the magical world back to life. It was the way it was meant to be and gave hope for the future.

Hades was so happy Ragnok enjoyed his housewarming gift. And to get so much of Tom Riddle's soul was a big bonus. Everyone was surprised and sadden to see how effective the mundane weapons were against Hades's pets. Something has to change in the mundane world for the children to have a future. They agreed with Ragnok, a little Harry Happening in the world would be a greater good.

Tempestas was still feeling the love and had become more popular. Everyone was getting some practice for 'Showtime' on Monday.


	19. Chapter 19 Showtime

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 19

17/04/13 11/04/12

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

.

The Muse wished thank you for reading and request that you read this chapter very carefully as so much happens to so many, all at the same time. Thank you again. Please enjoy.

P.S. The chapter starts late Sunday night and continues into Monday 9th of September 1991.

Updated 17/04/13 Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington kept complaining about being left out.

Chapter 19. Showtime.

Late Sunday 8th of September 1991.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Severus Snape AKA Potion Master, felt a twinge in his dark mark. He knew what it meant. The Horcruxes of the dark lord were no more. The first step in removing the last dark lord has happened. Soon the Dark Lord Voldemort will only be a sad bad memory. A name no longer to be feared. The twinge reminded Severus that he had to do something for the other dark lord. He called for his guard, and asked to see Lord Ragnok on some very important matter. The guard nodded and went.

While he waited he wrote a brief report, suitable for his former other dark master. Beside teaching potions badly, and abusing non Slytherins, he was also a spy-master for Dumbledore. He gathered information for him, and reported weekly or as needed while Dumbledore was wearing his Supreme Mugwump hat for the International Confederation of Wizards. Severus carefully wrote a report that Dumbledore would be expecting, summarizing how down trodden Harry was and how the school was treating him as a pariah, how arrogant and weak will he was, easy to be manipulated and in need of a certain grandfather figure with twinkling eyes. How the Slytherin bullies had already started to beat him up, and kept him isolated.

Severus smiled to himself when he had finished, and thought back over the last week. He had been trying to free himself from Dumbledore for years but the MoF was too clever, and too crafty to let him go. He hated teaching with a vengeance. But old twinkling blue eyes somehow always managed to get his way. Severus had to swallow his pride, and prepare for yet another year of abusing idiot dunderhead children, and wasting his valuable skills and time.

Then Severus saw the son his childhood nemesis. He was a mini James. But when he tried to read the boy's mind, he saw Lily's eyes looking back at him, and that cut him to his core. He had tried so hard to save Lily from his stupidity but he failed. He cursed the day he was born for loosing Lily, first to Potter, then to one evil manipulative dark lord because of a prophecy he had overheard, and then finally to the other evil manipulative dark lord who set up Lily and her family to be murdered his greater good. He grieved for his first and only true friend. Then he woke up bound, in the Headmaster's office, and was told his first evil dark lord had foolishly attacked the Goblin Nation. He was being handed over to them to avoid another senseless war. Then Lily spoke for him. It was only her memory but, Oh how he longed to hear her voice. After all the stupid things he had done, Lily spoke to the Goblin Lord on his behalf for mercy. To give him a chance to redeem himself.

The Goblins were not what he expected. They respected his potion ability. They saw an opportunity to do something worthwhile and to make gold. A hell of a lot of gold. And they invested. They had Severus checked over by their healers. Severus was very surprised by what they found. Beside the loyalty, compulsion and monitoring charms, they found a strong Confundus Charm. Severus was shocked the old fool had put a Confundus Charm on him, and he taught one of the most dangerous classes. Dumbledore was completely imbecilic that Severus was not allowed to think straight. He could have killed them all, and would be done the wiser because he could not think straight. Once the Goblins had removed the charms, and restored all of his memories that Dumbledore had obliviated, Severus felt like a thick fog had been removed from his mind. He realized why Dumbledore had done it. Dumbledore could not have his spy-master working out what he was really up to for his greater good.

The Goblins showed the potion master to his cell / quarters. It was twice the size of that cold dark office / dog box that Dumbledore had given him. The potion lab was a dream comes true. Twice the size of his old classroom and stocked with everything imaginable. He was given two assistants, Goblin potion mistresses that at first sight did not impress him but he was glad he kept his disappointment to himself as he very quickly found that they spoke the language of Potions with a passion. This was as big of an opportunity for them as it was for him. The first potion to work on was the Wolfsbane Potion. Apparently werewolves bit Goblins too. The brainstorming session with his assistants was amazing, the ideas they came up with together. Severus was in Potion heaven. If they needed something, and they were able to justify it, they got it. Money was not an issue.

His assistants reminded Severus of another potion mistress, that had shared the magic of potions with him at Hogwarts. One project they had worked on together on was improving the standard potion text book. Severus dug out his old potion text books. He opened the front page of his first year book, and there they had written. 'This book belongs to the half blood prince.' and underneath Lily had written, 'As improved by the muggleborn princess.' He had tears in his eyes as he read page after page of his and Lily's hand written corrections, suggestions and improvements. It grieved him that the 6th and 7th year text books only had 'the half blood prince.' He stacked the books together, so he could ask Lord Ragnok to pass them onto Harry.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Monday 9th of September 1991.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Lord Ragnok came after midnight, and Severus bow low to the Goblin. "Potion Master, I trust your accommodation and lab is to your liking."

"My lord, they are adequate." Severus said with a straight face and solemn tone. His years with the dark lords paid off. "I asked for you, after I felt a twinge in my dark mark. The Horcruxes are destroyed?" Ragnok nodded. "Very good. I am reminded that the other dark lord used me for a spy-master among other duties, and would be expecting a report while he is wearing his Supreme Mugwump hat for the International Confederation of Wizards. I believe he would be looking for something like this report."

Severus handed the false report to Ragnok, who read it carefully and checked for any deception and found none. Ragnok could see if whitebeard's plans were progressing as the MoF had expected that this is what would have happened to Harry.

"If the other dark lord receives this report, he will not have a reason to come, and find out why it is late. If you could call Trippet, he could take it, and attach it to a special spy owl that has been charmed to be disillusioned and untraceable." Ragnok nodded as he thought what to do. "Also, my lord, now I can think clearly. There may be just a little issue with my dark mark. When Quirrellmort is put through the veil, he will try to stay alive by drawing on my magic through my dark mark. Then after he has taken my magic, he will draw out my soul. If you wish to spare me, the dark mark will have to be removed. This will also affect the Grouch's son and the rat, but you will need them to have the dark mark showing for the Grouch and Sirius's trials. As you have their memories, so it does not matter if they are not breathing by then."

Ragnok took out his mirror and said. "H."

"Hi Warrior, was wondering where you got to. You are missing a really great party."

"So I am, but the bat asked for me and has raised some issues with whitebeard. Did you know that whitebeard had used the bat as a spy-master?"

"Yeah, oh right. Right then. Whitebeard will be expecting a report."

"The bat has written something that would report whitebeard's plans for Harry are going to plan."

"Could you read the report to me?" Ragnok read the report to Fergus. "Yeah, that is exactly what whitebeard will be expecting, and will match whitebeard's special edition copy of the daily prophet for today. I will send Trippet to collect the report, and send it using whitebeard's special owl."

"Good. Also the bat has said the dark mark will strip his magic and soul when red-snake-eyes goes through the veil."

"The bat has worked that out. I thought that will be the case. Do you want to be the one to tell Lily?" Ragnok shook his head. "Me either. Would your ancient mystic Goblin be able to transfer the bat's dark mark to the blond vampire?"

"I believe so. I will get him on to it now."

"Good, don't worry about the Grouch's son and the rat. We just need their bodies with the dark mark for the Wizengamot. I will ask Augusta to have the death eaters in Club Azkaban sent for processing tomorrow."

"Thanks H. Good luck tomorrow."

"Good luck to you, warrior, you are center stage tomorrow."

Ragnok turns the mirror off. "Come along potion master, we need to find the blond vampire, and have your dark mark transferred."

"As you wish, my lord. Also would it be possible for Trippet to take these old potion text books, and give them to Lord Potter? They have his mother's notes and suggestions in them, and they may help him."

"I am sure he will enjoy those."

"Indeed." Severus smiled. His new lord was so much more easier to work with. One old dark lord would have him crucioed to death for even thinking of removing the dark mark, while the other dark lord would have just sadly shook his white head, and said that he was afraid that it was not possible to remove the dark mark, and his noble sacrifice was for his greater good. His new lord did not want to disappoint the memory of Lily Potter, so at 2:15 am in the morning, they were off to have it removed. Just like that. His respect for the Goblins was growing, and he may even enjoy his time here.

"How goes the wolfsbane potion?" Ragnok asked as they walked together.

"My lord, it goes well. We have sorted out some issues with the production, and have increased the potency. We will be able to have three different flavours, and even a sugar free one for the weight impaired. The research we are doing might even give us a cure in a couple of months."

Ragnok was please; his potion team was working well together. The report his daughters had given him was similar, and they was enjoying the opportunity to grow their skills as a potion mistresses. And if the potion master tried anything other than potions, his daughters had his permission to demonstrate their warrior skills as well.

Ragnok lead the potion master to a ritual room, and told him to lay down on one of the tables with his left arm bare showing his dark mark.

A moment later the blond vampire was dragged into the room. "Severus! These disgusting little bastards have got you too."

The blond vampire was silenced by a blow to the head by a guard with a grin, and bound on the other table. They stripped the sleeve off the blond vampire's right unmarked arm. The ancient mystic Goblin came in. He looked a little tired as he had been very busy this night, and had brought in his son. He was going to allow his son do the ritual under his supervision. Severus heard the chant, and the ritual start. Then felt the unbelievable burning pain in his arm as they seem to be ripping out the dark mark by pulling each strands one by one that connected it to his soul until they broke. It only took a moment before the bat blacked out unconscious.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

–_- Start of a flash forward -_

The potion master woke up two days later. His unconscious body had been processed by the Mi5 and Mi6 ID teams along with the Grouches, rat, blond vampire and Quirrellmort that morning. He quickly checked his arm. The hated dark mark was gone. It had hurt like they were ripping his soul out, but now the pain was gone, and his arm felt smooth as a baby's bottom. Severus finally felt free. He may have been deep underground in a Goblin glorified prison cell of a potion lab. But Severus felt free. Free of the murderous dark lord and his manipulating dark overlord master. And he felt happy. The other dark lord was not here so his ruse had fooled the manipulative old bastard.

The last time he felt this free and happy was when Lily had invited him to a Christmas dinner with her family. They had made such a fuss over her being a witch. That her older sister Tunie stormed off to her bedroom cursing something about freaks under her breath. Leaving Lily to entertain her friend by watching the mundane box version of moving pictures with sound. They watched what Lily described as an American Christmas cartoon of a boy with a funny looking dog with a big nose that slept on top of his kennel. When the dog was happy, he would do this funny looking dance. Lily got up and did the dog's funny dance. She made her friend get up a join her. It looked very silly but it was a lot of fun to do together with his friend. Before he realized it the potion master was up, and doing the silly dog's funny dance again. He was dancing for his friend that had giving him a chance to redeem himself.

The door to his quarters opened, and his two assistants came in saw the potion master dancing. "Potion master, good, you are up, what is this dance you are doing?"

"Oh, em. It is something I do to wake up in the morning. To help get the blood flowing, and the mind active." He said thinking quickly.

"Oh in that case we will join you each morning. Anything that will help get the mind active is good, and it looks like fun." They said with a smile, and started to dance with him.

The potion master kept a straight face as he smiled in side. If only Lily could see him now.

–_- End of a flash forward -_

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Monday 9th of September 1991.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Fergus, Fawkes, Filius and Xeno had stayed at the manor after Augusta, Amelia, Minerva, Croaker, Narcissa and the other professors, returned back to Hogwarts. Fergus and Fawkes were having too great a time meeting and greeting old and very old friends, as well as making new friends. Filius had found some of his old dueling friends, and as he did not have any classes until the afternoon wanted to catch up with them.

Xeno was having the best time. After saying goodnight to Luna as she went back to Hogwarts with the other children, Xeno had been very excited meeting everyone, and talking about his favourite magical animals. He knew it was getting late when he saw the dawn approaching but he had found information with positive sighting of his creatures. He had invitations to visit his new friends from around the world, and to find and study his magical creatures. Of course there was a down side. While he had positive sighting for all his current magical creatures, he now had gathered information on twice that number of new magical creatures to find. Xeno was in heaven. Celeste would have loved this.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good night sleep. Something was troubling him but he could not remember what. As Monday was a free day at the ICW, Albus was wondering whether to continue to encourage the delegates to sign, or just pop back to the Ministry to see how Augusta was coping with the _acting_ role of Chief Witch, or pop back to Hogwarts to see how Harry was coming along. He could then start to manipulate Neville to befriend Harry, and guide him to his destiny.

Albus heard a sound that he was waiting for. His spy owl from his spy-master arrived. "You are late." Albus admonished the owl. "I am so disappointed in you, and I am afraid I cannot give you any owl treats." He said as he removed the letter from the owl's leg. The annoyed owl nipped him hard on the finger as to say _'I didn't want to touch your owl treats anyway, you MoF!'_. Albus put his bleeding finger in his mouth, he cursed the owl as it flew away. He open the report from his spy-master, and smiled as he read that his plans for Harry were coming to pass. 'Good' he thought. 'No need to visit Hogwarts'.

A second owl arrived carrying his copy of the Daily Prophet. The owl left after nipping hard two more fingers, and did not bother waiting to be paid. Boldly on the front page of the Daily Prophet, was the story of a break in at Gringotts. He smiled as he read how the Goblins were eating humble pie trying to say that Gringotts was still safe as ever, and nothing had been stolen. The vault had been emptied that morning. "Of course it had been emptied that morning. I had instructed that idiot Hagrid to let Harry see him collect the stone when he took Harry to Gringotts. Now Voldemort will have to come to Hogwarts if he wants to live again. I hope he enjoys the smell of garlic that Quirrell is using to mask the smell of decay as Quirrell's body is breaking down with Voldemort possessing him. That would make them Quirrellmort." Albus laughed to himself. "Better not call him that as I need plausible deniability after all."

All his plans were coming along fine. "Well there is no need to visit the Ministry. I will let Augusta stew in the muck of Wizengamot a little longer before I rescue her. She will be so grateful, she will have Neville do anything for the greater good. I think it is time for the new emperor to go and get his new clothes." Albus left the ICW building, and headed for the fashion houses in Paris. Nothing but the best for the new emperor.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Emma had gathered with her extend family in the special room off the hospital ward. She was lying on the bed with Dan holding her right hand. Luna was standing next to Dan holding his hand with her other hand on Emma's stomach. Hermione was holding Emma's left hand with Harry standing next to her holding her hand with his other hand on top of Luna's hand on Emma's stomach. They were in that formation to absorb any magical outburst, and protect the babies. Aurora was assisting Poppy to deal with the standard Ministry binding charm. Poppy cast the counter charm, and Emma glowed for a moment and stopped. Poppy cast the detection charm which showed that the binding were still in place. Poppy cast the counter charm again and Emma glowed for a moment and stopped.

"That bastard!" Poppy said under her breath. "Emma we need to roll you over so I can look at the back of your head." They release Emma and she rolled over. Poppy ran her fingers through Emma hair, looking closely at her scalp. And she found it. "There is a draining rune on the back of your head. This is not a standard Ministry magical core binding. I found a similar rune on your cousin Dudley's head, Harry."

"What does that mean?" Asked Dan.

"It means that we will not be able to unbound Emma's magical core today. We need Fergus to go through Emma's memories, and find out who has done what to her and Dudley. My money is on the old goat. Fergus is a little busy today but he should have time tomorrow. There is no danger to Emma or the babies, and we can try again soon."

"Thank you Poppy, we are a little disappointed. We will stay here for a little while, and then go to the Arthur room to watch what happens." Dan said as he and the children comforted Emma with a group hug.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Amelia had arrived early to her office, and started to prepare for the day. Dobby with his camera had been carefully following his subject without her noticing. Dobby's camera work was excellent, and sent a sharp clear video feed back to Video Central in the Arthur War room at Hogwarts. The communication link worked fine as Remus was able to stop Dobby from following Amelia into her bathroom but wait outside until she was showered and dressed. The other camera elves were following their respective subjects but Ronican was having a hard time with Moody. The Goblin warriors who protected the camera elves last night during the battles, were also given cameras, and sent to follow the action around Gringotts.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Amelia checked her list, and went through it twice. All available good Aurors were roster on today, and she assembled them in the operation room. "If I could have your attention. Great to see you all here. With Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts this year, it was thought to be a good idea to have a surprise training exercise on protecting Hogwarts while Dumbledore is out of the country." Amelia explained. "So I will hand you over to Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt who will explain the details." And handed the session over to Kingsley.

"Thank you Madam Bones. This exercise is to be an emergency response. When you get the call you are to drop everything, immediately go to Hogwarts, and report to me or Madam Bones. You are to bring what ever equipment you have and be ready to use it. As this is our first training exercise we will be leaving here in five minutes. You can use the floo to Hogsmeade or apparate to the apparation point south of the Hogwarts main gate. I will meet you at the front doors in 15 minutes. It is 9:30 am, your time starts now." Kingsley said and there was a rush to collect their equipment and go. Kingsley turned to Amelia and saluted her. "Good luck Amelia." And left.

Amelia took out her naughty list, went to the call room and asked the duty officer to call in these Aurors for emergency duty. They should be here for duty by 10:30 am.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Meanwhile a very happy Chief Witch was welcoming a large number of old friends. She was surprised now many Moody and Croaker could round up at such short notice. There were some she had not seen for many years while others she was surprised to find that they were still alive. She almost did not recognize Tom – Innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron as she had never seen him out side of the pub. More tea and scones appeared with sandwiches, finger food and cakes as the old friends settle in for a good long chat. She watches Moody to make sure he did not spike the punch, as she had already done that. There was a positive feeling as they remembered friends, and the good old days when they were young. When things got quiet, Maurice got up, and started to entertain them songs and stories of Harry at Hogwarts. They loved his reenactment of the wedding. Camera elf Trippet caught the whole thing in HD colour, and they did not notice a thing.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Arnold Peasegood – Ministry of Magic employee, trained hit-wizard, Obliviator for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, and to anyone else with the power or money to command his services. He was also a death eater that Amelia had uncovered with the Fluffy Confessions. He was enjoying his Monday morning with a little muggle hunting, keeping his death eater and obliviating skills in practice. His fellow death eater, Yaxley, who had been sent to gather his team, found him near a muggle holiday camp south of Blackpool, just about to go, and have his fun. Shaking his head, Yaxley said. "Just obliviate the girl, you can come back and finish her off later. We have to go. The old witch has called an emergency exercise, and everyone is on duty today."

"Damn witch. Always spoiling my fun." Arnold grumbled. "See you there." He said as Yaxley disappeared to find another Auror / death eater from his team.

Arnold arrived at the DMLE office, and found it empty as the assistants were busy in the call room calling in the off duty Aurors from the naughty list. He quietly walked into the Director's office. When he saw Madam Bones busy reading a report, and did not look up, he seized his chance to finish his fun with her instead, and then just obliviate her afterwards. It was his signature move. He did it with all the other female Aurors he was partner with. She would not remember a thing but she will be sore and sorry.

"**Incarcerous, Silencio." **

Ropes flew out of his wand, and bound Amelia. She was silenced by the second curse. Arnold waved his wand to close and lock the door. "You stupid witch, you spoiled my fun this morning so I am going to take it out of you."

To say Amelia was seething would be an understatement. To get caught by this scumbag made her feel sick.

Remus saw what was happening and called 'The Stig' to go to aid Fiery.

Arnold walked menacing toward his captive victim as he undid his belt, and was about to touch her face when he heard the portrait of Fluffy growl at him. "What, you going to release the hounds on me." He laughed. "Bad doggy..ergk"

SNAP!

**CRUNCH!**

"**You****s**** shall not harm a friend of the Great Harry Potter!"**

Arnold was shocked. He could not believe he could be rammed into the wall so hard, and slid to the floor in enormous pain with broken ribs, arms and legs.

A second snap and the ropes disappeared, and Amelia could speak. "Thank you Dobby." She said as she hugged him. "I will deal with this scumbag now."

She opened her bottom drawer, and took out her favourite pair of red high heel shoes with 4 inch stilettos heels, and put them on. With a wave of her wand the death eater was disarmed, and spread eagle on the floor. Amelia had read the part this vile thing had played in the murder of her brother's family, and what he had done to her female Aurors. She stalked over to the scumbag, and brought her shoe back ready to remove it's excuse to consider itself a male, when the door burst open, and The Stig rushed in. He quickly sized up the situation, and waved his wand to close and lock the door. Always the gentleman, Moody walked over to hold Amelia's arm so she could all her weight behind her 4 inch stilettos.

Moody counted ten hard painful kicks, and Amelia's rage had abated. That just goes to prove, counting to ten really does work to control one's rage, especially if you can kick something. Although, with those stilettos, two kicks would have done but Amelia had to get the rage out of her. Moody stuck the Gringotts post-it-note Portkey on what was left of the Obliviator, and it vanished in a red mist. With a wave of his wand what remained vanished too, as he hugged the crying witch tight.

Moody stayed in the DMLE offices as the other Aurors on the naughty list arrived, and then went into the duty room. Seeing Moody there, they decide to behaved themselves.

Yaxley came in last and looked around at this odd collection of Aurors. He noticed that Peasegood was missing. "Where is Peasegood, he should have been here?"

"He has been sent to Gringotts as something is happening there." Amelia said with satisfaction. "The next patrol of Diagon Alley will be at noon, so please make yourself comfortable. The exercise will take about three hours. You can go home when the other Aurors return. We just need you here in case something comes up."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Mi6 arrived at the departure point at 9:00 am. He was early as he used the Portkey rope Ragnok had given him, and skipped the terrible London traffic. He smiled as he saw who had come today. The team in M sections of Military Intelligence had out done themselves. Mi5 and he had asked them to gather 10 teams of ID experts, and equipment suitable to survive a nuclear electromagnetic pulse. It looked like every man and his dog had come with everything they had including the kitchen sink. There were ID teams from Military Intelligence, Royal army, navy and air force, SAS, Scotland Yard, Police and Interpol. The Americans had sent teams and a ton of equipment from the CIA, NSA, FBI, NCSI, CSI and half a dozen other sections that he did not know existed. The Mossad sent two teams as did the KGB, and surprisingly the SHIK, the secret police of Albania, though the officers were still wore their Sigurimi uniforms. It took 5 trips to move them and their equipment to a very large hall underneath Gringotts. Only half the teams were aware of magic but all had been sworn to secrecy. The American mundanes laughed when they saw the rope Portkey so Mi6 took them first, and accidentally forgot to tell them how to land. While Mi6 made a perfect landing, they unfortunately fell heavily all over the floor, and lost their breakfast. The American mundanes started to develop a respect for magic.

The Goblins provided any tables and chairs they needed, and a room for the generator. They ran a cable to the roof to set up a microwave link to the Military Intelligence headquarters. To test the equipment, the Goblins produced for processing, the bat, rat and Quirrellmort plus the Grouch and son, and later the blond vampire after he had done he walk or drag of shame through the hall of Gringotts that so upset the Toad. The Grouch, Bat and Quirrellmort were sent back to their respective cells after being processed once, while all twenty ID teams had a go processing the blond vampire, rat and the Grouch's son, before they were returned to their cells. The test verified that their equipment and systems were working. The information was sent back to MI Headquarters, and passed onto all of the support teams.

The Grouch raised a yellow flag with the Police, who would like to talk to him about the strange case of his late wife's empty unused grave. The Bat raised a red flag with Scotland Yard for an unsolved case from the 70's. The rat and Quirrellmort raised red flags for Scotland Yard, Police and Interpol, FBI, CSI, Mossad, KGB, and not surprisingly the SHIK. The blond vampire and the Grouch's son, hit the jackpot, and raised red flags with everyone. Mi6 smiled. The nuclear electromagnetic pulse shielded computers and equipment operated perfectly in the magical environment. With the processing of so many perpetrators / bad guys, a lot of security people who had devoted their lives to keep others safe, will think all of their Christmases had come at once. Mi6 called out to see if everyone was ready, and got a lot of thumbs up and cheers.

They had set up a big screen for them to watch and follow the events of the day as they happen. They all laughed watching the Toad run screaming back a long Diagon Alley. But even the battle harden professionals were shocked at the hardheartedness of the bigots, and strengthen their resolve to get the job done right.

Ten minutes later a bloody mass arrived by a Post-it-note Portkey. They watched the Goblins create the Life / Evil Deeds books of Arnold Peasegood. Then there was a rush to grab it before everyone agreed to let Mi5's team have the honour of processing the first perpetrator / bad guy. Everyone went with it after it was processed, as it did not have much time left. They followed it through the portal doorway between Gringotts and the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries and watched it go through the veil. Arnold Peasegood, death eater, AKA the remember-me-not serial rapist and murderer, raised red flags with Scotland Yard, Police, Interpol, FBI, CSI and KGB.

In the operation room of Scotland Yard, a team of detectives cheered "We finally got you."

Then the death eaters from Club Azkaban arrived by Post-it-note Portkeys. Mi5 immediately recognized the crazy _Jill the Ripper_ just from her laugh, and her sunken cold eyes. The very few witness remembered her cold crazy laugh that chilled you to the bone, and her cold dead eyes. She had suddenly disappeared ten years ago, and now they knew why. She was still alive. Now they will find out who she really is, and what other evil deeds she had done.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic Dolores Jane Umbridge was one very worried witch as she made her way along Diagon Alley to Gringotts, for her regular 10:00 am, Monday morning inspection of the Ministry Accounts. Her lap dog, Pius Thicknesse trotting beside her. She had been fanatically looking for Lucius Malfoy as the donations he provides through blackmailing Dumbledore that came from the Potter Estate, have suddenly dried up and the Ministry is quickly running out of money. With all the pure-blood bigots to be paid off, there was very little left to pay the actual staff, and fund the Ministry services. She took no notice of the Goblins outside Gringotts in Diagon Alley putting up wards to protect the surrounding building. She did not notice the camera elf Ralph who was following her, and had the job to monitoring Diagon Alley from the Ministry of Magic to Gringotts. Remus asked Ralph to stick with the Toad as there were enough camera warriors to monitor Diagon Alley and Gringotts.

She ran up the steps, and entered the door when she stopped dead as she watched Lucius, beaten and wrapped in chains, dragged across the floor by some Goblin guards. He was then taken through a door and down to be processed.

"**WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE? RELEASE LUCIUS MALFOY THIS INSTANCE."** She screamed with her face turning red.

"No he is a thief. He will suffer Goblin justice." The Goblin warrior in charge said calmly.

"_**I AM DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE, **__**UNDERSECRETARY**__** TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC. I DEMAND YOU RELEASE LUCIUS MALFOY NOW!"**_ Umbridge SHOUTED, turning bright purple.

"No he is a thief. He will suffer Goblin justice." The Goblin warrior in charge said calmly again.

Umbridge went to take out her wand, and saw the warriors start to pull out their swords. She stopped, and with great difficulty controlled her rage. She turned and ran out of Gringotts yelling _**"VILE CREATURES!"**_ and _**"CORNELIUS!"**_ all the way back to the Ministry, through the building and into the Minister's office. Where Cornelius was hosting a morning tea for all his pure-blood bigoted supporters. He thought if the Chief Witch could have a morning tea, so could he.

Ignoring all the other wizards and witches in the Minister's office she shouted. _**"CORNELIUS! THOSE VILE CREATURES HAVE CAPTURED AND BEATEN LUCIUS MALFOY!"**_

"Calm down Dolores, what are you shouting about." Cornelius said.

"**I WENT TO CHECK THE MINISTRY ACCOUNTS AT GRINGOTTS, AS I USUALLY DO MONDAY MORNING, AND THERE WAS LUCIUS MALFOY. WRAPPED IN CHAINS, BEATEN AND DRAGGED ACROSS THE FLOOR LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT. I DEMANDED THEY RELEASE HIM AT ONCE. THE VILE CREATURES REFUSED, AND DREW THEIR SWORDS!"**

"**WHAT!. THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"** The pure-blood bigots cried out. **"DO SOMETHING CORNELIUS!" **

"BUT WHAT CAN I DO?"

"SEND THE AURORS TO MARCH ON GRINGOTTS, AND STORM THE PLACE!"

"BUT WITH THE BUGET CUTS THERE IS ONLY THIRTY AURORS ON DUTY ON A MONDAY! WE WILL NEED A LOT MORE. THERE IS NO TIME TO CALL THEM ALL IN. YOU WILL HAVE TO COME WITH US."

"WHAT IS IN IT FOR **US**?"

"**WHAT?** Lucius is your friend?"

"Lucius is a fool that has got himself caught by the Goblins. Why risk our necks for him?"

"What do you want?"

"We want our share of the Potter Fortune. That manipulative old fool Dumbledore is going to keep it all for himself. He is not Chief Warlock any more, and he is out of the country. We want our share now."

"But Harry Potter is alive. He is at Hogwarts."

"A mere technicality. Dumbledore is not there, and the boy could have a little accident."

Cornelius was shocked at the cold hardheartedness of these bigots. Umbridge pulled him aside. "Cornelius, the ministry is almost bankrupt. We need the Potter fortune now. Tell them what they want to hear, and we can make sure the Ministry gets the lion share. Leave me to deal with Potter!"

A chill ran down Cornelius's spine. These were monsters. "Very well, an equal share to every wizard or witch who comes to Gringotts with us today." He nodded to Umbridge. "Go and get the Aurors, and we will meet in the Atrium. Be ready to march in 30 minutes."

The pure-bloods cheered as they rushed off. The Minister had said an equal share to every wizard or witch who went to Gringotts. So they quickly called their house elves to order their greedy families and children to come, and get their share. The more that went, the easier to crush the Goblins like they must have done last time. The Potter fortune was still immense, even after what Dumbledore had failed to steal, and had grown to mythical proportions. Even if thousands of pure-blood witches and wizards had a share, they would still get millions of galleons each.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Remus and Sirius were monitoring the live video feed, and made some quick changes. They asked the goblin camera warriors to monitor Gringotts and Diagon Alley. That freed up Ralph to stay with the Toad, and they asked Brucey to follow Fudge. An unexpected event had occurred, and they needed to keep a handle on it.

"Bastards!" Fergus said to sum up the mood in the Arthur room. "If they are ready to go in 30 minutes, they will be leaving the Ministry at 11:00 am. An hour early."

"Gringotts is ready for them now." Ragnok said over his mirror. "We need to order the mercenaries to attack at 11:15 am. And have the prank wards set up now."

"I will order the mercenaries now." Narcissa said as she copied Lucius hand writing, and wrote out on the parchment, the instructions to the death eater mercenaries that Lucius had organized. They were ordered to Portkey into the lane next to Gringotts, and be ready to attack a large crowd of wizards and witches at 11:15 am in front of Gringotts.

Sirius sent the two trained Aurors to setup the prank ward outside the Ministry. They called back on their mirror that it was ready, ten minutes later.

"The prank ward across the lane way is ready." Ragnok said. "And the ID teams from Mi5 and Mi6 are here, and ready to go. They have processed the Grouches, blond vampire, bat, rat and Quirrellmort. Oh and Peasegood has arrived and been processed. He was the first to go through the veil. Remind me never to piss off Amelia. There was not much of him left."

"So we are still good to go." Fergus said to encourage everyone as they heard a muffle cheer from Augusta's mirror for the news that Peasegood was gone. "Sirius and Remus, keep a close eye on Fudge, and particularly the Toad."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After everyone had left the Minister's office, Brucey followed Fudge into the Minister's bathroom, and watched him, alternating between bring up his breakfast, and just sitting on his gold plated throne. Bemoaning what had he done to deserve this. Twenty-five minutes later he washed his face, tidies his clothes and went to the Atrium. He was shocked to see so many greedy pure-blood witches and wizards.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Ralph followed the Toad to the DMLE offices, where the Toad gave Amelia and Moody a disgusting glare. She signaled for Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, Tarquin McTavish and Thaddeus Thurkell to follow her to an empty office. She waved her wand to lock the door, and put up silencing ward. Fortunately Ralph was right behind her, and took up a position to see the whole room.

"The vile Goblins have captured Lucius Malfoy. Cornelius is mounting a rescue mission with brave pure-blood witches and wizards, and all these Aurors to leave the Atrium at 11:00 am to march on Gringotts. They will force the Goblins to release Lucius, and to hand over the Potter fortune. Half of the fortune is to go the Ministry, and half to be shared equally with every brave pure-blood witch and wizard who joins Cornelius's noble rescue mission. For the Goblins to hand over the fortune, Harry Potter must be dead. Dumbledore is out of the country, so Hogwarts is unprotected. How many junior death eaters do we have?"

"There is 62 junior death eaters at a training camp in Wales. They have just finished their summer training, and were getting ready for some muggle raids this week. They are ready for some action, and there is five trolls we control from a family near the school." Yaxley said.

"Good, there are 25 Dementors in the Ministry dungeon. Here is the charmed control crystal. Take the Dementors, trolls and junior death eaters and attack Hogwarts. Kill Harry Potter and the filthy Mudbloods, but don't harm any good pure-bloods except for those disgusting blood traitors. Do it now! Do it quickly! Harry Potter must die. Don't fail me!" The Toad ordered.

Yaxley took the Dementor controlling crystal. "Very well, I will bring the Dementors, McTavish and Thurkell, you go and bring the junior death eaters to the north side of Hogwarts away from Hogsmeade. Rowle, you go, and get Walden Macnair then collect our trolls. Macnair knows where they are. Wait for us with the junior death eaters. Go as quickly as you can." The wizards nodded. The Toad releases the wards, and opens the door.

The wizards left to go their way, as the Toad sneered at Amelia and Moody. Then turning to the remaining Aurors from the naughty list. "Gather your equipment, and come with me." She said. Ignoring Amelia and Moody, she led them out to the Atrium.

Sirius asked Ralph to follow Yaxley, and to be very careful. The Dementors will be the last to get to the rendezvous point, and will determine how much time they had.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Bastards!" Fergus said to sum up the darkening mood in the Arthur room. "Why can't they just all go to Gringotts like good little greedy pure-blood bigots? Dude, how many Aurors do you have, and long will it take to get the Dementors here?"

"We have 40 Aurors, and if they use a ministry Portkey, the Dementors would be here in maybe an hour?"

"**Damn!"**

"What are Dementors?" Harry asked.

"They are your worst nightmare, Harry." Sirius said shaking.

"Minerva, we need to lock down the school, and go into battle mode. You know the charm. You have always wanted to use it. Bring all the students into the Great Hall where they can be best protected. Blinky is in the forbidden forest so that side of the castle is protected. That leaves only the main gate for them to attack. Focus our defense there. I hope everyone has been practicing their Patronus charm."

"Yes Fergus." Said Harry, Hermione and Luna together as they held hands, and cast their Patronuses. The shimmering creatures were like a wave of joy, and lifted everyone spirits.

"Good Harry, let's see what you can make happen now."

"Do you think we will win Fergus?" Emma asked.

"Spectacularly. Emma. Never doubt a Harry Happening. It will work out in the end. Somehow."

"Milord."

"Yes Sir Nicholas."

"I request permission to raise the battle standards. There was a large overseas contingent of ghost riders including cavalry regiments to the Headless Hunt this summer. They will rally to our aid."

"Very well Sir Nicholas. Raise the battle standards. Set yourselves in array on the Quidditch pitch."

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington went to collect the very old Hogwarts battle ensign, and raised it on the flagpole on the Astronomy Tower. He then went to see Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore. The bearded ghost; leader of the Headless Hunt.

In an effort to drum up new members, Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore had arranged for headless hunts for ghost riders who still had their heads but had died in battle. This summer headless hunt had attracted ghost riders from around Britain and the world; including the Light Dragoons, 17th Lancers, and the Hussars, under the command of Major General the Earl of Cardigan. Together with the Royal Irish Dragoon Guards, the 5th Dragoon Guards, the 6th Inniskilling Dragoons and the Scots Greys, commanded by Major General James Yorke Scarlett. Also the Australian 4th Light Horse Brigade, and the 7th Cavalry Regiment of the United States Army.

Unfortunately as Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington had not died in battle, so he still did not fulfill their requirements, and of course, was excluded again. But he valiantly put aside his disappointment as Hogwarts was in danger, and needed all the help she could get.

They heard Ragnok on the mirror, promised to come just as soon as he could. As Minerva's voice echo through the school, instructing the students to immediately go the Great Hall. The students left their classes and dormitories, and walked calmly, along the hallways to the Great Hall. The students in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout and Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, ran back to the castle as fast as they could.

When most had arrived in the great hall, Professor McGonagall cried out. **"Piertotum Locomator!"**

And all along the corridor the statues and suits of armor jumped down from their plinths, and from the echoing crashes from the floors above and below, Harry knew that their fellows throughout the castle had done the same.

"**Hogwarts is threatened!"** shouted Professor McGonagall. **"Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!"**

Clattering and yelling, the horde of moving statues stampeded past, some of them smaller, others larger than life. There were animals too, and the clanking suits of armor brandished swords and spiked balls on chains. They marched towards the main entrance, and set themselves in array across the stone causeway to the castle. Dude lead his Aurors to the main entrance as they watch the castle go into battle mode, and the air tingled with magic as more wards went up protecting the school. If the Dementors got in the school was doomed.

The main gates closed.

Then there was quiet.

Only the sound of the wind.

While they waited.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Toad proudly led the Aurors from the naughty list into the Atrium, and was hearten by sight of the sheer number of good brave noble pure-blood wizards and witches that will make a stand for everything that is right and proper in the magical world. Every proud pure-blood supremacist bigot was there. Though she was not too sure of the wizard with the golden hair, big smile that sparkled and bright robes. He looked to be more comfortable to be on the cover of Witch Weekly but he was telling stories of the last Goblin rebellion that he had single handedly crushed. For details please buy his books.

The Toad was very happy with the Aurors she had brought with her. She knew that they were all either death eaters or pure-blood supremacist bigots, and would obey her every command. She did not think it strange but was glad she did not have to deal with that goody two shoes Shacklebolt. Oh how she hated him. She ordered five of the Aurors to protect the rear, and _encourage_ everyone to stay together. It would not do for any to chicken out.

Then she led the rest to the Aurors to Fudge, and with a loud voice.**"To Gringotts and Glory!" **

What she really meant was _'To Gringotts and __Greed /__ Money'_ but the fool greedy bigots cheered anyway as they followed Fudge, the Toad and Aurors out of the Ministry, and into Diagon Alley. Onwards to Gringotts and money and greed and doom, followed closely by Brucey.

As the last of them crossed the prank ward, and walked down Diagon Alley they were quietly joined by two friendly escorts.

"Fluffy and Puffy have joined the parade." Luna called out when she saw them on the big screen.

"The Toad has left the building!" Fergus said as he saw them going down Diagon Alley. That was the signal for Team Spook and Team Stig to start the purge of the Ministry.

"**Showtime!"** Fergus said.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Very well, that is the signal. We can finally finish this. You all have your list and your partner. Stay together. Watch each other's backs. Purge the filth from this Ministry. Stun anyone you find that is on the list, and give them to your team leader. Team Spook will start in the Department of Mysteries, and work their way up. Team Stig will start on this floor, and work your way down. Make Harry proud. Good luck, and may Merlin be with you." Augusta said to the old Aurors and hit wizards and witches before her. The 'pick-me-potion' she used to spike the punch had made them feel years younger, and put a gleam in their eyes and a spring in their step. They were all revved up to go to finally finish the job. Particularly after hearing what Harry has done to Hogwarts. Maurice was a wonderful story teller, and had kept them entertained.

"For Harry!" They cried. Team Spook used the floo to go to his office, and Team Stig walked out of the Chief Witch's office, eager to get started.

"Charis, you are in charge of the office. Keep the doors locked, and warded. Maurice come with me."Augusta said as Maurice nodded, and Charis and Eileen saluted her. She made her way to the DMLE office, and wrapped Amelia in her arms. "It is okay now, Stig, go to your team." Stig nodded as he handed Amelia over to Augusta.

"This office has been cleared. Keep the door locked, and warded and you will be safe." The Stig said as he left with his camera elf Ronican, and locked the door.

"Take Madam Bones, and go to your family Chief Witch. You have done your duty, and now let us do ours." Said Gawain Robards – Head duty officer of the Auror Office.

Augusta nodded, and Gawain and the other assistants saluted them as she lead Amelia and Maurice to the fireplace in Amelia's office. Augusta threw the floo power into the fireplace. "Headmistresses Office Hogwarts!" But instead of green flames they were red.

"Hogwarts has been locked down." Amelia said and thought for a moment. "Fawkes!"

There was a ball of flames in the room as Maurice moved to hug the two witches with Dobby and Trippet. A moment later and they were gone. Fawkes took them straight to the Arthur Room where they got a heroine's welcome when they flamed through. But Augusta was only looking for one set of eyes, and Neville was cheering the loudest.

"That's my Gran!" He yelled as he fought his way to hug her.

"Way to go aunty!" Susan yelled as ran to hug her. "Love the shoes!"

"You were amazing, Dobby!" Harry yelled as he and Hermione ran to hug him, and Luna hugged Trippet. Sirius and Remus came across to congratulate their camera elves for the incredible job they were doing, and Dobby for going above the call of duty. Then they were off to video the scene, and situation at Hogwarts.

Emmeline and Aurora went to hug Maurice, and thank him. They had watch enthralled on the big screen, as he had reenacted Aurora's wedding to entertain the guests at the Chief Witch's tea party, with Tom the innkeeper, and a blushing Doris Crockford standing in for the bride and groom, and Augusta marring them. Even Remus had a tear in his eye as Maurice had conjured up the same wedding dress, and Tom scrubbed up well and had never looked so handsome.

Aurora asked Maurice as Augusta joined them. "Whose wedding rings did you use? They looked beautiful."

"Well Aurora, that is the thing about magic." Explained Augusta. "It is all about emotion. When two people love each other, and say the wedding vows with all their heart. Magic will do the rest. Those two lost their family in the war against Grindelwald, and have been sweet on each for years but never got around to it."

"What? You married them for real?" Augusta just gave her a wicked grin. "When will they realize that they are married?"

"They did when they tried to take the rings off. Tom rose to the occasion, kissed his bride, and swept her off to the honeymoon suite of the Leaky Cauldron." Augusta said as she made two marks in the air with her finger, and wondered just how protective Moody was of Amelia.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Ragnok was watching the parade on his big screen in his office. It was twice as big than he expected. He signaled to his warriors, and they rushed to their positions. Ragnok with a small honour guard went to stand on the steps of Gringotts as the last bystanders were ushered to safety. The anti-Portkey wards were ready to go up. He could see the Toad and Fudge in front of the parade. They will be here very soon. He smiled when he saw Fluffy and Puffy at the back. Things were going to get very interesting.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

McTavish and Thurkell apparated into the Junior Death Eater camp. An old property Lucius had claimed after the family fell victim to a death eater raid. The junior death eaters were death eaters who were unable to take on the dark mark because the dark lord was missing. So they had a tattoo of the dark mark on their left arm. They were looked down upon by the hard core marked death eaters. This drove them to try harder, and they were ruthless. McTavish and Thurkell called them together, and told them they were going on a raid and the Portkey was leaving in thirty minutes. They quickly got them up, and moving gathering their wands, robes, masks and daggers. They told them not to worry about food as they will be eating lunch in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. McTavish turned a length of rope into a Portkey while he waited.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Minerva mirror was vibrating, and calling out "Pussy, Here Pussy".

"Charms? Where are you?"

"I stayed at the manor talking to my old dueling mates, and Harry's champions. We have been watching all this on the big screens. As soon as we realized that Harry was in danger we decided to come to Hogwarts to help protect Harry."

"That is great Filius. How long will you be?"

"We knew Hogwarts would be locked down so we arrived by Portkey just to the south. We should be there in ten minutes. Oh, and we have brought some friends from the manor."

"Great Filius, how many friends?"

"All of them."

"All?"

"All."

"Come as fast as you can Filius and we will open the main gate."

"I can see the turrets of the castle. You will be able to hear us soon."

"Did he say hear?" Fergus asked.

"Yes he did."

A door appeared in the wall of the Arthur Room; Minerva went to opened it, and walked out onto a large balcony. Everyone followed her out with Harry wearing Fergus on his head.

"Shh. Quiet everyone." Minerva said.

Then they heard it. Faint at first. But it was the sound of pipes and drums. Bagpipes playing 'Scotland the brave.' The sound moved Minerva to tears, and stirs her Scottish blood and spirit.

Then they saw Filius marching like the very model of a modern major general, as he came around the bend in the road from Hogsmeade. Following him were ten marching bagpipes and drums playing themselves. Then came Harry's Champions, and the Goblin warriors from the continent, Asia, the Americas wearing their cowboy hats and South Pacific. Following them were the warriors of the Woodland Realm Elves in their bright shiny armour, with the dwarf warriors.

"Open the gates!" Minerva cried as the others started to cheer. The gates opened by themselves to let Filius, and the warriors in. The Aurors on the causeway saw Filius and the warriors, and started to cheer which brought the children out from the Great Hall to join in welcoming them.

And still they came around the bend. Warriors of the Native Magical races, Centaurs, Elves, Dwarfs, Gnomes, Vampires and Werewolves. The whole International Brigade had come to protect Hogwarts, and keep Harry safe. The warriors of the fairies had come to keep their Moon-eyes safe as well. The gates closed as the last of the warriors marched through.

"Harry, we will have to go to have a council of war with the commanders, and set the battle in array. Minerva and Dan. Please hold onto Harry. Fawkes can you please flame us to the end of the causeway." Fergus said. Fawkes jumped onto Harry's shoulder and flamed them to the end of the causeway. Hermione and Luna came too as they would never let Harry go.

The commanders gathered to them. "Fergus, what are we facing here?" Lucian asked.

"The forbidden forest is protected by Blinky, so with the wards up, the only way in is through the main gates. The death eaters have five trolls, 4 death eaters and about 60 junior death eaters plus 25 Dementors."

"25 Dementors? They mean business. What a junior death eater?" Gabriel said.

"With 25 Dementors they really mean to wipe out the school. The junior death eaters are recent recruits who don't have a proper dark mark. To make up for that, they are nasty, viscous and ruthless. They have something to prove. They will use the trolls to break through the gates, and then as shields to protect the death eaters until they can get within spell fire range."

"We can stop the trolls from charging with our spears and arrows. If we raise up two earth barriers either side of this field for cover and protection, and set up a killing zone just inside the gates." Legolas offered.

"Good idea. Legolas. The leading death eater will have a crystal to control the Dementors. Until we get that, we have to use a herd of Patronuses to keep the Dementors at bay."

"Good. Once the trolls are down we focus on taking out the head death eater so they can not order the Dementors to attack." Gimli said.

"I concur." Said Sanguini.

The commanders considered the plan. "Are we in agreement." Fergus asked.

The commanders nodded and cried "For Harry!" And returned to their units. They quickly raised the earth barriers, and took cover to wait for the attack. Fawkes flamed them back to the balcony, and the students returned to the Great Hall.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

They stood on the balcony, watching the preparations for the defense of Hogwarts. There was Filius proudly keeping their spirits up leading his marching bagpipes and drums band, playing all the great bagpipe marching tunes.

Then quietly Fergus recited.

"Familiar in his mouth as household words-

Harry the King, Bedford and Exeter,

Warwick and Talbot, Salisbury and Gloucester-

Be in their flowing cups freshly rememb'red.

This story shall the good man teach his son;

And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by,

From this day to the ending of the world,

But we in it shall be remembered-

We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;

For he to-day that sheds his blood with me.

Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile,

This day shall gentle his condition;

And gentlemen in England now-a-bed

Shall think themselves accurs'd they were not here,

And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks

That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day."

.

"Fergus? You have read Shakespeare?" Hermione asked.

"Read? I have met him. Nice chap. Where do you think he got the idea for 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' from? I helped him with some stories of the Battle of Agincourt."

"Don't tell me you were there?" Augusta asked.

"When you have a phoenix as a familiar, the world really is your oyster. That charge was magnificent but such a waste. France was never the same afterwards"

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Ragnok smiled as the Toad and Fudge crossed the boundary onto Goblin soil. The anti-Portkey and anti-apparition wards went up after the mercenaries arrived in the lane, to stop them from escaping. Ragnok waited as they came closer.

- Wishing for a friend -

Bloodfang was a proud warrior, very happy with his performance last night against the hell hounds. His bravery then now gave him his position to lead his unit of warriors into the lane to block any escape of the mercenaries. Then Bloodfang smelt a familiar burnt brimstone smell, and turned around. Standing next to him was Rudolph with a mischievous grin and Vixen. Rudolph moved ahead, down wind of Bloodfang and made a long loud sound of a V12 jag roaring. It was not silent nor odorless nor colourless, and seems to be heavier than air as the pungent cloud floated slowly towards the entrance of the lane where the mercenaries had arrived by Portkey. Vixen turned up her nose, and clouted Rudolph behind the ear with her paw.

The mercenaries hid in the shadows as the angry mob of witches and wizards marched pass the lane. When the last of the mob past, the mercenaries jumped up, and charged forward firing killing curses into the mob. The mob panicked, and surged forward. The mercenaries reached the entrance of the lane, just as Fluffy and Puffy got there. Puffy filled her lungs, and unleashed her fiery breath down the lane. The mercenaries never had a chance as the flames reached Rudolph's effort.

"_**KARBOOM"**_

The lane erupted into a enormous fireball that shook Gringotts, and mushroomed into the sky. Bloodfang and his warriors cast flame shields to protect themselves, the camera warrior and Rudolph and Vixen.

When the fireball was gone, and the lane had cooled a little, Rudolph and Vixen jumped over the bodies of the 50 mercenaries, and joined up with Fluffy and Puffy to block any escape of the mob. Bloodfang lead his warriors forward to stun and disarmed the mercenaries, and stuck the post-it-note Portkeys on them, and started to clear the lane. Bloodfang shook his head; Puffy had taken out 50 heavily armed death eater mercenaries with one blow, and just a little help from her friend Rudolph. It would be very interesting if those two teamed up for final battle.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Power-that-be watched with great interest as the noisy mob of pure-blood supremacist bigots and death eaters came down Diagon Alley, and Hades' pets went into action. Fluffy and Puffy following along behind the mob. Rudolph and Vixen in the lane waiting for the mercenaries. Donner and Blitzen blocking Diagon Alley past Gringotts, cutting off that escape route. Tempestas was still feeling the love as she handed out all the little lightning bolts she had been stockpiling. Then Hades, Death, The Grim Reaper and all the other gods of the male persuasion snigger at Rudolph effort, and laugh and giggle with glee at the fireball. The Power-that-be rolled her eyes, what is it with boys, farts and fire?

Tempestas cried out. "Forget about the silly boys. Girls, it is **showtime**. Let the bastards have it. For Harry!"

"For Harry!" They cried back and loosed hell. The boys quickly recovered, and started to throw down their lightning bolts. Zapping the greedy bigots, left, right and center. Like shooting fish in a barrel.

The Power-that-be watched as the Toad looked up, and raised her hand with the middle finger.

"The Toad is giving you the finger!" Fate cried out.

"Well I can give her the finger too!" And the Power-that-be made a thrusting move with her finger, and a giant very female finger appeared directly over the Toad who looked up in shock. The finger came down crushing the Toad into the cobblestones with a twist, chipping the nail. "Damn I have chipped a nail. Damn Toad."

They ran out of lightning bolts, and Fudge was the last one to be zapped. "Great, I have finished my list. Thanks for all your help." Tempestas said to the other powers.

"Any time, Tempestas. Thanks for letting us help. It is the most excitement we have had in centuries." Fortuna said, with the three Fates. "It has helped us get our lists up to date too."

The power-that-be watched as Ragnok cried "Respect." And stripped the bigots of their dignity. The Ragnok looked up, and saluted them. She smiled and waved. The magical world had changed for the better. They moved their focus to Hogwarts to watch what happens there.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Ragnok saw the killing curses come out of the lane, the mob screamed, and surge forward. Then Puffy blew flames into lane, and ignited that fireball, that shook Gringotts. Then the heavens opened up, and rained hell on the greedy bigots and death eaters. Lightning was zapping the bigots left right and center. They tried to throw down their wands, and surrender but it did not save their greedy hides as the lightning continued to fall.

Then the Toad looked up, raised her hand and middle finger. A shadow of a giant female finger appeared above her, then came down, and crushed her into the cobblestones of Diagon Alley with a twist that chipped a nail. Fudge was the last to be hit by lightning, as he tried to find a place to hide.

"**Respect!"** Cried Ragnok, and their clothes vanished as they were disarmed and stunned. The Goblin warriors surged out of Gringotts and the building opposite, and started to stick post-it-notes Portkeys on the greedy fools. Ragnok looked up to salute the heavens and thank them for this victory.

With their work here done, the hell hounds and dragon nodded to Ragnok, and flamed out to where they were needed next.

It took half an hour to Portkey the remains away, and another hour to clean up the mess. Except there was no way to get crushed Toad out of the cobblestones. That stain would stay there forever. So Ragnok put a litter bin over it for now, and decided to owl order one of those outdoor street toilet that he had seen in Paris, and charge it to the Toad's vaults.

Two hours later Gringotts was open for business as though nothing had happen.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Remus called out. "The Toad and Fudge have just cross over into Goblin soil. The Battle for Gringotts is about to go down." They moved inside and watched the battle on the big screen as Remus and Sirius switched between cameras in real time. All the boys cackled, chortled and chuckled at Rudolph's effort, and awed and giggled with glee at the fireball. While the girls just rolled their eyes. Then the lightning started raining hell on the bigots and death eaters, and they were amazed when the camera showed Ragnok and his honour guard quietly standing resolute on the steps of Gringotts while all hell rained down around them. Everyone cheered when the Toad got squished into the cobblestones, and Fudge was finally zapped with all the other bigots. Then Ragnok voice cried out. "Respect!" And everyone clapped and cheered. The battle for Gringotts was over. The battle had lasted six minutes, the power of the death eaters, and pure-blood supremacist bigots laid down in the dust of the cobblestones of Diagon Alley. They called Warrior on the mirror to congratulate him on the victory, and asked him to come when he is was able.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Their attention was drawn back outside to the battlefield when they heard Hagrid call out, and saw six fireballs burst in the middle.

"Fluffy! Look it is Fluffy come again to defend Hogwarts, and she has brought her friends. Oh my. A dragon. Fluffy you brought me a great big beautiful black dragon." Hagrid called out as he ran towards them.

"Quick Fawkes, flame us to Hagrid. We have to get his friends under cover before they are spotted." Fergus said to Fawkes sitting on Harry's shoulder. Fawkes flamed Fergus and Harry with Hermione and Luna in tow, to Hagrid. "Hagrid! Quickly get them under cover. Take Fluffy and Puffy, and put them under cover behind the wall on the left. Rudolph, Vixen, Donner and Blitzen, so glad to see you. Please take cover behind the wall on the right." The hell hounds and dragon moved to take cover behind the earth barrier. Thought Fluffy and Puffy duck their heads behind the barrier, and adopted the 'If I can't see you, you can't see me' principle to hiding. But they were both black, and faded into the background. Fawkes returned them to balcony.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

McTavish, Thurkell and the Junior Death Eaters traveled by Portkey to the rendezvous point, a mile to the north of Hogwarts. Twenty minutes later they were joined by Rowle, Macnair and their trolls. They had tried to take a short cut through the forbidden forest but the trolls refused point blank, to go anywhere near it so they had to take the long way round.

Five minutes later Yaxley arrive with the Dementors. Using the control crystal protected the death eaters from the Dementors, but the trolls were not happy to see them.

"Yaxley, what took you so long?" McTavish said, getting hungry and frustrated after waiting half an hour.

"The Dementors would not settle, and hold the Portkey." Yaxley said angrily. He hated using Dementors as they would try to pretend to be your best friend, and then kiss you when you got too close. He always wonders why Fudge would have two Dementor as body guards. He thought Fudge had size issues.

"Yaxley, the trolls refuse to go anywhere near the forbidden forest. We will have to use the main gate." Macnair said.

"Refused?"

"Yeah, something in the forbidden forest has them really spooked." Rowle said.

"Very well. To the main gate and hurry. We have wasted enough time, and I am getting hungry."

They quickly marched to the main gates to find them locked, and they could feel the wards humming. "Break open the gates!" Yaxley ordered the trolls. They went, and started to pound on the gates.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After 15 minutes of heavy pounding on the gates, Fergus said to Minerva. "Pussy, the wards are too strong, and they can't break through. If you don't open the gates we are going to be here all day."

Minerva nodded then asked. "Should we wait for Ragnok?"

"No. He has fought his battle, and we have to fight this one. They have less than 100. We number more than a thousand with 500 of the best warriors in the world plus ghost riders, Aurors, statues, armour, four hell hounds, a Cerberus, a dragon, and Harry. We have more ghost riders rallying to our standard all the time. Even with the Dementors they don't have a snowball chance in hell. We must finish this today. We must finish this now!"

Minerva looked at Augusta who nodded, then Amelia who also nodded with a growing confident smile. "Lady Hogwarts, please release the lock on the main gates but make it look like they have broken through. Closed them after they have entered."

"Well, everyone, ready to cast your Patronuses on three"

"One." Think happy thoughts.

"Two." Think real happy thoughts.

"Three!" Think really real happy thoughts.

"Expecto Patronum." A big silver grim with a huge mischievous smile.

"Expecto Patronum." A large silver Cheshire Cat with a big grin and spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry, Hermione and Luna opened their eyes and saw a silver stag, doe and unicorn.

"Expecto Patronum." A large silver wolf and a cute fox.

Encouraged by the joy of the Patronuses around them, the others took out their wands and cried. **"Expecto Patronum"** And a vulture, badger, coyote, a Cavalier King Charles Cocker Spaniel, four big cats of lethal intent, a big St. Bernard dog with a whiskey barrel, a Common Welsh Green and a whole variety of weird and wonderful silver creatures appeared out of the wands of the witches and wizard including students. Many had never cast a Patronus, but today of all days, anything was possible. Even Hagrid managed to cast a Patronus with his pink umbrella. Have a guest which one it was. He had never been happier.

"Go. Take cover with the hell hounds, and be ready to charge."

The Patronuses moved to their positions on either side of the field. Their present cheered the warriors waiting for the battle to start.

Sir Nicholas returned to the balcony, sitting on his ghost white charger. "The ghost cavalry have responded magnificently, and the Bloody Baron is setting them in array on the Quidditch pitch, Milord."

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas. Be ready to sound _'the advance at a trot'_ when we open fire. That will move the ghost cavalry into position ready to charge."

Sir Nicholas nodded, and took on the look of grim determination of one who had waited all his life for this moment. Luna went to him to tuck her handkerchief into his gauntlet, and blew him a kiss. Sir Nicholas saluted to her, and gave her a winning grin.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The troll started to pound the gates again when the gates flew open.

The trolls led the way in with the junior death eater pushing them, and the Dementors close behind. They did not notice the gates closing themselves.

"**Charge! Charge, damn you, charge!"** Cried Yaxley pushing the trolls in front.

"**Fire!"** Cried Fergus.

Sir Nicholas sounded the 'commence fire' call on his bugle, and then 'the advance at a trot'. The call was repeated by six other bugles. The warriors loosed their arrows and spears, and rained hell on the charging trolls, death eaters and Dementors. The sun was blotted out for a moment by the arrows and spears. Volley after volley they fired.

The trolls, death eaters and Dementors, only got 100 feet from the gate when it suddenly went dark as all hell hit them. Two trolls, and the four death eaters who had ran in front of the trolls, were killed instantly, while two more trolls cried out in agony, laid down and surrendered. They were the lucky ones.

The death eaters felt fear. Hogwarts was supposed to be undefended. They could only see a thin line of purple Auror robes across the causeway. Where did hell come from? With the trolls down, their charge was stopped dead. They only had to wait a moment before it got ten times worst.

The last biggest troll looked like a pin cushion, as it cried out in agony, and driven mad with pain, turn and trample Yaxley, smashing the crystal controlling the Dementors. Suddenly free of control, the Dementors smelt the fear of the death eaters. The ministry used the control crystal to slow down, and retard the action of the Dementors. So that the kiss would last for up to a minute. Without the control crystal, and in a blood-lust, a Dementor can very painfully, strip out a soul in under two seconds flat. The arrows hurt them but the scent of fear drove them wild. They swooped down on the death eaters, to kiss them. To kiss them all.

"**Cease fire! Charge!"** Cried Fergus.

Sir Nicholas sounded the 'cease fire' call. Then with a cheer cried "For Harry!" He sounded the 'charge' on his bugle as he urged his faithful steed forward, leaped off the balcony and charged down the side of the castle. Hoofs striking firelight from the flint stones every stride. Sounding the charge, and never shifted in the saddle. He did not draw the bridle until safe at the bottom of that terrible decent. It was grand to watch that horseman ride.

The call was repeated, and they heard a low rumble as the massed ghost cavalry from the Quidditch pitch charged forward into court yard. The narrow causeway was blocked by the stone warriors but the one hundred foot wide chasm was no barrier for the ghost cavalry as they jumped it and the Aurors with a roar of Yippee ki-yay.

With the death eaters before them, they gave their warhorses their heads, and roared their war cries. Waving their swords, spears, and lances. Sir Nicholas in the lead where the true Gryffindor would be, still sounding the charge, and sword drawn. The Bloody Baron, the Slytherin House ghost screaming blue murder waving his sword, riding beside him with the grey lady's handkerchief tucked into his gauntlet. No upstart mob of death eaters was going to attack Hogwarts on their watch.

The warriors jumped up with the Aurors, statues, suits of armour, and cheered and yelled and roared. They charged forward with the Patronuses, hell hounds and dragon leading in the front. A full Highland Charge. Minerva and the others watched in awe as the ground shook, and the charge thunder down.

The death eaters heard the rumble, the war cries, cheers, a deafening roar, and saw the charging ghost cavalry, all the warriors with their shields, swords, and spears, jump up, and charge with the Aurors, statues, suits of armour, silver Patronuses, hell hounds, and a.

And a big black dragon!

All the death eaters only had one common thought going through their small troll size mind.

_'Oh. Shit!'_

But their fear was turned into utter dread as their felt the cold chill of the Dementors behind them. Their eyes went black as the Dementors covered their faces, and the last thing they heard was their own scream of agony as their souls were ripped out.

The Patronuses got there first with the ghost cavalry, and forced the Dementors back towards the gates where they were trapped. But they were too late to spare any of the death eaters from their well deserved fate. Only the two trolls who surrendered, lived. The hell hounds, and dragon launched themselves pass the ghost cavalry, and Patronuses, into the Dementors, ripping them to shreds, and eating them. Reminding Hagrid of a certain red hair Slytherin. But even they were not that bad.

By the time the charging warriors had reached the trolls, it was all over, and they cheered their victory with the ghost cavalry.

Then the last Dementor broke free of the Patronuses, and flew for it life. Puffy saw it, and launched herself after it. The Dementor was trapped by Hogwarts' wards. It flew as fast as it could, and dodged and twisted and feigned like a snitch. Puffy showed how a real dragon could fly. The warriors, Aurors, ghosts and everyone including the students watch in awe as the big black dragon chased the Dementor around the castle. Only a truly great seeker could ever hope to out fly a dragon. Soon the Dementor was exhausted, and just fell. Puffy spat out a flame, and ate it, two feet from the ground after a two hundred foot dive. Then did a barrel roll, and flipped over for a perfect reverse four point landing. Everyone clapped and cheered as the last Dementor was gone, and Puffy the showoff, took a bow.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Everyone in the Arthur Room was cheering, and congratulating Harry and Fergus, including Merlin, King Arthur, and his knights, and the founders who had come and watch on the big screens.

"Come along Harry, the battle is over, and we have won. But to win the war, we must now win the peace. It looks like three trolls are dead, and two may be wounded. Give the three dead trolls to your champions. They can prepare them for the feast tonight with the help of the werewolves and vampires."

"What? Are they going to eat them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course. Those funny little salutations the Goblins greet each other with, about what would happen to their enemies, are actually true. You used to be able to order a troll steak in the wild game restaurants. Though troll has not been on the menu since they became endangered. So they will not be wasted, and they are an acquired taste."

"Taste like walrus which tastes like fatty pork." Luna added, remembering her travels with her father.

"Oh." Said Harry and Hermione and thought they would be careful what they ate tonight. Not that the idea of eating troll bother them but the idea of 'what you eat today, walks and talks tomorrow'. That would explain some of the not so nice people they have met.

"Have the Goblin healers try to heal the two wounded trolls, and remove the controlling charms the death eaters put on them. Then ask Hagrid to could take them back to their family, and if he could ask them to go deeper into the mountains." Harry nodded.

"Pussy, if you could adjust the wards so Dude can Post-it-note Portkey the death eaters away to Gringotts. Now Harry, congratulate your commanders, champions and warriors. Ask after any injured or wounded." Harry nodded. "Okay everyone hold tight, and Fawkes if you will." Fawkes flamed them down to near the gate.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

They saw the flame of Fawkes, Harry with Fergus standing there with their friends, and gave Harry three deafening cheers. Harry went to his commanders, champions, to thank and congratulate them with their warriors. He asked after their injured and wounded but was very happy no one had died. But only cuts and bruises that would heal quickly. The champions were very happy to get the three trolls, and with the help of the werewolves and vampires, they were able to Portkeyed them back to Ragnok's Manor. Dude managed to Post-it-note Portkey the dead death eaters out, and Minerva had the house elves serve a light lunch with the children mingling, and thanking the warriors from around the world that had come to protect them. The Goblins were able to heal the wounded trolls, and Hagrid took them home the next day.

The ghost cavalry enjoyed their charge so much that they went back to the Quidditch pitch to rerun it. Sir Nicholas looked so proud leading the charge with the Bloody Baron, Lord Cardigan, Major General Scarlett, Custer, and Grant.

The ghost cavalry commanders came to Fergus and Harry. "Well done. Very well done." Fergus said. "You were all magnificent!"

"Thank you Milord. That charge made us feel so alive again. It was far better than any old silly headless hunt. Sir Nicholas. We need to do this again next year." Said Lord Cardigan and the other commanders heartily agreed.

"Certainly Milord." Sir Nicholas said very happily. "I will make all the arrangements."

"You were all really magnificent!" Harry said. "Thank you. Thank you so much for coming to our aid."

"It was an honour, Harry." Lord Cardigan said. "You have no idea what it means to an old cavalry officer to have that last great charge."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Fergus got a strange call from Ragnok asking him to open the gates. They had been knocking for ten minutes, and no one had heard them over the cheering. Minerva opened the gates, and Ragnok lead his warriors in to tumultuous rambunctious cheers as they greeted the victors of the battle of Gringotts.

The two groups surged forward catching Harry in the middle and Fluffy quickly and carefully picked up Harry, Hermione and Luna and put them on the back of Puffy with Dan and Emma. Puffy gave them a wink, and launched herself into the air with her precious cargo. Hermione and Luna held onto Harry tightly but Hermione realized how carefully Puffy was flying. They were not bouncing or thrown to one side then the other but just seemed to be stuck on Puffy's back like the roller coaster ride she remembered at Disneyland called Space Mountain. Puffy flew in and around the towers of the castle. The children grew confident, and put their hands into the air. Puffy surprised them all by flying a loop the loop followed by a 300 foot drive, a barrel roll and a perfect four point landing. Everyone cheered them but Dan could not hear as he was deaf from Emma screaming in his ear the whole time. Harry discovered where Hermione inherited her lungs from to be able to talk without taking a breath.

Fluffy and Puffy and the other hell hounds, were mobbed by the children and warriors, wanting to ride and take photos as the afternoon turned into a carnival of celebration of life. Fluffy put Hagrid on Puffy's back for the next flight, and they could hear his whoop of joy all the way to the Black Lake and back. It took weeks for the grin on Hagrid's face to go back to normal. Next was Neville, Susan and Hannah and they dared Augusta and Amelia to go with them. And they did.

Harry, Hermione and Luna greeted, and personally thanked many of the warriors that had come to his aid that day. And they thanked him too. They had come to the Magical Gathering with hope. To have a chance to meet new friends, and may be fight a hell hound. They had been moved to come, and defend Harry at Hogwarts, as warriors of the Goblin nations, Woodland Realm Elves, Native Magical races, Centaurs, Elves, Dwarfs, Gnomes, Vampires and Werewolves. But after that Highland Charge they had become a band of brothers. They had laid a firm foundation for the future based on the important things.

— Respect, and trust, and friendship, and bravery, and above all **Love**.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Later that afternoon, Ragnok came to Harry and said it was time. They gathered the members of the Order of Avalon with the commanders, and traveled by Portkey to Gringotts. There they met up with Mi5 and Mi6 ID teams. Harry thanked them for their efforts, and wished them well at their party tonight. The ID teams thanked Harry for the opportunity to rid the world of so many villains, thugs and murders.

They all went through the portal doorway between Gringotts and the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries, where they met and thanked Team Stig and Team Spook. There waiting to go through the veil was the crispy stasis body of Cornelius Fudge with what little they could scrape up of the Toad, Bellatrix, The Grouch and son, the blond vampire in a tray and Quirrellmort. That was the last of them. Only thirty of the children of the bigots not killed by the lightning were sentenced to the Dragon pens for trying to rob Gringotts, the rest had been going through the veil all afternoon.

The Grouch had written out a full confession, and begged to go through the veil with his son taking Voldemort with him. His only consolation was to know Dumbledore will be following soon. With his wife dying, the Grouch had approached Dumbledore for support to have his son released on compassionate grounds. Dumbledore convinced him that would never happen, and suggested an alternative plan which just showed how cruel Dumbledore was. Dumbledore had his personal potion master brew the polyjuice potion that gave the Grouch and his wife their last hour together with their son. He could not even claim his "son's body" after "he" died. Then when Sirius Black came up for review, Dumbledore made him realize that it was either Sirius or him and his son plus Sirius. The Grouch knew there was something very wrong when Sirius Black was not in Club Azkaban, but was kept with the Dementors. He had set up letters to go to the DMLE in the event of his death. That someone might use in a "tell all" book on Dumbledore. There was nothing for him here, and he wanted to be with his wife. They granted him that mercy. They only needed the rat for Sirius's trial. The Grouch will pass with his reputation. His cause of death was noted as a broken heart.

Chief Witch Augusta Longbottom stepped forward with Neville, Croaker, Narcissa Black, Amelia, Susan and Harry with Fergus, Hermione and Luna. Augusta spoke of the evil that Tom Marvolo Riddle had done, all the people, and lives he had destroyed. She spoke of her hopes for the future. To have a Peace Accord with all who made the success of today possible. Then she turned to Harry who gave the signal with a nod, Fudge and his Toad went through the veil followed by Bellatrix with the tray containing Lucius. Finally Quirrellmort. He was pushed through by the Grouches, who walked proud and brave, one following his master and the other, finally finishing the job.

It was done.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

AKA lord Voldemort, the dark lord.

Was finally really truly dead.

Dead dead!

Deep in a cell in Gringotts, there was a scream that nobody heard, as the soul of the Rat was ripped out of him by his dark mark, and went to join his master through the veil. As did the soul of a certain headmaster, and others who thought they could escape their past by running and hiding.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Mi5 and Mi6 Portkeyed their ID teams back to the MI Headquarters where there was a big party happening to celebrate that 85 of the top 200 most wanted in the world, were no longer a threat. It had been a very good day. For Great Britain, it was 140 of the top 200 most wanted, and solved hundreds of recent crimes. Rather than announce this enormous success at once they decided to announce a few each week, and months over the next two years. That way they not have to explain any awkward questions that they did not want to answer. The evil deeds books will take years to process, and close thousands of cold cases, giving some comfort to the victims' family to find and bury their loved ones in peace, knowing the perpetrators will never harm anyone again.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Ragnok brought everyone back to his Manor for the celebration feast. Where they celebrated long into the night. Sirius and Remus had been working all afternoon with all of the video that had been recorded, and edited a two hour documentary movie of the day that they showed on the big screens. The highlights were, the Toad's command performance, and hopping down Diagon Alley, the Fudge's tea party, counting to ten with Amelia, Puffy's big blow, Ragnok standing resolute with all hell happening around him, the crushing of the Toad, Filius' marching bagpipe band leading the international brigade, Fluffy and Puffy to trying to hide, the ghost cavalry and Highland Charge, Puffy verses the last Dementor, Harry's cheer and Quirrellmort going through the veil. The witches also loved the wedding re-enactment. With all the different cameras and angles they made the two battles last twenty minutes each, and repeated Puffy's blow, the lightening, the ghost cavalry and the Highland Charge in slow motion. So the warriors could watch themselves charging.

They gave Sirius and Remus and all the camera elves and warriors a standing ovation for doing such a great job in such trying circumstances. Without their effort, they would have never known about the surprise attack on Hogwarts in time to defeat it.

They showed it again after the children returned to Hogwarts as they needed a good night sleep as they had to deal with the Wizengamot tomorrow.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Sir Nicholas was waiting for Harry to return to his suite. "A word if you please, Milord, Miladies?"

"Certainly, Sir Nicholas. Please call me Harry. I must say how magnificently you led that charge."

"Thank you Harry. You are most kind. Milady Luna, your kind gesture of giving me your favour gave me the confidence and courage ride to victory. I shall forever be your champion." He bowed and kissed her hand as Luna gave a mischievous giggle. "I have come to thank you all for the opportunity to redeem myself that you gave me today."

"Redeem? How did you end up nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"Well it is a funny story. Well maybe not that funny. I had caused great offense to the Lady Grieve by accidentally turning her teeth into tusks. She cried _off with my head_. They used a blunt axe, and gave up chopping my head off after forty-five goes, as I was already dead. I have made up a ballad about it. Would you like me to sing it to you?"

"Yes please." Cried Luna.

"Well here goes." Sir Nicholas said as he cleared his throat.

"The Ballad of Nearly Headless Nick, by Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

"_It was a mistake any wizard could make_

_Who was tired and caught on the hop_

_One piffling error, and then, to my terror,_

_I found myself facing the chop._

_Alas for the eve when I met Lady Grieve_

_A-strolling the park in the dusk!_

_She was of the belief I could straighten her teeth_

_Next moment she'd sprouted a tusk._

_I cried through the night that I'd soon put her right_

_But the process of justice was lax;_

_They'd brought out the block, though they'd mislaid the rock_

_Where they usually sharpened the axe._

_Next morning at dawn, with a face most forlorn,_

_The priest said to try not to cry,_

_"You can come just like that, no, you won't need a hat,"_

_And I knew that my end must be nigh._

_The man in the mask who would have the sad task_

_Of cleaving my head from my neck,_

_Said "Nick, if you please, will you get to your knees,"_

_And I turned to a gibbering wreck._

_"This may sting a bit" said the cack-handed twit_

_As he swung the axe up in the air,_

_But oh the blunt blade! No difference it made,_

_My head was still definitely there._

_The axeman he hacked and he whacked and he thwacked,_

_"Won't be too long", he assured me,_

_But quick it was not, and the bone-headed clot_

_Took forty-five goes 'til he floored me._

_And so I was dead, but my faithful old head_

_It never saw fit to desert me,_

_It still lingers on, that's the end of my song,_

_And now, please applaud, or you'll hurt me." _

_From the first draft of CoS._

Harry, Hermione and Luna were giggling, and clapping as Sir Nicholas had a nice singing voice.

"Thank you all. You are most kind." He said with a bow. "Before today I was the bunt of all the other ghost's jokes. I would try to join in the 'Headless Hunt', a social club of ghosts who have been beheaded, but had been rejected for membership in the Hunt by its leader, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore because I did not meet their requirements. But after that charge, I have been made the brigade commander of the Hogwarts' Light Horse brigade, by the other commanders. We are going turn it into an annual event on our social calendar, and I have already started to plan the next charge. I hope you can all come."

"We will love to come." Said Hermione.

"Great. Unfortunately Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore will not meet our requirements as he lost his head during the charge, and it became an Occupational Health and Safety issue." Sir Nicholas said with a smile, and thought to himself _'that, and I have forgotten where I have hidden his head.'_

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry laid there in his bed before he fell asleep, hugging his family around him, and thanked the powers-that-be that answered his wish that none of his friends died today, and for helping with the victory.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Maurice was working late with his magic cameras. He had been busy all day taking pictures of everyone who played a part in today's victory. And had taken some aerial pictures of Hogwarts from Puffy's back. He had an idea for a special picture for Harry and Hogwarts that would push the magic photos to its limits.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Mi6 was very tired when he got home that night, and was taken by surprise when his daughter jumped into his arms, and hugged him. Dana told him of her day, and how her ex-boyfriend had got expelled for stripping off his clothes as he ran through the assembly screaming about a big black hound with glowing red eyes, and jumped into the fountain. His friends claimed to have seen the big black hound in the boy's toilet, and a certain girl, _not mentioning any names,_ had started the rumor that Sabrina the teenage witch has put a curse on the school. If the boys are not perfect gentlemen, the big black hound would come back. Her new boyfriend is the one she always wanted, and all the boys are perfect gentlemen. She said all that with one breath and not a pause, very fast.

It had been a very good day all round.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The powers-that-be were celebrating tonight. That had been the most exciting day that they have had in centuries. Tempestas and the three Fates were up to date with their lists, and a lot of the manipulations of the old goat had been undone and corrected. They were pleased with the love, joy and goodwill as everyone worked together to bring the magical world back to life. It was the way it was meant to be, and gave hope for the future.

Hades was so happy with his pets, and the benefit of the training they have gained with Ragnok's final battle. He made a note not to feed Rudolph, baked beans. Ever! He was particularly glad to have his list up to date with all of Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul and the others that crossed over today.

That just left the last enemy, whose name started with **D**.

Tempestas had a great time at the party, feeling the love and being very popular.

The Power-that-be heard Harry, and thanked him for being just Harry.


	20. Chapter 20 The Wizengamot

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 20

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Sorry for the wait, life happened.

Chapter 20. The Wizengamot.

Morning Tuesday 10th of September 1991

Narcissa Black had an unsettle sleep that night. She had been staying the spare bedroom attached to her sister, Professor Tonks Office and quarters. But that night they had slept in each others arms as they had done many years ago, to comfort each other. Andromeda and her had watched with great sadness as their younger sister, Bellatrix, whom they had not seen for ten years, walked through the veil with her head held high as the Black she was.

And Narcissa thought how close she had come to share the same fate. The only reason why she did not have the dark mark was that Lucius had convinced the dark lord that she would be more effective dealing with the neutral pure-bloods as a mediator between them and the dark lord and besides Lucius carried a big stick if they needed persuasion. She knew the real reason. Lucius was a greedy jealous petty little monster would not share anything, particularly his trophy wife. Lucius had only followed the dark lord for money. Using the dark lord as a cover, Lucius would eliminate his enemies, seize their property and fortune, giving the dark lord the bare minimum that he had to and any deaths were blamed on others for the dark lord.

When another death eater came sniffing around his wife, they soon found that the next death eater raid would be their last as they would fall "victim" to Dumbledore's order of the flaming chickens. Dumbledore would be most upset that a misguided pure-blood had died at the hands of some over zealous member of his order. When in fact the death eater was already dead before they arrived. Lucius signature move was to arrange for his victim to be impaled on something.

Narcissa and Andromeda were so thankful Lord Ragnok had allowed them a quiet moment to say goodbye to their sister. After Mi5 had explained Bella's mundane alias of 'Jill the Ripper' and that Bella's attacks on first generation and mundanes had been particularly vicious. They knew there was no way she could be spared her fate. But she was their sister whom they still loved and whom they could not save from the monsters of the magical world they had grown up in.

They remembered their childhood and the love their parents had for them. They would have loved a son, but had taught them that they were Blacks first and witches second. The political discussions they had with their grandmother who had grown up in the 1900's and somehow had seen the changes to the muggle world with the feminist movements and how such changes were crushed in the magical world by traditionalists like Dumbledore and Malfoy, making pure-blood witches second class in their own world. It had broken their father, Cygnus's heart when he was forced to sell his beloved daughters to the pure-blood supremacist bigots and he tried to saved them. He helped Andromeda to find love and escape her fate. But that act of kindness had doomed Narcissa to be a trophy wife of a monster and condemned Bella to service the brothers Lestrange. And they were the strange in more ways than one.

When Bella heard Narcissa was now a Black and what she had done to Lucius to prepare him for his fate, she described he looked like a meat tray the muggles have in their butcher shops. Bella asked the Goblins if they could prepare the brothers Lestrange the same way, only in smaller pieces. The Goblins were only too happy to help.

- Flashback -

"Bella, is there anything we could do to save you?" Narcissa asked.

"No, we are too far gone, too damaged, done too much evil and hurt too many. Even the pure-blood bigots left us to rot in Club Azkaban. We had only just moved into Sirius' old cell after they closed Club Azkaban. The dementors stripped away the compulsion curses the first day. What little sleep we have is full of dead faces and the screaming. Always screaming. Please don't let us rot away till we die. It is better this way. But could you please ask Lord Black to annul my marriage to those monsters. I do not want to be a Lestrange for all eternity."

Narcissa went to Harry and begged him to annul Bella marriage. Harry looked over to the pitiful sight of Bella. It moved Hermione and Luna and they asked Harry to grant her a small mercy. With a simple nod, Harry agreed and the Goblins supplied the parchment and with a signature and a ring impress, Bella was no longer a Lestrange.

Narcissa came back as Bella nodded a thank you. Then Bella's face changed and she became their mischievous little sister with a secret. "Andy and Cissy." She whispered. "I had a daughter. I hid her from everyone and gave her up for adoption. What year is it?

"1991."

"1991. That would mean she would be starting Hogwarts this year if she lived."

Andy and Narcissa were stunned at the revelation. Then Andy remembered the memory crystal she was making of her classes at Hogwarts to show her husband, Ted. "This is a memory crystal showing the memory of my first year potion class. I was collecting memories to show Ted otherwise he would never believe what is happening at Hogwarts."

It only took a few minutes for Bella to spot her daughter among the happy smiling faces. "There, there she is, the one with the long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes next to that tall dark boy. Wait is that little Nevie Longbottom and little Harry?"

"Your daughter is Sally-Anne Perks?"

"Yes. That is her. They called her Sally-Anne? I changed her hair to strawberry blonde and made her eyes blue. Look she has my mischievous smile. See."

"Sally-Anne Bella Perks is your daughter?"

"Yes. See the way she moves. She is a Black alright and not a trace of Lestrange but there is something about her nose that is familiar." Bella wonder and continued. "Ha! Look at the way she is flirting with that tall dark boy. That is my Bella. She has so many friends. How is that possible? Hogwarts was never like that!"

"Harry happened. All the first years bonded and are all best friends and some are more. Sally-Anne is in Gryffindor."

"A lion. My baby is a lion. That would make Sirius happy." Bella let the memories play on. The potion class, the rescue by Fawkes in the great hall, the party afternoon and she smiled to see her baby so happy, singing and dancing with all the other witches and being very friendly with the tall dark boy. She was very surprised to watch her daughter holding his hand and casting the patronus charm. "Wow. Can I... Can I keep this?" Andy nodded.

With a thankful smile Bella continued. "The charms on her hair and eyes will fail on her twelfth birthday. I don't... I don't know who her father is. I had fixed the twin monsters as my wedding gift. It was someone they owed. They slipped me a potion and all I remember is black greasy hair. I have painfully eliminated every black greasy hair death eater who looked at me the wrong way, some blonds and more redheads for good measure. So he is probably dead. I obliviated the twins and used strong notice-me-not charms and thick robes to hide the bump. Then gave birth to her in a muggle orphanage in London. She was a cute little mini-me. Please care for her. I think I love her. Tell her I died years ago. Tell her I wanted to change her stars. Tell her anything but that her mother is a monster. Promise me you will change this. All of this, so another evil dark bastard can not ruin her life."

- Flashback continued -

Augusta and Amelia came and gave Andromeda, Narcissa and Bella some information they had found in Lucius evil deeds book, about what had happened to their parents, Cygnus and Druella Black and their uncle Orion Black and cousin Regulus. The dark lord, Lucius and the twins monsters, had destroyed their family and they wished they could make Lucius and the brothers Lestrange deaths more painful. The Goblins said that they would do their worse, with a smile that sent shivers down their spine.

Finding out what had happened to her parents and daughter, moved Bellatrix and she spoke to Augusta and said she was sorry and apologized for the pain she had caused her family. When she found out that Frank and Alice and many of her victims were still alive in St Mungo's, she described the spell she had used. She thought that there was a counter spell, but she did not know what it was. Narcissa called for Kreacher and sent him to find the book Bella had used. They found the counter spell and wanted to go to St Mungo's straight away. Seeing that there could be some hope for her family, Augusta forgave Bellatrix. And Bellatrix cried. She cried for the first time since she was a girl.

Then with a final hug to Andromeda and Narcissa, Bella said. "Thank you Augusta. Goodbye Andy and Cissy. Give little Bella a kiss for me." Bella paused and added. "I just hope the screaming in my head will stop." She turn and walked calmly to her fate, with her head high as the Black she was. "Come on Barty, can't keep hell waiting." She said with her cold spine chilling laugh.

After Barty Crouch pushed the dark lord through the veil, Augusta and Amelia thanked Ragnok and said that they would see him later that night and left to go straight to St Mungo's.

- Wishing for a friend -

Seeing Bella walk was still a shock. Narcissa and Andromeda had come back to Hogwarts early from Ragnok's feast, to morn their sister, their cousin Regulus, their parents and the other members of the Black family that had been lost to Voldemort and the manipulations of Dumbledore and all of their victims.

Late that night she had received a call on her mirror from Augusta, with some good news and to discuss what will happen in the Wizengamot meeting in the morning. The final tally for the day, as expected had eliminated all death eater Wizengamot members, and for their greed, all the pure-blood supremacist bigot members were also dead. And under the Avalon alliance rules, Lord Potter could claim those seats by right of conquest. Which would give him control of 75% of the seats. They had to very carefully word the statement Harry will have to read tomorrow as they need to get another crucial seat. With that the magical world will change to tomorrow and nothing will be able to stop it. Narcissa personally knew all the families and people that will be effected and was starting to formulate plans that she will discuss with Harry tomorrow.

- Wishing for a friend -

Neville had been summons to have dinner with his grandmother in the suite she used when she stayed at Hogwarts. Neville though it would a good time for her to meet his two bestest best friends, Susan and Hannah. That and he did not want to go alone. So the Silver trio knocked on the door and were let in by a house elf. Neville went to hug his grandmother and introduce his two best friends again when he noticed two people sitting on the couch.

It was the cry of, "Is that our little Neville? Look how big he has grown." And Neville was swept up into his mother's arm for the first time since he was a baby.

His father's silly comment about "Two girlfriends" had earnt him a dig in the ribs from his wife but his father was so happy to see his son with good friends.

Augusta went to hug Susan and Hannah as it looked like Neville would never be released from his mother's hug. After much tears, they sat down to dinner. Augusta had to go to Lord Ragnok's Manor for the celebration and left soon afterwards. Leaving Neville and the girls to catch up with his parents. Neville only took a few minutes to cover his life up to getting on the Hogwarts Express. Then he told them of meeting Harry Potter and his friend Hermione, and Cedric, Susan and Hannah. The magic they learnt that afternoon and being sorted into Hufflepuff. Frank sounded a little disappointed Neville did not get into Gryffindor but they were surprised to hear that houses were a non issue and that all the first years sat together and had breakfast on the Slytherin table (they explained that the lazy pure-bloods sleep in so it is empty in the morning), lunch with Hufflepuff and alternating dinner with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables depending on who had the best pudding.

Alice and Frank watched their shy little boy talk excitedly about transfiguration and helping to win house points, of Herbology and a soccer match, of meeting Merlin on his tapestry, of potions and how his knowledge of plants was helping his friends, of charms and his adventure with Harry to talk to a great big snake. The battle for the Great Hall and the bullies being blasted. Frank wanted to hear more about that. Luna's party and Susan and Hannah encouraged Neville to sing Du Wah Diddy with their accompanying him. Alice loved that. They were shocked to watch Neville, Susan and Hannah hold hands and cast their fully corporeal patronuses and found themselves surrounded by the feeling of joy from the three patronuses.

Sirius and Remus came to say hello and set up a big screen for them so they could watch the replay of today's events. Remus widen the couch so they could all sit together, Frank, Alice, Neville, Susan and Hannah. Frank and Alice were astounded by what they saw but Neville, Susan and Hannah had lived through it and were soon fast asleep.

- Wishing for a friend -

Augusta and Amelia returned late that night to find all five, sound asleep on the couch. So Augusta transfigured the couch into a large bed and they moved Hannah over a little so Amelia could sleep next to her niece and although Augusta loved her son, he was way too big now and she slept beside Hannah who seemed to reach out and snuggle into her.

Susan woke in the morning surrounded by two sets of arms. To her right was Neville who was sound asleep with the biggest smile and looked so cute being hugged by his mother. To Susan left she was surprised to find her Aunt Amelia.

"Good morning Susan," Amelia said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep ever. I feel surrounded by love. I am so happy for Neville to get his parents back. uncle Frank is so funny and aunty Alice is so cool. They will be staying at Hogwarts to recover their strength." Susan said and then added. "I miss mum and dad but I grew up with their magical portraits to talk to and you were always very generous with the hugs and cuddles and snuggles."

"Well there are plenty more where they came from."

"Thanks aunty. I love you too." Susan returned, tightening her hug. "I was so afraid when that evil toad sent the death eaters and dementors to attack Hogwarts. We really needed help and then Professor Flitwick marches in with an army of warriors through the front gates. Hundreds of warriors. All come to protect Harry. Then Fergus asked us all to think happy thoughts and cast our patronuses. I had never cast a patronus before, but I held Neville and Hannah's hands and we did. First go. It felt like we could do anything."

"What was your happy thought?"

"Neville and Hannah. Neville putting his arms around Hannah and me, to protect us in the Great Hall before Fawkes flamed us all out. Watching Neville try and sing and dance Du Wah Diddy with Harry and the firebirds. He was so cute. What was your happy thought?"

"You. Seeing you so happy with Neville and Hannah, marching into the Great Hall after that battle, heads high and robes billowing, all safe and sound. Watching you sing and dance that silly song that I can't get out of my head. I have not been able to cast my patronus in years. The magic in the castle just swept us up. And that charge. That charge was magnificent."

"The Woodland Realm elves were really cute."

"Yes if I were a few years younger."

"Younger?" Susan snorted. "Aunty, if they had ran off with Gran Augusta, it would be cradle snatching. Legolas is over 600 years old. The youngest was 110 years old and there were a lot of heart broken 6th and 7th year witches and maybe the odd wizard."

"Oh. But to have such clear smooth skin again."

"Yes aunty." Susan said as they giggled together. Those elves were really cute.

"Oh, a word of warning. When you are near Gran Augusta." Amelia said carefully. "Be very careful whose hand you are holding and never just say the words 'I do' unless you really mean it."

"Oh, but you looked very comfortable with the stig's arms around you."

"That was different and you will understand when you are older."

After a quiet moment Susan continued. "I am so proud of you aunty. The way that you punished that bad wizard. I was so frighten when he bound you. You did not look afraid, but very angry. Then Dobby came and threw him into the wall."

"I was very angry with myself to let him get the first shot in. Dobby was fantastic. What did he say?"

"You shall not harm a friend of the Great Harry Potter!" Susan giggled.

"So much has changed since the Great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. And there is still a lot to change and today is the first day of the battle to win the peace."

- Wishing for a friend -

At Ragnok's victory celebration feast, Hermione felt a little uneasy after seeing the replay of the days events. So many greedy and evil wizards and witches had died. And even though she knew they had sent dementors to attack Hogwarts and that they all could have been murdered in terrible ways, it still shocked her. Harry and Luna did their best to surround her with their love, to comfort her.

Luna had realized the implications with the defeat of the pure-blood families and started to share her thoughts with Harry and Hermione over their bond. Hermione was surprised that the families of the pure-blood bigots and death eaters who died, would be considered as chattel and Harry may now own them. Luna explained the second class role pure-blood witches had in this backward traditional pure-blood society. Harry listened to Luna and Hermione discussing it for hours that night with Hermione sharing the information she had learnt for a school project on the abolition of slavery after the American Civil war. How it had taken generations for both sides to stop thinking slaves. Celeste, Lily and James joined the conversation when they noticed that Harry, Hermione and Luna were still awake and Dan and Emma added their perspective.

- Wishing for a friend -

After a full breakfast, Harry, Hermione and Luna, dressed in their finest Potter dress robes over their Basilisk armour, showing their Potter and Black crests and gathered with the adults in the Arthur Room to discuss what could happen and what needed to happen this morning, in the Wizengamot. Narcissa and Augusta explained the right of conquest and as Hermione had discussed the situation with Harry, Luna and their parents last night, she was ready to see this as an opportunity for change in terms that the pure-blood wizards and witches could understand, accept and follow. Once they ensured that they had food, clothing and shelter, the next was education. Hermione was very concerned about that and then these strange forced marriages. That had to stop. Lily, Celeste and Emma were also concerned about the care of the victims. They will need to go through the evil deeds books to find any that survived or their children.

Sirius and Remus had organized their camera elves to take up their positions around and inside the Ministry of Magic and in the Wizengamot chamber. They could see a large number of concerned and afraid pure-blood wizards and witches who had come to try and claim their family Wizengamot seat.

At 10:00 am Augusta, Amelia, Narcissa and Algernon Croaker left through the fireplace, to open the Wizengamot meeting. The chief witch, Madam Longbottom opened the meeting and Director of the DMLE Madam Bones moved and the remaining Wizengamot members approved the temporary appointment of Algernon Croaker as acting Minister of Magic. Algernon introduced his new undersecretary Madam Narcissa Black. Some of the Wizengamot members were surprised at the change in name but they had dealt with her for years and knew she was an honorable person even though her late former husband was an evil monster.

The minister call for anyone who had business to come forward and the pure-blood wizards and witches came forward to claim their family Wizengamot seat. The first proud wizard tried but the magic rejected his claim. Then the second tried and was also rejected. After the third rejected claim, Augusta gave the signal for Harry to come.

In a ball of flame, Harry arrived via Fawkes, with Hermione and Luna and with Fergus on his head and big black dog. It was a grand entrance into the Wizengamot Chamber and having Fergus and Fawkes there silenced those who tried to complain.

"Welcome Lord Potter. What business do you have today?" Minister Croaker said.

"Lord Potter?" One of the pure-bloods called out. "How did he claim his inheritance? Dumbledore changed the inheritance laws. He could not claim his inheritance until he was twenty-one."

"Order, order, Madam Black, Can you explain this?" Minister Algernon Croaker asked.

"Yes Minister, at the last Wizengamot meeting before Christmas 1980. The then Chief Warlock moved an amendment to the inheritance law so that a sole surviver of a most Ancient and most Nobel House could no longer claim his inheritance at age eleven for he would be far too young and would need someone to guide him. They had to wait until age twenty-one and any such child would become the ward of the Chief Warlock and the Chief Warlock would have total control over any property."

"I was at that meeting. I don't remember that change." Madam Longbottom said.

"Yes you were but you left early to prepare for Christmas with your family. As did many others. I was sitting for my then husband while he was off to ruin the Christmas of some poor muggle. He knew Dumbledore would make that change at the end of the meeting after many had left and had given me instructions to do everything to support Dumbledore's changes."

"That was how that manipulative old goat breeder was able to seal the Potter's will and take control of Harry. He knew it could happen. It could have been either Harry or Neville." Madam Longbottom shouted. "That was before he told the Potters and Longbottoms to go into hiding. He knew."

"Yes and so it would seems my late former husband knew too."

"But how was Potter! Able to claim his inheritance?" The pure-blood asked.

"Dumbledore, in his arrogance, was quite specific in the wording of his changes to the inheritance law." Madam Black continued. "He used the words 'Chief Warlock' and not 'head of the Wizengamot' nor 'Chief Witch'. When Dumbledore resigned as Chief Warlock at 03:00 am on the 02/09/91 and made Madam Longbottom the Chief Witch, he gave up more than his position as head of the Wizengamot. He lost his magical guardianship of Harry and his claim to control the Potter estate. With there being no Chief Warlock, his change to the inheritance law became null. Allowing Harry to rightfully claim his inheritance as Lord Potter. Magic is all about intent. He wanted sole control himself but forgot he had to stay as Chief Warlock to do that."

Team Potter shared a smile. The manipulative old goat breeder had outsmarted himself. With the pure-bloods silenced the Minister repeated his greeting. "Welcome again Lord Potter. What business do you have today?"

"I have come to claim my seats in the Wizengamot."

"But he is under age." Called out the pure-bloods.

"SILENCE!" Cried Fergus. "Let the Magic that rejected you as unworthy of your claims, decide to whom these seats belong to."

"Say on." Said the Minister after the words of Fergus silenced the pure-bloods.

Hermione and Luna gave Harry a hug for luck. "I, Lord Harry James Potter Black, do hereby claim my seats by inheritance." The Potter, Black and Gryffindor seats glowed as magic accepted his claim and the Gryffindor crest appeared on his robe and the Gryffindor ring joined his Potter ring. There was a whisper. "A founder seat has awaken!"

"By right of conquest." Harry continued. The seats of the death eaters and pure-blood supremacist bigots glowed and their crest appeared on Harry's robe. There was some murmuring from the pure-bloods as they realized what this meant and a small silver ring appeared on their finger. Everyone was surprised to see the Slytherin crest appear under the Gryffindor crest. They were not expecting that. The Slytherin ring appeared on Harry's other finger and all the claimed death eater and pure-blood supremacist head of house rings appeared and then join it. Each ring, as it appeared, announced its house and other information to Harry's mind and Hermione and Luna listen very carefully and noting them down.

The pure-bloods were stunned and could not speak. They now belonged to Potter.

Finally Harry said when the murmuring had stopped. "And all those guilty of crimes against the most ancient and most Nobel house of Potter." This was the most important one. Everyone on Harry's team jumped for joy when the crest of the House of Dumbledore appeared on Harry's robe. They had got him. Harry now own his scrawny ass. And magic had approved it. They waited for the Dumbledore House ring join into the Slytherin ring. But it did not appear so they wonder what the old goat breeder had done to stop magic from taking his ring.

"Congratulation Lord Potter. Please take up your seats." Minister for Magic said and then turned to all the pure-blood families that had just lost their seats. "Please sit in the visitor gallery. We will try to arrange a meeting with your new head of house this afternoon."

Madam Bones stood up with a big smile. "If it pleases the Wizengamot, I wish to move that arrest warrants be issued for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, being charged for crimes against the most ancient and most Nobel house of Potter and magic." With Harry's help the vote was unanimous.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Madam Narcissa Black stood up. "If it pleases the Wizengamot, I wish to move that certain laws be repealed as they are discriminatory against witches, half blood and first generation wizards and other magical beings and are repugnant to the Code Merlin. Which has the foundation principle 'All magical beings are created equal.'"

Narcissa went to list the fifty laws that the pure-blood supremacist bigots used to discriminate and abuse, witches, half blood and first generation wizards and other magical beings. These laws, over the last five hundred years had been slowly changed to entrench the pure-blood supremacist ideals. Or furthered Dumbledore's Greater Good like his changes to inheritance law. They all had a common factor, they had all been changed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. That clue helped Augusta's assistants to find other laws which needed to be repealed. There was large sections of the Ministry of Magic charter that had to be changed back to original given by Merlin.

While Madam Black spoke and listed the laws, Fergus was sitting on Harry's head and was explaining directly to Harry's mind and over the bond to Hermione and Luna what the laws were and the impact the changes had made. It showed how quickly Fergus was able to communicate that way as they were able to understand everything Fergus said and still follow Madam Black as she listed each law in real time. Hermione though it was a fantastic way to learn and understand.

With Harry's help the vote was unanimous. How could it not be as no one wanted to vote against the great Harry Potter. In one hour the magical world had changed. The last law to be repealed was the law to grant immunity to the Chief Warlock. And only to a Chief Warlock. It too had been written by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for his greater good.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Madam Bones stood up with a big smile. "If it pleases the Wizengamot, I wish to move to the trial of Sirius Black." There was a lot of murmuring from the visitor gallery and the big black dog went outside.

The Minister rose. "Very well Madam Bones, bring in the accused."

The door opened and Dude came in with Sirius Black walking beside him and levitating the body of Peter Pettigrew. There were murmurings and whispers "Sirius Black is still alive? Peter Pettigrew is freshly dead. What happened to his arm. It is all burnt. Is that a dark mark?"

Sirius sat in the chair but the chains refused to bind him. Instead the chains wrapped around the body of the rat was laid at his feet. More murmuring at this strange sight.

The Minister continued after he had silenced the room. "Sirius Black. You are charged with the murder of James and Lily Potter and twelve muggles and that rat... Er man at your feet. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!"

"Administer the Veritaserum."

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you a death eater?"

"Hell no!"

"Were you the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter?"

"No. Dumbledore said I would be too obvious and suggested Peter Pettigrew."

"Dumbledore knew you were not the secret keeper and still sent you to Azkaban?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I later worked out that it was to get control of Harry Potter. I am his godfather. Alice Longbottom is his godmother."

"Did you kill those muggles and Peter Pettigrew?"

"No. Peter killed those muggles by blowing up the street as a diversion while he escaped as a rat animagus. I said to the Aurors who arrested me that I felt guilty for the deaths of James and Lily as I agreed with them and Dumbledore that having Pettigrew as secret keeper was for the greater good and did not know the rat was a death eater. Peter was killed by his dark mark when the last part of Voldemort left this world taking the souls of all his death eaters with him."

There were murmuring at the mention of the feared name. Then there was a growing realization that the rat's dead body was the proof that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was truly dead and gone. Along with all his death eaters.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not coming back.

Never ever.

"Administer the antidote. What say ye." The vote for innocent was unanimous.

"Sirius Black you have been found innocent and are now a free man. As compensation for your time in Azkaban awaiting trial, you have been awarded one hundred thousand galleons. Madam Bones please add the charges of crimes against Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom to the warrant for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Dude, throw the remains of Peter Pettigrew through the veil."

Harry, Hermione and Luna rushed down to hug Sirius and lead him back to their seats.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Madam Bones stood up with a big smile. She was on a roll. "If it pleases the Wizengamot, I wish to move to the matter of Rubeus Hagrid – Son of Hagrid and Fridwulfa, expelled Gryffindor student and Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He was falsely accused and expelled for his alleged part in the death of Myrtle Henderson, a first generation Ravenclaw student."

"What proof do you have?"

"I call for the ghost of Myrtle Henderson to appear."

Giggling Myrtle appeared shyly with her friend the Grey Lady, in the chamber and waved to Harry, Hermione and Luna. They waved her over and she sat on their laps, with their arms around her and the Grey Lady sat next to Luna. Then the other ghosts from Hogwarts appeared and sat around them with Peeves holding his dung bombs, looking for someone to prank. The show of support was notice by everyone and how comfortable the children were with the Hogwarts ghosts.

"Are you Myrtle Henderson?" Myrtle nodded. "How did you die?"

_Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question with such a large captive audience._

"_Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in the girls bathroom. I died in the stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been _hissing_. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."_

"_How?" asked _the Minister.

"_No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses." (CoS)_

"You are the ghost that was ordered to leave Olive Hornby alone?"

"Yes."

"Who was the boy in the bathroom?"

"That horrible Slytherin prefect, Tom Riddle. I saw his evil sneer as I floated away. He was a monster, bullying others to bully me for years. He really hated muggleborns."

"Let the court record that Tom Riddle became lord Voldemort and now is completely dead." Madam Bones added. As there were more murmurings.

"So it was not Rubeus Hagrid?"

"No. Hagrid was my only friend at Hogwarts. Though he did keep some interesting er... Pets."

"Well this is unusual. What say ye." The vote to overturn the expulsion was unanimous.

"Rubeus Hagrid has been found wrongly expelled. He is to obtain a new wand and complete his education at Hogwarts at the Ministry's expense."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Madam Augusta Longbottom stood up and said. "If it please the Wizengamot, I wish to sign a peace accord with the Council of Magic that was established by Merlin, to restore the peace that has been shattered by the Pure-Blood Supremacist Ideals and the death and destruction caused by Voldemort. His actions have effected everyone, magical beings and muggles."

It was Fergus who spoke to explain the Council of Magic to those who had never heard of it as it had been removed from their text books and Hogwarts library. Hermione watched as the adults became students and sat quietly as Fergus spoke of the magical world that was hidden from them by the pure-blood supremacist bigotry ignorance. Fergus certainly had the gift to speak and hold an audience attention as he educated them. With Fawkes quietly singing to set the background music and the Hogwarts ghosts sitting around them sharing their life experiences when their turn came starting with the Grey Lady talking of her mother and the other founders. How the magical world was meant to be. Of magical gatherings, sharing knowledge of the magical races, establishing a magical world based on respect and trust and friendship and bravery and Love.

It was Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington who let slip about the magical gathering that the Goblins were currently hosting, as he talked about the magical gatherings he attended as well as pointing out the place where he had carved his name when he was a Wizengamot member.

Finding out that there was a magical gatherings happening right now, prompted more questions about where the warriors had come from that saved their children at Hogwarts and if they could attend and what really happened yesterday.

The chamber went quiet as Fergus started the tell the tale. (But as you already know what happen this is just a quick summary.) "The dark lord Voldemort was not as dead as we hoped and his wraith had possessed a young foolish wizard. This wizard was the new DADA professor at Hogwarts and the presence of Voldemort was detected when he arrived. When he was questioned it was found that he had attacked and broken into Gringotts, to steal something that would help bring Voldemort back. My good friend Lord Ragnok was informed. The treaty and Goblin law required such perpetrators and their supporters to be handed over to the Goblins. Not willing to risk the lives of the innocent on both sides of a Goblin war, Lord Ragnok accepted the offer to join Lord Potter in the blood feud Voldemort has against him under the Avalon Alliance. Which is why you lot belong to Lord Potter and not the Goblins. Then it was a matter of waiting for the guilty to go to the Goblins of their own free will and greed."

"So you just let them go knowing that they would be captured."

"Nothing we said would have stopped them. Nor did we wish to waste any lives protecting them. They all heard what had happened to Malfoy and still, in their arrogance and greed, they marched on Gringotts to steal the Potter fortune and sent a force of death eaters and dementors to destroy Hogwarts and your children!"

"I heard there was a thousand warriors came to protect Hogwarts."

"No, there was only five hundred warriors against sixty death eaters, five trolls and twenty-five dementors. The hell hounds destroyed the dementors."

"What loses did you suffer?"

"No one on Lord Potter's side died. Just some cuts and scratches and Madam Bones broke a heel twice."

"But the lightening and hell hounds. The Goblins don't have the power or control over that."

"But some of Lord Potter other good friends **do!**" Fergus said slowly.

Then he paused and looked them all in the eye, as Fawkes sang a dark foreboding tune and then changed to an uplifting tune, full of hope that sounded like the chorus to the battle hymn of the republic, starting softly and slowly building up.

Fergus went on. "My children, I have seen a magical world, full of joy and hope. We have been given a second chance to do what is right. To mop up this mess and have the future we could only dream about a week ago. Who is with me."

They all cheered.

The vote to approve was unanimous.

Even the former pure-bloods in the visitor gallery voted in favour.

So did all who were watching in the Arthur Room.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Minerva knew Fergus needed to talk to the students more as he was an amazing teacher and with Fawkes accompanying him, they made a great team. Not even Dumbledore was that good. Relying on his grandfather image and twinkling eyes to manipulate others to do his will. No wonder Dumbledore had kept the sorting hat trapped in his office. It knew far too much. The hat was an educator, a sharer of knowledge and wisdom, to teach how to think. Dumbledore was a politician, a keeper of secrets, disinformation, spin and manipulation.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry, Hermione and Luna returned to the headmistress office at Hogwarts with a very happy Sirius after that historic session of the Wizengamot that overturn the Pure-Blood Supremacist Bigotry Ignorance. In two hours so much had been undone and so much has been set right. They had a light lunch as they had to prepare for the meeting the new members of House Potter.

Emmeline had something special arranged for the afternoon to celebrate Sirius freedom.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dumbledore was distracted from his meeting by a sudden pull on his head of house ring. Quickly he put his hand over it to stop it leaving. Closing his eyes, he gave Aberforth a dark thought. It has been a long time since Aberforth had tried to claim the Dumbledore head of house ring from him. But that was the strongest attempt ever. He must have tried some very old magic. After Dumbledore had murdered his sister Ariana, the head of house ring had rejected him and stopped communicating. Numerous times Aberforth had tried to take the ring from his brother so he could cast him out of the family and ruin the precious 'leader of the light' image Dumbledore had created for himself.

Dumbledore shook his head. He will have to punish his brother again. After all it was for the greater good of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Better go find another virgin to sacrifice for the ritual and redo the binding of the ring to his finger. No one will miss some first year muggleborns. Even a Ravenclaw or two will do.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Powers-that-be smiled at the success Harry was having in the Wizengamot and the people that were helping him to fix everything. Removing the corrupt laws and undoing the past and making it better. It was only a start.

She always enjoyed it when Fergus got into education mode. He was quite the story teller with Fawkes singing a suitable background song to add to the atmosphere. Fawkes was amazing with the sounds he could make. They all cheered as well and were happy to be considered a friend of the great Harry Potter.

The future was looking bright for Harry, Hermione and Luna and all of their friends.

Now if she could only find a cure for her hangover. Last night celebration was legendary. Who could have thought Hades could be such a handsome devil.


	21. Chapter 21 Meeting the family

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 21

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

30/07/12

.

Chapter 21. Meeting the family.

After lunch Tuesday 10th of September 1991

Ted Tonks a first generation wizard was finding it hard to believe the stories his wife Andromeda, the new Potion Professor at Hogwarts, was telling him over his mirror. Harry's success in the Wizengamot was unbelievable. So he cleared his afternoon and returned to Hogwarts. He went first to the Great Hall and found a number of concerned students who now wore a silver Potter ring. Not finding his wife there, he asked them to remain in the Great Hall after lunch and went to the Headmistress office. Where he found Andy and the others and told them about the students with the silver Potter rings in the Great Hall.

"Well Harry. It is time to meet the family." Fergus said. Harry has a worried look. "Don't worry. I will help you there."

They all left the Office and found about fifty students from all years waiting for them. There were the expected pure-bloods. But they were surprised by the number of first generation witches and wizards there with a shiny new silver Potter ring. As the first years already considered themselves family, they were all there including the first years that had a silver Potter ring.

When Sally-Anne saw Harry, Hermione and Luna come in with the adults, jumped out of her seat and ran over to them. Luna grabbed her in a hug. "Harry, I have a silver Potter ring and I am a first generation. You better have a good explanation."

_'Wow.'_ Thought Harry. _'What do I say now?'_ As Hermione gave him a hug of support.

_'Well Harry. I can tell you what to say.' _Fergus thought to Harry's mind.

_'Please do.'_ and Fergus told Harry what to say.

"Hi Sally-Anne. Please bear with me and all will be explained." Harry said to her and then to the larger group he continued. "Well, welcome to the family Potter. At the Wizengamot meeting this morning, I claimed my family seats. Some seats were claimed by right of conquest. If you now have a silver Potter ring on your finger that you can not remove. It is there because your magical heritage has now made you part of my family, the House Potter. If you were a first generation that means you have an interesting magical heritage that you were unaware of. For some of you that will be more interesting and far more complicated than others." That little bit of humour broke the ice.

"You will find that the family Potter has become quite large and extended during the last week. To help you, I have assigned some family members. I would like to introduce uncle Ted Tonks, uncle Dan and aunty Emma Granger who will be able to help you with the mundane world." Harry said as he presented Ted, Dan and Emma.

"You have great grandfather Fergus," Pointing to the hat. "Gran Minnie, Gran Amelia and Gran Augusta. They will be caring for years six and seven. They feel that it may be their last chance to teach you how to be proper witches and wizards. Please don't disappoint them as you may find yourself, in a story, married, in Azkaban or worse expelled!" The three Grans smiled at being included as honorary grandmothers.

"For years four and five you have uncle Remus and aunty Aurora. For years two and three you have uncle Sirius and aunty Emmeline."

It was Tonks who snorted. "Uncle Sirius!" That started everyone giggling.

"What? I can be serious." Sirius tried and failed to defend himself as everyone cracked up.

When there was calmed, Harry continued. "For first years you have aunty Cissy and aunty Andy to care for you." Harry turned to Cissy and Andy and said. "Aunties, you will have to give this one." Pointing to Sally-Anne. "Special attention as she is a ball of mischief just waiting to happen."

Sally-Anne gave a cheeky innocent smile that was so little Bella. Before Hogwarts, like many first generations, Sally-Anne was lonely and did not have any friends. She worked it out early that she was adopted with an Asian mother and a English father but that did not stop them from loving her.

Cissy and Andy quickly went and pulled her into a heartfelt hug. They looked at Harry and mouthed 'thank you'. Harry had glossed over the reasons why some had rings with enough information to satisfy them for now.

Gman, Pansy, Vinny, Millie and the other first years saw the opportunity for a group hug and joined in.

Harry continued as Fergus spoke to him. "I am happy to announce the first family activity will be on Saturday. A family field trip to the Woodstock Magical Gathering. (They had decided to call it after the Royal Oak Forest of Woodstock, which the gathering had now grown to fill.) So could all the first generations please write home and invite your families to come. They will need to meet outside Gringotts at 9:00 am sharp."

_'Thanks Fergus. That went well and helped a lot.. How will the parents get from Gringotts to the Gathering?' _Harry thought to Fergus.

_'Not a problem, Harry. We will use a portkey to get the parents to the gathering as we will need one ourselves. We will ask Ragnok at the meeting tonight.'_

_'Good. You are really enjoying all this?' _

_'Oh yes! When you got the Gryffindor seat this morning. That sort of made you, my heir.'_

_'O. What does that mean?'_

_'You are my family! With you Harry, even I get surprises. After caring for other peoples children for a thousand years. I finally have a family of my own to care for. Well it is a long story for another time. But now we have to go a meet the rest of Our family. We will need to ask Papa for an elf to take a large portrait for James and Lily, to the ministry.' _

_- Wishing for a friend -_

While Harry was chatting to Fergus. Augusta called Minerva and Amelia to her. She whispered. "Do you get the feeling that Fergus is just making this up as he goes along."

"Yes. He just made us honorary grandmothers. He has the gift of thinking on his feet. His vision of a magical world of joy and Hope won over the Wizengamot." Amelia said.

"Well, I feel like making something up now."

"What did you have in mind?"

"These children look like they have been left behind and their robes are old. We need to do something to brighten them up. They need to learn how to use the gift they have been given. They could do a lot, with some simple cleaning and transfiguration charms. You saw how well they cheered up with the transfiguration of their robes into those fairy princess costumes for Luna's party."

"Yes, they loved that and Hermione has a birthday next week."

"Perfect. We can have a ball to celebrate Hermione's birthday."

"And make it a transfiguration assignment for extra credit and offer prises for the best transfigurations." Minerva said as Amelia and her realized the possibilities.

"Follow my lead." Augusta said and loudly to the group. "Thank you Harry, for your welcome. I am Gran Augusta and we Grans, would like to focus our care on school work, future careers and my specialty, deportment and the social graces. These skills will help you become the charming wizards and witches you were born to be. So the first item on the social calendar is the Enchanted Transfiguration Ball to celebrate Lady Hermione's birthday next week."

There was a gasp of excitement as everyone looked to a surprised Hermione. Only her parents ever came to her birthday party. And now the whole school was coming. And it is now going to be a ball. Her first ball. Hermione and Luna squealed as they hugged Harry. They were going to a ball with beautiful gowns and dancing.

Minerva continued. "The clothes for the ball will be a transfiguration assignment to transfigure some old robes into beautiful ball gowns and dress robes. Just like those fairy princess costumes for Luna's party. Aunt Cissy if you could please demonstrate."

Cissy caught on quickly and took out her wand and transfigured the robes of the closest student, who just so happened to be Sally-Anne with Dean standing next to her. She gave Sally-Anne the full Cinderella fairy godmother package. A beautiful white princess ball gown, glass shoes and beautiful hair. While Andy followed suit and transfigured Dean's robe, giving him the complete prince charming makeover. The children's excitement grew with Cinderella and Prince Charming looking so cute.

Minerva walked over to the corner where they had shoved the old fool's ostentatious golden throne chair and transfigured it into a beautiful white unicorn instead of her usual pig, and brought him over to Prince Charming to be his faithful white charger and complete the scene.

"Oh they are so cute. But we could never be able to do that in a week." Moaned Lavender as she saw the beautiful gown Sally-Anne was wearing.

"Oh don't be silly. It is only a little bit more intricate than transfiguring a match into a needle. You only need to try and you have family to help. With magic, you are only limited by your imagination and a little bit of practice. Now Luna please stand still." Hermione said as she started to transfigure Luna's robe. Turning it white first go and changing the material into satin. Lavender and Parvati's eyes lit up with the thought of all those beautiful clothes they could make.

"So who wants to learn some real magic?"

Everyone cheered as the bell went to signal the start of the afternoon classes. Their study session tonight will be a lot of fun starting this new project.

Dean smiled as he climbed up onto his trusty charger and with a wink and a big prince charming grin, he reached down to lift up Sally-Anne to sit behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as they rode off to the greenhouses for their next class, Herbology. If they were quick, they could make it out of the great hall before the Grans could change them back. Sir Nicholas came on his charger, to lead them safely through all the students crowding the hallways and as they went, Sir Nicholas loudly heralded the announcement of the Enchanted Transfiguration Ball. News which set the castle a buzz with excitement. Andy and Cissy hi-five each other to celebrate being best aunties ever. Then they went to revive the witches that had swooned at the sight of the young couple riding off into the sunset on a unicorn.

Dean and Sally-Anne need not have worried about being changed back, as the Grans and aunties thought they looked so cute that they let them go. Just this once you understand. Besides when the charms wore off their clothes would just change back. They just hoped that when the unicorn changed back into that hideous chair, they would leave it on the dragon dung pile behind the greenhouses.

Harry saw, from the glazed look in Hermione and Luna's eyes that he will have to quickly learn how to dance and ride a horse. Hopefully Dan and Emma will be able to help him. He was not so sure about trusting uncle Sirius. He thought he had better do something special for their sunset broom ride. Like asking Hermione to the ball before anyone else does.

Luna was looking forward to the ball as the fairies had taught her some all girl dances that she would love to share with the other witches. She shared some memories of the dances with Harry and Hermione and they would love to learn them too as the dances looked so beautiful and graceful.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The afternoon meeting with the new members of the House Potter went better than they hoped. Fergus guided Harry again as he welcomed them and then James' portrait spoke to them about the history and heritage of the House Potter and what was excepted of them. It was Madam Rookwood who gave them the breakthrough they needed. She was quickly joined by Madam Parkinson and to everyone's surprise, by a very much alive Madam Nott. They thought her late husband had finished her off.

_- Flashback -_

"Thank you for your kind word and gracious welcome." A voice from the back of the room said. Everyone turned to see Madam Rookwood stand and come forward and two others stood with her. "I am so sorry that our families had hurt your family so much. Your forgiveness is far more than we deserve. Our families would have shown you no mercy other than a quick death." More agreed with her. "I lost my husband during the war and yesterday, my sons and grandsons. They tried to take what their greed wanted and got what they deserved. I am old and I am tired but if Fergus' vision of a magical world full of joy and hope could be real. Even if it is a tenth of what he told us. It would ten times better than the miserable life of suffering and death, that the pure-blood supremacist bigots and that evil dark lord, have given us and would be one hundred times better than whatever the hell that manipulative old goat breeder's Greater Good could ever be. I want to see it. I want to be part of it. I only have one question. Please tell me what I can do to help?"

"How good is your transfiguration? We need some fairy godmothers for the Enchanted Transfiguration Ball."

Madam Rookwood smiled as she took out her wand and transfigured Madam Nott's old robes into a beautiful pink ball gown.

"Excellent. You can be the chief fairy godmother."

"Chief fairy godmother. Her?" A lazy young pure-blood wizard snorted.

Madam Rookwood whipped her wand around and turned the young snot into a great big toad. Then when the young snot's friends complained, Madams Parkinson and Nott turned them into matching toads. They croaked loudly as they hopped angrily around, turning bright red. Much to everyone's amusement. These young snots had been too lazy to be bothered to go to Gringotts to collect their share of the Potter fortune and were going to steal it from their parents. Their sister appealed for them to be changed back.

"We be fairy godmothers, the spell can only be broken by true loves kiss! Like that will happen!" They cackled.

_- Flashback end -_

When they had finally stopped laughing. They got down to business. They all freely gave the oaths to Harry and start to discuss what to do. Fergus had thought up the fairy godmothers as a joke to lighten the mood but Narcissa and Andy thought it was a great idea as they had a lot of respect for Madam Charlotte Rookwood and making her chief fairy godmother would give her a position to help and guide the extend family. With Madams Parkinson and Nott joining her team.

There were only five active marriage contracts left after Monday and none involved wanted them so Harry canceled them all. They found that there were eighty-four Hogwarts aged children being home schooled for lack of funds, and another fifty under Hogwarts ages. As well as other adult witches and wizards who lacked their OWLs and NEWTs. A big bonus was the forty trophy wives. Most of whom had high NEWTs scores and half had their masters and would be happy to teach. The eight with their masters in Potions were a godsend. They were really needed to help so many gain their Potions NEWTs after the disaster that was Snape.

With the doubt on who really owned the property and money. As most of it was booty from their death eater and pure-blood manipulative activities. It was decided to bring them all to Hogwarts. Fergus explained that Hogwarts was designed to hold over one thousand students and staff. But with the weakening of the pure-blood gene pool through inbreeding, two dark lords eliminating the first generations and Dumbledore who made it happen. Hogwarts had less than a third of its capacity. Whole towers had been closed for generations and all those empty classrooms.

They set up a pre-Hogwarts school for the underage, which will be the starting point of the planned Hogwarts Lily Potter Magical Orphanage for magical orphans. They did not want another Tom Riddle. They needed to run assessments with the home schooled to see what was required to bring them up to speed. The eleven twelve and thirteen year olds were put with the first years. Bringing the class size up to eighty-three. They decided to keep it as one big happy class and add three class assistants to work with the students. Mainly they wanted to see if being with Harry would affect them. As expected Harry Happened.

They set up a mature age school to help the witches and wizards gain their OWLs and NEWTs. Especially for many to gain their NEWT for potions. Allowing them to have the careers they wanted.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Order of Avalon met that evening to discuss what had happened and where everything was. They decided to hold the signing of the Peace Accord the next day at Ragnok's manor and use the battlefield as it was the only area large enough. The Hogwarts elves would move Arthur's round table to be used for the signing and even with the short notice. It would be no problem as many of the leaders of the magical races had already arrived for the Woodstock Magical Gathering. While the rest were planning to be there.

Hermione came up with the idea of setting up portal stations like muggle railway stations. These were bigger than what they were thinking about just last week as they were expecting large numbers of witches and wizards would wish to travel to the gathering for the signing. Ragnok ordered his Goblins, that night, to set up a portal station in the shops opposite Gringotts as that was still Goblin territory and setup another portal station between Hogwarts and the forbidden forest and connected them to the International Portkey station at Ragnok's Manor.

They decided to have the Daily Prophet and Quibbler run front pages inviting witches and wizards to come to the signing at noon. The special copy of the Daily Prophet for Dumbledore was charmed show another doom and gloom story. That would keep him happy.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Ragnok announced that they had completed the re-warding of Dumbledore's family manor and all the other properties belonging to Dumbledore that they had found. Even the ones not in his name. The new wards would bounce Dumbledore and portkey him to Gringotts' holding cells.

Ragnok asked Harry what he wished to do with the children of the bigots that were captured on Monday and were now the black sheep part of his family. Ragnok told him the minimum sentence for the dragon pens was one month and they would no longer be bigots by then. Everyone was happy with that. It was better than turning them into toads.

Harry raised the issue of identifying the rightful owners of the property and money that he has gained with the extension of his family. Ragnok said he will have Gringotts start checking and Mi5 reported that the evil deeds books were giving a lot of information and solving many cases and identifying the survivors. Once the dead have been laid to rest, the stolen property can be sorted out and returned.

Ragnok reported that the Magical Gathering was going great and he had to ask Mi5 to expand the Royal Oak Forest of Woodstock to fit it in. After the success of Monday, they were only too grateful to help and the town of Great Hangleton and the surrounding villages and farms disappeared over night as the Royal Oak Forest of Woodstock grew to ten times its size.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Also Harry." Ragnok continued. "The bat has given me these potion text books. He said that your mother and he were good friends before Hogwarts and had started a project to revise the Potion text book." Ragnok handed the text books to Harry and Andy came over to have a look at them.

"Thank you Ragnok."

"Harry, can you please bring the first year text book here." Lily asked and Harry walked over to the portrait and showed her the book. "That is Severus' copy. I don't know what happened to mine. But he seems to have added some more information anyway."

"Harry, this is the same text book we still use. And these notes and alternative suggestion are quiet brilliant. Can I have a good look over them because we really need to improve the current Potion text book. Would you like to help me Lily?" Andy asked.

"Yes of course Andy. It would be my pleasure."

"Andy, if you like I can dig out my old Potion text books to compare them with." Minerva said. "Albus insisted that we use this current Potion Text Book and I have never liked it as it seem to make the first and second year courses very hard for no reason. Then the years three to seven were over simplified. Causing many students to fail their OWLS and NEWTs."

"Well we need to come up with a new improved Potion text book as soon as possible." Lily said and Andy and Minerva agreed.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Ragnok?" Harry asked. "Have you given any thought to what boon we can give you for your part in this alliance?"

"I have given it a lot of thought but as we have not shed any Goblin blood in this fight, we feel what you have so graciously given us already is more than enough. You gave us Riddle Manor when we requested it while others would have made us wait until the end. We have been able to turn that into an International Portkey station and a warrior training ground. Then into a Magical Gathering. Working with you has reawaken the magical world and given us a future full of joy, hope and respect. I have mounted a big screen in the antechamber of Gringotts, replaying the battle but just the camera angle of the front of Gringotts with my honour guard and me, with the reflection of the lightening flashes and that fireball in the back ground. I added the caption "Gringotts calm in any storm." It has done wonders to calm our customers but the effect on my people has been immense. They now stand a whole three inches taller. Their heads high. It is impossible to put a value on that as it is priceless."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Then Ragnok went on about a wizard that was rounded up at the same time who claimed that he was not involved in the riot and had only come to Gringotts for some research for a book he was writing. He wanted to try some ideas about the care of dragons and asked to see the Gringotts security dragons.

"We were very suspect about him as he looked like a used car salesman with a big smile, big teeth, big hair, big twinkling blue eyes, loud colourful robes and a number of powerful compulsion charms on him that would cause witches to fall in love with him." Ragnok said. "Such charms have a very different effect on Goblins."

"What is his name?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Who?" Minerva asked not remembering a student by that name.

"Oh, Gilderoy Lockhart. He wrote some books different magical creatures." Remus said. "He wrote 'Wanderings with Werewolves'. I read it once. The idiot has never met a werewolf in his life. He just makes it up or copies other people's story as his own. His stories make him out to be the hero while turning magical creatures into evil vicious monsters. He is the main reason why I have been unable to keep a job. He was two years ahead of us and his real name is Cyril Roy Flock."

"Oh I remember Cyril. He was that pathological liar and so full of himself." Sirius said. "The only spell he ever master was the memory charm. He tried to copy the Marauders and claimed some of our pranks as his. What was the book he was researching?"

"Dancing with Dragons."

"Well? How did he dance?"

"We don't know. He keeps on fainting whenever he gets close enough to smell the dragons."

"Well why not keep him until he does dance with a dragon and if he lives. Let him go."

"That works for us. His tall tales are quite amusing. We are using him to teach our new tellers how to spot a liar and detect compulsion charms."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Spook reported the results of the cleaning of the Ministry of Magic. After teams Stig and Spook had cleared the building of any on the naughty list. Spook put the building into lock down and changed the wards to prevent Dumbledore from accessing the building and changing all passwords for the fireplaces in the offices. Then he went through it very carefully with the curse breakers and removed all the cursed and charmed objects for controlling and listening. He found that Dumbledore had wired the place for sound and had enough objects and charms in place to listen to and record every meeting and conversation. The Confundus and compulsion charms were the worst as that stopped others from challenging him. Dumbledore had filled the Wizengamot chamber with loyalty charms. So no one would question his Greater Good. The pure-blood bigots and death eaters had tried to do the same but their attempts were just toys compared to Dumbledore. Removing all the charms and objects went a long way to the success of this morning's historic Wizengamot meeting.

Minerva commented that there has been a marked improvement in positive behaviour and in learning since the purge of the Confundus charms from the school. The students were finding their classes easier, working through more material and getting higher grades. The Professors were now preparing twice as much material to be covered in the classes. Hermione asked if it would be possible to add some mundane subjects like English, Maths and science to the curriculum so students could go onto mundane universities after Hogwarts. Minerva thought that would a good idea if she could find some first generation's with those teaching skills.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Spook went on. "Unfortunately we have not been able to shed any light on the binding and draining rune that you found on the back of Emma and Dudley's head. It is not a known wizard rune."

"May I have a look?" Ragnok asked. Emma nodded and Ragnok went and had a look and then muttered something dark under his breath as he got very angry. It was very dark as the blood drained from Filius' face as he understood what Ragnok had said. "That manipulative old goat breeder! Harry if I may ask for a boon, I would ask for that monster's scrawny ass. This is personal! A walk through the veil is too good for him!"

Harry just nodded his head as Fergus spoke. "What has upset you so much Ragnok?"

"How do you think a brilliant but of average magical strength transfiguration professor was able to suddenly defeat a dark ritual enhanced dark lord?"

Ragnok continued. "In the dark days of the Grindelwald war, everyone was suffering and Dumbledore came to us with an idea. The rune is a special Goblin binding and draining rune that was created to allow warriors to temporary share their power to heal a wounded comrade who was magically exhausted and near death. It is not a dark ritual that gave Dumbledore the strength and endurance of one hundred warriors. Dumbledore swore never reveal this secret but it seems he could not be trusted and resist the lust for power. This is why Dumbledore is still a powerful wizard. He has been stealing the magic of first generation witches and wizards."

"When a witch or wizard is born, their names are recorded in the Book of Hogwarts." Fergus explained. "Dumbledore has access to that book. Papa, please bring the Book of Hogwarts." Papa went and returned with a very large old book. "Emma, what is your birthday?"

"19/10/1959."

The book opened itself to the page for the day 19/10/1959. There were three names crossed out with the note 'Squib 21/06/1960'. The last was Emma Monica Wilkins.

"I was not a year old and that monster stole my magic!"

"Dumbledore has been stealing the magic of first generation witches and wizards before they came to Hogwarts. If they had died or become squibs, their names are crossed out, leaving the rest to be sent their Hogwarts letters. The list Minerva calls out is made up of all those who accept to come to Hogwarts. No one checks the book."

They silently looked at the book as it was full of crossed out names, noting the day they became a squib or died. It had become a book of the dead. They were shocked to see how many died during the 70's and early 80's.

"Ragnok can that rune be safely removed?" Minerva asked.

"Yes but I will have it fade over a couple of hours so Emma may get use to the power. Emma, you may find yourself, er, very 'energetic'" Ragnok said as he waved his hand over the rune while saying the Goblin word to remove charm. The rune glowed and then started to slowly fade. "Filius, if you could go and remove the rune from young master Dursley."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Mi6 reported that their delaying tactics at the ICW was keeping Dumbledore focused on getting his 'World Crisis Protocol' signed. They knew the tactics could only stall for so long and it looked like Dumbledore will get his signing on Friday afternoon.

So Friday was "D" day.

They started to toss around ideas on how to defeat the last enemy. The death eaters and pure-blood supremacist bigots were easy as they just used their greed and arrogance against them. Dumbledore was too powerful and Machiavellian for that. It will have to be quick and decisive. If he got away from them, they knew he would show them no mercy and there would be no second chance. The best they could hope for was to be obliviated. If they did not win this all would be lost. Even with Voldemort and the bigots gone. Dumbledore would just claim that Harry has been possessed by Voldemort via his scar and is the new dark lord and you all have been deceived. Then have Harry and all of them arrested and thrown into Azkaban.

It was Fergus who added to the doom and gloom. "Once the 'World Crisis Protocol' is signed. Dumbledore plans to start a fear mongering campaign, claiming that a dark lord, (Voldemort or Harry it did not matter,) has developed and made WMDs."

"WMDs?"

"Yes WMDs, Weapons of Magical Destruction. Weapons so magically powerful that would dwarf the Tsar Bomb. Dumbledore had learnt from Grindelwald. If you are going to tell a lie. Tell a big one. It captures the imagination and is easier to believe. With Dumbledore's involvement in the First and Second World Wars, the cold war and every other war since. It will not take long to frighten the sheeple to give up their rights and freedom and they will love him to declare martial law and rule them as Emperor." Fergus paused and added. "We only get one shot at this. The battle for Fortress Dumbledore starts at dawn Friday, 'D' day."

"Friday the 13th day of September 1991."

"Aw crap!"

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Maurice tried to dispel a little of the doom and gloom of the meeting by showing his gift for them and Hogwarts, to celebrate Monday's victory. He had been very busy taking magical pictures of all the people, magical races and creatures that took part in the victory and had been compiling them into a giant picture of Hogwarts. As there were far too many to get them all together at once. To fit everyone in so that they can be recognized, the picture was six by eight feet wide and covered the round table. Everyone was surprised to see a beautiful picture of Hogwarts Castle in the background and in front, all those who made the victory possible standing together waving to them. Starting at the back, they could see Hagrid on Puffy's back next to the castle. With Fluffy next to her with Fergus on Harry's head and Fawkes on his shoulder, sitting with Hermione and Luna on the necks behind each head and Dan and Emma on Fluffy's back. All the professors with Sirius, except Quirrellmort and Snape standing in front, with the order of Avalon and teams Potter, Stig and Spook. Though team Spook were easy to spot as they were wearing their unspeakable robes with the hoods that hid their identity. Which kind of defeated the purpose of the picture. But hopefully they would be able to recognize themselves. In front were all the students in year grouping but not house. Down both sides were all the warriors of the International Brigade and Ragnok and his warriors with the hell hounds and the ID teams that came with Mi5 and Mi6. Everyone thought the picture was amazing and were cheerfully waving back to themselves. Maurice gave everyone their own copy and they started to ask each other to sign their copy. Ragnok knew exactly where he was going to mount his copy of the picture.

Then Sirius and Remus had the same wicked idea at the same time. "Maurice, this picture is amazing. Can you charm the subjects to do particular actions?"

"Yes. Sort of. What did you have in mind?"

"We need to distract Dumbledore long enough for the hit wizards from InterAuror to raid his room and arrest him. This picture would show all his schemes and plans for his greater good, were dead and buried. If we make the characters react when they see Dumbledore and make a certain hand gesture. Or maybe have them stun him with a wand?"

"It would make him so angry that he would not be able to think straight. Giving the hit wizards a chance." James said thinking what the other two Marauders were thinking.

"You could make the picture a lift out to his special copy of the Daily Prophet. Call it say, 'The Heroes of Hogwarts', That would make Dumbledore want to look at it. He would think the Prophet is running a picture of him with some of the Professors." Lily added.

"That is a great idea Lily. But I think we should go further and make it a lift out for the normal Daily Prophet and Quibbler as well." Fergus added. "It is very important for the magical world to see who really saved their children at Hogwarts from the death eaters and dementors. And with their children in the picture. They want to keep it to continually remind themselves what happen that day."

"Good idea Fergus. Maurice would you be willing to share the picture?" Augusta asked.

"Yes of course. It is for the Greater Good and what greater good is there than to piss off old blue eyes."

"That is the spirit. Xeno can you prepare a master copy for the Daily Prophet and Quibbler while Maurice works with Sirius, Remus, James and Lily on the Dumbledore special?" Augusta asked.

"Maurice, can you add the Dursleys and Blinky to the Dumbledore special?" Minerva asked. "Seeing the Dursleys at Hogwarts would really upset the old goat breeder. Do you have pictures of others who are upset with him?"

"Not a problem. I have a picture of Petunia and just need to take a photo of Dudley, Vernon and Blinky. I also have a picture of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel with the Philosopher's stone. They were really pissed off at the MoF for stealing the stone and putting the children at risk."

Sirius and Remus were beside themselves with ideas for the Dumbledore special. Sirius had ten years of Azkaban to make up for.

"The best part about this picture." Sirius said. "Is that we can truly express ourselves and not be there to see the old goat's sad puppy dog eyes, telling us how hurt and disappointed he is in us."

"I hated that. Every time I complained about Snape, it was 'I am afraid that' or 'It is for the greater good.'" Minerva complained.

"I loath that damned 'greater good'." Augusta said. "Everything the old goat pushed through the Wizengamot was for his greater good."

"He is such an emotional bully." Amelia said. "Sucks the emotion straight out of you."

"Sound more like an emotional vampire."

"Well he certainly sucked the life out of the magical world."

"He needed to do that, so his greater good would look better."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"Emma? How are you feeling?" Lily asked, wanting to talk about more positive things.

"All tingly sort of. It has been nearly two hours since Ragnok started to fade the rune."

"Try to cast the wandless lumos charm?"

"Okay." Emma closed her eyes and put out her hand as she focused on a ball of light above her palm."Lumos!" she whispered. A ball of light appeared over her palm.

"Yes!" Cried Hermione as she and Luna danced around Emma, while Dan hugged her. "Mum, you did it. Your magic is becoming free. Your a witch!"

"Congratulations Emma!" Lily said as she waited for things to calm down. "Fergus? Would it be possible to make a list of the first generation witches and wizards that the old goat has marked and stolen their magic? If we can remove that binding and draining rune and just for the moment replace it with a standard binding. We could seriously weaken the old goat."

"Good idea Lily. Minerva there is a list of spells inside the front cover. Could you check them for one that will make the list?"

"Yes Fergus." Minerva said as she turned the book over.

"Ragnok and Filius, could you check Harry, Hermione and Luna to see if the old goat has put a small draining rune on them. He might just have done that to all the children so he can draw on part of their magic as he gets older and needs it more."

"Your right Fergus, Harry has a small rune here behind his ear."

"And so has Hermione and Luna."

"That monster!"

"Fergus, here is your list. There is one hundred and fifty-five witches and wizards / squibs still alive, that the old goat has marked and stolen their magic. He started in 1946 and the last one was six months ago."

"Spook and Stig, can you call your teams together and go through that list and remove Dumbledore's rune and replace it with a standard binding before midnight Thursday?"

"Yes. We can do that."

"Good, Minerva we need to check the children and remove any we find after midnight Thursday. Then hopefully when the old goat wakes up on Friday. He will feel everyone of his one hundred and fifty years. Even if he is only 110."

They tossed some other ideas around before closing the meeting. They left with a growing feeling that they might just succeed after all. But there was a lot to be done.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

In a hospital bed in a far away school. A small blond child found he had a silver Potter ring on his finger but he was in too much pain to care. Neither had they noticed the strange small rune behind his ear.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dumbledore was chuckling to himself. He had overheard the funniest story from London. That there had been a run on Gringotts. Dumbledore smiled and thought. _'Stupid sheeple. Gringotts must have announced the news of the break in and that nasty vicious acid tongue of Rita Skeeter has blown up a story of two silly old witches running off to Gringotts to demand back their two galleons and made it sound like a run on the bank. Mark my words. There will be a bigger crowd __of stupid sheeple outside Gringotts tomorrow, trying to get their money back.' _

Dumbledore admired the way that evil bitch could twist a story to mean anything she wanted. He had trained her well to go for the pain rather than the kill. He was not surprised that her Animagus was a beetle. That would serve her well when he needed her to write stories that will keep his weapon isolated and vilified by the magical world that he will die for.

But Dumbledore knew Rita could only do that for so long, before people stopped believing what is true and just believe what they wanted. Why, in a couple of years, Skeeter could write a nasty tell all book on him. Even call it something like "The lies that the Great Dumbledore lived" and no one believe it or take any notice. Even if it was completely true. It is all about image and spin and someone else to blame.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Powers-that-be smiled at the size Harry's family was becoming and She was certain that Fergus was just making it up as he went along. But Gran Augusta's idea for a Enchanted Transfiguration Ball was inspired and has got the children's imagination firing to learn and help themselves. It is just so sad that there were more witches than wizards as a number of the lazy pure-blood wizards seem to have been crossed bred with either toads or trolls.

Now, She just needed to remind Tempestas, that there is a new species of giant red toads that need to be exterminated and a hideous golden chair available for target practice.

And have a meeting with Fortuna and the three fates, to find out who was going to have bad luck on Friday and decide if they need to change some stars around so the right one has the right bad luck. Especially after they found out about that rune. Someone was going to go down hard.


	22. Chapter 22 Signing the Peace Accord

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 22

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

.

Chapter 22. Signing the Peace Accord at the Woodstock Magical Gathering.

Tuesday Evening continued 10th of September 1991

Hagrid open the Hogwarts gates with a big smile to greet Harry's new additions to the extend Potter family as they arrived before the evening specially prepared welcome feast. They were being lead by Madam Charlotte Rookwood's merry band of fairy godmothers which had grown to include Madams Emily Parkinson, Anne Nott, Elizabeth Bulstrode, Maria Crabbe and Agnes Goyle. The last three were encouraged by Madam Rookwood example and the letters they had received from their children. They all wanted help make Fergus' New Magical World happen for their children.

As they entered the gates, the amazing sight of Hogwarts made them stand and gaze in wonder. For so many of them who could not afford to go to Hogwarts, it was the domain of that muggle-born-loving fool and blood traitor, Dumbledore. Though no one dare tell him that. But for the few that had attend Hogwarts, it was the school where they had learnt their place in the bigotry of the Pure-Blood Wizard dominated society that seemed to be the result of one hundred years Dumbledore's claimed Greater Good. For Pure-Blood witches that meant second class. But that was better than for the half-blood third class and muggle-born, slave or fourth class. Muggles did not rate a class.

But here they all stood and wonder at this Hogwarts that was now before them. It was nothing like the Hogwarts the few had been to. The walls were white cream and glowing, not the dull weathered grey of doom and gloom tradition. And the magic. As soon as they passed through the gates they felt it. Like a beloved mother's hug. Strong, powerful, protecting, comforting, caring, warm, hopeful and loving.

"Wow, Charlotte, I don't remember Hogwarts ever being like this." Emily Parkinson wondered.

"Nor I Emily. Hagrid! What has happened here?" Madam Rookwood asked.

"Here? Well right here is where those death eaters made their last stand."

"What? What are you talking about? What death eaters?"

"Yesterday, about sixty death eaters or they may have been those really nasty junior death eaters. They had twenty-five dementors and five trolls with them when they attacked the school. They broke through the gates and only got this far."

"The school was really attacked?"

"Yeah, but they didn't have a chance. Harry's champions and their friends with Fluffy and her friends, Puffy, Rudolph, Vixen, Donner and Blitzen. They just stopped them dead in their tracks. Then dementors broke free and kissed the death eaters before they were destroyed. And the best part was, no one on our side died."

"Harry's champions? Fluffy? Puffy? Dementors? Destroyed?"

"Yeah. Harry's champions and friends. As soon as they heard that Harry was in danger, they came. Five hundred warriors came marching in through that gate, to protect Harry and Hogwarts. My Fluffy brought her friends and they ripped the poor old dementors to shreds. Puffy gave me a ride afterwards. Flew from here and all the way to the end of the Black Lake and back. It was the best moment of my life, flying on a dragon."

"Five hundred? A dragon?"

"Yeah, always wanted a dragon. Well that is enough chitchat; everyone is waiting for you in the Great Hall. Come along now."

It took a moment for Charlotte Rookwood to realize that this is the place where her junior death eater grandsons had perished. Them and their evil friends and the Pure-Blood Supremacist Bigotry. She knew she had failed them and they became monsters. They saw this sight yesterday and they were so blinded by their greed and hatred that they wanted to destroy it. She was determined to not fail her new grand children.

"But Hagrid. What has happen to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, that. Em... Young Harry and Hermione have woken up the castle. She is glowing with magic. Feels wonderful. Never seen anything like it."

"Nor have I."

With the sight of Hogwarts and the feeling of magic surrounding them, Charlotte wonders if Fergus' new magical world could be better than even she could imagine.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

They marvelled at the very different Hogwarts they came to that evening. The entrance to the Great Hall was surprising as well. The clapping and cheering was unexpected but the Pure-Blood world was a small world and everyone was related somewhere along the tree. The other children rose to greet their cousins and aunts and uncles and friends. But it was little Theodore Nott's running charge from the far end of the Great Hall into his previously late but now very much alive mother's arms that set the tone. A fifth table had been added to the hall and new arrivals moved to sit there or with their friends at the other tables. Fawkes flamed in with Fergus for the sorting. The sorting was short and simple as houses were now a non issue and just a place to sleep. All the new arrivals will be staying in the newly restored Phoenix Tower. Fergus went on to welcome them with a song and to remind the new members of Phoenix, what was expected of them. To have the courage of Gryffindor to do what is right. The wisdom of Ravenclaw to work out how to do it. The hard working and loyalty of Hufflepuff to stay true to the founders' vision and the cunning of Slytherin to use their Ravenclaw wisdom for good.

The new members of Phoenix house saw all the glorious food appeared and hoped every meal was like this. When the desserts appeared they thought that they had gone to the place up there.

The accommodation in Phoenix tower was five star with a mixture of single, double, family and dormitory style rooms to suit everyone. The comfortable beds and hot showers pleased the witches and by midnight, not even a mouse was stirring.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Wednesday 11th September 1991.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dan woke with a smile. Emma had been very energetic and Dan was just pleased to have survived. They along with Harry, Hermione and Luna were dressed in their finest potter dress robes over their Basilisk Armour. They were talking as they ate their breakfast in the Great Hall, when it fell silent. A tall tanned handsome Greek looking dude in a mini toga came fluttering into the hall. Well the tiny wings on his ankles fluttered along with the hearts of the witches from third year and above. The dude just cruised down between the tables as every eye followed him. He stopped in front of Maurice and returned a camera before moving on to Sirius and Remus, leaving Maurice, all dreamy eyed.

The dude handed Remus a small black box which had the symbol of the skull and cross bones on top and a letter which was addressed to "The most sensible one. Read first or else." Then the dude left heading for the kitchens for his weekly pickup of 'Tunia's Chocolates to Die for'.

Remus opens the letter.

Dear Most Sensible One,

This is a little something for the Dumbledore Special picture.

Do NOT open the black box in the Great Hall.

It contains an Acme Instant Hell Gremlin.

Just add fire. (Fire not included!)

Instructions inside.

Use it well.

(Wink wink)

PTB.

Remus looked up and snatched the box out of Sirius' hands just before he opened it.

"Read the note Padfoot!"

Sirius read the note and his expression changed from annoyed to evil smirk and started to giggle. Evilly. That will make up for five years of Azkaban. PTB just became his new best favourite friend.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Narcissa approached Harry at breakfast. "Milord Potter. If I may have a moment?" She requested formally.

"Madam Black?" Harry replied as this was a formal family business request.

"Milord, there is a child in a hospital bed in a far away school. Who is part of your extend family. His ignorance, arrogance and stupidity have given him much pain. He is my son from my former marriage. I request permission to go and collect him as soon as possible. And if I can adopt him as his father is dead."

"You refer to Draco?"

"Yes."

Luna and the head of house ring explained the situation to Harry while Hermione listen in over the bond. This will end the Malfoy family and make Draco a Black and a possible heir to Lord Black until Sirius has children soon. Hermione pointed out that Draco was part of Harry's family either way and would give back a mother her son and put Draco in an environment where he could be a better person.

"I will grant your request. When were you thinking of going?"

"This afternoon. After the signing."

"Well as Draco is family. I think we can do better than that. Fawkes?" Fawkes flamed into to Great Hall and stood on Harry's shoulder. "Fawkes, would you be able to take Madam Black to collect her son and bring them back here?"

"_Not a problem, Harry."_ Fawkes sung and hopped onto Narcissa's shoulder and flamed out of the Great Hall. Five minutes later Fawkes returned alone._ "Draco is injured and Madam Pomfrey is caring for him now. Narcissa says thank you."_

"Thank you Fawkes." Harry said as he gave Fawkes a plate of bacon to eat.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Headmistress McGonagall and Most Senior Undersecretary for First Generation Liaison, Professor Pomona Sprout, approached Harry. "Milord Potter. If I may have a moment?" She requested formally.

"Yes, Headmistress McGonagall?"

"I was hoping for your assistance today. If you are taking your family to the Peace Accord signing?"

Harry looked over to Madam Rookwood, who was sitting near them. "Yes milord?" She answered.

"Good morning Madam Rookwood. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes milord. Never better."

"Would you like to go to the Peace Accord Signing today?"

"It would be a great honour to go and I am sure your family would love to see this event that will change the Magical World." She said as the others around her nodded in agreement.

"Very well. You may all go and please give Headmistress McGonagall every assistance."

"Yes milord. Thank you milord."

"Thank you milord." Headmistress McGonagall said with a smile as she went with Professor Sprout to discuss her needs with the chief fairy godmother. Then she announced to the school that they will be having a picnic lunch at the Peace Accord Signing and will need to be ready to go at 10:00 am.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Sally-Anne and Dean approached Harry, holding hands. "Milord Potter. If I may have a moment?" She requested formally with a very cheeky mischievous smile.

"Yes my child?"

"My friend Dean has a request of you."

Harry looked at Dean, while trying to maintain a neutral expression. "Milord, I wish to request your permission to ask Sally-Anne to be my girlfriend." Dean said with a bow.

"Er.. Dean, you do understand how many brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles and fairy godmothers you will have to deal with if you upset Sally-Anne?"

"Er yes milord."

"Brave foolish boy. A true Gryffindor. I grant your request and bring your parents along on Saturday."

"Thank you milord." Dean said as everyone started to giggle at the pomp and ceremony.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Then Hermione notice a lone snowy white owl flew into the Great Hall. And because Hermione noticed the owl, so did Harry and Luna and they watched as she made a low graceful circuit of the hall and everybody saw the very familiar envelope attached. The one that was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in that emerald-green ink and there was no stamp. And on the back was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Yes that very familiar envelope.

Hedwig landed in front of a surprised Emma and held out her leg with the afore said very familiar envelope attached.

Emma wondered. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Mrs. E. Granger

Sitting between Mr. D. Granger and Lady Hermione Potter

Phoenix Table

Great Hall

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

You know where in Scotland

"Mum, you have finally received your Hogwarts letter." A very happy Hermione said as she hugged her mother and Luna came round to join in the hug.

Emma carefully opened her envelope and took out the letter which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall.

(Order of Avalon, Marriage Celebrant)

Dear Mrs. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment...

Emma turned to Dan and said. "Well dear, you will have to take me to Diagon Alley for all of my school stuff and my wand that has been sitting on a shelf for many years, waiting for me."

"It will be my pleasure, dear." Dan said with a kiss. "Are you going to frame this letter and envelope?"

"Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea."

Harry handed his Gringotts charge card to Dan. "Would you like Fawkes to take you two to get Emma's wand, now?"

Emma nodded her head. "Oh yes please. My wand has been waiting far too long. Thank you." Fawkes hopped on to her shoulder and Dan held on to Emma with Hermione and Luna who wanted to see Emma's wand choose her, as Fawkes flamed them out of the Great Hall.

The issue of wands reminded Harry and he turned to his chief fairy godmother. "Yes milord?" She answered.

"Madam Rookwood, I imagine many in my extended family are still waiting for their wand to choose them?"

"Yes milord, that would be the case."

"Very well. Could you please make arrangements for everyone to receive their wand."

"Yes milord, thank you milord."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Fred and George were so amused at the pomp and ceremony and by the idea that Harry had six fairy godmothers to help manage his family, that they could not resist the thought to prank them. So they changed the colour of the fairy godmothers robes to pink. But the prank backfired on them as Madam Rookwood thought the colour suited them and they all decided to keep their robes pink.

The fairy godmothers returned the favour by transfiguring large hot pink polka dots on the twin's robes. The vivid hot pink colour that really clashed with their red hair, effulgently. But try as they might, the twins could not get the hot pink polka dots out of the robes and the dots followed them. Even when they tried changing robes.

Of course this meant the start of the legendary prank war. The twins verses the fairy godmothers from hell (They had years of pent up fury to unleash on some silly pure-blood wizards.). And if you think the Marauders and Lady Hogwarts will let them have all the fun, think again.

(The twins gave as good as they got but they were out classed and they surrendered when they realized they could not win. The hot pink polka dots finally faded on their 30th birthday.)

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Being Wednesday morning and they were not leaving the school until 10:00 am. The first years made their way to the Transfiguration Classroom. It was a crowded classroom with eighty-three students, Professor McGonagall, three fairy godmothers and three assistants. Two of the assistants had their masters in transfiguration and Professor McGonagall wanted to see how well they could teach. She was hoping to have them working together and taking over the second to fifth year classes for their OWLs leaving her with the first, sixth and seventh years. Giving her some time to be Headmistress. She realized how important it was to work hard with the first year students to give them the confidence that can use their magic.

It only took Emma and her new wand, fifteen minutes with Hermione and Luna's excellent tutoring, to catch with last week's work of changing the match into a needle. Professor McGonagall was about to award her points when Dan beat her to it and awarded Emma big kiss while Harry, Hermione and Luna awarded her a big group hug. So Professor McGonagall with a grin, gave Dan a detention for distracting Emma and kissing too loudly. For her assignment essay 'How you felt to do magic today', Emma wrote three feet of parchment in neat tiny writing. She got an outstanding grade. Hermione was so proud.

With the Enchanted Transfiguration ball coming up next week. They started to learn about transfiguring and repairing cloth and changing the colour. Professor McGonagall showed them the charms to change colour and repair the material. To make it new. Professor McGonagall was very pleased to sit back and watch as the students practiced the charms on some cloth first and then on each other's robes. The students with the new robes then started to help the others to repair and make their robes new. It warmed her heart to see them work together with the assistants and fairy godmothers helping. Pansy was helping her mother work on Gman's robes while Millie helped her mother with Madam Crabbe, work on Vinny and his sister's robes.

By the end of the lesson everyone had the finest dress robes to wear to the signing. With the time they had over the younger witches started to decorate the pink robes of the fairy godmothers.

At 10:00 am the smartly robed first years lead the school out of the Great Hall and down to the new Portal Station to go to the Peace Accord Signing. The professors, assistants and pink fairy godmothers march proudly beside them.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Robert McKinnon was a first generation Ravenclaw who passed through Hogwarts in the 70's. Seeing the disaster that was happening to the magical world, he had planned for a life in the mundane. Each summer he would catch up with his mundane studies so when he was able to leave Hogwarts he could continue to study at Oxford while a number of his fellow first generations witches and wizards found themselves trapped in a hostile magical world that did not want them alive and lacked the education to escape into the mundane world. Robert helped as many as he could and set up a support network to help them with their mundane studies and finding work. He tried to help his younger sister Marlene, who was three years behind of him and in Gryffindor. She had got herself caught up in Dumbledore's order of the Phoenix with a number of her house mates.

It was all very exciting for her, until the day while he was in Oxford, the men in black hoods and white masks came to their home and murdered her and her boyfriend Benjy Fenwick and their parents. The Death Eaters had been vicious with Benjy and blasted him to pieces. There was not much left of Marlene and their parents either.

It was Dumbledore who had found Robert a month later to say how sorry he was for their deaths and how proud he should be for the sacrifice Marlene had made for the Greater Good. He went on to try and convince Robert, that it was his duty to his sister, to take her place in the order of the Phoenix and continue the fight against the darkness. If he had been in Gryffindor, he may have dropped everything and charged off to avenge his little sister and family. But he was a Ravenclaw and what he had heard from his sister, concerning the order of the Phoenix, had rung warning bells. Something was not right. Something was very wrong. Too many of Marlene's friends in the order had died without achieving much good nor saving any lives. Always just too late. For a Ravenclaw it screamed a spy was in the ranks. And may be more than one. So Robert declined Dumbledore's generous offer and stayed at Oxford.

Then in 1981, Harry happened for the first time and Robert watched the magical world to see what would happen. It cut deep to see the death eaters just walk away while claiming being under the Imperius curse. But while the Pure-blood Supremacist Bigots maintained their control of the Wizengamot. Nothing would change. Only a few of the more crazy death eaters were sent to Azkaban along with Sirius Black, a member of Dumbledore's order, who must have done something to upset Dumbledore as he did nothing to help Sirius and everything to make sure he stayed in Azkaban. Why Dumbledore did more for that death eater Snape than Sirius.

So Robert buried his pain deep in his heart and got on with his life as best he could while still keeping an ear open for what was happening in the magical world. On a Saturday, once in a while, he would have breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron and read the free copies of the Daily Prophet and Quibbler. He had been there last Saturday and was very surprised to read of Dumbledore resigning as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and then retiring from Hogwarts. Then reading of the boy-who-lived starting Hogwarts and going into Ravenclaw much to everybody's surprise.

Robert came again today for breakfast and was surprised to read in the Daily Prophet and Quibbler, that the new Chief Witch was going to sign a Peace Accord with all the Magical Beings and Creatures, at noon and everyone was invited to meet at Gringotts from 10:00 am for transportation.

He wondered what had happened and had read further to see how the boy-who-lived, Lord Harry James Potter, had claimed all his seats in the Wizengamot and had overturned five hundred years of Pure-blood supremacy, freed Sirius Black, returned a wand to Hagrid and pushed through a Peace Accord with all Magical Being and Creatures. All in less than two hours. What has happen to the Pure-blood bigots?

Robert went back to mundane London, to find a phone and call some of his first generation friends to tell them of the exciting thing happening in the magical world and ask if they would like to go to the signing.

So there Robert was with ten of his first generation friends waiting at 10:00 am outside Gringotts. When the doors opened and old noble looking Goblin in full battle armour, came out with four warriors as an honour guard. The old Goblin put his right hand over his heart and gave a polite bow. Robert had never seen a Goblin do that. So everybody put their hand over their heart and returned the bow.

The Goblin introduced himself as Lord Ragnok and then Robert realized that this was the mythical head of Gringotts and British Goblins. The Ministry and Dumbledore had tried for years to just meet with him. But today, here he was. He graciously welcomed us to come with him to the signing of the Peace Accord. He walked across Diagon Alley and opened the Portal Station opposite Gringotts by cutting the blue ribbon with his sword.

The Portal Station was divided into two parts with separate out-going and in-coming portal doorways. Going in the entrance to the out-going portal, there were on the walls fireplaces for floo travel and two large portal doorways. The first one was a portal to Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest and you could look through the portal and see Hogwarts in the back ground and the students walking down the hill to the portal station between Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. The second doorway was a portal to the International Portkey Station and Royal Oak Forest of Woodstock.

Passing through the second portal, one felt a sight buzz of magic and then entered a large hall. There was rope barriers arranged to guide everyone to the exit through the Hall of the Friends of the Goblin Nation. On the opposite wall were the portal doorways to and from Hogwarts and the Centaurs had just come through with a herd of unicorns. The Hogwarts Students that they had seen coming down the hill, through the first portal in Diagon Alley, were just starting to come through.

As everyone walked to the exit, there was a bright shimmer in the middle of the hall and a large group of beautiful people arrived by International Portkey. They had pointy ears like Spock from star Trek and a lot better hair style. The Goblin assistants guided them to the exit.

When the center of the hall of the Portkey station was clear, there was another bright shimmer and this time there was a large group of beautiful young witches and wizards in pale blue robes with capes, made of the finest silk and these cute little pointy gumdrop hats of the senior years of _Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. _

Walking through the Hall of the Friends of the Goblin Nation, Robert and his friends were surprised to see the portraits of James and Lily Potter with Harry who looked about eleven, waving to them. With them were a number of witches and wizards, including Merlin and the four founders of Hogwarts plus a host of other magical creatures. Robert wonders what the Pure-Blood bigots would think to see Salazar Slytherin was a friend of the Goblin Nation. He knew a number of the bigots that would be rolling over in their graves to see that. They continued to walk pass the VIP room and out into the battlefield stands and center. Robert lead his friends through the crowd of witches and wizards and magical beings and creatures and found a shaded spot in the stands which gave them a view of everything and they sat down amazed and started to talk about what they had just seen. This was a magical world that they never knew existed. They felt welcome. More welcome than they had ever felt before and everyone was in a happy hopeful mood.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

For the second time in three days, Lord Ragnok led his honour guard out of the door of Gringotts and stood on the top steps. Before him was another crowd of witches and wizards, twice the size of the greedy angry mob that was there on Monday. They had come in peace to see the signing of the Peace Accord and stood quietly. Ragnok wondered how much their attitude had changed in two days. So he put his hand over his heart and gave them a polite bow. He was moved to a faint smile to see them respond and put their hands over their heart and bow back to him. All of them as one. There was a little hope for these wizards and witches after all. They had showed him respect and now he could welcome them into his manor. So he greeted them and invited them through the Portal Station.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry, with Fergus on his head and Fawkes on his shoulder, lead Hermione, Luna, Dan, Emma, Neville, Susan and Hannah into the VIP room off the Hall of the Friends of the Goblin Nation. While the rest of the school and family went out into the battlefield stands next to the VIP room.

In the VIP room all the leaders of the magical races were gathering to meet each other and prepare for the signing. Harry welcomed them warmly and with Hermione and Luna's help they was able to greet them in English, French, Elvish, Goblin and a number of other languages including Snorkack, Luna assured them. Harry put Fergus down on the round table so Fergus could continue to speak with the leaders while Harry went with Hermione and Luna to the seats where Dan and Emma were with Neville, Susan and Hannah.

As they approached they noticed that Dan and Neville had this sort of half dreamy look on their faces and Luna spotted two very beautiful young French witches sitting next to the wall, trying not to be noticed. _'Harry, Hermione.'_ Luna thought over her link.

_'Yes Luna.'_

_'Be careful not to stare but the two very beautiful young French witches sitting at the end of the row are Veelas.'_

_'Veelas?'_

_'Yes.' _Thought Luna as she explained the young witches Veela heritage and the effect that it has on some males, turning them into drooling trolls with the unfortunate side effect of turning the girlfriend witches into the B word. Luna was too embarrassed and could not bring herself to think the B word. _'See how Dan and Neville have this sort of half dreamy look on their faces.'_ Harry and Hermione nod. _'They are only partially affected by the Veela allure due to their love for Emma, Susan and Hannah. While our Harry is totally unaffected because of the soul bond.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'The younger Veela will have a few years to go before she comes into her heritage but the older one must be a year or two older than us and is in the middle of coming into her heritage and by the looks of it must be having a very difficult time trying to control her Veela allure. And it is even more unstable if she is sad and unhappy.'_

_'Is there anything we can do to help her?'_

_'Yes. We can be her friends. Her Veela allure will not affect Harry and we can help her learn to control it.'_

_'Good. We have not made any new friends for a little while.'_ Hermione thought and boldly lead the trio to where lesser girlfriends would fear to tread.

"Hi." Said Hermione in French to the two young witches. While Harry and Luna listen to the English translation over the bond. "My name is Hermione and this is Harry and Luna."

"Hi." Said the older witch. "My name is Fleur and this is my sister Gabrielle." As Gabrielle shyly waved to them. "I am sitting here as I am having problems controlling my Veela allure."

"Yes, Luna explained that to us. But don't worry you will not affect Harry. So we can be friends if you like?"

Fleur smiled and looked hopefully to them. With her Veela sight, she saw the aura of the soul bond. "Amazing. You are soul bonded. Your aura is so beautiful. And you are not affected by my allure?"

Harry shook his head with a grin as Fleur in her excitement momentarily lost control of her allure and Dan and Neville started to drool until Emma, Susan and Hannah hugged them tight. Fleur moved closer to hug Hermione and kiss her on each cheek. Then moved to repeat with Harry and Luna while Gabrielle followed suit. Gabrielle lead Luna over to where they were sitting and Fleur sat next to Hermione with lucky Harry in the middle, listening to both conversations at once and trying to stay sane. With the confidence that being with Harry gave Hermione and Luna, they quickly established a beautiful friendship with the two witches. Talking about schools, studies, shoes, cultures, clothes, shoes and magical creatures. Fleur explained that they were there with their parent to support her Veela grandmother who was signing the Peace Accord on behalf of the Veela nation. Along with her school Headmistress Madam Olympe Maxime a Half-extended-vertically-challengedness and Headmistress of Beauxbatons. Who will be signing on behalf of the extended-vertically-challenged. They had arrived yesterday at the Magical Gathering and offered to show them around after the signing.

Hermione introduced Fleur and Gabrielle to Dan and Emma, Neville, Susan and Hannah and to the others when they finally showed up. They were very interested to meet aunty Aurora who was also half Veela.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Robert and his friends were having a magical time sharing the wonders that they had seen and slowly, they started to recognize old friends from their Hogwarts days. Saying hello and catching up. Robert and Bruce had followed their noses to one of the food courts setup for the Magical Gathering and bought lunch for their party and returned. They conjured up tables and chairs and began to enjoy lunch and the gathering. Renewing old friendships.

They saw six large fireballs appear towards the center of the Battlefield. And were shocked to see four hell hounds, a cerberus and a dragon and wonder why the Goblins had called the area a Battlefield. They watched in amazement as the students from Hogwarts surged forward to greet the new arrivals as old friends. They saw Hagrid lead the hell hounds to where they could sit and the children were climbing all over them.

They saw how far the magical world had change when the massive black dragon stopped in front of a little first year witch and wizard holding something in their hands. Robert quickly grabbed his Omnioculars and could see that the little witch was holding her lunch and wanted to share a sandwich with the dragon. The dragon was huge and towered over the little witch by at least thirty feet. Slowly the dragon lowered her head and stopped at the witch's hand. Robert could see that just the head of the dragon was bigger than the little witch. The dragon sniffed the sandwich and opened her mouth. The little witch popped the sandwich in and then tickled the dragon's chin. The dragon raised her head and flicks the sandwich into the air as she shot out a small fame to toast and eat it. The children cheered and when the dragon looked down there were now ten little witches want to share their lunch with the dragon.

After settling the cerberus, Hagrid came over and gave the dragon a big hug and lead her to where she could sit and the children climbed all over her. Then all these house elves popped in with large legs of beef for the hell hounds, cerberus and dragon and then sat with the children.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Queen and her entourage arrived by Portkey, directly into the VIP area. The Chief Witch, Madam Longbottom with Madam Bones, Minister Croaker and Lord Ragnok welcomed the Queen.

Lord Ragnok came for Harry, Hermione and Luna. With Fergus on Harry's head and Fawkes on his shoulder, Lord Ragnok led them outside on to the stage where the round table had been moved so everyone could see it. There they saw the massive audience of about ten thousand waiting for them and standing on the round table were the three white phoenixes that came to their soul bonding and a large black shadow phoenix with a gold sheen on his feathers and these beautiful green eyes. Lord Ragnok led them to the front of the table and all the leaders of the magical races were standing behind them.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Robert could see that the signing was ready to start when Lord Ragnok came out onto the stage leading three children. With his Omnioculars he could see that there was a young wizard with two witches at his side. The wizard's robe was covered in house crests so he must be the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter or with all those crests, Lord Harry James Potter etc. On his head was the old sorting hat and Fawkes on his shoulder. Lord Ragnok put his hand over his heart and gave them a polite bow, which everyone returned. Then he spoke and welcomed everyone.

Then Lord Potter spoke and welcomed everyone and thanked them for coming. He repeated his greeting in a number of languages and got a cheer as each group heard his greeting in their own language.

With the sorting hat there, Robert wonders if it would sing a song. He was not disappointed and the sorting hat exceeded his expectations as the five phoenixes started sing and Robert immediately recognized an arrangement based on Beethoven's 9th symphony. He sat and listens in wonder, as the phoenixes sang with more feeling than a full Orchestra in beautiful harmony that lifted their spirits. Then the hat started to sing it's version of an Ode to hope and Joy, with a smooth rich baritone voice and Harry and the witches joining in with the chorus. Robert was so moved by the uplifting joy of the music and song that when the words appeared in large gold letters he could not stop himself from singing. Nor could anyone else as ten thousand sang with one voice. They enjoyed it so much that they sang the last verse again and the final chorus twice.

When Lord Ragnok could finally be heard again after all the clapping and cheering. He spoke of a future. Of a magical world full of joy and hope and then reminded them of those who we had lost. Who should have been here today, but were not. He asked for a moment of silence to remember them. Compared to the singing just before, the silence was haunting. After three minutes the hat started to sing again. The hat started to sing a version Danny Boy and the phoenixes joined in. The sad mournful tune of the phoenixes went straight to Robert's heart and unlocked that place where he had buried his pain for the lost of his family and started to heal his heart. He turned to his best friend Krystle and hugged her and they cried onto each other shoulders for the pain of the lost of their family and friends. It was a cathartic and therapeutic experience for them. The phoenixes had finished singing but their song continued to play in the back of Robert and Krystle's minds until the pain was gone and they could start to learn how to love again with the words the hat sang echoing, 'if they wanted a new world tomorrow, they had to start living it today'.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry put Fergus and Fawkes at the center of the round table and signed the Peace Accord for himself and Fergus, with Hermione and Luna. Fergus called Papa to sign on behalf of house elves and Fawkes signed with his beak on behalf of Phoenixes. Then Harry lead Hermione and Luna back to their seats as it was now time for the speeches, before the other VIPs came forward to sign. Lord Ragnok spoke and then signed with great honour for all Goblins. The Chief Witch Madam Longbottom came forward for her speech and brought Neville to stand beside her. She needed his support as she was overwhelm that so many had come. But was so very glad that they did.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

When Hermione sat down, Fleur continued their conversation. She had asked Hermione what the kiss that had soul bonded them together, was like and was very surprised to find that it was not a kiss but rather they had just touched and held hands. This meant that it must have been a very powerful soul bonding. Hermione explained that she had kissed Harry afterwards but Harry had been asleep at the time. Fleur pointed out as Harry was asleep that that did not count as a first kiss. They would have to kiss again.

She explained a first kiss was pure. Just the lips touching but behind the kiss was all the emotion of joy, love and hope of a future together. Harry had been listening and added that his love for Hermione had grown every day.

So Fleur encouraged them to have their real first kiss now.

While no one was watching.

After all it was just a kiss.

No one would notice.

Harry and Hermione looked into each other's eyes and summons up all their emotion of joy, love and hope of a future together.

And lent in.

And their lips touched.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Madam Longbottom had a long speech as she had to say sorry for all the pain and suffering the Pure-Blood Supremacist Bigots and dark lords had caused to the wizarding world and to all magical beings and creatures. Her words were well received and she started to speak of her hope for the future when a powerful wave of love and magic rippled through the air and filled their hearts. She turns to see where the pulse had come from and saw the culprits, sorry, young couple still kissing. Everyone started to clap and cheer and whistle.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Luna turned to Fleur who had a very dreamy look. "You were right Fleur, Harry and Hermione have not noticed a thing."

"Is that what my Veela allure feels like?"

"Pretty much but a lot lot more powerful."

"Like WOW!"

"Yeah! Wow."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Robert and Krystle were still holding each other as they watch the wave of love and magic ripple through the air like a bomb blast. It washed over them and filled their hearts. For the first time they felt hope and joy for the future without the pain and sorrow of their lost.

They watched as Madam Longbottom finished her speech and went to sign the accord. Lord Ragnok announced each leader as they came forward to sign the accord. When all the leaders had signed, The Queen came forward to sign the Accord and gave a short address of welcome and referred to her own war time experiences. She concluded with her hope for the future. She got a warm welcome and thank you.

Then Lord Ragnok waved his hand and the accord parchment copied itself and the copies flew out to the audience. When their copy arrived Robert saw there was space left at the bottom for them to add their signature to the accord. In the International Portkey hall there is a large copy of the Peace Accord and as everyone signed their copy, their signature appeared on the large copy on the hall. By the end of the day there were over ten thousand signatures. (Dobby signed it twice to make sure.)

To celebrate the signing, there was more food, wine, singing and dancing late into the night.

Robert and Krystle and their friends were happy to see their old transfiguration professor and she was asking them what they were doing. She was very happy to hear what courses they were teaching at university and asked if they would be interested in teaching those subjects at Hogwarts. They all said yes and asked what had changed. She invited them to come by Hogwarts on the way home to see the changes for themselves.

There were big screens set up so they could watch replays of what had happened over the last week and a half. Starting with Harry and Hermione's soul bonding, collecting the ring and capturing the snake. The housewarming, the end of Naginimort and final battle. The march of the death eaters and the pure-blood supremacist bigots, complete with a fireball and lightening. The death eaters last stand including the highland charge in slow motion. A walk through the veil. The Victory in the Wizengamot and now, the Signing of the Peace Accord.

Robert and Krystle and their friends did not go home as it was such a beautiful night that they slept under the stars. There was so much more they wanted to see tomorrow. Then visit Hogwarts.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After the signing, Harry, Hermione and Luna were introduced to the other members of the Queens entourage, including Princess Diana and Princes William and Harry. Hermione and Luna were a little lost for words but Harry was able to get to know them. They spent the afternoon seeing the Magical Gathering with Harry's entourage as the Queen was busy meeting and greeting the other leaders.

Fleur introduced her parents and grandmother to Harry, Hermione, Luna and their families. Fleur's parents were very pleased to meet her new friends and as there were more meeting, talks, discussions and celebrations to go to, for the rest of the day. It was arranged for Fleur and Gabrielle to stay with Hermione, Harry and Luna and go around the Magical Gathering with the other children and aunty Aurora. Then to go with them and stay the night at Hogwarts. As Fleur's parents will be going there tomorrow. Fleur was excited to lead the large group around and show them the Magical Gathering and explain the Veela culture and food.

They had been looking for a little while when they heard a very loud scream of joy. They looked up to see that Puffy was giving joy flights again and they saw Hagrid was on her back and Fleur pointed out Madam Olympe Maxime, her Headmistress from Beauxbatons, was the lady holding tight onto Hagrid. Screaming for joy from the bottom of her very large lungs.

And moving on the other cultures on display. Princess Diana loved to see the unicorns and fairies. When they saw Legolas again, he confirmed that they will be coming to Middle Earth for Christmas. He was planning the grand tour for them.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After a ride on Puffy, they said goodbye to Princess Diana and Princes William and Harry and Harry, Hermione and Luna took Fleur and Gabrielle to Hogwarts for tea. Strangely, Hagrid was missing from the staff table. Fleur and Gabrielle realized that a lot of English cooking is an acquired taste but they absolutely loved the chocolate desserts. After tea Harry took them all on a sunset broom ride which showed off the beauty of the twilight around Hogwarts. He let Hermione fly the broom with Luna and himself holding on and Fleur flew the other broom with Gabrielle. Hermione's skill and confidence was growing with Harry's help over the bond. Emma doubled Dan and did very well for her first time flying a broom. Then a relaxing swim in their heated scented bathroom pool and they were asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Thursday 12th day September, 1991.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

With Fleur and Gabrielle with them, Hermione and Luna decided to have a girlie morning with a breakfast by the pool. So they took over the bathroom, filling the pool with hot scented water while Ally and Winky fussed over their hair and nails with Emma, Aurora and Emmeline. Fleur asked what Harry was doing and Hermione explained that Harry had a nightmare last night and Fawkes was singing to him, to heal his heart. "Fawkes came early this morning and started to sing to Harry, like they did yesterday with 'Danny Boy.' Harry has a lot of terrible memories that he does not want to share with us and Fawkes' singing is able to reach into his heart and heal the pain."

"The phoenixes were amazing yesterday. The way they can sing. That arrangement of Beethoven's 9th symphony was just right to start with and their version Danny Boy really touched everyone's hearts and we all had our sorrows lifted from us."

"They had an amazing effect on Dan after his experiences in the Falklands War."

"And Sirius after Azkaban."

"Yes Dan, Sirius and Remus are with Harry and Fawkes now. You know Harry can remember that night with the green lights and his mother screaming his name and trying to save and protect him."

"Oh dear, poor Harry. He has that memory deep down inside him."

"Yeah, only now he understands what happened..." Hermione's expression changed to a dreamy smile.

"Hermione what is it?" Emma asked.

"Oh it is so beautiful. Harry has found a memory of his mother Lily hugging and kissing him. It feels so so amazing."

Hermione and Luna hugged each other as they shared their dreamy warm fuzzy feeling with Harry. While the other girls continued to fuss over Aurora, Fleur and Gabrielle's beautiful hair when Fleur noticed that it was almost time for class.

"Hermione, we have not done your hair and it is time for class." Fleur said sadly.

"Don't fret Fleur. Luna's and my hair will only take a moment." Hermione and Luna gave Fleur's hair a close look and with a flick of their head, copied it in colour, style and length.

Fleur and Gabrielle looked amazed and started to go green with envy. "That is amazing Hermione. I am so jealous of you. We have to spend hours to look this good." Hermione smiled as her self esteem and confidence went through the roof and she thanked her Harry.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Fleur and Gabrielle joined in with Dan and Emma for Potions that Thursday morning, Professor Tonks revised their Potion safety steps with them to ensure everyone took care to be safe. The potion that they were preparing was a moisturizing beauty cream for dry skin and lips. Professor Tonks explained all the ingredients and what properties they had that was used for the moisturizing cream. She went to explain how the ingredients reacted to each other and how to select and prepare the finest ingredients and the brewing steps and process. With the help of three fairy godmothers and three assistants, everyone made an excellent moisturizing cream and Professor Tonks awarded them all an outstanding grade.

Lunch was an enjoyable quiet affair but the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts was conspicuous by his absence.

After lunch, aunty Aurora took them on a brief tour of the Astronomy Tower and Fleur and Gabrielle were amazed by the view from the top. Luna wanted to know how aunty Aurora and uncle Remus got together. Aunty Aurora explained about a locked door and showed them where they had sat to watch the sunrise. Just as the story was getting interesting, it was time to go to Charms. So she led them to the Charms classroom.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts was conspicuous by his presence at tea that evening. Particularly by the lady that was holding his hand. Everyone was happy for them. Headmistress McGonagall welcomed a number of guest including Fleur and Gabrielle's parents and grandmother. As well as Madam Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress from Beauxbatons. And Robert and Krystle and their friends who were the new mundane studies Professors, along with Madam Anastasia Greengrass, the new Deputy Headmistress of HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY, FURTHER, ADVANCED and MASTERS STUDIES for the discerning mature age Witch and Wizard. Headmistress McGonagall had met her at the signing and she was just the witch to set up and run the new mature age school to undo the damage that Snape caused with the lack of Potion NEWTs and generally raise the standard of education of the last twenty years that Dumbledore had ruin with his Confundus charms for his greater good.

They had quickly discovered that with Dumbledore's Confundus charms removed from the school, the students were learning their subjects quickly and covering more course material. They now had the time for the Mundane studies that Minerva had done in her time at Hogwarts. She had found her old course schedules and discovered that they were only covering a fraction of the material that was taught forty years ago. Dumbledore had dumb down the education at Hogwarts and had made the future witches and wizards dependent on him for guidance and effectively trapped the first generation witches and wizards in a pure-blood society that treated them as slaves. They did not have the education to return to the mundane world and they had been conditioned to accept the status quo.

Fleur and Gabrielle's parents and grandmother, as well as Madam Olympe Maxime, stayed with Harry and Hermione, in the Founders Quarters and enjoyed a relaxing swim in their pool. Hagrid was showing Olympe his canon ball dive.

Robert and Krystle and their friends who were the new mundane studies Professors, along with Madam Anastasia Greengrass, were shown the new staff accommodation and spent the rest of the evening exploring the new improved and very much alive Hogwarts.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Order of Avalon met in the Arthur Room to finalize plans for D day. They gave Ragnok a standing ovation when he arrived with his honour guard and thanked him for his hosting of the Signing of the Peace Accord that had been such a great success. Hermione's idea of the portal stations was agreed as a success. Ragnok reported that three thousand witches and wizards had used the portal to go to the signing and another five thousand had used the portals to go to the Magical Gathering today. He was expecting even more on the weekend and Gringotts new travel service was getting a lot of inquiries on using the International Portkey station to travel around the world. And new business always made the Goblins happy but the new respect that they were being shown was so heart warming.

Today's copy of the Daily Prophet and Quibbler had full colour pictures of the Signing with a group photo of the leaders including Harry, Hermione, Luna and the Queen. Dumbledore's special edition had more doom and gloom.

Minerva reported that they had found some first generation witches and wizards mundane university professors, who were prepared to teach mundane studies at Hogwarts and the new mature age adult school and start to repair the damage of Snape and Dumbledore's greater good.

Maurice, Sirius, Remus with James, Lily and Celeste presented the new improved Dumbledore Special 'Heroes of Hogwarts' picture with all the additional people added and demonstrated what they would do when Dumbledore saw the picture. Everyone was impressed and Sirius explained what the Acme Hell Gremlin would do.

Spook and Stig reported that their teams had found everyone on the list and removed Dumbledore's rune and replace it with a standard binding. A lot of the bound witches and wizards had had a sad life, never feeling complete and that something was missing. The teams had started to work through the list and removed the binding and introduce them to magic. They told Minerva that she will have some more first generation students starting next week and some more mature age students the weeks after that. Minerva said that their Hogwarts letter would arrive the day after their magic is unbound.

Minerva also added that the heads of house will be removing the small draining rune from the students after they go to sleep tonight.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

With everything in order and their plans for D Day as best as they could, they took a break and relaxed a bit to discuss the Signing of the Peace Accord and the new world they had helped to create.

"Fergus?" Augusta asked. "Was that an arrangement of Beethoven's 9th symphony?"

"Sort of. It was based on the 9th symphony."

"I have never heard that arrangement before. Who wrote it for you?"

"Beethoven."

"..." There was silence as everyone looked at Fergus and wanted to hear this story.

"What?"

"..." There was more silence as everyone was still waiting to hear this story.

"Okay. Okay. Em.. A certain hat might have visited Beethoven. And that certain hat may have felt sorry for the guy. He had been going deaf for years and had never heard his sixth and seventh symphonies in their entirety and he was completely deaf for his eighth and ninth. So the certain hat sat on his head and relayed the music directly into his auditory cortex. He was so moved by the beauty of the music and wrote that arrangement for the hat."

"Wow, you have met Beethoven?"

"Indeed. What you heard at the signing, was the world premiere performance of a new original arrangement of the first movement of Beethoven's 10th symphony written by Beethoven with his own hand. Here fit me up." Augusta lifted Fergus up and a hand written music score fell out of the hat. "That is his hand written score and notes. He said only those who ship in Harmony would be able to sing and complete it."

"Beethoven ships Harmony?"

"Indeed. He added that I may need it one day. Though until yesterday I never thought I would ever hear it."

"Oh, why is that?"

"The arrangement was written to be sung by five phoenixes. Five! I had only seen Fawkes, until your soul bonding. Then the fifth phoenix came."

"Well we needed it yesterday. That music was perfect for the signing. And Danny Boy?"

"Well when you have the opportunity to sing with five phoenixes, you don't waste it. The phoenix was created for healing. In body, mind and spirit and there are some places their healing tears cannot reach."

"The song of those phoenixes touched my heart and healed wounds so deep."

"Everyone had been hurt by what had happened and you could not truly live the future while dragging the pain of the past with you."

Fergus continued. "This is the magical world we had before the greed and jealousy of the pure-blood bigots. They and Dumbledore hid it all from us with their fears and manipulations. Then to make Dumbledore's idea of a greater good look better he created the dark lords Grindelwald and Voldemort."

"So much destruction, death, pain and suffering for one old manipulative goat breeders warped dreams, greed and jealousy."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dumbledore had felt a little bit tired and stiff in the morning and was thinking that he was working too hard. He thought he better check the list as he needed to steal the magic of some more muggle-borns.

Dumbledore was also annoyed that his pet death eater was a little tardy with his information report. The pet death eater knew that his report must be in his hands before six pm and it was late. That would never do and Dumbledore was afraid that he would have to think of new ways to punish his new court jester.

But the other news that he had heard, raised his spirits. He was still chuckling to himself. He was right. As he always is. There had been a large mob outside Gringotts on Wednesday and an even bigger one today. Serve the Goblins right. Vile creatures. They had caused him a lot of frustration, denying him access to the Potter fortune. But with Harry soon to be dead. That fortune will be all his.

This run on Gringotts will cause a financial crisis and a global meltdown of the banking system. With all the banks tied together it could happen overnight. This could even be better and far quicker than that story of WMDs.

"Finally, after all the lives I had to ruin and sacrifice. And the families I had to destroyed, that would not share in the dream of my greater good. Finally, I could be emperor by Monday. Emperor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The first and last. I need to add some more distinguish sounding names like William, Edward and George. With the magic of the muggle-borns, I will have all the power I want. With my Philosopher's Stone safely locked away in Hogwarts, I will have all the gold I could dream of and with the Elixir of Life, I will be immortal. That will be my greatest greater good. I really need to think of a new name for the earth. Dumbledoreland? It has a nice ring to it and I am going to be here for a long long time."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Powers-that-be smiled. She really enjoyed the world premiere of the first movement of Beethoven's 10th symphony. It was the best introduction for a new magical world. And better yet, Beethoven heard it in its entirety. Just as he had arranged it. For five phoenixes. With his own ears. It can be only sung by those who ship and sing in Harmony.

For the old manipulative goat breeder, she had only one message. You have been weighted and found wanting. Your days are numbered.

All was ready, 'D' Day was going to be fun or else!


	23. Chapter 23 Kill Albus Volume 1

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 23

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

.

Dear gentle reader,

In this chapter the great Albus Dumbledore discovers his life work has just been flushed down the sewer of broken dreams, and is a little more than disappointed. Such disappointments that cannot be expressed completely and still maintain the 'T' rating of this story. So please feel free to exaggerate a _'gosh darn'_ into something to make a sailor proud. We shall leave it to your imagination.

Your Muse.

29/04/13

Chapter 23. Kill Albus Volume 1.

Friday 13th of September 1991

Remus Lupin was having a restless night. He was thinking how much his life had changed in such a short time. Barely one and half weeks. He had gone from a homeless bum with no future, to a DADA professor at the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and met his mate and married her. Now he is going to be a father. All because a sad lonely boy made a wish. He had helped record the events that have changed his world for a greater good and discovered an even greater magical world that had been hidden from him.

He had up to a week ago, the highest respect for a wizard who had played a great role in his life. But with closer inspection. It was all a sham. Dumbledore had just played him. Him and his generation. To his eternal shame he had abandon the only infant son of his murdered best friends to life of pain, suffering and abuse. Even with his furry little problem. All because he trusted Dumbledore. But the manipulative old goat breeder had lied to him. Harry had forgiven him. Just because he asked. But he could never forgive himself. The phoenixes song had gone a long way to heal his heart and he promised himself, that he would be the best father his child could wish for, and the best uncle to Harry that he should have been.

Remus's thoughts and wanderings through the castle had brought him to the top of the astronomy tower. It was a beautiful night. Clear but not too cold. He met another couple there who had been studying the beauty of the stars and waiting for the dawn. One was asleep while the other was talking to the ghost of a Hogwarts student. He recognized the ghost as moaning Myrtle but she goes by the name of Giggling Myrtle now after becoming friends with Harry and Hermione.

The half giant was lost in his thoughts for a moment and then turned to Remus. "Hello Remus, Not able to sleep."

"No Hagrid. So much to think about. So much has happen and today is the most critical."

"Yes, Dumbledore!" Hagrid said quietly with anger.

"Hagrid?"

"You are not the only one that that manipulative old goat breeder has used."

"Hagrid you have changed."

"Actually I have changed back. You don't think that a dense imbecile of a dunderhead half giant wizard would ever get into Hogwarts. The Hogwarts of Tom Riddle. Even with Dumbledore's help."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your movie of young Harry at the Wizengamot and the ghost of giggling Myrtle," Hagrid nodded to Myrtle. "Witnessing on my behalf that I had nothing to do with her death. She claimed that I was her only friend." Hagrid paused as the next part was hard for him to say. "But I did not remember her. She became Moaning Myrtle because her only friend did not remember her." Hagrid turned to Myrtle. "I am so sorry I forgot you, Myrtle."

"I said that I forgive you Hagrid. It was not your fault."

Then Hagrid sadly nodded an acceptance and continued. "Then I met my Olympe again at the Peace Accord signing and did not remember her. I did not remember her from so many times before. The first time we met was when she had escaped France during the war. To get away from Grindelwald as she is half giant and half Veela. She stayed at Hogwarts and we soon became lovers as I was still living in my hut in the grounds of the castle. Yesterday my Olympe took me to see the Mind healers at Gringotts and they spent two hours removing all these bindings, compulsions, charms, runes and obliviations from me. In two hours my IQ tripled and I remembered years of my life. My father was a brilliant wizard. A bit eccentric but still brilliant and my mother may have been a giant but she was not just a beautiful face. I earnt my place in Hogwarts on my own merit. I was framed for Myrtle's death by Tom Riddle and expelled. But the great Dumbledore so graciously let me stay as grounds keeper and I continued my studies. I passed my OWLs and NEWTs with outstandings in CoMC and DADA. After the fall of Grindelwald, Olympe and I found the evidence that proved that it was Tom Riddle who had murdered my friend Myrtle, and took it to Dumbledore. He said he would take care of it. The next thing I know I have become a troll brain grounds keeper, and a one half giant cheerleader of the great man Albus too many names Dumbledore and the worse of it was he compelled me to send my Olympe away heartbroken. Dumbledore knew all along that it was Riddle but being gracious to a half giant wizard was good for his 'leader of the light' image. He needed that murderer for his stinking greater good and made me a idiot. Snape was not the only one Dumbledore had trapped at the castle."

"Wow. I am so sorry Hagrid. I never suspected that. Dumbledore stole your chance to have a family."

Hagrid snorted. "Almost. We did not know it at the time but my Olympe was pregnant when I sent her away."

"What? You're a father?"

"Actually a father of one beautiful daughter and a grandfather of three beautiful granddaughters."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow." Hagrid passed some photos to Remus, that Olympe had showed him. Hagrid's girls were tall, slim and beautiful. "Thank Merlin; they have their mother's heritage."

"It is not that bad, Hagrid." Myrtle consoled him. "Think of it this way. With Olympe back with her mate, her Veela heritage has re-awakened, and she will be beautiful again. You may even have more children. And the best part is that you have made little old me an aunty and a grand aunt in one day."

"I am glad you think so Myrtle. Merlin, young Olympe was stunningly beautiful, inside and out. Heart of gold." Hagrid remember. "It will take me a few days to come to terms that I went from a lonely confirmed bachelor to a grandfather in one day. And I have Harry to thank for that."

"But you love children Hagrid. So when will I get to see my nieces?"

"They are all coming to the Magical Gathering on Saturday."

"So what will you and Olympe do after that?" Remus asked.

"We are not sure yet. Olympe loves being Headmistress of Beauxbatons and I love this new Hogwarts. But with the new International Portkey station, Beauxbatons is only ten minutes away. We could even start a Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament with Durmstrang. It all depends on what happens today. How is that going?"

"Well we are as ready as we can be. With Harry owning Dumbledore's ass, we have been able to get the loyalty of Dumbledore's house elves transferred to Harry. So we have been able to set up cameras in his apartment at the ICW and deliver the special copies of the daily prophet." Remus took out his mirror and pressed a few buttons and brought up the live image of Dumbledore sleeping fitfully in his bed. "Hopefully all hell will breakout in his apartment in a few hours. We will be sending today's special edition of the Daily Prophet soon." Remus nodded to the sleeping Olympe in Hagrid's arms and Giggling Myrtle. "So do you have any last minute additions to the Dumbledore Special Picture?"

"OH, HELL YES!" Hagrid growl and passed the photos to Remus.

"Thank you Hagrid. It has been a pleasure doing business."

"So it will be breakfast in the Arthur room to watch all the fun."

"An early breakfast. They are an hour ahead of us."

"Can't wait. Good night Remus." Hagrid said.

"Good night Hagrid and Myrtle. Try and get some sleep."

"Yes Remus, I am going to wake up in the arms of the woman I love."

Remus smiled. He was glad for Hagrid to find some happiness after Dumbledore.

"Good night Remus." Giggling Myrtle said as they watched Remus walk back inside and then turned back to Hagrid. "Now Hagrid, after breakfast there is the little matter of an award for special services to the school given to a T. M. Riddle that needs a really special service treatment."

"What did you have in mind Myrtle?"

"Well there is plenty of room on the dragon dung pile, now that Dumbledore's golden throne was obliterated by lightning."

"Along with those three giant red toads. That would just be the place for a really special service treatment."

"Do you think she can hit something that small?"

"Indubitably!"

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Remus took the photos to the Arthur room where Sirius was keeping the Dumbledore watch. He added Hagrid's new found family to the Dumbledore's special picture and placed it in the special Friday edition of the Daily Prophet, and gave it to Dobby to deliver.

Remus settles down to wait with his old friend. "Moony, do you have any idea how many times that old coot has to get up and go for a tinkle?"

"Way too much information Padfoot. I will take over the watch now. Try and get some sleep."

At 5:13 am BST, Remus watched as Dumbledore got up for another tinkle but instead of going back to bed, he went into the kitchen, and ordered his elf to make breakfast while he got ready for the day. Remus typed a simple text message into his mirror. 'D Day has dawn.' And sent it to everyone. Slowly the others came into the Arthur Room to watch the fall of Dumbledore.

Dude and the Stig would be watching their mirrors from their guard post in the reception of the office of the Chief Witch. And Ragnok who would watching the big screen with his warriors in his office. So he can monitor the wards they had set. MI5 and MI6 were watching their big screen in their operation room. Ready to give any assistance.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore slowly woke up feeling every single one of his 150 years. Even though he was only 110. But Dumbledore never does thing by half. He though that his magic tapped patsy's, made up of muggle-born wizards and witches he was draining magic from, must be all suffering from the dragon pox for him to feel this tired. I have not felt this weak since the "Asian Flu" pandemic of the winter of 1957–58. And the "Hong Kong Flu" pandemic of the winter of 1968–69 was just as bad.

But today was the day when all his schemes and plans came to fruition. After the signing today nothing will stop him becoming Emperor of the earth. All he had to do was be there. That cheered him up so he decided to dress in his new purple emperor robes and sat down to eat breakfast. He perused the latest copy of the Daily Prophet and there he found a special hand out. "The Heroes of Hogwarts" the caption read. "They must be running a celebration of an anniversary of my victory over Grindelwald." Albus said to himself. "I hope they use that special picture of me with the fur lined purple cloak. It really brought out the colour of my blue eyes."

Dumbledore opened the giant picture and was immediately captured by the beauty of the Hogwarts Castle. His Hogwarts Castle. All nice and gleaming white cream stones. Just as he first remembered seeing the castle from that small boat. All those years ago.

Dumbledore was lost in thought when a small burst of flame brought his attention back to the picture before him. He noticed that is was full of people.

"Well I was expecting a giant picture of me next to my Hogwarts. But who are these."

All the people move as one and made the same finger gesture to Dumbledore.

"Well, these young happy smiling whipper snappers. How things change. In my youth that gesture was a very rude signal but today it must be just the way they greet their friends. Well everyone loves me so I will have to show that I am just as hip and a cool daddy O." And the old deluded fool made the same gesture back to the picture with a silly grin on his face.

The picture Puffy blew a loud angry flame that drew the MoF attention.

"What is this? A dragon? What is a dragon doing at Hogwarts? They are not schedule to be there until Harry's fourth year when four have been ordered for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Oh there is Hagrid on her back. Hagrid always wanted a dragon. Quirrellmort must have gotten him a dragon so the ignoramus would tell him how to get past his guard dog. What an idiot that Quirrellmort must be. I will have to factor that into my plans and make the instructions simpler for Voldemort to follow. All that idiot really needed to do was give Hagrid a dragon egg. Then when it hatched, Harry will try to save the ignoramus, and send the dragon away. A compulsion on young Malfoy and Harry will be caught breaking curfew. I will have Hagrid take Harry and any friends into the Forbidden Forest at midnight, and see if Voldemort can finally kill the little snot."

"Now who is this behind Hagrid? Why it is his mate Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons. They must have accidentally met again over the summer. Well Hagrid did do a good job rescuing, and introducing young Harry to the magical world, giving me a good wrap.

_'The greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbledore'_ and _'Great man, Dumbledore',_ and my favourite, _'"NEVER —" Hagrid thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!"._ You can't buy loyalty like that. It needs bindings, curses, hexes, compulsion charms, and a great speech writer.

And it was not his fault that the Weasleys stuffed up gathering Harry outside the barrier at Kings Cross station. And I can spin this as a good lonely-half-giant-finds-love story, with the help of little old me. That will help me win over the giants, and Veelas for my greater good."

The old fool made the gesture again to Hagrid and Olympe. "A good morning to you both. Now who is this next to the dragon? Why it is Hagrid pet Cerberus. Now what silly name did he give it. Muffy? No. Buffy? No. I know, Fluffy. Fluffy? What sort of a fool calls a Cerberus, Fluffy. I think I really over did the binding on his mind. Oh look there are some students sitting on Fluffy's necks. See, I told that old fusspot Minerva there was nothing to worry about. Hagrid ensure me that Fluffy loved children. That boy looks like young smiling Harry Potter with Fergus on his head and Fawkes on his shoulder. And look they are all gesturing at me. Even Fergus has made the top of his hat look like a finger, and Fawkes is greeting me making that gesture with his wings.

Harry has a big cheeky smile and seems to be enjoying his time at Hogwarts. That is good. I wanted him to enjoy his time at Hogwarts. It will help when I have to explain why I condemned him to Durzkaban for the summer and he would believe the untruth that I wanted him to have a happy childhood. And to think that silly old Minerva tried to change my mind about Fluffy. She should earn that I alone know what is best. But neither of the two girls next to Harry have red hair and they seem very close to him. That loud mouth Molly would not be happy to see that. She is hell bent on having her little Ginerva married off to Harry for the Potter fortune. Well she can think she can do what she likes so long as it does not interfere with my plans to sacrifice Harry for the greater good. Then Potter fortune will be all mine. And I am not sharing a brass razoo with that harpy."

Something was niggling at the back of Dumbledore's mind.

"Hang on. If Fluffy is here who is guarding my stone?"

"Where is Severus?"

"Where is my pet death eater? He was supposed to watch to make sure my stone was safe. He is not in the line of Professors. Nor is Quirrellmort! What is happening here?"

"Hang on!"

"Is that Sirius Black with Remus Lupin?"

"What are they doing at Hogwarts?"

"Remus is not schedule to be there until Harry's third year and I had ensured Black was locked up for good in Azkaban, and thrown away the key."

"Something is wrong here."

"Very wrong!"

Dumbledore started to scan through the picture and was slowly getting the feel that that hand gesture was not some new young people's way of greeting but really meant to be that really rude gesture. He noticed that there were Goblin warriors in the picture cheerfully gesturing to him with both hands with the warriors from the woodlands elves, dwarfs, vampires, werewolves, even the hell hounds, Cerberus and dragon all had a paw up with the center claw pointing to the sky.

"No. No. No. No. This is not happening. Why on earth would Goblins, elves, dwarfs, vampires and all these other abominations be at My Hogwarts?"

Looking further he saw someone with a big grin and both hands waving. Someone who could never be at Hogwarts.

"What the hell is Vernon Dursley doing at Hogwarts?"

"No. No. **NO!** This is very wrong. Very wrong indeed. All that stupid woman had to do was keep the school running. Not invite every man and their dog to come to Hogwarts. What on earth was she thinking?"

Dumbledore continued to look at the picture and was getting angrier and angrier. Then he saw him. The very last wizard that he wanted to see at Hogwarts. The one who could ruin all his plans. Even if he became Emperor. Nicolas Flamel, the medieval scrivener and alchemist. Nicolas had only one hand waving the finger at him. The middle finger, flipping him off, showing an obscene hand gesture to him. It was performed by showing the back of a closed fist that has only the middle finger extended upwards. Extending the finger is considered a universal symbol of contempt. Nicolas had in his other hand a large ruby red stone.

"NO! NO! **NO!** DAMN YOU FLAMEL!"

"I STOLE THAT STONE FAIR AND SQUARE!"

"I NEED IT FOR **MY** GREATER GOOD!" Dumbledore yelled at the picture.

Angrily, he grabs the old copies of the Daily Prophet.

"What in damn Merlin's name has happen?"

He picked up the Thursday edition with a large full colour picture of the Signing of the Peace Accord.

"That was not there yesterday."

He started to read the leading article. "Our illustrious Chief Witch, Madam Augusta Longbottom made history yesterday in signing a Peace Accord with all Magical Beings and Creatures..."

"What the **HELL!** THAT STUPID SILLY OLD MOO SIGNED A PEACE ACCORD WITH ALL THOSE VILE CREATURES! MY GREATER GOOD DOES NOT NEED PEACE! IT NEEDS A **WAR!** ALL SHE HAD TO DO WAS JUST KEEP THE STUPID PURE-BLOODS HAPPY FOR TWO WEEKS, AND SHE DAMWELL GOES AND SIGNS A PEACE ACCORD!"

He throws away that edition, and picks up the Wednesday edition which has a large full colour picture of the all new looking Wizengamot, with Harry standing in the center resplendent in his finest Potter dress robes, covered with all his claimed house crests, Fergus on his head and Fawkes on his shoulder. Hermione and Luna next to him in their finest Potter dress robes with the Potter crest and Luna also having the Lovegood crest. Next to them were Sirius Black, Chief Witch Longbottom, Madam Bones and the surviving members of the Wizengamot.

"What the hell is the boy doing at the Wizengamot?"

He started to read the leading article. "Lord Harry James Potter Black Slytherin Gryffindor claims all his seats in the Wizengamot, by heritage, by conquest and by those guilty of crimes against the House Potter. In one hour Lord Potter over turns five hundred years of Pure-Blood Supremacist Bigotry, and returns the Ministry of Magic to the Code Merlin. He orders a trial for his godfather Sirius Black, who was found innocent, and pushes through a bill for a Peace Accord with all Magical Beings and Creatures harmed by the abuse of the Pure-Blood Supremacist Bigots..."

"**NO! NO! NO!** I had changed the laws to stop the boy from claiming his inheritance until he was forty-one. If he lived that long! And sent him to Durzkaban to ensure he never knew anything about his Potter Heritage, inheritance or the magical world. How could those fools do this. How did he get to be the head of house for Potter as well as Black, Slytherin and Gryffindor? What happened to the Pure-Blood Bigots? Where are all those death eaters I had forgiven? What is Fawkes doing on the Boy's shoulder? The traitor! It must be that damn bloody hat's fault. Should have burnt it with fiend-fire again! Damn bloody hat!"

Dumbledore open the paper to page two, and saw a large picture of Sirius Black at his trial. There on the floor next to Sirius' feet, he saw a dead Peter Pettigrew.

"Damn they found the stupid rat. He looks dead. Good. He will not be able to tell them all my secrets. Damn his arm is burnt where his dark mark was, and it has killed him. That would have been very painful but it would only happen if..."

Dumbledore quickly scanned the picture on the Wednesday edition of the new Wizengamot. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry and said. "Engorgio!" Dumbledore releases his wand, and it automatically returns to its holder. He closely examined Harry's forehead for the scar he saw there when Harry arrived at Hogwarts.

"Damn the scar is only a faint line. How did they heal that? How did they remove that dark magic without killing the boy? This is bad! Very bad!"

He picked up the Tuesday edition of the Daily Prophet. The big print banner across the top made his blood run cold.

"VOLDEMORT IS REALLY DEAD NOW!"

"_**WHAT THE GOSH DARN HELL?"**_

Dumbledore continued to read the article with growing fear and anger.

"The feared dark lord Voldemort is really dead. His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle former head boy of Hogwarts, a magical prodigy, and ward of his magical guardian Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was sent through the veil along with the remains of his death eaters and the Pure-Blood Bigots who had attacked Hogwarts and Gringotts..."

"**OH MERLIN NO!** THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING. NOT NOW. NOT WHEN I AM THIS CLOSE TO VICTORY!"

Dumbledore just stood there in silence. How did they find Voldemort's real name, and the link that tied Dumbledore as his magical guardian?

His anger and rage burnt within him.

So much planning.

So many sacrificed for His Greater Good.

All for nothing!

"**Tom! You stupid half blood inbred son of a muggle!** I made up that stupid prophecy. I saw that stupid bat sulking around when I went to interview that fraud, and got the brilliant beyond brilliant idea of a fake prophecy to exterminate the last two families in my Order of the Phoenix that would not accept my Greater Good. The damn Potters and Longbottoms. They were just about to expose your spies in the Order. That pathetic rat had been too sloppy setting up the Bones and Prewetts."

"Those fools thought that the Order was to fight against you and the pure-blood supremacist agenda. Stupid do-gooder pawns. I had them all too busy gathering information to do any good. Always too late to save anyone except injured death eaters. So they could live to kill another day. Can't have the pure-bloods dying. Any stupid pawn in the order who got too nosy would be betrayed by the spies, and give you something useful to do."

"But, your failure to wipe-out the Potters and Longbottoms after three attempts was making you look like a pathetic excuse for a dark lord. After their destruction no one would oppose me. Then when I was interviewing that fraud Trelawney as she tried to make up a prophecy to impress me, my dear brother burst in holding that greasy bat by the scuff of his neck giving me the golden opportunity that I needed. I whip out my faithful wand, and my dear brother and the fraud assumed I had obliviated the death eater. But no, an obliviation with a silent memory charm, and I had my own personal real genuine prophecy. The bat thought his Occlumency shields had protected his mind so he assumed he genuinely had overheard the fraud say _"The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…"_ It was me, you idiot!"

"It was my prophecy, and I could make it say whatever I wanted. My memory charm made the Bat think he had only heard the first part of prophecy. The part I let the bat hear was a coded message to tell you I was setting up the Potters and Longbottoms for death. When the bat told you it was a prophecy given by that old drunk fraud any idiot would have known it was a fake. It was Trelawney for Merlin sake you blithering idiot."

"It was supposed to be a win win win situation. I earnt my brother's grudging respect by seemingly doing something right, and got him off my back. The fraud got a roof over her head, and all the sherry she could drink. The bat assumed his Occlumency shields were impenetrable, and had a ticket to your inner circle. I won big time. I got a cute new slave when the bat realized he had just condemned his childhood crush, and would come begging to me to save her. Fat chance! Lily Potter was far too dangerous for My Greater Good. Lily had worked out that all the families that I had you slaughter were the same families that fought against my Gellert. She had to die. The biggest win was I got a prophecy to use to slaughter them all. Then you go and screwed it all up, you wanker! _I was __**soooo**__ disappointed in you."_

"With a prophecy I was able to convince the Potters and Longbottoms to go into hiding in a safe house that would keep them isolated and trapped. They would be sitting ducks. All you had to do was follow the rat, waltz in, throw some AK's and kill them all."

"Then as planned, you would show up at the Ministry of Magic to claim victory, I would arrive that the last minute to save everyone. We would have our long awaited showdown in the Atrium. _**I**__ would win of course,"_ Dumbledore struck a pose and gestured to himself. Then continued, "And made sure that hideous fountain was destroyed in the firefight. Then you would say how sorry you were, and that you would promise to never do it again. I would graciously forgive you, and send you off to rule Australia as we agreed. But **NO!** That was not enough for you. You had to turn around, and make it a self fulfilling prophecy. You complete, and utter **wanker!"**

"Then after I had sent you to rule Australia, I was going to with tears and a heavy heart, claim the Potter, and Longbottom fortunes for my Greater Good, and rule the magical world. I would give myself the title of 'Peace Maker' and on the strength of **my Second** great victory over an evil dark lord; I would waltz onto the world stage of successful leaders offering to solve all the world's problems. I would have kicked the Russians out of Afghanistan or even brought peace to Africa. They would love me and demand I rule over them. I could have been Emperor back them. But no you pathetic excuse for a dark lord ruin all that. Do you have any idea how long it took to re-plan my Greater Good? **No!****"**

"My Greater Good needed a Great Evil to balance against, and make it look good. Or at least better. Gellert and I worked it all out. It would be One Great Big Happy New World Order. Wizards ruling muggles. I wanted to use education. Slowly dumb the slaves down to the lowest common inbred denominator, and teach them to hate each other. Divide, bully, and control. It was all so easy with the famous Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry."

"But Gellert was impatient, and wanted to use force to destroy the muggles' power and defenses. So he went to Germany, and started World War Two. He came so close to succeeding. Then that muggle fool went, and attacked Russia, and Japan attacked America, and brought them into the war. After that I knew it would not end well. So at the last moment, I had to sacrifice my lover for my Greater Good. Can't have the muggles killing the Most Dangerous Dark Wizard of All Time. Can we? I _'__captured and __imprisoned__'_ him in the top-most cell of Nurmengard. It was the penthouse, great views and I even had my own private entrance for our weekend get togethers." Dumbledore paused, and reflected for a moment on what he had personally sacrificed.

"I felt the power and rage in you when I found you at that orphanage, all those years ago. I knew I had found My Great Evil. A charm here and some compulsions there, and you got the right wand to chose you. One of a twin. Good and Evil. Guest which one chose you? I made Ollivander make them especially with a phoenix feather core from my own close personal phoenix. A very close and bonded personal phoenix. So with that wand I was able to limit the power you could use against me. Can't have the apprentice beating the master can we."

"I taught you everything. I showed you the strengthening rune that I use. That would give you unlimited power but No, that was not dark enough for a want-to-be-pure-blood dark lord. No you had to be the bad ass dark lord fool, and used that modified version of the Horcrux to tie the souls of your slaves to you. The fools never stopped to think why they had to sacrifice an innocent to get your dark mark."

"It was a good thing that I had _borrowed_ that fool James' invisibility cloak to hide under, and watch your fourth attempt to kill them again. If I had not been there when, whatever that Mudblood did to protect the boy. That powerful light ancient magic she sacrificed herself for. That destroyed your body, and started to shatter all your Merlin damn Horcrux anchors when you cursed the boy. You would have taken all your marked inbred slaves with you, on to their next great adventure that very night."

"I had to hack that scar into the boy's forehead with a razor sharp cursed hunga munga to get through Mudblood's protections on the boy. I had to use so much force the cut ended up looking like a lightning bolt. Then I was able to complete the Horcrux ritual to re-anchor your wraith to this realm to save you, and all of your stupid inbred slaves. I had to strongly bind the boy's magical core to stop it from destroying or ejecting that Horcrux, and limit how much magic the wraith could draw through it. Tying the boy and wraith together so I could monitor and control both. Keeping the boy weak also served my Greater Good."

Dumbledore shook his head with disgust at the lameness of the pure-blood witches and wizards. He continued his rant. "Not one of the stupid sheeple twigged that the _'killing curse'_ does not leave a mark. Not even a rebounding killing curse would leave a _cursed scar_ like that one. They just believed whatever load of crap the Great Albus Dumbledore told them. _'He is the Boy-who-lived and has the scar to prove it!'_ How thick can they get! _He was the boy-who-didn't-die_."

"Then for fun I sent the little snot to his abusive relatives for punishment for not dying. And to think McGonagall wanted me to remove the scar when I dumped the boy at Durzkaban. Fat chance."

"Then after ten years of re-planning, I give you another chance, I trapped the little snot at Hogwarts, and allow you to come in that ridicules absurd disguise. How to do repay me? You go, and get yourself and all your stupid inbred minions killed! You stupid and complete utter half Mudblood piece of crap!"

"All you were ever good at was crucioing everyone. Do you think that made you a feared scary dark lord? Then you give yourself that stupid froggy name, and it was lord Volde-who? You imbecile! I had been lowering the education standards at Hogwarts for years. They barely understood the Kings English. I had to come up with those simple names, and the taboo to make you scary. 'You-know-who', and 'He-who-must-not-be-named' I should have called you, 'He-who-crucios-a-lot' or 'He-who-is-too-stupid-to-follow-a-simple-plan'."

"Damn you Tom Riddle!"

"**Damn you to HELL!"**

There was a knock on his door. "Mr. Dumbledore. This is the InterAurors. We would like you to come down to the station to answer some questions. Please open the door."

"DAMN! It is the international wizard cops!" Dumbledore whips out his wand, and reinforces the door so they could not break in.

His turns as his rage boils over, and he cast the Incendio curse at the big picture of the 'Heroes of Hogwarts'. It burns but instead of turning to ash. The picture sort of shrinks into a black blob of flame that rises up off the table. It becomes a creature, black and burning. Its evil red eyes glare at Dumbledore. It raises its paw with the middle claw standing upright and gives him an evil grin. Its feet set fire to the table, and the other newspapers. Dumbledore casts the Aguamenti Charm to put it out but the water only makes it angry as it starts to stalk Dumbledore.

"Damn a hell gremlin!" Dumbledore casts some more curses at it but it gets bigger and angrier. He conjures a slab of marble over the gremlin and drops it on it. Crushing the gremlin and table to the floor. But a flaming puddle leeks out from the side of the marble, and reforms into the black burning angrier little monster. He runs into the kitchen with the gremlin following. With a sweep of his wand, all the razor sharp knives launch themselves at it. They hit the gremlin, and pass straight through coating themselves with the black flaming fire. The gremlin snaps his fingers and the burning knives fly at Dumbledore. He screams, and runs into the living room, diving behind a chesterfield couch. The knives ram into the couch setting it on fire.

Dumbledore runs into his bedroom, and slams the door but the hell gremlin just burns through the door. He hesitates for the moment. Should he pack all his valuable books or all his beautiful robes? The hell gremlin solves his problem by burning all his gaudy colourful robes and sets fire to all his books.

Dumbledore screams at the lost of the beautiful robes.

Dumbledore knew he needed to escape. He grabs some floo power, and jumps into the fireplace. He throws the floo powder down, and screams "Chief Warlock Office!"

Nothing happens.

"Damn they have changed the name of my office. Chief Witch Office!" The flames went red and spat Dumbledore out of the fireplace.

"Damn they have changed the password. I will have to use my emergency Portkey." Thinking quickly, he remembered what the last flaming hell gremlin did to London in 1666. "If I can take that hell gremlin with me, and leave it at the ministry, I can destroy two problems. It will be a sacrifice for my greater good." Dumbledore presented his scrawny ass, and the hell gremlin took the hint and latch on with its poison fangs biting deeply. "Arrr. Honey pot!"

Dumbledore felt the pull behind his navel and vanished with the fireball firmly attached to his ass.

The apartment door finally gave and the InterAurors burst into the burning rooms. They quickly put out the fire, and confirmed that Dumbledore had left the building.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

There was pandemonium in the Arthur Room. Everyone was cheering on Smokey the flaming hell gremlin.

They had gathered fairly quickly after being summons but as Dumbledore's rant had shown how deluded, and how much of a Machiavellian sociopath he was.

It all came back to the manipulative old goat breeder. The pathetic current state of affairs of the magical world, how bad things really were, and the ugly evil of his greater good that had almost murdered the future of them all.

They were shocked how deeply he had betrayed them all. They had become quiet. Sicken in their stomach at the thought of so many good people sacrificed, and lost to one old manipulative goat breeder's schemes for his greater good. They all had been used. They had all lost family and friends on both sides. They all had been betrayed and lied to. Everything Dumbledore had said and did was just smoke and mirrors that had them spell bound and blinded to the incredible and beautiful magical world that they had re-discovered at the Woodstock Magical Gathering.

Fergus and Fawkes were particularly upset by the delusions of the manipulative old goat breeder, and were cursing up a storm under their breath. Fergus had listen to the rambling as the fool went through one plan after another. For the fool to think that his plans were beyond brilliant just showed how detached and deluded he had become. Fawkes was disgusted that the fool took his loyalty to the school for the fool's binding the will of a phoenix. A wand with a phoenix feather core would be able to handle a lot of magical power, and would be almost unbeatable for a wizard warrior of the light. But if that was really his feather in red-snake-eyes' wand, it would have turned to ash on the first dark curse. There must be something else included in the core of those wands. Something from another magical creature or being. Even something from white-beard. Something long and white, that would limit the wand's power against him.

Hermione and Luna could feel the sadness from Harry as they realized how much that manipulative Machiavellian old fool of a goat breeder had done to destroy Harry's family and life for his warped and evil Greater Good. They surrounded Harry with their arms and love. Fleur and Gabrielle joined in with the others in a group hug as Dumbledore continued his rant.

Everyone cursed whole heartedly when the monster admitted to saving Voldemort's wraith ass and all his murderous inbred death eaters by making the baby Harry a Horcrux. It also meant that Dumbledore was there when James and Lily were murdered. He just watched it happen. Hiding under the only thing that would have hid them from death. James' invisibility cloak. How on earth did Dumbledore manage to get that from James when his family needed it?

So when Smokey arose from the burning of the Dumbledore's Special picture, they all took heart, and watched the little fireball start getting some payback. They cheered when Smokey leaked out from under the marble slab, and continued to attack the old goat. They cheered when Smokey burnt up all those hideous robes but Hermione was a little sad to see the books burnt. Luna pointed out to her that these were the books that taught Dumbledore how to manipulate and control the magical world. May be it would be better for that information to be lost so no one could follow Dumbledore.

They all cheered when Dumbledore sacrificed his own ass this time for his greater good, and hoped Smokey's fangs were poisonous.

"Honey pot?" Fergus repeated. "That was his code word for his old Chief Warlock office. It is where he would sweeten all his wheeling and dealing with the pure-blood bigots. Stig! Dude! Dude you have incoming." Fergus cried out over the mirror.

"Yeah, thanks Fergus." Dude laughed, and they could hear the Stig cursing up a storm in the background. "The old goat breeder has just left. He activated another Portkey after dropping off the fireball. Ha ha. But he did not get away clean. Ha ha."

Remus quickly swapped to the cameras in the office of the Chief Witch, and replayed the last two minutes. They saw Dumbledore crash through the ministry wards and the ceiling of the office, landing heavily on the little fireball. Smokey lost his grip on Dumbledore's ass, and bounced across the room into the waiting jaws of Rudolph who grabbed him by the gruff of his neck, and flamed away. Dumbledore was angry to see another plan go up in flames. This distraction gave mini Fluffy from Augusta's portrait of the Cerberus the chance to come out of her portrait frame and bite him. The center head (Porthos) bit his ass, and ripped the backside out of his new purple Emperor's robe, showing his bare scrawny bleeding ass with fang marks, while the other two heads (Athos and Aramis), crushed his outstretched hands. Screaming in pain, Dumbledore ran into the reception area, yell out and Portkey away.

"Ha ha. Who would want to know Dumbledore went commando?" Dude laughed. "But the funny thing is that while Rudolph was waiting for the fireball, he tinkled on the Stig's wooden leg and now it is melting."

"That is not funny." The Stig complained between cursing. "That leg and me have been through a lot and now I will have to get a new one."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

"The next place Dumbledore would go to is here!" Fergus said. "Lady Hogwarts, please divert all power to your wards." The lights in the Arthur Room dimmed for a moment to add to the effect.

"It has been done. There is no way that old manipulative goat breeder is getting in here!" Lady Hogwarts said when there was a loud satisfying crunching thud reverberating through the castle. "He has bounced off the wards, and the Goblin Portkey redirect ward is taking him to Gringotts."

Everyone was cheering when they heard Ragnok curse over his mirror. "Damn! The crafty old bugger has managed to disconnect himself from the Goblin Portkey and activate another emergency Portkey."

"Damn. I did not think anyone could disconnect themselves from a Portkey mid flight?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore is still a very clever wizard." Fergus said. "Ragnok? Any idea where the MoF has gone?"

"No idea but I hope it is the old Dumbledore Manor. We will know soon." Ragnok said when they heard a ward alarm trigger. "Yes! He has hit the old Dumbledore Manor wards very hard and bounces off, and another Goblin Portkey is taking him to Gringotts. I will like to see him try and disconnect from that one."

Everyone waited with baited breath for Dumbledore's arrival into the holding cells at Gringotts.

"DAMN! He has disconnected again."

"What! How did that happen?"

"He was just passing over north London when he was hit by lightning."

"Lightning?"

"Yeah. The Portkey hooks you just behind the navel so the lightning would have to hit there. So either Dumbledore will have problems tinkling or he will never be able to sit down again."

"I would be happy with either of those two endings." Augusta laughs. "Do you know where he has landed Ragnok?"

"With the height and speed, he would have over shot London and should be landing in that magical black hole in Surrey."

"Surrey? How close to Little Whinging?"

"Bang on."

"What are you thinking Fergus?"

"The Powers-that-be are not finished with the manipulative old goat breeder. That would have been an incredible shot to hit a moving Portkey with lightning."

"MI5!" Fergus called to his mirror.

"Here Fergus. You believe the old goat as crash landed somewhere near Little Whinging?"

"Yes. Do you think you could find him? The old goat's magic levels have dropped off our radar."

"Should not be a problem. The bright purple dress will hard to miss. I will start making discrete inquiries."

The spectacular fall of the once great Albus Dumbledore had so far taken one hour and thirteen minutes of ranting, running and five Portkeys. Everyone was in mixed feeling. As it was only 6:30 am, the children went back to bed, and slept until lunch time. While the children slept, three white and one black phoenix came and sang to them. They sang to ease the pain of their lost and refresh their hearts. For somehow they had all had lost something to the manipulations of the old fool. While the phoenixes sang all the house elves came with Dobby and Winky and sat to listen. The manipulations had touched everyone. The phoenix song could be heard through the castle by all the children as well as the adults that were in the Arthur Room.

Sirius sent Kreacher to the Hog's Head Inn to get some large bottles of Ogdens Olde Firewhiskey.

"I never thought I would say that Sirius Black had a good idea." Augusta said. "After hearing what that manipulative old goat breeder has done I need something stronger than tea."

"Yes. I need something strong. We have enough time to get drunk and have the hangover and sober potions and still be ready for classes." Minerva said as Dude and the Stig arrived in the fireplace. "Should we tell Aberforth that his brother is missing?"

"Yeah that will make his day."

After the first glass of Firewhiskey had reached the spot, Fergus and Fawkes started to sing. They sang Danny Boy again to heal their pain. Getting drunk really does not solve any problems but the pain of this betrayal went very deep. After their hearts started to heal, Fergus started to sing 'Hey Jude'. Sirius and Remus snorted wonder if Fergus knew the Beatles. They looked at each other and realized, of course Fergus knew the Beatles. Where did the Magical Mystery Tour come from? They started to sing with him and everyone joined in. The Na Na seemed to never end. Then they all felt better and got ready to enjoy their day and their life.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Piers Polkiss was not a happy boy. He had been second in command of Dudley's gang and had gone with Dudley to Dudley's father's old private school, Smeltings. Things had been looking up with Dudley and him carrying on as normal, bullying his class mates and starting to make a name for themselves. That was until last Saturday when Dudley disappeared and his class mates did not accept Piers trying to bully them on his own. There had been a revolt on Sunday and when Piers tried to counter attack on Monday. He was caught and expelled, forfeiting his scholarship. He could not stand to go the local public school, Stonewall High, with Dudley's cousin Harry Potter, and his parents were furious as they could not afford to send him anywhere else. When they discovered why he had been expelled, they kicked him out.

So here he was sleeping rough in the large storm water pipes that some idiot on the council had dumped in the park near Privet Drive, for the children to play in. He was wondering why everyone was against him when a pile of bright purple rags landed heavily right in front of him. Going to investigate, he found a really old freaky looking dude in a long dress. And he could not help himself. All the frustration and anger and lost opportunities to bully others, came out with each hard kick and stomp. It felt like the good old days of Harry hunting.

It was an early morning jogger who saw the beating, and ran to raise the alarm. The police and ambulance came quickly, and took the bloody mess away while the police took Piers in for questioning about the attacks on the local children. Without the protection Vernon Dursley gave his son Dudley and by extension Dudley's gang. Piers had no one protecting his ass and he discovers that there really was a place called St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.

The ambulance made good time to the Dorking General Hospital, Dorking Surrey. If the ambulance drivers were magical, they would have felt the wards one Albus too many names Dumbledore had placed on that particular hospital. Wards which would give wizards and witches a feeling of utter dread and compelled to stay far away. Particularly a little wizard like young Harry Potter who would dread going anywhere near that hospital, and would rather suffer in silence with his broken arm / leg / ribs / nose / head, safe in his cupboard under the stairs.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dr Ben Kildare was just coming on duty for what they expected to be another bad Friday the 13th. He was not surprised to see the ambulance arrive with a bloody purple mess of beaten old freaky looking dude in a long dress. There must have been a drag queen ball somewhere last night and someone never made it home.

They quickly removed the purple dress; the blood soaked hair, and tried to clean him up while they connected him to the monitoring machines. They could not believe the printout. All his vital signs were completely inconsistent with life. And yet something, somehow was keeping him tied to the land of the living. The list of injuries was running into pages. Dr Kildare was wondering what to do. To save this life they needed help. A lot of help.

Then he remembered his father Dr James Kildare was in town. His father had retired from being a neurosurgeon, and had taken up an interest in crime scene forensic investigations. He had called yesterday to see if they could catch up while he was here. He said that he had come over for a hush hush top secret government thing for last Monday, and it was so rushed that Uncle Sam had flown him over in the Concorde. His father had always been bigger than life, and this emergency was just thing. Dr Ben wrote on the charts 'Medical Emergency for Dr James Kildare immediate attention', and instructed the nurse to fax them to the hotel where his father was staying while he went to his office to make the call.

Dr James Kildare awoke, and answered the phone in his hotel room on the third ring. "Hello, Dr James Kildare speaking."

"Dad it is Ben."

"Ben? How are you? It would have to be a larger than life medical emergency for you to call me this early. Are you going to cancel on our father and son golf tournament for tomorrow?"

"Very funny dad. But I do have an emergency that I could do with your help?"

"What is it?"

"Well they brought in this really old freaky looking dude with every bone broken. All his vital signs were completely inconsistent with life. I don't how he is still alive." The conversation was interrupted by a knock on Dr James' door.

"Hang on a tick someone is at the door."

"That will be the charts I had faxed over to you."

Dr James goes to the door and opens it. The girl from reception hands him a stack of paper charts. He thanks her, and starts to read them as he walks back to the phone.

"Holly crap! Ben. Are these charts for real?"

"Yes. We have triple checked them."

Dr James thought for a moment. After what he saw on Monday had blown his mind for all thing weird, strange and impossible. Particularly seeing that guard dragon in that strange bank in the middle of London. "What are his teeth like?"

"His teeth?"

"Yes. Does he have any fillings? Has he ever been to a dentist?"

Dr Ben thought back to what he saw when he examined the patient. "A lot of the teeth were missing with the jaw completely shattered but what teeth were still there were in remarkable condition for an old man. None of them have fillings. How did you know?"

That was the answer Dr James was looking for. He wanted to have a very close look at this man, and try and figure out what made him tick. "That is good son. I will try to be there as soon as I can. I might try and bring some friends along."

"Thanks dad. We are going need all the help we can get."

Dr James quickly showered and dressed and went down for breakfast. He wanted to catch his colleagues who had also been involved on Monday, before they left for their golf day. There they were as Dr James walked in with a smile like the cat that got all of the cream. "Good morning my dear doctors. My son sent me some charts for a patient he has who might need our help."

Dr. Leonard Gillespie took a look at the charts and laugh. "You have got to be kidding us. Even the dead do not have charts this bad."

"But this one is still alive, and his teeth have no fillings."

"No fillings?" Dr. Gilbert Grissom a young and upcoming doctor asked. "They did not have any filling on Monday."

"No they did not. This one has had every bone broken, and will have massive of internal injuries needing close inspection. Better yet, he is on our turf. I want to find out what makes them tick. What would you give for the chance to help find out what is inside these people. Who is with me? Go and get your gear, and meet me outside next to the bus in twenty minutes."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dr Ben Kildare and his staff were very happy to see the bus stop at the emergency entrance, and all these men and women in white coats got off, and strode in down the hall way. Heads high and full of confidence. His father immediately took charge, and went over the X-rays with him. They started with the most critical needs and divided up the work teams. Some of the bones had started to heal and needed to be reset. The mundane doctors worked heroically to sew the really old freaky looking dude, back together. Every bone has been broken and they used the latest mundane methods to wire up his jaw. Brace his arms, legs, neck and head with a hundred and ten pound of the finest British medical grade stainless steel wire, plates, rods and great big screws and bolts. All the while examining him and taking samples to be studied later.

His famous long white beard and hair had been shaved off, and burnt it with his blood soaked dress. He was in surgery for twenty-six hours, and the doctors were really amazed he lived. All his vital signs were still inconsistent with life, and they had not found what was keeping him tied to the land of the living. But they had plenty of samples, and X-rays to study.

They put him in his own room that they had converted from an old storage area under the stairs. It was not much bigger than a cupboard. But it allowed them to set up the pulleys to be used for traction, and stretch his arms and legs to the right length.

The social worker came, and then started to call the local nursing homes to see if they were missing a patient. But no one was missing any one fitting the description. So the nurses decided to call this old Joe Bloggs, Rip Van Wrinkle. It suited him, and was kinder than the name Frankenstein after the bolts in his neck.

Rip Van Wrinkle stayed in a coma for two weeks. Then awoke. His eyes were no longer blue but blood shot red, full of anger. He found he could not move with the weight of the stainless steel and the fact that it did not bend. Which was good as it allowed the doctors to treat the Golden Staph, Streptococcus pneumoniae, Gonorrhoea and Enterococcus bacterium infections he picked up while in hospital due to being magically drained when he arrived, and the dread wards he had placed over the hospital retarding the recovery of his magical core?

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dr James Kildare was talking to his son and Dr Gil Grissom during a break. "What do you make of all this, Gil?"

"After Monday, nothing surprises me now. But this really stretches the imagination. The poor bugger was hit by two lightning strikes, and the large fang marks on his ass were made by some sort of very large hound. And they are slightly different to the large teeth marks in each of his crushed hands."

"So he was bitten by three hounds?"

"Or one hound with three heads. The saliva in the wounds had burnt brimstone in it. I am sure the DNA tests will show it was the same creature."

"A Cerberus?"

"Yeah. It make sense and the smaller bite would be the burning poison fangs of a hell gremlin."

"Rejected by heaven and hell. Who is he?"

"John Constantine? This is so much like the Twilight Zone."

"What has this old bugger done?"

"We need to be very careful when the someone or something that did this, comes looking for him. He is still alive so they are not finished with him."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

MI5 was making his discrete inquiries. The news of an old man in a purple dress falling from the sky was easy to pick up over the Police band radio and MI5 went to the Police station. He managed to get a copy of the interview with Piers Polkiss. Once the lonely boy started to talk, he could not stop himself. Out came the tales of Harry Hunting with Dudley's gang and how they had treated Harry at school and how much that old freak had reminded Piers of Harry so he just felt compelled to kick and hurt as much as he could. Piers would be going to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys until he came of age eighteen.

MI5 left the police station, and went to the hospital where a bundle of purple rags and blood was sent. Even as a squib he could feel the dread of the wards around the hospital. He was surprised to recognize so many doctors from Monday as they started to worked in teams to put the manipulative old goat breeder back together again.

MI5 called Remus and Sirius and they sent Dobby with Ralph, Shortstop, Brucey and Ronican to video the operation but the dread wards were affecting the elves too much so they mounted the HD cameras around to hospital to monitor the operation, and Dumbledore's care for later. Then returned to Hogwarts.

The final picture of Frankendore being held together with stainless steel was priceless.

Dobby went to collect a copy of Piers Polkiss' memories of the bout of Dumbledore hunting.

Ragnok sent his curse breakers to change the dread ward on the hospital to focus on one bed only, and arranged his warriors the guard the room. They fitted magic suppression bracelets but they were not sure how the bracelets would be affected by that much stainless steel. Also they were not able to find the wands the MoF had.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Powers-that-be smiled as the other powers cheered Tempestas. Her aim with lightning had become the things of legend. To hit a fast moving Portkey was incredible but a double tap front and back was unbelievable. The pain and suffering of the former pretender Emperor Albus William Percival Edward Wulfric George Brian Dumbledore the first was only starting. And the punishment will fit the crime. Starting with a cameo of the childhood of one Harry James Potter.

She marveled at the ingenuity and skill of the mundanes as they worked to save the stranger who had fallen into their care. The finish result was a work of modern art worthy of Picasso. It portrayed Dumbledore for the monster he had truly been all his life. But she was undecided "Dumblestein or Frankendore". Either way would give monsters a bad name.

She was very pleased with Fortuna and the three fates, they really had gone over and above to call of duty to ensure the right one had all the bad luck in the world, and had gone down very hard.

Hades was going through his list of new guests. He was looking for a fitness instructor to help improve the health of the lazy pure-blood bigots. He thought Bellatrix Black might be interested. It would be her first step on her way to become a grim reaper. Bella had loved his gift of Smokey, and she nursed the poor thing back to health. He had been very sick after a mouth full of prime manipulative old goat breeder bum.


	24. Ch 24 Moving forward with Shakespeare

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 24

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

.

30/12/12

Chapter 24. Moving forward with Shakespeare.

Friday 13th of September 1991 Continued.

Ragnok watched as a squad of his best warriors left to search for the manipulative old goat in the magical black hole of Surrey. He thought 'If the powers-that-be wanted to make the old goat their new favourite chew toy, he would not spoil their fun. But he would be ready to catch what was left of the old goat breeder when they threw it back.'

Ragnok picked up the parchment on his desk. It had been given to him after the signing of the Peace Accord on Wednesday night during a private meeting with Her Majesty, Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of Great Britain, Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Seas, Queen, Defender of the Faith. It was his commission to be the Viceroy of the Royal Oak Forest and Magical Sanctuary of Woodstock.

_Flashback to the evening of the Signing of the Peace Accord. -_

After the children had returned to Hogwarts, the oldies had gathered in a quite room to have a catch up. They greeted each other as the very old friends they were. Augusta introduced the Queen to the few who had not met her. Neville had been very surprised to find out that the Queen knew his Gran. She had been one of the young princess' Ladies in Waiting during the Second World War with his uncle the now Minister and former Head Unspeakable Algernon Croaker part of her bodyguard, and Ragnok had been leader of her Goblin Guards.

When they had caught up with family news, the Queen asked what had happened. Fergus started with his part, and the soul bonding of Harry and Hermione. They presented the Queen with a special elf crystal recording of the bonding, and she was amazed at the sight, sound and feeling of love and hope she felt. Then they went around the room with everyone adding the details of the part they had played. She was very interested when Ragnok explained a 'Harry Happening' and the event of his Homewarming that grew into a Magical Gathering, and the destruction of Naginimort. Algernon and Narcissa went on to explain the changes made to the Wizengamot and Ministry of Magic when Lord Potter took up his seats.

"This has been a very good day, Ragnok, Algernon and Augusta." The Queen said. "Many bridges have been rebuilt today. My daughter in law used to call me The Grandmother. William and Harry called me the world's greatest grandmother after I overrode their security detail, and let them go for a ride on the dragon."

"That would have been simple if not for your security chief insisting their body guards go with them wearing parachutes. That was never going to end well." Ragnok said.

"Particularly after the little imps pulled the ripcords!" Added Fergus.

"Suddenly, five hundred feet up, whoosh; all four were whipped off the back of the dragon." Augusta continued. "Puffy was most upset. Good thing Fawkes and the black phoenix were able to catch William and Harry, and hold them while Puffy circle back. Then William and Harry stood up on the dragon's back all the way down."

"They told me they were 'Dragon Surfing' the little imps."

"Then when they safely landed, your security detail demanded the princes back in the name of the Queen. But Puffy was not going to let those fools anywhere near them. She was just about to burn them all away. The standoff was ruining the event when you, mum saved the day." Ragnok said.

The Queen chuckled as she recounted what she said. "Mr. Tilney! Have a care with my name - you will wear it out! Now old girl, it must be my turn to fly!"

"Everyone just stopped, turned and looked at you as you came walking towards the dragon. 'Certainly Mum' that fool said as they bowed to you. I conjured those stairs for you to walk up onto the dragon's back, and you sat side saddle with the princes. Then you looked at Diana, and raised an eye brow. 'Oh hell yes! Er. Certainly Mum.' Diana said as she climbed up, and sat behind you." Narcissa said with a laugh.

"Twice around please old girl. I asked the dragon."

"Then the great black dragon nodded, opened her enormous wings, caught the breeze and rose gracefully into the air. Then with a slight tilt of her wings, she cruised majestically around. All your warriors stood at attention and saluted as you gave them your royal wave. Then the others cheered. When you came around for the second lap they started to sing 'Rule Britannia'."

"Yes, I asked the dragon to do a third lap so they could finish singing. Diana received a lesson in majesty today. She finally understood why we do all those odd things in odd ways."

"Only a true Queen could have saved that situation." Fergus said.

"Thank you. The princes gave me a new title after that. I am now the most Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious grandmother in the world. Of all of my many titles, that is my most favourite one."

"Your father would have been so proud of you. The way you solved that problem with courage, grace and dignity." Ragnok said.

"Even Queen Victoria and Queen Elizabeth the first would have loved to have seen that. '_You may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but you have the heart and stomach of a king, and of a king of England too._" Fergus continued. "Her father King Henry VIII, would have just love to have a dragon to ride. Towards the end, a dragon would have been the only thing big enough to carry him."

"I wonder if Mr. Tilney will get a visit from Rudolph?" Augusta asked.

The Queen gave her a questioning look, and Algernon explained what had happened to MI6. The Queen did not try very hard to show that she was not not amused. When she had calmed down, she wrote some names of those who could benefit from a lesson in humility, and passed it to Ragnok.

"Now Ragnok I wish to do something to help the Magical Gathering. What are your plans for the future? Can we make this a permanent gathering?"

"Thank you Mum. There are some steep valleys behind the International Portkey Station. We could use them for the new Royal Dragon Sanctuary."

"The princes will love that."

"I am sure they will. After working with Puffy, I feel very uncomfortable with the way we have treated our security dragons. I would like to heal and release them into the sanctuary. Then add some more breeds. With your blessing, we could build new extreme high security vaults underneath the Royal Dragon sanctuary, and that could put the whole forest on a sound financial footing."

"Brilliant Ragnok. I will give you a commission with the rank of Viceroy. That will cut through any red tape with either Magical or Mundane governments. Princess Diana has asked to be involved, and will your royal liaison." The Queen said as she wrote out his commission in her own hand. She wanted this to happen. Now!

"I feel with the new beginning we should have a campaign medal for this Magical Renaissance, and recognize those who have worked with valor to make this campaign happen." The Queen continued. "The Ministry of Magic has the 'Order of Merlin'. For wizards and witches but this involves the whole Magical World. We need something that would be accepted by everyone. 'An Order of the Royal Phoenix' might do?"

"Dumbledore had his own little band of misfits do gooders, that he called the 'Order of the Phoenix'."

"Yes, another thing he just did illegally. His order was never registered, sanctioned or approved. He just used the name Phoenix to win support that he was good. We need to redeem the name, and give it royal approval. Ragnok could you take the idea to the Council of Magic?"

"Certainly Mum."

– _End of Flash back -_

Her Majesty had been so impressed with what they were trying to achieve, and wanted to encourage Ragnok to try and make it a permanent sanctuary for all magical beings and creatures to come together to live in harmony. She thought the rank of Viceroy would help him cut through any red tape that may get in the way. Ragnok gave his oath, and shared his dreams for the future with her.

With the free day yesterday, Ragnok had used his International Portkey Station to visit some mundane sites. Those damn Yankee Goblins especially the ones from Texas had boasted about how big and beautiful everything was back home. They had taken him on a tour of Disneyland, and he was very impressed how the park was separated into different lands, and yet interconnected to allow ease of travel. He really enjoyed the rides, and had to use glamours to appear tall enough for some of them. It did not take much imagination to see what such a development could do with a little magic, and a lot of friendly rivalry between the magical races to turn their section of the sanctuary into something special.

He had a model of Goblinland _(He really needed to come up with a better sounding name. Can you help him with a suggestion?)_ before him, and it included a five star theme hotel based on Gringotts, and some really wild rides. The hotel idea was an opportunity he saw when Tom the innkeeper and his blushing bride Doris came to him to ask if there was a honeymoon suite. Ragnok had his builders construct a small secluded cottage that over looked the lake. After all the forest was a very beautiful part of the country and Tom had always been respectful to Goblins and all magical creatures.

Ragnok was going to take the model to the special Council of Magic meeting to be held tonight, and hope that Harry and Hermione would be able to attend. A Harry Happening would be a great incentive to encourage the magical races to get behind the idea of a permanent magical sanctuary where everyone was welcome, and learn to live in harmony. The International Confederation of Goblins had already given their blessing, and booked the venue for their annual conference.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Sirius had caught up with Dan after their hangover had faded, and handed him a second special communication mirror or Miphone. They had managed to connect Dan's home telephone to a mirror that would forward their calls to the second Miphone. So they would be able to receive and make calls through their home telephone, wherever they were. Dan thank him for the brilliant idea, and called his office to arrange more holidays, and for someone to cover their patients.

Sirius also updated them on the MoF watch. MI5 had called Fergus, and reported that the MoF was badly injured, and had been taken to the Dorking General Hospital Dorking Surrey. (It is a real hospital in Dorking Surrey. Honest!) The mundane doctors were working hard to try and save his life. Emma could not stop laughing. The would be emperor Dumbledork was in the Dor-king Hospital. Sirius and Remus had the same reaction when they first heard it.

Ragnok had re-directed his warriors to secure the hospital, and change the focus of the wards.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry, Hermione and Luna woke up for lunch, and got ready for the afternoon classes.

Fleur and Gabrielle's parents came to discuss their plans with their daughters. They needed to go to London on some family business, and go to the magical gathering tomorrow. Then return home on Sunday.

Fleur did some very fast talking about how much her confidence, and control over her heritage has grown while staying with her best friends, and thought it would a good idea for her and Gabrielle to stay with Hermione and Luna until the Enchanted Transfiguration Ball on Thursday.

They could see how happy Fleur and Gabrielle were with their best friends, and as everyone was going to the Magical Gathering on Saturday, they agreed for Fleur and Gabrielle to stay. Their parents would go home on Sunday. Then return for the Ball to take their daughters home afterwards. Giving their parents a hug and kiss, they went with Hermione to the afternoon classes.

When they got to the first class, Hermione was very happy to find out that the afternoon had been changed to a double period on English Literature with the new English professor Krystle Kerrigan. The young first generation witch had graduated from Hogwarts, and gone onto study at Oxford with her best friend Robert McKinnon, the new Maths Professor. She is currently the youngest Merton Professor of English Language and Literature at the University of Oxford Faculty of English Language and Literature, and had been headhunted along with Robert and their friends, by Headmistress McGonagall at the Signing of the Peace Accord. Professor Kerrigan would be full time for the next two to three weeks to get started, and then cutting back to just Thursday and Friday teaching at Hogwarts.

Headmistress McGonagall had warn Professor Kerrigan of the poor low literacy skills of many of the old magic (former pure-blood) students and adults, and had planned for an intensive English literacy course with the help of Madam Rookwood's Fairy Godmothers. But for her introduction class she wanted to share her passion for the written word, and the English language. She had combined the fourth and fifth year class on Thursday morning with the sixth and seventh class on Thursday afternoon. The second and third years class was Friday morning, and now was the super first year class.

Professor Kerrigan instantly became Hermione's number one all time favourite professor.

Professor Kerrigan wanted to encourage everyone to read by having the students who could read very well, do a dramatic reading of her favourite parts of Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet.

Emma read the Opening monologue - _**"Two houses, both alike in dignity …"**_

The boys loved the first fight scene with conjured wooden daggers. _**"Do you bite your thumb sir?"**_ got a big laugh.

Neville and Susan read the Capulet's ball, and first meeting of Romeo and Juliet.

"_**...O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night... Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night...My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand... To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."**_

"_**...Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.. ..Go ask his name: if he be married. My grave is like to be my wedding bed. "**_

Harry and Hermione read the Balcony scene with Luna playing a very cheeky nurse. But as Hermione had studied the play, and knew it off by heart. She was able to share the play with Harry over the bond. They stacked up some tables and chairs to make a balcony for Hermione stand on and for Harry to climb, and acted it out to swooning witches, and a standing ovation.

"_**But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,... She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head... And sails upon the bosom of the air."**_

"_**O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?... "**_

Seamus read Romeo and Dean read Mercutio for the fight scene where Mercutio is killed.

"_**..ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man..."**_

Then Dean hammed it up, and died a tragic death on the table. Sally-Anne really ad-libed herself into the scene with her tears of grief.

With Hermione directing over their bond, Harry and Luna played Romeo and Juliet for the Crypt scene where Romeo finds the sleeping drugged Juliet, thinking her dead, he kills himself with poison. Then Juliet awakens, finds Romeo freshly dead, and kills herself. Harry and Luna discovered that they both had a deep well of raw pain, sorrow and lost emotions to draw upon to make the scene very sad, moving and tragic. Professor Kerrigan was very surprised that the two children had such a wide emotional range with so deep sorrow, far greater than any teaspoon.

"_**... Eyes, look out for the last time! Arms, make your last embrace! And lips, you are the doors of breath. Seal with a righteous kiss the deal I have made with death forever...Thus with a kiss I die."**_

"_**...O comfortable Friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?... What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.—... To help me after? I will kiss thy lips...Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger, This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die."**_

Everyone was crying. Even the boys. Hermione went to hug them both. They were all so moved that it took a few minutes before they clapped and cheered when Harry and Luna were raised from the dead by Hermione's kiss of life.

Then Dan read the Prince's final monologue - _**"Never was there a tale of more woe / than this of Juliet and her Romeo."**_

The adult witches and wizards who had never seen the play recognized the message of don't do drugs for _**"All are punished!"**__, _and realized how close their magical world had come to destroying the future because of unresolved hatred, racism, bigotry and rivalry. Of those who hated the differences more than they loved their own children. They renewed their will to never let that happen again, and ensure to try harder for a better future for all children.

To cheer everyone up with the time remaining before dinner, they decided to redo the balcony scene with Dean and Sally-Anne, Neville and Hannah, Blaise and Tracey and Fleur and Gabrielle taking turns playing Romeo and Juliet with Susan and Luna taking turns to be the cheeky nurse. It was a lot of fun.

Fleur and Gabrielle did their scene in French which only a few in the class understood but the emotion in their actions carried the message across just if they were speaking English. It also helps when Fleur was able to control her aura to get the boys to swoon at the right moments.

Professor Kerrigan felt the afternoon was a great success as she could see the excitement, and passion of those like Hermione who could read well, was shared by those who now really want to learn to read with such feeling. She had organized with Madam Rookwood to use every spare moment to run the intensive English Program for the next two weeks. Having one on one with the Fairy godmothers for beginners like Vinny and his sister to groups of three. With the strong positive vibe in the castle. She was sure they will all quickly catch up.

Hermione and Luna were having a lot of fun acting out parts of the play to Harry as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. It had been their best class. The other first years followed their example, and everyone started to speak 'Shakespeare' to the delight of Professor Kerrigan and Emma, and to the amusement of Dan, Sirius and Remus.

Vinny earnt a kiss on the cheek from Millie for his attempt of reciting Romeo's part; "... what light through da window breaks? It is da best, and Juliet is da fun."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

At dinner Harry, Hermione and Luna were joined by Tonks and her new boyfriend.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks said. "This is my boyfriend Ralph Davies, a fellow Hufflepuff who has a young brother Roger who was in Ravenclaw."

"Hi Tonks, Ralph. I thought you were keen on Cedric?"

"Aw the Rock god needed to mature a little, and Ralph is a fellow Metamorphmagus."

"A metawhat?" Fleur asked.

"A Metamorphmagus. It means I can change my appearance at will." Tonks said as she changed the colour of her hair and Ralph turned his nose into a pig's snout reminding Harry of Dudley. "Ralph can do amazing things with his tongue."

Emma and Dan snorted into their soup, and almost choked.

"Oh like what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Er um. He can touch his nose with his tongue." Tonks said as she recovered from her fupar, and Ralph touched the tip of his nose with his tongue. Only to see Harry, Hermione and Luna do the same feat. Then Harry surprised them all by getting his tongue to fold back on itself twice, making a triple ripple edge.

"Wow, you're a Metamorphmagus too. I thought it was Maurice who did your hair for the wedding."

"No they can do that all by themselves." Fleur said with a hint of jealousy as Hermione and Luna just smiled, and did their wedding hair style again with a flick of their head. Tonks started to go green with envy.

"So what have you been doing?" Hermione asked to change the topic.

"Well my most favourite only uncle, your godfather, made up for all the missed birthday presents, and gave me his enhanced Fender six string acoustic bass guitar."

"Enhanced Fender acoustic bass guitar?" Emma asked, sounding interested.

"Yeah, he put bass strings on an acoustic guitar, and added an amplification charm so it would sound like an electric bass guitar without the electric or amp."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it sounds so cool. Rock god heard me playing, and decided to form a band. Ralph plays the drums."

"You're fallen for the drummer?"

"No he has fallen for the bass player. Anyway Maurice has gotten us a gig to play at the Magical Gathering Saturday night."

"We look forward to hearing you." Dan said.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After dinner Dan got a very interesting phone call on his mirror phone or MiPhone for short.

"I wish to speak to Dr Dan and Emma Granger?" The American voice asked.

"This is Dr Dan Granger speaking."

"Good, good. My name is Dr James Kildare. I am calling from the Dorking General Hospital Dorking Surrey. Your name was given to me as someone who could work magic with teeth."

"I have had some success with some patients who have been injured in car accidents or pub brawls."

"Great! We have patient, a really old man, who has been beaten to a pulp. We are wiring his jaw together, and are hoping you might be able to do something with his teeth? The odd thing is that his teeth are in very good condition for his age, and it would be a pity to lose them."

It did not take Dan long to work out whom the old man was, and what he would want to do to him if not for this damn Hippocratic Oath. Emma had been listening, and gave Dan a nod with a fiendish grin. "Yes of course we would love to help this old man. Out of the goodness of our heart."

"Excellent. We will need you as soon as possible."

"My team and I will be there within the hour."

"Great. See you then."

Dan and Emma looked around to see a number of hands in the air as everyone wanted to volunteer for Team Granger. Even just to watch. But there was no way Hagrid or his Olympie could pass as a mundane doctor or nurse.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After dinner, Harry, Hermione and Luna went with Fergus and Fawkes to the Council of Magic meeting taking Sirius, Emmeline, Remus and Aurora. Harry and Hermione were welcomed in as heirs of the founders representing wizards and witches. They discuss the Woodstock Magical Gathering and Ragnok presented his vision for the future of the Royal Oak Forest and Magical Sanctuary of Woodstock, the model of Goblinland, and the New Royal Dragon Sanctuary with the new extreme high security vaults underneath. As he had hoped, Harry Happened. Everyone thought is was a great vision, and came on board to build a permanent magical sanctuary for all magical races to come to share their heritage and culture, and learn how to love and live in harmony.

Later, after considering some other issues, Sirius asked for permission to address the Council of Magic.

"My dear friends. My house elf Kreacher has taken me to the lake where my late brother Regulus floats. It is a lake full of Inferi of the victims of Voldemort, and was used to guard one of his secrets. I raise this sad matter here as not all of the victims are wizards and witches. As they have been made into Inferi, the bodies need to be purged by fire. Ragnok. May I bring my brother to your manor, and give him a warrior funeral?"

"Yes of course. We have many missing Goblins. Would they be in this lake?"

Sirius gave him a sad nod yes.

"Centaurs?" Asked Firenze.

Sirius gave him a sad nod yes.

"Werewolves?" asked Lucian.

"Elves? Asked Legolas.

"Dwarfs?" Asked Gimli.

"Vampires?" Asked Sanguini.

Sirius gave them a sad nod yes.

"Very well. I will have a suitable hall set up to be a morgue. We will send teams to drain this lake, and remove the Inferi to the morgue for identification so their families to come and say goodbye. A warrior funeral would be suitable for them all. We must lay the past to rest so we can have a new glorious future."

"Yes good idea Ragnok. We need a memorial to remind us of what has happened, and to encourage us to try harder."

"Thank you. Speaking of memorials, Her Majesty has suggested a campaign medal for this Magical Renaissance and an honour order to reward those who served with valor. Something that would be acceptable to all Magical beings. She suggested an 'Order of the Royal Phoenix', in three levels, Gold, Silver and Bronze."

"That idea has merit, and will help remind us of who came to stand together, and honour those who went beyond duty."

"Yes, you Ragnok should be awarded gold for standing resolute while all hell fell around you. Your people are so proud of your example, they stand a whole three inches taller because of what you have done."

"Agreed. Harry should be award gold for having the courage to wish for a friend when he was totally alone, and for going after the ring with Professor Flitwick."

"Luna should be awarded gold for staring down Marcus Flint and Vinny and Gman should be awarded Gold for dropping the bully."

"Hermione should be awarded gold for having the courage to ask a stranger if she could to be their friend."

"Agreed!"

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After the Merlin room had appeared connected to the Library, and had been claimed by the first years as their year common room. Other large common rooms had appeared connected to the library, named after the founders. Second years had claimed the Gryffindor Room as their year common room. Third years had claimed the Hufflepuff Room, fourth years claimed the Ravenclaw Room and fifth years had claimed the Slytherin Room. Lady Hogwarts saw how the houses were coming together, and provided the Phoenix room for Sixth years, and the Dragon room for seventh years. That left the library free to be used by all years and all houses.

After dinner, all students went to the library to reach their year common rooms to study, do homework or prepare for the ball coming up next week. The first years went to their Merlin room with Professor Kerrigan supervising with the help of a number of fairy godmothers to continue the intensive English program. While other fairy godmothers helped with the gown transfiguration charms and started dance lessons.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Madam Rookwood held a meeting of the Fairy godmothers. After the Signing of the Peace Accord, the ranks of the fairy godmothers had grown to fifty-five as all the witches of the extend Potter family had seen the future of the Magical World, and wanted to be part of it. They even open the door to few fairy godfathers but they wore black robes with pink trim. Except for Maurice. No one was going to stop him wearing the pink. From his pink top hat, pink coat and tails and pink shoes.

Madam Rookwood supplied fairy godmothers and assistants for both the regular Hogwarts classes and the new classes of Madam Anastasia Greengrass, the new Deputy Headmistress of HOGWARTS SCHOOL for FURTHER, ADVANCED and MASTERS STUDIES in WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY, for the discerning mature age Witch and Wizard.

But her passion that she shared with a number of her fairy godmothers was for the orphanage, and pre-Hogwarts school. They had a list of all the under-age witches and wizards recorded in the Book of Hogwarts. They made up ten teams of two fairy godmothers to visit each child, and note their situation. If the child was at an orphanage or non family situation they would be brought to the Hogwarts' Lily Potter Magical Orphanage. For children in families they would be given an introduction to Magic, and offered a place at the pre-Hogwarts day school or Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

First Generation families were also offered counseling, and support to help with a magical child. The fairy godmothers with their regular cheerful visits became a godsend for a lot of stressed out First Generation families, and they loved the way the fairy godmothers could change a nappy and clean a room with the flick of their wand. But the free magical baby kit with the automatic self cleaning nappies and clothes were worth their weight in gold.

Their favourite tasks were babysitting and storytelling. They could tell some really awesome stories about dragons, hellhounds, evil manipulative wizards and wicked witches they had met.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Powers-that-be smiled, pleased that everyone was working together to make a better future.

She watched as Mr. Tilney did indeed receive a visit from both Rudolph and Puffy. He was now in the Dorking General Hospital where he was happy to stay recovering from first and second degree burns. He did not want to have to explain why his wife's new BMW was now a burnt out shell that looked like it had been crushed by a herd of elephants, and buried under a pile of strange smelling dung.

No Mr. Tilney certainly did not want to explain that to his wife.


	25. Chapter 25 The Magical Gathering

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 25

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Dear Gentle Reader.

The following chapters until we get to Halloween are trying to describe a magical world free of the bigotry and barriers of Dumbledore and the Pure-blood supremacist who had used the 'Statue of Secrecy' as a wall to keep Magical Britain in the Victorian age, and to keep out those witches and wizards they deemed not worthy to know magic but also as a barrier to separate and block off 75% of the magical world that they deem full of vile creatures. The new magical world is full of beauty and wonder and it is amazing to think what could have been.

After the dark age of Dumbledore, like after all great disasters, there comes an expression of hope and love for the future in a baby boom.

. .

23/04/13 18/04/13 09/04/13 07/04/13

Chapter 25. The Magical Gathering.

Saturday 14th of September 1991.

Harry woke up snuggled in his Hermione's arms. It was his favourite way to wake up. The morning twilight was showing the horizon, and the light coming through the windows was lightening the gloom of night of their bedroom.

Luna's Crumple-Horned Snorkacks had returned to her at the school all by themselves. Luna said that they missed her and her friends. The Snorkacks had shown a very cat like trait. Little Celeste had adopted Luna and slept on her shoulder, little Lily had adopted Hermione, while little Xeno and little James had decided to share Fleur and Gabrielle. The four Crumple-Horned Snorkacks were so cute and fluffy that Harry knew he could not compete.

The house elves had set up two large old fashion four poster beds with curtains in their bedroom for Fleur and Hermione's parents. The curtains were charmed for silence and privacy. The Ravenclaw suite was so big that it easily fitted their double king size bed, plus the extra poster beds, and the giant hot tub the girls were going to use for their 'girlie morning' as they got ready to look their best for a day at the Magical Gathering.

Years of conditioning at Club Durzkaban had caused Harry to wake up very early and very quickly. Hermione while not one for sleeping in, as that wasted valuable reading time. She was however, not a very early morning person. Harry smiled as little Lily snuggled into the sleeping Hermione. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, and let her wake up slowly.

Dobby popped in to give Harry his morning mug of tea. Strong, white no sugar as he was sweet enough, Hermione would say. He opens the door onto the balcony, and went out to watch the sunrise. He will share with Hermione, the beautiful pictures of the sun coming over the horizon, making the underside of the white clouds golden as the dark blue sky slowly change to blue and the stars disappeared. It looked like it will be another beautiful perfect day at Hogwarts.

He was only out there for a short while when Emma's arms wrapped around him from behind, and she kissed him on the top of his head. They watched the sunrise together in silence of the beauty they saw, enjoying the morning hug. Emma had had a terrible time with morning sickness with Hermione but by accident they had discovered a Harry hug in the morning was a brilliant cure for morning sickness, and you felt refreshed, loved and all tingly. They were joined on the balcony by a positively glowing Winky and Pinky, and Harry wrapped them in a hug.

The sun was up, and Harry started to send the visions of the sunrise to Hermione to wake her up slowly. Harry and Emma went inside, and saw only Dan was awake drinking his mug of tea. Hermione and Luna were very slowly waking up with beautiful smiles on their faces. The Fleur, Gabrielle and the rest sharing the bedroom were completely dead to the world.

Harry sat on Emma's lap, and hugged her tight as Hermione had shown him. While they waited. Harry did not understand what morning sickness was, as he never had the talk but he loved the hugs. He thought it must be something like the secret girl business that Hermione had eluded to when Harry felt the cramp that had awoken Hermione and then him during the night. He put his hand over where he felt the cramp was on Hermione's lower tummy and gave her a hug with his love and magic that relaxed her, and made the cramp go away. The love Harry felt from Hermione over the bond was immense. He did not understand what he had done. All he could understand over the bond was that Hermione was very happy about something called a monthlies only lasting less than an hour. Girls! Harry would never understand them. Apparently that was also against the rules.

The door of the suite opened, and aunty Aurora and aunty Emmeline came in for their morning Harry hugs. They were followed by Tonks who had brought her mother, aunty Andi, Professor Tonks who had not been feeling well first thing in the morning. She had heard about these amazing Harry hugs. Harry loved getting hugs from those who really loved him.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After aunty Andi had finished her Harry hug, and had change from a light green to a radiant glow. Tonks gave her mother the book bag that they had brought with them. Aunty Andi pulled out the new improved first year Potions text book, and presented it to Harry. He was stunned. He read the title, Potions for First Year by Lady Lily Potter, Lady Celeste Lovegood and HBP, was written in gold letters on the white leather cover. He gently ran his fingers lightly over his mother's name, and looked over to Hermione as he wanted to share this moment with her. But she was not quite awake. He thought he would wait but the look on aunty Andi's face encouraged him to open it.

"Harry dear, please open the book." Aunty Andi said quietly so to not awaken the room.

Harry was not sure if it was the scent of the parchment, or the new leather binding or just the sheer joy of opening a new book, but suddenly his Hermione was there next to him, all bright eye and bushy tail, ready to share the adventure of helping him open his mother's Potion book for the first time. Poor Tonks could not stop laughing at Hermione's reaction to a new book.

"Good morning Hermione. This is the new potions text book for first years, it is charmed to be indestructible. It has an automatic cleaning charm, and is self standing with an automatic page turning. There is an information search engine and index. Your mother, aunty Celeste and I have edited all her old notes, guides and suggestions. We have compiled that into this new first year potions text book. Did you know your mother was a brilliant charms mistress, Harry?" Harry shook his head. "Well you will love these new features. Open the front cover."

Harry and Hermione had the book on their laps and opened the front cover. There was a large flap inside on the top edge, and Hermione flipped it up. It was a twelve inch portrait of Harry's smiling beautiful mother.

"Good morning Harry and Hermione." The Little Aunty Lily tutor portrait said. "I am your tutor for potions, to guide you through your potions step by step. Adding helpful hints, encouraging hard work and preventing any accidents. I will be able to help you understand each step of the process, and explain why. I will be able to assist with homework, assignments and _certain approved_ extracurricular activities. Also I can award and deduct house points, give detentions, plus relationship, beauty care and grooming tips. Too!"

Harry was too emotional to speak.

"Aunty Lily, this is amazing. A fully interactive potions text book with our own personal potions mistress tutor." Hermione gushed as Luna now joined them with Fleur and Gabrielle as the excitement was too much for them to sleep.

Harry, Hermione and Luna with Fleur and Gabrielle started to read the new book and discussed some interesting points with Tutor Aunty Lily. Hermione asked a question about the various knives used in potions, and Tutor Aunty Lily drew their attention to the appendix at the back as the book automatically turned the pages to the section. Tutor Aunty Lily went through the pictures of the knives, and their uses and care. Hermione and Luna were reveling in the possibilities of this new book had to revolutionize education.

Aunty Andi handed Harry another copy of the potions book to take with him as the aunties shooed Harry, Dan and Claude Delacour away, so they could start their girlie morning. Fleur and Gabrielle were introducing Luna's Crumple-Horned Snorkacks to their mother Apolline who was fascinated by the cute little creatures.

Tonks was very keen to learn how to use her metamorphmagus gift to do the hair styling that Hermione and Luna could do. She was talking to Emma about 'rock' hair styles and Emma was getting Hermione to demonstrate them from memory of the pictures in the books and on TV at home. Hermione looked cool with the black wavy cow lick of the King, Elvis, and even struck the pose, and did the '_Thank you very much.'_ in a deep voice that was so un-Hermione-ish that it left Luna and Tonks giggling on the floor. Hermione then changed her hair to show the raw badness of Suzi Quatro, Buffy Summers, Vampire Willow Rosenberg, Stevie Nicks, and other badass rock chicks. Tonks got a lot of inspiration, and was going to look good tonight at her first gig.

"So Tonks," Emma asked. "Have you decided on a name for your group?"

"Yeah," Tonks replied. "It sound lame but it was the only name we all could agree on. We decided to wear a cool rock version of our Hogwarts uniforms, and call the group _'Schola of Silicis'_. We thought it might encourage the school to develop a music program."

"That catchy, and a music program would balance the new performing arts faculty."

"We thought so. We have even written some songs. Cedric wrote a song about the Hogwarts express called _'Schola of Silicis - Get me to school on time'_."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry, Dan and Claude were heading for the Gryffindor suite of the Founders Quarters where Xeno, Ted Tonks, Sirius and Remus had set up the hot tub and massage tables for their boys morning. In the hallway they met Neville who was coming to join them with his dad Frank while his mother Alice with Susan and Hannah went to the girlie morning.

Harry was concerned at the look of fiendish delight on the faces of Grans Augusta, Amelia and Minerva, who went with Maurice and a large posse pink fairy godmothers to the Founders Bathroom which the oldies had commandeered, to help Olympe give Hagrid a makeover. Even the Grey Lady and Giggling Myrtle went to show support to their friend Hagrid.

There was the muffle sound of a screaming bellowing bull coming from the Founders Bathroom. Remus explained it was nothing to worry about. Veelas like their mate to only have hair on their head. Remus was lucky as he could use magic to remove the unwanted hair but Hagrid being half giant was resistant to magic, and they had to resort to mundane method of using wax. Harry wonders how they were doing it as uncle Vernon never made that sort of sound when he waxed the car.

Harry and Neville loved the hot tub and the massage they got for their boys morning. Neville was very interested to read with Harry the new Potions text book as Tutor Lily explained in simple details that made sense to Neville, and they discussed various plant ingredients, and their uses. While Sirius and Remus kept the rest of the boys entertained with stories of the Marauders.

Later, Harry asked Dan how the visit to the hospital where Dumbledore was staying, went? Dan told them that they really wanted to cause the old goat as much pain as their Hippocratic Oath allowed, but when they saw him, they had no idea how to cause him any more pain than what he was already suffering. As he looked like he had been put in a cement mixer on wash cycle. Dumbledore was just held together with medical grade stainless steel wire, plates, rods and great big screws and bolts. Dan explained they did a couple of root canals, and had put back the few teeth that had not been claimed as a highly prized sample that the other doctors wanted to study. So Dumbledore only had every second or third tooth refitted, and Dan said he looked like Cletus Delroy Spuckler, the "slack-jawed yokel" from the Simpsons. Dan kept to himself that the old goat breeder would be in agony until the broken jaw heals, and they can adjust any high points of the teeth in his jaw.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Breakfast was noisy in the Great Hall as everyone was excited for the trip to the Magical Gathering. For the first generation students it was particularly exciting has they had invited their parents along, and they would be staying at Hogwarts tonight. They parents will be seeing the mythical Magic School in all its glory for the first time.

Just before breakfast finished it happened.

The doors to the Great Hall banged open, and there stood a half giant all dressed in black. His beard was stylishly trimmed and his long hair was in a platted pony tail down his back. He was wearing black sunglasses, a black silk open neck shirt showing a non hairy neck, a black leather long coat and black leather pants with big black cowboy boots. Next to him stood a radiantly beautiful half giant Veela in a shimmering white gown and white high heel shoes. Next to her was a slightly younger tall Veela and her charming husband with their three beautiful Veela daughters and oldest had a boyfriend.

All sound in the hall stopped. Fleur recognized the youngest Veela as a student two years ahead of her from her school.

"The youngest Veela is Marie-Antoinette de Beauvoir. She is two years ahead of me at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Fleur said to Hermione and Harry. "The other Veelas are her older sisters, Brigitte and Coco with their mother Simone. They are Madam Olympe's daughter and granddaughters."

"Merlin! So the gorgeous Veela in the shimmering white dress is Madam Olympe, and the big dude in black is Hagrid?" Harry confirmed and Fleur nodded. Harry stood up and yelled. "Go Hagrid!"

Hagrid smiled as the other students realized who he was, and start to clap and cheer. They never thought Hagrid could get someone who looked so hot. Sirius and Remus let go some loud wolf whistles as a number of wizards near the door started to drool from the Veela allure.

Hagrid then pulled out his new wand, 24 inches cedar with a Hippogriff feather and Blast-Ended Skrewt stinger core, and tapped the floor twice. Dan and Emma thought they could hear a whirling clunking sound of a Wurlitzer Jukebox when the Great Hall was filled with music. They recognized the beautiful waltz "Somewhere, My Love (Lara's Theme from Dr. Zhivago)"

Hagrid turned, bowed to his Olympe and took her hand with the other on her waist. Then with a grace totally unexpected they waltz between the tables of the Great Hall. Their children and granddaughters followed their example with the youngest two dancing together. The grace and beauty of their waltz was spellbinding breathtaking. New dude Hagrid was no Fred Astaire but neither did he have the two left clodhoppers of the old Hagrid. What he did have was his beautiful Olympe whose Veela heritage had kicked in big time. She had lost 40 hard lonely years, and returned to the beauty of her youth. She was every bit a match equal to Ginger Rodgers, making Hagrid look totally awesome. All Hagrid had to do was to keep up with his Olympe and not tread on her toes. Everyone was so stunned that they could only look on in amazement as the music charmed them, while the witches swooned and others got all hot and bothered.

The music triggered a memory in Harry; he stood, turned to Hermione and bowed. He took her hand, lifting her up and started to waltz with his other hand on her waist. Hermione was able to mirror Harry's movements from the memory, over their bond as they waltz with such energy, style, grace and beauty. With twirls, spins, dips and lifts, all in time to the rhythm and passion of the music. Emma and Dan could only watch as their little girl had turned into a beautiful princess, and love had given her wings. They knew with her Harry, Hermione would shine at the ball.

Luna could not sit still with the passion she felt through the link. She took Gabrielle's hand, and followed Harry's steps in perfect synchronization over the bond of love she shared with her brother and sister. Xeno, Claude and Apolline watched, moved with amazement, as their children waltzed. They were so happy how their daughters, Luna, Fleur and Gabrielle had blossomed with their friendship with Hermione and Harry. They could see the children would be best friends for ever.

Claude knew his wife Apolline would have loved to join in the dancing as Headmistress Olympe Maxime and the girls up held the very best tradition of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic of making a totally awesome entrance. But Apolline and he had got very lucky last night, and could barely walk.

The entrance of the all new dude Hagrid and his family, will be remember for years. It reminded Emma of her favourite scene in a movie about a much-beloved schoolteacher, and his long tenure at Brookfield, a fictional British boys' public boarding school. The teacher conquers his inability to connect with his students, as well as his initial shyness, when he marries Katherine, a young beautiful woman whom he meets on holiday. They made an entrance just like that when they return from their honeymoon, and the boys meet her for the first time. Beauty tamed the savage boys.

Ted Tonks was sitting with his wife eating breakfast. He had been staying at the school for a couple of days. Enjoying a somewhat second honeymoon, well actually they never had the first honeymoon due to eloping, and some little family issues, but it been the most magical honeymoon ever. And to top it off he did not need his law degree to work out his very happy wife's coded message of 'two blue' when she returned from her girlie morning. She was not depressed. She was ecstatic. So when he saw his very old friend Hagrid dancing like a star with his Olympe, it did not surprise him. It was just another day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most magical school of all.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Minerva was thinking over what had happened this morning while everyone was trying to calm down the swooned and hot and bothered witches and drooling wizards. Her friend Olympe had asked for help to give her Hagrid, a makeover as Hagrid's quaint rustic outdoor bathroom under a waterfall in the forbidden forest lacked the hot water and privacy she needed. Young Harry offered the Founder's bathroom as it has the biggest bath in the castle, and could supply all the hot water and privacy she needed. As it was for a good cause, every witch who always wanted to do something with Hagrid's hair, beard and clothes had come to help. Maurice's style and new clothes for Hagrid made him look a million galleons. Olympe said Hagrid could move his feet but that waltz was amazing. Minerva knew she would have to use her Headmistress title to get a dance with Hagrid at the ball.

Minerva was also amazed to watch Harry and Hermione waltz. Harry's steps and style reminded her of a handsome charming wizard in Slytherin, two years ahead of her at Hogwarts. He was quiet the charmer, and a bit of a lady-killer due to his ability to shoot an arrow of love through a lady's heart. She thought of the waste that that monster of an old goat breeder had turned the charmer onto a real lady killer. She shook her head to clear her thought. Those days and monsters were gone. She looked out to the happy faces waiting for her instruction. She stood and there was silence.

"Thank you Madam Olympe and Hagrid for that magical start." Olympe and Hagrid got another round of cheers and applause. "Thank you. As we are going to the Magical Gathering I must ask all of you to be safe and care for each other. The children from the orphanage will be coming, and I would encourage you to see the Pink Fairy Godmothers if you could care for another child today. Now will the students going to meet family in Diagon Alley please stand, and walk quietly to the doors where the Most Senior Undersecretary for First Generation Liaison, Professor Pomona Sprout, is standing with the Potter family aunts and uncles plus a small posse of Pink Fairy Godmothers. They will escort you to Diagon Alley to meet your guests, and then travel to the Magical Gathering."

The students grabbed their bags and things and walked quickly to the doors. Sally-Anne gave her bag to Dean, and taking his hand, led him to Aunty Andi. She wanted to introduce Aunty Andi to her adopted parents. It took five minutes for that group to clear the Great Hall.

"Now the rest of you going directly to the Magical Gathering will be lead by Deputy Headmaster Professor Flitwick, the other professors plus another posse of Pink Fairy Godmothers. Could you please quietly make your way to the doors now. Even though this is Saturday, you are still representing the school, and must be on your best behaviour. Think safe, think of others, and enjoy the day. Thank you."

The students quickly left the Great Hall, looking forward to exciting day. Madam Rookwood and the rest of the Pink Fairy Godmothers were taking the children from their growing _'Hogwarts Lily Potter Magical Orphanage for magical orphans'_.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Chief Witch, Madam Longbottom with Madam Bones, Minister Croaker and Senior Undersecretary Narcissa Black had been meeting to redesign the Ministry of Magic. The leadership of the Department of Mysteries, DMLE and a few other non-bigoted departments had survived intact. Minister Croaker and Madam Bones were taking the opportunity to headhunt some new blood from the first generation witches and wizards who have experience in the mundane world, and who had come to the Magical Gathering. They were trying to encourage them to come back to the all new magical world.

With the restructuring, they quickly found that with the return to the Code Merlin, there were certain departments that had no laws supporting them, and could be abolished. Those departments made up over sixty percent of the bloated corrupt Ministry with seventy percent of the Ministry budget. Fortunately for the new Ministry, the staff of those departments failed to resign before they went off to attack a sovereign nation and were terminated. Thereby voiding their employment contracts, and losing the generous termination bonuses.

The New Ministry of Magic will be a smaller, and a more efficient government that will actually serve the witches and wizards equally.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Headmistress McGonagall and the Most Senior Undersecretary for First Generation Liaison, Professor Pomona Sprout, had been standing out front of Gringotts, greeting the families and friends invited to the Magical Gathering by her students for the last half an hour. The last few had arrived through the new high volume entrance to Diagon Alley that was a sign of the new Ministry's common sense and practicality. There was no way the Leaky Cauldron could cope with the numbers of wizards, and witches, and the magically aware mundanes, going to the Magical Gathering. The new entrance was just outside the Goblin Lands of Gringotts Bank, and connected to Cecil Court which allowed access to Charing Cross Road and Leicester Square station at one end, and St Martin's Lane at the other.

As each student introduced their family and friends to Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Sprout, they were directed to follow the Pink Fairy Godmothers through the return portal doorway back to Hogwarts, and there to wait. From the portal station, they could see the castle on the hill, while the house elves took their luggage for their stay at the school tonight, and served morning tea and cakes.

Dean Thomas' mother had arrived and he had introduced her to his girlfriend. Sally-Anne saw her mum and dad, and ran to meet them, dragging her boyfriend Dean with her. She gave them a big hug and introduced Dean to them. They were so surprised to see the shy lonely child that they had put on the train, and watch it disappear into the distance only two weeks ago, not expecting to see her again until Christmas, was so full of life and joy. They were surprised to receive that letter inviting them to a Magical Gathering to meet Sally-Anne's extended family and to stay overnight at Hogwarts. Sally-Anne took her parents hands, and pulled them over to Aunty Andi.

"Aunty Andi?" Sally-Anne cheerfully said. "This is my mother and father, Regina and Thomas David Perks. Aunty Andi is my extended family house aunt and the reason why I have this silver Potter Family ring. I don't understand all the details but Aunty Andi will explain it to you." Then in a loud whisper to her parents she continued. "I found out that my birth mother was her late sister."

Regina put her hand out to shake Aunty Andi's hand. "Just Regina and Thomas, Aunty Andi." She said with a smile as Aunty Andi looked about the same age as themselves.

Then Aunty Andi ignored the hand, and just pulled the surprise Regina into a hug.

"You have done an amazing job caring for Sally-Anne. We have lots to talk about, and you will be staying in my guest bedroom tonight. Did you bring any baby photos?" An emotional Aunty Andi greeted them.

"Oh yes. Even the strange funny ones that we could never show anyone else."

"Good. Love to see them. Please call me Andi. Besides being the little imp's Aunty Andi, I am also her Potions Professor." Andi said then turned their attention to the two distinguish witches standing next to them. "Now please allow me to introduced the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall and the Most Senior Undersecretary for First Generation Liaison, Professor Pomona Sprout."

The headmistress and most Senior Undersecretary warmly greeted them. They remembered Professor McGonagall visit to offer Sally-Anne a place at Hogwarts. They were then directed to follow the Pink Fairy Godmothers through the portal doorway to have morning tea in the grounds of Hogwarts. Their first sight of the Hogwarts castle glowing in the morning sunlight reminded them of what Camelot must have looked like.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

As soon as Regina and Thomas came through the portal they felt it. A tingle in their fingers and a tingle in their toes. The feeling seemed to grow. "Andi can you feel that?"

"Oh, you can feel the ambient magic in the air?" Andi asked, Regina and Thomas nodded. "This is a nexus of some very powerful magic ley lines meeting at this spot, and is the reason why the school is here. But with the arrival of my Head of House Lord Harry Potter, thing have been given a big boost of power. That is why the castle glows white. Even in the dark."

"Wow, this magic feels amazing. The castle reminds me of what Camelot would have looked like."

"Well it should. The central part, is the castle of Camelot. The founders of the school Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff moved the Castle of Camelot after the deaths of Arthur, Guinevere and Lancelot, to this nexus of magic ley lines, to be a magic school. They added the extra towers for classrooms and accommodation."

"Wow, is the climate perfect all the year?"

"Well it was the law that July and August cannot be too hot, and by order, summer lingers through September. But for the last few centuries, magic had been getting weaker, and winter started in October, stayed until June and the snow ignored the legal limit."

"And that has all changed with the coming of Lord Harry?"

"Yes we have had sunshine on a rainy day, just so we can have a picnic lunch." Andi continued. "It was raining cats and dogs and snap. The sun came out and the grey clouds went away. Now it doesn't rain till after sundown. By eight, the morning fog must disappear. I have never felt the magic so powerful even when I was at Hogwarts years ago."

"So in short, there's simply not a more congenial spot?"

"For happily-ever-aftering than here in Camelot." Regina and Thomas finished as a duet with a sparklingly smile. Regina and Thomas were high school sweethearts, and had stared in the musical production for their senior year.

"Daaaad!" Sally-Anne complained. It was so embarrassing when her parents started to sing. But she was saved from further embarrassment by the headmistress.

"May I have your attention? Good. Now everyone is here. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There is the castle on the hill where you will be staying tonight. Please leave your luggage here and it will be delivered to your accommodation. Please allow me to introduced to you the Head of Potter House and extended families, Lord Harry Potter with Lady Hermione Potter."

Regina and Thomas looked and expected to see an old distinguish couple but were surprised to see two children in black dress robes holding each other's hands, surrounded by five beautiful blonde girls. The robe of the boy was covered in house crests.

Thomas started to drool until Sally-Anne got his attention with a whack to the back of his head. "That is Milord and lady Harry and Hermione with their Luna and their Veela friends Fleur, Gabrielle, Marie-Antoinette and Brigitte." She whispered. "The big dude in black is their grandfather. So behave yourself, Dad." She did not want her dad to meet and get in with uncles Sirius and Moony.

Professor McGonagall continued. "The other members of House Potter are to help you are uncle Remus and aunty Aurora, uncle Sirius and aunty Emmeline, and aunty Andi. They, with the Pink Fairy Godmothers are here to assist you." She said as they each in turn waved their hand as they were introduced. "Now could you follow the Pink Fairy Godmothers through the portal to the Magical Gathering, and have a safe and magical day. Oh and finally, the new Royal Dragon Sanctuary is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Yeah right!" Thomas snorted to himself. "Probably just some Komodo dragons or a crocodile."

Sally-Anne smiled mischievously. "Hey Dad, come on, hurry up. I want you to meet my friends Fluffy, Puffy and Rudolph."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

As Harry, Hermione and Luna followed the pink Fairy Godmothers through the portal, and passed the main hall of the International Portkey Station, one of his Goblin champions came, and asked him if he would come to see the Viceroy of the Royal Oak Forest and Magical Sanctuary of Woodstock. Harry smiled, led his entourage to follow his champion to the VIP room. Where they found a number of VIPs discussing a giant model of the Royal Oak Forest and Magical Sanctuary of Woodstock with Lord Ragnok.

"Harry, Hermione and Luna, greetings." Ragnok said as he came across the room to greet them. "I have an exciting surprise for you." Leading them to the model.

"That is a great model of the Sanctuary, Ragnok."

"Yes thank you. After our meeting last night we have been discussing the layout. Here is my manor and International Portkey Station with the final battlefield next to it." Ragnok pointed out. "Next to the final battlefield we are building the Goblin theme park called _Cobalorum Sanctuary._" _(Thanks PhoenixWing31284 )_

"Here we have the Elysian Fields Memorial Lake. For funerals. Oh by the way Milord Sirius, we have booked your function for 8pm tonight. Will that be suitable?"

"Yes that would good. Thank you Viceroy."

"Good. Now then behind the International Portkey Station we have a lookout on the highest point in the Sanctuary. From there you can see over all the valleys in the Forest and Sanctuary."

"Then in the valley next to the lake we have the Magical Creatures Sanctuary under the care of centaurs. For unicorns, fairies, pixies, Bowtruckles, Demiguise, furballs, Puffskeins, Hinkypunk, thestrals, Nifflers, Snidgets, wood-nymphs, and Aethonons."

"And Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Luna added. "Little Lily and Celeste would like to set up home away from home there with their fairy friends."

"Of course Luna, they would be most welcomed." Ragnok smiled.

"Thank you Viceroy."

"Then in the larger valley next is the Royal Dragon Sanctuary for dragons and larger magical creatures that can take care of themselves, like; Cerberus, hellhounds, Abraxan, Bigfoot, yeti, nundu, Chimaera, cockatrice, Erumpent, ferrets, trolls, Griffins, Grims, Hippogriffs, Weasels, Jabberwocky, kelpies, Lethifold, Manticores, rabbits, Tasmanian Tigers, Salamanders, and Sphinxes. We have had the first Griffin arrived this morning. The very rare Richard Griffith Griffin. (For Richard Griffith OBE who played Vernon Dursley RIP) We have released the dragons from vaults at Gringotts. We had Norwegian Ridgebacks, Hungarian Horntails and Ukrainian Ironbellys."

"How are they settling in?"

"Well, and they should be back to full health soon. We are trying to have all breeds including the native Common Welsh Greens, Hebridean Blacks, Night Fury, and the Antipodean Opaleye from Australia."

"Will they get along together?"

"Normally they would not. But there is a feeling of peace and hope here. It is a large valley, and once they have marked out their territory things should settle down and they live in harmony. Hagrid has volunteered, and taken charge of the of the Dragon Hatchery and Nursery. He looked so happy we could not say no, and we have just received a batch of Norwegian Ridgebacks eggs. Hagrid is looking after them, and has even given the eggs names, all starting with N; like Norbert, Nanny, Norwegian, Noriega, Norridge, Nanobot, and Norberta."

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. Now he has more then he could dream of." Minerva said.

"Well he got his wish big time." Augusta said.

"I just hope he does not bring a big one for show and tell." Minerva said.

"Now, to the west in the plains we have the farms that will grow food for the Sanctuary."

"So it will be self sufficient?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. The native Americans are also sending a breeding group of their white buffalo."

"Viceroy, will this be a conservation park?" Luna asked.

"Yes. It is too good of an opportunity to miss, and will give it a purpose for the future." Ragnok continued. "Then in the valley to the north the Woodland Realms Elves are making a mini Middle Earth. Legolas would you like to explain?"

"Thank you Viceroy. Good to see you again Harry, Hermione and Luna. In the steeper valley here we are building Rivendell, here the shire, Mines of Moria, Fangorn Forest, the flooded tower of Isengard, Helms Deep, Edoras, Minas Tirith, the Black Gate of Mordor on the ridge between us and the Dragon Sanctuary. The ridge will be called the Mountains of Shadow with the Royal Dragon Sanctuary serving as the land of Mordor. We will be having accommodation, food, shops, museums, libraries and educations centers. We will be running bungee jumping off the bridge at Rivendell, tours and quests. The quests range from easy search and find gold rings and small golden Palantíri (or singular Palantír) also known as Seeing-stones. The hardest quest is a Tri-Quest Tournament to retrieve a gold ring from a nesting Ukrainian Ironbelly in the land of Mordor, a golden Palantír from the flooded tower of Isengard and passing through the maze of the Mines of Moria. That should satisfy most Lord of the Rings fans, and serve as an introduction to coming to Middle Earth itself."

"Wow Legolas that is a theme park. We found out that our English and Maths professors are die hard Lord of the Rings fans." Hermione said. "As is my mum."

"Great Hermione. You will love to see the great eagles. We will be bringing them next week with some Ents to care for the Sanctuary forest. "

"Wow."

"Thank you Legolas. Now in the last valley we will have the Valley of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the east side of the stream called the English Channel, we have the Continental Wizardry. Monsieur Delacour would you like to explain."

"Thank you Viceroy. We have gone for a Renascence theme with open air markets, courts, cafes, restaurants and beer gardens. The Veelas will be running beauty salons and boutiques. At night the cafes, restaurants and beer gardens can be linked together to form a large open air concert hall. My cousin is very good at putting together these musical extravaganzas. He is a wizard with the violin. You may have word of him, Monsieur Andre Rieu."

"Wow."

"Thank you Monsieur Delacour. Madam Undersecretary Black, would you like to show the British Wizardry?"

"Thank you Viceroy. We have decided on a more traditional Wizardry theme of Merlin and Arthur. We plan to build a Camelot Castle and offer accommodation, food, shops tours, museums and education centers. Entertainment with be quest for the Holy Grail, where you can be a knight in shining armour and rescue damsels in distress or tournament, with fighting and jousting."

"Do you have a castle aunty Cissy?" Harry asked.

"No but we are still at the planning stage."

"Good, my ring is telling me that I own Lancelot's fortress Joyous Guard. It was built as a copy of Camelot, and is still in good shape. That would look great here."

"Yes, all you would need to do is move it here like the founders moved Camelot to Hogwarts." Fergus said.

"How did they do that Fergus?"

"They gathered about one thousand wizards and witches together, and with their combine magic shrank the castle and carried it. They took the castle on a tour around Britain to promote the new magical school they were founding. That tour rallied the witches and wizards together, and gave Hogwarts a flying start after the dark ages."

"Do you think that would work again? The last century under Dumbledore, dark lords and the Pureblood Bigots has been like another dark age, and really killed the spirit of the magical Britain."

"If you call, they will come. That tour of the castle with the founders brought witches and wizards from everywhere." Fergus said.

"It is like the Olympic Torch rally that the mundanes have every four years for the start of the Olympic Games. They carry the Olympic torch all over Britain, and people come from everywhere to watch it go pass. It makes them feel part of the games." Hermione said.

"Thank you Fergus, Hermione and Harry. That would be a great start. Let me make all the arrangements."

"Good if you get some pictures of Joyous Guard you can start a campaign in the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and the Quibbler."

"Thank you Narcissa, If you need any help with moving the castle, please ask? Now Harry, further down the valley the English Chanel flows into the pond. On the other side of the pond where the valley spreads out, we have to the west the New World Magicals. They are thinking old Native American wilderness and new, modern sort of New York / Las Vegas / Hollywood theme. They have already applied for a casino license to go with their planned consolidated casino-hotels and associated entertainment. Some Brothers have also inquired about the film rights to your story Harry."

"Really. I am not that special."

"You saved the Magical World Harry. Pure Hollywood Gold. The hero must get the girl. With a Harry and Hermione love story it would win all the Oscars. It would be bigger than Ben Hur. Fergus would even get a special Oscar for best story telling. They would kill for a story like yours. If you let the Viceroy handle the negotiations, you could have it made in Britain with all the finest and best British mundane and magical actors." Dan said.

"Wow. What do you think Hermione?"

"It would be great but would it break the Statue of Secrecy?"

"No the mundanes would think it is just movie magic and Hollywood make believe like James Bond and Star Wars. With real magic we would save a fortune in special effects." Dan said.

"Who would you get to play Fawkes and me?" Fergus asked. Just wondering of course.

"Who could we get to match you? You would have to play yourselves, Fergus. No one could sing, flame travel and tell stories like you two." Dan said as Fergus smiled. He was going to be in the movies.

"The first thing is to write your official story, Harry." Emma said.

"Luna and I would love to help with Lily and Celeste, mum." Hermione said.

"We could call it 'Harry Potter, Wishing for a Friend.'" Luna said.

"Great title Luna. We could add the subtitle; 'One wish changes everything and saves the world.'" Hermione added.

"Saves his Hermione!" Luna added with a big cheeky smile, and earns a hug from Harry and Hermione.

"Well Viceroy, you have given us something to think about."

"You're welcome Harry. Now continuing on. On the far side of the pond, in the middle left we have the Egyptian / Africa desert, plains and jungle magicals. Their doing tombs, pyramids and sphinxes. Then next, the Indian Subcontinent with a Taj Mahal / temples theme with the mountains in the background being used as the Himalayas. Then in the Far East, we have the Mystic Orient..."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry's entourage decided to go to the Magical Creatures Sanctuary to find a new home away from home for Luna's Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Firenze the Centaur met them at the entrance to the valley, and led them to the Fairy Glen. There they found a small brooklet that led to a picturesque glen that would be perfect for Snorkacks. Luna, little Lily and little Celeste started to give instructions to Xeno to transfigure a trunk of an oak tree into a home for the Snorkacks. Aurora, Emmeline and Fleur joined in and it was soon made it into a Fairy Tree. The nearby fairies and unicorns came to welcome the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

After a tearful farewell, Firenze led the entourage up the hill to the lookout. They could see the new construction happening in the various valleys, and the larger animals in the Royal Dragon Sanctuary. Well the Goblins were busy in their valley, and the roadies were busy setting the stage and equipment for the rock concert tonight on the final battlefield. While in the Valley of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the continent was being divided up into the French speaking quarter with cafes, The Italian speaking with coffee shops and fast designer brooms and the German speaking quarter with the beer gardens and expensive cars. Over the English Channel, it was Saturday meaning the weekend, and they were having morning tea with scones, jam and cream. Followed by a lunch of fish and chips.

They turned back to watch the dragons in the sanctuary, and saw Hagrid hugging a Common Welsh Green while the hellhounds were giving adventure tour rides through the sanctuary. They could see Fluffy leading the four hellhounds with people riding on their backs. Remus keen sight was able to recognize the family riding on Rudolph, the last hellhound. The father was MI6 with his daughter Dana in front and a screaming wife Helen hanging on tight behind. They could see why the wife was screaming as Rudolph was playing chicken with the Ukrainian Ironbelly and they still had to get pass the Sphinx.

Overhead, they saw Puffy cruise pass with Sally-Anne and Dean dragon surfing on her back with the wind blowing their hair. Behind them with big smiles were two orphan children with pink trim to their clothes being held by Dean's mother, and Sally-Anne's mother while a very green looking dear old dad holding on for fear of certain death. Sally-Anne was standing in front with Dean holding her out stretched arms as she cried out. "I am Queen of the sky! Hear me _**ROAR**__**!**__" _

Puffy may have had added to the roar.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry's entourage made its way to the Cobalorum Sanctuary. Where the Goblins have set up a market stalls while the larger building and rides were being constructed. They had food stalls with a wide variety of Goblin and Wizard food. Plus stalls for Goblin made weapons, armour and items. They were surprised to see a Potions stall. Dan recognized the mundane dress men as Dr James Kildare, his son Dr Ben Kildare with Dr. Leonard Gillespie. They were talking to a black hair wizard that Sirius would recognize anywhere.

Severus Snape saw Harry's entourage approach, excused himself to the three doctors he was talking to, and bow low to Harry. "Milord Potter." he said but remained bow down.

Luna saw the situation and spoke to Harry over their link. _'Harry, tell the wizard to arise. He is a prisoner of the Goblins.'_

_'Okay.' _"Please arise."

Severus arose and stood up to the bemusement of the Americans. They could see his clean black hair and around his neck a black leather collar with sharp studs and a large silver letter 'P' hanging off the collar.

"Thank you Milord."

"Severus you're alive? Why are you not dead?" Andi asked surprised to see him.

"The Viceroy spared my life. He had my dark mark removed." Severus pulled up his sleeve to show his left arm was free of the dark mark. "They did a ritual and transferred my dark mark to Lucius. They realized that the dark mark would kill me when the dark lord went through the veil, and they did not want to explain my death to the memory of Lily, your mother Milord."

"Wow. They could do that?"

"Yes, it was a skill they discovered curse breaking, and they recognized what the dark mark was."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"My sentence is to assist the two Potion Mistresses I have been assigned to. We have been looking at hair care products and the wolfsbane potion, I was hoping Remus would be here, and would be prepared to try free samples of our improved wolfsbane potion."

"What have you done with it?" Remus asked.

"We have sorted out some issues with the production and have increased the potency at a lower cost. We currently have three different flavours and even a sugar free one for the weight impaired. The research we are doing might even give us a cure in a couple of months."

"Can I have a look at some?"

Severus gave the wolfsbane potion sample kit to Remus who checked the sample vials of different flavours and potency, using his wand and revealing spell. He open the banana flavour vial and put a drop on his tongue. He could tell instantly it was really good stuff as it cleared his head.

"What does that potion do?" Asked Dr James Kildare.

Severus was reluctant to answer but Remus did.

"It is wolfsbane potion to help werewolves go through a full moon, and keep their right mind and humanity during the change. This is really good stuff Severus. You want me to try it next full moon?" Dr James Kildare realized that Remus was a real live werewolf but he still wonder how the potion worked.

"Yes Remus. And if it works for you, please spread the word."

"Thank you I will."

Turning to Dr James Kildare Severus continued. "The active ingredient of wolfsbane plant is aconite. It acts to maintain the chemical balance in the mind, and reinforce the neurons connects to each other to form stronger neural networks for memory and consciousness."

"Can mundanes take the potion, and will it work for them?"

"The active ingredient is magical so you don't need your own magic for it to work. My Potion mistresses tried it out on me, and I found it to be a excellent brain tonic. It cleared my mind, and made it sharper and quicker."

"Could I try some?" He held out his left hand to accept the vial and everyone could see the shake of Parkinson. The reason why he had given up practicing brain surgery. Severus put a drop of the potion on the doctor's tongue. Within five minutes the shaking stopped.

Ten minutes later Dr James whacked the back of his son head. "That's for denting the car on your high school prom night. I had forgotten about that." Turning to Severus. "This is very good. How long do the effects last for?"

"For werewolves the effects last for a few days."

"Have do thought about using it to treat Parkinson, dementia and alzheimer?"

"We can add that to the list. But if you would like to take a sample kit you may find a number of diseases that it can treat."

"Thank you Severus."

"Severus, you are actually smiling." Andi remarked.

"Yes Andromeda, I may be a prisoner of the Goblins but they have already saved my life, and given me a future. Best of all, I am free of two dark lords that had enslaved me, and now I am doing what I love without any dunderheads to ruin the day." That and he was so glad he had been removed from Hogwarts before he had been forced to obey the dark lord Dumbledore's orders, and abuse the son of his Hogwarts nemesis, James Potter. If he had done that he would have been so dead now. Not even Lily would save him then, he thought.

Andi turned to Harry, and showed him a copy of the new potions text book. She was silently asking if she could give Severus a copy.

Hermione gave Harry a glance and looked into his eyes for a moment. It was only a moment but this is the information that was shared between them.

_'I love your emerald eyes Harry.' _

_'I love your sweet honey eyes. Hermione.' _

_'Thank you Harry. Aunty Andi is silently asking you if she can give Severus a copy of the new Potions text book.' _

_'Yes that is what I thought her hopeful look was for.' _

_'Severus had given us his copy of Lily's notes. He had kept them safe, and gave them up to help you.' _

_'I agreed with you. Severus deserved a copy. I love your sweet honey eyes more.' _

_'I do too.' With a smile._

Harry nodded his head to Andi.

Andi turned back to Severus and handed him the copy of the new potion text book. "Here Severus. Please accept this. It is a first edition copy of the new potion text book by Lady Lily Potter, Lady Celeste Lovegood and HBP."

Severus was stunned. He whispered "Lily, the muggle-born princess, Celeste, the pure-blood princess and HBP, the Half Blood Prince." As he gently ran his fingers lightly over the gold letters on the white leather cover. He had tears in his eyes as he had never had been given something so precious. He open the cover and lifted up the inside flap to see the green eyes smiling at him.

"Hello Sev. Been having some fun with potions without inviting me?"

Severus could not stop the tears from running down his cheeks. He was lost for words as the two Goblin Potion Mistresses came to hold him up with a hug, and share in the precious gift he had been given. He did not notice Harry's entourage move off to leave him with his memories or that his black dress robes had been turned hot pink. The thought going through his mind was; _'Thank you Harry Potter.'_

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After an interesting lunch of Goblin and Wizard cuisine, Harry entourage went with Tonks to the final battlefield Rock Concert, where she was schedule to rehearse with her band _'Schola of Silicis'. _They sang Cedric's song _'Schola of Silicis' get me to school on time' _

_Baby we was makin' straight O's_

_But we was stuck in a dumb daze_

_Don't take much to memorize your lies_

_I feel like I've been a hypnotized_

_And then that magic man he come to town..._

…_..and if you wanna be a teachers pet_

_well baby you just better forget it_

_Rock got no reason (BackGround Lyrics Uh La La La)_

_Rock got no Rhyme_

_You better get me to school on time_

_OH YEAH (yeah)..._

They also loved today's assignment too. Maurice came to rehearse some songs with them including; 'Find me somebody to love, We are champions, Better the Devil you know, and they invited Dan, Emma, Sirius, Emmeline, Remus and Aurora to help them sing Bohemian Rhapsody. Everyone loved that and Hermione was so amazed at her parent's rock heritage.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

When the rehearsal was finished Sirius and Remus sprung their prank on Harry as payback for giving his charge card to Emmeline and Aurora, who then had drag them off to Harrods for six hours of grueling retail therapy. That and for Harry breaking Snivellus and making him cry. Something the Marauders were never able to achieve, and worst of all Harry did it without trying and with kindness. Maybe it was time for this old dog to learn some new tricks. Nah. This would be more fun. What could possibly go wrong?

"Harry," Sirius said carefully. "I must thank you for allowing Emmeline and Aurora to buy us these new clothes. It made them very happy, and we look so cool."

"But now that Emmeline and Aurora are expecting, they have discovered that they have nothing to wear?" Remus continued.

"And the Veelas have set up their beauty salons and boutiques just over there."

"And they take your charge card."

Harry could not resist doing something nice for his favourite witches. He took out his charge card and held it up. "Would you lovely witches wish to see the Veela Boutiques?"

The reaction was immediate. The lovely witches turned into lovely shoppers, and snatched Harry and Neville, and rushed away to the best retail therapy ever. Shoes.

"Sirius?" Harry pleaded.

"I am so sorry Harry but we are going to explore the beer gardens and I am afraid you're under age." Sirius said with a fiendish smile.

First Harry and Neville had to sit, and judge all the swimming costumes that the young witches modeled for them at the Beach Wear and Sun Boutique. Poor Neville tried bravely, and almost succumbed to embarrassment and Veela allure but his reward for surviving was big hug and kiss from Susan and Hannah. Hermione, Luna, Susan and Hannah had the promise to be very beautiful but Fleur, Gabrielle and the other witches were already stunning.

Next was the Lingerie Boutique which Harry discovered was fancy name for female intimate unmentionables. Fortunately for Harry and Neville the Lingerie Boutique must be more intimate and unmentionable than the Beach Wear and Sun Boutique as it was a closed stall, and the boys had to stay outside to co-ordinate Dobby and Floyd as they transported the sealed shopping bags back to the Ravenclaw suite of the Founders Quarters. Even Winky and Pinky got something special to wear for Dobby and Floyd.

As Harry and Neville sat there and waited outside, they met another older teenager in the same boat. Viktor Krum a Durmstrang student, was at the Magical Gathering with his family. His father Igor Krum, was the Bulgarian foreign minister, and was helping with the planning of the Continental side of the Valley of European Wizardry. His mother and sister were in the Lingerie Boutique as they had nothing quite like that back in Bulgaria.

"So?" Victor asked with his heavy accented English. "Do you play Quidditch? I am a Seeker myself."

"We have just started to play. I am a reserve chaser for the Ravenclaw junior team, and Neville is a reserve chaser for Hufflepuff."

"For you size and shape I would have thought you would be a seeker?"

"Could be, but my girls and I make a very good trio of chasers. But if you are interested we are having a Round-Robin Quidditch tournament tomorrow at Hogwarts. You could bring your friends and enter a team. Registration is at 9:00 am with a kick off at 10:00 am. There is a junior and senior league with the main attraction of a Parents verses Professors Quidditch match."

"That sounds very interesting. I have enough friends from school here including my sister who is a great keeper. My father Igor would love to play in the Parents verses Professors match as he played Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. I hope to one day follow in his footsteps."

"Great. Looking forward to see you there."

"Thanks Harry."

"Oh by the way for the tournament we play with an one hour time limit for senior league, thirty minutes for junior, plus charmed bludgers to help make the game safe for the first years, and not break their bones."

"Oh how does that work?"

"The bludgers were charmed to have the impact of a quaffle, so they still hurt a little but leave a large red chalk mark. If you were marked by a bludger, you had to immediately go for a five minute timeout in your team's sin bin, and have the chalk mark cleaned off. Then the wait the five minutes before rejoining the game again."

"Why? Our quaffle is made out of iron. It would kill you." Viktor asked.

"Oh our quaffles are rubber with a leather covering."

"We will try this new idea. It may save a lot of our first years at Durmstrang from killing themselves."

"See you tomorrow then."

Hermione, Luna, Susan and Hannah came out with the last of their shopping bags for Dobby and led Harry and Neville to the Clothes Boutique. Harry hoped Emmeline and Aurora had purchased something really special at the Lingerie Boutique that would really blow Sirius and Remus' minds. Hermione ensure Harry that they did. Without going into details but it was black, made of leather and came with long black high heel boots, chains and a riding crop.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After an exhausting afternoon of shopping, finishing at the holy grail of retail therapy, the Veela Shoes Boutique. Harry thought his charge card would have melted. But Emma was happy to tell him that they had bargained for everything, and Fleur and Gabrielle shared the mother's sense of style. So they were able to buy something special for everyone, and then be able to mix and match with each other. But it was Hermione's radiant happy smile that made it all worthwhile. Luna just loved to model so many beautiful clothes, and so many stylish shoes that Gabrielle mixed and matched for her. She learnt a lot about colour and style from those experts.

Fleur ordered a delectable dinner for them at the Veela cafe that was savory, scrumptious and just a little bit spicy. Then they made their way to the rock concert. Tonks' band session started at 6:00 pm and went for an hour with a second session starting at 10:00 pm. Harry, Hermione and Luna loved their first Rock concert with Neville, Susan and Hannah. Tonks' band played all the songs they rehearsed with Maurice, and did a very good cover of Bohemian Rhapsody with a little help from their friends. Cedric's song was a big hit.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Before 8pm they gather together at Elysian Fields Memorial Lake. Remus was holding Sirius up as he remembered the stories that Kreacher had told him about his little brother Regulus Arcturus Black. Kreacher, Dobby and Floyd had recovered his body from the lake of Inferi of the victims of Voldemort. They had also found Sirius' father Orion Black. Sirius thought of the irony that his mother would have loved to have been an inferi but she died too late. They also found two missing Black House elves and Christopher Tonks, Ted Tonks younger more handsome brother, and Narcissa Black secret lover who had disappeared during the war. He had been murdered by Lucius Malfoy to break Narcissa's will, and ensure she did not stray. The grief of the lost of family and lovers even after all these years was very heart rending. Such that the adults had stopped giving instructions.

"_Harry." _Luna said over the link. _"Sirius is overcome, and the Goblins are waiting for instructions."_

"_Yes I see that. What can I do?"_

"_Ask Kreacher to go, and get new Black Family robes to cover the dead. Check with aunty Cissy if she agrees to include her lover. If they had married he would have been part of the family. Then ask the Goblins to put them together on one floating burning platform."_

"_Ok." _"Kreacher could you please go and get some new Black Family robes to cover our family?"

"Yes master. How many?"

"Three?" Harry said questioningly as he looked at Narcissa to see if she would agree with her lover being in a Black Family robe. Narcissa was being held by her sister Andi and Ted. She looked at Harry, and nodded a thank you. "Yes three for the adults and two small for the Black Family elves."

"Thank you master." Said a happy Kreacher as he popped away. It was a great honour to include the house elves who had died in the service of the family. He returned a moment later and with a wave of his hand, the bodies were dress in the new Black Family robes.

Viceroy Ragnok stepped forward. "Milord Sirius. Would you accept this award for Regulus for his part in destroying the dark lord?"

"Thank you Viceroy. But could you put in on Regulus chest."

"Certainly." Ragnok said and placed the gold 'Order of the Royal Phoenix' first class on Regulus' chest. He saluted with his fist over his heart, and then turned to Harry for more instructions.

"Please place our family members together on one platform."

The Viceroy smiled, treating the wizards and house elves as equals in death was a big step in the right direction. The Goblins put the bodies of the wizards and house elves together on the platform, and pushed it out into lake. Harry nodded to Legolas, and he loosed a flaming arrow at the platform that triggered the special burning charm, a light version of fiend-fire that controlled the flames into the shape of a viking ship that appears to burn, and sink into the lake when the bodies have been turned into ash. The sail on the ship had the Black Family crest as did the shields mounted on the side with the new family motto _'__Pur du coeur__'_. The name of the ship was _'C__onturbatio __A__dministratur__'__. _

As they watched, Arwen, Legolas' wife started to sing a sad moving elvish lament called "Into the West". She was accompanied by the elvish warriors who had come to fight for Harry and Hogwarts that day.

The soaring words and tune lifted up their hearts.

"...Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

[Chorus]

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn

To silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass..."

When the lament was finished. It was quiet.

Remus started to hum. Sirius joined in, and they sang;

"Hey hey-ey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye"

Then everyone join in the chant.

"Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye"

The flaming ship sank leaving the ashes behind. The platform returned to them, the Goblins put all the ashes in one golden urn, and gave it to Sirius who passed it to a grateful Kreacher.

The adults decided to go the VIP room for a wake, as the expecting witches took the children back to Hogwarts. While Tonks went back to play another session at the Rock Concert with Coco, Brigitte and Marie-Antoinette taking an excited Fleur to her enjoy the rest of her first Rock concert.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry was enjoying the his favourite part of the day. Holding his Hermione in his arms as he sent calming images over their bond of flying through clear skies or sitting by still waters or a mountain fairy glen, until she fell asleep, safe and sound. He loved the way his Hermione would purr when she was happy asleep.

Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder to see Luna, the little snuggle bug, smiling as she was snuggled up to Gabrielle. Fleur and Gabrielle had taken Luna under their wings as it had been a tough day for the little witch with her Crumple-Horned Snorkacks leaving home again to stay in the Fairy Glen of the Royal Oak Forest and Magical Sanctuary of Woodstock. But they did promise to visit.

Harry could see the love Fleur and Gabrielle had for Luna and Hermione, and that they will be very best friends forever. It will be sad to see Fleur and Gabrielle go home to France after the ball but with the new Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament starting this year plus with Hagrid or his Olympe visiting each other every weekend, they should see regular visit from the two Veela best friends.

All was quiet. Nothing was stirring. Not even the four poster beds that Fleur and Hermione's parents were sleeping in. They may have the curtains closed and charmed to be private and silent but for some reason they would rock. Harry made a note to ask Hermione why? But it can wait until the morning. For tomorrow will be another exciting magical day at Hogwarts and they needed their beauty sleep. Harry closed his eyes, and was asleep before his head touched the pillow.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Lady Hogwarts was very pleased to have so many magicals sleeping in the castle tonight. She was really humming and rocking with magic. With all the guests of the first generation students invited to go to the Magical Gathering, they had made arrangements to accommodate 1,100 in total. The most they have had for five hundred years. But there were many first generation alumni at the Gathering, who had left the magical world after graduation, and never to return until now. They had come from the Gathering to see their old school. A place of not so happy memories. But they felt the magic and were in awe of the change. They pleaded with Headmistress McGonagall to stay. She could not say no. So they moved the tables from the Great Hall, and slept another 300 in conjured sleeping bags. Bring the number up to 1400. The most they have since Merlin visited the founders.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Powers-that-be smiled. Many people had been hurt, and families destroyed by the manipulations of the old goat breeder for his greater good. They had just faded into the back ground with their lost and pain. For the future they needed to find, and encourage these hurt lost souls to come out see the new Magical World, and start the process of healing.

Then tomorrow She was going to treat all the goddesses to some well deserved retail therapy at the Veela Boutiques. She really liked that black leather number with the long black high heel boots and riding crop. Hades had plenty of chains.


	26. 26 The Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 26

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Dear Gentle Reader.

The following chapters until we get to Halloween are trying to describe a magical world free of the bigotry and barriers of Dumbledore and the Pure-blood supremacist bigots who had used the 'Statue of Secrecy' as a wall to keep Magical Britain in the Victorian age, and to keep out those witches and wizards they deemed not worthy to know magic but also as a barrier to separate and block off 75% of the magical world that they deem full of vile creatures. The new magical world is full of beauty and wonder and it is amazing to think what could have been.

As peace comes after a time of trouble, people look to the future and celebrate with a baby boom.

. .

02/06/13

Chapter 26. The Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament.

Sunday 15 of September 1991 Hedwig's Weather report: Beautiful.

Harry woke up snuggled in his Hermione's arms. It was his favourite way to wake up. The morning twilight was showing the horizon, and the light coming through the windows was lightening the gloom of night of their bedroom.

He notices another source of light in the bedroom. On the wall was a new very large magical poster of their favourite rock group._'Schola of Silicis__'__ Staring their very own Tonks __the rock chic,__ and Cedric the rock god with Maurice the Silvertongue. The magical poster was playing a song but there was a picture of a mouth covered by a red circle with a diagonally line through it, to show that the sound has been muted. The subtext was showing in French so the poster __must be__ Fleur's. From what Harry could read the song playing was '__Trouvez-moi de quelqu'un à aimer__'. _

_Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw __Luna snuggled up with Gabrielle. Past them was Fleur with __Marie-Antoinette and Brigitte. Fleur must have put the poster up before they went to sleep. __The castle must be really full if __Marie-Antoinette and Brigitte __crashed here last night. _

Harry gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead, and got up carefully to let her wake up slowly. As he walked to the door, Dobby popped in to give Harry his morning mug of tea. Strong, white no sugar as he was sweet enough, Hermione would say. He opens the door onto the balcony, and went out to watch the sunrise. It looks like it will be another beautiful perfect day at Hogwarts.

_He was only out there for a short while when Emma's arms wrapped around him from behind, and she kissed him on the top of his head. __Dan stood next to them as Dobby popped in with their morning coffee. __They watched the sunrise together in silence of the beauty they saw, enjoying the morning hug. __Dan and Emma had __discussed__ it last night, and decided to try __to__ give Harry 'The Talk' today. _

"Harry." Dan started, and Harry turn to look at him with those hopeful emerald green eyes. "There comes a time when boys grow into men. They may notice a beautiful young woman, and have these feelings of love."

"Oh, like how Hermione and I love Luna, Gabrielle, Fleur, _Marie..." Harry added trying to be helpful. He was not sure where Dan was going._

_"Er__r__ um yes well. Isn't that a beautiful sunrise." Dan said changing the subject as he did not have a clue where to go from there._

_"Harry?" Emma said trying to steer the Talk back on track. "__Um__. When boys grow up __into young men and girls into young ladies. __Their__ bodies grow taller and change. Young men start to grow hair __in a number of places__." Emma looked at Harry's face and rubbed her hand lightly over his chin and cheek. "Though __you have not quiet started to grow facial hair yet. Young ladies grow, and they develop. Er__r__.. __Um..__"_

_"Cuddle cushions?" Harry added helpfully. Dan __snorted, and almost cho__ked __with his coffee__._

_"What!" __Emma asked surprised, not believing what she thought she heard._

_"Er__r__ um. Their snuggle __bumps__ grow into cuddle cushions?" Harry tried to explain._

_"Luna?" Emma asked knowing Hermione would not have said that. _

_Harry nodded shyly._

"Oh Harry. Never grow up. Just be my Peter Pan forever."

"Who is Peter Pan?"

"A boy who could fly, and his childhood adventures went on forever as he did not grow up. It was one of Hermione's favourite books."

"Oh. Well Hermione has not shared that story with me yet. But I can fly on a broom. Hermione saw my memories, and said I never add a childhood. I would not have survived Durzkaban if I did not grow up quick."

"Those days are over and your life will be full of love, friendship and adventures, Harry."

"Yesterday was fun."

"Oh Harry. In two weeks you and Hermione have changed the world."

"Oh. Yeah but a lot of people helped. It was the most fun I had ever had."

"And tomorrow will be better."

Dobby popped in. "Milord Harry the Just?"

"Good morning Dobby. The tea was good, and it is just Harry."

"Milord Harry the Just is most kind. Dobby has a message for Milord."

"Yes Dobby?" Harry knew getting Dobby to call him Harry, just Harry would be a long term project.

"Milord, the mistress-of-chocolate and he-who-walks-with-the-great-green-one have requested an appointment to discuss the baby-white-whale."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"The mistress-of-chocolate would be your aunt Petunia as she does all of the chocolate cakes and puddings in the castle." Emma said.

"Oh! And the-great-green-one is Blinky. She is green. So the '_He__'_ must be my uncle Vernon." Harry reasoned.

"That just leaves your cousin as the baby-white-whale." Dan added.

"Yeah. He looks like one. I think he was trying to grow up into Moby Dick."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah she has read a lot of cool books. When it is quiet, she shares her memories of the stories she has read. But I don't think Dudley would know that story. I will ask her to share Peter Pan."

"Okay. So when do you wish to see your aunt and uncle?"

"We may have some time after breakfast before the Quidditch tournament starts."

"Thank you Milord. Also Madam Black wishes to see you about the blond vampire's dhampir."

"Oh." Harry chuckled. The house elves had heard what the blond vampire's dhampir had tried to do to a fellow house-elf and were not happy about it. Being the blond vampire's dhampir made Madam Black's son a pure-blood half-breed. "Is the blond vampire's dhampir still in the hospital ward?" Dobby nodded. "Okay. Please let Madam Black know that we will see them at the same time."

"Thank you Milord. Dobby will pass the message on." Dobby said as he popped away.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After Dobby left, Harry, Emma and Dan continued to watch the sunrise when Emma noticed that Harry was a little distracted. "Harry are you alright?"

"Oh. It is okay. Hermione has woken up, and is sharing the story of Peter Pan."

"That bond of yours is amazing."

Harry chuckled, and then laughed. "Wow. That was a great story."

"What Hermione has told you the whole story of Peter Pan?"

"No. Not told but shared the memories of her reading and watching Peter Pan."

"What? It has only been five minutes since we first told you of Peter Pan."

"Well sharing the memories is a lot quicker than telling the story."

"So Hermione just shared her memory of reading Peter Pan?"

"Ah huh. The books Peter Pan and Wendy, the Little White Bird, Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens, the play; Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, the pantomimes, stage musical, a television special, and several films, including a 1924 silent film, and the 1953 animated Disney full-length feature. Hermione loved watching the pantomime adaptations that you took her to around Christmas."

"Wow. Did she share the.."

"Pantomimes the three of you acted out at home?" Emma nodded. "Yeah. You made a very beautiful and motherly Wendy, and played all the girl roles while Dan was a wicked Captain Hook, a mean crocodile, and played all the boy parts. Hermione was so cute as Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. Oh so that is why Hermione was afraid to fly on the broom." Harry turned to Dan. "You slipped when you held up Hermione so she could fly through the living room as Peter."

Dan gave a sad look. "Yes I slipped over, and Hermione landed heavily on me. It gave her quite a shock. We stopped the pantomimes after that sadly. They were a lot of fun."

"Oh, Hermione is thinking it would a good idea of doing the pantomime to entertain the children at the Ball. She wants me to be Peter while she would be Wendy, Luna demands to be Tinker Bell, and you could be mother, Mary Darling, while Dan would be father and a wicked Captain Hook. That leaves Fluffy to play Nana and Puffy to play the crocodile."

"That would be brilliant Harry. Will Hermione be directing?" Emma asked.

"Of course."

"Well if Fluffy and Puffy are not available you could ask Sirius to be Nana in his grim form, and Remus to dress up as the crocodile?"

"This could be fun. Luna said she will ask the fairies for real fairy dust from the Fairy Dust tree."

"There really is Fairy Dust?"

"Hem hem." Harry and Emma stopped and turned to Dan. "As much as I love Peter Pan." Dan said. "This happens to be an Enchanted Ball, and if we do a pantomime. It will have to be Cinderella."

"Cinder who?" Harry asked.

There was no way aunty Petunia would have read Cinderella to Dudley or watched the movie. But Hermione was listening over the bond, and gave Harry the memory of the Disney Cinderella movie. Harry's eyes went out focus for a moment as he watched the whole movie in dream time. When it was finished he knew Peter Pan would be great but Cinderella would be fantastic. The whole beautiful princess and the handsome prince charming thing. Hermione and Luna agreed as they both watch the memory.

"Hermione just showed me the Cinderella movie. Dan is right. And we agree it has to be Cinderella for an Enchanted Ball. We could do Peter Pan for Halloween." Harry said.

"I concur. And I know just who should play the two ugly step sisters. Sirius and Remus." Emma said with a smile and pulled Harry into a tight hug as everyone laughed at the thought of how bad Sirius and Remus could be as the ugly step sisters.

"And Hagrid could play the step-mother." Dan added and they laughed again.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The sun slowly came up for another beautiful sunrise and the start of another perfect day for the Quidditch Tournament. Hedwig arrived and gave Harry the weather and flying report for the day. Well the Snowy Owl's calls were varied, but sounded like an alarm call of a barking, almost quacking _krek-krek_; being a female, she also has a softer mewling _pyee-pyee_ or _prek-prek_. With a song that is a deep repeated _gawh_. She also claps her beak in response to threats or annoyances like Harry not paying attention. Harry translated for them. But basically it would be a beautiful day here at Hogwarts. The morning fog had already disappeared.

They were joined on the balcony by Claude and a slightly green Apolline. Emma could see she needed a Harry hug. "Apolline needs a hug, Harry. Will you do the honours?"

Harry nodded, walked to Apolline, and gave her a big hug.

Claude was surprised how quick the colour came back into Apolline's cheeks, and soon she was glowing. "Very handy young man, that Harry." He said to Dan as they watched some broom riders in black Quidditch robes fly around to their side of the castle. Six flew in formation while two others that looked like a father and son team, flew rings around them at high speed. Then the father just dived towards the ground, and the son quickly followed. Emma was afraid they would hit when they pulled out of the dive two feet from the ground and rocketed across the grass.

Claude cheered. "That was a brilliant Wronski Defensive Feint. Don't be afraid Emma. That was a great Quidditch maneuver. One Seeker dives toward the ground as if he is following the Snitch, only to draw the opposing Seeker into a similar dive, and drive him into the ground."

"Oh it looked very dangerous."

"It can be but that father is Igor Krum, the Bulgarian foreign minister, and the famous Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. The boy is his son Viktor. He is just as good as his father." Apolline said.

Harry waved to the broom fliers, and they came over to the balcony. "Hello Viktor."

"Good morning Harry." Viktor said with his heavy accent. "Please allow me to present my father Igor Krum, my mother and sister, Gala and Anna. Father this is Lord Potter."

"Good morning Lord Potter."

"Please call me Harry. Good morning to you. Please allow me to present Dan and Emma Granger and do you know the Delacours?"

"Yes, how are you, Dan and Emma, Claude and Apolline? You look positively glowing Apolline?"

"Thank you Igor. You old charmer."

"You're here very early Viktor? The tournament does not start until 10:00am." Harry asked.

"Yes, well we heard about your new school brooms. We had tried to buy a new Nimbus 2000 yesterday but they said all their stock had been sent to Hogwarts to replace the old school brooms. So we came early to try them."

"My godfather had arranged to replace the old school brooms. Something about missed birthday presents. What do you think of them?"

"They are fantastic. Certainly better than those ancient school brooms Hogwarts had. They were the worst in the world." Igor said. "I was showing Viktor some of my moves, and he was able to keep up with me. Gala and I are practicing for the Parents verses Professors match while Viktor and Anna are practicing for the senior league. Okay you lot twice around the castle. See you later Harry."

They waved them off as the brooms flew around out of sight.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry, Dan, Emma, Claude and Apolline went inside where the other slightly green witches, house elves, and Tonks were waiting for their morning Harry hug. Apolline was welcomed as the new addition today. Luna's verdict of two blue made Apolline and Claude Delacour very happy indeed.

Emma could not resist sharing with them their failed 'Talk'. When Tonks heard about "cuddle cushions" she fell to the floor laughing. When she calmed down enough and could finally speak, she told them the story of what happened when an ex-boyfriend by the name of Charlie Weasley had introduced Tonks to his parents when they returned to Kings Cross Station two years ago. Charlie's then mother Molly had pulled Tonks into a hug, ramming Tonks' face into her 'cuddle cushions', and crushed the life out of her so she could not breathe. Tonks was sure Molly was trying to suffocate her there and then but there were too many witnesses on the platform for Molly to get away with it. Cuddle cushions? In Molly's arms they were lethal weapons. Charlie very quickly became an ex.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Hermione and Luna were on the bed brushing Gabrielle's beautiful blonde hair while reading the new Potion texts book, and discussing a potion for deafness with Tutor aunty Lily. Their ears were still ringing from the concert last night but it was fantastic fun. They overheard through their bond with Harry who was half way through the morning Harry hugs, about the 'Talk' and cuddle cushions.

_'What is this about cuddle cushions Harry?'_

_'Oh, Hi Hermione and Luna. Did you watch my memory of the sunrise?'_

_'Yes, It was beautiful. Now don't try and change the subject.'_

_'Err I am not sure but Emma said something about a talk, and boys growing up into young men, and girls growing into young ladies. It was before you woke up.'_

_'They didn't did they?'_

_'Didn't what? I have no clue what is going on.'_

_'Oh, sorry Harry. They were trying to give you "The Talk" of how babies are made.'_

_'Oh. Why?'_

_'Because you are growing up into a handsome young man Harry.'_

_'Okay. That is nice.' _Harry thought, not particularly interested in how babies are made at the moment. He was a boy after all._ 'Can I ask you about something?'_

_'Yes Harry.'_

_'Last night I saw your parent's bed rocking. Do you know what was causing it to rock?'_

_'Were the curtains closed?'_

_'Yeah, and they were silenced.'_

_'Well there were two things happening. With the curtains closed, they wanted privacy. Which means what they were doing was not anyone else's business, and to take no notice. It is like going to the toilet. Nobody really wants to know about it.'_

_'Okay.'_

_'Now what was happening in privacy was they were doing an exercise together called in nice terms 'making love'.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'It is how babies are made.'_

_'Babies are made out of love?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Oh, did my mum and dad make me out of love.'_

_'Oh Harry. Most definitely. Your mum and dad loved you very much.'_

_'Thank you, Hermione.'_ Harry continued. _'But your parents have already made two babies?'_

_'Well yes. But it is also done to express their love for each other, and is a lot of fun so I am told.'_

_'Oh. Okay. Thanks Hermione. Love you.'_

_'Love you too.' _Hermione replied, sensing that Harry was satisfied with that answer for now. But still she pushed. _'Don't you want to know how to make babies?'_

_'Babies are a big responsibility. My relatives made me be responsible for my cousin's mistakes, and he is a big baby. So I am quite happy to wait until we are a lot older, but that bit about expressing love sounds interesting when the time comes.'_

Gabrielle noticed that Hermione and Luna had slowed down in their brushing of her hair, and their discussion on potions had stopped. She saw they were looking at each other with very thoughtful looks when suddenly both Hermione and Luna eye opened wide in surprise, and they blushed bright red. She coughed.

"Oh, sorry Gabrielle. Luna and I were talking to Harry over our bond." Hermione apologized.

"You know that bond you share is so cool."

"Yes it is."

"So what did Harry say to embarrass you?"

"We will tell you when you are older."

"Drats not fair!" Gabrielle pouted.

Luna thought that this would be a good time to cheer up Gabrielle by starting a tickling war, and the three were soon tickling and giggling. Unfortunately this disturbance woke up Fleur _with __Marie-Antoinette and Brigitte __who responded in kind, and it __quickly __escalated __to pillows while the witches just watched and laughed __with the children having fun__. With Harry guiding over the bond Hermione and Luna made a formidable pair, __and Gabrielle joined their side against the rest__. __With Harry's point of view gave them in-depth situation awareness and analysis__. __That is eyes in the back of their heads._

_Fleur, __Marie-Antoinette and Brigitte __mounted a __sudden bold __counter attack __on __Hermione and Luna, dividing them __a__part. The older two Veelas __had cornered Luna when it happened. Luna knew she needed to get away, and __so__ she just shifted to the other side of the bedroom. She just disappeared where she was and reappeared on the other side of the bedroom. Just like that. It was not apparition as you cannot do that in the castle. But it was brilliant except that Luna __had__ not __noticed__ that she__ had left all her clothes where she had __just__ been, and now was standing there __just __with a big bright smile, very pleased with her escape __from certain pillowcide __while h__er adversaries dissolved in a pool of giggles and laughter._

_Harry and Hermione felt what Luna had done over their bond. __It was the same thing that Harry had done at __his old__ school to get on the roof, and away from Dudley's gang. He never revealed the lack of clothes bit to anyone. __Appearing__ on __to__ the roof __w__as __bad enough__ but to do __it __without any clothes__ in a school __got him into r__eally big __trouble. __Particularly when Dudley __flushed__ his discarded clothes __d__o__wn the toilet where __he__ had run to hide in, and blocked the drain. Harry had to cut the grass on school oval to pay for the plumber._

_So Harry and Hermione __reacted at the same moment __to save their sister__. They both shifted to Luna's side to protect her. Unfortunately Hermione __had her hand touching__ Gabrielle at that __very__ moment, and brought her with her to Luna's side while Harry was hugging Aurora at that moment, __and brought Aurora with him. Leaving all their clothes where they had just been. _

_The other witches __were trying to stand up, they were __laugh__ing__ so hard at the situation of the five of them standing there __with just smiles and giggles__. H__arry __had the presence of mind to__ save the day __before they all dissolved into giggles,__ by __thinking ___'Bathroom go now!'___ over the bond, and__ having __Luna,__ H__ermione__ and h__im__self shift them all into the bathroom as the other witches we__nt __into __hysterics__. _

_Then the bathroom door opened a little, Aurora's __hand and__ bare arm appeared. With a wave, the __hand__ summons Aurora's wand. __Then w__ith a wave of the wand, all their discarded clothes came to the hand, and disappeared behind the door. A few minutes later the five innocently walked out of the bathroom __as though nothing had happened. __Well Aurora and Harry did. Hermione, Luna and Gabrielle had a big bright cheerful smile and a giggle, as though they had just enjoyed a most excellent adventure. _

_Emma was still giggling __with Apolline__ as __t__he__y__ stood next to the portrait where Celeste and Lily were still trying to contain their giggles.__ "__It warms my heart to see Luna so __happy." Celeste said. "My unfortunate death really hurt Luna and Xeno. But today she is so happy with so many friends."_

_"It warms all our hearts to see Harry, Hermione and Luna happy and surrounded by friends." Lily added._

_"It is so hard to imaged that only last month the only sounds in the Granger home were Hermione turning the pages of her favourite book, Hogwarts a history, and Dan and I discussing root canal therapy." Emma said. "Now look at her. __Big bright smile, and not a hint of body consciousness from her recent bout of clothing malfunction.__ Give her a pillow, and she is a warrior princess."_

_"With Harry they are all warrior princesses." __Apolline__ added. "__Both Gabrielle and Fleur had a lonely childhood as they did not grow up with their Veela cousins. Claude's work for the Ministry took us all over the world, and at school the children would just stand and stare at their beauty. Making good friends was impossible. Now look how happy and confident they are."_

_"And with that shifting __traveling thing.__T__hey are discovering new magic." __Lily said. "The future really looks bright today. They just need to fine tune that __gift__."_

_"I for one am glad __Luna__ did not discovered it before today. Little Luna was one little terror come bath time. Soon as she was free of her clothes she was off running around the house with just a smile." Celeste giggled._

_"Hermione was the same until she was __three__ when she __discovered__ that having no clothes o__n__ did not make her invisible." Emma remembered with a giggle. "__There is none of that self consciousness shyness now. __Just a confident warrior princess.__"_

_"I missed all that." Lily said sadly as Celeste pulled her into a hug. "__The worst part was that Harry missed that love and carefree time too. __But I will not miss another day with Harry and his Hermione with all their friends."_

_The witches were still giggling and chortling as they made their way to breakfast. Promising to tell no one. __Their lips were sealed. __For now. __But their big smiles were a dead giveaway that something __amazing __had__ happened._

_Harry, Hermione and Luna knew their new skill was brilliant but they just needed to practice to iron out any little bugs. Once they had done __that,__ they promised to teach Gabrielle and Aurora to shift as it __felt __a lot nicer than apparition __with none of the squishiness__._

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dan went with Claude to the Gryffindor suite of the Founders Quarters to find Xeno, Ted Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Frank and Neville. The Harry Cuddle Cushions story was pure father-of-the-bride speech gold, and he wanted to share the joy. The others were quietly talking about Quidditch drinking coffee when Dan and Claude joined them. Dobby popped in with more mugs of coffee.

Dan waited for a quiet moment. "Emma and I tried to give Harry the 'Talk' this morning."

"Oh, how did you go?" Sirius asked. Glad it was not him having to give Harry the 'Talk'.

"Well we tried." Dan said shaking his head. "I tried the boys-discovering-girls approach with the boy falling in love, and Harry helpfully countered with all the girls that Hermione and he loves. So that failed."

"Yeah that soul bond is based on love."

Dan moved aside so he was out of range, and waited until they all took a mouth full of hot coffee. "Then Emma tried with how-girls-grow-up approach, and how girl develop. She hesitated to find the right words when Harry helpfully countered with _Cuddle Cushions_."

Their reaction was immediately. Their faces went bright red as they spat the hot coffee over each other, choking on the coffee while they tried to laugh. Dan was ever so pleased with himself. The timing was perfect.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

At breakfast, Neville was bringing Harry the latest news for the Quidditch Tournament. The big news was that there now were enough Nimbus 2000X house brooms for eight teams to play at once on the existing plus the three new Quidditch pitches. So there would be eight teams in both the junior and senior leagues.

In the junior league, the second and third years had formed four house teams. Leaving the super first years to form four inter house teams. Neville suggested to Harry that they form a team with Hermione, Luna, Hannah and Susan with Gabrielle as their seeker. He also suggested because they had so many beautiful girls on the team that they call themselves, 'The angels'. That earnt him bonus point with Hannah and Susan.

After breakfast, Sirius and Remus left to go to the Quidditch pitch as they had been volunteered to be captains for the Parents verses Professors match. Sirius was the captain of the Team Parents, and Remus was captain of the Team Professors. They wanted to drum up support for their team to relive their past Quidditch glory, and get them practicing as soon as possible. They also made arrangements for Maurice to manage the camera elves to record each match, and the training especially bloopers footage for blackmailing purposes. They were going to broadcast live to the giant big screen set up on the final battlefield at the Magical Gathering. So any going there today could watch. Plus to the big screens set up around the school, and in the Potter Family tent. They would also replay the highlights of the matches plus bloopers during dinner in the Great Hall plus sell pictures and video crystals. They had recorded hours of video from the rock concert yesterday in full surround sound.

To help the camera elves keep up with the action, Sirius had purchased some experimental Nimbus hover boards. The camera elves could stand on the boards, and had their hands free to hold the camera. The elves quickly picked up how to fly the hover boards, and even added their own magic to pop around the Quidditch pitch to stay ahead of the action, and to get out of the way when needed.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After breakfast, Harry had two matters of Head of House family business to attend to. So he led the rest of his entourage to the hospital wing. Draco was staying in the bed closes to the door with his mother sitting next to him. They stood and both bow and curtsey low to Harry. "Good morning Milord."

"Please arise." Harry said for the official family business as the rings and Luna explained it to Harry and Hermione over their bond. Harry held out his hand with the Black Family ring showing. Narcissa went to kiss the ring followed by Draco. "Good morning cousin. Do you do well?"

"Yes Milord." Narcissa said. "This is my son Draco. He has been healed of his injury."

"Good. Draco how are you feeling this morning?"

"Thank you Milord. I am well, just a little sore from being stuck in a bed for a week. Thank you."

"I am sorry for destroying your family Draco, and taking your name away."

"Please do not be sorry. My father was an evil man who hurt my mother and me as well as many others. My mother has explained how he broke the marriage contract, and you saved her by annulling the marriage. For that I thank you."

"Thank you Draco. Your father held a number of titles. But only one was legal. The titles for the Prewett and Weasley families will be returned to Lord Weasley. With the death of your father the Malfoy family became extinct. So we are wondering what is to become of you?"

"If it pleases Milord, my mother and I have discussed this. If it is acceptable I would like to join my mother's family, and become a Black. If I prove myself to be worthy when I come of age, that you would give me my late father's title with a new family name."

"That is an acceptable, and a wise move Draco Black. Welcome to the family." Harry said as aunts Cissy and Andi with uncle Ted went to hug the new Draco Black. Ted Tonks will be a far better father figure for Draco than Lucius.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Dudley's bed was in the far corner of the hospital ward, and he and his parents had watched the family business for Draco. They all turned green when they saw Harry hold out his hand, and the mother and son kissed the ring. It look so just out of the Tutor times from four hundred years ago. When anyone who had upset the king would hear 'Off with their heads.' And they had really upset Harry. So losing their heads was on the cards, plus the castle was full of suits of armour that could move by themselves, and carried very sharp swords. So there would be no waiting.

So when Harry's entourage came towards them they got down on their knees, bow low and said. "Good morning, Milord."

"Please arise." The Dursleys lifted their heads to face Harry but stayed on their knees. Harry did not hold out his hand with the ring so they could not kiss it. They did not think that a good sign.

"Thank you Milord, but first we must beg your forgiveness." Vernon said in his most humble voice.

"I may forgive you in time Mr. Dursley."

"Thank you Milord. You are most kind." Vernon said thinking of how they spoke in that movie.

"Lady Luna really enjoys your chocolate puddings, Mrs. Dursley."

"Thank you, Milord. I live to serve the school." Petunia said in a little voice.

"Mr. Dursley you seem to have lost weight?"

"Thank you Milord. I have lost fifty pound. Blinky likes to keep me on my toes." Vernon said hoping to keep his head.

"How big is Blinky now?"

"After the last shedding she is 135 feet. Measured her myself. She really likes the Acromantulas. The Goblins are very pleased with the shed skin for leather and body armour. The Acromantula diet has given her shed skin a smooth silky quality."

"Good. Now young Mr. Dursley, you seem to have lost weight yourself."

"Yes Milord. Madam Pomfrey has me exercising and put me on a diet. I have lost twenty pounds."

"Good young Mr. Dursley. How has your magic recovered?"

"Unfortunately not so well. It has not been stable enough for me to try a wand."

"Could you try the focus exercise, and cast the Lumos charm wandlessly please?"

Dudley holds out his hand, and imagines a ball of light over his palm. He says "Lumos." The ball of light appears for a moment then pops a hole, and flies around the room like a deflating balloon.

Harry looks to Madam Pomfrey. "Milord. Young Mr. Dursley's magic core has recovered since the draining rune was removed, and is of a normal size for his age as you can see with the Lumos charm but is unstable."

"How so?"

"His mind is fighting it. He has been brought up, and psychologically conditioned to believe that magic is abnormal. He subconsciously believes he is being a _freak, '__to u__s__e__ his own words',_ to do magic and loses focus."

"So he learnt that lesson they tried to teach me when they attempted to beat the magic out of me?" Harry said as Vernon and Petunia fell on their faces to the floor, and Harry's entourage murmured.

"It appears so. Milord."

"What can be done?"

"His parent will have to teach their son that for him, his gift of magic is perfectly normal and okay. They have to teach their son to love his gift of magic."

"What will happen if they cannot or don't?"

"Their son will continue to fight his true self. He will either go mad or become ill and die."

Harry turned back to the Dursley on the floor. "Do you love your son enough to save his life? Can you teach him to love his gift of magic, and that it is perfectly normal for him?"

Vernon pleaded not lifting his head. "Please Milord. He is our only son. We would do anything for him. Even with the short time we have been at Hogwarts. It has opened our eyes to the wonders of magic. I can and would show him the amazing things I have seen. I have cleaned up my little cottage, and he can stay with me. My wife and I can go on this adventure of discovery with him, to show him the wonders of magic. Please grant us the opportunity to save our son, to teach him to love his gift, and that magic is completely natural and perfectly normal."

Harry, Hermione and Luna quickly discussed the options over their bond. It must be very painful for Vernon to be on his knees on the stone floor for so long. Yet he sounded humble, and genuinely wanted to save his son. Gone was his arrogance and bigotry. It was Dudley's only hope. They turned to Emma and she nodded in agreement. As did Dan, Madam Pomfrey, aunts Cissy and Andi, and Ted.

"Very well. Young Mr. Dursley will stay with you Mr. Dursley, and your wife can visit when she has free time. You are to teach your son to love his gift of magic, and undo the damage your hatred and bigotry has done. Each month Madam Pomfrey will monitor young Mr. Dursley's progress, and we will arrange for him to continue his mundane studies by correspondence. Please try your best to love your son."

"Thank you Milord. Thank you." Vernon and Petunia said together.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

With that agreement the tension went out of the confrontation. Vernon and Petunia got up from the floor, and started to pack up Dudley's things.

Dudley came over to Harry. "May I speak with you Milord?" Harry looked at Dudley and nodded. "Thank you Milord. Please accept my apology for what I have done to you. I am so sorry I hurt you."

"I will forgive you in time, young Mr. Dursley. You must try your best to change your thinking, and stop being a bully. I have some information about your friend Piers Polkiss. He was expelled from Smeltings for bullying. Then he took out his frustrations on a very old man, and now is in St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys until he is eighteen years old. Don't waste this second chance that has been given you."

"No Milord. I will do my best to earn your forgiveness."

"Good young Mr. Dursley. There are people to help you. Be very careful not to upset Hagrid as he has some very strange and dangerous pets."

"Thank you, Milord." Dudley paused then continued. "We watched that battle at the school gates. Bloody hell Milord, you play Dungeons and Dragons with real Dragons and Warriors." Dudley said.

"Yeah. That was a close thing. We only had an hour's warning that they were going to attack the school." Harry replied.

"You raised an army in less than an hour?"

"Yes, and with the limited time we only had just over a thousand answer our call. There were five hundred of the finest warriors from around the world plus the ghost cavalry was growing very minute. My general was Lord Fergus and Sir Nicholas led the ghost cavalry. Even the Viceroy came to assist after his victory."

"Wow." Dudley paused. After seeing what Harry's army had done, he did not want to remind Harry of his former gang, and their game of Harry Hunting. Then he wondered. "What were those black cloaked things that flew around soaking up all the happiness?"

"Dementors. Vile soul destroying creatures. But the hellhounds and hell dragon ate them with the assistance of the Patronuses."

"Real hellhounds and a real hell dragon?"

Harry nodded. "Just be careful if Rudolph sneaks up on you, he is not house trained."

"Bloody hell, Milord." Dudley was really impressed, and he was still to meet Blinky. He paused and then got serious. "And thank you again Milord. I will try my best to open my eyes to this magical world, and accept it. My life depends on it." Harry looked Dudley in the eyes, and searched out his soul. Dudley had realized that his life really was at stake. Harry nodded an understanding.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Harry's entourage left the hospital ward and made their way to the Quidditch pitch. They could see the portal station, and all the people coming to the tournament. There were warrior Elves, Goblins that had come to see this madness call Quidditch. With wizards and witches coming through the portal station, some with children and picnic baskets. Some were dressed in normal wizarding robes while others were wearing their old colourful Quidditch robes of the Hogwarts house teams or from their favourite Quidditch team. There was one over weight wizard that looked like a black and yellow wasp. There seems to be a real tournament atmosphere with both Sirius and Remus leading their teams in training practice.

Madam Rolanda Hooch had set up three more Quidditch pitches around the school. Two near the existing old Quidditch pitch, and the last in a nearby valley nigh to the Black Lake that appeared to have been carved out by a glacier, forming a natural amphitheater that could hold three or four thousand spectators. On the spur of the moment she decided to name the new valley pitch the 'James Potter Quidditch Pitch'. Everyone gathered there for the start of the Quidditch Tournament. The sky was full of flying witches and wizards trying out the new Nimbus 2000X school brooms. While others were buying food and Quidditch memorabilia from the stalls set up near the entrance. The Nimbus Flying Broom company stall was getting a lot of inquiries.

The new brooms had proved to very popular with the students, and with the long twilight, Madam Hooch had been running Quidditch training after the normal classes. The first years had picked up the basics of Quidditch, and practiced some simple plays. The main one was for the chasers to pass the quaffle between themselves as they flew up the pitch, and then for one to shoot for the goal. While the opposing beaters tried to hit them with soft-hit bludgers that their own beaters tried to protect them from. While the opposing chasers followed trying to intercept the quaffle. Harry, Hermione and Luna had been busy elsewhere saving the world but Neville, Susan and Hannah were regular attendants to these classes as were the rest of the students who wanted to play in the junior league. Everyone was looking forward to having fun today playing Quidditch.

Harry's entourage caught up with Neville at their very large Potter Family tent on the hill overlooking the 'James Potter Quidditch Pitch'. Neville explain what he knew of the tournament. In the senior league, years fourth to seven used the four existing house teams plus two inter house teams. Cedric's Angels made up of his fan girls, and Tonks Terrors formed from her fan boys. The seventh senior league team was Viktor Krum's Durmstrang Allstars and the eighth team was Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic students including Marie-Antoinette de Beauvoir and her sisters Brigitte and Coco as chasers and Fleur as seeker.

Neville continued. "I tried to register our team as 'the Angels' but Madam Hooch needed more as there were already two other teams with 'Angels' so she named us 'Harry's Angels'. I hope you don't mind. Hannah and Susan are okay with that."

"Good strong name, Harry." Luna added and Hermione and Gabrielle agreed.

"Okay if everyone is happy." Harry said and then turned to Neville. "But Neville, you will have to be the captain as you know more about Quidditch than I do."

"Oh. What? Really?" Neville said as he looked around to see everyone nodded to accept him to be their captain. Neville stood taller, chin up, pulled his shoulders back, and gave them a lopsided grin that reminded Augusta and Alice of his devil-may-care father. Susan and Hannah just looked at that lopsided grin, and sighed.

Neville continued. "Okay. Err. Alright good. Thank you. Well let's get started. I have booked the brooms for a training session in fifteen minutes." As they walked towards the brooms Neville continued. "The other junior league teams are made up of the second and third year house teams plus Vinny and Gman's Green Warriors, Sally-Anne's Hornets, and Rookwood's Rangers. The Rangers are made up of the _older_ first year students from your extended family Harry. Dean Thomas will be very tired as he is playing seeker in both leagues. For Oliver Wood's Gryffindor Lions senior house team and Sally-Anne's Hornets."

"Dean is going to be exhausted by the end of the day."

"Yeah. Now the junior league matches are time limited to thirty minutes. So if Gabrielle plays seeker, and you, Hermione and Luna are the chasers for the first fifteen minutes while Hannah and Susan are beaters and me the keeper. Then we can swap over for the last fifteen minutes."

"That sounds okay but I am a bit wary giving Luna a bat." Harry teased. Luna had been very effective with a pillow this morning. They went to collect their brooms for their training session.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Madam Rolanda Hooch was in a quandary wondering how to make the draw fair for each league. When Fergus and Fawkes appeared in a ball of flame with Papa and Trippet who popped in with a large wooden box. Written on the side of the box was. _'The new improved Acme Ancient Goblet of Fire Tournament Selection Cup.' _

"What is this Fergus?"

"This, my dear is the answer to all your problems. It is the brand new improved Acme Ancient Goblet of Fire Tournament Selection Cup. The old goat had to order a new Selection Cup for his planned Tri-Wizard Tournament in three years time. It was to replace the old Goblet of Fire that his grandfather had destroyed when he tried to use a powerful Confundus Charm to force the cup to only select approved pure-blood wizards. Given that one of the schools was all witches only, it was a very stupid thing to do especially playing with fire. The ancient magic in the old Goblet of Fire backfired, and blew up the cup, killing the old goat's grandfather and the two Hogwart's champions. That was the real reason why the Tri-Wizard Tournament had stopped."

"Oh and what are the new improvements? Able to resist the Confundus Charm without blowing up?"

"Oh good Merlin no. It is even more configurable, and once set it is Confundus Charm resistant. The instructions show you how to configure the runes on the back for a Tri-Wizard Tournament, and select the number of schools involved with or without a binding magical contract. Also it can be configured for a round robin tournament like this one plus lotto, the pools and bingo."

"Wow, how good is it?"

"We cleaned up on last week's pools." Fergus said with a grin. "Now the old goat had it configured for Tri-Wizard Tournament for four schools oddly enough, with a binding magical contract that was enforceable after the starting the first task. While we configured it for the Pools. So all you have to do is take your wand, touch the runes on the back to reset it to clear its memory, and then configure it for a round-robin tournament with eight teams, and no binding magical contract. Then have each captain write their team's name on a piece of parchment, and place it in the flaming goblet. When all eight teams are entered. The goblet will select the draw, and spit out the pieces of parchment."

"Sounds all too easy. Thank you Fergus. You're a life saver."

Madam Hooch configured the Goblet of Fire, and it glowed green when set. Then signal the teams to gather together. She cast the Sonorous charm on her throat. "Good morning and welcome to the James Potter Quidditch Pitch for the first Round-robin Quidditch Tournament of 1991." She had to pause as she got a huge cheer for naming the new Quidditch Pitch and Headmistress McGonagall gave her a smile while Harry's Entourage cheered the loudest.

"Thank you. Now before we have to draw we will go over the rules for today's tournament playing. We have a round-robin tournament of two leagues with eight teams each. The Goblet of Fire will select the draw order in teams one to eight for the first round. Team one will play team two, team three will play team four, team five will play team six and team seven will play team eight. In the second round first winner will play the second winner and the third winner will play the fourth winner. Then for the Grand final the two winning teams will play each other."

"Now in the spirit of Quidditch, after the first round, all players from the non-winning teams are available for selection, and quick change reserves to play for any team in the second round, and again for the Grand Final round."

There was some murmuring and questions. A few realized they could play all day win or lose. This idea went against the house rule code but could result in some great Quidditch, putting the best player against each other.

Madam Hooch continued. "The focus of the junior league is to have fun, and will play for thirty minutes or catching the snitch. The senior league will play for sixty minutes or catching the snitch. The first round of the junior league will start at 10:00 am and then the first round of the senior league at 10:40 am. The second round of the junior league will start at 11:50 am and the second round of the senior league at 12:30 pm. The Grand Final for the junior league will start at 1:40 pm and the Grand Final for the senior league will start at 2:20 pm with the match everybody is waiting for, the Parents verses Professors starting at 3:30 pm."

"We will be playing with soft hit bludgers, and five minutes sin bins. All goals are worth ten points. In the junior league the snitch is worth fifty point and in the senior league the snitch is worth one hundred points. To assist in refereeing this tournament, we have brought in some celebrity referees. Please welcome from the Ballycastle Bats; their captain Finbar Quigley." The crowd cheered as Finbar stood up and waved.

"The Seeker of the Chudley Cannons; Galvin Gudgeon." The crowd cheered as Galvin stood up and waved.

"From the Holyhead Harpies, their captain; Gwenog Jones and their lovely seeker; Glynnis Griffiths." The crowd roared and wolf whistled as Gwenog and Glynnis stood up and waved.

"And finally, from Puddlemere United, their famous chaser, the beautiful Joscelind Wadcock who also is the mother of our very own Oliver Wood. She will referee the Parents verses Professors." More roaring and wolf whistles as Joscelind stood up and waved.

"Also as this tournament is being broadcast live. We have some celebrity sportscast commentators. Please welcome WWN Quidditch commentators; Roy Firestone, Frank Gifford and Michael Jordan the father of our own Quidditch commentator Lee Jordan." The three stood up and waved to the crowd as they were cheered.

"Now as special treat. Someone whose voice you will all recognize. Please welcome the voice of Australian Quidditch Alan McGilvray." Alan stood up to wave, and the crowd cheered as they had grown up listening to his distinctive commentary style on the Wizarding Wireless Network broadcasts of Quidditch matches from Down Under. Madam Hooch had invited Alan when she met him at the Magical Gathering. Lee Jordan was beside himself. He was going to share the commentating with his heroes.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, what do we get if we win?" Some idiot adult called out.

"Detention Mr. Podmore. This tournament is for the glory of Quidditch." Madam Hooch called out, getting a laugh from the crowd. Some idiots never grow up. "Any other questions?"

There were none.

"Very well, Fawkes could you please light the Goblet of Fire." Fawkes flew to the Goblet, and flamed away igniting the Goblet of Fire with a blue flame.

"Thank you. We will have the draw for the junior league first. Captains please write your team's name on a piece of parchment, and place them in the flaming Goblet of Fire." Neville walked forward to the Goblet with the other junior team captains, and placed the piece of parchment with 'Harry's Angels' written on it into the blue flames. Neville shook hands with the other captains as they waited while the Goblet of Fire shot out red, white and blue flames and sparks. Then the flames died down to a blue flame and the first piece of parchment was spat out.

Madam Hooch caught it. "The first team is Gryffindor Cubs."

She caught the second piece of parchment. "Will be playing the Green Warriors."

Madam Hooch caught the third piece of parchment. "The Ravenclaw Eaglets."

She caught the fourth piece of parchment. "Will be playing the Slytherin Neos. Neos?"

"Neos is short for Neonates." Terence Higgs explained.

Madam Hooch caught the fifth piece of parchment. "The Rookwood's Rangers."

She caught the sixth piece of parchment. "Will be playing the Sally-Anne's Hornets."

Madam Hooch caught the seventh piece of parchment. "The Hufflepuff Kits."

She caught the eight piece of parchment. "Will be playing the Harry's Angels."

"Good. I want a good, clean fun match. Will the celebrity Referees please lead their teams to the respective Quidditch pitches."

Neville led Harry's Angels to follow the Holyhead Harpies, lovely seeker; Glynnis Griffiths, with The Hufflepuff Kits made up of second and third year Hufflepuffs to the new Quidditch Pitch near the old school pitch, across the valley. Neville, Harry and the other wizards quickly found themselves at the back of the group, as the witches moved forward to greet the beautiful famous seeker, and try and get some tips. Some very important tips like how does she keep her beautiful hair from tangling, and how to protect her beautiful soft skin from the cold wind burn. Their parents, family and friends followed along to watch.

After the junior league left to play, the senior league teams gathered to Madam Hooch as she had the captains place their pieces of parchment with their team names into the Goblet of Fire for the first round draw.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The first round of the junior league started simultaneously at 10:00 am with the release of the snitch, soft-hit bludgers and the quaffle. The Harry's Angels verses The Hufflepuff Kits was being called by Roy Firestone. The amazing co-ordination of Harry, Hermione and Luna showed as they built up a twenty point lead by half time. The Kits beaters even tried to hit both bludgers at them at the same time. Golden trio just separated enough for the bludgers to pass between them, and straight into the Kits own chasers behind them, taking out two. Susan and Hannah had gotten their eye in and were making good hits with the bludgers. They had hit a chaser and the keeper from The Hufflepuff Kits, and they languished for five minutes each in the sin bins. Neville was saving more than that got past him. Then they swapped over with Neville, Susan and Hannah as chasers, Hermione and Luna as beaters and Harry the keeper. But their lack of exercise showed as they tired. Then disaster hit with Neville, Susan and Hannah sin binned while Hermione and Luna had only taken out two of their chasers. Harry defended goal valiantly from the last remaining chaser while the beaters tried to take out the keepers. Then Gabrielle earnt her call sign of _'white lightning'_ as she streaked across the pitch to catch the snitch in the twenty-fifth minute, and won the match with a thirty point margin. Hermione and Luna surrounded Gabrielle with a hug while Harry, Neville, Hannah and Susan joined in. Even the other team came to congratulated her for that amazing catch.

After shaking hands with The Hufflepuff Kits, Neville led the team back to the Potter Family tent, where their families had gathered. Neville's Gran gave him that look that made him think that he could do better but then she smiled. "Did you have fun Neville?"

"Yes, Gran."

"Good. That is the important part. Skill will come with practice. But you must enjoy it first."

"Thanks Gran." Neville said as he smiled with the hug his mum and dad gave him. Susan was hugged by her aunt Amelia, Hannah was hugged by her parents. Apolline, Claude and Fleur were there to hug their new Quidditch star seeker Gabrielle.

Hermione led Harry and Luna to her mum and dad who just wrapped her up with a hug, and told her how much they enjoyed the match.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Regina and Thomas celebrated the win of Sally-Anne's Hornets with her and Dean and Dean's mother. Dean had surprised everyone by diving, and catching the snitch in the fourteenth minute, winning the match with a ten point margin. Their celebration was cut short when Oliver snatch Dean away for a warm up practice for the first round senior match of the Gryffindor Lions verses the Slytherin Angels.

The Green Warriors went down to the Gryffindor Cubs by a margin of only ten points when the Cubs captain and seeker Cormac McLaggen led by example, and accidentally swallowed the snitch in the twenty-eighth minute while he telling the chasers how to chase. It surprised everyone as Cormac had been sin binned three times by being hit with a bludger from Vinny, Gman and a miss hit from the Cubs own beater.

Neville came to commiserate the Green Warriors for their lost, and offer the role of reserve Beaters for Harry's Angels to Vinny and Gman. They were happy to have another chance to play as they had so much fun in the last match. Vinny and Gman brought with them Millie, Daphne and Pansy to be reserve chasers, Blaise for the reserve seeker, and Theodore Nott as keeper.

The Ravenclaw Eaglets came from behind to defeat the Slytherin Neos by twenty points, when their captain and seeker Cho Chang caught the snitch in the twenty-sixth minute.

So for the second round of the junior league; the Gryffindor Cubs will meet the Ravenclaw Eaglets and Sally-Anne's Hornets will face Harry's Angels.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The senior league started on time and their experience and practice quickly showed in a fast and exciting match. Dean Thomas earnt his wings by catching the snitch in the fortieth minute for the Gryffindor Lions' win over the Ravenclaw Eagles. Sally-Anne was so excited for her boyfriend, that she jumped behind Dean to fly a victory lap with the team.

Viktor Krum's Durmstrang Allstars proved to be too talented for the Slytherin Angels when Viktor caught the snitch after thirty minutes. While Cedric catching the snitch was unable to save His Angels who proved to be more fan-girls distracted by Cedric presence, and went down to Tonks' Terrors who even though they were fan-boys they were still boys, and Quidditch players first.

The Hufflepuff Badgers were valiant but were completely out classed by the style and beauty of Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels with Fleur coming out of the sun to catch the snitch in twenty-five minutes. Leaving the second round of the senior league the Gryffindor Lions facing the Viktor Krum's Durmstrang Allstars and Tonks' Terrors facing Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The second round of the junior league kicked off with the Gryffindor Cubs meeting the Ravenclaw Eaglets on the old Quidditch pitch. It was Gryffindor pride that led to their defeat as the Cubs captain and seeker, Cormac McLaggen refused to have any ringins. Claiming that he could win the match all by himself. While the captain and seeker of the Ravenclaw Eaglets, Cho Chang, saw value in using reserve players to keep their game fresh. They used the beaters from Slytherin Neonates and The Rookwood's Rangers who already had issues with McLaggen, and managed to send him to the sin bin four times. They also used the chasers, seekers and keepers from the Neos and Rangers, and swapped them after each goal. Cho finally caught the snitch to finish the match in the twenty-ninth minute with an one hundred and twenty point lead, to teach McLaggen some humility, and to share the fun.

Sally-Anne's Hornets bravely faced Harry's Angels on the James Potter Quidditch Pitch which Sirius and Remus dubbed "Prong's Pitch". She used the reserve chasers and beaters from the Hufflepuff Kits swapping after each goal or five minutes while Harry's Angels used the reserve players from the Green Warriors with Vinny and Gman playing beaters for the match with Theodore Nott as keeper. Allowing three sets of chasers; Harry, Hermione and Luna, Neville, Susan and Hannah with Millie, Daphne and Pansy to be swapped out after each goal. Gabrielle and Blaise swapped seekers every five minutes. Having the freshest chasers gave Harry's Angels the edge, and they pulled away from Sally-Anne's Hornets by forty points. Which meant that the seeker could still win the match. But Dean was playing his third match of the morning, and was tiring fast when Gabrielle "little Miss White Lightning" Delacour streaked across the pitch to catch the snitch in the twenty-first minute.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Remus noticed the total lack of house rivalry, and was amazed how much fun the junior league players were having with the sheer enjoyment of Quidditch. His discussion with Harry afterwards had shown a fundamental difference in attitude. The junior league actually cared for, and respected each other. They had played Quidditch to the best of everyone's ability. Not exploiting weaknesses or sabotaging each other. They worked together so all won.

Sadly Remus realized that his generation has used Quidditch as a means of beating the other houses, particularly Slytherin, maintaining the rage and rivalry. They had used it as a form of bullying that kept everyone apart and isolated. To be easy pickings for that master manipulator bully of a sociopath you-know-who. The one with the white beard and blue twinkling eyes. Not his apprentice with the bad hair day and red eyes.

If only the adults could learn from the children to care for each other, and work together. The future of the magical world would be very bright. They had to do something as the alternative world was looking like a cesspit.

Remus also noticed how well they were able to co-ordinate the quick swap-outs. It gave him an idea for the Parents verses Professors match that could give him the edge over his arch rival Sirius Black. So far his Professors team was gathering players from the schools and a few younger Ministry officials. He had scored big time to sign Igor Krum as his starting seeker but he needed more. He approached Minerva, Augusta and Amelia.

"Enjoying the Quidditch matches Minerva?" Remus said.

"Oh yes the children are having so much fun. That last match between Sally-Anne's Hornets and Harry's Angels was amazing. The way they worked together." Remus nodded and Amelia and Augusta agreed. "It reminded me of my Quidditch days."

That was the opening Remus was hoping for. "Well how would you three like to be Team Professors starting lineup for chasers?"

"Oh Remus, Those days are long gone for us ladies."

"Maybe or maybe you are still young enough to play for five minutes. See how quickly and easily the juniors swapped players to keep their lineup fresh." Remus paused to watch the idea take hold in their minds. "What would you give to relive your Quidditch Glory even for just five minutes?"

"Well I still fit into my old Gryffindor Quidditch robes." Minerva thought out loud.

"It would be an inspirational example." Remus said as he watched Minerva look at Amelia and Augusta, and talked themselves into playing.

"Alright Remus. You have your starting chasers." Minerva said.

Remus went off to find some more volunteers who would love to relive their Quidditch Glory. While Minerva, Amelia and Augusta called for their house elves to bring their old Hogwarts Quidditch Robes. They put them on. Augusta and Minerva in Gryffindor colours and Amelia in Hufflepuff's. Augusta had her married name of Longbottom added to her maiden name of Croaker. While sadly Amelia had never married as her lover had died fighting Voldemort and Minerva kept hers as she had married late but lost her beloved to the manipulations of the old goat and Voldemort. The others came and congratulated them for still fitting them. That attracted others to ask, and when they found out that they could play for five minutes, Remus soon had volunteers seeking him out to play for Team Professors. While others went to see Sirius to play for Team Parents.

One wizard who wanted to relive his Quidditch Glory, was Ludo Bagman. A surviving Ministry Official and Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports within the Ministry of Magic. He thought himself to be very lucky. Not gambling lucky but a survivor. He would have happily went with all the other greedy bigots to claim a share of the Potter fortune that day. Except that he owed the Goblins money, and knew they would have gutted him. His late ex-wife was furious at the reason why he did not go. So she told him that she was leaving him, and went instead. Well you know what happened.

So lucky Ludo Bagman being a Ministry Official broke ranks to play for Team Parents. He went to see Sirius as he really wanted to relive his Quidditch Glory by being the starting seeker for the Team Parents against his hero, Igor Krum the starting seeker for Team Professors. He had played seeker for Gryffindor at Hogwarts but was not fast enough professionally but did have a successful career as beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. He even could still fit into his Wimbourne Wasps robes mainly because they stretched a lot.

Sirius quickly worked out what Remus was up to when all these volunteers came to him to relive their Quidditch Glory. He signed them up, and got them practicing as the brooms became available. Then he had a wicked thought to go one better, and used his infamous Sirius Black charm to invite the rest of the lovely ladies from the Holyhead Harpies to be his celebrity coaches, and got them working with his Team. That left poor Remus with the Chudley Cannons to be his celebrity coaches.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The second round of the senior league was about to start on time with the Gryffindor Lions facing the Viktor Krum's Durmstrang Allstars on the new James Potter Quidditch Pitch. While Tonks' Terrors faced Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels on the old Quidditch pitch.

Oliver-_do-or-die-trying__-_Wood had watched the Gryffindor Cubs captain and seeker Cormac McLaggen throws away any chance of the Cubs winning by not using reserve players. So he went quickly to invite the Ravenclaw Eagles to be his reserve players. And the fact that he could play Quidditch with his girlfriend Penny had nothing to do with it. Much. Then when he saw that Viktor Krum had not invited reserve players from the Slytherin Angels. Oliver-_Quidditch-is-more-important__-_Wood did the unthinkable. He crossed the mythical uncrossable house boundaries, and invited the most ancient enemy, the Slytherin Angels to play reserves for the Gryffindor Lions. It was an historic moment as everyone watched Gryffindor and Slytherin bury their hatred, rage and rivalry that had kept them apart, and caused everyone's suffering for generations. Oliver and all the players were surprised at the cheer and standing ovation they got from everyone there. The camera elves recorded the moment and it would be the headline for tomorrow's Daily Prophet. "Peace at last."

The professional Quidditch players could only watch the game with envy as Oliver combined three Quidditch teams to have quick change reserves with four beauties of chasers. _(Beauties is the collective noun for a set of chasers. With his Penny a chaser what else was Oliver going to all them.)_ Plus two _bashers_ of beaters, a _snitch_ of three seekers and a _stonewall_ of three keepers. _(For those who are picky, the Ravenclaw seeker did double duty as a chaser with the Ravenclaw beaters to form the fourth beauty of chasers.)_ Oliver had his reserves on brooms, stacked in a vertical array behind the Gryffindor Lions' goal ready to be swapped without delaying the match. The constant quick change over of the reserves kept the Gryffindor Lions fresh, and soon leading the points over the tiring Allstars. The Gryffindor Lions won by ten points when Viktor pulled the plug in the fortieth minute by catching the snitch in a unbelievable dive that made Dean Thomas think he was standing still. There was a lot he could learn from the Allstars seeker. The huge crowd in the James Potter Quidditch Pitch stadium thoroughly enjoyed the match, and the way all the players worked together.

The Tonks' Terrors were valiant but even with Tonks inviting Cedric to be her seeker along with the Hufflepuff's Badgers to be her reserves. She made the classic mistake of playing wizards against Veelas. Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels turned their Veela allure to maximum, and ran rings around the drooling magical Neanderthals. Fleur won the match in the twenty-first minute by catching the snitch after a thrilling flying duel with Cedric.

Leaving the grand final of the senior league to be played between the Gryffindor Lions and Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels. Fleur prepared for the match by inviting the Viktor Krum's Durmstrang Allstars to be their reserves, and started to plan their strategy. While Oliver expanded his reserves to include Tonks' Terrors, Cedric's Angels and the Hufflepuff Badgers. It gave him an air force of quick change reserves with seven beauties of chasers. Plus five bashers of beaters, a snitch of five seekers and a stonewall of six keepers.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The grand final of the junior league got ready to kick off on the James Potter Quidditch Pitch, with the Ravenclaw Eaglets facing Harry's Angels. The captain and seeker of the Ravenclaw Eaglets, Cho Chang, invited the chasers, beaters and keeper from the Gryffindor Cubs to play reserves for Ravenclaw Eaglets but she realized they were exhausted. So she knew they would be her last resort. Neville invited Sally-Anne's Hornets with the Hufflepuff Kits to play reserves for Harry's Angels. Both Neville and Cho followed Oliver example, and had their reserves on brooms, stacked in a vertical array behind the goals, ready to be swapped without delaying the game. It made an awesome sight to see the reserves ready and waiting to play.

Neville sent out his starting lineup of Harry, Hermione and Luna as chasers, Gabrielle as seeker with Vinny and Gman playing beaters and Theodore Nott as keeper. Harry caught the quaffle, and roared up the pitch while passing it to Hermione and Luna as Vinny and Gman flanked them to protect from the soft-hit bludgers. They passed the quaffle to Luna to score the first goal followed by Hermione and then Harry when Neville swapped them out for Millie, Daphne and Pansy who managed to score two goals but Pansy's attempt was caught by the keeper. Then they were swapped out.

Neville gave a cheer of _Tally-Ho_ as he led Susan and Hannah into battle, and they scored two goals.

Neville noticed that Vinny and Gman were getting tired so he thought up a new combination of Harry and Hermione as beaters, Luna, Gabrielle and Daphne as chasers with Dean as seeker. Neville called it array alpha with array beta being Vinny and Gman as beaters, Neville, Susan and Hannah as chasers with Blaise as seeker. The amazing co-ordination of Harry, Hermione and Luna showed and both Gabrielle and Daphne were able to follow suit. They were unstoppable scoring goal after goal. No soft-hit bludgers never came anywhere near them before meeting the bats of Harry and Hermione. Their goal streak was cut short when Cho just caught the snitch from Blaise after a nail biting very close, and very fast flying duel twice around the pitch. But catching the snitch was not enough for Ravenclaw Eaglets, and Harry's Angels won the junior league grand final by thirty points. The crowd went wild cheering as both combined teams flew around the pitch in a lap of victory. Then they landed to hand their brooms over to the seniors for their grand final to start in fifteen minutes. The junior league players went to be congratulated by their family and friends waiting at the Potter Family tent where the elves had set up the giant hot tubs for them to soak in, and be refreshed.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The voice of Australian Quidditch Alan McGilvray was the lead commentator for the senior league grand final match between the Gryffindor Lions and Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels. He describes the scene in his distinctive commentary style.

"_Now before me __are__ the grand final teams for the senior league of this Quidditch Tournament. And it is shaping up to be a replay of the Battle of Waterloo. To the right is the British Armada of the Gryffindor Lions with their vast array of reserves. At last count __an a__i__r __force__ of __quick change reserves with __seven __beauties__ of chasers. __Plus __five__ bashers of beaters, a snitch of __five__ seekers and a stonewall of __six__ keepers. __All arrayed vertically behind their goal. Ready to be quickly swapped out." _The crowd roared and cheered.

"_To the left is the French David of __Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels __with her reserves from the __Viktor Krum's Durmstrang Allstars __waiting valiantly behind their goal. There might be some mixed metaphors there but never before have I witness a Quidditch match played on this scale. __Will history repeat itself? We will know within the hour. But we do know from the matches played today. That is will another __match to the __glorious game of Quidditch." _The crowd cheered again showing that there was a lot of support for Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels.

"_The chasers and beaters gather in the middle of the pitch. The snitch has been released with the soft-hit bludgers. And there goes the quaffle. __Marie-Antoinette de Beauvoir __catches it for the Angels and races to the goal with her sisters flanking her. Weasley hits a bludger directly at her but their beater knocks it back. Weasley 2 returns the bludger and the Angels chasers dodge it as they pass the quaffle between themselves. Coco passes it back to __Marie-Antoinette __as they near the goal. She shoots __right, Wood __tries to cut it off, he's__ beaten by the pace as the quaffle goes through the right goal. Ten points to the Angels."_ The crowd cheers.

Harry and his angels watch the match on the big screens from the comfort of their hot tub with the rest of the junior league sharing the other giant hot tubs. Draco dressed in his Gryffindor robes came over to say hello. But he is spotted by Vinny and Gman who quickly grab Draco, and threw him into the nearest hot tub, clothes and all. Draco was more than red from the hot water when he discovers he is in the girl's hot tub. Millie and Pansy rescue him with a hug then throws him into the boy's hot tub. Aunts Cissy and Andi laugh to see how Draco is welcomed back. After a long soak the junior league had dried off to get a massage.

Fifteen minutes into the match, the snitch makes its first appearance.

"_And there is the snitch low to the ground to the left of the Lions goal and twenty yards in front. Both seekers have spotted it and are diving directly to it. Fleur is in front but Dean is close behind. The snitch has taken off, and is climbing straight up. Fleur and Dean are following and catching up. These new Nimbus 2000X brooms that Hogwarts has are amazing for their speed and maneuverability. Fleur and Dean are only a few yards away from the snitch as it leads them in a flying duel clockwise around the pitch. The snitch takes a sharp dive to the ground and is gone. The snitch has vanished. Fleur and Dean slow and give each other a hi five in a show of sportsmanship and flying skill. Dean goes off to be swapped out for Cedric and Fleur returns to patrol." _

The crowd cheered and awed as the flying seeker duel happened. Harry and friends watched it all close up on the big screens in the Potter Family tent. Sir Nicholas was adding his commentary, and discussing the match with Harry and Neville. Those camera elves were doing an incredible job capturing all the actions so smoothly as it happened.

By half time the vast quick change reserves of the British Armada was showing keeping their players fresh, and the Gryffindor Lions were leading by ninety points. Ten minutes later they had added another four goals. Fleur came into the Potter Family Tent looking for Harry. Marie-Antoinette and her sisters Brigitte and Coco followed carrying spare brooms.

"Harry, I need your help. My angels and Viktor's Allstars are trying their best but this is the third match for today. If we don't find some reserves we will have to forfeit the match." Fleur pleaded.

Harry turned to Neville who looked confused. Luna realized the situation. "Harry, Fleur is stressed and spoke in French."

"Oh, right sorry Neville. Fleur needs reserves. Her Angels and Viktor's Allstars are exhausted. If Fleur can't find more reserves she will have to forfeit the match." Harry explained.

"Forfeit? Never!" Cried Sir Nicholas. "Neville you must help this damsel in distress. We will raise an army, and vanquish her foes."

Hermione added. "Dean is playing for Oliver and Gabrielle is our seeker. So there is no barrier for us to play in the senior league for Fleur."

Neville looked at Susan and Hannah who whispered into his ear. He agreed with a nod and gave them his lopsided grin as they sighed. "Right then. I need some volunteers for a rescue mission to save this beautiful damsel in distress. Who is with me?"

Harry, Hermione, Luna, Gabrielle, Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Vinny, Gman, Blaise, Cho, Theodore Nott and Alvin his older brother, stepped forward first followed by the rest of the junior league. Fleur smiled.

Neville grinned. "Right then. Fleur you have your reserves. Harry, you lead first with array alpha. Cho, could you be their seeker?" Harry and Cho nodded. "Right then array beta with me."

Marie-Antoinette and her sisters Brigitte and Coco handed them the spare brooms. "Mount up Angels. Let's ride." Neville cried as arrays alpha and beta mounted their brooms, and Fleur led them out of the tent to the pitch.

Sir Nicholas was so proud as he escorted them on his horse. Their heads high and Quidditch robes billowed behind them. He sounded the charge on his bugle as their rode to the rescue.

The sound of the charge on the bugle drew the crowd's attention to them, and they cheered as they realized what was happening.

"_What is this?" _McGilvray commentated as he tried to describe the new development. _"Sir Nicholas is leading the charge as Harry's Angels form the reserves Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels desperately needed. I was afraid that her exhausted Angels might be forced to forfeit the match before the snitch is caught when she called that timeout. But now she has been saved." _Lee fed the names of the players and formation to his hero to add to the commentary as the match restarted. _"Harry has led array alpha straight into the fray. He has hit the bludger with a lot of spin as we can see the chalk dust fly off. That was amazing. Harry has bent the bludger around Weasley, and into the Lion's chasers. Hitting Roger Davies, knocking the quaffle free and sending him to the sin bin. White Lightning Delacour has streaked in, intercepted the quaffle, and is on her way to the goal flanked by Lovegood and Greengrass, and being covered by Potter and Potter. White lightning Delacour feints right but shoots left, Bletchley tries to back track to cut it off, he's beaten by the pace as the quaffle goes through the left goal." _Cheer and applause from the crowd._ "The Angels are fighting back in this very exciting grand final."_

Array alpha score another two quick goals before Fleur swaps them out for array beta. Neville cried "Tally Ho." As he leads array beta into battle, and score two goals before they are swapped with Viktor's Allstars then Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels.

It was only four minutes to go, and the Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels trailed by one hundred and ten points. Fleur looked to Neville, Harry and Viktor. "We need a Harry Happening."

"Harry's array alpha is our freshest. They have two goals left in them." Neville said more confidently than he felt. He wanted to put his best players forward as everyone else was spent. "But our best seeker is Viktor."

"I concur." Harry said. He knew it was array alpha's turn to give it one last run. Only two goals and the snitch needed to win.

Fleur looked at Viktor in the eye. "What say you Viktor?"

Viktor knew his Allstars were done. He looked at Harry and nodded. He turned back to Fleur. "I concur. Harry and I will do you proud."

Fleur moved quickly to kiss Viktor and Harry on the cheek as they turned and mounted up to lead array alpha out once more into the breach.

"_It is now the last three minutes of the match." _McGilvray commentated. _"The Angels trail by one hundred and ten points. Fleur has sent Harry's array alpha back in with Krum as seeker against Oliver-do-or-die-trying-Wood's Gryffindor Lions array with Diggory as seeker. Will the snitch make an appearance? The Lion's chasers have the quaffle, and are advancing down the pitch; Bell passes to Johnson, Johnson to Spinnet. No Spinnet has dropped the quaffle. She had to dodge a bludger that Potter has bent around Weasley. How does he bend a bludger like that? White Lightning Delacour comes from nowhere, and recovers the quaffle. She streaks up the pitch, with Lovegood and Greengrass trying to keep up with Potter and Potter flanking. She passes to Lovegood, to Greengrass, to Delacour as Potter, the cute one, redirects a bludger back at Weasley."_

Alan paused for a breath. _"Now the snitch has appeared low in the center of the pitch. __It is seen by both __Diggory and Krum__ and __they__ dive after it. __The snitch takes off with both seekers in hot pursuit in a flying duel clockwise around the pitch. The snitch dives. It climbs and dives straight down again." _They vaguely hear the bell sound another goal scored but everyone in focused on the snitch. _"The snitch levels out, and rockets over the pitch two feet from the ground. Krum and Diggory are just inches behind. If the snitch zigs it is Diggory's. If it zags it is Krum's. __There is nothing in it.__" _

Alan raises his voice, almost out of breath. _"__It zags! Krum has caught the snitch to end the match. What an exciting match. Now a final check of the score." Alan pauses to read the score, then checks the play by play. "I don't believe this. White Lightning Delacour has scored the last goal while we were watching the snitch. Her ten point__s__ plus the one hundred point__s__ Krum got for catching the snitch has leveled the score at four hundred and ten points each. The grand final of the senior league has ended in a tied match in the fifty-ninth minute. Unbelievable! __They all played Quidditch, and e__veryone has won!"_

The crowd cheers and roar as Cedric holds Viktor's arm up in victory as they lead the combined senior league around the pitch in a lap of honour. Fleur led the Angels to Gabrielle and surrounded her in a group hug. Then they all followed Viktor. The crowd cheered and roared for so long that they had to circle the pitch four times before they all hit the hot tubs in the Potter Family tent.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Inspired by the display of courage, fair play and sportsmanship of the children, Sirius and Remus were determined to show that the adults could put aside their issues and rise to the challenge. Their coaches were getting the player warmed up and settle down. While they waited to start, Alan McGilvray made a very interesting announcement.

"_My dear Quidditch fans. I have been asked to make two announcements. The first is from Madam Hooch after discussion with Headmistress McGonagall and the Board of Governors of Hogwarts and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons and the Headmaster of Durmstrang. We have agreed to hold a Tri-Wizard Round-robin Quidditch Tournament four times a year. On the last weekend of September, November, February and May. To be held over a weekend with the rounds played on Saturday and the grand finals on the Sunday. So you are all invited to gather here again on Saturday the twenty-third and Sunday the twenty-forth of November to watch..." _They never heard the rest of that announcement as it was drown out by the roar of the crowd.

After the crowd quieten down enough to continue. _"The second announcement comes from Ludo Bagman the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports from the Ministry of Magic. It reads; We have just witness a style of playing Quidditch that went to the very origin of the sport. We have been inspired by the display of courage, fair play and sportsmanship of our children. Over the course of this afternoon I have shared my thoughts of something like that for the professional league. To take us back to our roots and the reason why we love the great and glorious game of Quidditch. To this end the Ministry of Magic is proposing a four match Origin series of the same style we saw today. For a national team from England, Scotland and Wales with players based on their land of origin. Putting the best..." _Again the crowd's roar drown out the rest of the announcement. They would read the details in the Daily Prophet.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The roar of the crowd rose again as the starting lineup for the Parents verses Professors match took their positions on the James Potter Quidditch pitch. Neville was cheering the loudest for his Gran; as Augusta, Amelia and Minerva prepared to relive their Quidditch glory.

Augusta was taking a moment to settle. It had been many years since she had been on a broom to play Quidditch. Now she was here to relive her Quidditch glory. There was Minerva on her left and Amelia on her right with Amos Diggory as a beater flanking her with Tony Abbot flanking the other side. It reminded her of her Harfang. Why they named him after his father she would never know but it made him grow up with a backbone. The same backbone she saw in her Neville today when he took charge and raised an army to save a damsel in distress. She was so proud to watch with her Frank and Alice. She smiled to herself. She would make them proud. For her Harfang and her Neville.

Minerva looked at her friend Augusta, and saw that lopsided grin. It warmed her to her bones. There were many she would make proud today.

McGilvray announced the starting lineup. _"For Team Professors, we have Longbottom, McGonagall and Bones as chasers, Diggory and Abbot as beaters with Hagrid as keeper and Igor Krum as seeker." _The crowd cheered. _"For Team Parents, we have Brown, Finch-Fletchley and Johnson as chasers, Finnigan and McLaggen as beaters with Corner as keeper and Bagman as seeker. That is odd, I would have thought Bagman would have played for the other team."_

The beautiful Referee Joscelind Wadcock has released the snitch and soft-hit bludgers. Up went the quaffle.

Augusta roared "For Harfang and Neville!"

"_There goes the quaffle." _McGilvray commentated._ "The chasers move forward but it is Longbottom who catches it for Team Professors, and leads McGonagall and Bones with beaters Diggory and Abbot in support. They pass the quaffle between then as Diggory knocks a bludger away. Oh that second bludger has beaten Diggory and is heading straight for Longbottom. She sees it coming, and glares at it. Wow the bludger just veered away, and I don't blame it. McGonagall passes to Bones, to Longbottom. She shoots right. Corner moves to cut it off but is beaten by the pace. Longbottom has scored the first goal of the match."_

The crowd cheered. Minerva scored the next goal followed by Amelia before the beauty of chasers did a lap of honour with the beaters in a Hawkshead Attacking Formation, reliving their Quidditch Glory. They were swapped out for Olympe Maxime, Simone de Beauvoir and Aurora Lupin nee Sinistra as chasers, with Remus Lupin and Jean-Paul de Beauvoir as beaters. They went to the Potter Family tent to be welcomed by their families. Neville, Susan, Hannah, Cedric, Frank and Alice were cheering the loudest. Then straight into the hot tubs.

Meanwhile Ludo Bagman had been shadowing his hero closely. He had been so impressed with the new Nimbus 2000X brooms that had made it easy for him to keep up with Igor Krum. Twice Krum had pulled a Wronski Defensive Feint and Bagman was able to pull up easily with these amazing brooms. The match restarted after the change swap out of the chasers and beaters, Bagman was shadowing Krum high over the middle of the pitch, when he spots the golden snitch almost on the ground dead center of the pitch below them. He quickly points his broom straight down and roars away. Krum follows. Bagman could not believe it. He was leading his hero. If he could just catch the snitch now he could die a happy wizard.

"_And there is the golden snitch." _McGilvray announced. _"Almost on the ground, dead center of the pitch. Bagman has seen it, and is doing an amazing vertical dive with Krum trying to catch up."_

The snitch was thirty feet in front, and Krum was six feet behind. Bagman was determine to catch the snitch or die trying in true Gryffindor style, when his Nimbus 2000X broom glowed red, and he heard distinctly heard.

"**Warning! Low terrain! Pull up!"**

"**WHAT?"**

**WHAM!**

"_Oh no. Bagman has hit the pitch hard!" _McGilvray called. _"Krum has landed next to his friend. As have Lupin and Black with Madam Pomfrey arriving now with the healers. What a terrible thing to happen! Referee Joscelind Wadcock has stopped the match, and called a time out." _

The crowd went silent. Igor took hold of the broom sticking straight up, and laid it down as Sirius and Remus looked under the body. They could see light and Ludo's big nose was half an inch from a large solid rock, and no blood.

Madam Pomfrey cast her detection charms. "There are no broken bones or other injuries. Please help me roll him over."

Sirius, Remus and Igor gently rolled Ludo over. He had screw up his face with his eyes tightly closed.

"_The healers are checking Bagman." _McGilvray called._ "Now they are rolling Bagman over. I cannot see any blood." _

The camera elves went close and they could see Bagman's body on the big screen.

"Open your eyes, Ludo." The Madam of Pain said, kneeling beside him. "You are not dead."

"I'm not?" Ludo said thankfully. "Oh thank Merlin! I really did not want to meet my late ex-wife so soon."

"Did you catch the snitch?" Sirius asked. Getting his priorities straight as Bagman was alive.

"No. It disappeared when my broom glowed red, I heard that voice, and everything went black."

"What voice?"

"I don't know but it said, 'Warning! Low terrain! Pull up! What was that?"

"Ludo." Sirius said. "These are special Nimbus 2000X school brooms. I got them for my godson. They have every safety feature imaginable. Including a ground proximity warning system (GPWS) and super strong impact air bags charms."

"Oh. That saved my life. Thank you."

"Here let me help you up."

"No, let me enjoy this."

"_Bagman has opened his eyes." _McGilvray called. The crowd starts to clap. Willing Bagman to be okay._ "He is lifting his head." _The crowd starts to clap and cheer him on. _"He is trying to stand up. Unbelievable after hitting the pitch so hard. You can hear the crowd roaring."_ Crowd roars. _"Bagman stands and waves to the crowd. Now he is jumping with both hands in the air."_ Crowd roars louder._ "Krum has given Bagman his broom back and together they are flying a lap of honour." _The crowd goes wild cheering and roaring. _"Good on you Lucky Ludo Bagman. What is in these amazing brooms? My assistant Lee Jordan has shown me the technical specifications. These special Nimbus 2000X school brooms come with a ground proximity warning system (GPWS), and super strong impact air bags charms as standard features. Well I know what I want for Christmas. And a big thank you to Nimbus and Sirius Black for supplying these amazing brooms."_

Ludo completed his lap of honour, and thanked Igor. Sirius swapped Ludo out with Peter Spinnet, father of Alicia Spinnet. Peter Spinnet flew onto the Quidditch pitch, and the match restarted.

Ludo Bagman was met by the Beautiful Nimbus Broom Witches who led him to the Nimbus Tent. The Sales manager greeted him and presented him with a brand new Nimbus 2000X broom. Ludo was happy to swap and the Nimbus Broom Company prepared a special display place for Ludo's "old" broom. The Beautiful Nimbus Broom Witches led Ludo to the hot tubs and massage area for VIPs. He had discovered the Quidditch heaven he had been always looking for. If only his late ex-wife could see him now.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Parents verses Professors match restarted. Seeing that even Lucky Ludo Bagman could fly these new special Nimbus 2000X school brooms, and not kill himself. Not even a scratch. It gave them all the confidence to just go and have fun. Even when Dirk Cresswell and Ted Tonks were opposing seekers. They just ignored the snitch, and flew a seeker duel of ten laps just for the sheer joy of flying very very fast.

After two hours, everyone who wanted to relive their Quidditch glory had had a go and only fifty points separated Team Parents from Team Professors. Sirius and Remus decided to have their own seeker duel, and swapped out their seekers.

"_Now we are at the business end of the match. Only fifty points separated Team Parents from Team Professors. Black and Lupin have swapped out their seekers and put themselves in. There is the golden snitch high above the center of the pitch. Both seekers race after it. Down it goes, and suddenly changes direction to go across the pitch with Black and Lupin only yards behind. The snitch is leading them in a merry race through the tents set up around the pitch. Oh no Lupin has snagged someone's Quidditch robes wrapped around his head. Looks like Black has stopped to laugh but he has clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick — he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold has fallen into his hand. Sirius Black has caught the snitch. Team Parents win." _

The crowd goes wild to cheer and roar. Remus and Sirius congratulated each other on a most excellent game of Quidditch. Full of the dreams of past Quidditch Glory. Sirius and Remus decide to make best out of four, and start planning their practice sessions for the next match. Minerva shook her head. If only they put this much effort into their studies.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

High on the Astronomy Tower was a red head boy contemplating his place in this new magical world. Quidditch was not his thing, and he preferred books, study and hard work. But the world he was studying for had vanished. He had planned his path through the Ministry of Magic with his goal of Minister of Magic but now half of the departments he had planned to work in had disappeared. And his pure-blood status would not give him any advantage over the half-blood and returning muggle-borns. He was not afraid of advancement on merit but it would take longer to reach his goal. And worst still his beautiful witch, Penelope Clearwater was in the arms of another wizard. He could hear the roar of the crowd as they enjoyed their Quidditch.

But he did not hear the door behind him open. Madam Rookwood surveyed the young man before her. He was just where Pinky the house elf had told her, and Pinky was very helpful to pop her to the top of the stairs. Saving her old bones and knees. Percy Ignatius Bilius Weasley was the one she was looking for, and not to be confused with Ronald Bilius Weasley or William Arthur Bilius Weasley or Charlie Bilius Weasley. Madam Rookwood knew that Arthur's older brother Bilius Weasley had made some money, and it looks like Molly had tried to curry some favour by naming her boys after him. But old Bilius saw her game left his money to their Great Aunt Muriel, saying that she needed the money more to keep her in the way she had become accustomed. Arthur refused to allow Molly to add Muriel to Ginny's name. But that did not stop her.

Percy Ignatius Bilius Weasley was the one Madam Rookwood was looking for. He was an intelligent student and top of his year. She had an assignment that could help him find his place in the new magical world. In her care were two sixteen and a seventeen year old pure-blood witches who had been groomed to hide their intelligence and prepared to be young pure-blood trophy wives but their older betrothed pure-blood wizards were now dead. Unfortunately their grooming had completely skipped their Hogwarts education, and her Lord Potter had given instructions that all his family were to be educated.

To that end the new English professor Krystle Kerrigan was running an intensive English literacy course. As the expectant witches were not going to use the Tempus room until after the Enchanted Transfiguration Ball on Thursday. Professor Kerrigan had made arrangements to use the Tempus room until then. As there were both children and adults who needed the intensive English literacy course, they decided to do a split twelve hour / fourteen day time compression session. Using the room at maximum time compression. Starting at 8 pm until 8 am. So the children would go into the Tempus room at 8 pm for a twelve hour / fourteen day time compression session and come out at 8 am ready for classes. Then the adults would go in a 8 am and come out at 8 pm. They would start tonight at 8 pm. That would allow the children to attend their classes plus four nights, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday nights, / fifty-six days of time compression intensive English literacy course. Giving the children and adults a big boost in English skills and confidence in a very short time.

Madam Rookwood walked up to Percy and stopped about ten feet away. "Mr. Weasley?" Percy did not hear her. **"Hem, hem."**

Percy turned around. "Sorry Madam Rookwood. I did not hear you."

"That is alright. They sound like they are having a lot of fun play Quidditch?"

"Yes." Percy sneered. "And it is a complete waste of time and effort."

"Which? Having fun or playing Quidditch?"

"Both. They should be setting the example with hard work and study."

"It has been a very long time since I have heard so many witches and wizards just having fun with magic. It is a bright new world, and they should enjoy it."

"But you're a traditional pure-blood witch. How can you just tolerate this new world?"

"You are a traditional pure-blood _wizard_. The magical world was at your feet. But your family is poor. You were groomed to be a soldier. To do or die without question. The Ministry would have taken you on, promised the world and used you up to keep the sheeple under their thumb. Then when they had used you up, and had nothing more to give, they would just cast you aside. I was groomed to be a traditional pure-blood witch and wife. Groomed to serve wizards. Even a poor wizard like you had more rights than me. I was sold to the highest bidder. My husband and sons were indoctrinated into this pure-blood bigotry and died murdering for their dark lord. My grandsons were indoctrinated, and died last week down by the school gate just over there. They had come here with Dementors to rape and murder children for their pure-blood bigotry. It made me sick to tolerate such an unjust greedy evil world. When Fergus spoke of a better world with Lord Potter I jumped at it. Anything could be better what we had. So I seized it with both hands. Lord Potter has given me what I always wanted. A family to love and care for."

"But Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore was the cause of all that bigotry and hatred. Him and his damned greater good. He made Voldemort." Percy gasped and flinches. "You see! You are afraid of a made up name."

"But.."

"No buts. Dumbledore is gone. So have Voldemort and all the pure-blood bigots. That world is dead and buried." Madam Rookwood said as she watched the fight go out of Percy.

They both just looked off into the distance to watch the Parents verses Professors Quidditch match.

"I am sorry Madam Rookwood. I did not realize how bad it was for others. Even pure-blood witches." Percy said by way of apology.

"Well we all discover the truth some day. But you are lucky. The world has change for the better before you left school."

"Thank you. I don't suppose you came all the way up here to see the view?"

"No I came looking for you. I have a project that you might be able to help me with."

"Oh. But I am a prefect and very busy studying for my OWLs."

"This will not take any more of your time. Please hear me out. The new English Professor Krystle Kerrigan is running an intensive English literacy course using the Tempus room. I have some pure-blood witches who had been groomed to be pure-blood wives but their future husbands are dead. Their grooming skipped their education, and Milord Potter has instructed me that he wishes all his family to be educated. I need your help to attend this course, and be their friend and tutor. To help them learn and transition to this new world."

"Oh erm."

"You would be going into the Tempus room at 8 pm for twelve hours real time and come out at 8 am ready for your classes. You never know but it could help you transition to this new world yourself."

"Oh. Well okay I will help you."

"Good Mr. Weasley. Please be at the hospital wing by 7:30 pm tonight with a bag and any books you may want to have with you."

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Diner in the Great Hall was a buffet with finger food as they gathered to watch the highlights of the matches played today on the big screen. They relive the excitement of watching the grand finals of the junior and senior leagues and the Parents verses Professors match. Neville leading the charge of Harry's Angels to save the beautiful damsels of Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels. Of a determined Longbottom, McGonagall and Bones roaring up the pitch, flanked by Diggory and Abbot, their old Quidditch robes billowing, the wind in their hair, and a big lopsided grin on their faces. Even the bludgers were afraid. That moving picture graced the cover of Witch Weekly while the charge of Harry's Angels was on Teen Witch Weekly. Then they laughed themselves silly with the bloopers footage. Even Bagman's Flop looked funny in slow motion. Watching Remus trying to fly with a Slytherin Quidditch robe wrapped around his head was hilarious. Then Sirius choking on the snitch like McLaggen. All preserved for posterity in HD colour and surround sound.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

At 7:30 pm those who were going into the Tempus room for the intensive English literacy course, gathered at the hospital wing. There were about twenty-five pure-blood children plus Professor Kerrigan with other professors, pink fairy godmothers, and tutors she had gather to help. She had particularly asked for Harry, Hermione and Luna to come and help, and they brought Fergus, Fawkes, Emma, Dan, Fleur and Gabrielle.

Percy discovered why the witches Madam Rookwood has spoken about, had been selected to be groomed to be pure-blood wives. They were very attractive and beautiful. So Percy showed his Prewett heritage introduced himself in traditional pure-blood style, and got to know his new friends. The former future-trophy-wives smiled to themselves. Their very own Pink Fairy Godmother had given them a pure-blood bigot chew-toy to express their frustration on for having to hide their intelligence. The doors to the Tempus Room were barely closed before the first of many bat-bogey hexes hit.

At 8 pm Madam Rookwood and Professor Kerrigan led them into the Tempus Room. They found the term room was misleading. Like everything else in the castle, the size adjusted to meet the need. Now it was bigger than the Founders quarters with more bedrooms, dining room, meeting hall, library and large bathroom with a pool. Everything they need for the next two weeks.

The Tempus Room had been asleep for over three hundred years, and proved to be a time capsule to an age of harmony before and untouched by the dark age of the pure-blood agenda and bigotry. The portraits on the wall would not have looked out of place at the Magical Gathering. They showed scenes with wizards, witches, Goblins, elves, Veelas, mundanes and other magical creatures living together. The portrait's topic of discussion was the proposed Statute of Secrecy -1692, the growing mundane population, the mundane Renaissance and scientific revolution, the unfortunate burning of _mundane__ witch__es_ caused by fear and manipulations, and the Goblin push for equality with the rise of the pure-blood agenda and bigotry.

That was not the only surprise. Professor Krystle Kerrigan, Hermione, Dan and Emma with Robert McKinnon, the new Maths Professor, were very excited to discover that because the Tempus room had been asleep for over three hundred years, the most recent mundane books in the library were first editions of the works of Shakespeare, Christopher Marlowe, Miguel de Cervantes, Samuel Pepys, The Whole Works of Homer – George Chapman, John Milton, and many others. Including the works of the scientific revolution that had occurred and science that had become an established mathematical, mechanical, and empirical body of knowledge. The works of Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci, Nicholas Copernicus, Galileo Galilei, René Descartes, Blaise Pascal, Isaac Newton, including a first edition of his book Principia Mathematica, plus others noted scientists, and many ancient books and scrolls. Krystle, Robert and Hermione thought they were in that mythical library heaven.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Powers-that-be smiled. She enjoyed watching the witches and wizards just having fun with magic. She was glad lucky Ludo had not hurt himself and that Percy Weasley had decided to help Madam Rookwood. As if he could say no. But he would discover helping other actually helps himself more. The example of how the children played Quidditch will encourage all of them to work together for the Greater Good of Everyone.

She wondered what Hermione would think of her library.

All Her goddesses were very pleased with their new outfits from their session of retail therapy at the Veela Boutiques. Particularly their new shoes. She really liked that black leather number, and she was surprised how far she could reach with that riding crop.


	27. Sharing the Joy of Quidditch

Harry Potter

Wishing for a friend Chapter 27

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Dear Gentle Reader.

The following chapters until we get to Halloween are trying to describe a magical world free of the bigotry and barriers of Dumbledore and the Pure-blood supremacist who had used the 'Statue of Secrecy' as a wall to keep Magical Britain in the Victorian age, and to keep out those witches and wizards they deemed not worthy to know magic but also as a barrier to separate and block off 75% of the magical world that they deem full of vile creatures. The new magical world is full of beauty and wonder and it is amazing to think what could have been.

As peace comes after a time of trouble, people look to the future and celebrate with a baby boom.

. .

Chapter 27. Sharing the Joy of Quidditch.

Monday 16th of September 1991

Hedwig's Weather report: Miserable at first as it is Monday, but with clearing gloom and a beautiful afternoon.

Hedwig flew over Black Lake as part of her morning flight to gather information for today's weather report. Even with the wonders of Hogwarts, Monday morning is still a drag. She circle back to the grounds of Hogwarts and flew over the James Potter Quidditch Pitch. There she saw the remains of all the weird and wonderful logic and creation of wizards and witches imagine for accommodation, as many had slept on the pitch after a long night celebrating the Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament. The pitch was filled with tents of all different shapes, sizes and colours. Hedwig agreed with Moon Eyes; wizards were crazy. With so many sleeping out, Lady Hogwarts had canceled the 2:00 am shower, and the morning fog was clearing.

Hedwig saw the procession of wizards, witches and the parents of first generation students, making their way to the Portal Station. The mood was positive for a Monday after a great weekend, and everyone was looking forward to next Saturday where they would get together for a good old fashion castle moving. To shrink and move Lancelot's fortress 'Joyous Guard' to the Magical Gathering for the British Magical theme display. It was built as a copy of Camelot, and though over a thousand years old, was is still in good shape.

Many of the parents of first generation students took up the option of staying Sunday night at the castle as they knew they could sleep in, have a nice breakfast with their children then with the Portal Station still be in central London before 8:00 am.

There was Dean's mother walking with little Timmy who was giggling with glee. He had just managed to turn his new mother's hair hot pink. Little Timmy is Elizabeth Thomas' new 3 year old adopted son whom Dean and Sally-Anne had chosen for her. Timmy was an abandon first generation who Madam Rookwood's Pink Fairy Godmothers had rescued from a mundane orphanage. With Dean at Hogwarts, it was very quiet at home, Elizabeth welcomed the company, and little Timmy needed the love. Plus the magical children package that came with little Timmy, especially with the charmed emergency medallion to call for a Pink Fairy Godmother. Elizabeth also had a reason the see more of Dean as little Timmy will go to playgroup at Hogwarts every Thursday until he started his free scholarship to the Junior Hogwarts School, a pre-Hogwarts school for the underage, which ran with the Hogwarts Lily Potter Magical Orphanage for magical orphans.

With Elizabeth was Regina and Thomas David Perks with the new additions to their family, a seven year old first generation wizard named Brendan and his six year old sister Allison. The Pink Fairy Godmothers had rescued them after Dumbledore's draining rune was removed, and their atheist parents could not accept the magical world. Brendan and Allison would be coming home for a week then commuting to Junior Hogwarts each day on the new Magical Yellow with Purple GT stripes Anthropomorphic Triple Decker Type M School Bus.

The Type M school bus had hard wooden bench seats as beds would be inappropriate in a school bus, and the first charm they would learn is the cushion charm. The chandelier was replaced with climbing ropes for exercise if they got bored. But the coolest part was the look of envy they got from the other school children who were stuck waiting for their boring old mundane US-style yellow school buses, and the way the magical school bus would roar off into the distance after picking up the students. Finding a way through the narrowest of gaps, the tightest of turns with always green lights and somehow, never getting stuck in traffic.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Hedwig flew into the wing of the hospital ward that was the entrance of the Tempus Room, and landed on the shoulder of her favourite Hufflepuff. Tonks, who was waiting near the stone door of the Tempus Room with her mother, and the other slightly green expecting witches, for a morning Harry hug. On the other side of the wing was a large group of witches and some wizards from the extended Potter family with some Pink Fairy Godmothers waiting their turn to go into the Tempus Room for the day session of the Intensive English Literacy Course.

Near the entrance of the wing was Headmistress McGonagall, and Hagrid's family waiting with the Delacours, and the contingent from Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning, led by their new Headmaster Professor Ima Nickingoff along with the Krum family. Viktor was restlessly standing there with his new Nimbus 2000X that was presented to him by Nimbus as a marketing opportunity to show off the new broom at Durmstrang. Marie-Antoinette was standing next to her sister holding the Nimbus 2000X broom presented to Fleur for Beauxbatons.

With the success of The Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament yesterday, Headmistress McGonagall with Headmistress Maxime and Headmaster Nickingoff decided to make a formal presentation at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning to invite those schools to the next Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament to be held in November.

They were waiting for the previous evening session of the Intensive English Literacy Course to finish at 8:00 am. So they could take Harry, Hermione and Luna with Fleur and Gabrielle and the other first years with them for the presentation.

Hedwig rubbed her head against Tonks pink hair. "Oh good morning Hedwig." Tonks said. "I have saved some bacon for your breakfast." She unwrap some deep fried bacon from the Hufflepuff table. Hedwig loved it when Harry, Hermione and Luna had breakfast on the Hufflepuff table as their secret recipe for deep fried crispy bacon with 11 herbs and spices gave it a delicious flavour, and was her favourite breakfast food. Hedwig quickly ate it all up.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The runes next to the Tempus Room door slowly ticked away to 8:00 am when a loud 'ding' sounded that reminded Tonks of her mother's mundane microwave oven. Then a loud click, clunk boom as the locks released, a grinding sound as the heavy stone door slowly opened, and some mist came out.

The Trophy trio were first to walk out followed by Weatherby and Draco with his friend Willow, the younger sister of one of the Trophy trio. Weatherby had earnt his name and position for standing up for the Pure-Blood Agenda in the epic arguments with the magical portraits in the library. As the Tempus Room had been closed for three hundred years. The newly awakened portraits were very interested in the state of the Magical World, and what had happened during that time. Percy proudly spoke of the fine traditions maintained under the guidance of great wizards like Dumbledore, and the terrible backward steps the Wizengamot had made because of Harry. Draco had joined in support as that was what his father had drummed into him. But the portraits had seen through all the smoke and mirrors, and had ripped apart Weatherby's arguments. Even Draco could see the unmitigating disaster the Pure-Blood Agenda had become to destroy the Magical world. Even just considering the magical population. In 1650 AD, there were about 100,000 witches and wizards with a mundane population of 7 million for England, Scotland and Ireland. But instead of growing three times to 300,000 in 300 years. The Pure-blood agenda and blood wars had reduced the magical population to 30,000. Which meant that 90% of the expected magical population was either dead, never born or had left. All the great magical families that had been murdered and died out.

Fergus joined in with the portrait to destroyed Weatherby's arguments on Blood Purity with the two most powerful wizards in the last century were half-bloods and Tom Riddle mother was an inbred squib with a mundane love potioned father. Then they destroyed the myth of the muggle-born. Magical blood begets magical blood. You had to have magical blood in your heritage, be it witch, wizard or squib, to be magical. Tom Riddle proved that with his mother a squib. Hermione was found to be a half-blood. As was her mother Emma. So one of Emma's parents had magical blood.

Percy lived up to his "Prewett Heritage" of loudly arguing. That lasted a week before even he was ashamed of what had happened. Now he quietly followed behind the Trophy Trio carrying their bags while Draco carried Willow's. Weatherby and Draco placed the bags in the corner for the house-elves to collect, Weatherby picked up their text books for the day, and followed the Trophy trio to their respective classes. While Draco and Willow waited with the rest of the first years to go on their excursion.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Next out of the Tempus Room was Vinny and Millie, Gman and Pansy followed by the other old-magic children. They walked out very pleased with themselves as the first session of the Intensive English Literacy Course had been a big help to them. Madam Pomfrey had discovered that both Vinny and Gman had a mild case of astigmatism of the eyes which made it hard for them to see clearly, and made reading difficult. In the library Madam Pomfrey had found a book of modern healing (for 1650) which had charms to detect eye problems, and enchantments to heal them that she had never seen before. Being able to see clearly almost seemed to double Vinny and Gman's IQ, and they quickly learnt to read and write. Vinny and Gman received hugs and kisses of encouragement from Millie and Pansy for how well their reading had improved over the 14 days of the time compressed session. The smile of Vinny's face as he wrote his own name in legible copperplate, that even Gman could read brought joy to everyone.

Madam Pomfrey, Professors Krystle Kerrigan and Griselda Marchbanks, CDMG, APMO, Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority that ran the O.W.L., N.E.W.T. and W.O.M.B.A.T. Examinations. Carefully examined and asses each child for any medical issues, learning difficulties, and education level. To ensure the individual weaknesses and specific needs of each student are addressed. The children were then put into groups of from one to as many as five to learn English starting with reading and writing to develop reading, listening, speaking, and presentation skills, English Grammar and Academic Writing. The morning session was for theory, and the afternoons for practicals with the evening for presentations and drama. They worked on the pantomime Cinderella for the ball, and finished the evening with a fireside chat, and a story by Fergus while drinking hot chocolate and toasting marshmallows.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After the old-magic children came Harry, Hermione and Fleur with Luna, Gabrielle and Daphne. Over the 14 day session Fleur had confirmed her position as Harry and Hermione's big sister, and added a degree of maturity. Fleur and Gabrielle had spent a lot of time on their English pronunciation with Professor Kerrigan, and had developed her Oxford accent. Which Hermione was so proud of, and Harry, Luna and Daphne found to be very amusing as Fleur and Gabrielle looked so French.

The level of the maturity that Fleur brought to the group was a boon for Luna as she hooked up with her fellow chasers from array alpha; Gabrielle and Daphne, to enjoy the fun of her childhood that she missed with the death of her mother. Together, Luna, Gabrielle and Daphne formed the Three Musketeers, inseparable friends who live by the motto "all for one, one for all" and were the instigators of, and in the middle of any fun, mischief or mayhem that happened. Who would have imagine the blonde witch with the angelic smile of a sunrise could be such a mischievous little imp. James, Sirius and Remus would have been so proud. It was amazing to see Luna's bright smile melt Daphne's Ice Queen mask of protection, and get her to have fun. A lot of fun with style and class to complement Gabrielle's touch of beauty, and balance Luna's sheer joy of life.

As physical stamina had shown to be lacking in the children from the performance of the Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament. It was decided to add exercise periods. With the size of the pool in the bathroom it was decided to have swimming before lunch, and dancing in the ballroom before dinner. But it was quickly discovered that the old-magic children could not swim. So the swimming session became learn to swim sessions. As the children could not swim neither did they have any swimsuits. That problem was solved by Luna, who you may remember was in charge of buying swimsuits for Harry at Harrods. She claimed that a Blibbering Humdinger had told her that it was cheaper to buy by the dozen. So she did. She had bought dozens of boardshorts and Speedo swimsuits in red, white, blue and black plus dozens of one piece swimsuits and bikinis for Hermione, Emma and herself made of this magical mundane material call Lycra. Luna became the Trophy Trio's heroine when they found in Luna's bag, swimsuits in one piece or bikinis styles from Christian Dior, Givenchy, Chanel, Gaultier and Prada.

By the end of the 14 day session, the only person who still could not swim the length of the pool was Weatherby. He had developed this habit of making a strange face, choking and sinking to the bottom of the pool every time he saw what little the Trophy Trio were wearing for swimming.

With the dancing before dinner; Professor Marchbanks and Madam Rookwood with her Pink Fairy Godmothers led the teaching of the traditional wizarding dances. While Harry _Fred Astaire_ Potter and Hermione _Ginger_ Potter with Luna _Rogers_ Lovegood using their bond to Harry's memories, were able to put on breath taking displays of tap dancing, tango, waltz and other ballroom dances. With such skilled teachers Vinny and Gman were soon guiding Millie and Pansy slowly around the ballroom without treading on anyone's toes. Gracefulness would come with practice.

Then Luna taught them the Fairy Ribbon dance. It is a very energetic dance for three or more. Simply put you just held hands and ran, following the leader where ever they went. For those watching, the dancers became a colourful ribbon moving gracefully around the room and other dancers. With so many extra witches, it was a fun simple yet beautiful and exhausting dance that saved from them just sitting on the sideline waiting. Of course when the fairies did the ribbon dance they were flying.

To make exercising more fun, Luna led the Three Musketeers on early morning pillow fight raids on the other dormitories. That is how Luna earnt her call sign; the blonde M&M. M&M for Mischief and Mayhem. Luna would just claim that it was the Jaguarundies who made her do it, and who could doubt that beautiful radiant smile. Sometimes the Three Musketeers would have bitten more than they could hit, and Luna would shift Gabrielle and Daphne back to their bed in the Library. Leaving big brother Harry to go all Scarlet Pimpernel and with his League of Hermione and Fleur, to go and rescue the virtue of the clothes the Three Musketeers left behind.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Then there was the Library in the Tempus Room. Besides all the old mundane books the library had kept safe from the Pure-blood correction purges and a manipulative Headmaster's sticky fingers. It had thousands of magical books. Even some overdue books from the Royal Library of Alexandria, in Alexandria, Egypt, one of the largest and most significant libraries of the ancient world. Hermione and Professors Kerrigan and Marchbanks, thought that they had found paradise. But they found that the books could not be removed from the library. So they moved their beds into the library to save reading time. With the bond, Harry, Hermione and Luna discovered that they could each read different books, and then share picture perfect memories the books, which made Hermione love Harry and Luna even more.

Hermione's Lady Potter ring taught her how to make a Grimoire. So she could compile copies of her favourite books from the library. She taught this enchantment to everyone so they could make copies of their favourite books. As all the books were from before 1709 and the Statute of Anne, copyright was not an issue. Hermione had brought her copy of the Great Red Book of Westmarch for some light reading. Professors Kerrigan, McKinnon, and surprisingly Marchbanks made their own Grimoire with a copy of Hermione's Great Red Book of Westmarch. They were fans of Lord of the Rings.

Draco found a copy of the book; 'Grooming Charms for the Modern Dandy' by Ebenezer Lockhart published 1675. It had charms that focused on the importance of physical appearance, and a guide to refined language, and leisurely hobbies, pursued with the appearance of nonchalance in a cult of Self. The most useful charms were for cleaning teeth to a bright white sparkle and a gold glint, pure scented breath, hair styles, and body refreshment charms with in various scents. It had charms for bright eyes but gave a warning to charms that made the eyes twinkle. As twinkling eyes charms were used by untrustworthy manipulators of ill intent to deceive and compel the unwary to do things against their own good. It also had cleaning, alteration and repair charms and enchantments for clothes to ensure the clothes fitted, stayed clean, warm and dry. There even was a billowing enchantment for that special entrance. Everyone made a copy of that book, and practiced the charms until they mastered them. It made a positive impression when they walked out of the Tempus Room, bright eye, sparkling glinting smile and billowing robes.

Hermione found a book on the mind arts including Occlumency to train and protect the mind from a witch or wizard possessing a skill called Legilimency that allowed them to read minds. Occlumency taught the user to clear the mind and calm themselves in very stressful situations. It showed how to compartmentalize the mind and one's emotions, so it would work easier, quicker and think more clearly. The last chapter was on the beginning of Legilimency, and taught the user how to detect lies and deceit in another person. Harry, Hermione and Luna quickly mastered these skills so they could read and share more books, and to avoid being pranked by Sirius and Remus. The others saw how it helped them, and learnt Occlumency to help with their education. Adding the book to their own Grimoire.

Harry found a book on Magical Transportation that included the usual methods of apparition, Portkeys, and Portals, and added shifting, fading, flaming, jumping, popping, slipping, sliding, and walking through shadows, lights, mirrors, reflective surfaces, and trees. There was a section on flying with brooms and magic carpets plus freestyle as in flying without an aid. You could fly freestyle with or without trailing sparks, stars, smoke of different colours and even a rainbow. Luna could not wait to try freestyle with a trailing rainbow, but they had to focus on learning shifting first.

With the book, it took a day for Harry, Hermione and Luna to master shifting with their clothes. Though Luna would still, sometimes when she was just a little bit naughty, shift the Three Musketeers, and accidentally left their clothes behind. Much to Daphne's embarrassment.

Harry also found a book on Animagi transformations. It had three different methods to achieve Animagi transformations plus how to make a potion impregnated parchment which uses three drops of blood, and would list all the different animals someone could transform into. But the potion took a week to brew, and they did not have all the ingredients. So they decided to collect the ingredients, and brew the potion next session. Luna was really excited to find a chapter in the book of animal communications, and it included an enchantment that would allow the user to communicate with the animals. So they could blend in when they transformed. She thought Hermione was pulling her leg when she called it the Dolittle Enchantment. Luna could not wait to try it out.

Dan found a book on Family Heritage that had the instructions on how to make a potion impregnated parchment which uses five drops of blood, and will draw up your family tree back ten generations. But like the Animagi transformations book, the potion took a week to brew, and they did not have all the ingredients. So they decided to collect the ingredients, and brew the potion next session. Hermione and Emma were very interested to find out their magical heritage.

But it was Luna who found the book that everyone agreed was the best find in the library. A book called 'Sentient Magical Creatures and Where To Find Them', by Myrddin Emrys. Luna and Hermione quickly worked out the authors name, and it was detail account of all Sentient Magical Creatures from wizards and witches to Veelas, Goblins, Elves, Gnomes, Dwarfs, Hags, Vampires, Werewolves, Dragons, Acromantulas, Basilisks, Centaurs, Demiguises, Fairies, Ghouls, Griffins, Hippogriffs, Kelpies, Kneazles, Leprechauns, Lethifolds, Merpeople, Mooncalfs, Nifflers, Nundus, Owls, Pixies, Runespoors, Sphinxes, Trolls, Unicorns, Winged Horses including Abraxan and Thestral, Yetis, Ghosts, Poltergeists, Boggarts, House-elves, Dementors, Wood Nymphs and Zombies. It even had a special section on Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Gulping Plimpies, Heliopaths, Jaguarundies, Nargles, Wrackspurts, Drop Bears, and Bunyips.

The book had detail maps to show where to find the creatures. Weatherby cast doubt on the book's accuracy as a map showed the fable Atlantis in the Atlantic Ocean.

"These maps are obviously wrong." Weatherby said pompously. "Everyone knows the island of Atlantis floated too close to the edge of the world and fell off."

"What? Floating island? Fell off?" Hermione questioned. "Do you really believe that the world is flat?"

"Of course it is. My father and sister are on a world cruise to the four corners of the Earth." Weatherby said with the pride of knowledge and the look of disparagement on the ignorant.

Hermione rolled her eyes as did the Trophy Trio who stood up, went to where Weatherby was sitting, and whacked him hard up the back of the head. "The Earth is a sphere silly, just like the Moon and the Sun." The Trophy Trio said.

"Yes dear. Of course you are correct. Silly me. My apologizes Milady." Weatherby said as he picked himself up from where he fell on the floor.

_'Hermione?' _Luna asked over the link._ 'Atlantis is a floating island. Daddy and I went there the summer before last, looking for Heliopaths, and Jaguarundies.'_

_'Is it really?' _Hermione answered over the link._ 'The position shown for Atlantis is in what the Mundanes call the Bermuda Triangle, and the rest of the map showed a very accurate, and detail presentation of North and Central America. From the publication date, the map was five hundred years before Columbus.'_

_'The Mundanes would never find the island of Atlantis in the Bermuda Triangle.'_ Harry added.

Emma noticed Harry, Hermione and Luna talking over their bond. "Care to share?"

"Oh sorry. Hermione was just restoring my faith in the book and maps, when she pointed out that the position shown for Atlantis was in the Bermuda Triangle, and the rest of the map showed a very accurate, and detail presentation of North and Central America. From the publication date, the map was five hundred years before Columbus." Luna replied.

"That is very interesting as this map looks like the South Pacific." Dan said. "And shows a good presentation of Australia and New Zealand called Terra Australis and Middle Earth."

"Terra Australis was named by Aristotle." Emma said. "Did the ancients like Ptolemy travel there?"

"Well that raised the interesting question of how much information, and knowledge was lost with the fall of the Roman Empire, and the dark ages?" Fergus asked.

Hermione found a book on Magical law. 'The Code Merlin and its practical application.' Written by Arthur Potter and Harfang Longbottom 1599. Harfang must be a traditional family name for the Longbottoms. It gave detail explanations, and examples of the laws, and how they worked with the Wizengamot to promote care, respect and consideration of others. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Daphne, Susan and Hannah, copied the book to their Grimoires, and studied it in depth as Arthur and Harfang were distant relations of Harry and Neville.

Emma found a book called; Love, Souls and Magic by I. M. Dreamer. It went into great details of true love, souls, magic cores and the relationships. With details of Soul bonds and Soul mates. Both the good points. Sharing everything, magic, love, joy, pain and sorrow. The sad part. _'__E__ither must __live for the __other for neither can __die__ while the other survives.__'_

And a section at the back covering the abuse of the soul to flee from death. Evil dark things call Horcruxes, anchors of the soul. With vague references to the ritual human sacrifice of an innocent needed for a soul could be torn in half. It also included how to detect and find them. Plus some methods of how to destroy a Horcrux and the remaining soul as they are all anchored together. Some methods destroyed the container while others were able to release the anchor, and reattach it to another container. Emma showed this information to Harry and Hermione, and they copied the book to their restricted section of their Grimoires. The book also explained how personality and humanity is lost when their soul is ripped in half, but as a murder of an innocent is required in the ritual. They would have to be a sociopath even to think about it. Also a Horcrux did not give true immortality as it did not stop the aging process. They just begged for death in the end.

Emma found another book called "How to make your Love Life Magical". Emma thought it was odd that it had a plain brown paper cover until she read the first chapter. Then she stopped and copied it to her Grimoire. She carefully put the book back on the highest shelf. She decided to have Dan and herself do the homework exercises in bed tonight and hoped they would be finish before morning.

Not all the discoveries in the library were happy. The Professors found copies of text books from before 1690 on subjects they never knew had been taught at Hogwarts like Elemental Magic, Dueling, Warding, Healing, Spell Crafting, Animagus Training, Self-defense and Swordsmanship beside the usual Mundane subjects of the three Rs. (Reading, wRiting and aRithmetic.) While the subject matter for other current standard courses had been watered down. What was required for Owls in 1650 was now regarded as advance NEWTs. This meant that to hide the dumbing down of the Pure-bloods because of inbreeding they lowered the educational standards. They resolved to reverse that, and update all the current text books. Professor Marchbanks let them know that the ICW was always critical of Dumbledore, and the Hogwarts Curriculum and syllabus.

Vinny and Gman found some colour storybooks (comics) on King Arthur, Merlin and the Adventures of the Knights of the Round Table. They really enjoyed reading them to Millie and Pansy.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

It was towards the end of the 14 day session that Harry and Hermione noticed that their big sister Fleur was becoming a little apprehensive. Luna said it was a Wrackspurt, and Harry switched to mage sight but could not see anything. Luna just giggled, and said this particular Wrackspurt was in her heart. They surrounded Fleur with a hug, and she confided to them that she loved them very much. But she had this growing crush on a certain tall, dark and handsome seeker who had caught the grand final snitch for her team, and the absence had made it grow fonder. Harry and Hermione comforted, and encouraged their sister.

And now was the moment of truth. As they came out of the Tempus Room, they could see Viktor standing there at the far end of the ward.

The hospital ward was full of people, but Viktor only had eyes for one beautiful witch. When he saw her come out of the Tempus Room his face lit-up with a smile. As did Fleur's. He passed his broom to his sister Anna, and started to walk towards Fleur.

Fleur froze when she saw Viktor but his smile melted her fear. Harry and Hermione gave her a kiss, and pushed her forward. Fleur ran while everyone stopped, and watched this magical moment unfolded.

Fleur leap the last few meters into Viktor's arms, and they spun around as he caught her in full flight. Once. Twice they turned as Viktor slowly pulled her closer. On the third turn Fleur was close enough to wrap her arms around Viktor's neck as they stopped turning, and slowly their lips came together for true love's first kiss.

All the witches were sighing as Hermione and Luna melted into Harry's sides with Gabrielle and Daphne melting into Hermione and Luna. Their Fleur was all grown up now. It only seems to be last week that their Fleur was this shy little thing. But now, that run, launch and catch was so romantically perfect, and Fleur remembered to point her toes as she flew, and twirled around like the princess she is.

Fleur was standing on tippy toes to reach Viktor when her left foot kicked up to indicate that out of ten, that kiss was a twelve plus. Her shoe was flicked off, and Neville caught it, earning a kiss from Susan and Hannah.

Anna gave Viktor his broom and Fleur sat on the back behind him. Headmistress McGonagall opened a large window, and the new couple flew out into the morning sunshine of a new day. Soon followed by Marie-Antoinette and Brigitte riding on Fleur's broom.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Then the romantic moment was over after brightening everyone's day. Harry started to give the slightly green expecting witches their morning Harry hugs as the house-elves quickly prepared, and restocked the Tempus Room for the next session. Madam Rookwood and her Pink Fairy Godmothers led the adult witches and wizards into the Tempus Room for the day session of the Intensive English Literacy Course with Professors Kerrigan, McKinnon and Marchbanks. They planned to follow the same program as the children including the swimming and dancing but the for drama they were going to study Gilbert and Sullivan. Madam Pomfrey volunteering to stay for another session to carry out checkups for any problems that might hinder their education. Madam Pomfrey was very happy to stay as she had not finished going through that library looking for old healing books.

Fergus and Fawkes went with first years on their excursion to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Fergus loved to travel to exciting places, meet interesting people and talk to them about all the exciting interesting people he as met that their parents and grandparents would know.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Viceroy Ragnok was waiting for the Hogwarts Contingent at the International Portkey station. The Goblins had been busy extending their Portal Network. The Paris Branch of Gringotts had built a Portal Station next to their bank, and had set up a portal to the International Portkey station. In a brilliant move to get the French Ministry of Magic approval and support. They had asked for the wife of the French Minister of Magic to cut the gold ribbon across the entrance portal between the International Portkey station and the Paris Portal Station. With much pomp and speeches in French that Harry understood, the ribbon was cut, and they walked to Paris through the portal.

In Paris the Goblins were ready to open the portal to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and asked Headmistress Olympe Maxime to cut the gold ribbon. Which she did with style and class. They walked through the portal to the school, and into pandemonium. The whole school was waiting outside the Beauxbatons Portal station for the heroes of the Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament. They had listen to the Tournament being broadcast on the Wizard Wireless Network yesterday, and this morning the French Daily Prophet _La Gazette du Sorcier __F__rançaise_, had a bumper edition with full colour moving picture of the matches. The front page had the head line _Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament __Champions._ With a full page picture of Fleur and Gabrielle with the Beauxbatons Angels, and all the other players on their lap of victory. Page two had a full page picture of the Parents verse Professors match with Headmistress Olympe Maxime leading her array of chasers Professors Simone de Beauvoir and Aurora Lupin with Remus Lupin and Jean-Paul de Beauvoir as beaters, in a Hawkshead Attacking Formation, reliving their Quidditch Glory.

The Beauxbatons students were cheering their fellow students and headmistress who had done them proud. Some students tried to grab Fleur to put her on their shoulders but she was sitting behind Viktor having flown on the broom through the portal. Viktor saw them coming, and quickly climbed up away from them. As did Marie-Antoinette and Brigitte riding on Fleur's broom. So they tried to grab Gabrielle but Hagrid picked her up, and put her on his shoulder. That just left their Headmistress Olympe Maxime. So they got more of their friends, and put her on the shoulders, and carried her triumphant into the Dining Chamber of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Hagrid could not help her as his hands were full. That and he was laughing too much watching as the students struggled to carry her carefully without dropping.

Once in the Dining Chamber the student put on a display of ballroom dancing starting with a Waltz that looked like the waltz they had done at Hogwarts. Then they did the Can Can, and yes, it was hilarious to watch Hagrid dancing the Can Can.

To thank the students for their warm welcome, Fergus decided to sing a song, and gathered together Harry, Hermione and Luna with Fleur, Gabrielle and Daphne. "With Beauxbatons situated on the Mediterranean coast of France, near Marseilles. It would be appropriate to sing a song about the sea. Who here knows the song 'La Mer', and can sing it in French?"

"I know it, so will Harry and Luna." Hermione said as she shared the memory over the bond.

"We of course know it." Said Fleur as Gabrielle nodded.

"My mother taught it to me during our holidays on the coast in the south of France." Daphne said as being from a neutral old magic family who did a lot of business in Europe, and was taught French and German.

"Excellent. Follow my lead. Hit it Fawkes and a one, and a two. Showtime." Fergus said and Fawkes started to sing the tune for 'La Mer' as Fergus sung in French with his beautiful, smooth rich baritone voice. Harry and the witches joining in to sing backing voices and the chorus. Harry, Hermione and Luna were moved to dance in syn with the passion of the word of the song. Then the whole of Beauxbatons joined in to sing the finale, and go for the big finish. Everyone clapped and cheered themselves.

Olympe, Minerva, Augusta and Amelia were so glad Fergus had sung that song so beautifully in French as they hoped it would break the ice, and melt the usual negative French attitude to all thing English. By sing in French the ball was in their court to see if they could rise to the challenge to show how well the French students could speak English and just be friends. The goal was share more than just the Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament. It was to share classes, knowledge, friendship and hopefully the future.

Meanwhile Sirius and Remus setup the giant screen in the hall to show the highlights of the Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament. The students had only heard it broadcast but it was played in a new exciting way, and they wanted to see what it looked like. A seventh year Veela student named Marie Skłodowska was very interested in the giant screen, and how it worked. Remus was very happy to show her how it could play recorded crystals, and they were going to try to see if it could link to the broadcasts from Hogwarts. After some tweaking Marie was able to link it to the Hogwarts broadcasts.

Now the students were exhausted from dancing and singing. Headmistress Maxime had them sit down, and she introduced Headmistress McGonagall who announced the next Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament to be held in November. She also invited teams from Beauxbatons to come, and practice at Hogwarts if they wished to use the new Hogwarts Nimbus 2000X brooms. She got a standing ovation for that, and with the new Goblin Portal Network; it only took twenty minutes to walk from the Dining Chamber of Beauxbatons to the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Before Fergus could sing another song, the Beauxbatons' house-elves served refreshments as Remus introduced the new giant screen. First they played highlights from the Parents verses Professor match, showing it in great detail, and with many camera angles. The students cheered to see Headmistress Olympe Maxime leading her array of chasers, Professors Simone de Beauvoir and Aurora Lupin with Remus Lupin and Jean-Paul de Beauvoir as beaters. She got a standing ovation when she led the Hawkshead Attacking Formation at the end of their session, reliving their Quidditch Glory.

Then the students screamed as they watched an over the shoulder view of Bagman's Flop, all the way from when he spotted the snitch, and went into his vertical drive straight down, gaining speed with the pitch getting closer. The broom glowing red with the warning then the screen going black as he hit the pitch.

After the Parents verse Professors match, Remus had Marie play the whole senior league Quidditch grand final match. Even though the match only lasted 59 minutes, with the extra camera angles the replay lasted 124 minutes. The Beauxbatons students were amazed to see the stacked arrays with the quick change overs, and how smoothly and fast the match was played. They cheered when Neville led in the cavalry to save a forfeit, and almost cheer the roof off when Viktor caught the snitch.

They had lunch and then it was time to go to Durmstrang while the Beauxbatons students wanted Marie to replay the senior league matches.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

While they were showing the highlights on the giant screen. Fleur wanted a quiet moment away from the cheering hall, and to show Viktor, Harry, Hermione and Luna with the other first years around her school with Fergus and Fawkes as the responsible adults supervisors. (Yeah Fergus thought that was funny too.)

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is on the Mediterranean coast of France near Marseilles, and has a beautiful warm Mediterranean climate. The school uniforms are robes of fine pale blue silk with a Coat of Arms showing two crossed golden wands on a powder-blue field, each emitting three stars. The school is not divided into houses like Hogwarts but has dormitories for each year plus private rooms if requested. The Academy's building is called the Palace of Beauxbatons. It is constructed in the contemporary French Baroque architecture in three stories with a warm sandstone façade, and ornately painted plaster walls and ceilings with a lot of gold leaf, and parquet floor. The dormitories and private rooms are on the top floor, with the classrooms on the middle floor, and the halls, library, and Dining Chamber on the ground floor. The palace is surrounded by immaculate lawns and gardens.

Fleur led them through a long wide hall that had large mirrors lining the walls, and beautiful painted ceiling of scenes important to French magical history. While Fergus started to tell them funny stories of what happen the last time he was there. Everywhere they went they saw beautiful painted scenes, and lots of gold leaf. The hardest part was trying to get Hermione to continue the tour after seeing the library. The dormitories and private rooms were light, large, and airy.

Behind the lawns and gardens was the blue Mediterranean Sea. Everyone was surprised when Harry told them that that was the first time he had seen the sea. Hermione ensured Harry that they would travel to see the seven seas and the four corners of the Earth.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

In another part Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Headmistress Olympe Maxime was introducing Hagrid to the magical creatures who lived on the grounds surrounding the school. Hagrid was very excited to see the Abraxan, a breed of winged horse; the Abraxan is a gigantic, extremely powerful Palomino that Madame Maxime breeds, and the winged horses that pull her carriage. They drink only single malt whiskey, and require "forceful handling". So after a morning tea of single malt whiskey, Hagrid is riding the stallion with his Olympe behind holding on tight as they led the herd of Abraxan out over the Mediterranean Sea for their morning flight followed by their run along the beach, and a swim in the sea.

All too soon a very wet, and happy Hagrid and Olympe had to return to the Dining Chamber for lunch. Where they served "bouillabaisse", a fish soup that is a local specialty. Fergus sat with Hagrid on the head table with the professors, keeping them entertained. While Fawkes sat on Harry's shoulder enjoying the French cuisine.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

After lunch our goodbyes were said, and Durmstrang Headmaster Professor Ima Nickingoff led Headmistress McGonagall and the Hogwarts' Contingent back through the portal to Paris where the European Goblins were ready for the wife of the Germany Minister of Magic to cut the gold ribbon across the portal from Paris to Berlin with the usual German efficiency. Crossing to Berlin, Professor Nickingoff asked Headmistress McGonagall to cut the gold ribbon across the portal from Berlin to Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning.

Professor Nickingoff led Headmistress McGonagall and the Hogwarts' Contingent through the portal to Durmstrang, and into bedlam. The Durmstrang students had been waiting all day to welcome home their hero Viktor Krum, and they were all more Quidditch mad then Oliver Wood. They had listen to the Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament being broadcast on the Wizard Wireless Network yesterday, and this morning the German Daily Prophet _Die __D__eutsche Tagespropheten_, had a bumper edition with full colour moving picture of the matches. The front page had the head line '_KRUM__'__._ With a full page picture of Viktor catching the snitch. Page two had a full page picture of Viktor with Cedric leading all the other players on their lap of victory. Page three had a full page picture of Parents verses Professors match with Headmaster Professor Nickingoff leading his array of chasers with the Bulgarian foreign minister Igor Krum and his wife Gala as beaters, in a Hawkshead Attacking Formation, reliving their Quidditch Glory.

The Durmstrang students were cheering their fellow students and headmaster who had done them proud. Some student tried to grab Viktor to put him on their shoulders but he was ready for them, and with Fleur sitting behind, Viktor put on a display of precision flying excellence on his Nimbus 2000X, that left them wanting more. The students then grabbed their headmaster, put him on their shoulders, and carried him triumphant into the Great Hall of Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning.

To welcome the Hogwarts Contingent, the Durmstrang students put on a very energetic gymnastic display with staffs that shot out sparks when they hit the ground. Headmistress McGonagall looked at Fergus to sing another song to thank the students for their welcome. Fergus led Harry and the girls to sing the song "Danke Schoen" in German with a high tenor voice that reminded Emma of an American singer Wayne Newton. The Durmstrang students gave them a warm applause, and as Sirius and Remus were not finished setting up the giant screen, Fergus seized the day launched into a very rock and roll version of "Twist and Shout". Dan thought he had a copy of that by the Beatles, but Fergus version sounded like it had a brass marching band in it. All the Durmstrang students were up singing and dancing along. Even one group of students were doing a separate thrilling dance bit on the side staircase. Everyone clapped and cheered themselves with the big finish.

Sirius and Remus had finished setting up the giant screen with the help of a Durmstrang student by the name of Nikola Tesla. They were surprised how quickly Nikola understood how the screen worked, and even helped fine tune the connection back to Hogwarts.

Now the students were really exhausted from dancing and singing. Headmaster Nickingoff had them sit down, and he introduced Headmistress McGonagall who announced the next Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament to be held in November. She also invited teams from Durmstrang to come, and practice at Hogwarts if they wished to use the new Hogwarts Nimbus 2000X brooms. She got a standing ovation for that, and with the new Goblin Portal Network; it only took twenty-five minutes to walk from the Great Hall of Durmstrang to the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Headmaster Nickingoff knowing how Quidditch mad his students were, acted immediately. "Thank you very much Headmistress McGonagall, for your kind generous offer. On behalf of Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning, I would like to book the Hogwarts' brooms, and Quidditch pitches for next Saturday. I am sure my student would love to visit your illustrious school, and try playing a massed array Quidditch Tournament."

Headmistress McGonagall smiled, and tried to say "You are welcome." But whatever she said was drowned out by the cheers of the Durmstrang students. Headmaster Nickingoff had read the mood of his students, and knew once they saw the way Quidditch was play. There would be no stopping them.

Headmistress Olympe Maxime saw she had to move quickly, caught Headmistress McGonagall ear, and booked the Hogwarts' brooms and Quidditch pitches for next Sunday for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. At least Olympe got her priorities straight. First the serious business of shopping then playing. She would be taking her students to the Magical Gathering on Saturday.

Remus introduced the new giant screen, and first they played highlights from the Parents verses Professor match, showing in great high definition detail, and with many camera angles. The students cheered to see Headmaster Professor Nickingoff leading his array of chasers with the Bulgarian foreign minister Igor Krum and his wife Gala as beaters, in a Hawkshead Attacking Formation, reliving their Quidditch Glory.

Then they all cheered as they watched an over the shoulder view of Bagman's Flop all the way from when he spotted the snitch, and went into his vertical drive straight down, gaining speed with the pitch getting closer. The broom glowing red with the warning. Then the screen going black as he hit the pitch. They enjoyed that so much that they demanded an instant replay.

After the Parents verse Professors match highlights, Remus had Nikola play all the matches played by the Viktor Krum's Durmstrang Allstars Quidditch team in the Senior League of the Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament. They cheered loudly as the Allstars proved to be too talented for their first match against the Slytherin Angels when Viktor caught the snitch after thirty minutes.

They watched in awe as the captain of the Gryffindor Lions had invited players from Ravenclaw Eagles, and the Slytherin Angels to play reserves for the Gryffindor Lions. They drooled to see the mass array for the first time. That and the possibility of the thought of, win or lose, they could play Quidditch all day.

The captain of the Gryffindor Lions had combined three Quidditch teams to have quick change reserves with four beauties of chasers. Plus two bashers of beaters, a snitch of three seekers and a stonewall of three keepers. Oliver had his reserves on brooms, stacked in a vertical array behind the Gryffindor Lions' goal ready to be swapped without delaying the match. The constant quick change over of the reserves kept the Gryffindor Lions fresh, and the match played at a blistering rate. Soon the Gryffindor Lions were leading the points over the tiring Allstars. The Gryffindor Lions won by ten points when Viktor pulled the plug in the fortieth minute by catching the snitch in a unbelievable dive that made the Durmstrang students think their Viktor was a Quidditch god. They cheered for their Viktor even though the Gryffindor Lions had won, as they thoroughly enjoyed the match, and noted the way all the players worked together.

While the student were raving over that match, Nikola play the Grand Final of the Senior League of the Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament. They could not believe the massed array facing their Viktor's Allstars supporting Fleur's Beauxbatons Angels. The Gryffindor Lions had grown to include Tonks' Terrors, Cedric's Angels and the Hufflepuff Badgers. They had an air force of quick change reserves with seven beauties of chasers. Plus five bashers of beaters, a snitch of five seekers and a stonewall of six keepers. It was game on.

Even though the actual match only lasted 59 minutes, with the extra camera angles the replay of the highlights ran for 124 minutes. But the demand for instant replays of classical plays, kept Nikola very busy, stopping, rewinding, replaying in slow motion that added another 35 minutes. The Durmstrang students were amazed to see how well Captain Wood was able to marshal the stacked arrays with the quick change overs, and how smoothly and fast the match was played. It made Quidditch look like a massed army played by Generals. They cheered when Neville led in the cavalry to save a forfeit, and when Harry bent the bludger around the redhead beater. They made Nikola replay that footage three times in super slow motion. Trying to see how Harry did that by spinning the bludger when he hit it. They almost cheer the roof off when their Viktor caught the snitch. Nikola would replay that match many times. Plus all the other matches played so they could see how the game evolved into that amazing grand final. They could not wait for Saturday.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

While they were showing the highlights on the giant screen. Viktor wanted a quiet moment away from the cheering hall, and to show Fleur, Harry, Hermione and Luna with the other first years around his school with Fergus and Fawkes still trying to pass as the responsible adults supervisors.

Luna spotted a strange shape carved into the wall made up of a triangle enclosing a circle with a line down the center. "That is the symbol for the Deathly Hallows." She said. "It is the same symbol carved into the black stone on your ring Harry."

"_No, that is the filthy Grindelvald's sign." Viktor hissed. Not happy see the first thing they notice is that evil triangular, fin like shape._

"_Grindelwald… the Dark wizard Dumbledore defeated?"_

"_Exactly."_

_Krum's jaw muscles worked as if he were chewing, then he said, "Grindelvald killed many people, my grandfather, for instance. Of course, he vos never powerful in _England_, they said he feared Dumbledore – and rightly, seeing how he vos finished. But this" – he pointed a finger at the wall – "this is his symbol. Grindelvald carved it into the vall ver he vos a pupil there. Some idiots copied it onto their books and clothes thinking to shock, make themselves impressive – until those of us who had lost family members to Grindelvald taught them better."_

_Krum cracked his knuckles menacingly and glowered at the sad memory. DH _

"Grindelwald used the symbol for the Deathly Hallows as his sign?" Luna asked.

"Vot is the Deathly Hallows?"

Luna and Fergus switched into teaching mode, and gave a short explanation of the Deathly Hallows, and how Dumbledore and Grindelwald were very good friends before the war. Harry showed Viktor his ring.

"So Grindelvald stole that sign and turned it into something evil."

"Yes. Both Dumbledore and Grindelwald were planning for something they called their Greater Good. While looking for the Deathly Hallows, and in-particularly the wand."

"If this sign has many sad memories, Viktor, have they tried to remove it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. They have tried many times to remove it but it keeps coming back." Viktor answered.

"Harry could you switch to mage sight, and examine it?" Fergus asked.

Harry, Hermione and Luna all switched to mage sight, and had a closer look at the sign. They could see dark lines of power tied the sign, and leading to other dark shadows on the walls of the hall. Harry pulled out his wand, and tried the Specialis Revelio charm but it reveals nothing.

"They tried that charm too, and got nothing." Viktor said at their disappointment.

"Try it in parseltongue Harry?" Fergus asked.

"You are a parselmouth?" Viktor said impressed.

"Yes." Harry replied and then focused for a moment. _"ssssSpecialis Reveliossss"_. The sign, the dark lines and shadows lit up like a Yule tree. The group gasped as they could now see the magic linked to the sign as it lit up around the hall.

"Grindelwald must have been a parselmouth, and somehow related to Salazar Slytherin." Hermione said. "Try Finite Incantatem Harry." She wondered if the old dark lord's curse could be defeated by another parselmouth.

Harry focused again on the sign. "ssssFinite Incantatemssss". The glowing sign of the Deathly Hallows, the dark lines of power and shadows, disappeared with a pop fizz pop pop pop like fireworks. Leaving a clean unmarked wall, and even to mood seemed to brighten in the hall. But the popping and fizzing continued as the hexes and curses Grindelwald had put around the school to manipulate and control were removed. Taking with it the dread of doom and gloom, leaving a strange new positive feeling of hope and light.

"I wonder how long before someone notices the sign is gone?" Luna asked.

"I not sure Luna but thank you Harry for removing that sad reminder for the lost in my family." Viktor said. Wondering at this strange new feeling of hope as his Fleur wrapped him in her arms of love.

"You're welcome Viktor. Just happy to help."

Viktor led them outside to clear the air of that sad part of the history of Durmstrang. He was glad the sign was gone, and soon forgotten. The Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning is a magic school somewhere in Scandinavia. It is a dark stone castle with very functional lines, and not much beauty. The snow covered hill surrounding gives it a wintery feeling. The co-ed school has existed for at least 700 years, and did not have houses like Hogwarts but large dormitories for each year. Durmstrang students wear heavy furs with blood-red robes. Durmstrang is known for placing an emphasis on the study of all magic but stopped at the darkest Dark Arts that involved human sacrifice. While other schools of magic limit the study to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Durmstrang students actually learnt them but added the responsibility of care to others, and doing the right thing, after what was discovered following the last war.

Going back inside Hermione was impressed how modern the classrooms and the equipment were. Viktor explained a lot of the school was damaged during the war. The new library had a lot of windows to give a warm welcome feeling, and Viktor said the books were copies from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Salem Academy in America. Viktor showed them the school swimming pool which had ice bergs floating in it to keep the water cool during the summer.

They returned to the Great Hall for dinner. Then at 7:15 pm the Hogwarts Contingent said goodbye to their new friends, and walked back through the Goblin Portals to Berlin, Paris, the International Portkey Station, and finally back to Hogwarts.

While Hagrid went back to Beauxbatons with his Olympe and family, to go on a twilight flight on their favourite stallion. It was a beautiful twilight flying over the Mediterranean Sea, watching the stars slowly come out to shine. It may have not been romantic to have his family flying the other horses but Hagrid could not be happier. He was so proud how his granddaughters could handle their mighty steeds.

Fleur had invited Viktor to come to the evening session of the Intensive English Literacy Course, and Viktor had brought his sister Anna along. They were very impressed how Fleur and Gabrielle's English speaking had improved, and being able to speak English well would help their future careers. Well that was the reason they gave their Durmstrang year masters. But fortunately Viktor's parents were there, and gave their permission to go.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

Back in the hall of the Tempus Room, the students and professors were relaxing drinking hot chocolate, and roasting marshmallows as Fergus was telling another story.

Luna noticed something odd. Written on the wall above the fireplace were the famous words of Ravenclaw.

"'Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure'." Luna said.

"Yes they are the famous words of Rowena Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

"But look at the 'T' in 'Wit'."

Hermione got up to have a closer look, and the others followed her.

"That 'T' looks more like a 'F'"

"Yes it does, but what does 'Wif' mean."

"Wif is old German for woman or wife." Viktor said.

"And that would have come across into old English." Hermione said excitedly. "So Rowena Ravenclaw originally said 'A Wife beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure'"

"Well, she is right about that." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione, and pulled her into a hug and kiss. He was not silly. And the Three Musketeers snuggled into them to share the love. While Susan and Hannah cuddled into their Neville, only to be joined in a family hug with his dad and mom.

"Here, here Harry." Dan said. "That is so true." And gave his greatest treasure a hug and a very passionate kiss. While Viktor pulled Fleur into a suitable age appropriate hug and kiss that had the witches sighing.

Draco wrapped his arms around his Willow, and the Trophy Trio surrounded them with a hug. While Weatherby tried to hug himself. All alone until Vinny's older sister, Vivien, decided to make her move on the redhead. The Trophy Trio had ground down his pride and arrogance. All Vivien had to do was to put him back together her way, and he could make an adoring dutiful husband. She wrapped her arms around the sad boy. His eyes brighten with the warm arms that held him firm, and did not try to suffocate him with her boobies. He could get use to this.

Professor Robert McKinnon thought this was a golden opportunity, and seized his chance. He took out the little box he had in his pocket, went down on one knee before the love of his life, and looked into her gorgeous blue eyes. "My dear Professor Krystle Kerrigan?" Robert said as he opened the little box with a flourish revealing the beautiful gold ring with an enormous diamond. "Would you do me the great honour of marrying me, and becoming my greatest treasure?"

Krystle could only say. "Oh sweet Merlin. _**Y**__**ES**__**!**_" Before the loud squeal from all the witches drown her out. As they moved as one to enfold the newly engaged couple in a mass glomp of joy.

Leaving Harry, Neville, Frank, Dan, Viktor, Draco, Weatherby and the other young wizards, all alone, and wondering what just happened. What is it with Girls, chocolate, gold rings with big diamonds and Weddings?

_'Diamonds are a girl's best friend.'_ Hermione said over the bond.

_'Oh you heard that?'_

Very late that night, after they were finally able to settle the children. Emma pointed out to Krystle, a certain brown paper covered book that she and Dan highly recommended. She copied it to her Grimoire, and Krystle and Robert disappeared into their four poster bed, and sealed the curtains closed. They were not seen until late the next day. But their bed was rocking, and walked itself across the room. Thankfully it had been silenced, and nobody took any notice.

_- Wishing for a friend -_

The Powers-that-be smiled. It was a beautiful day to watch the white horses of Beauxbatons go flying and swimming. The joy in Hagrid and Olympe's smile was a sight to behold.

She was surprised how much information had been kept safe the library of the Tempus Room, and how much had been lost, ignored, forgotten or rewritten to suit an agenda. These children had to opportunity to rediscover the Magical World afresh.

She sent Hermes to obtain her own copy of that brown paper covered book.


End file.
